


Canto irisado

by JWinston



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Anal Sex, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Marine Biologist Victor Nikiforov, Mer!Yuuri, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Oviposition, Sexual Harassment, Vaginal Sex, mermaids are hermaphrodites in this fic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 271,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWinston/pseuds/JWinston
Summary: Viktor es un biólogo enamorado del océano que se encuentra una misteriosa perla durante un paseo por la playa. Lo que no sabe es que la perla pertenece a una intrépida sirena que pretende convertirlo en su esposo.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 40
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está escrito en formato de rol. Es un capricho escrito por y para el regocijo de las autoras (somos dos, una lleva a Viktor y la otra a Yuuri) y al principio no pensábamos compartirlo ni teníamos un público en mente, pero creemos que podríais disfrutarlo tanto como nosotras. Está finalizado y subiremos un fragmento cada pocos días. :)

-Si hay algo que Viktor adora es el océano. Le encanta deleitarse los sentidos con la maresía, sentir la caricia de la brisa marina en las mejillas y contemplar la vastísima e infinita extensión azul que se prolonga hasta devorar el horizonte. Los graznidos de las gaviotas que sobrevuelan los escarpados cercanos y el bramido de las olas conforman su melodía preferida, y la textura de la arena no podría sentirse más suave bajo sus pies desnudos. Sí, Viktor adora el océano y la costa, y es por eso que procura salir a pasear por la playa cada vez que se le presenta una tarde libre. Conoce las calas de su ciudad como la palma de su mano, pero se siente incapaz de aburrirse de ellas; las aguas siempre le traen nuevos tesoros que añadir a su colección, al fin y al cabo, como pedazos de roca erosionada, fragmentos de coral o conchas de colores. A riesgo de sonar infantil, Viktor debe admitir que le encanta coleccionar recopilar todas esas cosas, o por lo menos apreciar su belleza antes de dejarlas de nuevo sobre la arena. No sabría decir por qué se siente tan atraído por todo cuanto atañe a la naturaleza del océano, pero esa pasión ya burbujeaba en el interior de su pecho cuando era niño, y por eso quiso convertirla en su profesión cuando entró en la universidad. La biología marina no era un asunto sencillo, y aunque ahora ocupaba el más humilde de los cargos del centro oceanográfico de la ciudad, consiguió obtener el título con excelentes calificaciones. No es algo de lo que le guste presumir, de todos modos, ya que se conforma con poder vivir junto al océano que tanto adora, con observar las exóticas y variadas especies marinas que llenan las peceras del acuario y con dar largos paseos por la playa. Las olas, antes de morir y retirarse, le lamen los tobillos y eliminan los pesares que lo atormentan, casi como si intentaran consolarlo. Viktor sabe que es absurdo, pero a veces podría jurar que el mar pretende hacerle compañía. Quizá sea efecto de su imaginación desbordada, pero tiene la sensación de que las aguas disponen de ojos y pueden observarlo, y que incluso lo arrullan con hermosas melodías cuando se siente triste-. _Ah_. -Viktor detiene su paseo cuando siente algo duro bajo sus pies. Intuyendo que se trata de un nuevo tesoro arrastrado por la marea, el ruso se inclina y usa la punta de los dedos para remover la arena húmeda, dejando al descubierto lo que parece una concha de gran tamaño-. Qué extraño... -murmura, percatándose de que la concha dispone de las dos valvas. Está cerrada como si se tratara de una caja, pero no parece contener un molusco vivo en su interior. Viktor siente tanta curiosidad que se arrodilla en la arena sin pensárselo dos veces, dispuesto a desentrañar el misterio de la joya nacarada-. Parece que tiene algunas marcas -comenta para sí mismo, ya que es capaz de distinguir algo similar a unos grabados en la parte inferior de la concha. Su parte racional lo empuja a deducir que, más que grabados, deben ser arañazos producidos por el roce de la arena y las rocas, pero lo cierto es que las líneas parecen constituir caracteres individuales. ¿Los habría tallado alguien antes de devolver la concha al mar? Viktor, sintiendo un familiar cosquilleo de emoción en la boca del estómago, levanta la vista y barre los alrededores con la mirada. No hay nadie cerca de él, así que se dispone a seguir el impulso que domina su corazón y se atreve a hincar las uñas entre las valvas con e fin de abrir la hermosa concha-.

-Yuuri asoma la cabeza entre el brumoso oleaje de la tarde y sonríe al contemplar el cielo despejado, su inmensidad azul cruzada por una pareja de diminutas gaviotas que otea en la lejanía. Incontables veces le advirtieron, padres, amigos y mentores, de los peligros que esconde la costa para una sirena joven y repleta de curiosidad como lo era él, pero el miembro más joven del clan Katsuki, según se lamentaban sus mayores, había heredado la cabeza dura de sus abuelos y a su edad era ya considerado una causa perdida. No puede evitarlo. Los terrestres eran, sencillamente, criaturas asombrosas; si bien eran capaces de obrar maldades inconmensurables, la genuina bondad que brotaba de sus corazones en las situaciones más insospechadas era lo que fascinaba a Yuuri. Eran diversos, extraños, divertidos y jamás se aburriría de contemplarlos. Algún día pagará el precio de su insensatez, le repitieron millares de veces, pero la sirena nunca escuchaba, y gracias a la poca prudencia de su corazón conoció al ejemplar de humano más increíble que sus privilegiados ojos de sirena podrían haber encontrado. De eso hace ya muchos años. Por entonces no era más que un intrépido alevín con más anhelos por explorar el mundo humano de lo que le habría convenido. Era joven e incauto, pero aprendió a moverse a través de los territorios humanos. Ha cambiado desde entonces. Ha crecido, ha madurado y hoy, bajo el calor del sol veraniego, ha decidido pedir en matrimonio la mano del humano del que se ha enamorado. Hay un mensaje de amor que desea transmitir al hombre de cabellos como el nácar y la espuma, palabras que ha grabado en la concha de una ostra de cristal. La perla del bivalvo era una joya única en los siete mares. Nunca producirá otra igual. Nunca, jamás, creará otra perla. La ostra que Yuuri ha entregado al humano de sus sueños alberga una canción atrapada entre su superficie, melodía que ha compuesto en exclusiva para el deleite de su terrestre favorito. Así pretende mostrarle la magnitud e intensidad de su amor, seducirlo y cortejarlo poniendo a las familias de albatros y a los elegantes cormoranes por testigos de su afecto. El corazón del humano gozaba de gran pureza, por ese motivo la sirena lo ha escogido. Lo desea como compañero, aunque deberá aguardar a que el terrestre acepte su ofrenda, porque si la rechaza no dudará en regresar a la oscuridad de las profundidades y no volver a molestarle nunca más. En caso de que la respuesta sea afirmativa, no obstante, Yuuri no se apartará de él durante el resto de su longeva vida como protector de las costas de Hasetsu. Sobra decir pues que, como el golpe de un tsunami, una ilusión cálida como los rayos del sol arrasa con el corazón de la sirena cuando descubre, tras apartarse hacia las rocas más cercanas a la orilla, que el humano ha tomado su ofrenda entre las manos.-

-Ajeno a la presencia de la hermosa sirena que lo espía desde las rocas, Viktor se concentra en abrir la concha que le trajo el mar, haciendo gala de la ilusión de un niño. Normalmente se necesitaría algún tipo de instrumento afilado y duro para separar las valvas, pero éstas ceden con una suavidad sorprendente bajo la escasa fuerza de sus dedos. Viktor sonríe muy complacido, pero su sonrisa se congela en una expresión de sorpresa cuando descubre la enorme, redonda y preciosa ostra de cristal que yace en el interior de la concha. El sol de la mañana, al caer sobre la joya, le arranca un centenar de destellos de distintos colores que se reflejan sobre su rostro y se derraman sobre la arena. El ruso se queda inmediatamente hipnotizado por la extraña y deslumbrante belleza de la perla; no se parece a ninguna que haya visto antes, ya que su transparencia y su tamaño no concuerda con el tipo de elemento que crearía un bivalvo corriente. Durante un momento llega a pensar que puede tratarse de una creación humana, de una esfera creada en los hornos de alguna joyería de lujo, pero sus conocimientos como biólogo le permiten confirmar que, en efecto, se trata de una perla cultivada en las profundidades del océano. Así, y aturdido tanto por la emoción como por el increíble descubrimiento, Viktor se dispone a tomar la perla con dedos temblorosos. Es tan bonita que teme estropearla al tocarla, pero no es como si pudiera evitarlo. La esfera de cristal parece albergar todos los colores que posee el océano: el azul de la superficie, el rosado de los corales, el verde de las algas y el rojo de algunos peces. Observarla es como contemplar un arcoíris en miniatura, y Viktor siente que se le dispara el pulso cuando la toma para acercársela al rostro. ¡Era como si estuviera llamándolo...! La brisa que se levanta entonces le revuelve el cabello con más fuerza, pero él a penas le presta atención, ya que su corazón ha caído presa de la enigmática joya que sostiene en la palma de la mano. ¿De dónde viene? ¿Qué clase de criatura la habrá creado? ¿Por qué ha sido arrastrada hasta la playa?. Las preguntas se suceden en su mente sin concederle descanso, pero Viktor se rinde ante una única revelación: el objeto que tiene entre las manos es tremendamente especial, y se siente tan honrado de haber sido su descubridor que, antes de darse cuenta, ha tomado la perla entre las manos para apretársela contra el pecho-. A partir de ahora serás mi tesoro más especial -susurra, ignorando que la brisa puede arrastrar el eco de sus palabras hasta los oídos de cierta sirenita-. Te cuidaré para siempre.

-Con el corazón en un puño, Yuuri se sujeta a las rocas y vigila más atento que nunca la reacción de su prometido. Reza en silencio a todos los dioses para que sean benevolentes y le concedan un matrimonio feliz junto al humano, pues jurará por su vida que se entregará y dedicará a protegerle con todo su espíritu hasta que el mar reclame su aliento. Lleva haciéndolo desde que el terrestre era una cría, un niño precioso de larga melena y ojos azules como el más profundo océano y reconfortantes como su hogar. A veces se pregunta si el humano recuerda el día en el que se conocieron. Escupió mucha agua cuando Yuuri lo devolvió a la orilla y después sucedió algo que el joven alevín no había presenciado jamás: el niño comenzó a llorar. Está muy extendido el mito entre los suyos de que las sirenas no derraman más que tres lágrimas en su vida y, cuando lo hacen, auguran una muerte cercana. Las bases de la leyenda tienen algo de verdad porque, en efecto, una sirena puede llorar, sin embargo no es su método preferido para expresar tristeza. Cuando lloran, no obstante, la pena es inconsolable. Es su sentencia. Por esa razón Yuuri temió por la vida del humano al que acababa de salvar, solo para descubrir, días después, que su nuevo humano favorito continuaba sano y salvo recogiendo alegre sus humildes ofrendas de amistad en la orilla de la playa. Oh, Yuuri lo quiere tanto que siente que podría estallarle el corazón en el pecho. Al final decide arriesgarse y aproximarse un poquito más, solo un poco, batiendo la cola despacio bajo la superficie. Nadie le verá allí agachado, nadie que importe al menos, solo su humano preferido. Está tan emocionado que para cuando escucha la promesa que el hombre pronuncia contra la perla, Yuuri siente que podría gritar de pura dicha.- _Oh_. -jadea, poco acostumbrado a emplear las cuerdas vocales tan desentrenadas que guarda en la garganta. Yuuri ríe y se lleva una mano al pecho, invadido por una cálida emoción que empuja a todo su sistema bioluminiscente a estallar en un espectáculo de luces bajo el agua. ¡Ha aceptado! ¡Corresponde su amor! Tenía mucho miedo al rechazo pero ya no ha de temer a su futuro, ya no tiene por qué dejarse consumir por la ansiedad y las dudas, ¡se han casado! Yuuri chapotea, nada hacia al fondo marino, arrastra los dedos a través de la arena y celebra su compromiso con un canto bañado en alegría. Ah, ¡ahora debería ir a buscarlo! Veloz cual sardinilla, la sirena nada de regreso a la orilla con convicción, decidido a aparecerse frente a su único y verdadero amor, solo para descubrir, al asomarse, que ya no está. ¡Maldición! Lo ha perdido de vista al sumergirse. _No pasa nada, volverá pronto. Siempre vuelve_ , se dice en un esfuerzo por consolarse. Menudo fastidio, ¿acaso no desea celebrar la noche de bodas...? Oh, espera. ¡Pues claro! Ya lo tiene. Ha sido tonto como un pez luna. Lo que debe hacer es presentarse en el hogar de su esposo y entregarse para copular y así consumar el ritual. La bonita cueva (no, los humanos no vivían en cuevas; ellos tenían _casas_ ) del humano de cabellos nacarados se situaba próxima al acantilado, así que es solo cuestión de hechizar sus partes bajas y trepar montaña arriba hasta encontrarla. Debe llegar antes de que la luna destelle sobre el horizonte, de lo contrario su matrimonio perderá la validez. Más le vale apresurarse.-

-Viktor solo aparta la mirada de su nuevo tesoro cuando escucha el sonido de un chapoteo cerca de él. Sus ojos azules escrutan el grupo de rocas cercanas durante unos segundos, pero no es capaz de distinguir nada sospechoso en el agua. ¿Habrá sido una gaviota lanzándose a pescar? Es extraño, pero no le da demasiada importancia, ya que ahora tiene asuntos mucho más importantes en los que entretenerse. Para comenzar se muere de ganas de regresar a casa, tomar uno de sus muchos manuales de biología marina y buscar información sobre algún tipo de molusco que sea capaz de producir perlas transparentes. No le suena haber leído nada sobre ello con anterioridad, pero existe la posibilidad de que se le esté escapando algún dato importante, ¡así que es hora de ponerse a investigar! Además, en su estudio cuenta con herramientas que le permitirán observar la concha con más detalle, e incluso puede que logre descifrar la curiosa escritura que ornamenta la parte exterior (si es que no se trata de un grupo aleatorio de rayaduras, claro). Con todo eso en mente, Viktor abre su macuto, busca un pañuelo en el que envolver la concha y la guarda con todo el cuidado del mundo, no sin antes refugiar la perla en su interior. Su casa no está lejos de la playa, pero el ruso tiene que sacudirse la arena de los pies y calzarse adecuadamente antes de iniciar el camino, ya que vive en una casita situada en lo más alto de la zona de acantilados. Era un lugar bastante solitario, ya que quedaba lejos del centro de la ciudad y de los lugares más ociosos, pero a él le gustaba por dos razones: la primera, que el hecho de estar por encima del resto de viviendas le permitía disfrutar del cielo estrellado cada noche; la segunda, que desde allí podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido de las olas cuando se acostaba en la cama. Poder conciliar el sueño con el arrullo del oleaje era un lujo que pocos conocían, ¡y no le importaba vivir en la casita más solitaria de Hasetsu siempre y cuando pudiera disfrutar de él! Cuando por fin llega a su hogar, Viktor pasa por la ducha, se calienta algo para comer y se instala en su estudio, donde destacan las estanterías llenas de libros, los diplomas enmarcados y su colección de fotos del mar y del acuario. El ruso, tras tomar el compendio dedicado a los moluscos marinos y colocarse las gafas de lectura sobre la nariz, se instala en el escritorio, saca la concha y usa una lupa de gran aumento para estudiarla. El libro no le ofrece ninguna pista sobre la perla de cristal, que lanza destellos de colores incluso estando en el interior de la casa, así que termina por recurrir a algunos blogs de internet. Viktor se da cuenta de que se ha equivocado al tomar esa decisión cuando termina leyendo algunos artículos sobre míticas criaturas marinas. Conchas del tamaño de ballenas, krakens legendarios, sirenas... él mismo solía soñar con aquél tipo de seres cuando era un niño, pero ahora que había madurado sabía que no existían. Debía haber alguna explicación científica tras el misterio de la concha, y estaba dispuesto a descubrirla... aunque tendría que continuar en otro momento. Viktor, en su arrebato de curiosidad, había estado encerrado en el estudio durante casi todo el día. Ya estaba a punto de caer la noche, así que decide levantarse para ir a preparar la cena. Es justo al pasar por el recibidor de camino a la cocina, de hecho, cuando escucha algunos ruidos en el porche delantero. El ruso, pensando que se tratará de alguno de los gatos salvajes que acuden a su casa en busca de comida, se aproxima a la entrada para abrir la puerta, pero lo que se encuentra al otro lado dista mucho de parecerse a un felino-.

-Yuuri era uno de los pocos afortunados pupilos que obtuvieron el honor de estudiar las artes mágicas más antiguas de una excepcional tutora, la más sabia de los siete mares. Minako-sensei le enseñó todo lo que sabe hoy en día (bueno, _casi_ todo; debe sus habilidades cazadoras a sus padres), desde domar delfines hasta los hechizos de mutación más complejos. Hay un conjuro en concreto, uno muy especial que la sirena ha ensayado en numerosas ocasiones, que debe utilizar antes de emprender la marcha hacia el hogar de su marido, así que espera que todo salga a pedir de boca y no termine convertido en babosa de mar de cintura para abajo. Es arriesgado, pero no le queda más remedio. Así, al atardecer Yuuri nada hasta la orilla y vigila la ausencia de bañistas para proceder con sus planes. Ha de actuar rápido, sin miedo pero con cautela. Luego, se arrastra con las manos hacia el exterior, clavando las garras en la arena antes de propinar un coletazo al límite donde el mar termina y comienza la tierra, impulsándose de una vez fuera del agua. Después contrae las branquias y expulsa el agua acumulada dentro del sistema respiratorio para comenzar a inhalar aire puro con la nariz, no sin sufrir un puñado de arcadas primero, ya que no era fácil acostumbrarse a recibir oxígeno mediante órganos distintos. Cuando el ardor en los pulmones desaparece, Yuuri al fin sabe que está listo para proceder con la magia. Cánticos compuestos a base de determinadas notas musicales conforman el hechizo, el cual no requiere de palabras para realizarse con efectividad y éxito, de cantarlo correctamente. Yuuri estira la cola, se acaricia las aletas y pronuncia las primeras notas. Es una canción muy dulce. Minako le explicó que procede de una vieja historia acerca de una sirena que entregó su cola por la oportunidad de caminar por tierra y explorar nuevos mundos. A cambio, nunca pudo regresar al mar. Ese no será el caso de Yuuri, cuyos poderes son débiles y sabe que el conjuro no durará más de una hora. La transformación sucede rápido; primero cambian sus caderas, haciendo hueco a los huesos que le sostendrán las piernas; después llega el músculo y al final la piel, los genitales, el vello y las uñas, detalles pequeños pero cruciales para hacerse pasar con éxito por un macho humano de veinticuatro años fuerte y sano. Le encantaría detenerse a inspeccionar su nuevo cuerpo, pero no tiene tiempo que perder, ¡el sol se está poniendo! Torpe cual cervatillo y desnudo como un bebé, Yuuri camina apresurado en dirección al sendero del acantilado, una cuesta interminable lo bastante intrincada como para dejar a la sirena desorientada, incapaz de utilizar el sonar tal y como lo hace en el agua. Los minutos pasan y Yuuri, confuso entre los matorrales y la arboleda, tan verde, maravillosa y abundante, no acierta con las rutas. Todas llevan a hogares desconocidos, casas construidas con materiales ajenos a la sirena, ointadas con colores vistosos y terminadas en tejados puntiagudos. Son hermosas, pero no tiene tiempo para fijarse en los detalles. No es hasta que sus recién estrenadas rodillas ceden y cae de narices al suelo una vez el conjuro toca a su fin, que alcanza la cabaña del acantilado. Ah, ¡allí está! ¡Su marido! Hay luz en el interior, puede verlo a través de los cristales, por eso se acerca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara, haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza para arrastrar la cola a través del camino de gravilla que lo lleva hasta el hogar de su querido humano.-

-Viktor podría presumir de haber visto una gran multitud de cosas hermosas e increíbles a lo largo de su vida. Una vez, por ejemplo, viajó a Alaska y disfrutó de los bailes y los cantos de las ballenas jorobadas que se encontraban en plena libertad. En otra ocasión descendió a treinta metros de profundidad con un equipo de buceo para estudiar el desove de los corales, y hacía tan solo unos años, mientras surcaba el mar en un barco científico, tuvo la oportunidad de contemplar una enorme y mágica luna roja. El ruso se sintió insignificante y conmocionado frente a todos aquellos espectáculos naturales, pero ninguno de ellos, ni un solo, consiguió arrebatarle el aliento del mismo modo en que se lo arrebata Yuuri. Lo primero que piensa al distinguir su figura bajo la luz de las farolas es, naturalmente, que está soñando, pero no recuerda haberse ido a dormir, y de hecho podría jurar que se encuentra bastante despierto. Lo segundo que se le pasa por la cabeza es que puede estar siendo víctima de alguna clase de broma, y que la criatura que recorre el camino de gravilla y que asciende por los escalones del porche en un alarde de agilidad es, en realidad, una persona perfectamente normal con un disfraz. Pero no, Viktor es biólogo, así que era capaz de distinguir a un auténtico _animal marino_ cuando lo tenía delante. Aquellas escamas, aquellas garras, aquellas branquias... eran reales. Eran increíblemente reales-. ¡Ah! -Al final, el ruso deja escapar un patético gritito de sorpresa mientras se cubre la boca con una mano y trastabilla hacia atrás. Sus piernas comienzan a temblar como si se hubieran convertido en gelatina, así que termina por caer de culo justo en el umbral de su propia casa. El golpe le duele un poco, pero no tiene tiempo de pensar en ello, ya que se encuentra demasiado ocupado fijando la mirada sobre el ser que se ha presentado frente a él. El corazón le late como loco, y su cabeza comienza a funcionar tan deprisa que no sabe cómo es que no termina saliéndole humo por las orejas-. Cielos. _Cielos_ -atina a balbucear, y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que está jadeando. Supone que es normal, ya que uno no tiene el placer de toparse con una sirena todos los días. _¡Una sirena!_ , se repite para sus adentros, _¡eso es una locura!_ Ciertamente, asumir que se encuentra frente a una sirena es algo digno de un demente, ¡pero es que es precisamente eso lo que está pasando! Su insólito visitante tiene el torso de un humano (un torso cubierto de escamas azules que arrojan destellos en la oscuridad), pero posee una enorme y larguísima cola pez allá donde deberían estar sus piernas. Eso por no mencionar las branquias que se abren a los lados de su cuello, las puntiagudas orejas que asoman entre sus cabellos y, por supuesto, las manos palmiformes que utiliza para arrastrarse por el porche-. N-no es posible... -murmura al fin, demasiado agitado como para saber qué hacer a continuación-.

-Yuuri descubre, tan pronto como Viktor abre la puerta principal de la cabaña y aparece bajo el umbral que nada podría haberlo preparado para enfrentarse a la descomunal belleza que posee el humano. Era un ángel. El precioso niño que Yuuri conoció hace años en la playa había crecido para convertirse en un adulto hermoso de elegantes facciones y tez perlada, porte masculino y dulce mirada, irradiando un brillo soñador que deja sin aliento a la tonta sirena enamorada. La visión de Yuuri no era excepcional ni mucho menos, puesto que su especie navegaba los océanos guiándose por las precisas señales del sonar en su cabeza, por ese motivo a Yuuri le sorprende la repentina revelación que supone el aspecto físico de Viktor, al menos a tan corta distancia. Aún así, si sus defectuosos ojitos no le engañan, el humano parece haberse llevado un gran choque al encontrárselo a las puertas de su jardín (cuyos aromas seducen el olfato de Yuuri como el más atractivo de los perfumes, aunque ya encontrará tiempo para explorarlo más adelante), a juzgar por la sobresaltada actitud que ha mostrado nada más verlo. Oh. ¿Es que no le alegra el reencuentro? Puede que Yuuri llegue en un mal momento. Francamente, no conoce más acerca del humano excepto su amor por los largos paseos en la orilla, su cariño hacia esa peluda y extrovertida criatura con aspecto de foca que en múltiples ocasiones lo acompaña y que pasa muchas horas ocupado en el acuario de la ciudad. En lo que se refiere a la vida cotidiana, no se hace la menor idea, lo cual descubre que puede suponer un problema en su nueva vida como casados. De hecho, no ha comprendido una sola palabra de todo lo que ha dicho tras encontrarse fuera de la casa. Ah, ¡seguro que Viktor ni siquiera conoce su nombre! Yuuri se lo ha cantado innumerables veces, pero comienza a temer que el humano sea incapaz de recrearlo, y percatarse tan tarde de un detalle crucial como aquel provoca que se le enciendan las mejillas, de manera literal, abrumado por la vergüenza. Ha sido un gesto torpe por su parte, pero mantiene la esperanza de poder solucionarlo. Decide entonces que se lo traducirá al lenguaje de los terrestres lo mejor que pueda, pronunciando cada nota de la melodía como un fonema que Viktor sea capaz de comprender. Así, con renovado valor, la sirena se aproxima despacio al humano, arrastrándose sobre la tierra sin mucha dificultad, hasta quedar a sus pies. Oh, la perplejidad en la expresión de su marido se le antoja encantadora. ¡Apostaría a que no esperaba su visita en absoluto! Solamente espera que se alegre de verle después de tanto tiempo.- Yuu. Ri. Yuuri. -le dice, señalándose con una mano en el pecho. Sí, ese era su nombre. Suena bonito en la lengua humana, aunque menos musical que en su propio idioma. Confía en haber pronunciado la palabra con claridad suficiente, porque aún le abochorna un poquito su inexperiencia verbal. Es una de las sirenas más inteligentes y avispadas de su promoción, pese a todo, así que aprender no le costará demasiado.-

-Viktor se obliga a respirar hondo y a dejar de comportarse como un auténtico histérico. Cielos, ¡aquél podía ser el primer encuentro producido entre un humano y una sirena, no podía estropearlo por culpa de su nerviosismo! Era un profesional, un amante del océano y un excelente biólogo, así que debía comportarse de forma digna y tener cuidado para causarle una buena impresión a la criatura que tenía delante. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que las sirenas conocieran el concepto de _buena impresión_ , pero Viktor se atrevería a jurar que sí. De hecho, su primera hipótesis es que el ser que se arrastra frente a él debe poseer la misma capacidad de razonamiento que un ser humano, ya que comparten fisionomía de cintura hacia arriba y, por ende, tienen un cerebro semejante. El ruso, después de tragar saliva y llevarse una mano al corazón, se obliga a realizar un rápido análisis visual de su visitante: la sirena tiene los ojos colocados en la parte frontal de la cabeza, lo cual sugiere que tiene una clara percepción de la profundidad y el espacio. Posee una nariz aparentemente funcional, así que cabe pensar que puede alternar la respiración branquial con la pulmonar. Su boca también parece corriente, aunque Viktor es capaz de distinguir unos colmillos inusualmente afilados. Las orejas son, quizá, el rasgo más distintivo en la cabeza de la sirena, ya que parecen preparadas para soportar la presión de las profundidades y para captar hasta el último de los sonidos. Cuando baja la mirada, Viktor repara en el pecho de la sirena, que se presenta tan plano como el suyo propio. ¿Significaba eso que era un macho? ¿Tenían las sirenas hembras senos como los de las mujeres humanas? El biólogo no podía dar nada por sentado, pero decide seguir esa línea de razonamiento. Tampoco es como si pudiera elaborar una conclusión en base a los genitales de la sirena, ya que no es capaz de distinguir ningún órgano sexual a lo largo de su larguísima cola escamada. Cielos, era más grande que la de los delfines, ¡seguro que le proporcionaba una potencia inigualable a la hora de surcar el mar! ¿Qué velocidad sería capaz de alcanzar bajo la superficie? Cuanto más observa a la criatura más dudas se acumulan en su mente, pero hay una que se sobrepone a todas las demás: ¿por qué había una sirena en la puerta de su humilde casita? ¿Qué la había llevado a subir hasta allí? Ah, cielos, ¿se habría arrastrado por la carretera? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado fuera del agua? ¿Estaría herida o deshidratada?-. ¿Yuuri? -repite Viktor, sorprendido y confuso, cuando escucha las que son las primeras palabras de la sirena. ¡Era increíble, tenía unas cuerdas vocales perfectamente funcionales! ¡Qué criatura más evolucionada e impresionante!-. Es, uh... ¿eres tú? ¿Te llamas Yuuri? -aventura, mordisqueándose el labio con emoción. Si conseguía encontrar el modo de comunicarse con la sirena, podría dar respuesta a todas sus preguntas-. _Viktor_ -se atreve a decir entonces, señalándose a sí mismo del mismo modo en que lo ha hecho la criatura-. Amigo -añade, dedicándole una sonrisa. Yuuri no parece asustado ni mucho menos, pero Viktor quiere dejar claro que no piensa hacerle ningún daño. De hecho le encantaría comprobar si ha sufrido algún rasguño tras arrastrarse por el camino, pero no se atreve a tocarlo-.

-Si Yuuri hubiera sabido que Viktor le pegaría tan exhaustivo repaso visual nada más encontrarse se habría acicalado un poquito más. Al ignorar que el humano enfoca su análisis desde el punto de vista científico, la sirena no puede sino ruborizarse y agitar el extremo de la cola con coquetería, deseando de todo corazón que Viktor lo encuentre tan atractivo como sucede en el sentido contrario. Por si acaso, Yuuri lleva los dedos a ordenarse los cabellos revueltos, limpiándose de las hojas que le han ensuciado el pelo durante la travesía cuesta arriba. El gesto coincide con el instante en el que el humano revela su nombre, el nombre terrestre que Yuuri desconocía, el equivalente a la canción que su corazón le susurraba desde la orilla. Descubrirlo le conmueve, pues ha pasado muchos años preguntándoselo y por fin, _por fin_ , puede referirse al hombre al que ama de la manera adecuada.- Viktor. _Viktor_. -repite, sorprendido ante su propia facilidad para pronunciar las dos sílabas que conforman el nombre. ¡Qué hermosa palabra! A Yuuri le ilusiona percatarse de que suena muy similar a la canción que corresponde a la identidad del humano, el nombre marino por el que la sirena lo conoce, así que lo repite en un alegre canturreo antes de acortar la poca distancia que los separa con el propósito de inspecconar a su marido de cerca. Quiere saberlo todo acerca de él. Quiere descubrir su humanidad, conocer su carácter, sus manías, sus aficiones, sus habilidades y carencias; desea escuchar su voz sin parar, explorar su mundo, su hogar y explorarlo a él. Hay un problema, pese a todo, y está relacionado con la comunicación. Aunque la sirena puede hacerse una idea aproximada sobre el significado de esa nueva palabra que le ha dicho, _amigo_ , mucho se teme que le costará adaptarse. No le preocupa demasiado, pero tampoco desearía que su matrimonio se tiñera de malentendidos comunicativos constantemente. Debe, por tanto, comenzar cuanto antes a aprender el lenguaje de los humanos. El de Viktor, al menos.- ¿Amigo? -repite, ladeando la cabeza. Suena bien, afable y cordial, así que asume que se trata de un concepto positivo. Es más, juraría que se está describiendo como tal, motivo por el cual Yuuri asiente y se señala el pecho, indicándole que él también lo es. Es un _amigo_ también. Ahora que ya se han presentado, la sirena no solo se queda más tranquila, sino que recuerda que no tiene más tiempo que perder para consumar el ritual que los unirá para siempre, así que se señala los labios con la yema del dedo y, sin vacilar, inclina el rostro para besar en la boca a Viktor.-


	2. Chapter 2

-A Viktor se le eriza el vello de la nuca cuando escucha su propio nombre en boca de la sirena. Las leyendas parecían estar en lo cierto al señalar la belleza que caracterizaba la voz de aquellas criaturas, pues nunca había escuchado un tono tan hermoso y musical. Espera que la _otra parte_ de las historias, esa que narra que las criaturas marinas utilizan sus canciones para atraer y devorar a los humanos, sea una patraña, porque de otro modo estaría metido en un buen problema. _No parece agresiva en absoluto_ , se recuerda el ruso, intentando alejar cualquier atisbo de miedo que pueda surgir en su interior. En realidad, la curiosidad y la ilusión que lo posee es mucho más grande que el temor o el recelo, así que vuelve a sonreír cuando Yuuri se define también como _amigo_. ¡Aquello era estupendo! La sirena parecía de lo más inteligente, y Viktor está seguro de que podrán hacer buenas migas rápidamente. No puede negar que tiene un gran interés científico por ella, pero establecer un lazo de confianza se le antoja mucho más importante. Yuuri parece muy abierto y extrovertido; se ha acercado a él sin mostrar ni un solo atisbo de duda, así que existe la posibilidad de que ya haya interactuado con otros humanos. Viktor levanta la mirada para estudiar los alrededores al pensar en eso. La zona en la que se encuentra su hogar se encuentra bastante alejada, y eso supone una ventaja. Ya era un milagro que la llegada de Yuuri hubiera pasado desapercibida, así que debería asegurarse de que nadie pudiera verlo por el momento. La aparición de una sirena auténtica podría despertar una gran conmoción pública, y Viktor no quería que los ministerios o el ejército de Japón tomaran cartas en el asunto. Por lo pronto debe encontrar el modo de meter a la sirena en su casa, y luego ya pensará qué hacer con ella-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes hambre? -murmura el ruso, que malinterpreta el gesto de Yuuri antes de sentir el roce de sus labios sobre la boca. El movimiento de la sirena lo toma por sorpresa, pero Viktor no hace ningún intento por apartarse de ella. Puede que los miembros de su especie se saludaran así, y no quería ofenderla o provocar su enfado. Así, Viktor recibe el piquito de la criatura, aunque no permite que el beso se vuelva más profundo antes de esbozar una sonrisa cargada de timidez. Lo último que había esperado es que Yuuri fuera a besarlo tan de repente, aunque lo más probable era que no comprendieran el acto de besar del mismo modo. Sus culturas debían ser tan distintas como el día y la noche-. Supongo que eso significa que puedo tocarte -deduce, aún con las mejillas inflamadas, antes de alzar una mano y atreverse a acariciar una de las mejillas ajenas con la punta de los dedos. Vaya, la piel de Yuuri es suave y lisa; no tiene vello ni poros, pero está salpicada de un surtido de preciosas escamas que le recubren los pómulos y la nariz, dibujando el mismo patrón que un puñado de pecas. La sirena es innegablemente hermosa, y Viktor se siente atrapado por el brillo de sus ojos antes de darse cuenta, pero no puede olvidar sus prioridades-. Deberíamos, uh, entrar -propone, señalando el interior de la casita en un intento de hacerse entender-.

-Yuuri se habría sentido muy triste y ofendido en caso de descubrir que Viktor, en lugar de interpretar su beso como la seña de cariño que era, lo haya entendido como un saludo. Muchas de las conjeturas del humano son erróneas, entre ellas el hecho de que las sirenas acostumbren a saludarse con un pico en los labios; por si aún no se ha dado cuenta, su cultura y la de los habitantes del mar no son tan distintas, para empezar porque hubo un tiempo en el que sus respectivos pueblos fueron amigos. La gente de Yuuri nunca olvidó lo mucho que los humanos les enseñaron, pero tampoco pueden ignorar las atrocidades que ambos bandos cometieron contra el otro y los motivos que les llevaron a distanciarse. No es de extrañar, por tanto, que compartan ceremonias similares, incluyendo el ancestral rito de seducción que la sirena lleva a cabo ahora. Viktor no ha rechazado su beso y eso deja a Yuuri _pletórico_ , pues quiere decir que lo desea, ¿no es así? Al menos, en lo que se refiere a sus besos. La consumación del matrimonio mediante el sexo puede esperar, dado que la sirena piensa que mientras no puedan comunicar sus deseos más íntimos es posible que salga mal. No puede estar seguro de que a Viktor le atraiga su cuerpo, por mucho que a Yuuri le guste el suyo. De momento su plan parece ir sobre ruedas, a juzgar por la invitación a adentrarse en la cabaña que el humano ha pronunciado tan amablemente. Es decir, no es como si Yuuri haya entendido el significado de ninguna de las palabras que le ha dicho, pero comprende el lenguaje corporal y no cabe duda de que su marido está abierto a la posibilidad de pedirle que pase la noche en su hogar. La expectación invade a la sirena desde la punta de las orejas hasta el extremo de las aletas, dedicando a su querido esposo una feliz y breve canción antes de asentir y arrastrarse hacia el interior de la encantadora casita. Lo que se encuentra al cruzar el umbral es material de las más fantásticas leyendas que ha escuchado en boca de sus mentores. Es un rincón acogedor repleto de tesoros extraños, repisas cargadas de objetos desconocidos, lechos como nidos blandos y mullidos, superficies suaves cubriendo el suelo del conocido material denominado _madera_ y pequeñas ventanitas colgadas en las paredes con reducidas imágenes donde aprecia otros humanos. Al principio se marea un poquito, pero pronto la sorpresa inicial se transforma en ilusión y curiosidad, distrayendo a la sirena lo suficiente como para olvidarse de que permanecer en terreno seco durante demasiado tiempo producirá daños en sus escamas.-

-Viktor carraspea y se levanta del suelo con toda la dignidad que puede, alisándose la camisa y recolocándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz. Antes de cerrar la puerta y seguir a la sirena hacia el interior de la casa, no obstante, vuelve a echarle un receloso vistazo a la calle vacía. No parece haber moros en la costa, así que se permite suspirar aliviado y se vuelve hacia Yuuri. Cielos, viéndolo tirado allí, en el suelo de su modesto saloncito, parece incluso más grande. Es una criatura maravillosa, de eso no le cabe ninguna duda, y su cola no deja de lanzar destellos bajo la luz de las bombillas. Además, su voz es lo más bonito que ha escuchado nunca. ¿Se comunicaría su especie mediante cantos y entonaciones? No conocía ninguna cultura que empleara la música como lenguaje, pero teniendo en cuenta que las sirenas vivían en el océano tendría sentido que emplearan algo más que las palabras. Ni siquiera podrían escucharse estando bajo el agua, eso para empezar-. Te resulta fascinante, ¿verdad...? -Viktor sonríe y se cruza de brazos mientras observa a su nuevo amigo con expresión enternecida. La sirena, que parecía estar examinando cada uno de los detalles de la estancia como si se encontrara perdido en un mundo de extraños tesoros, se le antoja adorable. El biólogo sabe cómo se siente, porque la presencia de Yuuri le despierta el mismo sentimiento. En fin, tendría que encontrar el modo de que la criatura se sintiera cómoda en un espacio tan extraño y ajeno, aunque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pensaba quedarse. Viktor se entristece al pensar en la marcha de la sirena, pero sabe que no será capaz de retenerla cuando quiera volver a la playa. Aprovechará el tiempo que le preste para estudiarla y aprender sobre ella, pero no lo mantendrá encerrado en contra de su voluntad. Yuuri era un ser razonable, al fin de cuentas, y seguro que no podía permanecer demasiado tiempo fuera del agua-. Ah, ¿estás herido? -el ruso, que ha pasado los últimos minutos contemplando a su huésped, se percata de que tiene levantadas algunas de las escamas de la parte baja de la cola. ¿Se lo habría hecho al arrastrarse sobre la tierra y la gravilla?-. Deja que te eche un vistazo -Viktor, sin pensárselo, se acuclilla junto a Yuuri y estira una mano con el fin de acariciarle parte de la cola. Lo primero que nota es que las escamas de la sirena no se parecen a la de los peces corrientes. No son blandas y translúcidas, sino duras y brillantes, casi como las que podría poseer un dragón. Eso explicaría por qué no se había hecho pedazos al reptar por el asfalto-. No parece nada grave -murmura al fin, aunque no es algo de lo que pueda estar seguro. Él sabía sobre peces, pero no sobre híbridos como Yuuri. ¡Su mera existencia iba en contra de todo cuanto había estudiado en la universidad!-. Iremos al baño, ¿vale? Te vendaré esa parte de la cola y tus escamas volverán a estar como antes en un periquete -le explica a la sirena, casi como si esperara que pudiera entenderlo. En fin, la entonación, los gestos y la expresividad formaban parte de un lenguaje universal, así que podía consolarse pensando que Yuuri podía _intuir_ sus intenciones-. Te ayudaré -se ofrece, imaginando que Yuuri debe estar cansado de arrastrarse utilizando la fuerza de los brazos. Así, el biólogo pasa sobre su cola con cuidado de no pisarlo, se coloca frente a él y lo sujeta por debajo de las axilas para auparlo. No puede soportar todo el peso de su cuerpo (esa cola debía pesar una barbaridad), pero al menos puede abrazarlo por la cintura y cargar con parte de él mientras se desplaza caminando hacia atrás-.

-Yuuri no ha podido evitar dejarse llevar por la curiosidad al adentrarse en la cabaña de Viktor, un pequeño rincón de paraíso que se le antoja reconfortante, cálido y acogedor, como solo el hogar de su marido podría darle la bienvenida. Siempre era muy respetuoso durante las visitas a hogares desconocidos, no obstante esta vez no habría podido retener el anhelo por explorar ni aunque lo hubiese intentado. Las pupilas de la sirena se dilatan ante los múltiples y misteriosos cachivaches que encuentra repartidos por todas partes, llegando incluso a atreverse a tomar el mando de la televisión con las manos y presionar los botones pese a no comprender el funcionamiento del extraño aparato. Los humanos eran excelentes artesanos en el ámbito tecnológico, la verdad. Después, inevitablemente, devuelve su atención a Viktor cuando éste se agacha para acariciarle la cola. Ah, seguro que le inspira mucha curiosidad, algo que puede comprender dadas las grandes diferencias anatómicas que existen entre ambos. Las piernas de Viktor, sin llegar más lejos, se le antojan de lo más llamativas y a la sirena le encantaría poder verlas al natural, sin una capa de tela por encima. El caso es que ese gesto con el que le ha tocado es lo más dulce que Yuuri ha experimentado en su vida y cree que no puede esperar a recibir más de esos roces tan cariñosos, de modo que no puede sino llevarse una grata sorpresa al verse alzado entre los fuertes brazos del humano.- Oh. -jadea, admirando la fortaleza de Viktor tras sostenerse sobre sus hombros. Ya conoce el significado de todo aquello. Pretende trasladarlo a un cuarto más íntimo, ¿no es así? Algún lugar apartado y especial donde hacer el amor y conocerse mejor, en el sentido más apasionado de la palabra. Yuuri siente cómo el calor aparece para iluminarle las escamas bioluminiscentes de las mejillas, un poco preocupado y algo avergonzado, pues desea dar la talla, no decepcionar a su humano favorito. Al final decide que lo mejor que puede hacer es intentar relajarse, pues todo saldrá mejor de esa manera, y dejarse llevar por el guapísimo hombretón de fornidos bíceps y ojos profundos como el mar. De hecho, la sirena termina por enroscar de manera holgada la cola en torno a la cintura de Viktor, soltándose tan solo cuando han alcanzado la nueva estancia. ¡Otro lugar maravilloso! Yuuri observa con infinita fascinación la luz atrapada que irradia ese artefacto en el techo, los numerosos frascos que hay esparcidos por las estanterías, el _espejo_ (solo las familias poderosas contaban con espejos entre sus posesiones más valiosas. Viktor debía ser, por tanto, alguien importante), los armarios y, en especial, el enorme recipiente encajado entre dos de las esquinas del cuarto. Ajeno a las auténticas y más cándidas intenciones de Viktor, pues, la sirena asume que allí será donde se acomodarán para consumar su unión.-

-Viktor suelta una risita al descubrir el brillo que emana desde las mejillas de Yuuri. Jamás habría imaginado que las sirenas poseyeran capacidades bioluminiscentes, ¡pero se le antoja terriblemente encantador! Casi puede imaginarse a un puñado de esas mágicas e imponentes criaturas, surcando las aguas más oscuras mientras deslumbran como estrellas fugaces. Tenía que ser muy hermoso eso de verlas en su hábitat natural, y Viktor decide que, una vez haya encontrado la manera de comunicarse con Yuuri y puedan entablar una relación de confianza, le preguntará si puede acompañarlo hasta la costa-. Ya estamos -dice una vez alcanzan el espacioso cuarto de baño de su hogar, volviendo a posar el trasero de Yuuri (¿tenían trasero las sirenas? No estaba seguro de que fuera el término correcto) en el suelo. Lo siguiente que hace Viktor es tomar su bien surtido botiquín de uno de los armaritos de la estancia y tomar un taburete bajo para instalarse de nuevo junto a la sirena. Cielos, aún le parecía increíble que tuviera a un ser como aquél frente a sus narices. ¡Era como si alguna deidad hubiera decidido convertir en realidad las ensoñaciones de su infancia! Viktor está tan emocionado que a penas sabe por dónde comenzar, pero finalmente se decide a tomar una de las manos de Yuuri con el fin de examinarla. Había deducido que, si de verdad había estado apoyándose sobre las palmas para arrastrarse y avanzar, tendría que haber sufrido pequeñas abrasiones en la piel, y no está equivocado. Los arañazos de la sirena son sorprendentemente superficiales, pero Viktor se quedará más tranquilo si se los desinfecta correctamente. No sabía cuán vulnerables eran aquellas criaturas frente a los patógenos terrestres, al fin y al cabo, y no pensaba arriesgarse a que Yuuri enfermara por su falta de atención-. ¿No te duele? -le pregunta, señalando los arañazos de sus manos y antebrazos mientras le dedica una mueca cargada de preocupación. La sirena es tan hermosa que la mera posibilidad de que sienta dolor rompe el corazón del biólogo-. No sé por qué has subido hasta aquí, pero no ha sido lo más prudente. Podrías haberte herido -Viktor está comenzando a acostumbrarse a hablar con Yuuri aún cuando no obtiene ningún tipo de respuesta, ya que de hecho es lo mismo que hace con su perra o con los peces del acuario. No es que quiera poner a la sirena al nivel de un animal, claro, pero el ruso siente que debe cuidar de él después de habérselo encontrado-.

-Yuuri frunce el ceño cuando Viktor lo posa sobre las frías baldosas del suelo en lugar de hacerlo dentro de la bañera. Habría jurado que lo dirigía hacia el enorme contenedor, pero al parecer se ha equivocado. De hecho, la sirena pronto descubre que también había errado al asumir que Viktor pretendía practicar el sexo allí, descubrimiento que solo sirve para intensificar el ardor de sus mejillas antes de recoger la cola, curvándola sobre el suelo. Es frustrante; pensó que una vez hubiese aparecido ante los ojos del humano, éste le reconocería y se abalanzaría a sus brazos, pero Viktor parece padecer un grave caso de timidez, porque aún no se ha insinuado. No le ha dedicado ni una sonrisa coqueta ni se ha acercado a devorarle los labios, ¿acaso está nervioso? ¿Le da vergüenza? Es posible que no esté preparado para intimar tan pronto, algo que a Yuuri no se le había ocurrido. Quizá, le susurra entonces una maliciosa vocecita, Viktor no sienta atracción hacia un cuerpo tan distinto, cubierto por escamas en lugar de piel y vello. La mera perspectiva se le antoja demasiado aciaga como para permitirse el lujo de reflexionar sobre ella durante su noche de bodas, así que se traga el nudo que le ha aparecido en la garganta y tiende la mano sin vacilar al humano, concediéndole la libertad de examinarle los rasguños. Aún le preocupa que le amedrenten sus formidables garras, ese conjunto de afiladas herramientas de caza, sin embargo la consternación de la sirena dura muy poco, porque enseguida se ve invadida por una enorme curiosidad al observar de cerca lo delicadas que parecen las manos de Viktor en comparación con las suyas. El pobre tiene las garras más blanditas e inútiles que ha presenciado en su vida, así que a Yuuri le tocará defenderlo. Llevará a cabo la labor con gusto y diligencia, no obstante, pues su deber como esposo es velar por la seguridad y el bienestar del hombre al que ha escogido como compañero de vida. Lo lleva haciendo desde que eran niños, al fin y al cabo. Todavía un poco confuso, Yuuri ladea la cabeza y aproxima la nariz a olfatear la sustancia desinfectante que Viktor extiende sobre los arañazos de su piel, arrugando el morro al advertir su aroma amargo y punzante. El ungüento le desagrada, pero tiene la fortuna de poder fijar sus atenciones en las palabras de su esposo y recrearse en el sonido de su voz, el cual suena tierno a la vez que preocupado. En ese instante a la sirena le encantaría poder explicarle que se encuentra bien, que no le duele nada, pero apenas puede valerse de una sonrisa para darle a entender que no le ha sucedido nada malo. A juzgar por las notas del tono intuye que le está regañando por haberse comportado como un imprudente, ante lo cual Yuuri sabe que, realmente, no puede defenderse. Viktor lleva razón, sí, aunque debe saber que la sirena logró la hazaña de pasar desapercibida frente todo un vecindario, así que no hay motivos de peso por los que alarmarse. ¡Lo que sucede es que Viktor era un buen hombre de mejor corazón que no puede evitar angustiarse, está convencido de ello! El muy condenado, además, tiene un rostro tan hermoso que, al final, Yuuri no puede resistir la tentación a estirar un brazo y acunarle la cara, usando el pulgar para acariciar con infinita termina la mejilla de su humano preferido. Es posible que aún no se entiendan pero, si quiere, hay lenguajes capaces de traspasar todo tipo de barreras comunicativas, y Yuuri está dispuesto a emplearlo con Viktor esta noche.-

-Viktor se esmera en la tarea de desinfectar las pequeñas heriditas de Yuuri antes de apartar la medicina a un lado y volver a cerrar el botiquín. La sirena no parece nada preocupada por sus propios rasguños, y eso lo lleva a pensar que es una criatura fuerte y poderosa. En fin, solo hace falta contemplar las largas e intimidantes garras que se gasta para deducir que ejerce el papel de depredador en el océano. Puede que se dedicara a cazar peces u otro tipo de criaturas de mayor tamaño para comer. ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Se limitaría a nadar detrás de ellas o emplearía algún tipo de herramienta especial? ¿Y si las sirenas cazaban en grupo, como las leonas? Siendo criaturas tan inteligentes, seguro que tenían establecido alguna clase de patrón social. ¿Serían familiares o se regirían por algún sistema de clanes? ¿Habría machos dominantes en los grupos? ¿Cómo funcionaba su reproducción?-. Ah -Viktor, distraído como estaba por sus propios pensamientos, sonríe al sentir el repentino contacto de la mano ajena sobre sus mejillas. Yuuri debía ser una criatura de sangre fría, ya que de otro modo no sería capaz de vivir en el océano, pero su caricia se siente extrañamente cálida. Puede que suene ridículo, pero el ruso llega a pensar que no es el tipo de caricia que uno le dedicaría a un desconocido. Oh, ¡pues claro!, Yuuri debe sentir muchísima curiosidad por él. Seguro que el hecho de tener a un humano así de cerca le resulta extraño y emocionante. ¿A caso quería averiguar más sobre aquello que los diferenciaba? Apostaría cualquier cosa a que sí, porque los ojitos de la sirena parecen brillar con un interés tan genuino como evidente-. Me miras como si nunca hubieras visto a nadie igual que yo... -le murmura, ladeando el rostro hacia la mano ajena. El hecho de que Yuuri sea tan propenso al contacto físico le resulta muy tierno. Jamás habría imaginado que las sirenas fueran criaturas táctiles y cariñosas-. Puedes investigar lo que quieras -concede, y toma la mano de Yuuri para conducirla más arriba, invitándolo así a tocarle el cabello-. Tienes curiosidad, ¿verdad? Yo también. -Viktor, dispuesto a expresar su propio interés por la sirena, eleva una mano y posa los dedos sobre una de sus curiosas orejas, comenzando a recorrer sus membranas muy despacio. No sabe lo delicada que puede ser, así que es mejor andarse con cuidado y no arriesgarse a lastimar a su invitado-.

-A Yuuri se le acelera el corazón cuando Viktor le devuelve la sonrisa, brillando de emoción sin apartar la mano de su mejilla. La ausencia de escamas es lo más fascinante de su perfecto rostro de ángel, cuyo tacto se le antoja suave como la piel de un delfín. Excepto por su mentón y la línea de la mandíbula, donde al frotar la yema de los dedos se encuentra con el nacimiento de una barba incipiente más áspera de lo que habría anticipado. Es maravilloso. ¡Siempre pensó que la barba de los hombres humanos sería delicada y sedosa! En cambio parece dura, pero no le molesta en absoluto al tacto. ¿Tendría algún significado sagrado llevarla afeitada? ¿Era por comodidad, estética, creencias religiosas...? Fuera como fuese, Viktor estaría muy guapo de cualquiera de las maneras, con barba o sin ella. A Yuuri le encantaría poder decírselo y elogiarle en una lengua que comprendiese, explicarle que ha pasado mucho tiempo soñando con el día en el que al fin pudiera acariciarle, pero se siente incapaz de elaborar las palabras. No las conoce, algo que produce en su corazón una inmensa tristeza equiparable al arrepentimiento que le causa no haberse molestado en aprender la lengua de Viktor antes. Por suerte, son pensamientos que tocan a su fin cuando nota el delicado roce con el que el humano se atreve a tocarle la membrana de la oreja. Hace cosquillas, pero no se aparta, pues advierte una fascinación en el tono de voz que emplea Viktor imposible de resistir; la curiosidad por explorarse es mutua, supone, descubrimiento que despierta un fuerte hormigueo en el estómago de la sirena al tiempo que responde a la dulzura del tacto con un canturreo. _Tu pelo es muy suave,_ le dice, pese a que el humano no pueda oír más que una compleja canción de rápida melodía. _Tu manos también. Aunque no entiendo cómo sobrevives sin garras. En mi mundo son fundamentales, las utilizamos para todo,_ bromea, dejando escapar una suave risita tras la que deja asomar la punta de los colmillos. Viktor, más que nadie, habría apreciado conocer las tradiciones y costumbres de su pueblo. Era un auténtico apasionado de la vida marina, al fin y al cabo, amante del conocimiento y cargado de buenas intenciones, motivo de sobra por el cual la sirena le habría detallado más que encantada todo lo que su ávido corazoncito hubiese deseado conocer. Ah, ¡era un humano tan bondadoso e inteligente...! Después, más animado, Yuuri vuelve a sujetar la mano de Viktor para inspeccionar sus dedos desprovistos de membrana, tan similares a los suyos y tan distintos al mismo tiempo. Le gustaría aprender el nombre de las diferentes partes del cuerpo en lengua humana, así que la sirena, con renovada determinación, señala el dorso de la mano de su esposo y, dedicándole una mirada curiosa, le incita a pronunciar su nombre con un insistente canto.-

-Viktor observa a Yuuri de hito en hito cuando éste comienza a cantarle. Parece que esté intentando comunicarse con él, pero eso no evita que se le antoje mágico y encantador; jamás había escuchado un sonido tan hermoso, ya que ni siquiera las ballenas entonaban con tanta armonía. El ruso sonríe y asiente, tal y como haría si pudiera entender a su adorable compañero, al mismo tiempo que hace descender una mano hasta esas delicadas branquias que tanto llaman su atención. No las toca demasiado, por supuesto, ya que sabe que se trata de una zona excesivamente delicada, pero deduce que no son muy distintas a las que poseen el resto de animales marinos... con la diferencia de que Yuuri podía prescindir de sus servicios para comenzar a respirar por la nariz, tal y como lo haría un humano corriente. Cielos, aquello era algo inaudito, una proeza de la evolución, un hito en el mundo de la biología conocida, y es por ello que Viktor no puede dejar de observar a la sirena como si fuera una estrella recién caída desde el cielo-. ¿Qué ocurre...? -pregunta, intentando descifrar el significado de los gestos de su acompañante. Parece que hay algo en su mano que le llama la atención, ¿pero qué será?-. ¿Te gusta mi mano? -se aventura a deducir, aunque el comportamiento de la sirena le hace pensar que se trata de otra cosa. ¿Sería posible que quisiera aprender?-. _Mano_ -le indica, y se mordisquea el labio inferior antes de alzarla con el fin de posar el dedo índice sobre la redondita naricilla de Yuuri-. _Nariz_ -murmura, y continúa deslizando el dedo por el rostro ajeno, cuya exótica belleza se le antoja cada vez más hipnótica-. _Ojos, mejillas, cejas_... -sigue enumerando, hasta que finalmente alcanza la boca de la sirena. Aún se siente algo sorprendido por el beso que le regaló en el porche, pero consigue tragar saliva sin ruborizarse-. _Labios_ -ah, antes a penas había tenido tiempo de recrearse en la sensación de tener la boca de la sirena contra la suya. ¡Bueno, no es que quisiera recrearse! Lo que ocurre es que jamás habría imaginado que recibiría un gesto tan tierno de una criatura tan mítica-. ¿Me dejarías ver tus dientes? -pregunta de repente, ansioso por continuar descubriendo cosas sobre su huésped, antes de levantarle suavemente el labio superior y meterle el pulgar en la boca-.

-Yuuri retiene el aliento en la garganta cuando advierte los dedos de Viktor explorarle las hendiduras de branquias, pero no se aparta. Tampoco le impide acariciarle los costados, pues el tacto es tan delicado, tan considerado, que pronto la sirena descubre que no hay motivos de peso por los que tener miedo y termina por relajarse. Seguro que Viktor siente una curiosidad abrumadora por conocer las diferencias anatómicas entre ellos, la misma que profesa Yuuri por descubrir los secretos que alberga bajo las capas de tela que le cubren el cuerpo. Según tenía entendido, los humanos eran ridículamente pudorosos en lo que se refiere a la desnudez, ¡eran adorables...! El asunto de la vestimenta intriga de sobremanera a la sirena y le encantaría interrogar al humano acerca de su significado, ¡pero ya lo hará más adelante! Ahora que Viktor ha comprendido su canción se le ha presentado por delante una oportunidad muy valiosa por conocer la traducción de algunos términos básicos en la lengua terrestre. Tiene muchas ganas de aprender.- Mano. Nariz. -repite con exacta y correcta pronunciación. El dedo del humano despierta un agradable cosquilleo sobre su piel allá por donde roza, acelerando el corazón de Yuuri por momentos.- Ojos, mejillas, cejas. -continúa, aunque es consciente de que se le ha escapado un acento extraño esta vez. Hay determinados sonidos más complicados que otros y, como perfeccionista nato que era, le avergüenza un poquito ser incapaz de imitarlos sin cometer un solo error a la primera. Necesita impresionar a Viktor, al fin y al cabo. Está a punto de repetir la última palabra cuando se ve sorprendido por la pregunta del humano, o lo que él intuye que se trata de una cuestión, a juzgar por la diferencia del tono. _Dientes_ , ha dicho, palabra que Yuuri reconoce por haberla escuchado antes. Ah, ¡ya lo entiende! Quiere ver sus colmillos, característica que, igual que muchas otras, no tienen en común. ¡Por supuesto que se lo permitirá! De hecho, la sirena esboza una cordial sonrisa con intención de facilitarle la tarea cuando Viktor vuelve a tomarle por sorpresa al meterle un dedo en la boca. En ese momento, una bandada de pececillos se revuelve en el vientre de Yuuri, prendiéndole las escamas de las mejillas ante el brutal erotismo del gesto. _Eso es excitante_ , entona, interpretando la melodía junto a un jadeo. Aquello era una demostración de intenciones, ¿verdad? Ningún humano se atrevería a penetrarle la boca sin, en fin, sentir cierto grado de atracción hacia su compañero. Aquel era un lenguaje universal, al fin y al cabo, así que, pese a dejar caer la mandíbula al principio con el fin de facilitarle la exploración, Yuuri termina por cerrar los labios en torno al pulgar y chupárselo lentamente. Decidido, pues, a desplegar todas sus artes de seducción, Yuuri hace acopio de todo su descaro para estirar un brazo y acariciar la cara interna del muslo de Viktor, apretándole la carne antes de descubrir el firme músculo que guarda bajo los pantalones. Las piernas del humano, además de curiosidad, le excitan lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que ha comenzado a ponerse húmedo. Así, empujada por su propio deseo, la sirena hace ascender la mano, y todo va bien hasta que la punta de la garra se le queda enganchada en la tela y, al tirar para liberarse, le desgarra el pantalón.-

-Viktor no puede más que asombrarse por la capacidad de aprendizaje que demuestra tener Yuuri; no sabe si es capaz de retener en la memoria todas las preguntas que repite, pero desde luego las pronuncia con bastante elocuencia. Lo más probable es que tenga unas cuerdas vocales tan eficaces como la de los humanos, algo curioso teniendo en cuenta que se trata de una criatura marina. ¿Por qué lo habría provisto la naturaleza de elementos que le permitían articular palabras cuando éstas no servían bajo el agua? Era todo un misterio, así que el biólogo se lanza con más emoción que prudencia a examinar el interior de la boca de la sirenita, comenzando por contemplar sus afiliados colmillos. Definitivamente, Yuuri debía ser un predador. Con semejante dentadura sería capaz de herir de muerte a cualquier pez, así como de triturar sus espinas y escamas. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que los músculos de su mandíbula eran más potentes que los de un humano, pero ahora mismo no podía confirmar su hipótesis. Lo que sí puede comprobar es la suavidad que reina en el interior de la boca ajena. La lengua de Yuuri, por lo que le parece advertir, es lisa, alargada y más suave de lo normal; al ruso se le presenta una buena oportunidad de comprobarlo cuando la sirena aprieta los labios alrededor de su dedo pulgar. Cielos, había estado tan concentrado en el examen físico que no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado la expresión de su acompañante. A Viktor se le acelera el corazón al distinguir la luminiscencia que vuelve a instalarse en las mejillas de la sirenita. Es tan tierno que siente que se le va a derretir el alma, aunque el modo en que se pone a chupar su dígito no tiene nada de inocente-. ¿Yuuri...? -murmura, observando a la sirena de forma cautelosa. No está muy seguro de por qué ha decidido atraparle el pulgar de esa manera, pero el gesto tiene algo de sensual que provoca que el biólogo también termine con las mejillas ruborizadas. _Todo esto debe tener algún sentido cultural para él_ , se obliga a pensar, aunque la forma en la que comienza a apretarle el muslo parece contener unas intenciones bastante claras. _No, espera, seguro que tiene curiosidad por mis piernas humanas_ , continúa especulando, poniéndose más y más nervioso y acelerado a medida que las caricias de la sirena ascienden hacia su entrepierna. Yuuri era una criatura inteligente, ¿habría sabido deducir que sus órganos reproductores se ubicaban allí? ¿Sentiría también curiosidad sobre ello? A Viktor también le gustaría descubrir cosas sobre la sexualidad de las sirenas, no puede negarlo, pero no está seguro de que las cosas estén marchando bien. Si Yuuri continuaba tocándolo así, su polla terminaría por reaccionar tarde o temprano, ya que la belleza de la criatura era demasiado destacable como para ignorarla sin más. ¡Viktor era un hombre al fin y al cabo, ¿de acuerdo?! Además, hacía casi un par de años que nadie lo había tocado de un modo tan íntimo, así que se encontraba especialmente sensible a _ese tipo_ de estímulos-. ¡Oh, vaya! -excalama al escuchar el siseo que surge desde sus pantalones cuando Yuuri los desgarra. El tejido, hasta entonces ajustado, se abre para dejar al descubierto no solo la blanca carne de su muslo, sino incluso parte de su reducida ropa interior. Viktor se mordisquea el labio y cierra las piernas en un gesto pudoroso, pero no se enfada ni mucho menos, pues da por sentado que Yuuri no tenía la intención de destrozarle la ropa-. No pasa nada -se apresura a aclararle entonces, haciendo un ademán con el que pretende restarle importancia. Los pantalones le gustaban, pero eran ya bastante viejos. Yuuri le había dado una buena oportunidad de acudir a las tiendas de ropa del centro para renovarlos-. No te preocupes, sé que no lo has hecho adrede -añade, comenzando a considerar el grado de amenaza que podrían llegar a suponer las afiladas garras de su invitado. Yuuri parecía inofensivo, pero Viktor esperaba que no le arañara la piel sin querer, o terminaría quedándose sin pierna-.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz cuarto aniversario del primer episodio de YOI! Lo celebramos con una actualización ^^

-Las pupilas de Yuuri se dilatan al contemplar el desgarro en la tela vaquera del pantalón de Viktor. Después traga saliva, sintiendo el calor ascenderle a través del cuello hasta encenderle las escamas de la punta de las orejas. Enseguida aparta la mano, cerrando los dedos con el fin de resguardar las garras y evitar futuros accidentes, pero el deseo, la imperiosa curiosidad por descubrir lo que Viktor oculta bajo las capas de tela crece como la espuma en su interior, al igual que crece el ardor que le recorre la polla, dura, pero aún envainada. El corazón de la sirena enloquece en su pecho mientras se pregunta, echando un cauteloso vistazo a la expresión de Viktor, si éste querría permitirle que continúe con las caricias. Será cuidadoso, ¡lo promete! Vigilará el recorrido de sus garras para no rozarle con la punta, ya que puede ser realmente delicado cuando se lo propone. De lo contrario se habría rebanado el miembro hace mucho tiempo. Es decir, ¿cómo podría detenerse ahora, cuando el humano se le antoja más adorable que nunca? Todo lo que disuade a Yuuri de proseguir con sus descarados y obscenos sobeteos es el hecho de que su marido cierre las piernas tras el rasguño, confundiendo a la sirena por un instante durante el que llega a creer que le ha molestado su osadía. Entonces agacha las orejas, avergonzado, dispuesto a ofrecer su mejor disculpa cuando vuelve a escuchar la voz de Viktor, dulce y conciliadora, se atrevería a deducir. Una sonrisa regresa a labios de la sirena, quien enseguida decide que dará a entender al humano lo que ha venido a buscar de una manera más explícita y directa, una que Viktor sea capaz de comprender sin mediar palabra. No ha aparecido en su cabaña para tomar su cuerpo sin consideración alguna, ¡eso sería espantoso y no validaría el matrimonio! Ha venido a volcar en el humano los más de diez años de amor que ha profesado por él desde las aguas, a venerarle, a protegerle, acompañarle y asegurarle que no le abandonará por el resto de la eternidad. Es decir, Viktor es _consciente_ de que ha aceptado su regalo, ¿verdad? De otra forma no le habría prometido que cuidaría de él para siempre, ni se habría llevado la perla a casa. Bien, está preparado. Yuuri toma con cautela la mano de Viktor entre las suyas, dirigiéndola hacia su pecho en su mejor intento por mostrarle su deseo. Allí podrá notar los latidos como truenos de su corazón. Viktor está precioso con ese suave color sonrosado tiñéndole las mejillas, ¡sin duda debía ser una respuesta positiva! En cualquier caso se propone incitarlo, entonando una canción para él: _Tú también puedes tocarme, Viktor. Si quieres_ , le dice. _Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a estar contigo. Soñaba con el día en el que me aceptases como esposo, con el momento de fundirme contigo..._ , suspira, invitándole a hacer descender los dedos hacia su vientre, donde nacen las primeras escamas más oscuras del mosaico que conforman sobre su piel.-

-Viktor no se resiste cuando Yuuri toma su mano, sino todo lo contrario; a pesar de lo extraño de la situación no puede sino sentirse irremediablemente atraído hacia la sirena, cuyas musicales palabras lo hechizan por completo. No tiene ni idea de lo que le está diciendo, claro, pero su expresión transmite mucha confianza e intimidad, tanta que al biólogo comienzan a temblarle las puntas de los dedos. Yuuri hablaba un lenguaje totalmente distinto al suyo, y aún así hay algo en su interior que responde a sus cantos, iniciando un burbujeo que le llena el vientre y le calienta el pecho. No quiere dejarse llevar por ese tipo de emociones, pese a todo, así que las achaca a su emoción profesional y parpadea para volver a concentrase en el estudio de Yuuri. La sirena es una criatura marina, pero su piel no es resbaladiza, áspera o escamosa, sino todo lo contrario-. _Suave_ -dice, buscando los ojos de la maravillosa criatura antes de esbozar una sonrisa. Espera que sea capaz de comprender que le está dedicando un halago. Con todo, y a pesar del aparentemente delicado aspecto que pueda tener Yuuri, Viktor es capaz de detectar la presencia de unos músculos duros y bien ejercitados bajo el tacto de sus dedos. Resulta natural que un ser que se pasa la vida nadando y atravesando la densidad del agua posea una musculatura firme y envidiable. Era como si practicara ejercicio constantemente. Pensándolo bien, seguro que Yuuri poseía más fuerza que un humano corriente, especialmente en los brazos y en la cola-. Creo que esto ha cambiado un poco -murmura el biólogo cuando la sirena lo incita a acariciarle las escamas. Ajeno a que la voluntad de su visitante era la de iniciar un instante erótico, Viktor no puede sino preocuparse por la repentina sequedad que parece mostrar su cuerpo. Ah, ¡qué estúpido había sido! No sabía cuánto tiempo podía pasar una sirena fuera del agua, pero apostaría a que éste se limitaba a unas horas. Sus escamas habían comenzado a perder el brillo y la elasticidad que parecían poseer al principio, así que el ruso hace una mueca de preocupación y se dispone a solucionarlo-. Creo que debería meterte en la bañera -propone, apartándose de Yuuri con el fin de incorporarse, ponerle el tapón a la bañera y abrir el grifo-. Es una suerte que sea tan grande... -añade para sí mismo. Viktor había pensado en reemplazar aquella enorme bañera por un práctico plato de ducha un montón de veces, pero era una reforma que había estado posponiendo durante prácticamente un año. Ahora se siente aliviado por haber retrasado el cambio-. ¿Qué temperatura prefieres? ¿Te gusta el agua caliente? -le pregunta a Yuuri, quien posiblemente no haya entendido su pregunta. Lo único que puede hacer el biólogo, por lo tanto, es tomar una de las manos de la criatura para conducirla suavemente hasta el chorro del agua que brota del grifo. El líquido brota a una temperatura más bien templada, pero Viktor no dudará en ponerla fría si la sirena se muestra disgustada. Las profundidades del océano siempre estaban gélidas, al fin de cuentas, así que no le extrañaría que fueran de su preferencia-.

-Viktor logra convencer a Yuuri de que entiende sus cánticos, prendiendo la llama de la esperanza en el corazón enamorado de la sirena. La honestidad y fascinación con la que el humano responde a sus caricias no puede haber resultado fruto de otra cosa que el deseo, ¿cierto? Entonces no puede haberse equivocado; Viktor le quiere y quiere sellar el vínculo del matrimonio. Una tímida pero extraordinariamente ilusionada risita escapa de los labios de Yuuri cuando los dedos del humano le exploran el vientre, ahí donde le burbujea el afecto y el anhelo por unirse a su querido terrestre. Después, con ojitos expectantes, atiende a Viktor y a la única palabra que susurra a medida que le acaricia, una que la sirena interpreta como un adjetivo o, mejor dicho, un _elogio_. Suave. Suave, suave, _suave_ , se repite. Era el tacto de su piel escamada. Se refiere a la textura. Bueno, es muy delicada. Como lo era la piel de su enamorado.- Suave. -le imita en alto, alzando el brazo para señalar el pómulo del humano.- Mejilla suave. -le dice, haciendo alarde de su nuevo conocimiento en vocabulario humano, dado que no le gustaría quedarse atrás en lo que se refiere a halagar a su esposo. Viktor era, sencillamente, una criatura de gran belleza y Yuuri se deshace en deseos por expresárselo, pero carece de los términos, por el momento. Siempre podría dárselo a entender mediante el placer físico; a fin de cuentas, Yuuri se ha quedado con las ganas de explorar entre las piernas de Viktor. Una vez Minako-sensei le explicó ciertos detalles acerca de la reproducción en los humanos y Yuuri absorbió la nueva información como si se tratase del secreto más importante que su mentora le pudiese haber revelado. Hasta aquel día, la joven sirena creía que sus vecinos terrestres se asemejaban a ellos en el sentido más íntimo de la palabra, pero resulta que son criaturas mucho más complicadas, pues unos poseen pene, mientras que otros tienen vagina. En ocasiones Yuuri aún se pregunta cómo podría procrear una comunidad en la que todos tienen el mismo aparato bajo los ridículos _pantalones_. Pero, ¿y Viktor? No es que quiera pecar de entrometido, pero le interesa mucho saber qué esconde tras los vaqueros. De acuerdo, puede que la experiencia de la sirena sea nula en lo que se refiere al sexo, pero, en fin, se ha dado placer con las manos muchas veces y, además, ¡no puede ser tan difícil complacer a un humano! Dispuesto a comprobarlo por sí mismo, Yuuri está a punto de alargar el brazo para acariciar la entrepierna de su marido cuando éste se aparta y se incorpora. Yuuri se queda muy chocado, observando al humano de hito en hito, sin comprender a qué ha venido el cambio de actitud tan repentino.- Viktor... -musita con el ceño fruncido, aunque la mueca de confusión desaparece en cuanto el aludido obra entonces un truco de magia espectacular: eleva la pequeña palanca sobre la bañera y un chorro de agua tibia emerge de la nada. La mandíbula de la sirena cae al suelo, quedando hipnotizada, antes de tomar la iniciativa de tirar de la misma palanca por sí misma. La temperatura cambia, pudiendo regularla a placer, lo cual a Yuuri se le antoja divertidísimo.- Caliente. -repite, sonriendo con los dedos bajo el chorro de agua templada. Siguiendo la llamada de la naturaleza, la sirena, pues, procede a brincar hacia el interior del recipiente para chapotear y humedecerse las escamas, tarareando feliz antes de señalar a Viktor con un dedo para que se acerque.-

-Viktor se queda inmóvil, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en la cara, cuando Yuuri decide saltar al interior de la bañera a medio llenar. Parece tan feliz, tan contento, que el biólogo no puede sino sentirse del mismo modo. Ah, ¿cómo podía ser que las sirenas se hubieran ganado esa mala fama que le otorgaban las leyendas? Yuuri parecía un cachorrito acuático, no un asesino de marineros, y Viktor se habría acercado para acariciarle la cabeza si no fuera porque está demasiado ocupado intentando no morirse de puro amor. Había sido una suerte que Yuuri hubiera decidido subir la colina para alcanzar su casa en concreto, porque de haberse presentado en la puerta de otro vecino, ahora mismo estaría metido en el tanque de algún laboratorio. Imaginar a una criatura tan hermosa, alegre y sonriente encerrada en algún lugar mientras es sometida a todo tipo de experimentos le duele en el alma, así que se promete que hará todo lo posible por protegerla, al menos hasta que decida regresar al mar. ¡Ojalá pudiera preguntarle por qué había abandonado la valiosa protección de las aguas! Debía tener algún motivo de peso, eso seguro, y le gustaría ayudarlo en caso de que persiguiera algún objetivo en concreto. A Viktor le gustaría disponer de todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender de la sirena, pero era muy consciente de que cuanto más tiempo pasara ésta en territorio humano, más peligro correría-. ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta el biólogo en cuanto Yuuri comienza a hacerle gestos. Lo primero que hace al aproximarse a la bañera es arremangarse la camisa, y luego recupera el taburete de madera para tomar asiento cerca de su invitado-. Se nota que es tu elemento natural -comenta, acercando una mano al agua para chapotear de forma distraída. Al parecer, Yuuri no tenía problema a la hora de remojarse en agua dulce. Eso hace que Viktor tantee la posibilidad de que existan sirenas de río, o de que la especie posea la capacidad de adaptarse a todo tipo de aguas, sean dulces o saladas, cálidas o frías-. Eres increíble -le susurra, acariciándole la carita una vez más-. _Increíble_ -le repite, esperando que entienda que se trata de otro halago-. _Hermoso_ -añade. Luego, y en un impulsivo arrebato, se atreve a tararear un par de notas alegres y tranquilas. Yuuri parecía expresarse mediante melodías, así que quizá pudiera transmitirle sus sentimientos de ese modo. Sea como fuere, el biólogo no puede esperar antes de continuar explorando su anatomía, así que hunde la mano bajo el agua y retoma el estudio de las escamas que la sirena posee en el vientre. Ahora volvían a estar firmes y brillantes, así que el agua debía haberlas hidratado-.

-Si Viktor le preguntase, Yuuri respondería que no es cuestión de adaptación al agua dulce ni a las aguas tibias, sino capacidad para obtener oxígeno a través de las fosas nasales. Terminaría intoxicándose en caso de utilizar las branquias para respirar al sumergirse en la bañera, pero tampoco es tan ingenuo como para negarse a remojar las escamas en una charca de agua dulce cuando sabe que su piel necesita humedad para evitar resquebrajarse bajo la peligrosa sequedad de la atmósfera terrestre. Viktor, que siempre ha gozado de una habilidad muy particular para cuidar de la vida marina, ha sido muy amable, además de avispado, al concederle tan práctico rincón dentro del cuarto para poder bañarse. Tenía el marido más considerado del mundo, ¡por eso lo escogió! No había más que ser testigo de la dulzura que mostraba con todas y cada una de las criaturas del acuario, desde las anémonas hasta las estrellas de mar, las mantarrayas y tiburones, los erizos, los pingüinos y tortugas, ¡no había ser que no le conociese! Yuuri había estado muy pendiente durante los últimos años de la labor de Viktor en el centro de investigación, y a juzgar por su amplio conocimiento y buen trato de las especies seguro que ocupa uno de los cargos más altos. Al fin y al cabo, estaba siempre correteando de un lado para otro en el interior del recinto. Eso debía ser buena señal.- Ah. -jadea, llevándose una grata sorpresa al sentir la delicada caricia de la mano ajena rozarle la mejilla. Quizá sea culpa del agua, pero la sirena comienza a sentirse realmente acalorada desde la cintura hasta el extremo de la cola, el cual agita complacida y perezosa recreándose en los elogios que le dedica su humano preferido. Porque son elogios, ¿verdad? Viktor emplea el tono de un halago, puede detectarlo en cada nota que abandona su garganta, claro como la orilla en una mañana de verano.- Hermoso. -repite, saboreando la palabra, memorizándola. Ya conoce muchas, pero su hambre de sabiduría continúa insaciable; de hecho, Yuuri no se dará por satisfecho hasta haber aprendido a comunicarse. Según parece, tal vez derriben la barrera comunicativa mucho antes de lo esperado. Viktor le deja completamente boquiabierto al convertir sus elogios en una melodía que Yuuri comprende como si un miembro de su propia especie la hubiese recitado.- Viktor. -susurra, impresionado. Al principio se limita a parpadear con incredulidad, convencido de que la imaginación le acaba de hacer una jugarreta, sin embargo, poco a poco, Yuuri descubre que lo que ha escuchado ha sido real. Muy real. Viktor le ha hablado. Le ha hablado, porque tiene la voz de una sirena. El humano tiene la voz de _una sirena_ , y no parece percatarse siquiera. Continúa acariciándole, examinando sus escamas como si no acabase de ser artífice de un fenómeno único entre un millón. Oh, Yuuri lo siente mucho por su coño húmedo pero va a interrumpir el manoseo antes de sugerirle al humano que le meta los dedos, porque Viktor no se ha enterado del don que alberga esa prodigiosa garganta suya y a la sirena le indigna no haberlo descubierto hasta ahora. Así, incorpora la espalda y toma ansioso el rostro de Viktor entre sus dedos palmeados, invitándole muy entusiasmado con suaves canturreos a que imite su próxima entonación. Después, tras un carraspeo, Yuuri pronuncia una sencilla melodía de tres notas. _Mi nombre es Viktor_ , dice, incitándole a repetirlo.-

-Viktor se encuentra presionando suavemente las escamas de Yuuri y disfrutando del modo en que cambian de tono según se giran cuando la sirena se apresura a tomarle el rostro entre sus manos. El biólogo da un pequeño respingo; durante un momento teme haberse sobrepasado o haber lastimado a la sirena, pero por suerte no parece que esté enfadada. ¿Qué será, pues, lo que necesita de él? Sus preciosos ojitos castaños lo observan como si acabara de obrar un milagro, pero Viktor necesita un instante para encajar las piezas. Su tarareo había sido totalmente improvisado, una prueba nacida de una corazonada aleatoria, así que no esperaba llamar la atención de Yuuri con ello-. M-me da un poco de vergüenza... -murmura, entendiendo que Yuuri pretende que repita el precioso y armónico canturreo que acaba de dedicarle. ¡Como si pudiera imitar la voz de una sirena! Era imposible que obtuviera un resultado remotamente parecido, pero al final decide animarse a intentarlo. Es Yuuri quien se lo ha pedido, al fin y al cabo, así que supone que no hay nada malo en ello. Así, y tras inspirar lentamente para llenarse los pulmones de oxígeno, Viktor deja escapar una melodía que, si bien no es idéntica a la de la sirena, sí que se parece un poco. Cielos, ni siquiera sabe lo que ha dicho (eso siempre y cuando haya dicho algo), y no se le ocurre ningún modo de entender el lenguaje musical de la mágica criatura que le acaricia el rostro. Él era biólogo marino, sus conocimientos respecto a la comunicación se limitaban a las danzas de cortejo o a los cambios de color de las especies marinas, nada más-. Lo siento, Yuuri, no puedo entenderte de esta manera -le confiesa a la sirena, desviando la mirada con algo de tristeza. Ah, ¡qué impotencia sentía! Su tiempo con Yuuri podía estar limitado, y él era incapaz de preguntarle todo cuanto quería saber, de hablar con él y de aprender cosas sobre su especie y su cultura. El miedo a no encontrar el modo de comunicarse con la sirena lo llena de pena, así que no tarda en liberar un suspiro cargado de resignación y pesar-.

-Yuuri esboza una sonrisa cálida como el sol al presenciar la tímida actitud que se apodera de la expresión de Viktor cuando éste comprende lo que le ha pedido. De acuerdo, puede comprenderlo, así que no lo presionará; en cambio, se limita a acariciarle con dulzura las mejillas, preciosas como están teñidas de rosa, en un intento por expresarle que allí, entre ellos, no hay nada por lo que avergonzarse. Reconoce que el lenguaje de las sirenas es complejo, pero la breve demostración de la que el humano ha hecho gala con su genuino canturreo promete una habilidad muy rara en las especies terrestres, motivo de sobra por el que Yuuri se muestre tan ilusionado. Toda sirena que se precie cuenta con el órgano cantor adecuado para enviar señales acústicas bajo el agua; su alfabeto consta de cuarenta y siete notas musicales, todas únicas en sonido y pronunciación. La duración, el timbre y la vibración de cada una eran distintos, y sus diferentes combinaciones eran las que daban lugar a la comunicación. El hecho de que Viktor, un humano, pueda repetir la canción y hacerse comprender ante Yuuri era un descubrimiento revolucionario, así que la sirena no comprende a qué viene la tristeza que brota de pronto desde la voz de su querido esposo. _No, Viktor, no te lamentes. Podremos aprender, yo te enseñaré_ , tararea la sirena muy despacio, tratando de infundarle ánimos.- Increíble. -murmura en alto, esbozando una sonrisa. Si Yuuri ha podido comprender las palabras del humano, entonces nada les impedirá alcanzar el éxito en el sentido contrario, ya lo verá. Por ahora, no obstante, cree que el lenguaje corporal es el método en el que deben apoyarse, puesto que hasta el momento ha sido de utilidad y les ha funcionado bien. Yuuri ha venido para quedarse y, convencido de estar actuando como se espera de él, dará sus intenciones a conocer a través de un gesto que no deje un ápice de duda en su marido. En ese instante atrapa los labios de Viktor en un beso cariñoso y delicado, tenaz y, sobre todo, apasionado. En poco se asemeja al casto pico con el que le saludó a las puertas de su hogar, sino que acuna la nuca del humano con una mano mientras emplea la lengua para abrirle la boca. Necesita tenerlo cerca y no duda en dejarlo muy claro acortando la distancia, acariciando la húmeda lengua ajena y sus suavísimos labios antes de clavar las garras en su camisa de algodón y, ajeno a la posibilidad de desabrochársela sin más, reventarle los botones. _Por favor, fóllame_ , suplica con una canción, atreviéndose a acariciar el pecho desnudo de Viktor.-

-Viktor es consciente de que podría buscar ayuda para desentrañar los misterios que entraña el lenguaje de la sirena. Trabajaba en un acuario, a fin y al cabo, así que conocía a grandes profesionales que, a su vez, conocían a eminencias en lo que al conocimiento marino respectaba. Con todo, tiene muy claro que no piensa hablarle de Yuuri a nadie más. Prefiere cargar con el peso de la frustración que supone no poder aprender de él a comprometer su seguridad por un deseo egoísta. Está a punto de prometerle a la sirena que piensa cuidar de ella hasta que decida regresar al mar, de hecho, cuando ésta vuelve a sorprenderlo con un beso. Viktor piensa, al principio, que va a darle un pico como el de antes, pero no tarda en comprender que está equivocado. La lengua de Yuuri es apasionada e insistente, y antes de que pueda darse cuenta, el ruso la siente flanqueando el umbral de sus labios y encontrándose con la suya propia. La sorpresa es tan grande que Viktor siente que se marea durante un momento. El beso de la sirena es dulce y cariñoso, pero lo confunde hasta el punto en que lo deja completamente paralizado. ¿Por qué está Yuuri tomando su boca con semejante grado de pasión? El ruso se obliga a pensar que se trata de otro gesto relacionado con su cultura (quizá es su modo de darle las gracias por haberle ofrecido la bañera, o por haberlo hospedado en su casa), pero cuando la sirena utiliza las garras para destrozarle la camisa, sabe que hay un sentido inequívocamente sexual detrás de sus gestos-. A-ah... -Viktor boquea como un pececito fuera del agua, aturdido y agitado, mientras se aferra al borde de la bañera con las dos manos. El beso de la sirena le ha dejado el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, pero debe serenarse y enfriar sus pensamientos. Lo que está ocurriendo es _peligroso_ en muchos sentidos, pero Viktor no sabe cómo ponerle fin de forma educada. No es capaz de comprender los motivos de Yuuri, al fin y al cabo, y en tan solo un segundo formula varias hipótesis alejadas de la realidad, como que la sirena haya salido del mar para copular con un humano cualquiera o algo así. Ah, ¿podían las sirenas aparearse con miembros de otra especie? ¿No existían demasiadas incompatibilidades físicas? ¿Sería una especie de rito de iniciación? Viktor, asaltado por cientos de dudas y una oleada de calor que le trepa desde el vientre, vuelve a marearse. Esta vez ni siquiera puede aguantar el equilibrio sobre el taburete, así que termina cayendo de culo en el suelo mientras se sostiene la frente con una mano-. Y-Yuuri, tú-- -balbucea, e inspira hondo antes de observar a la sirena-. ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mí? -le pregunta, agitado y confuso. ¿Y si la sirena solo se había mostrado conciliadora y amable porque perseguía un propósito en concreto respecto a su cuerpo? Viktor necesita respuestas, así que busca un modo de hacerse entender-. ¿ _Sexo_? -dice, y eleva las manos para representar el obsceno gesto de la penetración empleando el dedo índice de la mano izquierda-.

-A Yuuri le habría encantado que Viktor mostrase un poco más de entusiasmo a la hora de comerle la boca, pero no pedirá más de lo que el humano esté dispuesto a ofrecer. Si prefiere sostenerse sobre el borde de la bañera en lugar de envolverle entre sus fuertes brazos, como en tantas veces antes la sirena ha fantaseado, está en su derecho de hacerlo. Esta noche no tienen prisa, ya que era una ocasión especial. Ah, ¡Yuuri está tan nervioso...! Es la primera vez que besa a alguien y resulta que ha compartido el momento con una persona la mar de especial, así que no podría calificar la situación como nada menos que perfecta. Viktor está caliente, se siente muy suave contra sus labios y pronto la sirena quiere más, arrastrando las palmas sobre el ardiente y terso pecho de su esposo antes de que éste se aparte y caiga el suelo con la torpeza propia de una pequeña foca aprendiendo a reptar por tierra. _¿Te has hecho daño?_ , inquiere la sirena de inmediato, sin percatarse del uso que ha hecho de su lengua nativa. Está a punto de estirar el brazo para ofrecerle su ayuda cuando detecta en la voz ajena incuestionable incertidumbre, dudas e incluso recelo. A juzgar por la actitud que muestra el humano, una que Yuuri jamás habría sospechado encontrarse, deduce que su beso lo ha confundido. No, peor; es posible que le haya disgustado. ¿Será por los colmillos? Ha tenido cuidado de no hacerle daño, pero entendería que le inquietaran. Luego se percata de que no ha podido haber cometido un error mayor. Lo que sucede en realidad es que Viktor desconoce a qué ha venido el beso, o eso es lo que da a comprender a través de unas cuestiones que Yuuri es incapaz de traducir, pero sí sospechar. Una conjetura tras otra se solapan en la agitada cabecita de la sirena, desde la posibilidad de que al humano no le atraiga hasta el hecho de que desconozca el significado de la perla que Yuuri le ha entregado. Abochornada, la sirena niega con la cabeza ante el lascivo gesto que Viktor emplea para aclarar su pregunta.- Viktor... -murmura, sin saber qué más responder. No dispone de palabras. No puede expresarse y es muy frustrante. Sexo, ha dicho. Sí, quiere sexo. Ha venido a completar el ritual del casamiento junto al hombre al que ha pedido matrimonio y quiere hacer el amor bajo las estrellas, pero ahora se da cuenta de que tal vez Viktor no lo sepa. _¿Es que no me reconoces...? Soy Yuuri, vivo en las rocas, muy cerca de ti_ , canta desesperado, inclinándose sobre el borde de la bañera. Yuuri interpreta el oleaje con gestos manuales, simboliza la playa y dibuja el acantilado. Después junta las palmas e imita el movimiento de las valvas de una ostra al abrirse, estirando los brazos en dirección al humano como si pretendiera entregarle el molusco. _Estamos casados, Viktor. Has aceptado la perla de cristal y he venido a quedarme contigo_ , prosigue, indignándose ante su nula capacidad para leer e interpretar la perplejidad del humano antes. La frustración empuja a Yuuri a saltar de la bañera y abandonar el cuarto en busca de la perla, arrastrándose sobre su cola en dirección al salón principal, revolviendo el papeleo amontonado sobre la mesa entre resoplidos histéricos. _¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde la tienes?_ -

-Viktor se ve invadido por una desagradable sensación de angustia al ser testigo de la frustrada expresión que domina el rostro de la sirena. No quería que se enfadara con él, pero tampoco que malinterpretara las cosas. Yuuri no tenía por qué agradecer su hospitalidad mediante besos, caricias o sexo; su interés respecto a él era inocente y profesional, totalmente casto. No es como si hubiera podido imaginar que una sirena quisiera acostarse con él, en cualquier caso. ¡Ni siquiera había sido consciente de su existencia hasta hacía una hora! Yuuri era una criatura hermosa, inteligente y mágica, y Viktor está seguro de que cualquier miembro de su especie estaría encantado de emparejarse con él, pero no sabe si es _ético_ que exista ese tipo de relación entre ellos. Por no saber, ni siquiera sabe cuál es el concepto de _relación_ que tienen las criaturas marinas. Además, ¿por qué iba Yuuri a escogerlo a él, que no es más que un humano corriente y desconocido? ¿Es que no temía la posibilidad de que pudiera hacerle daño? Si el biólogo hubiera tenido otro tipo de principios (o hubiera carecido de ellos directamente), Yuuri se encontraría en serio peligro ahora mismo-. ¡Espera! -exclama el ruso, que no encuentra la forma de impedir que la sirena abandone la bañera para arrastrarse hacia el exterior del aseo, salpicándolo todo de agua en el proceso. Lo único que puede hacer es levantarse de un salto y perseguirla por el pasillo hasta el salón, procurando sujetar y mantener en pie todos aquellos muebles u objetos que Yuuri golpea con la cola. Parece realmente alterado, y Viktor teme que vaya a destrozarle la casa como venganza a su rechazo hasta que se percata de que, de hecho, la sirena parece estar buscando algo en concreto-. ¡Para, Yuuri! -le pide, aunque no se atreve a sujetarlo mientras se encarga de desordenar los papeles que componen su último estudio sobre los erizos de mar que habitan en el acuario. Al final, Viktor se da cuenta de que resultará mucho más rápido y sencillo entregarle la concha que encontró en la playa. Yuuri había hecho alusión a ella hacía un momento, ¿verdad? Quizá había subido hasta la colina para buscarla, así que Viktor corre hasta su despacho, toma el tesoro que tomó en la orilla aquella misma mañana y regresa junto a la sirena en un instante-. Está aquí, mira, está aquí -le indica a Yuuri entre jadeos, tendiéndole la concha-. Y-yo, uh... no sabía que tenía dueño, por eso la cogí -la explica, aunque mucho se teme que no podrá hacerse entender mediante palabras-. Lo siento, Yuuri -añade pues, haciendo un gesto de perdón con las dos manos-. No pretendía robártela, te lo prometo -le asegura, bajando la cabeza con vergüenza y humildad-.

-Un aciago presentimiento emerge en el corazón de Yuuri, quien pronto comienza a sentirse amedrentado por la idea de haber malinterpretado por completo la situación. No tenía pruebas de que Viktor correspondiese su amor. Es cierto que escuchó y comprendió la promesa que susurró hacia la perla, pero nada pudo asegurarle que las estuviera dedicando a la sirena que lo observaba desde el mar, así que, mientras revuelve el centenar de papeles que el humano tenía apilados sobre la mesa, dejándose llevar por un inminente disgusto, Yuuri se reprocha el mal juicio y la impulsividad de sus actos. Siempre creyó que Viktor saltaría a estrecharlo entre sus brazos al reencontrarse y no sospechó de sus motivos para no hacerlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero ahora Yuuri se da cuenta, igual que se percata de que ha sido un completo estúpido. Le ha pedido matrimonio a un humano que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Ha hecho el ridículo. Es la sirena más torpe, necia y ridícula de los siete mares, ¡Minako tenía razón y todo lo que Yuuri hizo fue ignorar sus consejos! Debió escucharla; si le hubiese escuchado, ahora no estaría a punto de gritar apenado como una banshee en pleno salón de la cabaña de un humano. Todo lo que detiene el ataque de nervios de Yuuri es el suave tono de voz que emplea Viktor para calmarle, música a la que se aferra como si fuese el oxígeno que le mantiene con vida. Viktor, además, parece haber comprendido su búsqueda, pues porta entre las manos la misma ostra que la sirena le entregó hace unas horas. A juzgar por el cuidado con el que maneja su regalo y el modo en el que se lo tiende, Yuuri deduce que tampoco conoce el significado de una perla de cristal. Al final, los hombros de Yuuri caen con resignación, contemplando triste los labios del humano pronunciar palabras que no entiende, pero cuyo significado trasciende cualquier barrera lingüística que hasta el momento les haya impedido comprenderse el uno al otro. _Es tuya. No me la tienes que devolver_ , le responde con un delicado trino. Después, la sirena extiende el brazo y toma los dedos de Viktor, cerrándoselos en torno a la ostra con gesto firme mientras aguarda, de corazón, que sepa que puede quedársela. Un hombre como él, inteligente y apasionado, protegerá mejor que nadie un tesoro tan extraño, así que Yuuri decide que puede confiársela. A continuación, tras imitar la inclinación con la que Viktor se ha disculpado, la sirena recoge y amontona los papeles que ha esparcido sobre la alfombra con su histerismo, devolviéndolos a su sitio.- Lo siento. -repite, ya que esa parte ha podido captarla y tampoco querría dar la impresión de ser una bestia. Ordenará su desastre y después se marchará de regreso a las profundidades. Con un poco de suerte, Viktor jamás se enterará del auténtico significado que entrañaba la perla.-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor mete las manos en un lugar inapropiado y después le prepara la cena a Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde ahora actualizaremos cada lunes y cada jueves :)

-A Viktor se le parte el corazón en un centenar de pedacitos cuando observa la resignada expresión que se le queda a la sirena. ¿Por qué está tan triste? El biólogo no logra comprender qué le ocurre, pero tiene la sensación de que es culpa suya y de su incapacidad de comprender el lenguaje de su invitado. Si supiera cuál era el problema, podría ofrecerle algún tipo de consuelo-. No pasa nada -le susurra por el momento, quitándole importancia al hecho de que haya desordenado sus papeles. Al fin y al cabo solo eran eso, papeles, un absurdo estudio que pretendía enviar a alguna revista científica con la esperanza de que no volvieran a rechazarlo por su estatus de becario. Las negras letras de su tesis estaban muertas, pero Yuuri, que era un auténtico prodigio de la naturaleza, se encontraba justo frente a él, vivo y hermoso. El biólogo no había tenido demasiado éxito en su vida profesional, pero se sentía muy afortunado por haberse encontrado con Yuuri. Aquél era el sueño de su vida, y no convertirse en el célebre mandamás de algún centro de investigación. Si se había hecho biólogo marino era porque amaba el océano y todo cuanto éste contenía; no solo porque sintiera curiosidad por los misterios que se ocultaban en las profundidades, sino porque le parecía un universo puro y primitivo, muy distinto al de los humanos-. Déjalo -le pide a la sirena, tomándola suavemente por las manos para indicarle que puede olvidarse de recoger los papeles. No está seguro de lo que ha ocurrido durante los últimos minutos, pero tiene la sensación de que Yuuri se siente terriblemente mal por ello, y eso no le gusta nada. ¿Cómo podría animarlo y conseguir que volviera a dedicarle una sonrisa de colmillos afilados?-. Ven aquí -le pide, y tira de su agarre para darle un abrazo. La piel de la sirena se ha quedado fría después de que ésta haya abandonado la bañera de agua caliente, y eso le preocupa. Supone que no se trata de una especie propensa a pillar catarros, pero no puede evitarlo-. Conseguiremos entendernos, ¿vale? Aprendes muy deprisa -le susurra, acariciándole la espalda con delicadeza-. Hasta entonces puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras -añade, y se separa para señalar a Yuuri y, justo después, señalar el suelo del comedor-.

-Yuuri tiene muchas ganas de dejar escapar la trágica canción que emerge en su garganta, pero se contiene. No merece la pena lamentarse por una misión condenada al fracaso, aunque hubiese tardado años en descubrir que Viktor, pese a su profesión y el apego innato que mostraba por el mar, desconocía no solo la existencia de la sirena que le salvó la vida hace tanto tiempo, sino de toda su especie. Antes de entregar la perla que sellaría su alianza matrimonial, la sirena se prometió que dejaría tranquilo al humano en caso de recibir un rechazo, que se marcharía, pues Viktor era un hombre libre de quien jamás exigiría afecto sin merecerlo, no obstante allí, en el salón de su cabaña, descubre que regresar al océano se le antoja más duro de lo previsto. El corazón de Viktor aún le hipnotiza con su canción y Yuuri no quiere dejarle, de verdad que no, por eso lo último que necesita es recibir un último incentivo por el que permanecer en el hogar del humano. Ese abrazo en el que le envuelve se siente cálido, acogedor y conciliador. Yuuri no ha podido comunicarle la raíz del malentendido a su querido humano, el más especial que ha conocido nunca, pero cree sentir que lo está perdonando por haberse equivocado. ¿Le habría abrazado igual en caso de descubrir que una sirena le había pedido matrimonio? ¿O, por el contrario, habría huido de él? Mil cuestiones se apoderan de Yuuri mientras respira tranquilo entre los brazos de Viktor, problemas que la ceguera del amor no le había permitido plantearse durante todos estos años suspirando por el chico de cabellos plateados. Desconoce las preferencias del humano en cuanto al físico de sus posibles compañeros íntimos, en cuanto al carácter y a las habilidades de los mismos. Nunca se paró a reflexionar acerca de lo que Viktor valora en un amante de por vida, así que ahora no puede sino temer a la posibilidad de ser insuficiente para él. Tampoco sabe si prefiere a un compañero con piernas. Eso es lo que más le preocupa de todo. El caso es que, pese a todo, el humano vuelve a hacer gala de esa condenada amabilidad característica suya y le devuelve la esperanza, dándole a entender que pueden ser amigos. La idea alegra a la sirena, quien emite un suavísimo gorgorito para expresar que está de acuerdo.- Amigo -le dice, esbozando una débil sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza al comprender que Viktor desea que se quede. Quizá por esta noche, tal vez durante la siguiente, puede que tan solo por una semana, pero le ha pedido que se quede a su lado y a Yuuri le basta como consuelo. Más contenta, la sirena le devuelve los papeles desordenados, aún mostrando signos de bochorno por haberse cargado lo que debía ser un valioso proyecto de investigación sobre erizos. No ha podido evitar reparar, con inevitable curiosidad, en las imágenes plasmadas junto a las letras, al fin y al cabo. Ah, ¡tiene una idea! Entusiasmado, Yuuri señala el papel y lo planta frente al humano, esperando a que se lo lea. Le encantaría oírle hablar de su trabajo como, uh, importante científico de, uhm, un importante centro acuático donde rehabilitan habitantes marinos sin posibilidad de supervivencia en aguas salvajes. Un gesto muy altruista por parte de los terrestres, sin duda. A decir verdad, nunca le quedó del todo claro la posición de Viktor en la sociedad humana, pero está deseando descubrirlo.-

-Viktor asiente con una sonrisa, contento de que Yuuri haya accedido a quedarse en calidad de _amigo_. No ha hablado en vano al decir que espera que comiencen a entenderse muy pronto, ya que la sirena ha demostrado poseer una capacidad increíble no solo a la hora de retener y repetir las palabras, sino también de _comprender_ su significado. Si los humanos fuera igual de inteligentes, el mundo funcionaría de un modo muy distinto. En fin, no es de extrañar que las sirenas posean un intelecto más evolucionado, ya que se las han apañado para sobrevivir en libertad y ocultándose de los humanos hasta el momento. ¡Eso tenía muchísimo mérito! ¿A caso habrían establecido rutas seguras por las que desplazarse? ¿Poseerían alguna técnica de camuflaje? Ah, Viktor está planteándose otro buen puñado de preguntas, pero lo más importante ahora mismo es atender la petición de su invitado, que parece dispuesto a escucharle hablar sobre su investigación aún cuando no puede entender ni una de las palabras que salen por su boca-. Te lo leeré si regresamos a la bañera -le dice, señalando el camino que conduce al baño. No quiere que Yuuri vuelva a deshidratarse, y el suelo del salón no es el lugar más cómodo para ponerse a hablar de erizos. Así, Viktor se pone en pie y espera a que la sirena lo acompañe. El corredor aparece ahora lleno de salpicones y pequeños charquitos, pero no es nada que no pueda solucionar con la ayuda de un mocho un poco más tarde-. Entra con cuidado -le pide a Yuuri, a quien le tiende la mano con el fin de ayudarlo a entrar en la bañera. Antes de instalarse de nuevo en el taburete, sin embargo, Viktor piensa que hará bien en cambiarse de ropa. La raja de sus pantalones es cada vez más grande, y su camisa ha quedado convertida en unos harapos inservibles-. Espera un momento -le pide a Yuuri, acompañando sus palabras con un par de gestos con los que pretende hacerse entender. El biólogo no pasa demasiado rato fuera del baño, sin embargo, ya que a penas le cuesta un par de minutos llegar hasta su habitación y cambiar su maltratado atuendo por un pijama de pantalones cortos. Después, Viktor regresa junto a Yuuri y se sienta a su lado para leerle las primeras hojas de su trabajo. Se asegura de que la sirena pueda ojear los folios desde su posición, ya que existe la posibilidad de que comience a familiarizarse con las palabras-.

-Yuuri accede de inmediato a regresar a la bañera a cambio de que Viktor le conceda la oportunidad de escuchar la densa pero increíble tesis que ha estado preparando durante el último puñado de meses. Le parece un intercambio de intereses justo, aunque su dulce humano debería saber que a la sirena le hierve la sangre en pura curiosidad por husmear cada rincón de su mágico hogar. Los muebles y las baldas del humilde saloncito estaban repletos de misteriosos cachivaches de utilidad desconocida para Yuuri, artefactos que le encantaría manipular hasta descubrir su función. Al final, ya de regreso en el cuarto de baño con la cola enroscada y sumergida dentro del agua, la sirena decide que pedirá a Viktor más tarde que le permita explorar su casa y, si es tan amable, que le hable de los diferentes tesoros que exhibe en ella. Reconoce que la tristeza por descubrir que Viktor no le recuerda aún le invade el corazón, punzándole en el pecho, pero se niega a permitir que el dolor le impida disfrutar de la ansiada compañía de su humano favorito. Tiene toda su atención a su disposición, al fin y al cabo; no podría pedir nada mejor. Con una ilusionada sonrisa, pues, la sirena apoya los codos sobre el borde de la bañera y posa la cabeza encima de las palmas, dispuesto a escuchar hasta el último detalle de lo que su sabio amigo tenga que decirle acerca de los erizos de mar... aunque su nivel en cuanto a vocabulario le impida deducir una pizca de todo lo que vaya a contarle. Hay muchos términos la sirena que aún no comprende. La mayor parte de lo que Viktor recita escapa a su entendimiento; las palabras son largas y enrevesadas, desconocidas, multisilábicas, pero suenan como la más hermosa de las canciones en los preciosos labios del humano. Yuuri no se desanima pese a la dificultad, sino que atiende e imita su dicción con esperanzas de memorizar algunos de los términos que pronuncia.- Agua -canturrea, agitando las aletas bajo la superficie.- Agua salada. Agua dulce. Fría -repite, orgulloso, buscando la aprobación del humano con la mirada. Viktor está muy guapo con su nueva vestimenta. Es una costumbre extraña, esa que tienen los humanos de cubrirse con tejidos. Yuuri conjetura que se debe al frío, pues carecen de escamas y plumaje, como las aves, y no parecen almacenar grasa, como las orcas y las morsas. ¡Eran seres increíblemente frágiles, pero sobrevivían como campeones! No tienen garras ni colmillos, su piel es blandita y se ahogan al caer dentro del agua, pero su intelecto e imaginación les ayuda a sobrevivir; era su arma más poderosa. A Yuuri le fascinan y jamás se cansaría de aprender acerca de ellos.- Explica -le pide a Viktor, estirando el brazo para agarrarle el pantalón del pijama. Siente interrumpir la presentación de su tesis, pero no ha podido evitar distraerse con sus piernas. Se adivinan fuertes, resistentes y a la sirena le encantaría sentir el tacto de su piel bajo la palma de la mano, pero ya no se atreve a tocarlo. Le da miedo el rechazo.-

-Viktor nunca había ejercido como profesor, pero hace su mejor esfuerzo por enseñarle a Yuuri mientras le lee las primeras páginas de su tesis, señalándole las palabras más complicadas, repitiendo la pronunciación de alguna de ellas y gestualizando en un intento de definir los conceptos más simples. Le cuesta creer que la sirena no entienda nada de lo que le está diciendo, en cualquier caso, ya que ésta lo observa como si estuviera totalmente fascinada por todo cuanto le cuenta. _Ojalá me escucharan con la misma atención en el acuario_ , piensa con divertido desdén el biólogo, que sonríe y elogia las repeticiones de su improvisado y brillante alumno. Viktor cae en que tiene guardadas algunas de las guías infantiles que se repartían a los grupos escolares que visitaban el acuario, y piensa que podría prestárselas a Yuuri para que aprendiera un poco más de vocabulario. Tendrá que ir a buscarlas luego, en cualquier caso, porque la sirena parece repentinamente interesada en sus extremidades inferiores. Es algo totalmente comprensible, pero Viktor no puede sino ruborizarse al recordar el incidente que habían atravesado hacía un rato. _Eso ya ha quedado aclarado_ , se dice, y deja los papeles a un lado con el fin de satisfacer la adorable curiosidad de Yuuri-. _Piernas_ -es lo primero que dice, señalándolas con un gesto. Luego sube una de ellas y la apoya en el borde de la bañera, desde donde la sirena podrá observarla mejor, e incluso tocarla en el caso de que le apetezca-. Esto es el muslo -explica, tocándose la parte mencionada mientras se levanta el camal del pijama hasta la altura de las ingles-. Y aquí está la rodilla, ¿ves? Las flexionamos para caminar y movernos -Viktor flexiona entonces la pierna, dispuesto a hacer una demostración del modo en que se articula-. Aquí está la espinilla, el tobillo... y finalmente el pie, con sus cinco dedos -está bien, aquella había sido una explicación de lo más básica, pero Viktor no quiere saturar a Yuuri con palabras y definiciones-.

-Yuuri observa con cautela la reacción de Viktor en cuanto a su petición, como si algo en su interior todavía esperase escuchar una respuesta negativa. Sus miedos son infundados, desde luego, ya que el humano parece encantado de apartar la tesis a un lado para centrarse en hablarle de sus piernas, saciando así la gran curiosidad que crece en la sirena. No hay criaturas bípedas en la mar. Sus habitantes surcan las aguas mediante aletas y tentáculos, propulsándose veloces a través de los inmensos ecosistemas de maneras muy diferentes a las criaturas de la tierra. No tienen _rodillas_ , tampoco _tobillos_ ni _espinillas_ , por eso éstos despiertan el interés de Yuuri, quien termina por asomar medio cuerpo fuera de la bañera para contemplar de cerca los cinco dedos del pie más cercano de Viktor. Es la primera vez que tiene oportunidad de examinar unos pies humanos desde tan cerca, ¿de acuerdo?, aunque todo lo que logra es incrementar su preocupación, pues Viktor también carece de garras allí abajo y Yuuri no puede consentir que su humano favorito salga al mundo exterior sin maneras de defenderse. Parece tan frágil y blandito que cualquier depredador acabaría con su vida en un periquete si se lo propusiera, ¡no debe permitirlo! En cuanto le aparezca la oportunidad, Yuuri forjará una daga exclusiva para su humano, ya que solamente así se quedará tranquilo.- Increíble -le dice, empleando el mismo adjetivo que Viktor utilizó para elogiar sus escamas. Ha sido muy amable al tomarse su tiempo para explicarle en alto, claro y despacio los aspectos básicos del funcionamiento de una pierna humana. Por esa razón, la sirena decide que, a cambio, le hablará de su anatomía y responderá a toda duda que el humano pueda albergar. Para ello, además, se incorpora, exhibiendo sus dos aletas anteriores, la posterior y la del extremo de la cola.- Aleta. Fuerte, uh... Fuerte. Nadar -balbucea, frunciendo el ceño al percatarse de las complicaciones para comunicarse frente a las que se halla. Viktor parecía anhelante por obtener nuevos conocimientos y a Yuuri le habría encantado ofrecérselos, pero explicarle que la cola de una sirena, junto a las aletas, era la extremidad básica que les proporcionaba la velocidad que las convertía en las superdepredadoras del mar se convierte en una ardua tarea cuando apenas goza de un puñado de palabras mediante las que reflejarlo.- Sangra cuando, uhm. Cuando... - _cuando en una partida de caza me sorprendió el mordisco de una orca_ , quiere decir, pero desconoce el término que utilizan los humanos para definir a uno de los carnívoros más intrépidos del océano. Ahora luce una cicatriz que considera orgulloso un trofeo de guerra y que exhibe sin recato, pues el índice de supervivencia al ataque de una orca hambrienta era trágicamente bajo. Yuuri era, por fortuna, uno de los nadadores más veloces del clan y las fauces de la bestia no se cerraron en torno a su aleta a tiempo. De lo contrario Viktor no estaría hablando con él ahora.- Muerde y mata -concluye, apoyándose en la gesticulación para suplir la falta de vocabulario.- Pero Yuuri más rápido.

-Viktor abandona el taburete y se arrodilla en el suelo, desde donde puede apreciar la cola y las aletas de Yuuri con mayor claridad. Aquella potente y hermosa extremidad era sencillamente fascinante. El biólogo está seguro de que la sirena podría destrozar a un ser humano de un único coletazo, así que agradece que Yuuri no se haya mostrado agresivo en ningún momento. Pero seguro que sí que la utilizaba para cazar en las profundidades, ¿verdad? El océano estaba lleno de depredadores gigantescos y temibles, y Viktor se alegra de que la sirena pueda contar con un arma tan poderosa con la que defenderse, especialmente después de que le relate su encuentro con lo que imagina que es un tiburón, una barracuda o una orca-. Me alegra que consiguieras escapar -le dice con toda la sinceridad del mundo, dedicándole una sonrisa-. Yuuri es valiente y fuerte -añade, y se mordisquea el labio antes de decidirse a estirar el brazo con el fin de meter la mano en la bañera y posarla sobre la cola de la sirena, justo donde tiene la cicatriz. Es una pena que el precioso entramado de sus escamas se vea interrumpido por la marca de la vieja herida, pero lo cierto es que no le resta belleza. Yuuri, pese a su delicado y mágico aspecto, es un auténtico guerrero, uno que tiene que valerse de sus propios medios para cazar y sobrevivir y que vive en absoluta armonía con el entorno natural que lo rodea. Los humanos tendrían muchas cosas que aprender de criaturas como él; Viktor reflexiona sobre ello mientras continúa acariciando la cola de la sirena de forma distraída, haciendo ascender la mano hasta la parte más alta de la cola de Yuuri. Sus dedos se topan entonces con otra zona de piel lisa y de escamas desgastadas, así que levanta la cabeza para echarle un vistazo. El agua difumina un poco las formas, pero podría jurar que se trata de otra vieja herida sanada, un corte a juzgar por su forma vertical-. ¿Otra cicatriz? -aventura, ejerciendo una ligera presión sobre la zona-.

-Las escamas de Yuuri brillan en la punta de sus orejas y sobre los pómulos cuando Viktor vuelve a acortar la distancia de seguridad que los separaba, despertando el millar de pececillos que dormían en su vientre cuando se atreve a hundir la mano dentro del agua. Oh, aquello no estaba nada bien. Yuuri se prometió que superaría sus sentimientos por el bien de ambos, pero todo lo que el humano consigue con su genuina actitud es avivarlos, enloqueciéndolo con su dulzura. Parece disponer de una multitud de halagos que ofrecerle y la sirena, que jamás había pecado de presumida o vanidosa, de pronto desea bañarse en sus elogios, llegando a derretirse cuando se sorprende a sí misma comprendiendo el par de adjetivos que Viktor le ha dedicado. Exacto; Yuuri era un guerrero fuerte y valiente. Ahora el humano lo sabe y espera que comprenda que mientras permanezcan juntos no le sucederá ningún daño. _Yo te protegeré_ , canturrea, dejándose acariciar. Las manos de Yuuri permanecen quietecitas esta vez, convencido de que el interés de Viktor es puramente científico, pese al afecto que brota de sus roces. Ya le ha quedado claro. Viktor no le conoce, así que sería ridículo asumir que le desea en el sentido más íntimo y carnal de la palabra. ¿Para qué engañarse? Viktor desconocía el significado de la perla, no le quiere y la sirena tan solo conseguiría hacerse daño esperando lo contrario. Es una terrible serie de reflexiones que amenaza con hundir la moral de Yuuri cuando, de pronto, nota la presencia del pulgar del humano acariciarle muy cerca de los genitales. Deduce que no se atreverá a aproximar los dedos hasta la delicada entrada de su vagina, ¡se trata de puro sentido común!, pero enseguida descubre que se equivoca. Oh, vaya. Desde luego que se equivoca.- Uh... -Yuuri aprieta los labios. Aquello era incómodo. Es decir, no resulta desagradable, sino que hasta hace apenas un puñado de minutos estaba chorreando de ganas por sentir los dedos del humano hundirse dentro de él y ahora no solo ya los tiene, sino que el muy ingenuo parece no darse cuenta de dónde está metiendo la mano. Seguro que piensa que se trata de otra herida. Hace cosquillas, pero es lo absurdo de la situación y la falta absoluta de erotismo lo que causa que Yuuri comience a reír.- Sexo -le responde, enarcando una ceja cargada de incredulidad mientras utiliza los dedos imitando el mismo obsceno gesto que Viktor empleó para enseñarle la palabra.-

-Viktor se percata de que lo que está tocando no es una cicatriz en cuanto siente la suave humedad de la obertura en la que ha introducido la punta de los dedos, pero eso no quiere decir que lo identifique con una vagina ni mucho menos. Su subconsciente había dado por sentado que Yuuri era una sirena macho, así que había llegado a la conclusión de que sus órganos sexuales (su polla, para ser claros) debían ser retráctiles, como los de los delfines, y que éstos se encontrarían ocultos en la pequeña hendidura que se adivinaba un poco más abajo de su pelvis. La existencia de aquél otro agujero, sin embargo, lo había tomado por sorpresa, y por eso lo había confundido con una herida en un primer momento. La teoría del biólogo evoluciona desde el instante en que éste descubre que se trata de un agujero natural, y durante un momento llega a pensar que se trata de una bolsa parecida a la de los marsupios, ya que había criaturas marinas que disponían de ellas a pesar de ser machos, como por ejemplo los caballitos de mar. En conclusión: Viktor no es consciente de que está haciendo algo terriblemente obsceno y maleducado hasta que Yuuri le aclara que se trata de una zona relacionada con el acto sexual. El gesto que interpreta la sirena consigue que el humano termine con el rostro totalmente encendido, y que por supuesto se apresure a apartar la mano del indiscreto lugar en el que la tiene-. ¡Lo siento! -exclama, cubriéndose parte de la cara con la mano seca-. ¡Lo siento mucho, yo--! No pensaba que fuera tu-- E-en fin... -balbucea, ya que no está seguro de qué decir. Había revisado los genitales de multitud de criaturas marinas en el acuario, claro, pero todo aquello eran _animales_ , y Yuuri era un ser perfectamente consciente y racional. ¡Acababa de meterle mano con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, qué desastre! Un acto así merecía una buena justificación, aunque no sirviera de mucho-. Pensaba que tú, uh... tenías _pene_ -se excusa, y vuelve a recurrir a los gestos para definir la palabra mientras se siente morir de bochorno-.

-Yuuri se siente una sirena malévola por reírse del bochorno que posee a Viktor en cuanto le aclara lo era realmente el agujerito que había estado manoseando, pero no puede evitarlo. Esconde la carcajada tras los dedos de la mano, sí, pero la diversión se apodera de él desde la cabeza hasta la punta de las aletas, curvando y enroscando éstas últimas empujado por el cachondeo de las circunstancias. Tiene un problema, y es que Viktor se le antoja precioso con el rubor enrojeciéndole hasta la punta de sus redonditas orejas humanas, disculpándose sin parar por haberle sobeteado los genitales sin percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo. _Estás perdonado, tontorrón_ , canturrea Yuuri, dejando escapar el apelativo sin reparar demasiado en la dulzura con la que lo ha entonado. Los humanos eran muy pudorosos en aquel sentido, ¿no era así? Minako-sensei se lo explicó una vez, motivo por el cual la sirena comienza a sospechar que uno de los motivos para cubrirse con ropajes que tienen los terrestres es la vergüenza. No lo comparte, pero puede llegar a entenderlo. En cualquier caso, que Yuuri no sienta el mismo reparo en mostrar sus genitales no significa que no termine por apiadarse de Viktor, tomándole de la mano con cuidado para prometerle, lo mejor que puede, que no tiene nada por lo que preocuparse. Ni siquiera le ha molestado, aunque ha de reconocer que le ha tomado un poquito por sorpresa. En especial porque, uh, en fin, aún estaba mojado. Espera que el humano no haya prestado demasiada atención a ese detalle.- ¿Pene? ¡Ah! -Yuuri deja escapar una risita tonta al comprender a lo que su humano favorito, científico como era, se refiere gracias a sus gestos. Viktor había asumido que era lo que los terrestres consideraban un _macho_. Yuuri asiente, puesto que en cierto modo podría considerarse así. Después frunce un poquito el ceño, porque es más complicado de lo que aparenta a simple vista. El caso es que Yuuri, junto al resto de su especie, es hermafrodita. La funcionalidad de sus órganos está ligado a las relaciones sociales de su comunidad, una característica tan común bajo el mar que hasta no hace muchos años estaba convencido que los humanos funcionaban igual. Le encantaría explicar a su perspicaz científico la mecánica de una comunidad de sirenas y su relación con el hecho de que solamente su polla sea funcional y tenga el útero inactivo, pero le faltan recursos para hacerlo. De momento, pese a la todavía existente barrera comunicativa, cree que podrá informarle de que no estaba del todo errado. Igual pueda encontrar en ello un poco de consuelo a su bochorno.- Aquí -le dice, señalando la sutil abultación que se marca sobre la abertura de su vagina.- Dos -indica, mostrándole, no sin cierta timidez, las dos marcas de sus genitales.-

-Viktor suele ser bastante discreto y profesional cuando trata con desconocidos, pero en este caso no puede evitar que se le caiga la mandíbula al suelo, mostrando así la sorpresa que le produce descubrir que Yuuri posee no uno, sino dos órganos reproductivos. ¡Aquello era fantástico! Es decir, resultaba fascinante desde el punto de vista científico; hasta ahora había tenido muchos motivos para pensar que las sirenas eran criaturas con una excelente capacidad de supervivencia, pero el hecho de que sean hermafroditas potencia notablemente esa teoría. Si podían actuar tanto de gestantes como de fertilizadores, las sirenas no debían tener demasiados problemas a la hora de reproducirse. No tenían que recorrer largas distancias en busca de un miembro del sexo opuesto, y tampoco lamentarse en caso de que hubiera escasez de compañeros. La naturaleza había sido de lo más inteligente y generosa al proporcionarles aquella cualidad, y Viktor siente tanta admiración que incluso le brillan los ojos. ¡Yuuri era un autentico prodigio!-. Ah, cielos, seguro que ni siquiera eres consciente de lo especial que eres -le dice, aún sonrojado pero menos nervioso que antes. No es que hubiera olvidado que había metido los dedos en la vagina de su invitado sin pedirle permiso, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar ahora mismo. Por ejemplo, ¿qué clase de ritual seguirían las sirenas a la hora de aparearse? Viktor, antes de poder evitarlo, se imagina a un par de aquellas magníficas criaturas abrazándose mientras flotan en la inmensidad del océano, enredando sus colas y frotando sus genitales antes de iniciar la penetración-. _Ah_. -Viktor jadea despacito, porque acaba de darse cuenta de una cosa. Normalmente jamás siente nada que no sea interés científico al contemplar la cópula de un par de animales (había sido testigo de la inseminación de muchísimas especies de las que albergaba el acuario), pero imaginar a un par de sirenas teniendo sexo ha bastado para que se le prenda una pequeña llamita en el estómago. Cielos, eso estaba _mal_. ¿Qué clase de profesional era? Tenía que apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente ahora mismo, ya que de lo contrario se metería en un buen problema. Lo mejor sería dejar de hablar de genitales y centrarse en otras cosas-. ¿Tienes hambre? -pregunta pues, desviando la mirada a un lado. Tiene la sensación de que Yuuri podrá leerle la mente si lo mira directamente-. _Comida_. ¿Quieres? -insiste, haciendo el gesto de llevarse un bocado invisible hasta los labios-.

-Si Yuuri tuviera que haber adivinado la clase de reacción que despertaría en Viktor al revelarle su hermafroditismo, la _celebración_ no habría sido una de ellas. Parece muy contento ante el descubrimiento, como un alevín frente al primer regalo de sus padres, gesto que solo consigue enardecer las mejillas de la sirena más de lo que ya estaban. ¡No sabía que su conjunto reproductivo fuese tan especial, pero le alegra que ilusione al humano! ¡Supone que debe alegrarse, al menos! Cielos; Viktor era ridículo, pero ridículo en el sentido más arrebatador de la palabra. El pobre corazón enamorado de la sirena se desboca ante la muestra de fascinación que le dedica el humano, observándole como si se encontrase ante un prodigio de la naturaleza en lugar de una simple, mera y llana sirena de agua salada. En cuestión de minutos, Viktor ha conseguido convencerle de que se trata de alguien muy especial, una criatura única y valiosa, algo que ningún miembro del clan había hecho antes por Yuuri. Es... muy tierno. Pero también injusto, porque una canción de amor emerge en la garganta de Yuuri y debe tragársela por la fuerza antes de arriesgarse a dedicársela. ¡Y todo porque a Viktor le fascinan sus órganos reproductores! Jamás había sido partícipe de una situación tan surrealista, pero no se lamenta ni un poquito. Por encima, como si la sirena no hubiese tenido que soportar suficiente, Viktor se ofrece entonces a propocionarle alimento. Oh, Yuuri se derrite, y ésta vez no es capaz de disimular el afecto expresándose en su rostro. ¿Tiene comida a su disposición y en serio pretende entregársela? ¿Así, sin más? ¿Y si después la necesita? En su comunidad la generosidad estaba muy bien vista, pero existía una norma no escrita acerca de la supervivencia individual por encima de la grupal. Sin individuos, al fin y al cabo, no existía el grupo. ¿Y Viktor, un humano sin garras ni colmillos, un ser tan blandito, está considerando entregarle sus medios para sobrevivir al día? El gesto atraviesa el pecho de Yuuri de un flanco a otro, anegándole los pulmones con el más puro, salvaje y feroz _amor_ que ha sentido nunca por otra criatura. Ni siquiera es capaz de recordar una sola palabra con la que responder, así que se limita a asentir, boqueando cual pececito con los ojitos castaños fijados en el rostro de su ángel querido, antes de señalarse los labios para indicar que, en efecto, tiene hambre. Hace días que no se lleva un pedazo de carne a la boca, al fin y al cabo, y comienza a necesitarlo para recuperar las fuerzas.-

-Si Viktor hubiera sabido que Yuuri pensaba que poseer dos órganos reproductores era la única razón por la que le parecía una criatura increíble, se habría apresurado a sacarlo de su error. En realidad no había ni una única cosa de la sirena que no lo tuviera completamente fascinado. Sus dientes, su cola, sus garras, sus escamas... ¡todo era bello y encantador! Ah, el biólogo podría haberse puesto a dar saltitos de emoción en medio del cuarto de baño, y no habría sido para menos, ya que tenía una sirena en la bañera. ¡Una _sirena_ en _su_ bañera! El Viktor de ocho años que decidió entregarle su infantil corazón al océano debía estar llorando de pura felicidad ahora mismo-. ¡Pues iré a prepararte algo ahora mismo! -decide tras recibir la afirmativa de Yuuri. No podía permitir que su precioso y especial invitado pasara hambre, así que se apresuraría a ir a la cocina para prepararle el pescado fresco que había comprado aquella misma mañana-. Tendrás que esperarme aquí, ¿de acuerdo? -le dice a la sirena, haciendo un gesto con el que señala la bañera. Viktor jamás había cenado en el cuarto de baño, pero suponía que nunca era demasiado tarde para una primera vez, especialmente si se encontraba en unas circunstancias tan especiales-. Te traeré algo para que puedas entretenerte mientras tanto -promete, y abandona el cuarto de baño para ir a su estudio, donde rescata algunos de los panfletos informativos que se repartían entre los excursionistas y los visitantes del acuario. La mayoría de ellos contenían dibujos y fotografías, así que Yuuri podría distraerse relacionando las palabras con los animales representados-. Mira, son todos para ti -le indica a la sirena cuando regresa a su lado, advirtiéndole de paso sobre lo incompatibles que son el papel y el agua-: No los mojes, o se desharán -explica, y rasga una pequeña esquinita del panfleto para hundirla y derretirla en el agua, confiando en que Yuuri comprenderá lo que trata de mostrarle. Tras su pequeño experimento, Viktor deja el montón de librillos y panfletos sobre el taburete de madera y se dispone a marchar en dirección a la cocina-. Avísame si necesitas algo, ¿está bien? -le pide antes a Yuuri-. Grita _¡Viktor!_ , y vendré enseguida -añade, acompañando sus palabras con varios gestos antes de, finalmente, abandonar el cuarto del baño. La idea de dejar sola a su sirena no se le antoja precisamente tentadora, pero no tiene más remedio. Sería peligroso que fuera paseándose por ahí sin supervisión (podría tropezar con algún mueble o tirarse algún jarrón encima), y eso no por hablar de los riesgos de la deshidratación. Viktor ya tendría la oportunidad de hacerle un tour por la casa en otro momento-.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor y Yuuri cenan juntos y Yuuri aprende un nuevo idioma.

-Yuuri se deja caer sobre la bañera cuando Viktor abandona el cuarto, dejándolo solo durante unos minutos apenas para serenar el atronador ritmo que marca su corazón. Sabía que el humano poseía un corazón dulce y bondadoso, pero no creía que fuese a superar los límites de la generosidad de la forma en que lo ha hecho. Oh, no; aquello estaba mal. Estaba muy mal, _fatal_ , y el cosquilleo que le recorre el vientre es señal suficiente para advertir a la sirena cuán terrible era la situación en la que se ha visto envuelta. Le pica la canción en la garganta, _esa canción_ , una compuesta por afecto y conmoción, por alegría y por las mil cosas bonitas que Viktor despierta en su interior. Quiere gritar y chapotear, saltar las olas, reír y revolcarse en las arenas del fondo marino, pero en aquella pequeña bañera no puede hacer nada de eso, así que Yuuri se limita a vibrar de ilusión en el sitio como un renacuajo mientras espera a que el humano regrese con las manos cargadas de... panfletos. Yuuri ladea la cabeza observando los obsequios con confusión y los ojitos entornados. No lo comprende; ¿es que no iba a traerle alimento? Tarda en percatarse de que Viktor le ha traído entretenimiento. Excepto por el texto, los papeles que ha traído no se parecen en absoluto al taco de folios que conformaba la tesis doctoral, sino que resulta mucho más vistosa y llamativa a los ojos de la sirena. Las imágenes y los colores seducen a Yuuri de inmediato, quien acepta los documentos con un alegre gorgorito antes de asentir frente a la demostración de su delicadeza que le hace Viktor. De acuerdo, procurará no mojarlos mientras indaga un poquito más acerca del fascinante lenguaje de los terrestres. El problema llega cuando se queda solo y descubre que le sobra diversión en aquel cuarto, pues hay tantos cacharros extraños a su alrededor que no podría aburrirse ni aunque quisiera. Sin llegar más lejos, hace rato que los misteriosos recipientes de colores que Viktor almacena en las baldas de las paredes más cercanas a la bañera le incitan a investigar. ¿Qué guardarán? Capturan de inmediato su atención, aunque no tan rápido como el perfecto óvalo de colores y delicioso aroma que se encuentra posado entre un par de esponjas y una cuchilla de afeitar. Huele que alimenta y se le antoja de lo más apetecible, así que, con las pupilas dilatadas en anticipación, la sirena toma el resbaladizo huevo entre los dedos y le propina un bocado... solo para descubrir que las pastillas de jabón no saben en absoluto tan bien como creía.- ¡Viktor! -lo llama tras escupirlo, convencido, a juzgar por el amargo sabor, de que acaba de tragarse algún tipo de veneno.-

-Viktor se encuentra con un gran dilema en cuanto abre la nevera, y es que no sabe cómo servirle el pescado fresco a su invitado. Es sencillo deducir que Yuuri consume cruda su comida, pero el biólogo piensa que puede que le guste no descarta que le guste el pescado pasado por la plancha y sazonado con sal y perejil. Seguro que no lo ha probado nunca, ¡pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a desagradarle! Ah, Viktor no sabe qué hacer, así que al final se decide por dejar algunos filetes crudos y freír otros pocos. Le dará a probar a Yuuri y, en caso de que no le guste el sabor de la comida cocinada, podrá ofrecerle los pedazos que ha dejado intactos. Sí, esa parece ser la solución más adecuada, así que el ruso se pone manos a la obra después de atarse un delantal de color rosa alrededor de la cintura. Le resulta extraño no tener a Makkachin rondando a su alrededor mientras cocina, pero su preciada mascota se encuentra ahora mismo en casa de Christophe, quien tuvo la bondad de acogerlo durante la última semana. El trabajo en el acuario podía ser realmente absorbente de vez en cuando (especialmente si uno era el becario al que todo el mundo relegaba el trabajo), así que Viktor prefería dejar a su perra a cargo de Chris cuando no estaba seguro de contar con el tiempo necesario para atenderla correctamente. Ah, ¿qué clase de reacción tendrá Yuuri cuando se encuentre con Makka? ¡Seguro que se le antoja una criatura muy rara! Viktor esboza una sonrisa al pensar en ello, pero se le borra de un plumazo en cuanto encuentra el grito de socorro de su invitado-. ¡Ya voy! -exclama, y a penas le da tiempo de apartar el pescado del fuego antes de echar a correr como una exhalación. Quiere llegar al baño lo antes posible, así que no le da tiempo a pensar en las manchas de humedad que aún pueblan el pasillo y termina resbalando justo frente a la puerta. Su mullido trasero amortiza parte del impacto, pero Viktor se acerca a la bañera avanzando a cuatro patas-. ¿Qué? -le pregunta a la sirena, contemplándola con urgencia y preocupación-. ¿Qué ocurre, qué ha pasado? -insiste, y es entonces cuando detecta la presencia de la mordisqueada pastilla de jabón-. ¿La has mordido? -inquiere, tomándola entre los dedos para analizar la huella que han dejado los colmillos de Yuuri. Cielos, ¡eso explicaría la cara de asco que tiene la sirena! ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pegarle un bocado al jabón?-. ¡Oh, Yuuri...! -murmura mientras niega con la cabeza, aunque no tarda en esbozar una sonrisa. El jabón que ha mordido Yuuri solo contiene elementos naturales, así que no hay riesgo de que termine intoxicado por ello-. ¡Casi se me sale el corazón por la boca! -le reprocha, aunque no tarda en liberar una escandalosa carcajada. No es que quiera reírse de la hermosa sirenita, ¡pero es que no puede evitarlo!-.

-Yuuri aún se está limpiando los tropezones de jabón que le han quedado pegados a la lengua cuando presencia a Viktor sufrir lo que parece un doloroso resbalón debido a la humedad del suelo, aterrizando sobre su propio trasero con la misma gracilidad que un pollo de pingüino recién salido del cascarón. Aún le sabe la boca a rayos, pero eso no impide a la sirena preocuparse por la posibilidad de que su querido humano se haya partido la cadera, porque el golpe ha resonado entre las cuatro paredes del baño. A juzgar por la velocidad a la que recupera el equilibrio para echarse a gatear, sin embargo, el miedo de Yuuri desaparece para convertirse en mera consternación, la cual, a su vez, se torna indignación al recibir la sorna sin censura que Viktor le dedica cuando comprende lo que ha sucedido. Quizá Yuuri no se haya topado con una pastilla de jabón antes en su vida, pero le basta ser testigo de la reacción de Viktor para comprender que no le pasará nada grave por haber ingerido un bocadito. _¡No te rías! ¡No tiene ninguna gracia, podría haberme intoxicado!_ , le reprocha, agudizando el tono de su cantarina voz. Yuuri se cruza de brazos y eleva el mentón, percatándose de la tonta pérdida de orgullo a la que acaba de someterse él solito. _¿Se puede saber por qué algo que huele tan bien sabe peor que una babosa muerta? Ese huevo es un peligro, deberías deshacerte de él cuanto antes_ , insiste, señalando vehemente la condenada pastilla con el dedo. Supone que se merece un escarmiento; al fin y al cabo, no dudó en dejar fluir las carcajadas cuando el humano le metió el dedo donde no debía, pese al ataque de vergüenza que el pobre sufrió después, así que están en paz. Viktor tiene una risa preciosa, de todas formas; suena dulce y melodiosa, como las olas rompiendo sobre la arena durante una noche de marea en calma.- ¿Viktor bien? -le pregunta, suavizando la expresión. Parecía muy asustado cuando apareció tras la puerta y la sirena siente haberlo preocupado por nada. Al fin y al cabo, se había marchado a buscarle alimento y si se ha llevado tan brutal resbalón ha sido por su culpa, pues los restos de humedad que mojan el entarimado han sido obra suya. Ahora se siente un poco mal por haberse arrastrado sin cuidado por los pasillos sin prever los daños que el agua podría causar.- Torpe bebé. -le tararea, burlón pero cariñoso, regalándole un toquecito con la punta del dedo en la nariz. Viktor no era el único pingüino en aquella habitación, de todas maneras, dado que la sirena también ha pecado de torpe, aunque en un sentido distinto. No puede sino sentirse tonta y ridícula, iluminándose hasta la punta de las orejas, pero al final no puede hacer más que reír y negar con la cabeza.-

-La indignación de Yuuri solo consigue que Viktor ría más fuerte, ya que el luminoso rubor de la sirenita se le antoja de lo más adorable. Pobrecito, seguro que la apariencia y el aroma de la pastilla de jabón lo había confundido hasta el punto de imaginar que era algo que uno podía comerse-. Tú eres el bebé -le replica el biólogo, ya que Yuuri había hecho lo que hacían todos los niños: llevarse un objeto extraño a la boca-. No te preocupes, estoy bien -le asegura después, agradeciendo su preocupación con una fugaz y cariñosa caricia en el antebrazo. El golpe había sido bastante duro, pero por suerte no se había roto nada. Le saldría un buen moratón en el trasero, pero a parte de eso no tendría que lamentar nada más-. No puedes comerte nada de lo que hay aquí, ¿entendido? -le indica a Yuuri mientras señala los distintos productos de aseo que hay dispuestos en la estantería de la bañera. No quería que le diera por beberse el champú o por darle un trago al perfume, ya que eso podría hacer que sufriera un buen dolor de tripa-. Pórtate bien -le pide, autoritario pero no severo, antes de incorporarse una vez más. La única tarea que le había quedado pendiente en la cocina era la de servir el pescado, así que tiene que volver antes de que se le enfríe-. Vuelvo en dos minutos -le promete a Yuuri, confiando en que no volverá a sufrir ningún percance en ese corto lapso de tiempo. Después, el ruso regresa junto a los fogones, donde se encarga de emplatar el pescado crudo por un lado y el cocinado por el otro. Antes de volver al cuarto de baño, sin embargo, decide tomar una última cosa de la despensa, algo que seguro que será del gusto de la sirena y que podrá compensar su nefasta experiencia con la pastilla de jabón-. Ya estoy aquí -anuncia, presentándose frente a Yuuri con los dos platos de comida. Viktor debe improvisar una mesa utilizando una cajonera con ruedas, pero no le supone mayor problema-. _Crudo_ -indica, señalando el pescado que no ha pasado por la plancha-. _Cocinado_ -continúa, refiriéndose al resto de comida. Luego, el biólogo hace un gesto con el que invita a la sirena a probar lo que prefiera. Debe reconocer que siente algo de expectación burbujeando en la boca del estómago, ya que aquella iba a ser la primera vez que vería como se alimenta una criatura legendaria... ¡y además iba a comerse algo que él mismo había preparado! Aquello no era algo que ocurriera todos los días-.

-Yuuri rueda los ojos, pero le alegra descubrir que Viktor, pese al golpe, se encuentra bien. Es un alivio saber que no se ha roto nada, pues se habría sentido de lo más culpable en caso de que el humano se hallase demasiado dolorido como para erguirse sin sufrir. De hecho, su escaso conocimiento sobre medicina humana habría resultado toda una desventaja, puesto que ni siquiera le habría podido ayudar, ¿y qué clase de marido no ayuda a su esposo? Es decir, no es que sea beneficioso continuar pensando en Viktor como su _esposo_ , considerando que no aceptó la perla, pero continúa siendo alguien muy especial para Yuuri. En cualquier caso, el humano puede marcharse tranquilo, porque a la sirena se le han pasado las ganas de por vida de llevarse a la boca nada de lo que guarde dentro del cuarto de baño. Yuuri concluye que los humanos eran criaturas fascinantes, pero también raras de narices. Es decir, ¿qué pretendían guardando elementos tan apetecibles, de exquisita fragancia, si después no podían comerlos? ¿Era alguna especie de broma interna? Por un momento llega a considerar la posibilidad de que se trate de sustancias contaminantes, puesto que el sabor le recuerda, en cierta medida, al fétido olor que mana de los vertidos industriales que ensucian el mar, pero enseguida descarta la idea; no tendría sentido guardar un producto tan nocivo dentro de casa. Mientras reflexiona, parece que a Viktor le ha sobrado tiempo para conseguirle alimento, capturando de inmediato la atención de Yuuri en cuanto le planta el pescado frente a sus narices. La tripa le ruge entonces, comenzando a salivar con ansias de arrojarse sobre la carne y devorarla sin cohibirse, sin embargo aguarda a que Viktor le conceda permiso para comer, ya que, a fin de cuentas, era su regalo. Además, le está dando a escoger entre carne fresca y, uh... Yuuri frunce el ceño. Es la primera vez que contempla algo cocinado y, pese a que el aspecto se le antoja de todo excepto atractivo, debe reconocer que huele de maravilla. Sus instintos desconfían, pese a que no pueda sacarle el ojo de encima al perfecto filete de pescado tostado por un lado y blanco por el otro. ¿Así comían los humanos? Otra extraordinaria evidencia de su extraño estilo de vida.- ...Crudo -decide, estirando el brazo para agarrar el pez y llevárselo directo a la boca. Con los colmillos arranca la cabeza del animal como si estuviera hecho de mantequilla, apenas masticándolo antes de tragarlo. Oh, está famélico. La sangre corre desde sus comisuras hasta verter sobre el agua, hincando los dientes sobre el abdomen del pececillo para engullir las tripas del animal, zampándose hasta las espinas sin miedo a atragantarse. Tiene tanta hambre que no desperdicia ni las aletas, ¡estaría muy feo dejar restos! Al final, chupándose las membranas entre los dedos, las escamas de Yuuri resplandecen en agradecimiento, lamentando en ese momento desconocer la palabra mediante la que los humanos expresan su gratitud y complacencia entre ellos ante un regalo.-

-Viktor ni siquiera parpadea mientras observa a Yuuri, quien parece debatirse entre devorar el pescado crudo o aceptar los filetes pasados por la plancha. Al biólogo no le sorprende su decisión final, aunque sí lo decepciona un poco, ya que habría jurado que la curiosa sirenita se lanzaría a probar algo nuevo sin dudarlo-. Que aproveche... -murmura, no sin cierta diversión, al ser testigo del modo en que Yuuri se encarga de engullir su porción de pescado fresco. Cielos, el pobre debía estar realmente hambriento, pero Viktor no se escandaliza ni se asquea por su forma de comer. Solía alimentar a muchos animales marinos en el acuario, así que estaba acostumbrado a la ferocidad con la que daban cuenta de su alimento. Por otro lado resulta asombroso que Yuuri cuente con un sistema digestivo que le permita nutrirse no solo de la carne y las entrañas de sus presas, sino también del hueso y el cartílago de las aletas. Al final, lo único que queda del pescado que ha devorado son las gotitas de sangre que chorrean desde la comisura de sus labios, así que Viktor se encarga de tomar un pedazo de papel higiénico para limpiárselas suavemente-. Tenías hambre, ¿verdad? -comenta, haciendo una pequeña muequita con la boca. Yuuri podría comer mucho más si aceptara a probar el pescado cocinado-. Deberías probar esto, está muy rico -lo anima, pues, mientras se dedica a desmenuzar su filete. Él, a diferencia de Yuuri, podría pasarlo realmente mal en caso de encontrarse con una espina, ya que ésta podría atascarse en su garganta y convertirse en una urgencia médica-. Toma -el biólogo, poco dispuesto a rendirse, atrapa un pedacito de su pescado cocinado entre los dedos y lo tiende hacia la boca de la sirena mientras le dedica una sonrisa-. Sabe bien, ya verás -le promete, esperando que su invitado pueda confiar en él. No sabe hasta qué punto están desarrolladas las papilas gustativas de las sirenas, pero si se ha asqueado al morder el jabón es porque debe tener algún tipo de sentido del gusto-.

-Al fijarse en la finura que emplea Viktor a la hora de desmenuzar el pescado, Yuuri no puede evitar preguntarse si no habrá hecho gala de unos modales desastrosos a la hora de comerse el exquisito pez que el humano le ha traído. Es un visitante en un mundo ajeno, por lo tanto cree que debería adaptar algunas de sus costumbres a las tradiciones humanas. Eran extrañas, sí, pero a la sirena no le cuesta nada aprender y está convencida de que Viktor lo apreciará. Son los pequeños gestos, como el hecho de que el muy tontorrón del humano se haya molestado en limpiar una sangre que a Yuuri ni siquiera le incordiaba, los que más llaman su atención, así que procurará tenerlos en cuenta para repetirlos en un futuro. Lo más curioso de todo, en su opinión, continúa siendo el hecho de que haya cocinado el pescado. ¿Por qué? ¿Es más saludable? ¿Llena antes la tripa? Solo probándolo lo descubrirá. Yuuri posee un instinto agudo y perspicaz que tanto le advierte de no ingerir el pez de aspecto menos familiar como le indica que puede fiarse de la palabra de Viktor, así que, confiando en lo segundo, decide aproximarse al bocadito que le tiende el humano entre los dedos y atraparlo con los labios. Lo primero que más le sorprende es el _sabor_. Los ojos de la sirena se abren como platos ante la intensidad del sabor salado y delicioso que le inunda el paladar, relamiéndose con regocijo antes de insistirle a Viktor para que le tienda un segundo bocado. Su estómago, además, agradece la tierna carne cocinada, pues no le había bastado para saciarse con un único pez crudo. Una alegre canción abandona la garganta de Yuuri mientras come, agitando las aletas bajo el agua en expresión de satisfacción mientras atrapa el tercer bocado. Es entonces cuando decide que quiere compartir el exquisito alimento que le ha traído Viktor. Ha sido muy amable, pero al carecer de palabras con las que agradecer su ofrenda, lo mejor que puede hacer es estirar el brazo, atrapar un bocadito con los dedos de carne desmigada y entregárselo al humano, aguardando paciente a que Viktor lo coja con los labios.- Toma -insiste, poco dispuesto a consentir que pase la noche sin haber comido.-

-Viktor sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando detecta el regocijo en los ojos de Yuuri. Ah, ya sabía él que le gustaría su pescado, por muy habituado que estuviera a consumir presas frescas. El biólogo no se consideraba un gran cocinero ni mucho menos, pero tampoco suele tener invitados a los que ofrecerle una comida, así que no se ha molestado en mejorar su técnica con los fogones. De hecho solía comer fuera de casa, en la cafetería del acuario o junto al tanque de los pingüinos, que siempre le hacían compañía-. Eres un tragón... -le susurra a la sirena, utilizando un tono cargado de afecto, mientras continúa tendiéndole bocados. Yuuri es una monada, y cada vez que canturrea o agita la cola bajo el agua, Viktor siente una oleada de ternura que le satura el pecho. Le hace tan feliz poder cuidar de la sirena que ni siquiera se percata de que se está quedando sin cena, y ese es el motivo de que parpadee con algo de confusión cuando ésta se adelanta para aproximarle un bocado a los labios. El ruso no titubea, sino que acepta la comida inmediatamente, contento de que Yuuri haya decidido compartir el pescado con él. Normalmente, los depredadores no eran muy dados a compartir la comida que conseguían, algo que podía entenderse teniendo en cuenta que su instinto estaba muy volcado en la supervivencia del individuo. Considera, pues, que el ritual de alimentarse mutuamente es de gran importancia a la hora de consolidar las bases de su confianza, y por eso está tan emocionado-. Tengo algo más para ti -le dice a Yuuri una vez han dejado los platos vacíos. El ruso se mete la mano en el bolsillo del delantal y extrae de él un pedazo de chocolate envuelto en papel de plata. Está convencido de que la sirena no ha tenido la oportunidad de comer nada tan dulce y delicioso en su vida, y aunque tiene muchas ganas de que lo pruebe, decide que le apetece jugar un poco con él-. Ah, ¿qué será? -le plantea, mostrándoselo un instante antes de ocultarlo tras su espalda, donde lo toma entre los dedos del puño derecho-. Tienes que adivinar dónde está -le dice a la sirena, frente a la que extiende entonces las dos manos. Es un juego sencillo, y está seguro de que Yuuri cuenta con los recursos suficientes como para obtener la victoria-.

-Viktor está en lo cierto al asumir que compartir alimento era un hábito muy íntimo entre los miembros del clan de Yuuri. Era un ritual comunitario, familiar, de pareja y entre amigos cercanos, pues no había acto de afecto más significativo que el de invertir energía en encontrar alimento para entregárselo a otra sirena. Que el humano se haya esmerado en no solo alimentarle, sino también prepararle el pescado, pese a que Yuuri no lo comprendiese al principio, demostraba mejor que ningún otro gesto la genuina bondad de su corazón. Si las circunstancias fuesen otras y el humano, tal vez, estuviera familiarizado con su cultura y rituales, entonces Yuuri no habría dudado en cortejarlo como era apropiado. Pero, ¿qué le hace pensar que es una sirena digna de un hombre tan dulce y maravilloso? Desearía ganarse sus afectos, pero esta vez de verdad. Buscará la manera de seducirlo y de conquistarle el corazón, ¡entonces Viktor le querrá para siempre en su vida y podrán tener su final feliz! Por ahora, sin embargo, el humano le plantea una misión muy diferente, capturando la curiosidad de la sirena con su misterioso jueguecito al sugerirle que le ha traído algo, otro fascinante tesoro humano que Yuuri se muere de ganas por descubrir. Al principio, señala la mano derecha de Viktor. Después recapacita e indica que el cachivache en cuestión se halla en la izquierda. Enseguida vuelve a cambiar de opinión. _¿En la derecha? No, en la izquierda. No, espera-- ¡Viktor!_ , protesta entre trinos y gorjeos, esbozando una amplia sonrisa tras la que exhibe sus blancos colmillos. Determinado a hacerse con el regalo, la sirena arroja medio cuerpo fuera de la bañera para cernirse sobre Viktor, estirando el brazo con el fin de atrapar lo que sea que guarda en uno de sus puños. _Dámelo. ¿Qué es?_ , inquiere entre alegres notas musicales tratando de separar los dedos que encierran el pequeño tesoro, poco antes de descubrir que se trata de algo que nunca había visto ni _olfateado_ antes: chocolate.-

-Viktor se ve forzado a apretar los labios para no dejar escapar una carcajada que, sin duda alguna, habría retumbado entre las paredes del cuarto de baño. Sabía que la sirena era curiosa, ¡pero no esperaba que se pusiera tan nerviosa a la hora de escoger uno de sus puños! Iba a darle el chocolate aunque fallara el pequeño juego, pero supone que Yuuri no está dispuesto a perder bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sus cantos, ansiosos y agudos, resuenan en el corazón de Viktor mientras éste se esfuerza por mantener los puños bien cerrados, tarea que se vuelve de lo más complicada una vez que la sirena se le echa encima, salpicándolo de agua en el proceso-. ¡Yuuri, eso es trampa...! -se queja entre risas. Al final le toca utilizar la mano libre para rodear la cintura de su invitado y evitar que ambos se caigan de cabeza al suelo, así que termina por abrir el puño en el que guarda el chocolate-. ¿Te gusta cómo huele? -le pregunta a Yuuri, contemplándolo de cerca y manteniéndose expectante. El chocolate era algo que solía gustarle a todo el mundo, pero existía la posibilidad de que el sentido del gusto de la sirena funcionara de un modo distinto al de los humanos. Después de pasar tanto tiempo entre aguas saladas, el postre podría antojársele excesivamente dulce. En fin, ¡solo había un modo de comprobarlo!-. Prueba un poco para empezar -le sugiere a la sirena, justo antes de partir un trocito de la onza y acercárselo a la boca. El gesto provoca que se le enciendan las mejillas, ya que una cosa era alimentar a la sirena con pescado, y otra muy distinto hacerlo con chocolate. ¿No era aquél un alimento muy erótico? Y eso por no mencionar que ahora mismo tenía a la sirena medio encaramada en su regazo... ¡Ah, no debería estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas! Yuuri parecía tan inocente ahora mismo que Viktor no puede sino sentirse culpable-. ¿Qué tal, qué te parece? -le pregunta entonces a la sirena, intentando desviar el actual curso de sus pensamientos-.

-El corazón de Yuuri sufre un pequeño terremoto al advertir el brazo de Viktor sostenerle por la cintura. Sus mejillas se iluminan, pero la timidez no impide a la sirena esbozar una sonrisa orgullosa al descubrir el postre que el humano guardaba dentro del puño. Huele extraño, aunque apetitoso. Nada bajo la superficie del océano poseía un aroma igual y pronto Yuuri desarrolla gran fascinación por el misterioso regalo que Viktor le ha traído. El bombón se asemeja a una piedrecita, a su parecer. Confía en Viktor y en su buen juicio a la hora de alimentarle, tal y como ha demostrado al servirle el pescado, por eso no vacila en el momento de inclinarse y recoger con los labios el pedacito de chocolate que el humano le tiende para que lo pruebe. Un suspiro se le escapa de inmediato desde lo más profundo de los pulmones junto a un inequívoco ruidito de placer mientras el postre se derrite en su boca. No es del todo dulce, sino que tiene un riquísimo toque amargo que hace las delicias de las papilas gustativas de la sirena, quien retuerce, agita y golpea la cola contra la superficie del agua en celebración por el delicioso sabor de la ofrenda. Ah, ¡qué maravilla!- Más. ¡Más! -le pide, relamiéndose, tras descubrir que adora el dulce. Le encanta, le pirra, está exquisito y quiere otro bocado, tal y como demuestra señalándose la boca mientras clava la mirada en el humano. Viktor era una criatura excepcional; no solo la generosidad abundaba en su corazón, sino que tenía también gustos culinarios muy peculiares. ¿Sería el chocolate un alimento digno de los más altos cargos de su sociedad? A juzgar por el increíble sabor de la onza, la sirena comienza a sospechar que el hombre al que escogió como esposo era uno mucho más importante de lo que se había figurado. Es evidente, puesto que era hábil, ingenioso, inteligente y habitaba en una guarida propia repleta de tesoros. Por supuesto que era importante. Satisfecho con sus conclusiones, Yuuri toma la tableta con la mano e imita al humano partiendo un perfecto cuadrado entonces, el cual le entrega con ojitos cargados de ilusión.- Viktor también -decide, acercando el pedacito de chocolate a sus labios.-

-Viktor lamenta no tener una cámara a mano, porque le habría encantado inmortalizar el estallido de alegría que posee a Yuuri cuando éste cata el chocolate. Era como un niño, pero mucho más adorable y exótico, ya que ningún humano podría presumir de tener unas mejillas luminiscentes. La sirena era como una estrella de una forma casi literal, y su belleza está a punto de deslumbrar al biólogo, cuyo corazón de científico (y también de hombre, para ser sinceros), no deja de incrementar el ritmo de sus latidos-. Está bien, toma un poco más -accede, ofreciéndole el resto de la primera onza a Yuuri. Ahora mismo se siente incapaz de negarle cualquier capricho a la increíble criatura que sostiene entre los brazos, pero tendrá que ponerse firme tarde o temprano. No podía permitir que la sirena devorara más chocolate del recomendable, ya que para comenzar ni siquiera sabía si su cuerpo sería capaz de recibirlo correctamente. Su estómago debía estar acostumbrado a digerir pescados y moluscos, al fin y al cabo, y existía la posibilidad de que no aceptara otro tipo de alimentos. Ah, esperaba que no le sentara mal, porque en ese caso se sentiría realmente culpable-. Gracias -le canturrea a la sirena, ya que esta vez es ella quien le tiende un trozo de dulce. Viktor lo toma sin titubear, y cierra los ojos para disfrutar del sabor que se extiende sobre su lengua. Normalmente era un chico sano, uno que seguía dietas saludables y que salía a correr por la playa cuando el trabajo se lo permitía, pero el chocolate era una de sus debilidades. Un par de onzas al día no podían hacer daño, ¿verdad?-. Es _chocolate_ -le explica a Yuuri, deduciendo que estará interesado en conocer el nombre de su nuevo alimento favorito. Si no surge ningún percance, Viktor estará encantado de darle a probar otro tipo de postres, como galletas de canela o pastelitos de limón. Ah, ¿y qué opinaría la encantadora sirenita de la fruta natural? Las naranjas, la sandía, las manzanas... todos aquellos eran frutos que crecían en la tierra, así que jamás habría tenido la oportunidad de hincarles el diente-. Ups, se te han quedado morrandas por aquí -Viktor sonríe y se señala la comisura de los labios, dándole a entender a Yuuri que está manchado en la misma zona-.

-Yuuri tiene claro que un alimento tan rico como el chocolate no podrá hacerle daño. Está muy sabroso y no huele como las toxinas de esos terribles pulpos de anillos azules ni nada que se le parezca, así que no tiene por qué causarle dolor de tripa, ¿no? Si lo hace, entonces ya se encargará de vomitarlo. Por ahora no solo decide disfrutar del dulce, sino también de la cercana atención que le propina Viktor, el humano de sus sueños, tomándose la libertad de rozarle el labio inferior más de lo estrictamente necesario tras meterle la onza en la boca. No lo ha hecho adrede, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que pasa es que no ha podido resistir a la tentación. Además, esa única palabra que ha pronunciado tras cerrar la boca es al fin la que comprende como _gratitud_ , el último eslabón que requería para poder expresar sus más honestos sentimientos al hombre que tanto le ha aportado.- Gracias por el chocolate, Viktor -le murmura, despacio y meticuloso, procurando comunicar el mensaje con la mayor claridad posible. Espera no haberse equivocado, ¡ha pasado la tarde absorbiendo frases y palabras como una esponja con el propósito de poder repetirlas! La paciencia que ha mostrado Viktor ha sido un elemento crucial para su aprendizaje, debe reconocerlo; sin su ayuda cree que nunca habría podido asimilar su lenguaje tan rápido. Aún está meciendo la cola con orgullo por sus destrezas cuando Viktor llama la atención sobre los manchurrones que el chocolate le ha dejado en las comisuras, los cuales la sirena se frota tímidamente antes de que el humano pueda creer que era una criatura sucia o descuidada. Yuuri nunca ha pecado de vanidoso, pero es cierto que disfruta acicalándose cada mañana bajo los rayos del amanecer. En especial le gustan las piedras relucientes, las mismas que colecciona para confeccionar pulseras y collares. Debería fabricarle una pulsera a Viktor. ¡Sí, sería un regalo fantástico! Por la mañana regresará a la playa y buscará los elementos necesarios, así sorprenderá al humano con un obsequio forjado en la mar, su campo de estudio. Ahora, sin embargo, cree que debería descansar, pues el agotamiento comienza a hacer mella en su organismo y debe reconocer que si Viktor no le suelta pronto, su calor corporal terminará por adormilar a la sirena hasta que no se pueda volver a levantar.-

-Si no fuera porque tiene las manos ocupadas, Viktor se habría lanzado a aplaudir frenéticamente. Las habilidades lingüísticas de Yuuri eran impresionantes; parece increíble que haya sido capaz de pronunciar una oración completa teniendo en cuenta que, hasta hacía un par de horas, no era capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra en lenguaje humano-. ¡Muy bien, Yuuri! -exclama pese a todo, decidido a felicitar a la sirena. ¡Era tremendamente inteligente, un genio! De seguir así, y siempre y cuando decidiera quedarse junto a él, sería capaz de seguir una conversación en lenguaje humano en cuestión de un par de semanas. A Viktor le encantaría poder charlar con Yuuri de todo tipo de temas, preguntarle cosas sobre el mundo marino en el que vivía, sobre la cultura de su especie y sobre él mismo. También le gustaría mostrarle las maravillas que tenía para ofrecer el plano terrestre, llevarlo a un campo de girasoles, a ver las flores de los cerezos o a recoger manzanas. Tendrían que buscar un modo de transporte para eso, ¡pero seguro que se les ocurriría algo! Vaya, ¿no es absurdamente increíble? Viktor había vivido pensando que las sirenas solo existían en las leyendas, y ahora estaba planeando realizar todo tipo de actividades junto a una-. Ah, esa es una carita de sueño, ¿verdad? -susurra Viktor, a quien no se le escapa un solo detalle. Su invitado parece genuinamente cansado, algo que es perfectamente comprensible teniendo en cuenta que ha trepado la colina hasta su casa arrastrando el peso de su propia cola. Lo cierto es que no estaba seguro de cómo descansaban las sirenas, ya que muchos de los grandes animales marinos tenían ciclos de sueño muy distintos a los de los humanos. Algunos ni siquiera necesitaban dormir, pero parece que ese no es el caso de Yuuri-. ¿Podrás dormir aquí, en la bañera? -le pregunta, señalando el agua de la misma. No es que parezca especialmente cómoda, pero teniendo en cuenta que la sirena no podía disponer de cojines o almohadas bajo el agua, puede que sea de su agrado. Lo que Viktor tiene claro, en cualquier caso, es que piensa traer su colchoneta de yoga y su futón pequeño al cuarto de baño, ya que de ese modo podrá descansar sin separarse de su invitado-.

-Yuuri acompaña con gorgoritos la felicitación de Viktor, encantado de que su progreso sea motivo de jolgorio y celebración. No puede mentir; se alegra mucho de haber acertado con las palabras, porque algo así solo indicaba que progresaba en la dirección adecuada. Mejor, aún; navegaba hacia un nuevo mundo repleto de posibilidades, uno en el que Viktor podrá acompañarle, y la perspectiva le emociona tanto que cree que no puede aguardar a la llegada de la mañana. ¡Ni siquiera sabe cómo será capaz de conciliar el sueño en su nuevo entorno! En especial cuando aún vibra en ganas por explorar la casa del humano. Supone que no le queda más remedio que esperar. ¿Se quedará Viktor con él durante el día de mañana o acudirá al centro de investigación marítima a proseguir con sus importantes proyectos científicos? Según tiene entendido, acude cada día a cuidar de los pingüinos y demás especies. ¡Quizá pueda hacerle una visita! No sería la primera vez que Yuuri se infiltra en los enormes tanques del acuario de Hasetsu, dado que muchas de las piscinas dan al mar sabe cómo adentrarse. Que Viktor no se preocupe, pues, ya que la sirena le hará compañía en caso de que el día se le vuelva cargante y tedioso. Necesitará descansar, pese a todo, porque una misión como aquella, pese a no entrañar demasiadas complicaciones, requiere velocidad de actuación y pensamiento rápido con el fin de no ser visto, así que más le vale acurrucarse en algún rincón y dormir bien durante la noche.- Agua dulce no -responde al humano tras considerar la idea de descansar dentro de la bañera. Es una mala idea; si durante la noche comenzase a respirar a través de las branquias, correría el riesgo de ahogarse o sufrir daños de índole irreversible, así que saca la cola del agua y la enrolla en torno a sí mismo sobre el suelo, habiendo llegado a la conclusión de que prefiere arriesgarse a resecarse un poco que sofocarse en el agua dulce de la bañera.- Aquí -insiste, convencido, buscando un rincón cerrado bajo el lavabo donde acurrucarse. Yuuri acostumbraba a pasar el letargo en la seguridad de una guarida que compartía con sus padres y su hermana. Era una pequeña cueva oscura y cerrada, a salvo de tiburones y otros depredadores de actividad nocturna. Prefiere la superficie fría y dura del mármol a cualquier otra, así que Viktor no tiene nada por lo que preocuparse, ya que descansará muy cómodo en aquel pequeño hueco del que se ha apropiado.-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor se marcha a trabajar y deja a Yuuri a su aire. ¿Qué pasará?

-Viktor suelta la cintura de Yuuri para permitir que se mueva a su antojo por el cuarto de baño, que por suerte es lo suficientemente grande como para que la sirena no ande golpeándose contra los muebles y las paredes. La idea de que tenga que pasar la noche acurrucado bajo el lavabo no le gusta un pelo (de hecho le parte el corazón verlo tirado en el suelo), pero supone que la sirena es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber qué le conviene-. B-bueno, si estás seguro... -murmura por lo tanto, rascándose la nuca. Como humano, el biólogo está acostumbrado a dar por sentado que cuanto más blanda y suave sea una superficie mejor podrá descansar, pero tiene que obligarse a descartar esa idea-. Yo tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas -anuncia, aunque antes de nada se preocupa de buscar un trapo con el que limpiar los salpicones de agua que hay por todo el suelo. Una vez ha terminado, Viktor se dirige al final del pasillo, donde hay instalado un enorme armario empotrado, y saca de él la esterilla y el futón portátil. Los finos cobertores no pueden compararse a la comodidad que le ofrecería su cama, pero prefiere recurrir a ellos que dejar solo a Yuuri. ¿Y si lo necesitaba durante la noche? ¿Y si se secaba demasiado y precisaba de su ayuda para regresar a la bañera? Mientras piensa en ello, Viktor decide que tomará prestado algún saco de mezcla salinizadora del acuario, ya que de ese modo podrá mejorar el agua de su bañera y conseguir que la sirena se sienta como en casa. Bueno, no como en casa exactamente, pero sí en un lugar más confortable-. Vamos a ver si puedo poner esto por aquí... -Viktor, de nuevo en el cuarto de baño, se esfuerza por buscar un ángulo en el que pueda extender cómodamente la esterilla y el futón. Al final resulta ser demasiado alto como para poder recostarse sin más, por lo que tiene que dejar la puerta abierta y resignarse a asomar los pies por ella. La escena en sí resultaría ridícula para cualquiera, pero teniendo en cuenta que tiene a una sirena acurrucada bajo el grifo tampoco le parece tan disparatado-. Estaré aquí por si me necesitas, ¿de acuerdo? Avísame para cualquier cosa que necesites -le dice a Yuuri, a quien le dedica una última y dulce caricia en el antebrazo antes de acurrucarse bajo el futón-. _Buenas noches_ , sirenita.

-Yuuri ha sentido desde muy joven predilección por los rincones sombríos y cerrados a la hora de dormir, así que se le antojaría ridículo que a Viktor le apenase contemplarlo descansar bajo el lavabo. Es más, es a la sirena a quien no le hace una pizca de gracia el hecho de que su humano favorito, el mismo que le ha acogido y alimentado, deba resignarse a montar un nido en el baño para pasar la noche a su lado. Desde la seguridad de su nuevo rincón, la sirena analiza los movimientos de Viktor, contemplando curiosa el futón y los cobertores con los que termina de instalar una sencilla cama que a Yuuri, sorprendentemente, le parece de lo más cómoda. Lo que no significa que para Viktor lo sea. Yuuri enseguida sospecha que aquel no era el cuarto preferido del humano para dormir, sino que utilizaba uno exclusivo, uno que la sirena todavía no ha visto pero que le encantaría visitar. Viktor se queda con él para hacerle compañía en un entorno desconocido y el gesto le inflama el corazón con afecto. Convencido de que la caricia en el antebrazo que tan dulce le ha regalado forma parte del ritual de despedida antes de dormir (aspecto de la cultura humana que jamás dejaría de divertir a la sirena), Yuuri lo imita, rozando el brazo de Viktor antes de enroscar la cola con el fin de hacerse lo más pequeño posible.- Buenas noches -repite, conmovido por la ternura de la tradición, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. El problema llega cuando, no muchas horas después, la sirena descubre que no logra conciliar el sueño. Para empezar, el entorno es radicalmente distinto a lo que está acostumbrada; por otro lado, estaba equivocada al creer que podría descansar cómoda y plácidamente sobre la dura superficie de las losas de mármol, pues había obviado un factor nuevo a tener en cuenta en tierra firme: la gravedad. El suelo es incómodo y se le clava en todas partes, motivo por el que Yuuri no para quieto, retorciéndose, ajustándose al limitado espacio que le ofrece el baño, agitando la cola de un lado para otro en esperanzas de hallar la postura idónea solo para resultar en intentos infructuosos. Con la espalda dolorida, Yuuri concluye que existe una razón por la que ningún humano escoge dormir en el suelo. Viktor se ha traído una mullida y suave superficie portable que, en mitad de la noche, a la sirena se le antoja de lo más atractiva. _¿Le molestará si me acerco a posar la cabeza?_ , se pregunta, observando con timidez la cándida expresión dormida del humano. No es que pretenda invadir su espacio personal, ni mucho menos, pero ha pasado tanto rato con la oreja pegada al azulejo que comienza a dolerle la cabeza. Yuuri decide acercarse un poquito, apenas un palmo, para acomodar medio cuerpo sobre el confortable y cálido nido de Viktor, donde al fin descubre, para su inmenso alivio, que al fin podrá descansar.-

-Yuuri no es el único que tiene problemas para dormir; puede que Viktor dispusiera de un futón, pero estaba acostumbrado a descansar en su gigantesca cama de estilo occidental, y su cuerpo podía percibir la dureza del suelo a través de la esterilla. El cuarto de baño, además, no era el lugar idóneo para descansar, ya que la humedad del ambiente y el vapor del agua de la bañera se le mete en los huesos y lo deja tremendamente dolorido. Durante un buen rato, el biólogo está convencido de que no será capaz de pegar ojo, pero se deja vencer por el agotamiento del día un poco antes de que la sirena decida acercarse a él. Para cuando Yuuri se recuesta a su lado, Viktor ya se encuentra perdido en el mundo de los sueños, y su subconsciente comete el error de confundir el esbelto y suave cuerpo de la sirena con el rechoncho y peludo bulto que era Makkachin. En circunstancias normales, el ruso siempre permitía que su perra se subiera a la cama para acurrucarse junto a él, así que su instinto lo empuja a darse a vuelta con un suave puchero y rodear el torso de Yuuri con un brazo. Viktor pasa la noche en esa misma postura, y no se mueve ni un ápice hasta que, pasado el amanecer, se percata de la extraña suavidad que se extiende bajo sus dedos. El biólogo a penas había asimilado la idea de que tuviera una sirena en casa, así que su cerebro adormilado no es capaz de deducir que lo que se encuentra acariciando son las escamas que comienzan a surgir bajo el vientre de la criatura. _¿Es cristal?_ , se pregunta, más dormido que despierto y con los ojos cerrados. _Parece una piedra erosionada..._ En su intento por descubrir la naturaleza de la extraña textura que se ha colado en su cama (porque sí, el biólogo aún piensa que está en su habitación y no en el cuarto de baño), Viktor realiza un par de caricias más amplias. _Son escamas_ , descubre al fin, justo antes de separar los párpados y encontrarse con el rostro de la hermosa sirenita que se había encontrado perdida en su porche la noche anterior. El ruso lo recuerda todo de repente, aunque no sabe por qué está abrazado a Yuuri-.

-Yuuri despierta poco después del amanecer, estirándose bajo los tenues rayos de luz que atraviesan la cortinilla de la ventana. Los ejercicios matutinos de la sirena, sin embargo, no llegan muy lejos, dado que se topa con un puñado de problemas nada más abrir los ojos. El primero es la sequedad. No solo sus escamas sufren los efectos de una atmósfera seca, caliente y ventilada, sino también la membrana sobre sus orejas y entre sus dedos, sus ojos y sus párpados, su garganta, sus labios y sus branquias. Se siente reseco como una lija y le incomoda muchísimo, pero le alivia descubrir que aún puede moverse con normalidad, así que en cuestión de unos pocos minutos podrá espabilarse y bajar a la playa para remojarse durante un buen rato en agua salada. Por ahora bosteza, agita la cola con alegre ademán y se da media vuelta sobre el suavísimo futón antes de descubrir que no solo Viktor le ha pasado un brazo en torno a la cintura, sino que le está abrazando con mucha fuerza, como si temiese que fuese a escapar. Yuuri ladea la cabeza con ternura, observando tranquilo la dulce carita del humano bajo los rayos dorados del sol madrugador. Su movimiento parece haberlo despertado, o eso deduce por los tenues ruiditos que escapan de la garganta ajena en ese momento, poco antes de que Viktor estire la mano y, sin un ápice de vergüenza, vuelva a sobarle el rincón escamoso sobre el bulto donde guarda la polla. Ah, qué manitas más indiscretas las del biólogo, ¡terminará por causarle un ataque al corazón si no se controla!- ¡Viktor! ¡Día! -canta alegre y vivaracho como el más enérgico de los pájaros anunciando la llegada de la mañana. No solo le gustaría regresar a la playa, sino que le queda toda una casa que explorar mientras el humano acude a trabajar, así que sonríe contento al percatarse de que Viktor ha abierto los ojos. Aún le cuesta asimilar lo mucho que ha aprendido sobre el apasionante mundo de los terrestres en tan poco tiempo, pero sabe que apenas ha conocido una migaja de su curioso universo, en especial sobre el maravilloso universo de Viktor. De momento solo espera que no le haya molestado el hecho de que se haya acoplado a su nido durante la noche, pero si lo hace, entonces promete que no volverá a repetirlo.-

-Viktor termina de despertarse cuando escucha el cantarín saludo de Yuuri, que lo empuja a incorporarse y a desperezarse estirando los brazos hacia el techo-. Uhhh... -gimotea, comenzando a sentir el agarrotamiento que se ha instalado en sus extremidades. Menos mal que tenía un cuerpo resistente, porque de otro modo sería incapaz de ponerse en pie sin encorvarse como un anciano. ¡La humedad le había calado hasta el tuétano!-. Buenos días, Yuuri -le dice a la sirena, regalándole una fugaz caricia en el cabello. Ah, la pobre parece bastante deshidratada, espera que eso no derive en ninguna dolencia-. Deberías meterte en la bañera un ratito -le aconseja, justo antes de revisarse el reloj y sentir que le da un infarto-. ¡Mierda, el despertador! -maldice, ya que la noche anterior se había olvidado completamente de traérselo hasta el cuarto de baño. Lo más probable es que hubiera sonado hacía ya un rato. ¡Tenía el tiempo justo para arreglarse, desayunar y acudir al trabajo! Además, no le quedaría más remedio que coger el coche para llegar a tiempo. Normalmente prefería utilizar la bicicleta, pero era mucho más lenta-. ¡Voy a hacer el desayuno ahora mismo! -le dice a Yuuri, quien tiene que apartarse a un lado para que Viktor pueda enrollar la esterilla y el futón a la velocidad de la luz. Después de sacar el churro de cobertores al pasillo, Viktor corre hasta la cocina y pone a calentar unas tostadas sobre las que extenderá un par de huevos fritos. No puede dejar de maldecirse internamente mientras maneja la sartén, ya que tiene la sensación de que está desatendiendo por completo a su invitado. Le habría encantado preguntarle a Yuuri por qué se había acercado a su cama durante la noche, cómo había dormido y qué planes tenía para aquella mañana. Es decir, Viktor no podía obligarlo a que se quedara en su cuarto de baño para siempre, pero la idea de que saliera a la calle y se pusiera a pasear (o a arrastrarse, más bien) por el barrio se le antojaba inconcebible. Tendría que reservarse un par de minutos para explicarle a la sirena que era muy peligroso dejarse ver por otros humanos, por muy simpáticos o inofensivos que parecieran, y que debía permanecer oculta en todo momento. Cielos, la idea de tener que acudir al acuario y dejar a Yuuri por su cuenta le provoca tanta angustia que, durante un instante, el biólogo se ve tentado a llamar y a excusar su ausencia con un resfriado, pero tiene obligaciones que no puede dejar desatendidas-.

-Por alguna razón que Yuuri no sabría descifrar, el aspecto que ofrece Viktor de buena mañana, con los mechones revueltos y la marca de las sábanas impresa en las mejillas, le resulta arrebatadora. El corazón se le desboca, echándose a palpitar enloquecido tras la fugaz pero significativa caricia con la que Viktor le saluda deseándole los buenos días (expresión que la sirena se encarga de repetir cual ágil loro para memorizarla). Está a punto de informarle sobre lo mucho que le gustaría bajar a la costa a nadar junto al acantilado cuando su primer intento por hacerse entender se ve frustrado ante el repentino sobresalto que sufre el humano. _¿Qué sucede?_ , inquiere Yuuri con creciente consternación, ajeno a las exigencias del horario laboral que recaen sobre Viktor. _¿Va todo bien? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?_ , insiste la sirena, aunque, en su preocupación, ha olvidado emplear sus escasos conocimientos del lenguaje humano. El pobre Viktor parece tan angustiado como apresurado, según intuye por la velocidad a la que recoge el nido y acude a la sala anexa para cacharrear sobre la superficie de mármol que tanto llama la atención de Yuuri. En ese momento no puede sino sentirse un inútil, pues le encantaría echar una mano a su anfitrión, pero ni siquiera sabe de qué va el ritual del _desayuno_ , ni a qué vienen tantas prisas. Oh, es posible que llegue tarde al acuario. Eso quiere decir que está en problemas, descubrimiento ante el que Yuuri agacha las orejas y se muerde el labio, consciente de que es el motivo por el que Viktor vaya a retrasar su salida hacia el trabajo. Quizá debería haberle despertado, pero desconoce sus horarios; de hecho, estaba convencido de que Viktor podría haberlo acompañado hasta la playa antes de marchar. Ah, pero si el humano no puede bajar con él, ¡entonces será Yuuri quien nade hasta las piscinas del centro marino! Por ahora, tras verterse un agua rápida sobre la cola y humedecerse tanto las manos como la cara, la sirena se arrastra en dirección a la cocina con el propósito de husmear la ruidosa actividad que allí está teniendo lugar. Lo que se encuentra es, para ser breve, _fascinante_. Yuuri se habría quedado corto en palabras para definir la emoción que le recorre al avistar las sartenes y sus atractivos chasquidos metálicos, los fogones, la escandalosa campana extractora y la tostadora, de la que salta un apetitoso manjar de exquisito aroma que enseguida atrae a Yuuri a olisquear la mesa. ¡Qué locura de lugar! Si le contase a Yuuko lo que estaba viendo ahora, no se lo creería.-

-Viktor, por ir a toda prisa, está a punto de quemarse con el aceite de la sartén, pero finalmente consigue salir ileso y servir dos platos sobre la mesa-. ¿Te gusta cómo huele? ¡Pues espera a probarlo! -le dice a Yuuri, quien parece más que interesado no solo en las tostadas con huevos, sino en todo cuanto lo rodea. Ah, el biólogo daría cualquier cosa por disponer de algo de tiempo para poder hablarle de todos los objetos y cachivaches que guarda en su casa, pero tendrá que ser más tarde, cuando termine su turno en el acuario, y así se lo hace saber a la sirena-: Escúchame Yuuri -le dice, intentando atraer su atención mientras le sirve un vaso de zumo de naranja. No está seguro de que las sirenas puedan beber (da por supuesto que no necesitan hacerlo para sobrevivir, ya que deben hidratarse a través de la piel), pero supone que Yuuri lo sacará de dudas en breves-. Tengo que irme a trabajar al acuario. Voy a estar ausente durante unas horas. _Ausente_ , ¿entiendes? -insiste, ayudándose de algunos gestos para hacerse comprender. No quiere que la sirena de por sentado que se marcha para siempre, así que pone mucho énfasis en la segunda parte de su explicación-: Volveré por la tarde -le asegura, dando unos golpecitos en la mesa con el dedo índice-. Me gustaría volver a estar contigo entonces -añade, tomándolo de las manos. Ah, ¿y si se marchaba a trabajar y no volvía a ver nunca más a la sirena? ¿Qué ocurriría entonces? Jamás superaría algo así, ¡no podía despedirse tan pronto de su nuevo amigo, no cuanto tenían tantas cosas de las que hablar y nuevas experiencias que compartir! Si no fuera porque tenía un corazón demasiado grande, Viktor habría llegado a tantear la idea de encerrar a Yuuri en la casa. ¡Pero jamás llevaría a cabo algo tan horrible!-. ¿Estarás aquí? ¿Volverás? -le pregunta a la sirena, no sin cierta preocupación, mientras lo observa directamente a los ojos-. _¿Yuuri con Viktor?_ -prueba finalmente, mordisqueándose en labio inferior-.

-Los diferentes aromas que flotan en la cocina mesmerizan a Yuuri, no obstante lo que realmente le reblandece es el hecho de que Viktor no solo le haya traído comida una vez, sino _dos_. ¡Dos veces le ha procurado alimento! ¿Qué clase de cazador estaba hecho? Uno brutal y perspicaz, valiente, osado y raudo como el más veloz de los delfines. Esta vez, no sabe ni qué decir. Nunca había disfrutado de una comida tan abundante y seguida, ni siquiera cuando el clan obtenía una presa de grandes dimensiones, porque en tales casos la carne se repartía de manera equitativa entre todos los miembros del grupo.- G-Gracias -balbucea, ya acomodado a duras penas sobre el asiento de una silla, no sin echar un curioso vistazo a los extraños elementos que el humano le ha preparado.- Uh. -Yuuri ladea la cabeza. Aquello no era un pez ni nada que se le asemejase. No era nada que se le antojase conocido ni familiar. Un cuerpo gelatinoso de color blanco con un bulto amarillo y viscoso servido sobre una corteza crujiente, dorada en el centro y algo ennegrecida en los extremos. Yuuri debe ser honesto: tiene una pinta horrible. El problema es que huele de maravilla e invita a llevárselo a la boca, aunque se encargará de inspeccionar el misterioso alimento primero. Ignorando la presencia de los cubiertos, la sirena emplea la punta de la garra para abrir la yema del huevo frito, observando extrañada la facilidad con la que ésta rompe y se extiende sobre el pan caliente. _Me pregunto de dónde habrá sacado Viktor tan extraña sustancia_ , piensa, chupándose la punta del dedo para saborear la yema líquida, que resulta estar sorprendentemente sabrosa.- Raro -musita, poco antes de imitar a Viktor y sostener la tostada con los dedos y darle un buen bocado. El juego de texturas que estalla en su dormido paladar arranca una canción repleta de jolgorio desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Yuuri, quien mece la cola con tanta emoción que golpea y tira una silla al suelo sin querer. Sobresaltado, enseguida se agacha a recogerla, echando un arrepentido vistazo al rostro del humano antes de seguir con su desayuno. Oh, el mundo humano era una caja de sorpresas infinitas y Yuuri cree que nunca, jamás, se cansaría de explorarlo. Es por eso que, ajeno a las más severas preocupaciones del humano, le extraña descubrir que Viktor creía que se marcharía para no volver en su ausencia. _Te esperaré. Podrás enseñarme los secretos de tu mundo cuando regreses_ , le tararea la sirena con toda la sinceridad de su corazón, aunque, al final, su mensaje se comprime en una sencilla oración:- Yuuri vuelve con Viktor. Siempre -le promete, asintiendo con la cabeza.-

-Viktor se encuentra tan preocupado ante la perspectiva de tener que despedirse de Yuuri de forma definitiva que ni siquiera se detiene a disfrutar de la curiosidad con la que la sirena analiza su desayuno. En otras circunstancias, su comportamiento se le habría antojado adorable (un término que parecía estar ligado a la existencia de su amigo), pero ahora mismo solo puede esperar por una respuesta que le proporcione algo de alivio. Por suerte, las últimas palabras de la sirena actúan como un bálsamo sobre su agitado corazón, logrando que se tranquilice hasta el punto en que se recuesta sobre el respaldo de su silla mientras libera un sonoro suspiro-. ¡Genial, ya verás como podemos hacer un montón de cosas! -exclama después, esbozando una enorme y complacida sonrisa-. Te mostraré todo aquello que despierte tu curiosidad -Ahora que Yuuri le había prometido que regresaría para que pudieran pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos, Viktor podría pasar la jornada sin sentirse constantemente atenazado por la angustia. Además, pensar en que tendría a la sirenita esperándolo para cuando regresara a casa sería el mejor incentivo del mundo-. Gracias, Yuuri -le murmura, regalándole una nueva y dulce caricia en la mejilla antes de levantarse y poner su plato en el fregadero. La sirena aún parece entretenida con su desayuno, así que aprovechará para adelantar mientras termina de comer. Viktor se pone a corretear por toda la casa, pasando por el baño para asearse a la velocidad de la luz, por su habitación para vestirse con unos cómodos vaqueros y por el comedor para recoger el estudio sobre los erizos que piensa presentar ese mismo día. Tras asegurarse de que no le falta ninguna página, el biólogo lo guarda cariñosamente en una carpeta de cartón y lo mete en su bolsa de trabajo-. Yuuri, tú, uh... -dice al regresar junto a la sirena-. ¿Te quedarás aquí? -Viktor señala el suelo de la casa durante un momento, pero luego realiza un movimiento ondulante con toda la mano-. ¿Prefieres regresar al mar? -le plantea, suponiendo que Yuuri podría agobiarse en caso de pasar tanto tiempo fuera de su entorno natural. Como tenía que coger el coche, podría colar a la sirena en los asientos traseros y acercarla a la cala rocosa más cercana, donde podría llegar al agua sin que nadie la viera-.

-Si la aguda intuición de Yuuri no le engaña, se atrevería a adivinar que Viktor acaba de proponerle vivir una pequeña aventura explorando el mundo humano una vez regrese del trabajo. Aún no se ha percatado del terror que produce al humano la posibilidad de perderle la pista a su nuevo amigo marino, así que, sin sospechar una pizca acerca de los miedos de su dulce Viktor, la sirena asiente muy rápido con la ilusión reluciendo en el rostro. Ah, adora a su incansable y enérgico humano; adora su creatividad, su alegría y su vivacidad contagiosa, así como todo aquello que le ha enseñado desde que se encontraron la tarde pasada. La gran mayoría lo ha aprendido Yuuri por una imitación motivada tanto por el instinto animal de supervivencia como las ganas por coexistir en paz con un humano, desde el lenguaje hasta el gesto de dejar el plato vacío dentro del fregadero. Feliz y saciado con el estómago lleno, Yuuri abandona la silla para indagar acerca de los últimos y más apresurados movimientos de Viktor, dado que la rutina matutina del humano le inspira mucha curiosidad. Para cuando Yuuri alcanza el salón le sorprende descubrir que Viktor ha vuelto a cambiarse de ropa y se ha ordenado los cabellos, por lo que no tarda en suponer que estará a punto de partir en dirección al acuario. Seguro que no sospecha ni un poquito que Yuuri planea hacerle una visita, ¡ya verá cuando aparezca en el tanque de los pingüinos! Antes de marcharse, pese a todo, parece dispuesto a preguntarle una vez más si desea quedarse en la cabaña o regresar al mar. Yuuri entorna los párpados y ladea la cabeza, convencido de que ya había respondido que no pretendía marcharse a ningún lado... hasta que comprende los matices que Viktor acaba de plantearle en esta ocasión. Es una cuestión complicada, porque la sirena vibra en ganas de quedarse y curiosear hasta el último rincón de la cabaña, pero, al mismo tiempo, no deja de ser un entorno hostil para su piel.- Mar -responde.- Pero-- Aquí también. -Yuuri señala la cocina y hace después un barrido general desde el suelo hasta el techo del salón, indicando al humano que adora su hogar llevándose entonces la mano al corazón. _Me gusta tu casa y querría quedarme aquí un poco más. Pero necesito nadar. Bañarme mucho rato en agua dulce daña mis escamas_ , le canta después, despacito, mostrándole los daños que ha producido la sequedad y la ausencia de sales marinas en la finísima piel de las membranas de sus palmas.-

-Viktor, aún contando con el tiempo justo para llegar al trabajo, se acerca a Yuuri y se acuclilla frente a él con el fin de realizar un rápido examen de la mano que le muestra. Cielos, sus membranas habían perdido mucha humedad y elasticidad, y por su aspecto parecían estar a punto de comenzar a cuartearse como un pergamino antiguo-. Oh, pobrecito... -se lamenta, justo antes de inclinarse para posar un dulce besito de consolación sobre la frente de la sirena-. No te preocupes, lo arreglaré -promete. Se siente responsable del estado de su invitado, ya que tendría que haber pensado en las condiciones de su alojamiento mucho antes, pero está dispuesto a solucionarlo con los materiales que tomará prestados del acuario-. Iremos hasta la playa en coche, ¿de acuerdo? -le explica a Yuuri-. Así no podrán verte -añade, y se cubre los ojos con las manos como si estuvieran jugando al escondite-. Tienes que ocultarte de los otros humanos. _Otros no amigos_ -le aclara, adoptando una expresión más seria. Está bien, la sirena se las había apañado de maravilla para pasar desapercibida hasta el momento, y a Viktor no le cabía duda que sabía cuidarse solita, pero ahora que se había metido tierra adentro tendría que extremar sus precauciones. El biólogo decide hacer lo mismo, así que abre la puerta de la calle para asomarse y comprobar que no hay moros en la costa antes de regresar a por Yuuri-. Vamos, te ayudaré. Tú sujétate fuerte -dice, inclinándose para pasar los brazos alrededor del torso de la sirena y tirar de ella hacia arriba. Continuaba pesando demasiado para que pudiera cargarla por completo, pero de aquél modo no tendría que ir arrastrándose por el porche y por la gravilla como si fuera una culebra. En cualquier caso, el ruso agradece que tenga el coche apartado justo frente a la casa, ya que de otro modo habría caído derrotado antes de llegar. Abrir la portezuela trasera con una sirena entre los brazos se convierte en todo un reto, pero tras conseguirlo puede ayudarla a echarse sobre los asientos. A continuación, Viktor se instala en el asiento del conductor y deja su bolsa de trabajo en el puesto del copiloto. Bien, el primer paso había tenido éxito. Ahora solo tendría que conducir a la cala pedregosa que había al pie del acantilado, donde las rocas podrían esconder el acceso que separaba la carretera del agua, y permitir que Yuuri regresara a su hábitat natural durante un rato-. _Escondido_ -le recuerda a la sirena antes de arrancar el motor, dándole a entender que tendrá que mantener la cola agachada mientras se prolongue el viaje. La gente comenzaba a abandonar sus hogares a aquellas horas, así que era muy probable que se encontraran con algún vecino en la parte más baja de la carretera-.

-Yuuri sufre un leve cortocircuito cuando Viktor se inclina a besarle en la frente, olvidándose por completo de toda molestia que pueda causarle la sequedad en las membranas. Sus mejillas se encienden y en su expresión aparece una tonta sonrisita, asintiendo despacio y convencido una vez el humano le promete que le ayudará con su ligero problema cutáneo. La tranquilidad, pese a todo, no dura mucho. Yuuri alcanza a comprender que Viktor pretende echarle una mano a la hora de bajar a la playa, sin embargo no entiende el método, ni el motivo por el que deba ocultarse de otros humanos que Viktor define como _no amigos_ o, dicho de otra forma, _enemigos_. Yuuri se ve abordado por un instante de desagradable incertidumbre entonces, aunque decide confiar en Viktor y dejarse alzar entre sus fuertes, musculosos y cálidos brazos, enroscándose en torno a su cintura tal y como hizo la noche pasada cuando le transportó a la bañera. Es cierto que a la sirena no le costaría invertir energías en modificar su anatomía de cintura para abajo para _caminar_ hasta la playa, pero el humano parecía tan determinado a ofrecerle su caballerosidad que no ha podido rechazar su propuesta. Todo va bien mientras Yuuri se recrea en la fortaleza de la que Viktor presume al cargar con su peso, hasta que llega el momento de meterse en el coche. Había visto antes aquellas misteriosas máquinas a ruedas que manejaban en tierra los humanos; eran ruidosas, frías y despertaban curiosidad en Yuuri, sí, pero una que preferiría haber saciado a distancia. De hecho, inspira recelo en las entrañas de la sirena, quien puede, y solo puede, que apriete la cola alrededor de la cintura del humano de manera inconsciente como si no quisiera separarse de él antes de ocupar los asientos traseros.- Viktor -murmura, escudriñando el interior del vehículo con creciente aprensión antes de que las puertas se cierren y Yuuri sienta que acaba de engullirlo una ballena. Entonces agacha las orejas y dilata las pupilas en gesto amenazante, clavando las garras en el asiento en cuanto el motor ruge bajo su cuerpo y el coche se pone en marcha. Oh, no le gusta un pelo el ruido que emite el condenado aparato. ¿ _Se puede saber qué percebes muertos es esto?_ , bufa, mostrándole los colmillos al asiento. Yuuri golpea el respaldo con la cola y repite el bufido en un inequívoco reto, una invitación a pelear. El coche, evidentemente, no responde a su provocación, lo cual enfada a la sirena y le arranca un aullido. _Sácame de aquí ahora mismo. Puedo bajar hasta la playa solo, no me pasará nada, sé cuidar de mí mismo,_ insiste, revolviéndose cual escurridiza anguila sobre el asiento antes de erguirse y comenzar a arañar el cristal de la ventana.-

-A Viktor no se habría ocurrido pensar que Yuuri encontraría desagradable eso de viajar en el interior de un coche (había escogido dormir bajo el lavabo, después de todo), pero no tarda en percatarse de que la sirena no parece especialmente contenta con su medio de transporte-. Yuuri, solo será un momento... -murmura, echándole un angustioso vistazo por el espejo retrovisor. Durante los primeros minutos está casi convencido de que podrá aguantar su berrinche hasta que lleguen a la playa, pero los potentes coletazos de la sirena consiguen que el vehículo entero se agite sobre las ruedas, algo que comienza a llamar la atención de los viandantes del exterior. Al final, el biólogo se ve obligado a parar en doble fila durante un momento; el aullido de Yuuri, que ha resonado como un eco en el reducido espacio del coche, le ha taladrado el cráneo de lado a lado. Ah, cielos, acababa de descubrir que las voces de las sirenas no siempre sonaban hermosas-. Tranquilo, tranquilo -le dice a la criatura, asomándose a los asientos traseros a través del espacio que hay sobre el freno de mano. A Viktor se le parte el alma al comprobar lo asustado e incómodo que está Yuuri, pero lo último que puede hacer ahora mismo es abrir la puerta y permitir que se marche sin más. ¡Bastante riesgo estaba corriendo al haber parado el coche en medio de la calle!-. Yuuri, por favor, no hagas eso -le suplica a la sirena, que conseguirá destrozar la ventana en caso de que continúe arañandola con tanta desesperación. A Viktor no le importan los destrozos que pueda ocasionarle al coche, pero si seguían así terminarían por conseguir que alguien se asomara para descubrir qué estaba ocurriendo dentro del vehículo-. Te prometo que falta poco, solo tienes que aguantar unos minutos más... -insiste el biólogo, que también se encuentra al borde del colapso nervioso. Para colmo, Viktor descubre que hay un numeroso grupo de pescadores caminando por la acera; o se marchaban de allí ahora mismo o Yuuri quedaría en evidencia-. _Yuuri_ -gimotea el biólogo, sintiendo que el corazón comienza a retumbarle en el interior de la cabeza. No sabe qué hacer, siente que todo está a punto de irse al traste... y, entonces, se le ocurre una idea. Viktor no sabe si funcionará, pero tiene un presentimiento, así que vuelve a girarse hacia el volante y enciende el reproductor musical. Un instante después, la voz de Celine Dion comienza sonar por cada uno de los altavoces del coche, llenando el espacio con la hermosa melodía de una balada romántica-.

-A Yuuri le importa un rábano el equilibrio del coche, ignorando la peligrosidad que entrañan sus actos de sirena rebelde, como tampoco le importa el hecho de que apenas queden unos pocos metros para alcanzar la playa. Quiere abandonar la prisión de acero y neumáticos con aroma a veneno en la que Viktor lo ha encerrado cuanto antes y no le importaría volcarla sobre el asfalto si fuera necesario. Las vibraciones del motor le golpean el sonar, ensordeciéndole como nunca nada antes lo había logrado, ni siquiera la llamada reproductiva de una ballena jorobada. Yuuri está habituado a apoyarse en los ruidos y canciones que le envuelven para orientarse, así que el jaleo que mana de los cilindros y las válvulas consigue cegarle por unos aterradores segundos. Viktor es lo único que impide a la sirena golpear las puertas hasta arrancarlas de un coletazo, pues no es tan ingenua como para creer que el humano no saldría gravemente perjudicado en un accidente tan complicado. Ah, ¿qué puede hacer? Los instintos le empujan a desgarrar la mullida superficie de los asientos hasta sacarles las entrañas como si de la delicada tripa de un tiburón se tratase, pero sabe que será infructuoso. Debe resistir la urgencia por retorcerse y golpear el techo hasta abrirle un boquete, no porque haya advertido la presencia de un grupo de marineros encaminándose al puerto, sino porque la salvaje actitud que está mostrando no hace más que angustiar al pobre humano, quien solo pretendía transportarlo a la playa sin llamar la atención del vecindario. Yuuri se siente un egoísta, pero no es como si pudiese acallar los chillidos que emergen de su garganta tan fácilmente cuando cree sentir el sonar a punto de reventarle dentro de la cabeza... al menos, hasta que la voz de Celine Dion comienza a brotar desde el equipo de música del vehículo. Funciona como una nana. A Yuuri le cuesta apartarse las manos de la cabeza, dolorida como le ha quedado, pero cuando lo hace descubre que siente un alivio instantáneo. La música serena los chirridos que le atravesaban los tímpanos, concediéndole tiempo para calmarse y recuperar el aliento, así como para que se le tranquilice el corazón. Termina por tumbarse en los asientos dejando caer la cola al suelo, sumergido en la hermosa melodía y su ritmo lento con la mirada borrosa fijada en el techo. ¡Quién diría que un canto tan hermoso pudiese emerger de la misma máquina que a punto ha estado de cegarlo por completo...!- Lo siento -susurra, avergonzado. Menudo numerito le ha montado a Viktor.-

-Viktor jamás había contemplado una descripción tan gráfica del dicho _la música amansa a las fieras_. Sería incapaz de describir el alivio que le invade el cuerpo cuando Yuuri, que parecía estar en pleno ataque de histeria, parece convertirse en un montoncito de escamada gelatina que se derrite sobre los sillones. El biólogo suspira y se lleva una mano a la cabeza, que aún sufre los efectos de los angustiosos gemidos de la sirena. Ahora comprendía aquellas leyendas en las que se contaba que los gritos de una de aquellas míticas criaturas podía destrozar el raciocinio de los humanos. ¡Un minuto más y Viktor habría terminado con el cerebro hecho puré!-. No, Yuuri. La culpa es mía. Soy yo quien lo siente -le susurra pese a todo a su amigo, estirando el brazo para acariciarle la cola en un gesto de disculpa. Debería haber previsto que el coche no sería de su agrado, ya que si estaba acostumbrado a nadar por las inconmensurables y silenciosas aguas del océano, meterse en el vehículo debía ser como estar atrapado en una jaula. Por desgracia no contaban con un medio de transporte más discreto, así que Viktor se alegra de que la música funcione como antídoto para la angustia de Yuuri. Espera que pueda mantenerlo sereno durante unos minutos más, porque lo único que tiene que hacer para llegar a su destino es terminar de deslizarse por la cuesta del acantilado y desviarse a la izquierda-. Nos queda muy poco. Enseguida llegaremos a la playa -promete de nuevo, apresurándose a arrancar el coche. Los pescadores han estado a punto de alcanzarlo, pero por suerte consigue dejarlos atrás y enfilar el arenoso sendero que conduce al pie del acantilado en cuestión de un instante. Viktor estudia el panorama a través del parabrisas; por suerte, la cala pedregosa parece estar totalmente desierta. Era demasiado pronto, al fin de cuentas, y la agitación marina que sucedía a la noche no funcionaba como un buen imán para las visitas. Tanto los paseantes como los pescadores y los bañistas preferían calas más tranquilas-. Hemos tenido suerte -le indica a la sirena, que ya no tendrá que continuar sufriendo su encierro. Viktor, tras apearse, corre a abrir una de sus portezuelas, permitiendo así que salte a la arena y se mueva con libertad-. _¿Yuuri bien?_ -le pregunta, observándolo con preocupación-.

-Yuuri emite un graznido equivalente a una aceptación de las disculpas de Viktor, cuyo arrepentimiento trasciende el lenguaje para darse a comprender en el corazón de la sirena. No culpa al humano por haberlo metido en un trasto ruidoso como lo era su coche. Eran las buenas intenciones de sus actos los que a Yuuri verdaderamente le importaban, pese a la migraña que ambos se han ganado. Dispuesta a dar constancia de su comprensión y cordialidad, la sirena alarga el brazo y toma la mano del humano para estrechársela, dejándola marcha solo porque intuye que la necesita para manejar el vehículo sin desviarse. Por fortuna, Celine Dion continúa arrullando a Yuuri a través de los altavoces del coche, así que cierra los ojos y se ancla a la melodiosa voz femenina antes de escuchar el motor ponerse en marcha, preparado para soportar su escándalo al menos hasta la llegada a la discreta cala. Había subestimado la resistencia de los humanos; es ahora Yuuri quien se siente frágil y blandito, pues no comprende cómo Viktor puede hacer uso de aquella máquina infernal en su vida rutinaria sin sufrir un aneurisma cada vez que la enciende. En situaciones así, unos colmillos afilados no les servirían para nada. Apenas tiene mucho más tiempo para reflexionar acerca de las diferencias entre sus respectivos entornos, pues para cuando quiere darse cuenta, el humano ha vuelto a aparcar el coche y puede oír las olas romper a pocos metros de distancia de su ubicación. Yuuri se incorpora y asoma la nariz a la ventana poco antes de que Viktor se ofrezca a abrirle la puerta, gesto ante el cual la sirena reacciona abandonando el vehículo como una centella. Ah, ¡libertad al fin!- Sí, Yuuri bien. Nunca más, por favor -le pide, abrazándose holgadamente al muslo del humano antes de inspirar la brisa salada profundamente. De inmediato agita las aletas con anticipación, ya que no puede esperar a sumergirse bajo el oleaje y refrescarse las branquias, le hace falta con urgencia, pero antes se asegurará de que los oídos de Viktor no hayan quedado dañados por culpa del histérico aullido con el que pretendía defenderse del motor del coche. Al fin y al cabo, conoce bien los efectos que la voz de una sirena furiosa puede tener en el cerebro de otras criaturas.- ¿Viktor bien? -inquiere, aunque su pregunta se vea eclipsada por la proximidad de unas voces humanas acercándose a través del recóndito camino que lleva a la playa.-

-Viktor no puede sino acariciar la cabecita de Yuuri cuando éste se le abraza a las piernas. Cielos, ¿cómo se las apañarían para moverse por la calle si la sirena no toleraba los ruidos de su coche? Tendría que pensar en algo, porque lo último que quería era que acudir a su casa se convirtiera en una experiencia traumática para su nuevo amigo, junto al que se acuclilla con el fin de despedirse por el momento-. Viktor bien -le responde, dedicándole una sonrisa que se esfuma de sus labios en cuanto escucha la voz del grupo de visitantes. Vaya, ¡qué inoportunos! Por suerte Yuuri aún tendría tiempo de perderse entre el oleaje antes de que pudieran verlo-. Recuerda que tienes que esconderte del resto de los humanos -le insiste por última vez, tomándolo de la mano-. Yuuri tiene que estar a salvo, ¿de acuerdo? -el biólogo continuaba sintiéndose reticente a dejar marchar a la sirena sin tener ningún tipo de certeza de que se encontraría bien y oculta, pero no le queda más remedio-. Volveré a buscarte esta tarde -le promete, dándole un último y afectuoso apretón antes de instarlo a correr hacia el agua-. ¡Corre, ve! ¡Ve antes de que te vean! -lo anima, y se queda apoyado en uno de los laterales del coche mientras aguarda a que la sirenita alcance la orilla. Los paseantes aparecen justo después, y aunque lo saludan con cordialidad, también lo observan con extrañeza, como si se preguntaran qué hacía un chico extranjero en aquella parte de la playa a aquellas horas de la mañana. Viktor ignora sus miradas curiosas y regresa al interior del coche, no sin dedicarle una última y anhelante mirada al mar. Esperaba que Yuuri no le hubiese engañado al decirle que volvería con él, porque por lo que a él respectaba estaba dispuesto a pasar toda la noche sentado en una maldita roca con tal de esperarlo. En fin, no podría saber nada de aquello hasta que hubiera terminado su jornada laboral, así que Viktor hace recular su coche y regresa a la carretera, desde donde conduce hasta el moderno edificio del acuario. Las instalaciones se localizaban en el punto opuesto a su cabaña, es decir, en la parte más baja de la playa, ya que desde allí resultaba muy sencillo conseguir agua salada para las especies de los acuarios y analizar el estado del mar. El biólogo le da la vuelta al complejo y aparca el coche en una de las plazas asignadas para el personal; una vez apeado corre para entrar en el edificio, y aún así consigue fichar por los pelos. Un minuto más y habría llegado tarde, lo cual podría haberse convertido en un auténtico martirio para un simple becario como él. Ah, ¿qué clase de engorrosas tareas le habrán asignado para hoy?-.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri se va de aventuras... al acuario.

-A Yuuri se le antoja todo un enigma el hecho de que a Viktor le produzca semejante angustia la idea de que otros humanos estén al tanto de su existencia. Antes los consideró _enemigos_ , indicando a la sirena que debía permanecer acostada sobre los asientos con el fin de que el vecindario no reparase en su presencia, lo cual le lleva a aventurar que el humano vive rodeado de malas compañías. Entre los suyos se contaban historias, leyendas acerca de la crueldad del corazón del hombre, pero Yuuri se negó a creerlas; ninguna criatura de naturaleza perversa se ofrecería a deslomarse para limpiar la costa tras un desastre petrolífico, ni rescatarían aves heridas en los acantilados, ni dedicarían su vida al estudio de las especies marinas con el fin de entenderlas, cuidarlas y preservarlas. Viktor no era un caso aislado, está más que convencido de ello. Por ahora, pese a todo, no tomará la palabra de su humano favorito en vano. Con un afable gorgorito se despide y repta hacia el agua a gran velocidad, empleando la totalidad de la poderosa musculatura de su cola para impulsarse y perderse bajo el mar más allá de la orilla. Debe nadar contra corriente y chapotear con vigor, pero para cuando los madrugadores viandantes aparecen para saludar ya no queda rastro de la sirena sobre la superficie del agua. ¡Qué fría y agradable, qué maravilloso era poder estirarse en su entorno natural! Yuuri danza y gira entre piruetas, cantándole a los bancos de pececillos que se topa mar adentro acerca del fascinante y multicolor mundo de los humanos. Canta sobre Viktor, sobre sus alegres carcajadas y dulzura natural, sobre sus ojos azules como el cielo y el mar, sus labios color coral, sobre su talento, inteligencia y sabiduría. Las empalagosas notas musicales de la sirena viajan a través del océano y se pierden en la corriente, la misma que lleva su canción hasta el centro de investigación al que se dirige el protagonista de sus melodías a exponer su estudio acerca de erizos de mar. Yuuri mece la cola hasta el recinto exterior del acuario, uno con el que está ya más que familiarizado. La pingüinera, al tratarse de un depósito con salida al mar, permite el fácil acceso de cualquier criatura que se proponga atravesar las inmensas tuberías que mantienen la piscina. ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no aparece para visitar a las aves del acuario! Le apetece mucho jugar con ellas, casi tanto como sorprender a Viktor en su trabajo, aunque tal vez debería saber que esa misma mañana un grupo de ornitólogos visitará el tanque para hacer un examen a cada pingüino registrado en centro de investigación.-

-Viktor ya había imaginado que tendría una jornada agitada nada más cruzar las puertas del acuario, y a penas necesita alcanzar la sala del personal y revisar su lista de tareas para confirmar sus sospechas. Lo primero que tiene que hacer es bajar a la cafetería y recoger media docenas de cafés (cada uno con una combinación distinta de azúcar, leche y crema) para ir repartiéndolos entre sus _compañeros_ de trabajo. Se había acostumbrado a ejercer de camarero entre sus superiores, para ser sincero, pero aquella mañana tendría que ser más rápido que de costumbre, ya que después de eso le esperaba otro buen puñado de deberes. Según parecía, el acuario iba a recibir a un grupo de ornitólogos ajenos al centro para que éstos pudieran echarle un vistazo a los pingüinos que cuidaban allí. Los jefes no querían que quedaran desatendidos en ningún momento, así que Viktor tendría que encargarse de ser su chico de los recados, de prepararles la documentación adecuada, de guardar sus objetos personales y de limpiar los instrumentos que iban a utilizar para examinar a las aves. Eso por no mencionar que también tenía que surtir de panfletos informativos todos los expositores que estaban abiertos al público y hacer unas cuantas llamadas para confirmar la llegada de un par de grupos escolares. En resumen: Viktor a penas contaría con tiempo para respirar hasta que terminara su turno, ¡y podría considerarse afortunado si le concedieran cinco minutos para comerse un sándwich a media mañana!-. Bienvenidos al Acuario de Hasetsu -dice cuando recibe a los ornitólogos, frente a los que exhibe una sonrisa alegre y deslumbrante. En fin, puede que solo sea un chico de los recados, ¿pero cuántos de esos profesionales de renombre habían entablado contacto con una sirena de verdad? Viktor piensa muchísimo en Yuuri a lo largo de toda la mañana (de hecho es lo único que tiene en la cabeza), y continúa haciéndolo cuando acompaña a los ornitólogos al interior del espacio de los pingüinos. Allí dentro hace bastante frío, así que el biólogo debe hacer uso de un grueso nórdico que, sin embargo, le está un poco pequeño. Las aves se apartan del grupo de humanos en cuanto éstos invaden su espacio (normalmente solo se aproximaban a los cuidadores que se encargaban de alimentarlos), y Viktor las observa con curiosidad mientras los hombres a los que acompaña se dedican a comprobar que las instalaciones cumplan con los requisitos necesarios para el bienestar de los pingüinos-.

-Yuuri escudriña con ojo atento las inmediaciones del tanque, escuchando las posibles presencias hostiles antes de infiltrarse en el recinto. Una tuerca floja en los barrotes del sistema de cañerías le facilita el paso al arrancar la verja, la cual se encarga de acoplar sobre las bisagras tal y donde la encontró una vez se se ha adentrado en la enorme piscina de la pingüinera. Las cucas aves acuáticas eran unas afortunadas de cuidado, pues no solo se encargaban de alimentarlas a diario, sino que disponían de un espacio profundo y amplio donde ejercitar las aletas sin temor a verse destripados por una voraz foca leopardo. Además, ¡por supuesto que la suerte les había sonreído!; Viktor visitaba a los pingüinos a diario, al fin y al cabo, así que apostaría a que los animales se sienten muy queridos. Ah, la sirena gira sobre sí misma invadida por la emoción que le produce la sola perspectiva de brindar una sorpresa a su humano favorito en el trabajo. La idea se le antoja tan divertida que es incapaz de guardarse la sonrisa, al menos hasta que repara en la inesperada presencia uniformada del grupo de investigadores que ha aparecido para estudiar a los pingüinos del acuario. _Tienes que esconderte del resto de los humanos_ , era lo que Viktor le había pedido con seriedad y genuina consternación antes de separar sus caminos, palabras que la sirena pretendía cumplir rigurosamente si no hubiera sucedido aquel imprevisto. Nadando en círculos lejos de la superficie, Yuuri no puede sino preguntarse el motivo por el cual Viktor le suplicó algo así, cuando sabe a ciencia cierta que la mayoría de los humanos eran buena gente. Además, está convencido de que Viktor era alguien importante capaz de protegerlo, por eso la sirena no tiene miedo. Aprovecha para emerger, pues, la distracción de un simpático y chiquitín pingüino de adelia al que le ha parecido apropiado picar la bata de uno de los investigadores, haciendo reír al grupo con su constante batir de las aletas. Yuuri hace aflorar parte de la cabeza al exterior y amplía su sonrisa al encontrarse al amor de su vid-- es decir, su buen amigo Viktor de pie sobre las rocas, observando la actividad en el recinto con el hastío dibujado en la expresión.- _Viktor_ -susurra, para canturrear el nombre del humano en su lengua a continuación. Volverá a sumergirse en caso de resultar necesario, por supuesto, pero, por el momento, ningún científico parece estar prestando demasiada atención al rincón que la sirena ha escogido para asomar las orejas.-

-Viktor se mete las manos en los bolsillos del nórdico y libera un trágico suspiro. No era un chico dado a las emociones negativas, pero a veces, cuando observaba a la gente que trabajaba en su área de conocimiento, sentía un poco de envidia. A él también le gustaría hacer trabajo de campo, participar activamente en el cuidado de los animales que vivían en el acuario y, en fin, hacer algo más provechoso y significativo que llevar cafés de un lado para otro. Sabía que ser aceptado en aquél moderno complejo, incluso como becario, era tremendamente difícil, ¡y se sentía afortunado de poder compartir su espacio con docenas de cientos de peces y criaturas marinas traídas de todas partes del mundo!, pero observar a los ornitólogos, que tanto parecen disfrutar con su trabajo, le da un poco de rabia. Para colmo tenía que estar allí, ejerciendo como chico de los recados, cuando podría estar compartiendo el tiempo con Yuuri. La sirena sí que lo hacía sentir especial, y aún cuando tenían ciertos problemas para entenderse, Viktor sentía que había una suerte de vínculo entre ambos. Ah, cielos, al biólogo le cuesta muchísimo disimular la sonrisa que asoma a sus labios cuando recuerda el instante en el que se asomó al porche para descubrir a la sirena. ¡Menuda sorpresa se llevó! Aún no es capaz de entender cómo es que no le dio un ataque al corazón (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que una de las primeras cosas que hizo Yuuri fue lanzarse a sus labios), pero lo que no sabe es que está a punto de tener una segunda oportunidad de sufrir un pasmo, ya que no hay un solo órgano de su cuerpo que no de una triple voltereta cuando escucha la voz de la sirena. Viktor se vuelve hacia Yuuri con el rostro más pálido que un papel y boquea cual pececillo varado. Las pulsaciones se le disparan en el acto, y si no se resbala y cae al agua congelada es de puro milagro-. Y-Yuuri -susurra, alarmado e intranquilo. Los ornitólgos parecen estar muy entretenidos con el gracioso pingüino que salta frente a ellos, pero podrían dirigir la vista hacia allí en cualquier momento-. ¿Cómo has entrado? -le pregunta, observándolo de hito en hito. Se suponía que en las tuberías de entrada de agua había rejas, filtros, detectores... ¿de verdad había logrado la sirena esquivar todo aquello? ¡Era increíble! No, espera, ¡era muy peligroso! Yuuri acababa de meterse en la boca del lobo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yuuri amplía su sonrisa, mostrando los colmillos irradiando alegría, cuando obtiene la atención de Viktor, aunque no sucede tal y como esperaba. En la expresión del humano puede leer de todo excepto ilusión, lo cual, lejos de dolerle, no puede sino resultarle de lo más extraño. Ahí está su humano favorito, erguido y poderoso ante un grupo de investigadores, palideciendo como una beluga tras advertir la presencia de Yuuri en lugar de saltar al agua a estrecharle entre sus brazos. Algo no va bien, y la sirena mucho se teme que tal vez esté relacionado con los ornitólgos que estudian al extrovertido pingüino de adelia.- Yuuri quería-- -comienza a explicarse, aunque se ve forzado a regresar a las profundidades cuando un joven experto en aves marinas se aproxima a Viktor para preguntarle acerca de los hábitos alimenticios de los animales. Oculta tras las rocas, la sirena, que no es ninguna ingenua, deduce que la angustia que carcome a su querido humano quizá se deba al miedo por que otros hombres le hagan daño. Yuuri comprende su punto de vista, de verdad que sí, como también se hace una idea acerca de la magnitud que abarca el ingenio humano, pero Viktor no debe olvidar que Yuuri es un feroz guerrero y uno de los más veloces nadadores de su clan, así que, si desean capturarlo, entonces deberán esmerarse al máximo. ¡Podía ser muy escurridizo si se lo proponía! Por ahora, sin embargo, prefiere no tentar a su suerte y aguardar entre las sombras, observando entretenido a los pingüinos surcar las aguas del tanque como pequeñas centellas, a que el investigador se aleje de Viktor para regresar a su lado. Para su fastidio, éste parece más que dispuesto a acaparar su atención más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. ¿Tan interesante es lo que tiene que contarle? Entiende que la presencia de Viktor es irresistible, pero disfrutar de ella supone todo un privilegio que Yuuri no está dispuesto a compartir... no con un vulgar investigador de pacotilla, al menos. No sabría decir qué le sucede en ese instante, pero en un arrebato la sirena nada hasta la superficie y, tras comprobar que no hay humanos observando lo que sucede en el agua, impulsa un chorrito de agua helada que va a mojar el trasero del muchacho en cuestión. Después desaparece.-

-Viktor sabe que Yuuri es brillante e inteligente, mucho más que cualquier humano, pero su inocencia podría compararse con la de un bebé en ciertos aspectos. ¿No entiende que basta que lo vea una única persona para que su vida se ponga en riesgo? Incluso si esa persona en concreto no representara una amenaza inmediata, ya no podía quitársela de encima por muy lejos que huyera. En cuanto la humanidad pudiera confirmar y demostrar la existencia de lo que habían creído que era una criatura mítica durante siglos enteros, no dejarían de barrer los océanos en su busca. Y no se conformarían con estudiar a las sirenas desde lejos, eso desde luego. Comenzarían a tomar _ejemplares de muestra_ con la excusa de la innovación científica, los apartarían de su entorno natural, los encerrarían en tanques diminutos y los someterían a todo tipo de pruebas y experimentos. La posibilidad es tan terrible que a Viktor le duele con solo pensarlo, y es por eso que no puede alegrarse al descubrir a su amigo en el tanque de los pingüinos. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que se había metido de cabeza en una trampa? Bastaría que alguien hiciera saltar la alarma para que los técnicos del sistema sellaran el paso de agua con una guillotina de acero, y entonces Yuuri no tendría modo de regresar al mar-. ¡Ah! -Viktor, tenso como está, no puede sino dar un bote cuando uno de los ornitólogos se aproxima para hacerle un interrogatorio sobre los pingüinos-. ¡Su alimentación, claro! -dice, aunque debe tomarse un momento para recuperar los recuerdos que se le han escapado con el susto. Lo importante, se obliga a pensar, es que Yuuri ha conseguido ocultarse a tiempo, y confía en que haya salido del tanque para ponerse a salvo. El tipo con el que habla, por otro lado, parece realmente interesado en conocer cada detalle de la rutina de los pingüinos, así que no cesa de hacerle preguntas al respecto hasta que, de forma totalmente _misteriosa_ , termina con toda la parte trasera empapada-. “¡Qué demonios...!” -exclama el ornitólogo, que se vuelve para buscar el origen del ataque. Viktor ya lo conoce, pero tiene que mentir-: ¡Cielos, estos animales son realmente traviesos! ¡Seguro que se han enfadado porque no les hemos traído pescado! -exclama, soltando una risita más nerviosa que divertida, antes de pasar el brazo sobre los hombros de su acompañante y comenzar a empujarlo hacia la salida-. No puede quedarse empapado aquí dentro, o pillará una pulmonía. Es más, ¡deberíamos salir todos y calentarnos con un buen café! Las aves estarán mucho más amigables una vez hayan comido, ya lo verán -les dice, instándolos a abandonar el recinto polar-.

-Yuuri ignora por completo la auténtica magnitud de su suerte, pues de conocer los peligros que acarrea su imprudencia, tanto para él como para el resto de su comunidad, se habría abstenido de acercarse a todo el perímetro del acuario. Ha burlado a las cámaras y ha pasado desapercibido a los ornitólgos, accediendo con éxito al tanque sin apenas causar desperfectos, por lo que puede considerarse la sirena con más fortuna del océano. En las profundidades del depósito Yuuri celebra la victoria sobre el inquieto científico que había aparecido para arrebatarle la atención de Viktor, pues es capaz de advertir la prontitud con la que su humano preferido invita al grupo de investigación a finalizar sus anotaciones dentro del edificio, lejos de las duras temperaturas antárticas programadas para asegurar el bienestar de los simpáticos pingüinos con los que ahora juega Yuuri. Éstos nadan en círculos a su alrededor, investigando al visitante como si la sirena no fuese su depredador natural en el mundo salvaje, lejos de los muros que separan la piscina de las adversidades del océano. _¿Son felices aquí?_ , se pregunta, aunque pronto alcanza sus propias conclusiones. _Sí, lo son. En este lugar no tienen nada que temer. No temen al hambre, ni a las orcas, ni a nosotras,_ piensa Yuuri, estirando el brazo para rozar la tripita del más valiente de los pingüinos. No han conocido la vastedad del océano, pero supone que tampoco lo necesitan; además, imagina que nadie les ha enseñado a sobrevivir allá fuera, por lo que enseguida se convertirían en presa fácil para carnívoros como las sirenas. Finiquitada la reflexión, pues, de un potente coletazo emerge hasta la superficie, donde indaga las inmediaciones muy cauteloso con el propósito de comprobar que no corre el riesgo de ser descubierto. El recinto se ha quedado vacío, motivo suficiente para decepcionar a la sirena, quien había recorrido media costa hasta el acuario con el solo motivo de ver a una persona en concreto. Está a punto de dejar escapar un lastimero canto cuando, para su sorpresa, su querido, hermoso y, uh, angustiado Viktor reaparece tras el portón de uso exclusivo del personal, devolviéndole toda la alegría.- Quería sorprender Viktor -se explica en un canturreo, esta vez sin interrupciones.- Visita.

-A Viktor le cuesta más de lo que habría gustado que los ornitólogos se separen del tanque de lo pingüinos; tiene que hacer mención a los excelentes pastelillos que sirven en la cafetería para que se decidan a posponer un rato su trabajo, y es entonces cuando se escabulle con una excusa que le permite regresar sobre sus pasos. Un becario jamás debería entrar en un espacio que corresponde solo a científicos y a cuidadores especializados, pero confía en que el vigilante de seguridad no esté prestándole atención a la cámara que enfoca la entrada del personal desde su despacho-. ¡Yuuri...! -exclama, usando un tono de voz que va a caballo entre la frustración y la emoción, cuando divisa a la sirena. Había vuelto solo para asegurarse, pero confiaba en que se hubiera escabullido de vuelta al océano-. Oh, Yuuri, eres un tontorrón... -le murmura mientras se acuclilla cerca de él. El suelo está congelado, pero pescar un resfriado es la última de sus preocupaciones ahora mismo. Cielos, ¿de verdad se había acercado Yuuri al acuario solo para hacerle una visita? Eso es tan tierno que Viktor ni siquiera puede regañarlo, aunque eso no quiere decir que vaya a librarse de recibir un buen sermón cuando regresen a casa-. Un momento, ¿cómo has sabido que trabajo aquí? -el ruso, intrigado, enarca una de sus cejas plateadas mientras contempla a la sirena. Viktor no recordaba haberle dicho nada respecto al acuario. ¿Lo habría adivinado por los panfletos que le prestó en el cuarto de baño? ¿Habría sabido distinguir el logo del centro en la portada?-. No importa -decide, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ahora mismo no tenían tiempo para entretenerse con asuntos como ese, por mucho que despertaran su curiosidad-. Es peligroso que te metas en estos tanques, Yuuri. Las compuertas se pueden cerrar -le advierte, y gestualiza juntando las palmas de las manos-. Te quedarías encerrado. _Encerrado_ , ¿entiendes? Como en el coche -Viktor no quiere refrescarle el nefasto recuerdo de su viaje en coche, pero necesita hacer la comparación para que Yuuri comprenda la situación en la que se encuentra-. Yuuri prometió cuidarse -le reprocha, haciendo un mohín que, sin embargo, contrasta con la dulzura que pone al acariciar la carita de la sirena. Su piel está helada, pero supone que es normal teniendo en cuenta que se encuentra en el tanque de los pingüinos-.

-Yuuri no sabe qué deducir de la expresión que le dedica Viktor, pero podría afirmar que no se trata de una que hubiera esperado encontrarse. Cuando decidió regalar una visita al humano no sospechó por un instante ser recibido con inquietud y consternación, no obstante ahora, frente al ceño fruncido de Viktor y sus pálidas mejillas, comienza a preguntarse si no se habrá equivocado. Parecían existir motivos de sobra por los que una sirena salvaje como Yuuri no debiera explorar el mundo humano, ya no solo de aquellos que Minako-sensei le advirtió cuando el joven alevín comenzó a mostrar una irrefrenable curiosidad por la vida más allá de la orilla, sino peligros nuevos de los que solo Viktor era consciente. Un mal presentimiento crece en el vientre de la sirena cuando su amigo le explica que podría haberse quedado encerrada dentro del acuario en caso de haber gozado de menos suerte, pero eso no le impide disfrutar de la caricia que Viktor, pese a la regañina, le ofrece con su habitual dulzura. _Sé que contigo estoy a salvo, Viktor. Soy más fuerte a tu lado, estoy seguro de ello_ , le canta con una tierna melodía, apoyando los codos sobre la roca tras sacar medio cuerpo del agua.- Oh, Yuuri se cuida. Pero Viktor también protege -le responde después, empleando lo mejor que sabe el lenguaje humano para expresar el mismo sentimiento que le ha tarareado.- Entrada segura para Yuuri. Ahí. Bajo el agua -le señala.- Entro cuando visito, uh, _pingüinos_ -Yuuri, que desconoce el término que Viktor utiliza para referirse a los graciosos animales, señala al ave más cercana para dar a entender no solo su mensaje, sino el hecho de que ya había estado dentro de aquel mismo recinto en otras ocasiones antes, evadiendo cada vez a las cámaras de vigilancia y a los encargados de la limpieza del tanque. Un pingüino se acerca a la pareja en ese momento, arrancando de Yuuri una risita antes de alargar el brazo en un intento por acariciar al animal que, sin lugar a dudas, está esperando confuso a que Viktor le lance un pez.- Ellos... Ellos amigos-- De ti. Son tus amigo -le dice, reprochándose sus propios balbuceos. Lo que ha querido contarle a su querido humano es que, por alguna razón, aquellos pingüinos confían en Viktor lo suficiente como para considerarle parte del grupo, algo que a Yuuri no le sorprende en absoluto conociendo su amable naturaleza y buen corazón.- Ellos comida para Yuuri -le cuenta después esbozando una sonrisa tras la que exhibe la punta de los colmillos, regresando al agua para chapotear divertido.-

-Viktor aún tiene los nervios a flor de piel (¡no había podido relajarse ni un instante desde que salió de casa hacía un par de horas!), pero contemplar la sonrisa de Yuuri devuelve algo de paz a su corazón-. Sí, supongo que son mis amigos -le confirma a la sirena, refiriéndose a los pingüinos. Viktor, por desgracia, no era el encargado de alimentarlos, y tampoco de cuidarlos o de estudiar el comportamiento de la colonia, así que lo único que podía hacer era jugar con ellos a través de los cristales o acompañar a los _auténticos profesionales_ cuando entraban al tanque-. Amigos, ¡así que no puedes comértelos! -añade, ya que las últimas palabras de Yuuri lo han dejado algo temeroso. Viktor, como biólogo, era muy consciente del ciclo que existía entre los depredadores y las presas, lo aceptaba y lo consideraba necesario, pero los pingüinos de aquél recinto vivían ajenos a la salvaje naturaleza del exterior, así que tenían el derecho de permanecer a salvo. Por otro lado, el ruso había sido testigo del nacimiento de algunas de las aves que nadaban y paseaban a su alrededor, las había visto perder el plumón y aprender a moverse, así que le daría muchísima pena que murieran-. _Ah_. -Viktor aparta la mirada de la sirena, que tan hermosamente chapotea y danza en el agua, para fijarse en el par de pingüinos que se acercan a él. Oh, espera, eran más de un par. El biólogo se ve repentinamente rodeado por un pequeño grupo de aves, que ladean la cabeza y agitan suavemente las aletas. Si no fuera porque se le antojaban verdaderamente adorables, Viktor se habría sentido algo intimidado. Nunca había estado en el tanque solo, y no sabía si aquella era una reacción normal o si los pingüinos se sentían atraídos por algo que no era capaz de comprender. No llevaba comida encima, así que no podía ser por eso-. B-bueno, hola -le murmura a uno de ellos. Tiene ganas de estirar el brazo para acariciarlo, pero teme recibir un picotazo-. Oye Yuuri... -dice, volviendo a mirar a la sirena-. ¿Puedes hablar con, uh... los animales y los peces? -Viktor se ruboriza en cuanto plantea la pregunta, porque es consciente de lo fantasiosa y cliché que suena (¡ni siquiera encaja con la lógica de la biología!). Es consciente de que está viviendo en el mundo real, no en una película de Disney, pero teniendo en cuenta que el propio Yuuri parece salido de un cuento de hadas, no pierde nada por tantear la posibilidad de que sea capaz de comunicarse con los seres con los que comparte hábitat-.

-Yuuri no va a comerse a los pingüinos, pero vacilar a Viktor con la idea ha merecido la pena solo por la expresión que se le ha quedado. Ha comido tan bien en menos de las últimas doce horas que podría pasar una semana entera sin alimento antes de que el instinto depredador vuelva a aflorar, así que nadie tiene por qué temer a la sirena dentro de aquel tanque, pues los adorables pingüinos estaban seguros en su compañía. Si atacar a las aves, además, iba a provocar un disgusto en el humano, entonces Yuuri se abstendría de morder a los habitantes del acuario para asegurarse de buscar a sus presas en otros rincones del océano. Por ahora el hambre no es motivo de preocupación para la sirena, así que se limita a flotar sobre la superficie del agua mientras observa entretenida a la horda de pingüinos que se aproximan curiosos a Viktor, avanzando entre pasos lentos y cortitos. Eran unas criaturas valientes, desde luego; eso, o carecían por completo de instinto de preservación, lo que las volvería muy vulnerables en el mundo salvaje. Algunos observan al humano y se dan por satisfechos habiéndolo contemplado de cerca; otros, los más atrevidos, le retan a un duelo batiendo las aletas, mientras que dos machos graznan en una descarada petición de comida.- Oh, no, no puedo. Pero, uh, yo escucho y entiendo -responde Yuuri a la extraña pregunta que le plantea Viktor, negando con la cabeza. No se trata de entender el lenguaje animal de una manera literal, sino de interpretar lo que éstos dicen en su propio idioma y actuar acorde con el mensaje que pretenden enviar. Es una dinámica compleja que requiere de gran atención visual y auditiva a la que la sirena ya está acostumbrada, así como buena capacidad de interpretación, motivo por el cual Yuuri sospecha que apenas le ha costado imitar la lengua de Viktor y comenzar a emplearla.- Viktor escucha -le pide, invitándole a atender a lo que los pingüinos tienen que decirle. El humano dedicaba su vida a estudiar la vida marina, ¿no es así? Pues que le sirva de lección lo que Yuuri está a punto de mostrarle tras regresar a la orilla.- Amigo quiere comida, ¿verdad? Escucha su voz, mira sus ojos -le indica, señalando la cabeza del descarado animal que sin tapujos acorrala a Viktor con esperanzas de recibir un pececito. Después, señala al pingüino más agresivo, un chiquitín malencarado que, con la cabecita en alto, amenaza con propinar un picotazo al dedo de la sirena como no aleje las manos pronto.- Ah, pero él quiere morder. Mira sus aletas -señala, imitando el batir de las extremidades del ave.-

-Viktor chasquea la lengua y sonríe para sí mismo. Por supuesto que Yuuri no podía comunicarse con otros animales, al menos no de forma directa. Su capacidad de observación y entendimiento, pese a todo, resulta ser admirable; los humanos tenían que invertir muchísimas horas en el estudio y la observación de los seres vivos para ser capaces de interpretar sus conductas de comportamiento más obvias y repetitivas, pero la sirena parecía poseer un talento especial para ello. Otra prueba más de que su vínculo con la naturaleza y su inteligencia estaban muy por encima que los de la gente corriente-. Ya veo -Viktor no puede sino soltar una pequeña risita al ver la imitación que Yuuri hace del pingüino. Supone que, al final, comprender cada uno de los gestos de los animales equivale a poder comunicarse con ellos-. Cuando era pequeño, uh... _pequeño_ , ya sabes, más joven -comienza a explicar Viktor, ayudándose una vez más de los gestos de sus manos para reforzar el significado de sus palabras-. Pensaba que conseguiría hablar con los animales si estudiaba mucho. Quería entender a los peces, a los pájaros... pero era una tontería. Los humanos no podemos hacer eso -el biólogo ni siquiera sabe por qué está contándole una anécdota como esa a la sirena, que seguramente ni siquiera pueda entenderlo del todo, así que se encoge de hombros para restarle importancia y le echa un vistazo a la puerta-. Yo no puedo estar aquí por mi cuenta, así que... debería marcharme ya. Si vuelven a buscarme y te encuentran estaríamos en un problema, ¿verdad? -Viktor sonríe y estira el brazo para acariciar el cabello de Yuuri, que se siente frío y empapado bajo sus dedos. Si fuera por él se quedaría todo el día con la sirena y los encantadores pingüinos, pero no podía ignorar sus responsabilidades-. Iré a buscarte a la playa más tarde. Ahora deberías regresar al mar -le pide a su amigo, señalando el punto del tanque en el que están las tuberías por las que se ha colado la aventurera sirenita-. Ten mucho cuidado, no te hagas daño con los barrotes.

-Yuuri comprende mucho mejor el lenguaje humano de lo que lo hacía la tarde anterior, pese a que Viktor pueda creer lo contrario. Gracias a la gesticulación continua, la repetición de términos y el uso reiterado de determinado vocabulario en su contexto, la sirena es ahora capaz de captar al vuelo muchas palabras nuevas e interesantes que enseguida incorpora a su diccionario. Por eso, cuando el humano se anima a hablarle de una anécdota sobre su infancia, Yuuri sonríe al imaginar un escenario protagonizado por un espabilado niño de cabellos plateados repleto de esperanza por aprender todo lo que el océano tuviera que enseñarle. No le parece una tontería, ni mucho menos, que anhelase comprender a los animales, ya que fue dicho deseo lo que sentó las bases de su amor por la biología marina, al fin y al cabo. Yuuri recuerda contemplar fascinado desde las rocas al joven Viktor irradiar una pasión cegadora por las más humildes criaturas de la costa, desde los mejillones, pasando por las caracolas hasta los cangrejos. Hace ya muchos años de eso, pero hay ciertos detalles que su corazón no olvidaría ni siquiera tras el transcurso de un centenar de años.- No es tontería -le asegura, buscando la preciosa mirada del humano con toda la intención de enfatizar sus palabras. Que Yuuri aún no sea la sirena más elocuente no quiere decir que sus afirmaciones estén pronunciadas con menor convicción; además, ¡hace lo que puede por aprender! Es más, está dispuesto a defender su argumento cuando el humano se adelanta a avisarle de que debe marcharse ya, puesto que, por alguna razón, no debería permanecer mucho rato en el recinto de los pingüinos. Por supuesto; un hombre importante como Viktor debía tener asuntos más relevantes que atender y no debería perder el tiempo parloteando entre pingüinos con una sirena a la que vería más tarde en la cabaña. Yuuri lo entiende, así que, tras recrearse en la caricia que su humano favorito le regala en el cabello (se siente cálido y muy suave), asiente y le dedica una pícara sonrisa.- Yuuri se cuida -le promete, y acto seguido ya ha desaparecido entre las tinieblas de las profundidades. Las bisagras oxidadas de la verja ceden con tanta facilidad como al principio, permitiendo a la sirena regresar al océano sin mayor inconveniencia que el hecho de terminar cubierta de un viscoso barrillo que logra limpiar restregándose contra el fondo arenoso. Yuuri canta invadido por la alegría entonces, alejándose de las instalaciones del acuario para adentrarse en mar abierto con un objetivo: hallar los elementos necesarios para confeccionar un regalo de agradecimiento. Quiere buscar cristales hermosos y conchas brillantes para fabricarle un collar a Viktor.-

-Viktor se queda en la pingüinera durante unos minutos para asegurarse de que Yuuri se ha marchado, y luego abandona la sala congelada para regresar a su rutina. Ah, lo cierto es que la visita de la sirena ha funcionado como una inyección de adrenalina; el biólogo siente que su corazón late más rápido, y de pronto tiene muchas ganas de reanudar sus tareas para terminar su turno cuanto antes y poder marcharse a casa. Su jornada laboral resulta ser realmente agotadora, pero Viktor no pone mala cara ni siquiera cuando le piden que baje al almacén a buscar papel higiénico porque "la señora de la limpieza está demasiado ocupada ahora mismo". La incursión a dicho almacén, además, le viene de perlas, ya que le sirve para hacerse con una garrafa de mezcla salinizadora con la que piensa mejorar notablemente el grado de hospitalidad de su bañera. Al final había resultado que Yuuri tenía problemas para permanecer en el agua dulce demasiado tiempo, y no podía permitir que sus escamas y sus membranas volvieran a resecarse. En fin, Viktor supone que nadie notará la ausencia de una única garrafa, así que la mete en una bolsa de souvenirs y la deja en su taquilla, donde vuelve a encontrarla al final del día. No puede evitar que se le forme un nudo en el estómago al pasar frente al mostrador de seguridad que hay cerca de la salida del recinto, pero los guardias solo se dirigen a él para despedirse y desearle unas buenas tardes. Nadie pensaría que Viktor Nikiforov, el dócil becario que hablaba con los peces cuando se pensaba que nadie lo veía, llevaba una garrafa robada entre sus pertenencias, así que logra alcanzar a su vehículo sin ningún percance. Su primer impulso tras arrancar el coche es conducir hasta la playa, pero cambia de idea al recordar que Yuuri le había pedido que no volviera a meterlo allí dentro _nunca más_. Viktor no quería obligarlo a pasar otro mal rato, así que se dirige directamente a casa, donde sustituye el coche por su bonita y funcional bicicleta azul. Yuuri tendrá que conformarse con viajar en el portabultos trasero, así que el ruso busca una manta con la que pueda disimular la presencia de su cola. Tras sentarse sobre el sillín, lo único que tiene que hacer es dejar que la bici se deslice por la cuesta que baja hasta la línea de costa, y luego pedalear hasta el mismo punto en el que se separó de Yuuri aquella misma mañana. Viktor no detecta la presencia de la sirena a simple vista, así que deja la bicicleta apoyada contra una roca y toma asiento sobre otra, dispuesto a esperar a su amigo mientras contempla el hermoso paisaje que le regala el océano-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por pasaros a leer! ¿Qué os está pareciendo? ¿Os está gustando? ¿Os resulta diferente leer la historia en formato rol? Podéis dejarnos vuestras opiniones en un comentario :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor y Yuuri aprenden un poco más el uno sobre el otro UwU

-Yuuri se había esmerado antes durante la confección de un collar, pero esta vez desea que su esfuerzo quede plasmado en cada pequeño tesoro que desentierra de entre la arena. No le sirve cualquier material; Viktor, como el maravilloso biólogo marino que era, merece un regalo hermoso formado por las más vistosas joyas del océano, así que Yuuri inhala hondo a través de las branquias, adquiere impulso y nada veloz como un relámpago hacia el arrecife, lugar que muchas criaturas escogían para pasar sus últimos días y, por ende, dejar atrás sus caracolas. Ah, las valiosas caracolas, ¡tan difíciles de encontrar! Un encuentro con el aguijón de un colorido molusco podía resultar mortal, pero, si presta atención, la sirena quizá esté de suerte y se tope con el vistoso cono vacío de un _gloria de los mares_ , como lo llamaban en tierra firme. El arrecife le da una calurosa bienvenida con su habitual despliegue de vivos colores, regalándole a la vista un espectáculo de bullicio y actividad como solo entre corales podía tener lugar. Bancos de peces por doquier, pequeñas especies de tiburones, mantarrayas y anémonas pueblan el ecosistema, ocultando en los más recónditos rincones la presencia de criaturas más pequeñas, las mismas que a Yuuri le interesan. Durante el transcurso de la tarde, la sirena sufre el picotazo de un cangrejo, se gana el cabreo de una morena al meter las narices en la cueva equivocada y asusta a un pequeño pulpo que desaparece expulsarle en la cara una densa nube de tinta de lo más maloliente. Con todo, Yuuri puede darse por satisfecho, dado que bajo el cangrejo encontró los restos de una vieira rojiblanca, en la cueva se topó con un pedazo de coral muerto y junto al octópodo halló una bellísima caracola intacta de tonos claros y nacarados que le irá de perlas al collar que piensa confeccionar. Almacena los hallazgos enrollándolos en un cordel de alga y prosigue con la búsqueda, pues no ha dado todavía con la joya de la corona que Viktor merece, pero para cuando quiere darse cuenta, la sirena alza la vista a la superficie y observa que el sol ya se está poniendo. ¡Ah, si no se apresura llegará tarde al encuentro en la cala! Maldice su parsimonia, pero la búsqueda de conchas no es una que pueda realizarse de forma apresurada. Así, aferrado a su recolección del día, Yuuri pone rumbo de vuelta a la costa, cruzando las aguas a gran velocidad antes de que el sol desaparezca tras el horizonte. Por fortuna, el arrecife no queda demasiado lejos de las playas de Hasetsu, así que en poco menos de un cuarto de hora ya está de regreso en la misma playa donde le dejó Viktor por la mañana. Yuuri se asoma y busca la presencia del humano junto a la orilla, solo para encontrárselo sentado sobre las rocas que la marea baja ha dejado a la vista. _¡Viktor!_ , canta la sirena a lo lejos, acortando la distancia a grandes coletazos. Es increíble; hace pocas horas que se vieron por última vez, pero el cosquilleo que crece en el vientre de la sirena a medida que se aproxima al humano es el mismo que experimentaría en caso de que hubieran transcurrido años desde la visita al acuario.-

-Viktor inhala suavemente por la nariz, disfrutando de los salobres aromas que arrastra el mar, y permite que la brisa se lleve el estrés que ha acumulado a lo largo de la mañana. Aquél ritual conseguía relajarlo más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, así que termina por cerrar los ojos mientras aguarda por la llegada de la sirena. Esta vez no tiene miedo de que Yuuri se haya marchado para siempre, ya que la visita en el acuario le había demostrado que tenía genuino interés en él, y que por lo tanto no sería capaz de abandonarlo sin decirle nada. El biólogo recibe su canto con una sonrisa, y no duda antes de dar un salto para bajar de la roca y correr a reunirse con la hermosa criatura. Los bajos de sus pantalones se ensucian de arena húmeda, pero lo cierto es que no podría importarle menos-. ¡Yuuri, hola! -exclama, admirando el espléndido y renovado aspecto que luce su amigo. El agua salada parece haberle sentado realmente bien, ya que no hay rastro de palidez en sus escamas o de grietas en sus membranas. Su piel, de hecho, parece puro mármol, y la luz del atardecer le arranca millones de brillos a su larga cola azul. Parece una ensoñación, pero lo mejor es que parece sentirse feliz y contento-. Qué guapo estás -le dice sin poder evitarlo-. Tus escamas brillan mucho más que ayer -Viktor, sincero fascinado, acaricia uno de los costados de Yuuri y le dedica una sonrisa cargada de admiración-. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Has nadado hasta muy lejos? -le pregunta, interesado por los quehaceres con los que se ha entretenido la sirena-. Oh, espera, vamos a sentarnos allí, entre las rocas -le propone, señalando un pequeño recodo que queda parcialmente oculto por las formaciones rocosas. Aún no era demasiado tarde, y a Viktor le apetecía muchísimo contemplar la puesta de sol desde la playa. Una vez instalado en el modesto escondite, el biólogo invita a Yuuri a sentarse a su lado y lo observa con expectación. ¡Debía ser una maravilla eso de poder nadar por las profundidades sin tener que preocuparse de la presión o del oxígeno! Seguro que la sirena había sido testigo de un montón de maravillas a lo largo de su vida, como arrecifes de coral, viejos navíos hundidos o bancos de sirenas bioluminiscentes-.

-Yuuri deja escapar de su interior una alegre canción de mil gorgoritos al reunirse con Viktor, tan contento por volver a verlo que no podría haberse callado ni aunque lo hubiese intentado. Alcanza la orilla en un parpadeo, aunque no llega a rozar la arena, pues lleva un valioso cargamento entre los brazos que no le gustaría perder por nada del mundo... aunque el humano está muy cerca de lograr que a Yuuri se le caigan sus tesoros de las manos al elogiar su aspecto, aludiendo a ese brillo en sus escamas del que la sirena está tan orgullosa. Puede sentir el calor ascender a sus mejillas hasta encendérselas de forma literal, reluciendo cual estrellita bajo los últimos rayos dorados del atardecer. Ni siquiera es capaz de responder en su propia lengua, pues Viktor le deja ojiplático y sin palabras tras regalarle esa gratuita caricia en el costado. Le sorprendería descubrir que el agua en sus inmediaciones no ha comenzado a hervir. Oh, Viktor ya puede felicitarse, pues ha conseguido lo que ningún marinero en los cuentos de hadas había logrado jamás: enmudecer a una sirena. A Yuuri se le escapa una tímida risita tonta, enroscando la cola con coquetería antes de seguir al humano cruzando la orilla, encantado con la propuesta de sentarse a descansar sobre las rocas para contemplar las últimas luces de la tarde antes del anochecer. Viktor, sin saberlo, acababa de plantearle la excusa idónea para presumir del brillo de su piel en su entorno natural, por eso piensa aprovechar cada minuto junto al hombre por el que suspira aunque éste no muestre deseo romántico alguno por él. ¡Tampoco es que le moleste, ni mucho menos! Ha descubierto que Viktor es muy buen amigo y le gusta tener a alguien en tierra firme con quien contar. No es como si el rechazo a su pedida de mano todavía le doliese, ¡para nada! Ya tiene el incidente superado, superadísimo y olvidado. Los malentendidos tampoco deberían considerarse rechazos como tal, a fin de cuentas. Como no existen razones por las que seguir dando vueltas al asunto, la sirena destierra el pensamiento y toma asiento sobre la roca, aferrándose a un montículo con la cola sin soltar el discreto paquete que guarda bajo el brazo, reacio a dejarlo a merced del océano.- Nado con sol en brazo derecho y veo arrecife -le responde a Viktor, ya que éste se ha interesado por sus actividades de la tarde, refiriéndose a que ha navegado en dirección sur con el sol de la tarde deslumbrando en el lado derecho de su cuerpo. _He pasado el día explorando el arrecife en busca de algo muy especial. Pero aún no puedo decirte de qué se trata, o arruinaría la sorpresa_ , le canta, aunque es consciente de que Viktor no podrá descifrar su mensaje... por el momento.- Peces juegan pero, ah, Yuuri ocupado -confiesa, haciéndose el interesante.- Busco secretos.

-Viktor apoya la espalda contra la roca, acomodándose, y estudia el misterioso paquete que porta Yuuri. A simple vista no parece más que un montón de algas frescas, verdes y trenzadas, pero está seguro de que hay algo oculto en su interior. La carita de pillo que le dedica la sirena solo confirma su teoría, así que el biólogo alza las cejas con curiosidad y se inclina un poco hacia él, dándole un suave golpecito con el hombro-. Ah, así que _secretos_... ya veo. -Le murmura, siguiéndole el juego de forma cómplice. Bueno, no puede negar que le encantaría saber qué es lo que está tramando Yuuri, pero está dispuesto a respetar sus deseos en caso de que no quiera contarle nada al respecto. ¿Se trataría de otra concha con una perla de cristal? Viktor había comenzado a sospechar, a raíz del incidente que tuvo con Yuuri la noche anterior, que el precioso bivalvo que encontró en la orilla del mar por aparente curiosidad tenía algún significado oculto, pero por desgracia no había sido capaz de comprender la explicación que le dio la sirena. Confiaba en que más adelante, cuando fueran capaces de comunicarse con mayor fluidez, pudiera volver a contarle la historia de la perla. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el apasionado beso que le regaló justo antes de sufrir su ataque de histeria? Al biólogo le gustaría plantearle un par de preguntas al respecto, pero no quería que Yuuri se sintiera incómodo. El hecho de que no hubiera hecho ningún otro acercamiento parecido hacia él le producía una extraña sensación a medio camino entre el alivio y la preocupación, pero por el momento no podía hacer nada por solucionarlo-. ¿Y qué clase de secretos son esos? ¿Son secretos que no le puedes contar ni siquiera a un amigo? -insiste el biólogo, volviendo a inclinarse hacia el paquete de algas mientras le dedica una mirada de cachorrito abandonado-.

-Yuuri agita inquieto las aletas con timidez, ruborizándose hasta la punta de sus membranosas orejas, cuando Viktor se aproxima a husmear el regalo, apretando el paquete contra su propio pecho con el fin de evitar que el avispado biólogo acceda a una pizca de información que favorezca el descubrimiento de su sorpresa. Aquel era un obsequio de amistad, totalmente platónico, como el que le regalaría a Yuuko o incluso a Takeshi; carece por completo de segundas intenciones. Le entregará un collar a cambio de haberlo acogido, por haberle enseñado su lengua y mil lecciones valiosas, por haberle alimentado y por haberle permitido descansar en su cabaña. Exacto; era un sencillo y llano regalo por su amistad. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién mejor que un estudioso de la vida marina para apreciar los tesoros que el océano ofrece a los más curiosos? Yuuri apostaría lo que fuese a que su humano favorito agradecerá tener un collar formado por las caracolas más extrañas y curiosas del ecosistema marino japonés. Aunque no por ello permitirá que el humano descubra antes de tiempo de qué se trata lo que Yuuri le tiene preparado.- No, ¡quiero compartir con Viktor!, pero no aún. Es-- Es buen secreto -le promete, decidido a darle a entender que se trata de una agradable sorpresa. Pero basta de hablar de lo que ha hecho la sirena, ¡desea conocer las fascinantes aventuras de Viktor en el acuario! Quiere saber en qué ha invertido el día y cuántos nuevos hallazgos interesantes ha realizado. Anoche le leyó un complejo texto sobre erizos sobre el cual no comprendió demasiado, pero empleó términos largos y demasiado complicados de pronunciar para la principiante lengua de la sirena, así que nada podrá convencerle de que no hizo un excelente trabajo y le encantaría saber qué tal le ha ido.- Viktor habla. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? -le pregunta, imitando a la perfección las palabras que el humano ha utilizado no hace mucho.- ¿Erizos de mar? -añade enseguida, enarcando una ceja curiosa mientras imita el gesto que un humano haría al leer un puñado de papeles.-

-Viktor ríe, divertido al apreciar el inocente recelo con el que Yuuri oculta el paquete de algas de su mirada, y estira la espalda para concederle algo de espacio. La sirena le ha dicho que lo compartirá con él a su debido tiempo, así que decide fiarse de ella. Además, si es algo que quiere enseñarle a largo plazo significa que podrán estar juntos durante los próximos días, ¿verdad? ¡Viktor no podría haber recibido una noticia mejor! No podría explicar el porqué, pero la perspectiva de compartir más instantes con Yuuri basta para que se le acelere el pulso-. Pues sí, los erizos de mar, uh... -el biólogo titubea, ya que debe esforzarse por buscar palabras fáciles que la sirena pueda comprender mediante el contexto-. Hay otras personas que tienen que leer esos papeles, y ellos decidirán si están bien -Yuuri debía ser completamente ajeno al infierno que suponía el papeleo divulgativo, a la deshonrosa competencia que existía en el periodismo científico y a las absurdas excusas que podían ponerte a la hora de denegar un artículo al que le habías puesto más de cien horas de dedicación, y lo cierto es que se alegra de que no tenga que lidiar con nada de eso. En el mundo de Yuuri no debían existir esas frivolidades; todo era natural, hermoso y primitivo en el aspecto más positivo de la palabra-. Ah, pero yo también he cogido un _secreto_ del acuario -recuerda de repente, considerando que ese es un tema mucho más interesante del que hablar-. Es para ti, podrás verlo cuando volvamos a casa -le promete a la sirena. Ah, ¡no podía esperar a ver la cara que pondría Yuuri al descubrir que el agua de la bañera se había convertido en agua de mar como por arte de magia! Solo esperaba acertar con el grado de salinidad, porque aunque había sido testigo del uso que había que darle a aquellas sustancias cientos de veces, nunca las había utilizado personalmente. Aquél no era el trabajo de un becario, al fin y al cabo-. Pero primero vamos a ver la puesta de sol -sugiere, ya que no tiene ninguna prisa por regresar a la cabaña. Se siente muy bien allí mismo, sintiendo la caricia de la brisa en las mejillas y contemplando el bellísimo brillo que surge de las escamas de Yuuri-. ¿Todas las sirenas tenéis las colas del mismo color? -pregunta de pronto, incapaz de retener su curiosidad, mientras vuelve a acariciar la cola de su compañero. La textura es muy suave y agradable-.

-Yuuri se hace una superficial idea acerca de la serie de hilos y conexiones que complica el mundo humano, por eso, aunque cree comprender el método a través del cual Viktor pretende publicar su tesis, apenas alcanza a comprender una pequeña parte del arduo y prolongado proceso burocrático que el humano ha debido seguir para llegar hasta su puesto de becario actual. Concibe al humano como un hombre capaz de cruzar toda meta que se proponga; Viktor era un hombre ingenioso y tenaz con una labia encantadora, cualidades que, sin lugar a dudas, le llevarían lejos en la vida, motivo por el que Yuuri está convencido de que es uno de los miembros más importantes del centro de investigación... al menos, en lo que a estándares humanos se refiere, ¿no? Desde el punto de vista de una sirena, en cualquier caso, tal vez Viktor debería saber que era irresistible. Por decirlo de otro modo: era la clase de macho con el que toda sirena gestante desearía tener sus crías. ¡No es algo que Yuuri piense confesarle de un momento a otro, pese a todo! Si las circunstancias fueran otras es posible que se hubiera atrevido, pero considerando la situación actual, así como el hecho de que Viktor se apartase anoche después de recibir el segundo y más apasionado beso... En fin, la sirena siente de todo excepto ánimos para volver a intentarlo. Es una afortunada, sin embargo, pues Viktor continúa arrancándole sonrisas con sus dulces sorpresas, tal y como sucede tras mencionarle que le ha conseguido un pequeño regalo procedente del acuario, noticia que deja a Yuuri canturreando con gran alegría mientras mece la cola sobre las rocas. Los balanceos tiemblan cuando el humano se atreve a colocar su cálida mano sobre la piel de la sirena, causándole entonces un leve rubor que se manifiesta en forma de tenue bioluminiscencia en sus mejillas, las cuales brillan más hermosas que nunca bajo la proximidad del anochecer.- No. Somos todas diferentes -le responde enroscando la cola. Si el gesto le ha quedado más presumido de lo intencionado, entonces no se ha percatado. Lo cierto es que la coloración de su especie varía según multitud de factores, pero en especial influía el entorno. En el clan de la familia Katsuki primaban los tonos azulados y verdosos, mientras que en otros rincones del océano se han topado con grupos de tonalidades violeta, anaranjadas, a rayas e incluso moteadas.- Algunas color cielo como Yuuri, otras como coral y también, uh... Como ropa de Viktor -le explica, tirando de la manga de su camisa color lila. Es diferente a la que llevaba puesta ayer.- ¿Por qué ropa? ¿Tienes frío?

-A Viktor le apetece mucho, muchísimo, observar de cerca las mejillas de Yuuri, esas que tanto se iluminan cada vez que la sirena se emociona o se siente coqueta. La bioluminiscencia era propia de los depredadores de las profundidades, pero la especie de Yuuri parecía tenerla incluida en su expresividad corporal; no era una mera herramienta de caza, sino que funcionaba del mismo modo que el rubor, es decir, como forma de comunicación no verbal. ¡Era encantador y muy tierno!-. Así que podéis tener distintos colores aunque pertenezcáis a la misma especie... -murmura Viktor, reflexionando para sí mismo mientras se golpea el mentón con el dedo índice. El código de color de las sirenas no debía funcionar como el de los peces, ya que éstos solían tener los mismos tonos y estampados, sino que respondía a una condición más compleja, como la genética familiar o la adaptación del entorno-. A mi me gusta el color azul que tiene Yuuri -dice, ya que le parece verdaderamente hermoso, como si alguien se hubiera dedicado a engastarle zafiros, lapislázulis y cianitas a lo largo de la cola. Además, le parecía de lo más adecuado teniendo en cuenta que las sirenas eran criaturas marinas-. A-ah, pues... los humanos utilizamos la ropa por muchas cosas -Viktor se mordisquea el labio y piensa en el modo más sencillo de explicarle el significado de la ropa a un ser que no la necesita en absoluto. La historia del vestuario era realmente larga, y a aquellas alturas se había enlazado completamente con las normas que regían la sociedad, pero supone que hay algunos motivos básicos por las que los humanos comenzaron a cubrirse el cuerpo con tejidos y pieles curtidas-. Una de ellas es el frío, como tú has dicho. Nuestra piel es muy fina, y nuestra sangre es caliente. Los humanos no podemos adaptarnos a la temperatura de nuestro alrededor, y si pasamos demasiado frío enfermamos o morimos. -Esa, supone Viktor, es una de las razones más importantes de llevar ropa. Pero hay otras-: También somos blanditos. No tenemos escamas, y podemos herirnos con los roces y los golpes, así que la ropa nos protege, nos mantiene cubiertos. -Vaya, Viktor opina que se está explicando bastante bien, al menos teniendo en cuenta que jamás se habría esperado que alguien fuera a preguntarle para qué servía la ropa-. Y hay otro motivo que es, uh... _el pudor_ -añade, y esta vez es él quien se ruboriza ligeramente-. Algunos humanos solo le muestran su cuerpo a la gente en la que confían, o a su pareja -cielos, aquella parte era notablemente más compleja de explicar. El cuerpo era algo natural, y el desnudo también, ¡pero nadie podía pasearse en bolas por la calle!-. Nuestros genitales son _privados_ , y no podemos retraerlos, así que los escondemos con ropa -añade por último, echando un quizá no tan discreto vistazo al bulto en el que debía estar oculta la polla de la sirena. También tenía curiosidad sobre eso, ¡pero era puramente científica y profesional, nada más!-.

-Yuuri juguetea nervioso con los dedos cuando Viktor halaga la coloración azul de sus escamas, dejando escapar una sonrisa presumida junto a un tímido gorgorito, agradeciendo sus palabras en un susurro tan dulce como el riquísimo chocolate que le dio de comer anoche el humano. Es posible que, en caso de conocer las bellas comparaciones que imagina su amigo en relación a los diferentes tonos de sus escamas, la sirena se hubiese fundido como el magma sobre la roca donde se halla sentada. Ajeno a los hermosos pensamientos que cruzan la imaginación de Viktor, pues, Yuuri atiende a la explicación acerca de la ropa y su significado en la cultura humana como si se tratase de la lección de historia más interesante del mundo… que, de hecho, para la sirena resulta genuinamente emocionante. Si tuviese que definir a los terrestres con un único término, éste sería _creativos_ , puesto que encuentra curioso y llamativo no solo el hecho de que todos parezcan haberse puesto de acuerdo para ocultar sus cuerpos bajo capas de ropa, sino que se molestaban en confeccionar prendas vistosas, atractivas y todas distintas. Según le cuenta Viktor, primero y ante todo la tela tenía función protectora, ya fuese contra el frío como las rozaduras; Yuuri asiente comprensivo, echando un analítico vistazo a los bonitos antebrazos desnudos del humano mientras se pregunta si no debería cubrírselos, si tan blandito afirma ser. La reflexión no dura mucho más en la imaginación de la sirena, porque pronto Viktor se encarga de transformar radicalmente su hilo de pensamientos al realizar esa mención a un concepto que, pese a reconocerlo, no se da a menudo en las comunidades de sirenas. Por supuesto que Yuuri no era ajeno a experimentar pudor; era una sirena tímida, al fin y al cabo, lo que la diferenciaba de muchas de sus compañeras. Le faltarían dedos para contar el número de ocasiones en las que se ha topado a cualquiera de los miembros del clan dándose placer fuera de los períodos de celo, actividad que Yuuri, francamente, prefería realizar en privado. ¡Era un momento muy íntimo! Puede comprender, por lo tanto, el razonamiento de los humanos, sin embargo Viktor todavía consigue sorprenderle al revelar que sus genitales, al contrario que muchos animales, estaban al descubierto.- ¿Qué…? -exclama Yuuri frunciendo el ceño, tan impresionado que pasa por alto el descaro con el que el humano le mira el bulto de la polla.- ¡Oh! Yuuri pensaba-- -balbucea, negando con la cabeza. En efecto, creía que Viktor guardaba sus genitales en una vaina protectora, como él, puesto que _tiene sentido_ protegerse la polla bajo una capa de músculo y piel para evitar accidentes tan indeseados como que aparezca una orca y te la arranque de un bocado.- N-No sabía -reconoce, ocultando una ridícula risita tras sus dedos palmeados. _Los humanos tienen la polla colgando_ no es un pensamiento que debería hacerle tanta gracia, pero parece gozar de un humor especialmente infantil aquella tarde.- V-Viktor, uhm -carraspea, dispuesto a adoptar un tono más serio.- ¿Tienes dos también…?

-Viktor se ruboriza con más intensidad al ser testigo de la sorpresa que se lleva Yuuri. ¡Por supuesto que no guardaba sus genitales en una vaina! En fin, aquello podía ser lo normal para las sirenas y otros animales acuáticos, que necesitaban conservar su forma aerodinámica para nadar sin impedimentos, pero a Viktor le resulta casi imposible imaginarse un cuerpo humano con ese tipo de habilidad. ¡Sería tremendamente raro!-. Pero bueno, ¿se puede saber de qué te ríes? -el biólogo, avergonzado pero divertido, pincha uno de los costados de la sirena con el dedo índice a modo de reproche y niega con la cabeza. Yuuri debería saber que su polla no era asunto de risa. No quería presumir, pero la tenía bastante grande, y producía más gemidos que carcajadas en sus amantes... aunque claro, no es como si a la sirena fuera a importarle nada de eso. ¡Y tampoco iba a contárselo!-. Oh, no, yo solo tengo uno -se apresura a aclarar, justo antes de mordisquearse el labio. Yuuri no le había preguntado si los humanos _en general_ tenían dos tipos de genitales, sino que había centrado la pregunta en él. En cualquier caso, el biólogo se obliga a pensar que se debe a un despiste y no al hecho de que la sirena tenga un interés exclusivo y personal en su entrepierna. _Es solo curiosidad, nada más_ -. No tengo vagina, ese tipo de genitales suele corresponder a las hembras de nuestra especie -había excepciones normalizadas, por supuesto, pero Viktor no quería confundir a Yuuri con un exceso de conceptos, así que por el momento prefiere ser conciso-. Aunque los hombres también podemos ser penetrados -añade casi sin darse cuenta. Ah, ¡no tiene ni idea de por qué ha dicho eso! ¡El trasero ni siquiera cuenta como órgano sexual, y está seguro de que a Yuuri, que cuenta con una vagina, le resultará muy extraño (o asqueroso, quizá) que se utilice _ese agujero_ como elemento de placer! Cielos, ¿por qué habían derivado la conversación hacia aquellos derroteros?-. B-bueno, aunque eso depende de las preferencias de cada uno... -musita para finalizar, agitando los pies en el aire de forma tímida. Le gustaría poder hablar con la arbitrariedad que se esperaba de un científico, pero por alguna razón no puede hacerlo cuando está con Yuuri-.

-A Yuuri nunca se le ocurriría reírse de la polla de Viktor. Es decir, se está riendo ahora mismo, mientras el humano le ataca sin piedad a las cosquillas, ¡pero se le ha escapado y no pretendía mostrarse malicioso! Además, tampoco tiene motivos reales para burlarse de Viktor, dado que no le ha mostrado su entrepierna... aún. La verdad es que a la sirena le corroe la curiosidad en las entrañas y mentiría si dijese lo contrario, en especial ahora que sabe que, en fin, el hombre de quien está perdidamente enamorado tiene la polla ahí a la vista, bajo unos pantalones que podría convertir en un puñado de jirones si quisiera. Ah, es la sirena más siniestra de los siete mares, ¡se ha convertido en una auténtica acosadora! No desgarrará los vaqueros de Viktor ni meterá las narices entre sus piernas, sino que se quedará quietecito, limitándose a _imaginar_ el cuerpo desnudo del humano y su-- (ah, no debe volver a reírse), su _polla colgante_. De acuerdo, sería tronchante si Viktor no le pareciese tan condenadamente atractivo. Ahora que está un poquito más versado en el apasionante mundo de la sexualidad humana, Yuuri se queda tranquilo al percatarse de que se hace una ligera idea acerca de cómo proceder en el hipotético caso de que, uh, cierto hombre de nacarados cabellos se propusiera cortejarlo. No le importaría dejarse poseer por un humano tan guapo y, de hecho, ni siquiera le amedrenta la idea de copular con un miembro de otra especie. No eran tan diferentes de cintura para abajo, al fin y al cabo. En el caso de los humanos, los genitales estaban repartidos; en el de Yuuri y sus congéneres, todo el mundo portaba la equipación al completo. Es más sencillo de lo que imaginaba, aunque le extraña que la humanidad haya sobrevivido y prosperado como lo ha hecho con un sistema reproductivo tan sencillo. Es increíble. Yuuri se halla reflexionando fascinado acerca de la exitosa propagación de la especie humana cuando Viktor le baja de regreso a tierra firme pronunciando un comentario que deja a la sirena tan descolocada que ni siquiera sabe cómo responder.- ¿Penetrados? Ah, dices, uh... -murmura, arrugando el ceño. Espera, ¿no acaba de decirle que los machos de su especie, esto es, él mismo, carecen de vagina? Quizá lo haya malinterpretado. Igual pretendía referirse al hecho de que no pueden preñarse, pero sí poseen algún tipo de conducto... Aunque eso no cuadra con lo que le acaba de explicar y, evidentemente, a Yuuri ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza que Viktor le esté hablando de sexo anal.- P-Pero no tienes agujero... -le dice, dejando escapar una confusa risita.-

-Viktor se maldice a sí mismo un millón de veces. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bocazas? ¿Por qué había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de aclarar que él, aún siendo un hombre, podía ser penetrado por otro? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en el modo en que Yuuri le había metido la lengua en la boca la noche anterior? ¡Ni siquiera sabría decir cuál de aquellas cosas estaba peor! Lo único que sabe es que está a punto de comenzar a echar humo por las orejas, y todo porque la sirena ha decidido utilizar la palabra "agujero". Sonaba poco refinada, casi _obscena_ , y Viktor jadea mientras se esfuerza por no comenzar a hiperventilar. Yuuri era extremadamente atractivo, y la fijación con la que lo observa está a poco de arrebatarle el aliento-. De hecho sí que tengo uno -aclara al final, hablando con un hilillo de voz mientras desvía la mirada hacia la roca sobre la que está sentado. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que Viktor no hablaba de aquél tipo de cosas en voz alta. Desde que llegó a Hasetsu para entrar a trabajar en el acuario ahora hacía un par de años, el ruso había tenido un par de citas y nada más. El trabajo absorbía la mayor parte de su tiempo, y los chicos con los que había intentado salir parecían estar más emocionados ante la perspectiva de tener una pareja extranjera de la que presumir que por conocer los secretos que guardaba su corazón. Era tan frustrante y desalentador que, al final, Viktor se había resignado a prescindir de todo cuanto entrañara amor y al sexo. No podía decir que fuera infeliz, ya que tenía su preciosa casita en el acantilado, sus tarros llenos de tesoros marinos y una preciosa playa por la que pasear todas las tardes, pero a veces se sentía algo solo-. A los humanos les gusta mucho el sexo -explica Viktor, retomando la conversación-. No solo intiman por motivos reproductivos, sino que lo hacen por placer o por diversión, así que han... _hemos_ ideado muchas formas de satisfacer esa necesidad -Viktor no sabía si las sirenas limitaban la actividad sexual a las épocas de cría o si también disfrutaban de ese tipo de relaciones fuera del margen reproductivo, pero estaba seguro de que no tenían vibradores, lubricantes y porno-.

-La intriga que posee a Yuuri crece por momentos a medida que Viktor se explica. Nunca se consideró una sirena ingenua, sino al contrario; alcanzó la madurez sexual a una temprana edad y jamás mostró recato alguno a la hora de explorarse, imitando a sus compañeras del clan. Ahora, no obstante, el humano siembra nuevas dudas y cuestiones acerca de las cuales a Yuuri le encantaría preguntar, ¡por mera curiosidad, nada más! Porque, para empezar, no es que haya comenzado a fantasear con hacerle el amor a Viktor, ni mucho menos. Querría saber a qué se ha referido al mencionar ese _segundo agujero_ , cuya mención parece haberle ruborizado hasta las cejas. Yuuri echa un sutil vistazo al punto en el que se encuentran sus piernas y ladea la cabeza, contando en silencio el número de orificios que un humano sano debía albergar ahí debajo. _Dos_ , concluye, aunque ambos se tratan de agujeros de salida, no de entrada. Viktor no podía estar refiriéndose a la _cloaca_ , ¿verdad? Era un orificio diminuto a través del cual no cabía ni un dedo, así que por mucho que la creatividad del ser humano no conociese límites, la sirena sabe que tampoco eran estúpidos y no se atreverían a meter la polla en un agujero seco y rígido. Solo imaginarlo basta para que Yuuri encoja la cola con un estremecimiento. Por eso, al fin, supone que Viktor se está refiriendo a la boca. Oh, por supuesto que se trata de la boca. Entre los miembros de su especie era habitual complacerse con la lengua, ya no solo por simple el gozo que el estímulo regalaba a aquella sirena que recibiese el afecto de la boca ajena, sino porque facilitaba la penetración instantes después. Al menos, es lo que a Yuuri le han contado. No es como si fuese un erudito en el arte de las mamadas, ni mucho menos... todo lo contrario, de hecho. Pero no es algo que vaya a contarle a su humano preferido ahora, sino que se limita asentir y mecer las aletas con la mirada gacha y fija sobre los zapatos de Viktor.- Sirenas gusta también -le responde, aclarando así algunas de las dudas que surgían en la cabecita del humano.- Minako-sensei no dejaba a Yuuri nadar a la costa, porque ella desconfía en humanos. Pero no tan diferentes, yo creo -susurra tras un breve instane de reflexión, esbozando para sí mismo una cálida sonrisa mientras juega con los extremos del alga que envuelve su regalo y, a continuación, regala una juguetona caricia en los pies al humano con el extremo de la aleta.-

-Viktor comienza a pensar que le va a tocar salir corriendo para zambullirse de cabeza en el mar con el fin de liberarse de los calores que comienzan a treparle desde el vientre, porque ahora que Yuuri le ha confirmado que las sirenas también utilizan el sexo como un medio de obtener placer sin ningún tipo de fin reproductivo, no puede pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no sea eso. Ah, ¿habría intimado su encantador amigo de escamas azules con muchas criaturas de su especie? No podía pasar por alto que Yuuri disponía de dos sexos distintos, ¿preferiría que sus amantes lo penetraran por la vagina o, por el contrario, obtenía más placer al hundirse en el cuerpo de un compañero? _Esas preguntas no tienen nada que ver con la ciencia, Viktor_ , se reprocha el biólogo, que a esas alturas ya es incapaz de negar que no le importaría indagar en la sexualidad de las sirenas de forma práctica. Es decir, la idea de relacionarse íntimamente con una especie distinta aún le parecía algo extraña, ¡pero es que parecía tan interesante y novedoso...! Además, las sirenas eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para identificar sus propios deseos, así que en ese aspecto estaban más cerca de ser humanos que animales. No, definitivamente no formaban parte del reino animal ni mucho menos, así que en caso de que decidieran darse un revolcón con un humano no estaría mal, ¿verdad? ¡Ah, era demasiado difícil obtener una conclusión por cuenta propia!-. No sé quién es Minako, pero yo creo que tiene razón, Yuuri -dice Viktor, que tuerce los pies para corresponder a las caricias que le regala la sirena. Sus aletas son muy suaves y delicadas, y le hacen cosquillas al rozarle los tobillos-. Los humanos no son de fiar. Algunas personas son buenas y no te harían daño, pero otras... otras te apartarían del mar y te encerrarían sin pensárselo dos veces, Yuuri. Te usarían para obtener dinero y buscar su propio beneficio -le advierte a la sirena. Sus palabras pueden sonar muy brutas, e incluso crueles, pero prefiere que la sirena esté al tanto de la realidad para que no se exponga al peligro de forma ingenua-. Lo peor de los humanos es que no puedes saber si son buenos o malos a simple vista, así que debes tener muchísimo cuidado -añade, y luego levanta la mirada hacia el cielo, donde las nubes han comenzado a teñirse de un púrpura oscuro-. Aunque yo jamás te haré daño. Y, mientras pueda evitarlo, tampoco permitiré que otros te lo hagan -susurra entonces-. Te lo prometo.

-A Yuuri le cuesta creer que Viktor se esté poniendo del lado de Minako y vaya a darle la razón. ¡Traidor! Podría haber protestado y haberle atestado un buen coletazo si no hubiera escuchado primero la serie de motivos por los que al humano le preocupa la posibilidad de que otros miembros de su especie descubran la existencia de Yuuri, miedos que en absoluto resultan infundados. Solo entonces la testarudez de la sirena se disuelve como la sal en el agua y da lugar a comprensión, agachando las orejas a medida que Viktor desarrolla algunas de las razones por las que los humanos eran criaturas en quien no debería confiar. Yuuri se encoge un poquito, pues quiere creer en la bondad genuina del ser humano, pero tampoco puede negar las palabras de Viktor. Él, mejor que nadie, sabía a lo que Yuuri se estaría enfrentando y los riesgos que correría al exponerse en público. Por ese motivo el humano le pidió que se mantuviese agachado dentro del coche, como también se apresuró a incitarle a que abandonase el acuario cuanto antes. Viktor le recibió pálido como la espuma y ahora que la sirena es consciente de sus razones, no puede sino sentirse ridícula y egoísta, aunque está dispuesta a cambiar.- Viktor es buen hombre -le murmura, buscando su cálida mano para rozarle el dorso con la yema de un dedo. Le gustaría cogérsela, pero no se atreve.- Minako-sensei no creería -añade, más risueño, antes de dejar escapar un profundo suspiro con la mirada alzada al cielo.- Hay historias en hogar sobre malos humanos -le cuenta. Se trata de leyendas, en su mayoría, no obstante el conocimiento se transmite en su comunidad mediante cuentos y otros mitos, por eso Yuuri es consciente de que dichas historias tienen una base veraz fundada en algún suceso ocurrido hace cientos de años.- Pero también buenos. Escucho historias sobre amigos y sobre amor entre humano y sirena que nadan para vivir juntos -le explica, acariciando entonces el gemelo de Viktor con la cola. La magia era, muchas veces, un elemento fundamental en la mayor parte de sus cuentos favoritos. Tenía el papel de unir los destinos de una sirena varada y un humano despistado para vivir mil aventuras, tras las cuales, casi siempre, la sirena concedía al humano el privilegio de sustituir para siempre sus piernas por una poderosa cola y desaparecer entre las olas para vivir una historia de amor eterna. De joven, Yuuri solía creer que Viktor, algún día, aceptaría marcharse con él como los protagonistas de sus cuentos favoritos. Ahora, no obstante, sabe que pedirle un sacrificio semejante sería una crueldad. Nunca podría exigirle algo así.-


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor y Yuuri comparten un momento tierno acostados sobre la arena de la playa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos emocionamos mucho en su día cuando nos salió esta escena. De pronto todo se volvió romántico, intenso y bioluminiscente.

-Viktor brinca de forma literal sobre su asiento de roca cuando escucha las palabras de Yuuri. ¿Acababa de decirle que en su mundo tenían historias en las que las sirenas y los humanos podían enamorarse y pasar la vida juntos? ¿Quería eso decir que para las criaturas acuáticas no estaba mal visto que alguien de su especie se involucrara sentimentalmente con un ser de dos piernas?-. ¿Hablas en serio? -le espeta a Yuuri, emocionado y sorprendido, mientras se vuelve hacia él. Por lo que le había dicho, Viktor podía dar por sentado que la raza de las sirenas heredaba sus conocimientos de las generaciones anteriores a través de cuentos y leyendas, algo que no le extrañaba teniendo en cuenta que era imposible desarrollar nada que se pareciera al papel estando bajo el agua. Lo que le interesa al biólogo, pese a todo, no es el aspecto cultural de la noticia (algo verdaderamente insólito teniendo en cuenta que es un hombre de ciencia), sino la parte que trata el tema de "amor entre humano y sirena"-. ¿Quieres decir que a tu gente no le parecería extraño que una sirena estuviera con alguien como yo? -le pregunta, solo para estar seguro-. ¿Aunque seamos especies distintas? ¿Aunque vosotras seáis criaturas del mar y los humanos pertenezcan a la tierra? ¿Aunque sea imposible tener descendencia? -Viktor no sabría explicar por qué se siente tan eufórico, pero el caso es que su inquieta actitud de cachorrito termina por jugarle una mala pasada. El biólogo, que se olvida de sujetarse en la roca mientras gesticula como un mimo, termina por perder el equilibrio y vencerse hacia atrás, de modo que se precipita y cae sobre el lecho de arena húmeda que hay debajo. El gritito que suelta en el proceso es bastante patético, pero se consuela pensando que por lo menos no se ha abierto la cabeza como un melón. Los únicos desperfectos a lamentar son los arañazos que se ha hecho en las espinillas, algunos de los cuales quedan surcados por brillantes gotitas de sangre-. Estoy bien -se apresura a decir, aunque acaba de quedar más rebozado que una croqueta-.

-Si Yuuri hubiera sabido que Viktor se caería al suelo de la ilusión al conocer los detalles sobre sus cuentos populares, entonces habría aguardado a encontrarse sobre una superficie más cómoda para explicárselo. Su dulce humano le habla tan rápido y con semejante entusiasmo que le cuesta comprender el significado de muchas palabras, pero intuye lo que quiere preguntarle, por eso se dispone a responder a sus cuestiones antes de que el muy tontorrón brinque y pierda el equilibrio, llevándose un buen golpe contra la arena. Yuuri exclama y se arroja a auxiliarlo, solo para descubrir, para su inmenso alivio, que Viktor ha salido ileso. ¡Menudo susto le ha metido, por un instante ha llegado a creer que se partiría la cabeza...! Por fortuna no se ha ganado más que un rasguño, así que la sirena decide que está en su derecho a reírse un poquito de su brusca acrobacia.- Torpe Viktor -ríe, igual que lo hizo tras el resbalón que el humano se llevó la pasada noche cuando Yuuri mordió la pastilla de jabón. A diferencia de entonces, la sirena cree que podrá echarle una mano con esos rasguños que la roca le ha causado en la piel desnuda de la pierna, por eso le indica que aguarde tumbado mientras parte un pedazo de alga del envoltorio de su regalo.- Yuuri ayuda -se explica, sacando la lengua para impregnar el vegetal con su saliva antes de presionarlo contra la herida del humano. Las sirenas empleaban las algas para todo; eran el elemento más básico en su día a día y, en concreto, la variedad que había arrancado para atar las caracolas poseía excelentes propiedades coagulantes. Allí, recostada sobre la arena, la sirena deja escapar un suave suspiro al apretar los dedos en torno al gemelo de Viktor, el cual advierte tan firme y fuerte que no puede sino desear tenerlo abrazado alrededor de la cintura. Oh, no debería comenzar a pensar en esas cosas.- Amor no es extraño entre humanos y sirenas. Especies distintas pero mismo corazón -le dice, ahora que ha encontrado un instante de calma para responder a las eufóricas cuestiones que el biólogo le ha arrojado hace tan solo un momento. En su cultura, las parejas entre ambas especies no estaban mal vistas siempre y cuando no pusieran en riesgo a la comunidad. Los sabios afirmaban, con cierta superioridad además, que no existía motivo para que una sirena saliese del agua a buscar el amor excepto la incapacidad para criar a sus propios hijos, prejuicio que a Yuuri siempre le pareció una soberana tontería. Quizá peque de romántico, pero, a su parecer, el mar no tenía por qué suponer una barrera a la hora de encontrar al compañero adecuado. Lo cual le lleva a la pregunta acerca de la descendencia.- A veces sirenas no pueden-- No tienen-- -Yuuri se dibuja un aspa en el vientre para gesticular la esterilidad, tara que, pese a su inconveniencia, no suponía un motivo de rechazo en ningún clan.- Pero no pasa nada. Ellas enseñan.

-Viktor ríe; esta vez no puede llevarle la contraria a Yuuri, ya que ha hecho una espléndida demostración de torpeza al caerse de la roca. A su favor podrá decir, pese a todo, que no tiene la culpa de que todo cuanto le cuente la sirena se le antoje emocionante hasta el punto de perder el equilibrio. Por ahora, la opción más sabia parece ser la de quedarse tumbado en la arena, sobre todo después de que Yuuri se haya preocupado de, uh, pegarle un trozo de alga empapada en saliva sobre las heridas. El gesto, lejos de resultarle asqueroso, despierta una oleada de ternura en el corazón del biólogo, así que se deja hacer sin emitir ni una sola queja-. _Wow_ -jadea Viktor, impresionado por las hermosas palabras que acaba de pronunciar su amigo. "Especies distintas pero mismo corazón"; aquella era una de las cosas más bonitas que había escuchado en toda su vida. El biólogo siente que le atraviesa el pecho de lado a lado, así que se queda con la boca entreabierta y la mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo. Cielos, era como si acabaran de desvelarle uno de los grandes secretos del universo. Qué estúpido era, ¿cómo no había sido capaz de llegar a esa conclusión por su propia cuenta? Yuuri parecía tenerlo muy claro, y Viktor ladea el rostro para observarlo fijamente, casi como si fuera una estrella recién caída de la bóveda celeste. No dejaba de impresionarlo-. El mismo corazón... -murmura poco después, llevándose la mano izquierda al pecho. Puede sentir sus latidos con total claridad; están un poco acelerados, pero suenan de forma rítmica y potente, como siempre. Viktor quiere saber si Yuuri dice la verdad al afirmar que son idénticos en ese aspecto, así que estira la mano libre y busca el pectoral derecho de la sirena. Sus dedos se posan suavemente sobre la húmeda y lisa piel de la criatura, buscando el retumbar de unos latidos que, por increíble que pueda parecer, suenan igual que los suyos propios. No solo tenían el mismo corazón, sino que parecían estar coordinados-. Yuuri -murmura Viktor, que se siente ridículamente feliz de repente. La sirena le había abierto los ojos: quizá no eran iguales de cintura hacia abajo, pero eso no implicaba que fueran diferentes, no en los aspectos más importantes-. Ahora me siento más cerca de ti -le confiesa, esbozando una tímida sonrisa-. Y me alegra mucho que, de entre todas las casas que hay en la costa, escogieras meterte en el porche de la mía.

-Yuuri, aunque no aparta su atención de la pierna herida de Viktor, presionando el alga cuidadoso con las manos, no pasa por alto la carita que sus palabras han evocado en el rostro del humano. Es cierto; le extraña que Viktor no se haya percatado antes de que el amor entre humanos y sirenas no solo era posible, sino que ya había sucedido en el pasado múltiples veces. Como biólogo, seguro que el raciocinio funcionaba más veloz que el instinto en su cabeza, pero Yuuri no se lo reprocha, sino que ríe y niega con la cabeza ante la pasmada exclamación que deja escapar su fascinado científico. ¿Acaso sus padres no le contaban leyendas sobre romances tan sinceros, tan profundos que atravesaban todas las barreras? Quizá la sirena deba recapitular y hablarle de sus historias favoritas, así Viktor tendrá motivos para creer en el amor eterno. Pese a tomarse la reacción del humano con diversión, nada podría haber preparado a Yuuri para digerir la expresión que Viktor le dedica desde la arena, observándolo como si acabase de recolectar y entregarle la luz de todas las estrellas. El débil corazoncito de Yuuri se desboca ante la dulzura que irradia el biólogo, y más que se acelera en cuanto a éste se le ocurre, ni más ni menos, que posar una mano sobre su pecho para apreciar los latidos que resuenan en su interior. Yuuri se ruboriza con violencia, iluminándose desde los hombros hasta la punta de las orejas, cuando el calor de la mano ajena le alcanza el pectoral. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, la delatora bioluminiscencia que se despliega sobre la escamosa piel de la sirena se coordina con sus palpitaciones, formando dibujos, patrones repetitivos y figuras allá donde el calor se acumula, desde el cuello hasta la zona más baja de su vientre. La culpa es de Viktor. Del condenado y tierno Viktor, cuya alegría y espontaneidad al hablarle, al explicarle los secretos del mundo humano y confesarle la felicidad que le produjo encontrárselo en la cabaña, le hinchan el corazón de un afecto tan puro y tan honesto que mucho duda Yuuri de que vaya a desaparecer jamás. No puede soportarlo.- Yo-- Yo también me alegro -reconoce, acariciando distraído la rodilla de Viktor. Hay algo en la exótica forma de su anatomía que le atrae sin remedio, aunque apenas tarda en apartar los dedos al recordar la humana propensión a experimentar pudor.- Viktor, ah... -balbucea, apartando la mirada del biólogo. La distancia que Yuuri cuida de poner entonces entre sus cuerpos no previene el sofoco que arrebata el aliento de la sirena en ese momento, tan emocionada que, sin mediar palabra, comienza a cantar una cálida y amorosa melodía en perfecta armonía con las olas del mar.-

-Viktor jamás habría pensado que Yuuri pudiera sorprenderlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero la sirena a penas necesita un puñado de segundos para sacarlo de su error. Las luces que surgen en su cuerpo, haciéndolo brillar como una luciérnaga en plena noche estival, cautivan al biólogo como el mejor y más potente de los hechizos. Viktor enarca ambas cejas, se incorpora sobre un codo y boquea fascinado mientras intenta memorizar los patrones de luces que se extienden sobre la anatomía ajena. La naturaleza era demasiado caprichosa para idear un espectáculo semejante sin que éste tuviera un significado muy concreto, y el ruso se pregunta qué clase de pensamientos están surgiendo en la cabecita de la sirena en ese instante. ¿Sería porque estaba contento, porque se sentía a salvo, porque había disfrutado del día en el mar? Sea como fuere, el biólogo lo encuentra realmente fascinante y, sobre todo, hermoso. Yuuri le aportaba un nuevo sentido a la expresión _brillar con luz propia_ , y Viktor no puede sino seguir las líneas luminosas que se dibujan en su pecho con la punta de los dedos. Ahora mismo no se sentía como un humano, sino como una polilla que había caído presa de los destellos de la luz más bonita que existía-. Es precioso, Yuuri... -murmura, sincero y adulador, mientras arrastra los dedos sobre las costillas de la sirena. Ésta no tarda mucho en apartarse para poner algo de distancia entre ambos, por desgracia, y el biólogo está a punto de preguntarle si le ha molestado su contacto cuando es golpeado por las primeras notas de la melodía más mágica que jamás ha alcanzado sus oídos. Ya había escuchado a Yuuri canturrear y hacer gorgoritos, pero la canción que surge ahora mismo de su garganta parece completamente distinta. Es como si pretendiera decirle algo, pero no a través del lenguaje corriente, ni siquiera a través de la lengua de su especie, sino mediante un código que solo podía descifrarse con el corazón. Viktor se ruboriza sin saber exactamente el porqué, y antes de darse cuenta se ha quedado laxo y blandito sobre la arena, con la mente vacía de preocupaciones y el estómago lleno de mariposas. Las luces del cielo se han apagado por completo, pero las estrellas iluminan la playa de una forma mística y romántica; Viktor cree que está viviendo la escena de un sueño cuya belleza sobrepasa los límites del entendimiento. Yuuri es increíble, y el tono de su voz, aterciopelado y vibrante, se cuela en su cuerpo por cada poro, haciendo florecer su sensibilidad más profunda. De repente, el biólogo siente algo húmedo corriendo sobre una de sus mejillas, y necesita un instante para darse cuenta de que Yuuri, con su magnificencia, le ha hecho llorar-.

-Yuuri transforma el cosquilleo que le burbujea cálido y feroz dentro del vientre en una melodía suave, cuyas notas reverberan entre las paredes de roca que les rodean. Vuelca su amor en cada nota, mostrando entonces sin miedo su cariño y el deseo que le corre bajo la piel por el bonito humano que descansa junto a él. La canción se la lleva el viento, la arrastra sobre la arena, la mezcla con la espuma y con el mar, danzando entre la corriente hasta desaparecer en la vasta profundidad. Las sirenas no lloran, se decía, pero cuando el sentimiento quemaba, poderoso, como un puñado de brasas en sus entrañas, éstas lo dejaban aflorar en forma de una emotiva y, sobre todo, sincera balada. Yuuri da vida a su afecto tornándolo canción, ya que arrojarse sobre los labios de Viktor no era una opción. Atrapa los elogios del humano y convierte la pasión que sus palabras le inspiran en un cántico tan profundo como el sombrío fondo oceánico, haciendo eco a través de la cala, desbocándose, salvaje e imparable. Nada detiene la voz que la sirena permite escapar libre, al menos, hasta que se percata de que Viktor ha comenzado a llorar. Yuuri silencia la melodía en seco, horrorizado. La imagen que ofrece Viktor con las mejillas cubiertas en lágrimas saladas, las mejillas coloradas y los labios sonrojados basta para encender todas las alarmas de la sirena, demasiado acostumbrada a interpretar el llanto como un terrible augurio como para tomarse la situación con calma. _Los humanos lloran; ellos lloran porque no pueden cantar_ , piensa, acelerado, en un inútil intento por convencerse de que no le ha hecho daño. No pretendía herir los sentimientos del humano. La mera perspectiva de haber dañado su hermoso corazón le asusta tanto que Yuuri, sin mayor preámbulo, se apaga.- Viktor, no. No, no, lo siento -jadea, inclinándose a acunarle el rostro con las manos. Sus lágrimas están calientes y no se lo esperaba; creía que se sentirían frías, como el agua del mar. Pese a todo, la sirena se esmera por limpiárselas, negando frenética con la cabeza. ¿Le habrá ofendido su melodía?, se pregunta mientras acaricia los sedosos cabellos de Viktor. Eran más suaves de lo que había imaginado. Nunca más volverá a entonar las mismas notas si le hacen daño. No la repetirá, no pensará en ella, siquiera, se olvidará de la canción si es necesario. Hará lo que sea por asegurar la felicidad del hombre al que ama.- No canto más -le promete en poco más que un débil susurro, si eso impide que el bueno de Viktor, su querido y dulce Viktor, no vuelve a derramar una sola lágrima más por su culpa.-

-Viktor nunca se había sentido tan abrumado por sus propias emociones. Siempre había sido un muchacho sentimental y dramático, eso no podía negarlo, pero jamás había alcanzado un grado de vulnerabilidad tan apabullante. La canción de la sirena no solo le provoca un nudo en la garganta, sino que consigue que comience a temblar como una hoja en la tormenta y hace brotar las lágrimas de sus ojos. El biólogo tiene que llevarse una mano al pecho para asegurarse de que éste continúa tan cerrado como siempre, porque una parte de él está convencida de que Yuuri, con su melodía, lo ha abierto en canal para exponer su corazón. Era como si lo hubiera envuelto con un manto de suave terciopelo, como si lo hubiera elevado por encima del suelo y lo tuviera levitando a un palmo de las estrellas. Viktor no sabe si está cayendo presa de aquellos hechizos de los que hablaban las leyendas, pero tampoco puede pensar en ello, pues su mente rebosa de un vacío plácido y reconfortante que le impide ceder frente a las preocupaciones. El cuerpo de Viktor se calienta poco a poco, y su piel se eriza para responder a las cautivadoras notas musicales que continúan arrullándolo hasta que, de pronto, todo se detiene-. Yuuri... -el biólogo, con la mirada turbia por el llanto, observa a la sirena y niega con la cabeza. La pobre parecía tan alarmada por sus lágrimas que a Viktor se le parte el corazón. Sentía que se hubiera hecho la idea equivocada, pero no había podido hacer nada por frenar el llanto-. No es eso, no es eso -le asegura en un susurro, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Tiene la voz algo quebrada, pero eso no le impide dar explicaciones-: Tu canción es tan bonita que me ha hecho llorar, pero eso no es malo -le cuenta, mirándolo fijamente. Yuuri había apagado sus luces bioluminiscentes, pero a Viktor le parecía que continuaba brillando entre las sombras-. Nunca me había sentido tan conmovido y en paz -confiesa, justo antes de atreverse a rodear a la sirena con los brazos y tirar de ella hacia abajo, estrechándola con afecto. Era ridículo: no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que descubrió la existencia de Yuuri, pero se sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida, como si siempre hubieran estado unidos por algún hilo invisible-. Gracias. Gracias por enseñármela -murmura contra el oído de la sirena, aún con la emoción burbujeando en su vientre-. Tu voz es tan hermosa como tú.

-Yuuri no pretendía atravesar el delicado corazón de Viktor con su canción, ni mucho menos; ahora que ha descubierto el auténtico poder que mana de su voz, no obstante, la inseguridad se abre paso como una saeta en su interior y comienza a temer que haya herido la sensibilidad del humano al expresarle su amor. Tampoco lo ha entonado adrede, sino que se le ha escapado, como si una violenta fuerza superior a todo cuanto conoce le hubiese golpeado en el pecho arrebatándole la voz y el aliento. Necesitaba cantar, era vital para la sirena expulsar la melodía; si se reprimía, sentía que habría podido caer enferma. Por fortuna, ahora también sabe que el llanto inevitable que se le ha sobrevenido a Viktor no procede de la pena, sino de la conmoción. _Son lágrimas alegres_ , concluye Yuuri, confuso a la par que maravillado. Pensaba que todas las lágrimas eran fruto del dolor, pero acaba de descubrir que se equivocaba, y, francamente, no podría sentirse más aliviado. Así, ahora movido por su instinto curioso y las ganas por descubrir nuevas facetas de Viktor, Yuuri roza el pómulo del humano con el dorso del índice, recogiendo el agua salada en un gesto suave cargado de cariño. Permanece en silencio ahora, recuperándose de lo que no llegó a ser un auténtico disgusto, mientras examina la preciosa carita del biólogo y su expresión fascinada. Ha debido encantarle su canción, demasiado como para poder expresarse mediante palabras, algo que la sirena agradece y valora con toda su alma, tanto que no puede evitar volverse a iluminar, aunque ésta vez el rubor sea tenue y pequeño, apenas visible. Algo que también aprecia es el abrazo en el que, sin mayor dilación, Viktor le envuelve para estrecharlo contra su pecho. Yuuri se lleva tal sorpresa que no puede contener el débil canturreo de emoción que abandona su garganta; le hace tan feliz hallarse entre los brazos de su humano preferido que podría estallar en un espectáculo de luces sin control, pero éste no sucede, sino que permanece brillando delicadamente sobre el torso del hombre al que ama. Allí puede escuchar su corazón y descubre que, sin lugar a dudas, emite la canción más hermosa de todas. _Hay mucho que me gustaría confesarte_ , tararea Yuuri, suave y bajito, _pero no quiero alejarte de mí_. Después se queda quieto, meciendo la cola tranquilo al ritmo de la marea (hacia un lado y hacia el otro, hacia un lado y hacia el otro). Debería explicarle a Viktor que su voz también es preciosa; no en el sentido humano de la palabra, sino en el que Yuuri conoce. ¿Le creería si lo hiciera? Anoche parecía reacio a creerle, incluso llegó a mostrar vergüenza antes de que la sirena le incitase a cantar, pero cuando lo hizo, a Yuuri no le cupo duda de que estaba ante un milagro entre un millón.- Canta, Viktor. Quiero escuchar también -le pide, acariciándole un brazo.-

-Viktor inspira profundamente, llenándose los pulmones con el salobre y limpio aroma del mar, y se relaja sobre su lecho de arena. El cuerpo de Yuuri se siente pesado sobre su pecho, pero no en el mal sentido, sino todo lo contrario. No recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que se había sentido tan cómodo con alguien, pero el caso es que le gustaría prolongar ese momento para siempre, aunque esté comenzando a empaparse con la humedad del suelo y vaya a terminar perdido de arena. El sonido del mar, la presencia de la sirena, la paz de su corazón... todo se le antoja perfecto. No sabe si Yuuri se sentirá igual que él, pero le encantaría que fuera así, y ese es el motivo de que no tenga valor de negarle la última petición que le formula. Viktor nunca se ha considerado un buen cantante, y ni siquiera le parece que tenga una voz especialmente bonita (sobre todo si la compara con la voz de ángel que posee Yuuri), pero a la sirena le gusta, y supone que eso es suficiente. Así, el biólogo carraspea suavemente y comienza a tararear. Al principio lo hace de forma suave e insegura, pero entonces recuerda que las melodías eran la base de la comunicación de las sirenas y decide que se esforzará por hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. Yuuri se había esmerado por aprender a formular las palabras de su idioma, así que él no podía quedarse atrás. Puede que no sepa el significado que hay detrás de cada nota, pero supone que bastará mientras sea capaz de ofrecer una melodía que suene armoniosa. Al final, Viktor recurre a una canción del imaginario ruso. Era bastante popular en su país, tenía un deje medieval y una letra que evocaba paisajes remotos, y además siempre había sido capaz de cantarla sin problemas. El biólogo se ocupa de entonar cada estrofa lo mejor que puede, acompañando la melodía con un puñado de caricias que va repartiendo arriba y abajo por la espalda desnuda de la sirena. La canción no dura para siempre, pese a todo, así que Viktor vuelve a guardar silencio al llegar al final, sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecho consigo mismo-. Yo no canto tan bien como tú, Yuuri -murmura al cabo de un instante, y sonríe mientras oculta el rostro en el cuello de la sirena con una mezcla de timidez y coquetería-.

-Yuuri aguarda expectante, con el corazón en un puño, a oír la respuesta de Viktor. Ha de reconocer que se trata de un antojo: la dulce voz de la que el humano presumió la pasada noche mientras se regocijaba en la bañera fue tan hermosa, tan cautivadora, que le haría muy feliz poder escucharla de nuevo, aunque Viktor no entone más de un puñado de notas. Oh, no se hace la menor idea del insólito talento que rebosa de su garganta, pero quizá la sirena pueda ayudarle a reconocer que la capacidad de canto de la que hizo gala ayer es una que no se da fuera del límite de la costa. De todas formas, Yuuri tampoco planea forzar a Viktor a realizar algo que le avergüence en caso de recibir una negativa a su petición; de hecho, no solo lo dejará estar, sino que se olvidará del asunto sin musitar una sola insistencia más. Viktor, no obstante, se las ingenia para sorprenderlo de nuevo al cumplirle el capricho, gesto que la sirena agradece dejando escapar un dulce tarareo antes de inhalar despacio y con anticipación a la melodía que está a punto de sonar. No alza la cabeza cuando el humano separa los labios para murmurar la primera nota musical. Yuuri cierra los ojos y se pierde en la bella canción que surge de la boca del humano. Suena lejana y extranjera. Es una canción sobre su hogar, uno apartado de la isla nipona donde la sirena nació y se crió. La melodía alude a imágenes de un pasado apartado en el tiempo, paisajes indómitos, helados y, paradójicamente, reconfortantes. Habla de la nieve y los parajes helados, de coníferas blancas, bosques inmensos, rincones del mundo que Yuuri jamás ha alcanzado. Nunca se ha adentrado en las montañas pero algo en la canción de Viktor le invita a tomar al humano de la mano y explorarlas, sabiendo que junto a él, a su lado, jamás podría pasar miedo. Para cuando Viktor se calla, el corazón de la sirena palpita desbocado. Lo tiene en la garganta, acelerado, mientras que las mejillas han recuperado su fulgor habitual. Yuuri se ha sentido como en casa mientras el biólogo tarareaba, arrullado no solo por su voz, sino también por las dulces caricias que ha estado repartiendo a lo largo de su espalda. Le ha dejado temblando y encima el muy tontorrón tiene la osadía de afirmar que su talento no se asemeja un pelo al que posee Yuuri, ¡apenas puede creer lo que oye...!- Yuuri escucha y-- -ah, se ha quedado tan agitado que no puede sino balbucear sin coherencia como un bobo.- Y mi corazón salta -jadea, iluminado hasta las cejas, elevando la cabeza antes de encaramarse sobre el regazo del extraordinario humano que tiene apresado bajo la cola.- Eres increíble.

-Esta vez es Viktor quien se ruboriza hasta las orejas. Ah, esperaba que Yuuri no estuviera tomándole el pelo, porque le parecía imposible que un humano como él fuera capaz de conseguir que a una sirena le saltara el corazón-. Pero qué dices, tontorrón -le reprocha, tomando su rostro iluminado entre las manos. Viktor no se consideraba increíble ni mucho menos. Era una persona corriente, con un trabajo mediocre y una vida solitaria. Sus días eran pura monotonía, y ni siquiera podía pasar tiempo con Makkachin-. Lo más increíble que me ha pasado nunca eres tú -le confiesa a la sirena, porque es así como lo siente. Cielos, las cosas estaban comenzando a ponerse peligrosas. El corazón de Viktor también se encontraba saltando como loco, y el hecho de que Yuuri se encuentre echado sobre él no ayuda en absoluto. La sirena tenía un rostro tan bonito y apuesto que el biólogo no puede sino evocar el momento en que tuvo sus labios contra los propios, y eso hace que se sienta culpable. Para empezar ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué había recibido aquél beso; Yuuri le había dado a entender que tenía algo que ver con la perla de cristal que recogió en la playa, pero tampoco se lo confirmó de forma explícita. Además, ¿significaba eso que la sirena había escogido adentrarse en el porche de su hogar porque había sido él quien encontró la concha? De ser así, y en caso de que hubiera sido otra persona quien hubiera dado con el tesoro marino, los caminos de ambos jamás habrían llegado a cruzarse. Pensar en ello hace que Viktor se sienta triste, y eso por eso que no se atreve a preguntar ni sobre el beso ni sobre la perla, al menos de momento. Lo único que hace es abrazar la cintura de Yuuri con un poco más de fuerza e intentar concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no sean sus labios de color rosa. No podía aprovecharse de él, mucho menos sin saber qué lo había llevado a trepar la colina en busca de su humilde hogar. Le había prometido que lo protegería, y pensaba hacerlo a toda costa-.

-Yuuri tenía muchos motivos para afirmar que Viktor, en efecto, era un hombre increíble. Sin ir más lejos, su voz era un don único en la tierra y no parece darse cuenta de la bendición que le ha caído sobre la cabeza. También estaba la bondad de su corazón, la genuina alegría inextinguible que fluía a través de sus venas, su amor hacia el mar y cada uno de los pequeños seres que habitaba las aguas, desde los más grandes hasta los más chiquitines, escamosos y tentaculares, todos ellos. No debe olvidar su talento para la escritura y el estudio, la cocina y la paciencia para lidiar con una sirena sin apenas nociones acerca de la cultura humana. Viktor era una joya de persona y a Yuuri le gustaría transmitir de alguna forma la multitud de sentimientos alocados que emergen en su interior cada vez que están muy cerca, pero no encuentra palabras; solo canciones. Espera ser capaz de hacerse entender algún día. Por ahora se limitará a implosionar en silencio después de que el humano, ajeno al efecto que sus palabras tendrán en la sirena, le confiese que es _lo más increíble_ que le ha pasado nunca. Yuuri se acalora y un tenue espectáculo de diminutas lucecitas, allá donde se acumulan sus escamas bioluminiscentes, se dispara a lo amplio de sus mejillas antes de rizar y enroscar la cola en una muestra de ilusión... y pura coquetería. Después sonríe y juega con los mechones más largos de sus cabellos, chasqueando la lengua en un lánguido gesto antes de reparar en la escasa distancia que separa sus labios y sufrir un leve mareo. Nada en el mundo le apetece más que unir sus bocas y devorar al humano sin tapujos, revolcarse sobre la arena y fundirse en el húmedo calor de su lengua, esa misma que le basta con recordar para sentir palpitaciones en la polla. Desea complacerle, quiere explorarle, tocarle, sobarle la piel desnuda, besarle por todas partes, tomar su miembro con la boca y demostrarle que puede ser un excelente amante pese a su falta de experiencia, enseñarle lo mucho que podrían disfrutar juntos, si quisiera... Pero no debe. Ah, no debe, ¡no puede pensar en tener sexo con Viktor! Lejos de no haber mostrado señal alguna de interés carnal en él, el humano desconoce el significado del ritual que Yuuri llevó a cabo al entregarle la perla, por lo que no se equivoca al asumir que no desea iniciar ningún tipo de relación romántica con una sirena a la que acaba de conocer. Es triste, pero ha de aceptarlo. Antes de sucumbir a la tentación, pues, Yuuri toma la iniciativa y se aparta unos centímetros, lo justo para no incomodar al biólogo con su cercanía.- Viktor, uh... -Yuuri se mordisquea el labio y echa un vistazo a sus alrededores. La noche colma de sombras el paisaje, pero no le amedrenta en absoluto.- Quiero ver tu casa. Prometiste enseñar.

-De haber sabido que Yuuri albergaba los mismos deseos que él, Viktor no habría dudado a la hora de conducir una de sus manos hasta su nuca para tirar de él y fundir sus bocas en un dulce y apasionado beso. Ah, ¡habría sido de lo más romántico, justo allí, tirados en la arena, junto al mar y bajo la luz de las estrellas...! Sin embargo, el destino no quiere que ninguno de los dos se atreva a dar el primer paso, así que Viktor se incorpora y se sacude el cabello en un vano intento de deshacerse de las dos toneladas de arena que se le han quedado pegadas-. Claro, te la enseñaré. Te enseñaré todo lo que quieras, Yuuri -le responde a la sirena, cuya curiosidad le llena el corazón de ternura. Seguro que tenía muchísimas ganas de explorar cada habitación de lo que para él debía ser un hogar de lo más extraño, así que no quería hacerle esperar más de lo necesario-. Pero primero tendré que darme una ducha y preparar algo de cenar, ¿está bien? -Viktor tiene muy claro lo que piensa cocinar esa noche. Dispone de un buen surtido de fruta fresca, dulce y variada en la nevera, así que preparará un bol repleto de macedonia que pueda compartir con la sirena. Tiene la sensación de que Yuuri se volverá loco al descubrir los sabores de los frutos que les ofrece la tierra, tan azucarados e intensos. ¡No puede esperar a ver la carita de emoción que se le quedará después de mordisquear la primera manzana de su vida! Solo espera que no se le antoje demasiado ácida-. Ah, y esta vez he traído un vehículo distinto, seguro que te gustará más que el coche -le promete a Yuuri, justo antes de levantarse y ponerse a pelear con la arena de su ropa-. Es una _bicicleta_ -explica-. No hace ruido, y tampoco tendrás que estar encerrado durante el trayecto. Podrás sentir la brisa en la cara en todo momento, ¡ya verás! -tras tenderle una mano a la sirena y volver a sujetarla contra su cuerpo para facilitarle el ascenso hacia las rocas donde ha dejado su bici (el biólogo no quería que se arañara las escamas o la piel), Viktor extiende la manta que tan prudentemente se había traído consigo y se la muestra a su amigo-. Te taparemos la cola con esto, como si fueras vestido. Pero primero tienes que sentarte aquí -le indica, señalando el portabultos, que es lo suficientemente grande como para cargar a la sirena sin que su peso desestabilice la bicicleta-. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te atreves? -añade por último, dedicándole una pilla y desafiante mirada a Yuuri-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart del capítulo: https://twitter.com/yuuriesgay/status/1198747899666018304/photo/1


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor y Yuuri siguen aprendiendo sobre sus respectivos mundos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi :) sentimos la falta de capítulo el lunes pasado. Para compensarlo, aquí va uno un poquito más largo

-Yuuri desearía que Viktor le enseñase a comerse su polla, pero supone que no puede tenerlo todo en esta vida. Aún le corroe en las entrañas la curiosidad por investigar cada rincón de la cabaña, pese al hambre sexual que le hierve en las venas; quiere indagar desde los objetos que pueblan la superficie de las diversas estanterías hasta el contenido del resto de habitaciones que le quedan por visitar. Lamentarse será contraproducente y tan solo conseguirá agriar la noche, por eso la sirena inspira hondo la brisa salada del mar, encoge los hombros y se resigna, olvidándose de la entrepierna de su humano favorito y todo lo relacionado con ella... por ahora. Descubrir un vehículo de transporte tan sencillo y adorable como la _bicicleta_ lo mantiene entonces lo bastante entretenido como para apartar a un lado sus preocupaciones. Es más, cuando Viktor suelta el abrazo mediante el que lo ha portado desde la playa hasta la curiosa máquina a ruedas, no puede sino estirar el brazo para investigar el manillar, con sus frenos y su campanita, cuyo timbre imita al hacerlo sonar.- Hm, bicicleta es mejor que coche, sí -concluye, asintiendo con la convicción de todo un sabio en vehículos destinados al transporte humano. Así, y con una sonrisa satisfecha, la sirena acomoda sus caderas sobre el portabultos, aunque no es hasta que enrosca la cola con el fin de evitar que arrastre que se pregunta si Viktor será capaz de tirar con su peso durante la cuesta hacia la cabaña.- Yuuri atreve -responde, presumido y osado, listo para dejarse llevar hacia casa ya cubierto por la manta. Debe reconocer que había subestimado la potencia que ese par de tersos muslos musculosos y trabajados poseían, pues cuando Viktor comienza a pedalear, ganando impulso con cada empujón, Yuuri no puede evitar echar un vistazo atrás para admirar la fortaleza de la que su dulce humano estaba haciendo gala. ¡Qué vigor! ¡Cuánta energía...! Esos gemelos no tenían nada que envidiarle a la más poderosa de las colas. Cielos; Yuuri se sorprende a sí mismo contemplando hipnotizado el pedaleo del humano con tanto interés que ha pasado por alto los diversos detalles del paisaje rural que lo rodea. Ah, ¡es que ya lo comprende! ¡Viktor tenía que ser un luchador o algo por el estilo! Semejante fuerza no se adquiere de la noche a la mañana, por eso la sirena deduce que invierte un buen puñado de horas al día entrenando, tonificando su musculatura para, un día, pedalear cuesta arriba cargando con Yuuri sobre el portabultos de la bicicleta.- Tienes dos piernas muy fuertes -le elogia al alcanzar el porche, echando un penetrante e interesado vistazo a las irresistibles piernas del humano.- Eres fuerte como oso.

-Viktor se asegura de que la cola de Yuuri haya quedado perfectamente cubierta con la manta antes de ocupar el sillín y disponerse a pedalear. Debe reconocer que no es una tarea sencilla, ya que si bien había subido la cuesta con el portabultos lleno hasta el límite en más de una ocasión, nunca se había visto obligado a cargar con cuerpo de una sirena adulta. En momentos así, vivir en la cima de un acantilado no parecía una opción inteligente, pero Viktor sabe que no tiene más remedio que recurrir a toda la potencia de sus músculos y conducir la bici a la puerta de su hogar. Desde el punto de vista del biólogo, que desconocía que la sirena podía reemplazar su cola por un par de piernas de forma temporal, la única alternativa sería permitir que la ésta fuera arrastrándose por el asfalto, y no estaba dispuesto a ceder en ese aspecto. ¡Superaría aquella cuesta aún a riesgo de sufrir agujetas durante al menos dos días, ya que la seguridad de su amigo dependía de ello!-. Ya casi estamos... -murmura, intentando animarse a si mismo, mientras se pone en pie sobre la bicicleta. Aquella postura le permite presionar los pedales con más fuerza, y aunque siente que tiene los muslos en tensión y los gemelos a punto de estallar, no suelta el manillar hasta que se encuentra frente al porche de la cabaña-. Uh... -jadea, y ayuda a bajar a Yuuri antes de encadenar la bicicleta a un árbol cercano. Siente las piernas como si las tuviera hechas de gelatina, y le cuesta no tambalearse mientras cruza el umbral de la casa. ¡Necesita un momento para recuperar el aliento!-. ¿Como un oso...? -dice, repitiendo las palabras de la sirena. La particular comparación le arranca una corta carcajada, pero no tarda en negar con la cabeza. Siempre había sido un hombre de constitución esbelta, pero sus continuos paseos por la playa y las jornadas de footing que hacía por la montaña en los fines de semana habían reforzado la musculatura de sus piernas-. Si fuera un oso podría haberte cargado hasta aquí arriba subido a mi lomo -bromea, e inspira profundamente antes de dar una palmada-. Bien, tengo que ir a buscar rompa limpia y un par de toallas a mi habitación, ¿así que qué te parece si empiezas a explorar por ahí? -le propone a la sirena, antes de iniciar la marcha hasta el cuarto. Allí no había demasiados cachivaches, pero tenía fotografías colgadas en las paredes, un par de armarios y una mullidísima y enorme alfombra de pelo sintético. También estaba la cama, claro, y había una cortinilla elaborada a partir de cristales de colores colgando justo frente a la ventana. Su amigo Christophe, que la había calificado de _psicodélica_ y _desfasada_ , no podía ni verla, pero a Viktor le gustaba que la luz atravesara los cristales cada mañana y proyectara sus colores en las paredes. Era como un caleidoscopio gigante-. Bueno, ¿qué opinas? -le pregunta a Yuuri-. Supongo que no es la estancia más interesante de la casa, pero aquí es donde vengo a descansar-.

-Para cuando Yuuri toca tierra con la cola, reconoce que nota las mejillas un poco acaloradas. Debería haber mencionado que años de práctica con las artes mágicas le habrían permitido subir la cuesta a pie, pero no solo se ha visto incapaz de rechazar la generosa oferta de Viktor, sino que la impresionante muestra de fortaleza que acaba de mostrar pedaleando es una que no habría intercambiado por nada en el mundo... ni su trasero es algo que la sirena podrá olvidar en lo que le resta de vida. Yuuri se abanica con la mano mientras Viktor busca las llaves y le invita a pasar, reflexionando, en silencio, acerca de la moralidad de ofrecerle un masaje en las nalgas como agradecimiento a sus esfuerzos. ¿Consideran _impúdico_ los humanos mostrarle el culo desnudo a otros? También se lo cubren con los dichosos vaqueros, al fin y al cabo, así que la sirena deduce que trasero, vientre y genitales van en el mismo paquete de aquello valorado como íntimo y personal. Lo que Viktor solo enseñaría a un compañero sentimental cercano, no a una sirena a la que, pese al montón de palabras bonitas que le ha dedicado, acaba de conocer y con la que apenas puede hablar. El pensamiento le entristece, sí, pero no consigue minarle la moral, porque cuando el humano le invita a conocer su habitación, un cuarto _privado_ , Yuuri trina de ilusión y vuelve a alzar las orejas, aún ruborizadas debido al sensual espectáculo que su querido Viktor le ofreció pedaleando. Aún hay muchos cacharros que atrapan su atención y no la dejan escapar (el teléfono, el televisor, el portátil y las bombillas que iluminan el salón entre los principales, puesto que la electricidad era un fenómeno de todo excepto común en su mundo subacuático; Yuuri ni siquiera asocia las tormentas con la luz que mana de los pequeños orbes que brillan dentro de cada lámpara). Ya se encargará más tarde de investigar la sala de estar. Ahora prefiere acompañar a su anfitrión mientras le muestra su dormitorio. La habitación resulta ser mucho más cálida y reconfortante de lo que la sirena había anticipado. De hecho, le encanta. La cama es grande y ocupa la mayor parte del espacio, pero Viktor se las ha ingeniado para aprovechar cada rincón de su cuarto que no se le antoja un lugar asfixiante ni claustrofóbico; la ventana es amplia y tras el cristal llega gran abundancia de luz natural durante el día, cuyos reflejos en los vistosos cristales engarzados en la cortina aportan al entorno un aspecto mágico, sereno, acogedor. Sobre la cómoda hay otro espejo, elemento que enseguida llama a Yuuri a erguirse sobre la cola y contemplar su propio rostro por primera vez en años. ¡Ah, está muy cambiado…! La última vez que pudo contemplarse fue en el santuario de Minako tras revolver en los tesoros de su mentora, donde encontró un misterioso artefacto en el que se reflejaba su propia cara. Por entonces Yuuri tenía las mejillas más llenas y redondas y llevaba el pelo largo. Ahora, sin embargo, está hecho todo un adulto, le han cortado los cabellos y le han clareado los colores de las escamas, aunque se encuentra, quizá, demasiado delgado. No sobrevivirá al invierno si no adapta su dieta pronto a carnes mucho más grasas.- Es precioso. Lugar seguro para dormir, ¿verdad? -comenta, aún apoyado en la cómoda de madera. Después agarra un frasco de perfume, pero lo devuelve enseguida a su lugar cuando al olisquearlo se gana un estornudo. ¡Hay tantos cachivaches y tan misteriosos cada uno…! Lo que más llama la atención de Yuuri entonces, pese a todo, es el lecho del humano. No se atreve a saltar para comprobar la textura por sí mismo, pero, a su dulce humano no le molesta, se tomará la libertad para tirar despacito de la manta que cubre el colchón para frotar la mejilla contra la tela, que resulta ser una de las superficies más suaves que la sirena ha palpado nunca.- Ah, es suave -ronronea.- Huele a Viktor…

-Viktor sonríe y se aproxima a Yuuri. Para él debía ser importante que los lugares de descanso resultaran _seguros_ , ya que vivía en un mundo en el que no existía el derecho a la propiedad, por lo que cualquier depredador podría colarse en su cueva mientras dormía. Debía ser difícil habitar en un entorno tan salvaje-. Sí, es un lugar completamente seguro -le confirma, pues, agachándose a su lado. Si no fuera porque Yuuri corría el riesgo de deshidratarse si pasaba muchas horas fuera del agua, Viktor ya le habría ofrecido su cama para pasar la noche. Era infinitamente más cómoda que el suelo o el futón, eso desde luego-. ¿De verdad? Espero que eso no sea malo -comenta cuando la sirena le asegura que la colcha está impregnada con su aroma. El biólogo era muy limpio y coqueto, y no le gustaría que su ropa de cama oliera a sudor o algo así. Hablando de eso, aún tiene una ducha pendiente (y bastante urgente, porque la arena está comenzando a colarse por rincones demasiado rebuscados), así que se apresura a tomar las toallas antes de dirigirse a Yuuri-. Voy a pasar por el baño un momento. Puedes esperarme en el comedor, seguro que allí también encuentras cosas interesantes sobre las que investigar -le sugiere a la sirena, ya que el salón de su hogar estaba repleto de estanterías con libros y tarros llenos de conchas y recuerdos. Si había escogido aquella estancia, además, era porque no tenía cosas que pudieran resultar peligrosas para Yuuri-. Procura mantenerte lejos de la cocina, ¿está bien? Y que no se te ocurra mordisquear nada sin preguntarme primero -añade, esta vez con una risita divertida. Estaba convencido de que Yuuri ya habría aprendido la lección después de su trágica experiencia con el jabón de manos, pero no estaba de más recordárselo-. Estaré contigo en unos minutos -le promete, y finalmente se mete en el cuarto de baño. En circunstancias normales habría cerrado la puerta, pero esta vez decide dejarla abierta por si Yuuri necesitara algo. La cortinilla de la ducha, que está en el rincón opuesto a la bañera, ya le ofrece bastante privacidad, así que la corre antes de desnudarse y meterse bajo el chorro de agua caliente-.

-Yuuri agradece de corazón la hospitalidad de Viktor, de verdad, pero la fascinación que le produce su dormitorio eclipsa las ganas por visitar el salón principal. Aquella humilde estancia rezumaba la presencia del humano por todas partes; el olor impregnaba cada rincón del lugar, pero no es el olfato el único detalle que captura los sentidos de la sirena. Su vista, aunque pobre, se recrea analizando los numerosos marcos que cuelgan en las paredes, así como las imágenes que contienen. Aún aferrado a la colcha, pues, la sirena asiente distraída cuando Viktor le explica que apenas tardará unos minutos en regresar de la ducha, momento que Yuuri aprovecha para moverse con libertad alrededor del cuarto. Una vez solo, se incorpora sobre la cola para examinar una cándida fotografía expuesta sobre la mesita de noche. En ella, un grupo de sonrientes humanos posan junto a Viktor. Yuuri estudia al detalle las expresiones de los acompañantes, entre los que se encuentran un adolescente de cabellos rubios y la misma actitud rebelde que la de un cachorro de foca leopardo, mostrando el dedo corazón al frente en lo que la sirena interpreta como un inequívoco gesto obsceno. A la derecha de Viktor, un hombre mayor de rostro arrugado y con el ceño más fruncido que Yuuri ha visto en su vida le abraza por los hombros, firme y digno, pero con un ápice de calidez que no pasa desapercibido ni a los cegatos ojitos de la sirena. _Tal vez sea su familia. Pero no se parecen a Viktor,_ razona Yuuri, descartando la idea de que se trate de su padre. Con todo, su curiosidad viaja directa hacia la argolla que cuelga del primer cajón de la mesa al rozarla con el codo, momento en el que emite un delicado gorgorito interesado antes de estirar los dedos y abrir el compartimento como si de un cofre del tesoro se tratara. Una parte de él, chiquitina pero honesta, le advierte de que está a punto de meter las narices donde no le incumbe. Otra, no obstante, le empuja de cabeza a tirar de la argolla para fisgonear el interior del cajón. El contenido es menos emocionante de lo que se habría atrevido a admitir en alto; no lo calificaría como _decepcionante_ , pero tampoco le excita ni estimula sus sentidos. ¡Es que solo encuentra prendas de ropa! Ropa pequeña, diminuta, de hecho, suave, delicada, doblada y ordenada por colores en perfectos cuadrados junto a lo que identifica con un inconfundible pene lila.- ¡Ah! -exclama Yuuri cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. ¡Aquello sí que ha sido un encontronazo inesperado! ¡Un falo reluciente del tamaño de su antebrazo escondido entre la ropa! No solo Yuuri, cuyas pupilas se han dilatado como un par de platos, se pregunta el motivo por el que Viktor guardaría un instrumento semejante, sino que enseguida se percata de que ha dado con algo que, tal vez, no debería haber encontrado. De inmediato asume que se trata de un ídolo, un amuleto o algo similar a un talismán, quizá para atraer la buena fortuna o un compañero que lo proteja de la soledad. A punto ha estado la sirena de coger el amuleto cuando escucha el grifo de la ducha apagarse, momento en el que se apresura a cerrar el cajón de un empujón y arrastrarse hacia el rincón opuesto del dormitorio. Sabe que ha husmeado en un lugar inapropiado y no querría que Viktor le considerase un maleducado.-

-Viktor, completamente ajeno al hecho de que Yuuri está hurgando en el cajón de su ropa interior con toda la naturalidad del mundo, se ocupa de enjabonarse a conciencia para retirar hasta el último granito de arena que haya podido quedar adherido a su cuerpo. De haber sabido que la sirena ha descubierto uno de sus juguetes privados, esos que lo ayudaban a paliar su soledad cuando su cuerpo demandaba compañía, se habría desmayado de pura vergüenza allí mismo, entre los geles aromáticos y los aceites hidratantes. La ignorancia lo mantiene a salvo por el momento, sin embargo, así que el biólogo termina de asearse rápidamente, ansioso como está por volver a reunirse con su marino amigo, y se envuelve la cintura con una toalla. Viktor está convencido de que Yuuri se encuentra explorando algún rincón del salón ahora mismo, y es por eso que se lleva un sorpresa al toparse con él en el dormitorio-. Anda, ¿aún estás aquí? -le dice con una sonrisa, y se aprieta el nudo de la toalla casi por instinto. No quería que se le resbalara por accidente-. ¿Es que has encontrado algo interesante? -le pregunta por pura curiosidad, y busca una toalla más pequeña con la que secarse el cuello, el pecho y los brazos. También la usa para sacudirse el pelo, quitándole la mayor parte de la humedad y dejándolo bastante alborotado en el proceso. Lo cierto es que Yuuri tiene una expresión bastante peculiar; sus pupilas aún no han terminado de contraerse, pero Viktor lo atribuye a la emoción que debe provocarle el encontrarse en un espacio tan exótico y extraño-. ¿Has visto las fotos? -vuelve a preguntarle, señalando las imágenes con un ademán-. La bolita peluda de color marrón es Makkachin. Normalmente vive aquí conmigo, pero ahora está en casa de un amigo. Iré a buscarla en unos días, así que podréis conoceros - _si es que aún estás aquí_ , añade para sí mismo-. Estoy seguro de que os llevaréis de maravilla. Makka es muy dulce y cariñosa.

-La respiración de Yuuri pega un brinco cuando Viktor hace acto de aparición en el dormitorio. Ser descubierto se convierte en la última de las preocupaciones de la sirena cuando el glorioso cuerpazo del humano, húmedo y brillante bajo la iluminación interior, se manifiesta ante sus ojos, dejándole la boca seca y el corazón acelerado. Las garras de la sirena se hunden a través del tejido de la alfombra, cerrando el puño en torno a la gruesa tela que encuentra en el suelo, bajo su cola. Nunca había presenciado un par de pectorales tan definidos, tan marcados y, sobre todo, mullidos. Los abdominales que luce debajo dejan a Yuuri desprovisto de aliento por un momento, igual que sus brazos y los cabellos revueltos que la toalla le deja tras haberse sacudido el pelo mojado. Oh, está perdido. No solo el humano era la bondad personificada, sino que poseía el físico más atractivo que Yuuri ha contemplado en sus veinticuatro años de vida. Sofocado, sus mejillas se iluminan de pronto, brillando _traidoras_ junto con las escamas repartidas sobre su cuello y hombros, las del pecho y, lo que es peor, también aquellas que le cubren del vientre. Yuuri, que no ha llevado una camisa sobre los hombros jamás, se siente de pronto más desnudo que nunca; le gustaría disponer de una manta para cubrirse, como la que el biólogo empleó para taparle la cola durante la subida en bicicleta, pero al no hacerlo no le queda otra que encoger la cola con esperanzas de evitar que Viktor descubra el fulgor en torno al agujero de su vagina. Ah, supone que encontrarse una polla en la mesita de Viktor le ha dejado alterado, por eso ha reaccionado como un chiquillo en plena adolescencia al toparse de bruces al humano de sus sueños regresando sin vestir de la ducha.- Makkachin -repite, por inercia. Después repara en que Viktor le estaba hablando de su mascota. ¡Ah, su mascota! ¡El perro que siempre le acompaña a correr en la playa! Es un tema excelente hacia el que encaminar la conversación, en especial porque la sirena siempre quiso gozar de una oportunidad para rascar las rizadas orejitas del animal.- Foca de tierra. -dice, de pronto. Después estira el brazo y señala al caniche de la foto, tratando de dar a entender que, entre los suyos, conocen a los perros como _focas de tierra_.- Clan de Yuuri conoce animales. Focas, pero... de tierra. Son amigos -ríe, dejando escapar un alegre gorgorito más.- ¿Quién es? -inquiere a continuación, señalando al apuesto humano de rizos dorados que acompaña a Viktor en una de las imágenes colgadas.-

-Viktor baja la toalla con la que ha estado secándose los antebrazos y observa a Yuuri con una ceja enarcada en gesto de curiosidad. Está brillando otra vez, como cuando estaban en la playa, solo que con una intensidad diferente. Ah, al biólogo le encantaría tener los conocimientos necesarios para descifrar la intención comunicativa que había detrás de aquellos centelleos, pero el único modo de descubrir su significado era preguntarlo directamente. Está a punto de hacerlo, de hecho, cuando la sirena se adelanta para darle a conocer el curioso y divertido término con el que definían a los perros en su hogar. _Focas de tierra_. Supone que esa definición funciona muy bien con Makkachin, cuyos rizos la hacen parecer más esponjosa, grande y pesada de lo que en realidad es. Había, sin embargo, otras especies de perro que no se parecían a una foca ni en el blanco de los ojos. Quizá es que las sirenas nunca han tenido la oportunidad de ver a un caniche o a un yorsay. ¡Eran tan diminutos!-. Ah, este es Christophe -le responde a Yuuri, contemplando también la fotografía en la que aparece con su amigo. Un amigo que, por cierto, aprovechó el momento para sobetearle todo el culo, como bien puede apreciarse en la instantánea. Qué podía decir, el suizo siempre había sido así de fresco-. Es mi mejor amigo. Vive en la capital y a penas nos vemos, pero significa mucho para mí -explica, sonriendo con cariño. Christophe podía parecer un chico vanidoso y frívolo, pero no le había fallado ni una sola vez. Viktor había gozado de su ayuda y su atención cada vez que la había necesitado, así que lo quería como a un hermano. Si no fuera porque no tenían las mismas ideas de futuro, podrían haber llegado a formar una buena pareja-. Es él quien está cuidando de Makkachin ahora mismo, de hecho, así que también tendrás la oportunidad de conocerlo -añade por último. Y espera que la curiosidad de Yuuri haya quedado satisfecha, porque ahora es su turno de preguntar. No iba a quedarse con las ganas de saber algo más sobre la bioluminiscencia de las sirenas, no cuando parecía el momento perfecto para indagar sobre ello-. Oye, Yuuri, ¿por qué estás brillando ahora mismo? -inquiere, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad mientras se recuesta ligeramente sobre la cama-. No eres capaz de controlar tu propia bioluminiscencia, ¿verdad? ¿Es algún tipo de recurso comunicativo? -Viktor, incapaz de contenerse, estira el brazo y presiona una de las escamas azules que Yuuri luce en el pecho-.

-Así que aquel hombretón con aspecto de no haber roto un plato en su vida, pero mirada de macarrilla, era _Christophe_ , el mejor amigo de Viktor. La agudeza visual de Yuuri dejaba mucho que desear, pero hasta una sirena con escasa visión como él era capaz de advertir el evidente descaro con el que el hombre de rizos dorados le soba el culo a su humano preferido sin ningún tipo de ese _pudor_ del que le habló antes Viktor. Era guapo, alto y masculino, un potencial compañero ideal con el que compartir su vida, sin duda, motivo por el que Yuuri no puede evitar preguntarse qué motivo les llevó a mantener la amistad y apartarse del romance. ¿La imposibilidad de procrear juntos, tal vez? En su experiencia (como consejero), muchos de los problemas entre las parejas de la comunidad se daban cuando uno de los dos era incapaz de concebir crías, por eso, como a Yuuri no se le ocurre que la distancia en tierra firme pueda suponer un impedimento a la hora de forjar relaciones estables, supone que es una posibilidad. En cualquier caso, le alegra que Viktor tenga un mejor amigo con quien contar. Es más, le encanta saber que confía en otra persona lo suficiente como para permitirle cuidar de su preciosa foquita de rizos castaños; es muy tranquilizador, por así decirlo. Está a punto de responderle que le haría muy feliz conocer a su círculo cercano de familiares y amistades cuando Viktor se encarga de desviar el asunto al peliagudo tema de su bioluminiscencia. Peliagudo, sí, porque le ha preguntado de forma directa el motivo por el que brilla _ahora mismo_. Yuuri se plantea, por un instante, la posibilidad de escaquearse fingiendo que no ha comprendido su cuestión, escudándose en su torpeza con el idioma, pero tampoco quiere mentir. Ya le ha mentido bastante, ¿no es así? Además, Viktor era un biólogo con genuina curiosidad por el funcionamiento de su organismo, motivo de peso por el que no desea confundirlo... pero tampoco quiere confesarle que ha estado fisgando en el cajón donde guarda un amuleto con forma de pene.- E-Es por emoción -le responde, al fin. Lamenta no ser capaz de explicarle que, además de emoción, sus brillos comunicaban alegría, excitación y satisfacción. Sirven para acentuar el entusiasmo, forman parte del ritual de cortejo y vuelven explícito el deseo sexual bajo el mar, cuando las condiciones de luminosidad natural son nulas. Los patrones, además, eran únicos en cada sirena, aunque pueden mutar con la edad. Yuuri se ilumina durante los arrebatos de alegría, cuando la comida era abundante o ante una de esas cordiales y preciosas sonrisas que le regala Viktor, sin embargo ahora, concretamente, reluce porque está excitado.- Brillo por emoción, por interés en mi alrededor o por alguien. Por estar aquí, por estar con tú-- es decir, contigo -balbucea mientras se hace el ingenuo, abrazándose la cola.- Todo es nuevo para Yuuri, sabes.

-Viktor observa fijamente a Yuuri, casi sin parpadear, mientras éste le habla sobre las luces de su cuerpo. El biólogo agradece muchísimo que se esté esforzando por darle una explicación a pesar de contar con tan poco vocabulario del lenguaje humano; le hace feliz que la sirena esté aprendiendo tan deprisa, porque eso quiere decir que es cuestión de tiempo que sus barreras lingüísticas se derriben por completo. En cualquier caso, lo que le dice Yuuri sirve para confirmar sus teorías respecto a la función comunicativa de su bioluminiscencia. Algunas criaturas marinas brillaban para cazar, otras para decir "cuidado, amigo, soy peligroso y no te conviene meterte conmigo", pero las sirenas podían expresar un gran número de emociones a través de sus escamas-. Lo sé, no te preocupes -le dice Viktor a la sirena, quien parece haberse visto invadida por cierta timidez de repente. Pero no tenía motivos, ya que no le había dicho nada raro. De hecho, el ruso lo encontraba fascinante-. No te estaba reprochando nada. Tus escamas y tus luces son preciosas -lo halaga. Ahora que piensa en ello, las variantes luminosas de Yuuri eran lo suficientemente bonitas como para cautivar a otras criaturas de su misma especie. Viktor piensa en las aves, en las danzas de cortejo que llevaban a cabo para sus potenciales parejas, y se le ocurre que las sirenas podrían hacer lo mismo, o al menos algo parecido-. ¿Las usáis también para el cortejo? -pregunta antes de darse cuenta. A veces, su mente de científico funciona más deprisa que su sentido común, y no es capaz de darse cuenta que puede estar lanzando cuestiones demasiado indiscretas-. ¿Las sirenas tenéis períodos de celo o podéis emparejaros en cualquier época del año? -añade, saltando de una duda a otra cual ranita excitada. Yuuri ya le había contado que las criaturas de su especie podían practicar el sexo por simple diversión, pero eso no quería decir que no tuvieran etapas de efervescencia hormonal. Su amigo parecía una sirena joven, además, por lo que debía encontrarse en una edad idónea para procrear. Con lo guapo, divertido e inteligente que era, no debían faltarle pretendientes. Además, las cicatrices que portaba en la cola atestiguaban que era un excelente cazador, y eso también debía tener algún tipo de valor cultural en su especie. ¿Y si Yuuri ya estaba emparejado? ¿Y si ya había sido padre de algunas sirenitas?-. Cielos -murmura de repente, percatándose de que estaba siendo de lo más descortés-. Lo siento, es un tema un poco... uh, no tienes que responderme si no te apetece -le aclara, restándole importancia-.

-Viktor le observa con tan buenos ojos que Yuuri podría llegar a creerse que el fulgor de sus escamas es realmente algo especial de lo que enorgullecerse. A decir verdad, es una sirena corriente y moliente; en su hogar, podría considerarse del montón, incluso. Un puñado de cicatrices no eran nada en comparación con las marcas de caza que otras sirenas portaban, más hábiles cazadoras de lo que Yuuri, pese a su increíble velocidad, su rápida capacidad de reacción y agilidad, jamás será. Nunca se había sentido tan especial como en presencia del humano. Le observa como si ya fuese el compañero ideal que Yuuri aspira a convertirse, lo cual no ayuda a la hora de serenar el violento rubor que reluce en cada escama de su piel. Ah, comienza a acalorarse y mucho se teme que tampoco puede escapar; no le queda otra, pues, que aferrarse a su propia cola y limitarse a responder con su mejor amabilidad a la serie de cuestiones que el biólogo arroja con irrefrenable curiosidad. Al contrario de lo que el humano pudiera esperar, a la sirena no le importa hablarle de los períodos de celo por los que su especie atraviesa dos veces al año. Debe ceñirse a explicárselo en tercera persona, sin embargo, debido a que Yuuri nunca ha pasado por lo mismo que sus compañeras. Es... un asunto delicado para él. Hace ya mucho tiempo que superó la noticia que le dieron los sabios: _nunca podrás tener hijos_ , habían afirmado, _pero eso no te impedirá llevar una vida sana y plena, no será un problema_ , añadieron después, como si, a la hora de la verdad, ninguna sirena no fuese a mostrar interés por aparearse con él. ¡Tampoco es que le importe! El tiempo que otras emplean protegiendo a sus huevos, Yuuri lo ha invertido en explorar el mundo humano y, a decir verdad, le ha ido bastante bien. No necesita un compañero; tiene a Viktor, un amigo en tierra firme, lo cual es, a su parecer, mucho más especial. Es una suerte que el humano no decida interrogarle acerca de su situación personal, puesto que, en tal caso, la sirena se habría visto en un apuro que prefiere evitar, motivo por el que toma aire y se concentra en buscar las palabras adecuadas con las que hablarle de uno de los períodos de actividad más agitada en el clan.- Una vez cada-- uh, muchos soles, -comienza, dándole a comprender que es un evento estacional; en concreto, ocurre a principios del otoño y en primavera,- parejas cantan y nadan muy juntas. Después “hacen sexo” y uno se lleva huevos dentro, aquí -Yuuri se palpa el vientre y después gesticula, dibujando en el aire una barriga abultada.- Más soles después, salen los bebés.

-Viktor rueda sobre la cama para tumbarse bocabajo y se sujeta la barbilla con las manos. Se alegra muchísimo de que sus preguntas no hayan sonado demasiado indiscretas a oídos de Yuuri, así que esboza una sonrisa y continúa escuchando la valiosísima información que le aporta su amigo. Ah, le encantaría poder apuntar todos aquellos datos en un cuaderno especial, uno que mantendría a salvo de manos inapropiadas pero que le serviría para recordar aquél maravilloso período de su vida en el que tuvo la fortuna de vivir con una hermosísima sirena de escamas azules-. ¿Huevos? -exclama de repente, saltando sobre el colchón para ponerse a cuatro patas mientras observa a Yuuri con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Viktor había dado por sentado que las sirenas se reproducían del mismo modo de los cetáceos, pero al final había resultado que eran seres ovíparos. ¡Qué curioso! Jamás se le habría ocurrido imaginar que las sirenitas en miniatura pudieran surgir de un huevo, como lo hacían los pececillos. Además, Yuuri le estaba dando a entender que los miembros de su especie no se limitaban a fertilizar los huevos para hacer una puesta y dejarlos sobre una roca, sino que uno de los miembros de la pareja se encargaba de _incubarlo_ en su interior. La fertilización debía ser, por lo tanto, interna, algo que permitía que las futuras crías gozaran de una mayor protección mientras estuvieran desarrollándose en el vientre de su madre. Espera, espera -pide Viktor, cada vez más emocionado por recibir todos esos nuevos e increíbles conocimientos sobre la reproducción de las sirenas (unos conocimientos que, además, le servirían para saber más de la cultura de Yuuri)-. ¿Cómo funciona lo de los huevos exactamente? -pregunta, ya que se le ocurren dos formas distintas de proceder, y no le gustaría quedarse con la duda ahora que han abordado la conversación-. Supongo que hay dos sirenas, ¿verdad? Y cuando, uh, _hacen sexo_ , una penetra a la otra -recapitula, acariciándose la barbilla en ademán pensativo. La escena amenaza con manifestarse de forma gráfica en su mente, pero no puede hacer nada por detenerla. Antes de darse cuenta, sus mejillas también se encuentran vivamente encendidas-. ¿Pero de dónde salen los huevos? ¿Están en el interior de la sirena que es penetrada desde el principio, o es la penetradora quien implanta los huevos en la barriga de su pareja?

-Yuuri pronto se percata de que la conversación está alcanzando un terreno muy complicado de defender con sus cuatro nociones básicas de vocabulario terrestre. Le encantaría explicar con todo lujo de detalles el hermoso proceso de apareamiento que tiene lugar entre aguas de corrientes cálidas con su especie, de verdad que lo hace, pero carece de las expresiones adecuadas y eso le produce mucha pena. Confía en la inteligencia de Viktor y en su carácter perspicaz, en su habilidad para captar al vuelo lo que la sirena pretende contarle aún habiendo aprendido su lengua en poco más de un día. Su ilusión, la alegría que parece producirle el hecho de descubrir que su especie se reproduce mediante huevos, es digna de capturar en una de esas cucas imágenes que exhibe entre los límites de un marco, ¡incluso se ha ruborizado! Viktor era adorable cuando el conocimiento le emocionaba, aunque Yuuri debería encargarse de sacarle de cierto error que acaba de asumir, pues las sirenas no eran _ovíparas_ , exactamente. Por motivos de supervivencia, estaban a medio camino entre la reproducción de los mamíferos y la de los peces; eran _ovovivíparas_ , igual que algunos tiburones. Las crías se desarrollaban dentro de un huevo fecundado por la sirena gestante y, con el paso de los meses, el cascarón se disolvía y nacían sanas al año de gestación. Pero, ah, ¿cómo hablarle a Viktor, su entusiasmado biólogo querido, del sistema de jerarquías ligado a la reproducción que gobernaba los clanes? Irá despacio.- Imagina -le pide. Yuuri estira la espalda, poniéndose en situación, dispuesto a requerir al humano que haga lo mismo.- Yuuri caza, ¿verdad? Entonces Yuuri usa el pene, no la barriga -le cuenta, señalando primero la vaina abultada y después el vientre. En su mundo, los que asumían el papel de _cazador_ eran también, durante el celo, los encargados de conducir los huevos a través de la vagina de sus parejas, los _gestantes_ o _protectores_ del clan.- Viktor protege, ¿vale? Viktor, uh, “protegedor” de gran familia. Viktor guarda los huevos aquí -continúa, siguiendo el juego de roles que acaba de asignarle a cada uno durante la explicación antes de señalarle el vientre. El caso es que, al hacerlo, no ha podido evitar cometer un severo error al imaginarse al humano abierto de piernas para recibir su polla, algo totalmente imposible a juzgar por la información que recibió en la playa sobre la sexualidad humana. Yuuri traga saliva, iluminándose de nuevo. El hecho de que le haya resbalado la toalla hasta asomar la forma desnuda de sus nalgas no ayuda. En especial porque a la sirena le corroe la curiosidad por descubrir qué guarda en ese rincón entre las piernas.- Cada muchos soles, Yuuri mete huevos en Viktor y Viktor los guarda. Después salen bebés por agujero -concluye, atreviéndose a desenroscar la cola para señalarse la vagina. Espera no haber confundido a su amigo con su rudimentaria explicación. Jura que, en su lengua, suena mucho más espabilado.-

-Viktor se remueve sobre la cama y asiente con solemnidad, dispuesto a imaginar todo cuanto Yuuri le indique. Es un hombre entusiasmado pero paciente, así que la sirena puede estar tranquila, porque le concederá todo el tiempo que necesite para encontrar las palabras adecuadas con las que explicar la gestación de su especie. Lo último que se espera el biólogo, pese a todo, es que Yuuri decida ponerlos a ellos mismos como ejemplo. El rubor del ruso se intensifica notablemente cuando la sirena se señala el punto en el que guarda la polla, y lo cierto es que tiene que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no quedarse completamente embobado. ¡Es que no sabía el aspecto que tenía el miembro de una sirena! Podía imaginárselo, por supuesto, pero eso no le aportaba ninguna certeza. Cielos, ahora que ha comenzado no puede dejar de preguntárselo: ¿qué forma tendría la polla de Yuuri? ¿Sería tentacular, como la de los delfines? ¿Tendría el mismo color azul de sus escamas? Lo que estaba claro era que debía contar con una flexibilidad envidiable, ya que de otro modo no podría usarla bajo el agua o utilizarla para, en fin, _implantar_ los huevos en el interior de su vientre. ¡No, espera, en su vientre no! ¡En el de otra sirena! _Me estoy haciendo un lío porque está usando mi nombre para el ejemplo, eso es todo_ , se obliga a pensar. El ardor que comienza a avivarse en su estómago, sin embargo, no es fácil de ignorar, y Viktor se tensa al percibir _cierto movimiento_ entre sus piernas. _Esto no es nada profesional_ , se reprocha, justo antes de que Yuuri se señale la vagina y pueda recordar que tuvo los dedos metidos ahí dentro. Fue un accidente, de acuerdo, pero sucedió. _Yuuri ha dicho que es un cazador y que tiene que usar la polla_ , recuerda de pronto, lo cual no lo ayuda en absoluto. La sirena poseía una cola enorme, fuerte y poderosa, así que sus embestidas tenían que ser notablemente más intensas que las de un humano-. ¡Oh, claro, ya lo entiendo! -exclama el biólogo de pronto, elevando la voz por puro nerviosismo-. ¡Es muy interesante! -añade, justo antes de echar mano de uno de los almohadones que descansan sobre la cama para colocárselo discretamente entre las piernas. No se había puesto completamente duro, pero no quería arriesgarse a que su problema quedara en evidencia. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Yuuri? Aquello no le había pasado nunca, y se siente tan avergonzado que el rubor de sus mejillas no tarda en comenzar a bajar hacia su cuello. La sirena había confiado en él a la hora de hablarle de las costumbres reproductivas de su especie, ¡y él se lo pagaba faltándole al respecto de aquella manera!-. Gracias por contármelo... -musita finalmente, y entierra el rostro entre los pliegues del almohadón-.

-Viktor sabría el aspecto que tiene la polla de una sirena si hiciese el favor de pedirle a su marino invitado que se la mostrara, pero como algo así no va a suceder, entonces Yuuri se deberá ceñir a dejarlo en la ignorancia. Es una lástima, pues le arde bajo la piel, le palpita ansiosa por abrirse paso hacia el exterior erguida y erecta en toda su gloria, pero se verá obligado a reprimir sus anhelos por respeto al humano, sobre quien la sirena está convencida de que no la desea. Imaginarse junto a Viktor en una situación tan íntima como lo era el ritual de apareamiento, no obstante, resulta increíblemente contraproducente, dado que no solo deja a Yuuri apenado de nuevo, sino también sintiéndose patético. Es un desgraciado; ni el humano del que se ha enamorado podría anhelar nunca la compañía de una criatura tan distinta, ni su propia especie ha mostrado nunca interés por emparejarse con una sirena infértil. ¡Es una circunstancia muy triste, pero sus ánimos deben resistir! Dispuesto a conseguirlo, y completamente ajeno al pequeño problema que se ha alzado entre las piernas de Viktor, Yuuri se anima a soltarse la cola, rascándose la nuca mientras sonríe agradecido por el entusiasmo con el que el biólogo recibe la nueva información, como si éste no acabase de desarrollar una fantasía acerca de la polla de Yuuri taladrándole el culo hasta alcanzarle el estómago. _Me gusta mucho hablar contigo. Eres adorable cuando te emocionan mis historias y tus mejillas se colorean de rojo_ , reconoce la sirena entonando una alegre canción, demasiado avergonzada como para reconocer en alto que encuentra al humano adorable. ¡Antes preferiría repetir mil veces la lección sobre sexualidad! Después se rasca una mejilla y niega con la cabeza; no, hay asuntos en los que debería ser sincero, y revelarle a Viktor que aprecia el tiempo que pasan juntos es algo que siente que tiene que contarle:- Y-Yuuri... _Yo_ gusto hablar contigo -le ronronea, brillando como un tonto sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Aún le queda mucho por descubrir y conocer del pequeño mundo personal del biólogo, de todas formas, motivo por el que, en un arrebato de valentía, la sirena se atreve a gatear hacia la puerta de salida del cuarto en dirección al salón principal. Necesita sumergirse en un nuevo entorno con sus diferentes estímulos, porque, de seguir parloteando acerca de sexo, huevos y partes íntimas varias, ya no podrá sacarse de la cabeza la idea de seducir a Viktor para que le meta la polla. Ah, ¿cómo la tendrá? ¿Será grande y gorda? ¿Idónea para atraparla en su interior y no dejarla escapar? ¡Oh, basta ya de pensar en todo eso...! Debe distraerse y lo hará arrastrándose hacia el sofá, desde el que atrapa una revista de moda olvidada sobre la mesa para comenzar a ojear las imágenes, puesto que aún no ha aprendido a descifrar el lenguaje escrito.-

-Viktor, aún con la cara medio enterrada en la almohada, observa a Yuuri mientras éste se marcha de la habitación camino a Dios sabe dónde. El biólogo no lo detiene, sino que se queda justo donde está, sintiéndose caliente, agitado, imprudente y culpable. Necesita al menos dos minutos para tranquilizarse del todo, así que decide retirar el almohadón para inspirar profundamente y bajar el ritmo de sus palpitaciones. Le gustaría contar con una justificación para su comportamiento. Le gustaría pensar que si se ha excitado de forma tan repentina es porque hace mucho tiempo que no tiene la oportunidad de intimar con alguien, o porque el trabajo lo agota hasta el punto en que no le quedan ganas de masturbarse al llegar a casa. Pero aquellas solo serían excusas, porque lo que le ocurre es que Yuuri encarna todo aquello con lo que ha soñado en su vida y, para colmo, lo hace en forma de un atractivo y adorable muchacho con voz de ángel. A Viktor nunca le había pasado nada parecido, jamás se había encaprichado de nadie a semejante velocidad, pero el caso es que se sentía como si conociera a Yuuri de toda la vida. Aquél era un pensamiento que había surgido en lo más profundo de su mente después de escuchar la hermosa canción que su amigo le había dedicado junto al mar, y desde entonces no había podido deshacerse de él. Pero era ridículo, ¿verdad? Yuuri y él no se habían visto nunca, ya que de ser así no habría podido olvidar el encuentro con la sirena. Ah, Viktor no puede continuar dándole vueltas a esa locura, así que decide que se distraerá llenando la bañera de agua limpia, la misma que complementa con una justa proporción de la mezcla salinizadora que robó del acuario. Cuando todo queda preparado, el ruso abandona el baño y sale en busca de Yuuri, a quien se encuentra en el salón-. Ven aquí -lo llama, usando un tono cargado de dulzura, antes de aproximarse a una lámpara de pie cercana-. Si vas a estar moviéndote por la casa, hay algunas cosas básicas que debes saber, comenzando por el uso de la _electricidad_ -le cuenta, tomando el pequeño interruptor de la lámpara entre los dedos-. Los humanos usamos una cosa que se llama energía para obtener luz y hacer funcionar los aparatos que tenemos en casa -Viktor no era un experto en aquél tema, pero podía aportar información sobre las cosas más simples-. Cuando quieras iluminar una habitación que está oscura, solo tienes que buscar y pulsar el interruptor de la lámpara. Justo así -Viktor, después de hacerle una breve demostración, se levanta y camina hasta los interruptores de pared que hacen funcionar las bombillas del techo-. Estas teclas de aquí también son para eso, ¿ves? -dice, apagando y encendiendo las luces un par de veces-. La casa está llena de muebles y cachivaches, así que es importante que puedas ver por dónde caminas para no hacerte daño.

-Yuuri aprende mucho sobre el sentido de la moda humana en los minutos que Viktor invierte serenando el calentón que su conversación ha provocado. ¡Tenían un sentido de la imaginación deslumbrante! No solo visten con camisas y vaqueros, sino que complementan los modelos con gorros, largas bufandas de lana que se le antojan de lo más calentitas, abrigos y preciosísimos vestidos estampados con flores que dejan las pupilas de la sirena dilatadas al máximo. Los rostros de los modelos fotografiados, además, eran muy bonitos. Algunas mujeres llevan los ojos pintados en las imágenes, pero lo que más llama la atención de Yuuri es la variedad en tonos de pelo y piel que poseen los terrestres. Antes, a Viktor le llamó mucho la atención descubrir que las sirenas poseen diferentes patrones de coloración en sus escamas según el área en el que habitasen, ¡pero su especie tampoco se queda atrás en diversidad! Aquella revista pronto se convierte en el libro favorito de Yuuri y decide quedársela, fascinado con el pequeño vistazo al enorme y vasto mundo humano que le aguarda en el exterior. La esconde bajo el sofá, donde ha ocultado su paquete para el regalo de Viktor, y vuelve a acomodarse sobre los mullidos cojines antes de que aparezca Viktor para hablarle de más fenómenos increíbles de su sociedad. Lo cierto es que a la sirena le había llamado la atención la luz artificial desde el principio. ¿Cómo podía Viktor pulsar un botón e iluminar una habitación entera? En su mundo, semejante habilidad se conoce como _magia_ , y solo unos pocos eran capaces de dominarla... a no ser que Viktor fuese una poderosa criatura conocedora de la hechicería. En cualquier caso, Yuuri se olvida de preguntar en cuanto el humano le demuestra el funcionamiento de la lámpara, pues la aparición y desaparición de la luz deja a la sirena completamente hipnotizada. Cuando Viktor se marcha, de hecho, Yuuri no duda en ocupar su lugar para pulsar el interruptor con mucho entusiasmo, ¡pero que su querido humano no tema, porque también le está prestando atención! Lo que sucede es que le divierte apagar y encender la bombilla, contemplando la lámpara con la misma fascinación que mostraría una polilla.- _Electricidad_. Entiendo -repite, asintiendo tras comprender la explicación. Ahora, sin embargo, es Yuuri quien tiene algo que añadir, con esperanzas de que el biólogo se quede más tranquilo.- Veo bien en oscuridad. Bueno, no veo, pero escucho -le cuenta, tocándose la frente con la punta del dedo.- Yuuri canta cuando no hay luz en el agua y escucha las rocas, y los peces y la arena -añade, aunque el _canto_ al que alude está conformado por ondas de ultrasonidos que produce desde un pequeño órgano situado por encima del entrecejo; su función no era la de la comunicación esta vez, sino la ecolocalización.- No necesito ojos cuando puedo oír.

-Viktor sonríe, pues ya estaba convencido de que Yuuri podría comprender el asunto de la luz eléctrica sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Su capacidad de asimilación y adaptación era increíble, algo que resulta incluso más evidente después de que la sirena le explique que dispone de sus propio sistema de ecolocalización. ¡Claro, una habilidad así resultaría de lo más útil en las profundidades del océano, donde la luz del sol no lograba tocar la arena!-. Qué maravilla -murmura, no sin cierto asombro, antes de inclinarse frente a la sirena con el fin de estudiar su frente, llegando a masajeársela con los pulgares. A simple vista no se detecta ninguna anomalía, así que su órgano-radar debe ser lo suficientemente pequeño como para que no necesite restarle espacio al cerebro-. ¿Sabes? En la tierra también existen criaturas que usan sus propios sonidos para localizar los obstáculos en la oscuridad, igual que lo haces tú -le comenta, considerando que Yuuri encontrará la información bastante interesante-. Se llaman _murciélagos_. Son parecidos a los pájaros, pero no están familiarizados con ellos. Luego te enseñaré algunas imágenes, ¡tienen una carita adorable! -le promete. A Viktor siempre le habían gustado los murciélagos, y de hecho solía dejar las luces del porche encendidas con el fin de atraer insectos con los que los ratones alados pudieran llenarse el estómago. Eran tan pequeños y vulnerables que le inspiraban ternura-. Comparados con las sirenas, los humanos debemos parecer bastante inútiles, ¿no es así? -le pregunta de repente a Yuuri, esbozando una sonrisa-. No podemos cazar por nuestra cuenta, no podemos ver en la oscuridad y tampoco respirar bajo el agua -enumera. A su parecer, las sirenas habían ido un paso más allá en lo que al proceso evolutivo respectaba, ya que para comenzar eran capaces de convivir en comunidad y no se dedicaban a destruir su propio entorno. Si Yuuri conociera los terribles actos que cometían los humanos, las guerras que iniciaban por todos los rincones del mundo y los delitos de odio que perpetraban, puede que jamás se hubiera aventurado a abandonar la playa. Hasetsu, por suerte, era un pequeño y pacífico paraíso en el que la tranquilidad primaba por encima de todo lo demás-. Pero hay algo que yo puedo hacer -añade, dispuesto a conducir la conversación hacia un puerto más amable-. Y es prepararte una riquísima cena -Viktor, tras acariciar suavemente una de las mejillas de su interlocutor, se incorpora y pone rumbo a la cocina-. Ven, te explicaré para qué sirven los electrodomésticos que tengo por aquí. Puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que se te ocurran.

-Yuuri mece la cola dejándose toquetear, disfrutando una vez más de la atención unidireccional que el biólogo reparte solo para él. Resulta imposible que, al final, no pueda sino sentirse un poquito acaparador con su humano querido, pese a carecer de un rival presente capaz de apartarle a Viktor y, consecuentemente, también su interés. La sola idea, aunque hipotética, basta para erizarle la piel con desagrado, por eso la sirena centra sus cinco sentidos en atender a la curiosa charla acerca de esas curiosas criaturas terrestres capaces de surcar los cielos guiándose gracias a su similar capacidad ecolocalizadora. El anhelo por absorber nuevos conocimientos palpita en el estómago de Yuuri de nuevo, razón por la que le habría encantado contemplar esas imágenes de las que Viktor le habla para descubrir si los murciélagos eran tan adorables como afirmaba, no obstante hay algo que el biólogo declara que la sirena no piensa consentir.- ¡No! ¡Humanos no son inútiles! -exclama, indignado. Carecen de un sonar, sí, pero su visión era cien veces más aguda que la de cualquier sirena y su piel no se resecaba con la ausencia de humedad. Poseían manos y piernas, ingenio, creatividad y capacidad para dominar tanto la electricidad como el fuego, elementos inexistentes en la sociedad donde se ha criado Yuuri. Eran asombrosos; terribles, en ocasiones, pero también increíbles. No quiere que Viktor se quite mérito como terrestre, ¡en especial cuando su trabajo se basaba en ayudar a los seres del mundo acuático!- ¡Humanos hacen maravillas, Viktor! Hacen electricidad, ropa y bicicletas, y-- -Yuuri está a punto de defender sus argumentos cuando su queridísimo y sorprendente Viktor vuelve a dejarle sin habla al ofrecerle alimento por _tercera_ vez en lo que llevan juntos. Tiene que estar de broma. ¿De dónde la ha sacado, siquiera? ¿Cuándo ha salido a cazar? Yuuri se queda inmóvil y perplejo, contemplando al biólogo como si le hubieran nacido percebes en la cara.- ¿Más comida...? -inquiere, curioso a la par que extrañado. Darle de comer una vez era un gesto tierno, valioso, uno a agradecer con la mano sobre el pecho; dos, por otro lado, podía considerarse una gran muestra de afecto entre sirenas muy íntimas, pero _tres_ resultaba toda una declaración de intenciones seductoras. Yuuri necesita convencerse de que se debe a las diferencias culturales, pero lleva las tradiciones arraigadas en el corazón y le cuesta ignorar el significado implícito de su ofrenda. En especial cuando todo alimento que Viktor ha preparado para él estaba tan bueno. Con todo, la sirena tarda en acompañar al humano hasta la cocina debido a la sorpresa, error que enseguida soluciona entonces gateando veloz en la misma dirección que siguió Viktor. Aquella sala era también asombrosa, repleta de armaritos y llamativos cachivaches que se dispondría a explorar de no ser porque el cuchillo que Viktor emplea para pelar y trocear la fruta captura de inmediato toda la atención de Yuuri... al igual que lo hace el montón de armamento afilado que el humano guarda en los cajones.- Viktor, uh... -jadea, observando la espátula con las pupilas enormes como platos. Ah, ya lo comprende. Ya comprende por qué Viktor podía darle de comer cada día, por qué era un hombre tan ocupado y por qué poseía un cuerpazo vigoroso y tonificado.- Eres guerrero. -anuncia, y si la polla no se le pone dura como una roca en ese momento, es de puro milagro.-


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insoportable tensión sexual la de este capítulo.

-Lo primero que hace Viktor al llegar a la cocina es seleccionar el par de manzanas más rojas y maduras que encuentra en el frutero. Tras pasarlas bajo el agua y pelarlas rápidamente, las pone sobre una tabla de cortar y las convierte en pequeños cuadraditos que luego echa en un bol de cristal. Mientras trabaja, el biólogo mantiene un ojo puesto sobre Yuuri, quien parece notablemente interesado en el cajón de los cubiertos. No quería que tomara un cuchillo de repente, ya que podría cortarse, así que se asegura de vigilarlo a conciencia mientras trocea la pera-. ¿Qué? -Viktor sonríe, tremendamente divertido frente a la ocurrencia de Yuuri, y niega con la cabeza. ¡La sirena lo consideraba un guerrero, ni más ni menos! Bueno, pues esperaba no decepcionarlo, pero lo cierto es que no sería capaz de hacerle daño ni a una mosca. Viktor detestaba todo tipo de violencia, y preferiría pasar hambre antes de tener que matar a un animal con sus propias manos. No es que considerara que cazar para sobrevivir estuviera mal ni mucho menos, pero la sociedad en la que se había criado no lo había preparado para eso-. No, Yuuri, no soy un guerrero -le confiesa a la sirena, ya que no le gustaría que ésta se hiciera una idea equivocada-. Estas herramientas no son para luchar, son para preparar la comida -explica, encaminándose entonces hacia la nevera, de donde planea sacar una porción de sandía fresca-. ¿Ves? La conservo aquí dentro. Esto es la _nevera_ , y sirve para guardar los alimentos durante más tiempo. Los peces se pudren rápidamente después de matarlos, ¿verdad? Pues si los metes aquí estarán frescos durante días, así que podrás consumirlos cuanto los necesites. Además, los humanos no cazamos animales. Tenemos _granjas_ , y donde los criamos y cuidamos de ellos hasta que, uh... hasta que necesitamos su carne para comer. Hay gente especializada que vende esa carne en tiendas, y es ahí donde voy a buscarla para traerla a casa -Viktor, que se chupa los dedos después de cortar la sandía en taquitos de color rubí, se encoge de hombros y observa a la sirena. Yuuri había mencionado eso del guerrero con mucha emoción, así que seguro que se había llevado un gran chasco al conocer la verdad-. En fin, puede que no sea guerrero, pero supongo que tengo otras virtudes -dice, intentando animarse a sí mismo. Tras pensarlo durante un instante, sonríe y asiente con convicción-: Soy _estudioso_ y también _protector_. No es tan emocionante, pero me gusta cuidar de la gente a la que quiero -declara, añadiéndole un puñadito de arándanos a la macedonia-. Por eso te preparo la comida, Yuuri.

-Yuuri echa un inquisitivo vistazo al tenedor de dos púas que Viktor guarda junto a la espumadera y el afilador de cuchillos, convencido de que se trata de un pariente cercano del tridente y que se emplea para destripar presas recién atrapadas. Si no le hubieran sacado de su error a tiempo, la sirena habría permanecido rotunda y absolutamente convencida de que Viktor Nikiforov, experto en erizos de mar, era también un valeroso guerrero capaz de empuñar aquellas armas con elegancia y agilidad para defender su territorio, a sus seres queridos y a su hogar. Por ese motivo le cuesta creer la negativa del humano. De hecho, apenas concibe que una daga tan larga y afilada se emplee para cortar alimentos, cuando a Yuuri le recuerdan al armamento que su especie utilizaba durante la cacería. Viktor suena honesto, no obstante, así que no le quedará más remedio que confiar en su palabra y apartar a un lado la idea de que el humano, además de biólogo, fuese también un sagaz luchador. Ah, los terrestres podían ser verdaderamente fascinantes en ocasiones, pero también confusos. Yuuri aprende numerosos conceptos nuevos en ese momento, demasiados, tal vez, y pese a procesar el funcionamiento de una nevera sin problemas, le cuesta comprender para qué necesitarían granjas o qué diantres es una _tienda_. Absorbe el conocimiento como una esponja, sí, pero no llega a entenderlo del todo. Está distraído, además, con el troceado de fruta que mantiene las manos de Viktor ocupadas, relamiéndose con anticipación mientras se pregunta qué clase de carne serían las jugosas porciones que el humano apila en un cuenco, para compartir, imagina. Poco después, y haciendo uso de los modales que copió de Viktor aquella misma mañana, la sirena hace lo que puede por tomar asiento sobre una silla para acomodarse a la mesa, aguardando paciente por la cena a medida que su dulce biólogo se explica.- Viktor es el hombre más estudioso que Yuuri conoce. Es sabio y bueno -añade entones, decidido a esclarecer que no le decepciona en absoluto descubrir que no es guerrero, sino que se considera otro tipo de defensor.- Protectores son importantes para la familia -concluye, puesto que una colonia estaría perdida sin un grupo de sirenas capaces de defenderla en ausencia de los más arrojados cazadores. Yuuri acostumbraba a adoptar el papel de éstos últimos, ¡por eso se complementaban tan bien!- Gracias por dar comida, Viktor -le dice después, sincero de corazón... y ojeando el bol con un hambre voraz.-

-Viktor se mordisquea el labio cuando Yuuri comienza a adularlo, ya que siente una afilada punzada de remordimiento atravesándole el pecho de parte a parte. La sirena no diría de él que era _bueno_ si supiera que había estado pensando en él de un modo muy poco adecuado hacía a penas veinte minutos. Se suponía que era su invitado, su protegido, ¡y se había atrevido a fantasear con él justo frente a sus narices! En fin, el biólogo no podía hacer más que prometerse que aquello no volvería a ocurrir y alegrarse de que Yuuri no sea demasiado bueno leyendo las señales que acompañan a la excitación humana. Cualquier otra persona habría calificado como sospechoso el gesto de ponerse una almohada entre las piernas, pero la sirena era tan inocente... ¡ah, eso solo hacía que se sintiera peor!-. No tienes que agradecerme nada, Yuuri -le dice a su amigo, observándolo con insistencia. Hablaba muy en serio: la sirena no tenía ninguna obligación de estar allí con él, pero había decidido obsequiarle con su compañía sin pedir nada a cambio-. Tú me estás dando tu confianza, ¿verdad? Y eso es infinitamente más valioso -le explica, colocando frente él el enorme bol repleto de fruta que ha estado preparando. Antes de que Yuuri pueda meterle mano, y de forma literal además, Viktor le tiende un tenedor y sonríe-. Los humanos utilizamos cubiertos para comer -dice, adoptando un tonito juguetón-. Me encantaría ver cómo te defiendes con el _tenedor_ -añade, elevando una ceja antes de tomar asiento junto a la sirena-. Mira, se coge así, con estos dedos. Entonces lo sujetas con fuerza, lo utilizas para pinchar el trozo de fruta que quieres... ¡y a la boca! -el biólogo, que ha hecho una demostración práctica para acompañar sus palabras, se mete una blanca porción de manzana entre los labios y la mastica mientras deja escapar un sonoro _hmmm_ de placer. Está seguro de que el olfato de Yuuri habrá sabido captar los dulces matices de los frutos, y espera que eso sirva como incentivo para animarlo a manejar el tenedor-. ¡Venga, ahora es tu turno!

-Yuuri no se consideraría una criatura inocente, pero si hubiese llegado a descubrir el percal que tuvo lugar bajo la toalla de ducha de Viktor, entonces se habría acusado de _ingenuo_ sin parar. Después, de todas maneras, y si la vergüenza no le asfixia antes, se arrojaría a los brazos del humano para devorarle los labios, dispuesto a compensarle por el tiempo perdido. Al permanecer ajeno a la erección que provocó en Viktor, sin embargo, la sirena no se mueve del asiento que se ha agenciado mientras éste le preparaba la cena, tan adorable y servicial como solo el biólogo más dulce del mundo podría comportarse. Habría sido un compañero ideal si las circunstancias fuesen distintas. Yuuri nunca dejará de mostrar su gratitud cada plato de comida que le sirva por delante, por mucho que el humano insista, razón por la cual canturrea un nuevo agradecimiento en su idioma nativo antes de estirar el brazo para agarrar un buen puñado de pedazos de fruta... y recoger el puño vacío cuando Viktor le informa de que utilizarán cubiertos para comer. Yuuri ha aprendido mucho sobre la vida cotidiana de los seres humanos en las últimas veinticuatro horas, pero descubrir que necesitan hacer uso de herramientas específicas para llevarse el alimento a la boca es una de las mayores ridiculeces que podrían haberle contado. Tienen diez dedos hábiles en cada mano, ¿y requieren utilizar dagas y diminutos tridentes para pinchar la comida? Pensaría que Viktor le está vacilando si no le hubiera tendido uno de esos tenedores con toda la seriedad del mundo, pero, si insiste, entonces la sirena se ceñirá a las normas de conducta adecuadas de su mundo sin rechistar.- Yuuri puede usar tenedor muy bien, como humano. ¿Ves? -presume, disponiéndose a sujetar el instrumento con el puño cerrado. A continuación olisquea el contenido del cuenco, seducido por los variados colores que lo llenan, y atiende a l a genuina reacción que la comida causa en el humano. A Viktor le gusta la fruta, por eso Yuuri decide confiar ciegamente en su criterio y, más que pinchar una porción de sandía, apuñala el pedacito y se lo lleva a la boca.- _Wow_ -Yuuri bate la cola bajo la mesa cuando el delicioso jugo de la fruta madura le llena la boca, contemplando la nada mientras se recrea en el sabor, deshaciéndose en canturreos. Es blanda, pero no fibrosa; tampoco cuesta masticarla, sino que se derrite bajo su paladar en cuestión de segundos. Le deja un gusto extraño sobre la lengua, sin embargo no lo definiría como desagradable, sino exquisito, misterioso y adictivo.- ¿Qué es? Es dulce, pero no como el chocolate -pregunta, lanzándose a pinchar un segundo trozo; esta vez, una porción de manzana con un arándano.-

-A Viktor le habría encantado poder inmortalizar la carita que se le queda a Yuuri después de meterse el primer trozo de fruta en la boca. Es muy adorable, y encima está sujetando el tenedor del mismo modo en el que lo haría un niño que aprende a utilizar los cubiertos-. Bueno, estos son los frutos que crecen de los árboles que tenemos en la tierra -explica el ruso, que también picotea varios cubitos de fruta entre palabra y palabra-. Los cuadrados de color blanco son pera y manzana. Nacen colgadas de las ramas, entre las hojas. Son muy sabrosas, y pueden comerse durante prácticamente todo el año -Viktor sonríe y empuja un trocito de sandía hacia el tenedor de Yuuri, invitándolo a probarla también-. Esta otra fruta, sin embargo, es más típica del verano. Y no crece en los árboles, sino en matas que brotan del suelo. Es muy refrescante, ¿no te parece? -el ruso se atrevería a decir que la sandía era una de sus frutas preferidas. Los japoneses la consumían muchísimo durante el período estival, y tenían un montón de productos derivados de ella, como helados, batidos y mochis-. Las frutas redonditas de color púrpura son arándanos. Están considerados como _frutos del bosque_ porque crecen en un arbusto de forma salvaje. Algunos son venenosos, pero esta variedad puede comerse sin ningún problema, así que no te preocupes -Viktor sonríe y continúa pinchando trocitos de fruta con el tenedor, llegando a robarle alguno que otro a Yuuri por mera diversión. ¡Era tan torpe con el cubierto que resultaba muy fácil quitarle los cubitos!-. ¿Qué sueles comer tú, Yuuri? -pregunta mientras se relame el zumo de fruta que le resbala por las comisuras-. A parte de pescado, quiero decir. ¿Puedes consumir otras cosas, como algas? -Viktor suponía que la dieta de las sirenas debía ser fundamentalmente carnívora, pero después de haber visto el modo en que su invitado disfruta con la macedonia, no puede descartar otras opciones-. Oh, ¿y hay algún tipo de criatura marina que no podáis comer? Las medusas, ¿quizá? -propone, meneando los dedos de la mano para imitar la forma del gelatinoso animal-.

-La imaginación de Yuuri dibuja árboles como los que rodean la cabaña de Viktor repletos de frutas similares a las que el humano le describe mientras cenan. Intuye que se tratan de alimentos estacionales, pero que, como la carne, los terrestres habían adquirido la habilidad de cultivarla para preservarla en _neveras_ y así disponer de manzanas y sandías durante el año entero, lo cual le parece una auténtica genialidad. Los humanos parecían requerir alimento diario, algo que da a comprender a Yuuri la existencia de semejantes aparatos; a una sirena, en cambio, no le haría falta, pues una comida abundante era capaz de procurarle energía suficiente para subsistir durante días sin preocuparse por la siguiente partida de caza. Los intentos por preservar la carne en el hielo fueron infructuosos, dado que, al final, nada como la carne fresca les aportaba la grasa y los nutrientes necesarios para no morir congeladas. Allí sentado, Yuuri se rinde ante la gula y pincha un nuevo pedazo de sandía, el mismo que el biólogo pretende robarle y por el que la sirena le azota en la mano después de que intente quitárselo. Sabe que está jugando con él, que le está tocando las narices a propósito, por eso la sirena actúa rápido y usa las garras para quitarle el trozo de manzana que Viktor estaba a punto de pinchar con el tenedor.- Yuuri come todo -le responde, tan sencillo, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se relame los dedos. El jugo que brota de las frutas es abundante y su dulzura exquisita, por eso no querría desperdiciar ni una sola gota.- La carne de foca y pingüino para protegerse del frío -le explica, en su mejor intento por expresarle que la grasa de dichas presas resultaba un elemento imprescindible en su dieta.- Carne de orca alimenta a familia entera. -añade, rascándose el mentón a medida que busca el modo de ofrecer una respuesta satisfactoria a la inagotable curiosidad del biólogo.- Medusas no se comen, no -le dice, riendo.- Tampoco las babosas, porque tienen veneno muy peligroso. Se usan para curar heridas -anuncia, elevando la aleta. Sobre ella señala la mayor cicatriz de su anatomía, la misma que, en su día, requirió de las toxinas de hasta tres especies distintas de caracol para prevenir la infección.- El coral es sano, también -añade.- Para la piel, las escamas y para brillar más que otras sirenas. -ronronea Yuuri, esbozando entonces una sonrisita presumida antes de llevarse otro pedazo de fruta a la boca. El zumo de pera corre entre las membranas de sus dedos antes de sacar la lengua para recogerlo y relamerse satisfecho y, sin perder la coquetería, preguntar:- ¿Tienes más chocolate?

-Viktor arruga la nariz cuando Yuuri menciona las babosas venenosas; hacía no mucho, uno de los técnicos del acuario había sufrido una intoxicado por tocar una de aquellas criaturas sin querer, y el pobre tuvo que estar varios días ingresado en el hospital. Las sirenas, sin embargo, utilizaban sus toxinas para curar heridas, lo cual pone en evidencia que los humanos podrían aprender muchísimo de ellas en caso de que lograran establecer una relación sana y respetuosa. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué otra criatura podría saber más de los secretos del mar que una sirena? El propio Yuuri, sin ir más lejos, debía tener más conocimiento sobre el océano y sus especies que él mismo, por muy biólogo que fuera-. Ah, seguro que tú comes más coral que nadie, ¿verdad? -le responde a la sirena, cuya coquetería resulta ser bastante contagiosa. Las luces bioluminiscentes de Yuuri brillaban más que el mismísimo sol, así que debía consumir coral con bastante frecuencia. ¿De verdad lo haría para brillar más que sus compañeros? Parecía ser muy presumido, eso desde luego... y también bastante goloso, a juzgar por la última e indiscreta pregunta que le lanza-. Pues sí, tengo más chocolate -confiesa, aunque no hace ademán de levantarse a buscarlo, y tampoco se lanza a ofrecerle un trozo cuando resulta evidente que Yuuri lo ha mencionado precisamente por eso. ¿Qué puede decir? Viktor es un chico muy divertido y juguetón, y normalmente no puede meterse con nadie, así que la pobre sirena tendrá que acostumbrarse a ser el blanco de sus travesuras por el momento. Eso le pasa por ser tan condenadamente adorable, así que el biólogo le dedica una mirada cargada de picardía y se encarga de devorar el último par de trocitos de fruta que han quedado en el fondo del bol-. ¿Qué estancia te gustaría explorar ahora? -pregunta, haciéndose el despistado, mientras se fuerza a contener la risita que amenaza con asomar a sus labios-.

-A Yuuri le toma completamente desprevenido el sutil pero intencionado comentario que pronuncia Viktor para elogiar el fulgor de sus escamas. ¡Ah, será posible...! Las aludidas motas azules de su piel adquieren de pronto la luminosidad de la más intensa de las bombillas, reluciendo en las mejillas de la sirena mientras ésta hunde la punta de las garras en la madera sin percatarse del daño que su dureza causa en la mesa. La timidez de su carácter no tenía por qué ir de la mano con ser una sirena austera, ¿de acuerdo? Le gustan las piedras brillantes, las caracolas de colores, adornarse los cabellos con perlas y consumir los mejores corales para conseguir la suavidad deseada en la piel. Sí, Yuuri adora acicalarse, por eso le llega al corazón descubrir que Viktor ha notado sus esfuerzos. Es agradable descubrir que, al menos según los estándares humanos, sigue siendo una sirena bonita. Con la alegría palpitando salvaje en su corazón Yuuri amplía su sonrisa, haciendo rodar los ojos cuando el tontorrón de su querido biólogo afirma que le queda chocolate guardado en alguna parte, pero no hace ademán de ir a buscar la tableta. Viktor parece estar tan dispuesto a vacilarle como Yuuri de tontear hasta que saque el dichoso postre de donde sea que lo haya escondido, así que se lo advierte: hará uso de sus más encantadores pestañeos sin una pizca de piedad en caso de que sea necesario.- Quiero explorar donde Viktor tiene chocolate -le responde, poco antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa. Yuuri arrastra los codos y estira los brazos sobre la superficie de madera hasta alcanzar la manga del pijama del humano, la cual atrapa con la punta de los dedos mientras realiza un diminuto puchero. Oh, no pretendería darle a catar uno de los más exquisitos manjares de la tierra solo para no volver a dárselo de comer nunca más, ¿verdad? Eso sería cruel, una barbaridad.- Por favor, solo un poquito -insiste, dedicándole su más tierna mirada de cachorrito de foca, meciendo la cola en un repetitivo vaivén bajo la mesa. Al hacerlo, roza sin querer los tobillos desnudos de Viktor... pero no se detiene, sino que continúa acariciándoselos con la aleta del extremo, una y otra, y otra vez.-

-Viktor no puede sino enarcar una ceja frente a la elocuente respuesta que le ofrece Yuuri. ¡Vaya con la sirenita!, según parece no está dispuesta a renunciar al sabroso y exótico chocolate sin pelear, algo que se le antoja sumamente divertido. Divertido y _peligroso_ , descubre el ruso, ya que la dulce y coqueta actitud que adopta su interlocutor consigue acelerarle el pulso en cuestión de un instante. Ah, cielos, ya están ahí otra vez esas irremediables ganas de plantarle un beso en toda la boca. Seguro que si lo hiciera conseguiría eliminar el lastimero puchero que se ha dibujado en los labios de la criatura-. Yuuri, no sabemos qué le pasará a tu estómago si abusamos de los productos procesados... -murmura, exponiendo una preocupación que resulta real, al menos en parte, ya que resultaría bastante improbable que una onza de chocolate pudiera afectar un estómago que es capaz de enfrentarse a alimentos tan duros como el coral-. Bueno, está bien... -concede al final, ya que es incapaz de continuar aguantando el cosquilleo que le producen las caricias en los tobillos. Yuuri es condenadamente convincente, especialmente cuando lo mira como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida-. Pero te daré solo un poco, así que no quiero quejas -le advierte, justo antes de abandonar su asiento y caminar hasta el armario en el que guarda los dulces. Queda bastante alto, así que Yuuri sería incapaz de alcanzarlo sin su ayuda. Tras partir una onza de la tableta, Viktor vuelve a aproximarse a la sirena con el fin de mostrársela, sujetándola entre los dedos índice y pulgar. La última vez que le había ofrecido chocolate le había planteado un juego, y Yuuri había hecho trampa para obtener el premio antes de tiempo. Viktor decide que, como compensación, le planteará un nuevo reto, uno que deberá superar si quiere conseguir el dulce-: Ahora tienes que cerrar los ojos y abrir la boca -le indica pues, dándole un cariñoso toquecito en la nariz-.

-Las pupilas de Yuuri se tornan dos gigantescas y oscuras circunferencias cuando percibe a Viktor ceder ante sus súplicas, dispuesto a concederle una mísera onza de dulce pese a desconocer riesgos que un producto como el chocolate pudiera causar a una criatura cuya dieta era en su gran mayoría exclusivamente piscívora. ¡Al cuerno con su estómago! ¡No le importa! ¡El chocolate era un auténtico manjar, una delicia divina, así que no perderá la ocasión de volver a disfrutar de su sabor mientras pueda evitarlo! Contemplar al humano voltearse para abrir la portezuela del armario y alcanzar la tableta cubierta por el envoltorio basta para endurecer los pezones de la sirena, quien bate la cola y golpea el suelo con entusiasmo antes de celebrar la ocasión con un puñado de alegres palmaditas. No puede evitarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Bajo el mar no existían los postres. Por supuesto que festejaban y organizaban rituales en torno a los momentos más especiales del año, pero ninguna de las celebraciones involucraba comer chocolate porque en el fondo oceánico _no existe_ el chocolate. Viktor, al darle a probar aquel pequeño bocado la pasada noche, abrió a Yuuri un mundo nuevo, así que no pretenderá limitarle el acceso a tan fantástico placer, ¿verdad? Confía en que no lo hará. De hecho, la sirena está más que diespuesta a seguirle el juego con el fin de complacerse el paladar con el sabor del ansiado bombón, así que estira la espalda y asiente entre gorgoritos, apoyando después los codos sobre la mesa.- Vale -le responde, obediente, antes de realizar lo que el humano le ha pedido y cerrar los ojos con los labios apenas separados unos centímetros. Yuuri deja asomar la punta de la lengua mientras aguarda a recibir sobre su húmeda superficie el pedacito de chocolate. Puede olerlo. Percibe su fragancia empalagosa junto al delicado perfume del biólogo, cuyas motas le seducen al olfato como nadie antes lo había conseguido. Ah, maldita sea; Yuuri se había propuesto aguardar paciente y controlar la gula, pero nunca un alimento se le había antojado tan increíblemente tentador como el que Viktor le sostiene delante, tan cerca, como un cebo justo a su alcance. Al final, la sirena pica cual ingenuo pececillo y atrapa la onza una vez el humano se la deja al alcance, pues no ha podido resistirlo.- _Hmm_ -musita, aún con los párpados cerrados, degustando la golosina. El caso es que no suelta los dedos de Viktor enseguida, sino que se recrea chupándole los dígitos como si quisiera recoger hasta la última migaja de chocolate que éstos pudieran esconder de sus hambrientos labios.- Hmf -resopla, encantado, como si fuesen los dedos del humano el auténtico postre que Yuuri estuviera deseando meterse en la boca.-

-Viktor se ve asaltado por un estremecimiento en cuanto Yuuri se dispone a atender sus indicaciones, mostrándose encantadoramente confiado. _Eres estúpido, Viktor_ , se reprocha el biólogo. Podía camuflar aquél juego como un inocente acto de diversión de cara a la galería, pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo: su atracción respecto a la sirena no hacía más que crecer por momentos, y si le había pedido que cerrara los ojos y separara los labios para él era porque no estaba siendo capaz de refrenar su instinto. _Mírate, eres la cosa más bonita que he visto nunca_ , piensa sin remedio, ya que la expresión que le ofrece Yuuri, que estira sus marinas orejitas en señal de anticipación, provoca que su corazón se salte un par de latidos. Viktor se ruboriza, pero se obliga a actuar antes de que su demora resulte sospechosa. Así, el biólogo roza los labios de la sirena con el trocito de chocolate y permite que ésta atrape el dulce sin ponerle más impedimentos. Lo que no se espera es que Yuuri aproveche para atraparle también los dedos, regalándole un par de dulces lametones que están a punto de conseguir que el ruso se caiga de culo al suelo-. Eres muy goloso, ¿verdad? -le susurra a su _amigo_ , esbozando una sonrisa que complementa el violento rubor que se le enciende en las mejillas. Yuuri presenta una imagen inequívocamente erótica, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera lo está haciendo adrede, así que Viktor se siente como el ser más despreciable de la tierra mientras cede a su deseo y empuja los dedos hacia el interior de la boca ajena. La lengua de la sirena es caliente y suave, algo que ya había descubierto el día anterior, cuando se lanzó sobre él para regalarle uno de los besos más sensuales que Viktor ha recibido en su vida. Ah, ¿qué podía hacer? Todo aquello estaba mal, pero su corazón late cada vez más deprisa, y el hecho de que la dulce boquita de Yuuri no parezca rechazar la intrusión de sus dígitos solo lo incita a introducirlos más y más-. Sirenita glotona...

-Yuuri usa la punta de la lengua para acariciar el pulgar de Viktor mientras finge que la delicada penetración de sus dedos no le revoluciona el corazón. El chocolate se funde bajo el calor de su paladar e invade su boca con la tierna dulzura del cacao y el azúcar, llegando a eclipsar, por apenas un instante, el adictivo sabor de la piel de Viktor. _Esto está mal_ , piensa, dejando escapar un suave suspiro cuando el pulgar del humano se abre paso a través de sus labios y le deja la polla palpitando aún dentro de la vaina. Puede advertir la candente mirada de Viktor clavándose sobre sus iluminadas mejillas, sobre las escamas que tanta fascinación parecen producir en su ávido corazón, tanto como hombre y como científico. Aún no ha abierto los ojos porque teme encontrarse la expresión del humano y derretirse ante sus pies, por eso mantiene los párpados bajados a medida que succiona el dedo, despacio, meticulosa y cuidando de no rasgar la piel ajena con la punta de sus colmillos afilados. A Yuuri le encantaría convencerse a sí mismo de que sus actos están bañados en mera gula y genuina inocencia, pero no engaña a nadie; hay un deliberado erotismo en la forma de chuparle el dedo a Viktor que no pasaría desapercibido ni al más ingenuo de los hombres, una sensualidad avivada por el ardor que brota de las pocas pero abrasadoras palabras que le dedica el biólogo, acusándolo de _glotón_ cuando todo pecado que Yuuri ha cometido es el de la lujuria. Yuuri araña la silla con las pulsaciones disparadas a medida que se reprocha la poca mesura con la que se ha arrojado a chuparle los dígitos como si de su polla erecta se tratase; en el pasado, la sirena había sido testigo de todo tipo de actos lascivos entre los miembros de su clan, quienes no parecían sentir un ápice de vergüenza en el momento de hacer el amor entre las praderas de algas y la arena del arrecife, pero nada le había excitado tanto como la actitud del humano en ese instante. _Basta, Yuuri; suéltale el dedo ya_ , se fuerza a pensar, y muy a su pesar obedece a su propia conciencia, aunque no del modo en que debería haberlo hecho. La sirena aparta los labios del pulgar que Viktor le había hundido hasta la base y le roza la yema con la punta de los labios, atreviéndose, al fin, a separar los párpados para encontrarse con los relucientes ojitos azules de su humano preferido.- Más -pide, incapaz de quedarse callado, pero ni siquiera sabe por qué está rogando. Más chocolate, más dulce, más Viktor, más caricias, ¡no le importa! Pero ahora que se ha atrevido a pedir, no piensa echarse atrás.-

-Viktor tiene que apoyar la cadera en la esquina de la mesa para no caerse al suelo. No quiere sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero lo cierto es que el modo en que la sirena le está chupando los dedos no se le antoja nada inocente. Todo lo contrario, en realidad: si no fuera imposible juraría que Yuuri estaba practicándole una felación en el pulgar, y esa es una idea que no solo le eriza el vello de la nuca, sino que lo deja acalorado y con ganas de ir un paso más lejos. Ah, ¿cómo no iba a desear besar aquella boquita de color rosa y jugar con la lengua de la sirena cuando ésta estaba haciéndole una clara demostración de los placeres que podía brindarle con ella? Viktor jadea despacio, pues siente que se le ha quedado el aliento atascado en la garganta, y se humedece los labios. Está a punto de emitir un quejidito de disgusto cuando Yuuri abandona su pulgar, pero entonces lo mira con esos increíbles ojos castaños que se gasta y lo deja completamente hechizado. _Más_ , le ha pedido, y aunque no haya añadido nada más, el biólogo siente que sabe a lo que se refiere. Puede que sea una corazonada sin sentido, pero juraría que lo está observando con el mismo anhelo con el que lo miró justo antes de comerle la boca la noche anterior. _Puedes hacerlo, Yuuri._ _Puedes volver a hacerlo, esta vez no te detendré, no podré detenerte_ , le dice, aunque solo en forma de pensamiento. No se atreve a expresar ese deseo en voz alta, por mucho que le queme en el pecho y bajo los pantalones-. Ya sabes que no puedo darte más -le responde al fin, acariciándole el labio inferior con el mismo pulgar que le había introducido en la boca. La saliva de la sirena es caliente y resbaladiza, así que vuelve el gesto más lascivo que tierno-. Tengo que cuidar de ti -añade, y decide acuclillarse para que su mirada quede a la misma altura que la de la criatura. Lo cierto es que no sabe si está refiriéndose al chocolate o... en fin, a _otra cosa_ , pero le aterroriza dar un mal paso. Yuuri es tan especial que ni siquiera se cree digno de su afecto, mucho menos si es íntimo o sexual-. Quizá mañana, ¿de acuerdo? -añade por último, acariciándole los costados de la cola con las palmas abiertas-.

-Yuuri se ve de pronto abordado por la imprudente idea de acorralar a Viktor y borrar la distancia que separa sus labios con un feroz, hambriento y apasionado beso. Podría hacerlo. Podría besar a Viktor, allí y ahora, en la pequeña y acogedora cocina de su cabaña, para así mostrar el tamaño deseo que con sus gestos ha prendido en su corazón. Una parte de él está tentada a ceder bajo la necesidad; otra, sin embargo, una más sensata, se echa atrás antes de poder cometer un error inexcusable. El sabor del chocolate desaparece lenta pero paulatinamente de su paladar como lo hace el de los dedos de Viktor, sacándole del embrujo en el que la arrebatadora sensualidad del humano parecía haberle atrapado para permitirle pensar con claridad. Oh, ha sido un estúpido, un imbécil de campeonato. No ha sabido controlar el exceso de lascivia que a punto ha estado de arruinar la bonita amistad que comienza a emerger junto a Viktor. Ah, su dulce Viktor, tan bueno, tan comprensivo y encantador, no parece dispuesto a reprocharle su comportamiento, así que Yuuri puede darse por la sirena más afortunada de los océanos, pues ha jugado con fuego y ha evitado quemarse. El chocolate era el menor de sus deseos, pero eso es algo que el biólogo no debería haber intuido. De lo contrario no se habría acuclillado para mirarle a la cara y acariciarle las escamas, ¿cierto?- Mañana. Sí -responde, regresando de un salto desde las nubes hasta la realidad con el fantasma del tacto ajeno todavía hormigueándole en los labios.- Yo cuido de Viktor también. -le responde con una súbita y tierna sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, sorprendido por las palabras que su humano preferido le ha dedicado. Resulta cómico que una criatura sin medios naturales con los que defenderse hable de proteger a una sirena dotada de garras, colmillos y una articulación lo bastante poderosa como para quebrar un cráneo humano de un coletazo. Viktor habla de otro tipo de protección, otros cuidados que alcanzan de inmediato el corazón de Yuuri cuando se percata de que se refiere a su salud, a su bienestar dentro del mundo humano.- Viktor no tiene esto -le dice, haciendo arrastrar las manos hasta alcanzar los dedos ajenos y señalar su ausencia de garras, agitando sus delicadas zarpas justo después.- Ni esto -añade, dedicándole una afilada y pícara sonrisita exhibiendo los colmillos antes de batir la cola y usar la aleta para rozar de nuevo la pierna de Viktor.-

-Viktor alza una ceja cuando Yuuri pone en evidencia su ausencia de defensas naturales. Oh, así que iba a ponerse a presumir de garras y colmillos con toda la cara del mundo... bien, pues la sirenita debería saber que él también disponía de sus propios medios de defensa. Quizá no poseía unas larguísimas y duras uñas con las que rajar la carne de sus enemigos, pero siempre podía defenderse con una tradicional patada en la entrepierna-. Bueno, no tengo colmillos puntiagudos, pero si alguien intenta hacerte daño yo, uh... -Viktor hace una pausa y barre los alrededores con la mirada, buscando algo que le proporcione una respuesta ingeniosa. Finalmente recurre a uno de los tenedores que han quedado abandonados sobre la mesa. Tras tomarlo, lo conduce hasta la barriguita de la sirena y se la roza con mucha suavidad-. Usaré esto para pincharle. ¿Qué te parece? -Viktor ríe y se encoge de hombros, suponiendo que ha sonado más ridículo de lo que pretendía. ¡Pero que Yuuri no se equivocara! Puede que el ruso no fuera propenso a la violencia pero si se diera la situación en la que tuviera que defender a la sirena, usaría cualquier cosa para enfrentarse a sus enemigos-. Bueno, si has dejado de presumir, hay algo que me quiero enseñarte. Te he preparado algo en el baño, y creo que te gustará -dice el biólogo, que se levanta para recoger los platos sucios antes de tenderle una mano a la sirena con el fin de ayudarla a bajarse de la silla. Aún no entiende cómo es capaz de ir reptando por el suelo sin hacerse daño, pero supone que sus escamas son lo suficientemente duras como para aguantar eso y más-. He puesto algo especial en el agua, a ver qué te parece -comenta cuando alcanzan el cuarto de baño, señalando el interior de la bañera. Está convencido de que ha añadido las sales suficientes, pero es Yuuri quien debe dar el veredicto final-.

-Es el turno de Yuuri para elevar una divertida ceja cuando Viktor afirma que sería capaz de ejercer la violencia en caso de que su marino amigo se encontrase en peligro. Era un humano de lo más valiente, de eso no le cabe duda, atreviéndose a caminar por el mundo desprovisto de zarpas con las que ahuyentar a los enemigos. Merece su reconocimiento, aunque las cosquillas que de pronto se inclina a repartir sobre su tripa impiden a Yuuri reunir la concentración suficiente para elogiar su osadía. _Me encantaría ver cómo me defiendes, mi dulce y blandito Viktor_ , canta con diversión y mucho cariño, dejándose llevar por la intimidad que le ofrece la situación. Así, al final Yuuri decide que permitirá al biólogo presumir de sus habilidades manejando el tenedor sin arruinarle el momento, dado que se le antoja realmente adorable mientras se esfuerza por convencerle de resultar mínimamente amenazante. Después, estirando las orejas con repentino interés ante la mención de la bañera, la sirena se ayuda de la servicial mano que le tiende Viktor para bajar hasta el suelo y gatear veloz y hábil en dirección al cuarto de baño, donde un familiar aroma salino le recibe al olfato. Es un olor diferente al que le recibió la noche anterior, cuando predominaba el agua dulce, por eso, empujado por la curiosidad, Yuuri cruza las baldosas para sumergir los brazos en la bañera, donde descubre que su amigo le ha preparado un baño de agua marina.- ¡Viktor! -exclama, celebrando la novedad. ¡Ya comprende a lo que se refería en la playa cuando le dijo que tenía una sorpresa preparada! A Yuuri le gusta tanto que no tarda en saltar el borde para hundirse en el agua, salpicando las losas con su feliz chapoteo. Se lava la cara y se moja el pelo, trina y canturrea como una campanita irradiando alegría, agradeciendo con una gran sonrisa el detalle que Viktor ha tenido al convertir la bañera en un lugar habitable y confortable para él.- Gracias -le dice, radiante, incapaz de controlar el brillo estelar que le enciende las mejillas.-


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri es ridículamente adorable hojeando una enciclopedia y Viktor es ridículamente adorable con sus gafas de lectura.

-Viktor se cruza de brazos y se muerde el labio inferior en un gesto de pura expectación mientras observa a la sirena sin a penas parpadear. Yuuri parece percatarse al instante de lo que ha ocurrido con el agua de la bañera, y para el biólogo supone un gran alivio que se lance a su interior sin pensárselo siquiera. Ah, la criatura parece tan contenta que su alegría sirve para eliminar cualquier atisbo de remordimiento que pudiera haberle quedado por robar material del acuario. ¡Sería capaz de hurtar cincuenta garrafas más con tal de volver a encender las mejillas de su sirenita!-. Ahora ya no se te cuartearán las membranas, ¿verdad? -pregunta Viktor, quien no ha podido olvidar el doloroso aspecto que presentaban las manos de su invitado aquella misma mañana. El agua salinizada mantendría su piel fresca y suave, y además no resultaría tóxica en caso de que se colara por las branquias de la sirena-. Quería que te sintieras lo más cómodo posible -confiesa, acercándose por fin a la bañera para arrodillarse junto a ella. Sus rodillas se empapan con el agua salpicada, pero no le importa lo más mínimo-. Tienes suerte de vivir en las costas japonesas. Aquí tienen las bañeras más grandes del mundo -añade poco después, esbozando una risita divertida. La ceremonia del aseo personal era muy importante para los japoneses; Viktor nunca había visto cuartos de baño tan grandes y completos hasta que se instaló a vivir en Hasetsu. ¡Si incluso tenían tazas de váter con botones y chorritos de colores!-. ¿Has vivido en otros océanos alguna vez? -pregunta de repente, movido por la curiosidad, mientras estira una mano para peinar el cabello húmedo de Yuuri con los dedos. Su corte era algo irregular, así que supone que ha debido utilizar una herramienta poco sofisticada para realizarlo, como una piedra afilada. Le quedaba bien, en cualquier caso, ya que le daba un aspecto salvaje y pillo-. ¿Nunca os habéis movido hacia aguas más cálidas? -añade, temiendo la posibilidad de que Yuuri tenga etapas de migración similares a las de las ballenas, pues eso implicaría que tendría que marcharse muy lejos durante bastante tiempo-.

-Yuuri observa a Viktor con creciente atención ante la primera mención que hace sobre las bañeras más grandes _del mundo_. Por supuesto, ¡lo había pasado totalmente por alto! Hay mucho mundo que la sirena aún no conoce, pero que el humano, gracias a sus dos piernas, su bicicleta y su sistema respiratorio adaptado a la vida en la tierra, ya habrá visto y explorado. Las pupilas de Yuuri se dilatan con súbito interés por sus palabras, aunque enseguida se percata de que el sentimiento es mutuo, dado que su querido biólogo enseguida se arroja a interrogarle una vez más, esta vez acerca de sus costumbres migratorias. Ah, Yuuri tiene la respuesta clara, aunque primero deberá buscar las palabras adecuadas para describir la tradición. Una de las más grandes dificultades a la hora de expresarse con Viktor es que muchos términos en su propio idioma, la lengua de las canciones, carece de traducción literal, por lo que la sirena se ve forzada a buscar sinónimos o limitarse a describir el concepto en cuestión.- Nadamos hacia tierras heladas de largos días durante los soles cálidos -le cuenta tras un instante de reflexión. El clan de Yuuri se mueve en grupo hacia las costas más frías de Rusia y Alaska durante el verano, donde abundan las presas y las sirenas preñadas pueden parir a sus pequeños sin temor a la escasez de alimento.- Volvemos aquí durante los soles fríos y noches largas -añade después, haciendo ondear la mano con el propósito de simular la forma de una sirena nadando hacia el sur. Los patrones de migración eran fijos, siempre y cuando el alimento abundase... lo cual le lleva a formularse una importante cuestión. ¿Se marchará Viktor a otros rincones del mundo cuando la necesidad le llame? ¿Cuando el clima sea duro, cuando el alimento le falte o, en fin, cuando encuentre a otro humano que le entienda y le quiera como merece? Oh, esa última posibilidad aparece en la inquieta cabecita de la sirena para punzarle el corazón con crueldad.- ¿Viktor viaja también? -inquiere antes de que sus miedos aparezcan reflejados en forma de palidez a lo amplio de su expresión. Además, la curiosidad por conocer los fantásticos secretos del mundo humano todavía prevalece en su interior, por eso, igual que un grifo abierto, Yuuri apoya los codos en el canto de la bañera y deja fluir salvajes sus cuestiones.- ¿Cómo son las bañeras en otros lugares? ¿Cómo son las cabañas? ¿Has visto montañas, bosques y prados? -le pregunta, presumiendo de sus nuevos conocimientos en relación al vocabulario.- ¿...Y _elifantes_? -Yuuri no está del todo seguro de lo que es un _elifante_ , pero juraría haber escuchado la palabra antes en alguna parte y le apetece jactarse de ser un experto en conocimientos sobre la vida terrestre (¡tal vez así impresione a Viktor!) Sospecha que se trata de un animal grande, quizá muy peludo y peligroso.-

-Viktor asiente con expresión seria, pues la respuesta que le ha brindado Yuuri ha confirmado sus temores. Cuando las aguas de la costa japonesa se vuelvan demasiado cálidas como para que las sirenas se sientan cómodas en ellas, éstas emprenderán la marcha hacia el norte, surcando kilómetros de extensión marina y perdiéndose en las inmediaciones del océano. Yuuri se irá muy lejos, y Viktor se verá obligado a esperar por su regreso siempre y cuando tenga planeado regresar a Hasetsu y no instalarse en otra playa más llamativa-. Oh, viajo cuando puedo -le responde a Yuuri, intentando disimular la repentina tristeza que se ha instalado en su pecho con una sonrisa-. Tengo trabajo, así que solo puedo marcharme cuando no me necesitan en el acuario -explica, soltando un suspiro de resignación. El período vacacional de los becarios no era precisamente bueno, pero el ruso solía apañárselas para volar hasta otros rincones del mundo, pues adoraba explorar, conocer nuevas culturas... ¡y estudiar las criaturas marinas de otras costas, por supuesto!-. He visto muchos bosques, y también praderas llenas de flores. Seguro que te encantarían, Yuuri. Las hay de cientos de colores, ¡y huelen muy bien! -Viktor estaría encantado de hacer una pequeña excursión con la sirena (una que no fuera demasiado larga, así no pondrían en riesgo su salud), pero ésta tendría que reconciliarse con el coche, ya que el ruso no podía utilizar la bicicleta para desplazarse hacia el interior, donde estaban las arboledas y los campos de arroz-. También hay ciudades enormes, plagadas de luces y con edificios tan altos que parecen rozar el cielo -Viktor sube las manos hacia arriba, intentando que Yuuri se haga una idea del tamaño de los rascacielos, y se levanta del suelo al escuchar sus últimas palabras-. ¿ _Elifantes_...? Ah, espera, ¡puedo enseñártelos! -exclama, y abandona el cuarto de baño para caminar hasta su estudio, donde toma una pequeña enciclopedia sobre la vida de los mamíferos terrestres. Cuando regresa junto a la sirena, pasa las páginas hasta alcanzar la sección de los animales africanos y le muestra la enorme fotografía de un elefante-. _Elefante_ , así se pronuncia -le aclara-. Son enormes y muy inteligentes, pero viven muy lejos de aquí, en la sabana -Viktor, dispuesto a que Yuuri aprenda un poco más sobre ello, pasa la página y le enseña fotos de leones, guepardos, suricatos y jirafas-. La vida animal de la tierra es vasta y variada, Yuuri. Cada criatura tiene sus necesidades, sus instintos y sus costumbres... ¡eso siempre me ha parecido asombroso y apasionante! -añade por último, con la mirada iluminada-.

-Yuuri, ajeno al pesar que sus palabras sobre viajes y rutas migratorias han evocado en el corazón de Viktor, ladea el rostro atendiendo a su descripción de los parajes naturales terrestres, esos que la sirena solo ha visto en su imaginación y, posiblemente, distan en muchos aspectos de la realidad. Piensa en vastos campos sembrados con mil colores, como un arrecife, pero mecido por la brisa en lugar de la corriente. Piensa en mariposas visitando los arbustos igual que pececitos nadando entre las hebras de una anémona, en grandes árboles como bosques de inmensas algas poblando las montañas, igual que acantilados e icebergs. Le encantaría adentrarse en los paisajes de los que le habla el humano con tamaño entusiasmo, ¡si tan solo dominase el arte de la transformación las suficientes horas como para moverse andando! Yuuri aún debe practicar y fortalecer la concentración que conlleva sostenerse sobre dos piernas, algo en lo que podría emplear su tiempo durante los próximos días. ¡Entonces podrán viajar juntos hasta los rincones más verdes y hermosos del mundo! Antes, quizá, debería informar a su familia acerca de la nueva amistad que ha forjado más allá de los límites de la costa con un terrestre, antes de que emprendan la marcha hacia las rocosas tierras gélidas de Alaska cuando llegue el verano, al menos. En fin, ¡ya reflexionará acerca de asuntos tan serios en otro momento! Ahora le apetece mucho aprender sobre la fauna que puebla la tierra, esa misma que Viktor accede a mostrarle en un tomo tan grueso y pesado como la cabeza de un cachalote. ¡Vaya, qué fascinante... cacharro! Aquello era lo que debía conocerse como _libro_ , cuyas imágenes de inmediato capturan por completo la atención de una sirenita que jamás había visto criaturas como los ñúes, las jirafas o los rinocerontes. Eran extraños, pero en el sentido más mágico de la palabra. Tan extraños como un tiburón mismo podría considerarse: único y maravilloso.- Son hermosos -susurra, repitiendo correctamente la palabra _elefante_ para sí mismo. Sus colmillos le recuerdan a las morsas, pero éstas carecen de unas orejotas tan amplias y unas patas tan gruesas. Es divertido descubrir que no se asemejan en nada a lo que Yuuri había imaginado.- Enseña más. Quiero ver, enseña animales, Viktor -le pide, contagiado por el genuino entusiasmo que el biólogo muestra al hablarle de las múltiples criaturas que habitan en cada ecosistema. ¡Aún no le ha mostrado un murciélago y le prometió que lo haría! La cabecita de Yuuri, sin embargo, funciona inquieta y veloz, por eso, antes de poder pedirle una imagen de uno de los adorables mamíferos voladores, ya tiene otra cuestión en mente:- Oh, ¿enseñarás algún día las ciudades enormes y las luces? Quiero ver la ciudad, nunca he visto antes -ruega soñador, batiendo la cola con ilusión.- Yuuri enseñará a cambio mi hogar. En el mar. Enseñaré mi familia a Viktor.

-A Viktor, cuya pasión por el mundo natural y los seres que lo habitan ya es desbordante de por sí, le basta el entusiasmo de Yuuri para comenzar a pasar las páginas de la enciclopedia sin parar. Cada vez que aparece la imagen de un nuevo animal, el biólogo se detiene y le explica algo de él a la sirena, que no parece sentirse intimidada por el gran volumen de nueva información con la que está siendo bombardeada. Yuuri era tan curioso que Viktor no puede sino desplegar todos sus conocimientos con el fin de satisfacer su inquieta cabecita, y eso le hace pensar que se complementan de maravilla. ¡Podrían aprender tanto el uno del otro...! Al ruso le encantaría enseñarle todo cuanto sabía, y no le importaría pasarse años enteros tal y como está ahora mismo, con un libro entre las manos y la atención de Yuuri completamente volcada sobre él. Jamás se había sentido tan admirado y reconocido por ningún humano-. A-ah... -el biólogo solo detiene sus explicaciones cuando Yuuri manifiesta su deseo de conocer esas ciudades plagadas de luces de las que le ha hablado. La criatura tiene una expresión tan dulce y soñadora que Viktor se siente incapaz de negarle nada, pero debe reconocer que ir de excursión a la ciudad no supondría una tarea sencilla-. Bueno, podríamos intentarlo, pero tendríamos que viajar en coche, y según parece no te gusta mucho -murmura, ya que tampoco quiere mentir o hacer promesas que luego no será capaz de cumplir-. Además, no podemos mantenerte mucho tiempo alejado del agua, sería peligroso para ti -añade, y estira la mano para acariciar una de las húmedas mejillas de la sirena. Desearía tener el poder de satisfacer todos sus caprichos, pero por desgracia han nacido en mundos muy distintos, así que tenían que adaptarse a las limitaciones que se les presentaban. Él, por ejemplo, tampoco podía respirar bajo el agua o soportar la presión de las profundidades, así que la única posibilidad que tenía para conocer a la familia de Yuuri era que ésta se acercara a la orilla... lo cual supondría un riesgo demasiado grande. Una sirena podía pasar desapercibida, ¿pero varias? Los radares y los pescadores las detectarían tarde o temprano-. Me encantaría ver tu hogar, Yuuri, de verdad que sí, pero... -susurra el ruso, algo abatido-. Me temo que es imposible.

-Yuuri ha contado con el placer de ser testigo de algunos los más hermosos espectáculos naturales, desde el desove del arrecife de coral hasta las auroras boreales, sin embargo no hay fenómeno que alcance la deslumbrante belleza que emana Viktor hablándole de aquello que le apasiona. Hay un brillo especial chipeando tras su mirada mientras lee los párrafos que inundan las páginas, un fulgor cargado de entusiasmo y pasión contagiosa que hace las delicias de la sirena mientras presta atención al biólogo, pues era encantador cuando explicaba aquello que más le gustaba, aunque divagase y se fuese por las ramas. Oh, adora escucharlo. Era hipnótico, mágico y todo un honor ser testigo del espectáculo que es su carita, ruborizada de emoción, mientras hace gala de la sabiduría que puebla su bulliciosa cabecita humana. A Yuuri nunca cesaría de fascinarle la inteligencia y perspicacia de las que Viktor era capaz. Cuando se explica lo hace con semejante claridad que la sirena, cuyas nociones acerca de zoología se limitaban a abarcar el área marina, cree convertirse en erudita, absorbiendo conceptos que en su vida había escuchado antes. La ilusión se quiebra, pese a todo, cuando el biólogo le recuerda las numerosas dificultades que una sirena encontraría ante la posibilidad de visitar áreas alejadas del mar, ya sea el monte o la ciudad. Para empezar, la idea de montar de nuevo en el coche no le hace ninguna gracia. Podría intentarlo, pero entonces se arriesgaría a sufrir debido a la sequedad, aún conjurando un hechizo que le permita caminar sobre dos piernas humanas. Después, tampoco debe olvidar el riesgo que implicaría dejarse ver en mitad de la urbe; Yuuri anhela vislumbrar esos grandes edificios que rascan los cielos de los que le ha hablado Viktor, pero tampoco quiere poner a su especie en peligro, así que, por el momento, piensa que deberá conformarse con observarlos desde la seguridad de los libros, al menos mientras no encuentren una alternativa. En cuanto a la idea de visitar el fondo oceánico junto al humano, bueno, _existen_ ciertos medios, pero eso no quiere decir que sean fáciles... ni que no entrañen sacrificios. Minako-sensei le habló una vez de un legendario ritual a través del que solo un hombre digno podría convertirse en un guardián de los mares a cambio de no volver a pisar tierra jamás. El hechizo aparecía en numerosas historias populares, por eso se especulaba que pudiera ser real. Verídico o ficticio, Yuuri nunca pediría al humano que dejase su vida entera atrás con el fin de acompañarle, pues sería de lo más egoísta, pero aún está a tiempo de comenzar a investigar el modo de que, algún día, conozca su hogar.- No es imposible. Ayudaré. Encontraré la manera -le promete, asintiendo con convicción a la par que vehemencia. De momento le apetece mucho continuar escuchando a Viktor hablarle del reino animal, así que se toma la libertad para pasar la página del libro y dedicar una tierna mirada de cachorrito a su humano favorito.- ¿Sigue leyendo para Yuuri? -le pide, dispuesto a oírle durante la noche entera.-

-Yuuri se muestra tan seguro al afirmar que encontrará el modo de que Viktor pueda conocer su hogar en el futuro que éste no puede sino sentirse enternecido. Para el biólogo, el _hogar_ de las sirenas era tan mágico y remoto como aquellos reinos construidos de roca y coral que se describían en los relatos de fantasía. Suponía que la realidad era más práctica y austera, y que Yuuri no habitaba en castillos hechos de perlas y conchas, pero eso no impide que se sienta emocionado. Para él, ser capaz de estudiar el modo de vida de las sirenas sería un tesoro en sí mismo. Ah, ojalá Yuuri tuviera razón. Ojalá pudieran encontrar un modo de que Viktor pudiera acompañarlo a las profundidades del océano-. Está bien -concede al final, ya que es más fácil dejarse llevar por la fantasía que oponerse a ella-. Confío en ti, Yuuri -añade, justo antes de volver a centrarse en el libro que tiene entre las manos. Viktor prolonga sus explicaciones sobre el reino animal hasta bien entrada la noche (incluso hay un momento en el que tiene que marcharse a buscar sus gafas de lectura para no forzar la vista), pero llega un momento en el que la voz comienza a flaquearle. Ah, ¡jamás había hablado tanto! Tampoco había podido disfrutar de un oído tan atento e interesado como el de Yuuri, cuyas preguntas parecían infinitas. Al biólogo le proporcionaba una enorme satisfacción poder resolver sus dudas sobre la vida en la tierra, y de hecho procura esmerarse en cada respuesta. No es que quiera impresionar a Yuuri con sus conocimientos o algo así, ¡por supuesto que no!, pero supone que no hay nada de malo en compartir la sabiduría que adquirió durante sus años de estudiante, ¿no?-. Ah, Yuuri, casi hemos llegado al final del libro -murmura Viktor, que siente la garganta reseca y los labios cortados. Estaba agotado después de tanto leer, ¡pero se sentía tremendamente feliz!-. Además es bastante tarde. ¿Qué te parece si continuamos mañana? -Viktor aún tiene de muchísimos temas sobre los que hablarle a su sirenita (historia, arte, astronomía...), pero por desgracia no puede dejar de lado sus responsabilidades más cotidianas. Al día siguiente tendría que regresar al acuario y enfrentarse a una nueva jornada de trabajo, así que le convendría acostarse y descansar-. ¿Dónde quieres dormir esta noche? -le pregunta a su invitado, ya que el espacio bajo el grifo no pareció ser de su agrado. Esta vez podía escoger entre quedarse en la bañera de agua salada o acaparar el futón de Viktor, ya que éste estaría encantado de compartirlo-.

-Yuuri estira las orejas y se ruboriza al escuchar a Viktor asegurarle que _confía en él_. Sus labios se separan y la sirena boquea cual pececillo fuera del agua, invadida por la ternura que le produce descubrir que ha encontrado un buen amigo en el humano. Cuando Yuuri cruzó la costa y trepó el acantilado en busca del hombre al que pidió matrimonio sin que éste fuera consciente de ello, no esperaba encontrarse a un biólogo tan dulce, tan honesto y sencillo como Viktor, quien se le antoja más precioso que nunca al regresar del salón con las gafas puestas para continuar con la lectura. Enseguida intuye que el curioso instrumento le ayuda a ver con claridad, a juzgar por la delicada curvatura del cristal y por el contexto en el que siempre las usa. Sean las lentes de utilidad o no, le aportan un aire distinguido que seduce por completo a la sirena, quien no le saca el ojo de encima mientras atiende a una narración que resulta ser de lo más instructiva. A Yuuri le encanta aprender, de verdad que sí, sin embargo es incapaz de reprimir un delicado bostezo al terminar la primera lectura de la que espera que sean cientos de ellas. Ha pasado un día increíble, pero hasta las criaturas más enérgicas requieren dormir y eso incluye a Viktor, cuya expresión denota un cansancio palpable en sus ojitos claramente adormilados. La pregunta que arroja entonces prende cierta incertidumbre en Yuuri, de todas maneras, debido a que le encantaría difrutar de una superficie tan cómoda y blandita como lo era la cama de Viktor durante la noche, pero le preocupa invadir el espacio íntimo que era su dormitorio y, consencuentemente, incomodarlo.- Uhm, aquí. Dormiré aquí -decide al fin, sumergiendo los brazos con el fin de acomodarse. El espacio es reducido, de eso no cabe duda, dado que la sirena es incapaz de enroscar por completo la cola en su interior y termina haciendo asomar la aleta, llegando a tocar las baldosas con ella, ¡pero no es motivo por el que preocuparse! Le gustan los rincones pequeños, le hacen sentir seguro y arropado, así que en la bañera dormirá estupendamente.-

-Viktor asiente cuando escucha la respuesta de Yuuri; si hubiera sabido que éste prefería dormir a su lado y sobre el futón no le habría puesto ni un solo impedimento, pero como la sirena parece bastante convencida de querer dormir en la bañera, el biólogo no hace ningún comentario al respecto. Por lo menos ahora cuenta con agua salada-. Muy bien -murmura pues, y vuelve a pasar los dedos sobre la húmeda cabecita de Yuuri con el fin de hacerle un último mimo. El gesto, sin embargo, se le antoja insuficiente, así que se inclina sobre él y le da un beso en la frente antes de abandonar el cuarto de baño y buscar el futón portátil. Esta vez logra colocarlo en un ángulo más adecuado, lo suficientemente lejos de la bañera como para no verse tan afectado por la humedad pero aprovechando un espacio libre que le permitirá estirarse cómodamente. Viktor, además, no se olvida de instalar el despertador sobre el lavabo; la idea de regresar al acuario y separarse de Yuuri le resulta incluso más molesta que el día anterior, pero no puede hacer nada por evitar sus responsabilidades-. Mañana estaré trabajando en los despachos del acuario -le cuenta a la sirena mientras se dedica a buscar una toalla pequeña en el armario. No quiere utilizarla para secar el suelo ni nada parecido, sino que la enrolla para improvisar una almohada que deja cerca de la bañera, donde Yuuri podrá utilizarla en caso de necesitarla-. No podremos vernos en los tanques, así que será mejor que no te cueles por los conductos -a Viktor no dejaba de darle miedo que los sistemas de seguridad del recinto detectaran a Yuuri aunque fuera por casualidad, así que prefiere que se abstenga a acercarse al recinto mientras él no pueda estar cerca para vigilarlo-. Buenas noches, sirenita -susurra, dulce como la miel, antes de apagar la luz y colarse bajo los cobertores de su nido portátil-. Ten dulces sueños.

-Yuuri se acaricia el punto en la frente que ha besado Viktor y esboza una tonta sonrisa para sí mismo. No es la primera vez que el humano muestra su cariño con ese gesto, revolucionando ese banco de pececillos que habitan en el vientre de la sirena sin, al parecer, ser consciente del efecto que tienen sus besos en ella. Para cuando regresa cargando con el futón, no solo Yuuri ya se había acomodado dispuesto a cerrar los ojos y dormir, sino que vuelve a erguir la espalda para observar las acciones del humano con una ceja enarcada en confusión. Ah, ¡creía que pasaría la noche en su dormitorio! Por una parte le alegra descubrir la férrea disposición del biólogo a acompañarle, pero, por otro lado, la sirena detestaría ser causa de su incomodidad, ¡en especial cuando dispone de un lugar tan confortable y seguro para descansar como lo era su cuarto! Podrá defenderse solo, ya se lo ha dicho, en caso de toparse con cualquier amenaza, así que no necesita un guardián ni nada por el estilo... aunque tal vez, y solo _tal vez_ , una parte de él hierva en ganas por dormir junto a su amigo. Yuuri se debate entre mencionar el dormitorio o permanecer callado mientras Viktor se acurruca, disuadiendo a la sirena de sus pensamientos al comentarle que no podrán reunirse en los recintos exteriores del acuario, pues estará muy ocupado con asuntos burocráticos que Yuuri intuye de extrema importancia.- Vale -le responde, asintiendo sin protestar. Después del despliegue de sabiduría del que su humano preferido ha presumido hoy, Yuuri está seguro de que no habrá objetivo que se le resista mañana en el trabajo, así que sonríe, contento, y se hace un ovillo sumergido en el agua tras dejar escapar un suspiro.- Buenas noches, Viktor -repite, imitando su tierna despedida antes de cerrar los ojos y perderse en el mundo de los sueños. La noche transcurre tranquila para la sirena, sin pesadillas, aunque vuelve a despertar al amanecer por culpa del incómodo dolor que tanto la postura como el duro mármol de la bañera le estaban provocando en las articulaciones. Con los primeros rayos de sol, Yuuri sale muy cuidadoso del agua, evitando salpicar, y se acurruca junto al biólogo, usando la toalla doblada a modo de almohada. Allí acostado aguarda a que la estridente melodía del despertador anuncie el inicio de la rutina, esa misma que le apartará de Viktor durante la mayor parte del día. Cada minuto que pase a su lado ahora, por tanto, no será tiempo mal invertido. Yuuri no se deja vencer por el pesar, sino que le sobran motivos por los que comenzar el día con entusiasmo: para empezar, la perspectiva de explorar a fondo las habitaciones, así como las inmediaciones a la cabaña, se le antojan de lo más emocionantes. Además, le gustaría mucho aprovechar la calma del acantilado para ensayar su magia. Era el entorno ideal y no puede esperar.-

-Viktor, después de que Yuuri haya hecho mención a su mundo, no puede sino soñar que nada hasta las profundidades del océano para descubrirlo por su propia cuenta. En su subconsciente, el hogar de la sirena está tallado en un enorme arrecife de colores, donde los peces nadan de un lado al otro y las ostras producen perlas de cristal que atrapan los rayos del sol. Viktor, además, sueña con las canciones de Yuuri y con la luz que surge desde sus escamas cada vez que está emocionado. Sueña que se toman de las manos y que nadan juntos, descubriendo pequeños tesoros enterrados en la arena. Es un sueño hermoso, al menos hasta que que se oscurece bajo la la proa de un enorme submarino que surge de la nada para destruir el bonito paraíso que es el territorio de las sirenas. Viktor intenta gritar para que se detengan, pero entonces recuerda que no tiene branquias y termina braceando con el fin de alcanzar una superficie que está demasiado lejos. El agua salada le quema en la garganta y le llena el pecho, arrebatándole la energía poco a poco. Sobre el futón, y torturado por semejante pesadilla, el biólogo se remueve, frunce el ceño y bracea. Sus manos se enredan en los cobertores, y es entonces cuando consigue despertar entre jadeos y temblores-. ¡Yuuri! -exclama, incorporándose rápidamente. El familiar estampado de la cortinilla de la ducha sirve para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad en cuestión de segundos, así que Viktor se obliga a inspirar profundamente y comprueba que, en efecto, no tiene los pulmones llenos de agua salada-. Qué sueño más horrible... -murmura, justo antes de percatarse de que Yuuri está justo a su lado, y no en el interior de la bañera. Cielos, ¡espera no haberlo asustado!-.

-Yuuri dormita plácido y contento junto al cálido cuerpo de su amigo cuando comienza a percibir cierta actividad bullir bajo el futón que cubre a Viktor. Al separar un párpado, la sirena se percata de que el humano ha comenzado a patalear entre los cobertores, sofocado, gimoteando cual animal herido como si las mantas le quemasen sobre la piel ahora en lugar de protegerle y arroparle. ¿Una pesadilla, quizá? Yuuri frunce el ceño a medida que comienza a temer que se trate de algo peor, solo para descubrir que, en efecto, no se equivocaba al deducir que el biólogo estaba siendo acosado por un sueño desagradable. Enseguida reacciona cuando Viktor abre los ojos y se incorpora de un súbito sobresalto, incitando a la sirena a erguirse y posar una mano sobre su regazo.- _Viktor_ -lo llama, no sin cierta preocupación, antes de alzar la mano hacia su mejilla con el fin de acunársela bajo sus dedos palmeados.- Tranquilo. Tranquilo, solo sueño. Yuuri está aquí -se apresura a susurrarle, trinando a continuación y con mucha suavidad una canción dulce como la melodía de un mirlo. El detestable estruendo del despertador invade entonces el cuarto de baño y le interrumpe el canto, algo que la sirena considera una falta de respeto gravísima a su persona y no reprime un resoplido antes de estirar el brazo para pulsar el botón de apagado. ¿Significa eso que Viktor debe marcharse ya? Confía en que pueda aguardar unos minutos, apenas un puñado de segundos más a su lado, para que Yuuri pueda entonar una alegre canción de buenos días que, con un poco de suerte, disuada a su subconsciente de volver a recrear imágenes angustiosas que le perturben el sueño. Así, aún un poco adormilado, Yuuri recuesta la cabeza junto al hombro del humano y transforma en notas musicales la alegría que le produce haber descansado tan bien junto a Viktor, como si fueran compañeros y su relación no se basase en una extraña amistad entre dos especies. La melodía es una pequeña celebración de los muchos descubrimientos que han realizado juntos, y para cuando toca a su fin, la sirena aguarda que su querido amigo se encuentre más tranquilo, con renovadas fuerzas para enfrentarse a un nuevo día en el trabajo.- Buenos días -le dice, sonriente.-

-Viktor se rasca la nunca con cierta vergüenza. Cielos, Yuuri parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que le había ocurrido, ya que corre a consolarlo mediante sus preciosas canciones de sirena. El ruso no se resiste, y tampoco se queja cuando su amigo decide silenciar el estruendo del despertador que los ha interrumpido, sino que se queda echado en el futón mientras disfruta de la placentera melodía que lo envuelve y arrulla. Ah, Yuuri tenía, definitivamente, la voz más hermosa del universo. No solo consigue que se olvide de la terrible pesadilla que lo ha atormentado, sino que lo deja blandito, tierno y con muchas ganas de mimos. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que Viktor no compartía su cama (o su futón improvisado, en este caso) con nadie, y últimamente ni siquiera había podido abrazar a su esponjosa Makkachin. Normalmente era medio capaz de tolerar la soledad, pero durante las noches y las mañanas se volvía especialmente punzante. Aquello de amanecer y descubrirte solo en una casa demasiado silenciosa era terrible, y es por eso que aprecia tanto la compañía de la sirena-. Hmmm... -Viktor ronronea de forma perezosa, nuevamente adormilado gracias a la canción de la sirena, y usa los brazos para buscar su cuerpo entre los cobertores. En circunstancias normales no se habría atrevido a abrazar tan estrechamente a Yuuri, mucho menos cuando se encontraban en la intimidad de una cama, pero ahora mismo le parece la mejor idea del mundo. Solo necesitaba compartir su calor con alguien, sentir la presencia de otra criatura a su lado, obtener una prueba palpable de que no se encuentra solo-. Buenos días -susurra al fin, hablando contra el cuello de Yuuri. La sirena huele a sal, a océano y a brisa marina, y esos son tres de los aromas preferidos del biólogo-. Gracias por tu canción -añade, resistiendo el instinto que lo empuja a repartir un sendero de besos de agradecimiento a lo largo de la mandíbula de su amigo... aunque eso no evita que le roce las branquias con los labios-. ¿Qué tal has dormido hoy?

-Yuuri cree arder en el instante que Viktor decide eliminar la distancia entre sus cuerpos y atraparlo en un abrazo, dejando escapar un sorprendido jadeo antes de atreverse a corresponder el gesto. Un gesto que, por cierto, ha sido totalmente inesperado. Había oído hablar acerca de los efectos secundarios que determinadas canciones podían producir en criaturas susceptibles, como los delfines, algunas focas y, por supuesto, los humanos, pero Yuuri ha necesitado pasar tiempo junto a Viktor para comprender que hay algo de realidad en las historias que se contaban acerca de las hipnóticas melodías que las sirenas eran capaces de entonar. No pretendía seducir al biólogo con su canto (no _mucho_ , al menos), sino tranquilizarlo, aunque no puede sino alegrarse de haber descubierto la positiva impresión que su voz ha producido en Viktor. Al principio lo celebra batiendo la cola sobre el mármol, disfrutando de la cercanía; después, sin embargo, Yuuri se queda inmóvil, jadeando acalorado, cuando los sedosos labios del humano le acarician cerca de las branquias. Un estallido de magma candente se detona en su vientre en ese instante, fundiéndose bajo el ardor del aliento ajeno rozándole la piel, las delicadas aberturas de sus branquias, su cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja. El corazón de Yuuri se dispara y no puede sino sentir que se derrite entre los brazos de Viktor, pese al riesgo que entraña relajarse en un rincón tan íntimo como lo eran los cobertores de su futón. Ah, tiene tan cerca sus labios, ¡tan cerca!, sería cuestión de virar el rostro apenas unos centímetros para atraparle la boca en un beso de buenos días, pero ceder ante la tentación sería un error. No puede cruzar los límites de la hermosa confianza que Viktor le ha entregado. Desconoce a qué ha venido el arrebato de afecto que ha abordado a su humano querido, pero no piensa quejarse, sino que se dedicará a recrearse en el cariño que le ofrece mientras así se lo permita.- Ah, bien. Mucho mejor -le responde, temblando. Ah, no puede controlar la emoción que le corre a través de las venas, empujándole a vibrar de pura dicha.- ¿Y Viktor? -le pregunta, separando la cabeza antes fruncir delicadamente el ceño.- Baño no es cama. Viktor debe dormir en cama -le recuerda, pues le inquieta la posibilidad de que pasar una noche tras otra durmiendo en el suelo del cuarto de baño vayan a mermar el descanso y, sobre todo, la salud del humano.-

-Viktor es una persona cariñosa. Siempre lo ha sido, sobre todo con sus seres queridos, a los que solía agobiar a base de abrazos, besos y pellizcos en las mejillas cuando aún vivía en San Petersburgo. La soledad a la que ha tenido que adaptarse durante el último par de años, sin embargo, lo ha dejado absolutamente sediento de afecto, así que en cuanto alguien le muestra un pequeño ápice de ternura, el biólogo se aferra a ella sin dudarlo. Puede que sea un defecto, o puede que no, pero el caso es que no puede controlarlo, mucho menos cuando cuenta con la compañía de una sirena preciosa, tierna y coqueta que le alegra el corazón con sus trinos mañaneros. Viktor, en el fondo, sabe que no hace bien abrazándose a Yuuri de un modo tan íntimo, pero se promete que cesará su actitud en cuanto éste de la más mínima muestra de incomodidad. Solo necesita estar así un poco más, cinco minutitos de nada. Después de eso se levantará de la cama y se enfrentará a nueva la jornada de trabajo como el adulto responsable que es-. Baño es cama si Viktor puede dormir cerca de Yuuri -le replica a la sirena con una sonrisa la mar de resuelta. Sí, puede que la esterilla del futón no sea capaz de eliminar la dureza del suelo de mármol o el frío que se cuela por su espalda, pero el ruso sabe que no logrará descansar en una estancia en la que no pueda vigilar a la sirena. Si se fuera a la cama, sentiría la necesidad de levantarse y asomarse al cuarto de baño cada media hora, solo para asegurarse de que su especial invitado estuviera bien. Ah, Viktor desearía tener una de esas bañeras con patas que pueden moverse de un lugar a otro. ¿Cuánto costarán? ¿Serán muy caras? Puede que sea capaz de adquirir una si invierte un par de meses de su sueldo de becario-. ¿Quieres que vuelva a llevarte al mar hoy? -le pregunta de pronto a Yuuri, apartando la idea de la bañera portátil por un segundo-. Puedes quedarte aquí si lo prefieres, pero tendrás que prometerme que te mantendrás hidratado.

-Yuuri arruga el entrecejo igual que una pasa ante la atrevida respuesta que le ofrece Viktor. ¡No se lo cree ni él! Es posible que la sirena no haya pasado una noche acostada sobre una cama jamás, pero si hay algo de lo que está convencida es de que la comodidad no tenía comparación, ¡así que Viktor no puede engañarle! Agradece su consideración y su disposición a permanecer a su lado en todo caso, pero Yuuri es adulto y posee los medios por los que avisar a Viktor de su disconformidad en caso de dormir separados. Sucede que la sirena, para ser tan avispada en algunos aspectos, no se percata de la visceral necesidad que corroe al biólogo por dormir acompañado. Desde su punto de vista, Viktor está sufriendo en vano las incomodidades del duro y frío mármol, puesto que da por sentado que prefiere descansar en su mullida y confortable cama antes que dentro del cuarto de baño. Está a punto de intentar expresárselo, de hecho, cuando el humano se encarga de llevar la conversación por una ruta diferente; por esta vez, pese a su desagrado, lo dejará estar. Es una suerte que la sirena aún no se haya enterado de las perspectivas de su dulce Viktor de malgastar su escaso sueldo en conseguirle una bañera portátil, ¡nunca se lo permitiría! Aunque, caprichoso como era Yuuri en según qué ocasiones, no dudaría en agradecérselo, igual que muestra su gratitud por recibir compañía durante la noche.- ¡Sí, quedo aquí! -le responde de inmediato, entusiasmado, como si tuviera las palabras preparadas bajo la lengua. Es un alivio descubrir que Viktor estará dispuesto a concederle su cabaña mientras él está lejos, dado que no descartaba la posibilidad de que insistiera en bajarlo a la playa. Es cierto que le encantaría estirar la cola y nadar durante un buen puñado de horas, pero tiene asuntos más importantes a los que atender. Ensayar conjuros, probarse las camisas de Viktor y salir al jardín a olisquear las flores eran ahora sus prioridades.- Estaré en bañera y cuidaré de mí mismo -le asegura, llevándose una mano al corazón para enfatizar sus palabras. Viktor puede estar tranquilo en lo que respecta a sus escamas, porque Yuuri se encargará de mantenerlas en buen estado durante las horas que pase fuera de casa.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y la semana que viene introduciremos a un nuevo personaje... Huehuehue.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pues se ponen las cosas intensas y guarrillas entre Viktor y Yuuri en este capítulo al fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos añadido una nueva tag, prestadle atención antes de leer, por si acaso.

-Viktor alza las cejas, sorprendido, al descubrir que Yuuri prefiere pasar el día en la cabaña. Vaya, lo cierto es que habría jurado que la sirena escogería ir a nadar un rato a mar abierto, ya que la bañera es un pobre sustituto de su hábitat natural, pero se alegra de que su hogar se le antoje lo suficientemente cómodo para querer permanecer en él todo el día-. Muy bien, eso es exactamente lo que quería escuchar -le dice a Yuuri, cuyas redonditas mejillas se le antojan demasiado adorables como para no tomarlas entre las manos-. Pero tendremos que establecer ciertas normas, ¿de acuerdo? -añade, ya que el desconocimiento de Yuuri podía llevarlo a realizar ciertas conductas peligrosas-. Puedes coger toda la comida de la nevera que quieras, pero no intentes cocinarla por tu cuenta o encender los aparatos de la cocina -eso es lo primero que le pide, ya que lo último que quería era que la sirena se quemara con la vitrocerámica o que provocara un incendio al poner el horno en marcha-. Tampoco puedes salir al porche o abrirle la puerta a nadie. El cartero pasa algunas mañanas, pero si lo ignoras dejará el correo en la puerta y se marchará por donde ha venido -sí, aquello también era importante. Viktor no quería que Yuuri se expusiera a la mirada de desconocidos, mucho menos mientras él estuviera trabajando en el acuario, ya que no podría protegerlo en caso de que lo necesitara. Ese temor, de hecho, le evoca una idea-: Ya sé, dejaré mi número grabado en el marcador del teléfono, así podrás llamarme en caso de que necesites algo urgente. -Viktor supone que Yuuri ni siquiera sabe lo que es un teléfono, pero con lo listo que es seguro que será capaz de comprender su funcionamiento después de una rápida explicación-. Si te portas bien te traeré algo rico para cenar cuando vuelva del acuario -promete al final, antes de obligarse a incorporarse con el fin de iniciar su ritual mañanero. Piensa preparar unas ricas tostadas con atún y tomate fresco para desayunar, ¡seguro que a Yuuri le resultan deliciosas!-.

-Yuuri se cruza de brazos ante la mención a las normas. Ah, es frustrante, ¿qué parte no entiende Viktor acerca de saber cuidarse solo? Sabe que debe abstenerse de iniciar el contacto con otros humanos, esconderse de ellos, incluso, pues un encuentro desafortunado no solo lo pondría a él en peligro, sino a los cientos de clanes que habitan los mares en absoluto secreto desde hace miles de años. Al especificar que se refiere a los desconocidos electrodomésticos, no obstante, la sirena suaviza su expresión. De acuerdo, puede llegar a comprender su preocupación, pero Yuuri no se atrevería a encender la cocina sin los conocimientos adecuados; el fuego, además, es un elemento con el que está tan poco familiarizado que le impone mucho respeto, por lo que prefiere mantenerse alejado. Ha comido estupendamente durante el último par de días, por lo que no pasará hambre mientras permanezca en la cabaña aguardando al regreso del humano, razón por la cual tampoco hurgará en la nevera para robarle comida. No estaría bien aprovecharse de la hospitalidad de Viktor despojándole de sus reservas, aunque se las haya ofrecido; es más, debería volver al mar y cazar pececillos con los que reponer la nevera, ¡sería una excelente forma de mostrar cuán agradecido se siente por haberlo acogido en su hogar! Pero ya lo hará más adelante. Ahora la perspectiva del desayuno eclipsa cualquier otra idea en la cabecita de Yuuri, cuyo amor por la comida, en especial la comida _servida por Viktor_ , colapsa todos sus sentidos. Tras la marcha del biólogo hacia la cocina, la sirena toma asiento sobre la pequeña banqueta del baño y estira la espalda con el fin de acicalarse de cara al espejo, donde el reflejo le ofrece una imagen algo desastrosa, pero con posible solución. Ah, ¿ese es el aspecto que ofrece por las mañanas? ¿Qué le pasa a sus mechones de pelo? Cada uno mira hacia un lado y no puede consentirlo, por eso se apresura a sacudirse la cabellera húmeda y ordenarse el peinado. Viktor lucía hermoso y radiante en todo momento, incluso recién levantado, ¿cuál sería su secreto? Sea cual fuere, el pobre corazoncito de Yuuri no soporta tanta belleza, ¡era injusto! Quizá el truco recaiga en los numerosos productos perfumados que expone en las repisas del baño. Ya los investigará más tarde; ha llegado el momento de arrastrarse hasta la cocina y sentarse a gozar de un exquisito desayuno con una pinta deliciosa. ¡Por no mencionar el maravilloso aroma del atún! Las tostadas dejan la boca de la sirena haciéndose agua.- ¿Qué harás en el trabajo hoy? -le pregunta muy curioso, cuidando como nunca su pronunciación tras relamerse igual que un gatito. Ya que no podrá hacerle una visita, decide indagar ahora.-

-Viktor se esmera en preparar un rico desayuno del que disfrutar junto a Yuuri antes de tomar asiento justo frente a él. Vaya, hasta ahora se había sentido tan impresionado por la presencia de la sirena que no se había parado a pensar en lo extraño y divertido que resultaba verla allí, instalada en la cocina. Su magia, por decirlo de alguna manera, parecía estar fuera de lugar en un sitio tan cotidiano y humano, pero el biólogo no puede sino agradecer su compañía mientras esboza una sonrisa-. Papeleo -responde mientras le da el primer bocado a su tostada de atún, encogiéndose de hombros con más resignación que entusiasmo-. Lo más probable es que me tengan delante de la pantalla de un ordenador toda la mañana, y eso es tan aburrido... -se lamenta, liberando un suspiro-. Me gusta más cuando puedo estar cerca de los acuarios o hablando con los visitantes -añade. Por desgracia, el trabajo de un becario no consistía en hacer las visitas guiadas (aunque muchas veces había sido el encargado de redactar el guión del guía), y tampoco en dar de comer a las distintas especies que nadaban tras los cristales-. Por lo menos tendré noticias sobre la tesis de los erizos -recuerda, y se mordisquea el labio con nerviosismo antes de darle otro par de bocados a su desayuno. No quería ilusionarse, de verdad que no, pero había invertido tanto tiempo y tanta pasión en aquél informe que creía haberse ganado el derecho a verlo publicado en el compendio anual del acuario. Ah, aquél podría ser un paso muy importante en su, uh, _carrera_ , el billete que le permitiría salir de la sombra del becariado y convertirse en un auténtico profesional en el campo de la biología marina. Todos sus amigos pensaron que se volvió loco cuando se trasladó a Japón desde Rusia con el fin de perseguir sus sueños, ¡así que le encantaría poder demostrar que no se había equivocado!-. Voy a cambiarme -le anuncia a Yuuri. Asearse y vestirse a penas le toma un puñado de minutos, así que le sobra tiempo para regresar a la cocina y prepararse un tupper para el medio día-. Supongo que vas a invertir la mañana en investigar hasta el último rincón de la casa, ¿verdad? -le pregunta mientas tanto a Yuuri, a quien le dedica una pícara mirada-. Tendré que esconder mis cosas secretas.

-Viktor deberá disculpar a Yuuri un instante para darle un momento de intimidad con el increíble, magnífico, excepcional desayuno que le ha preparado, pues cree estar a punto de experimentar un orgasmo en las papilas gustativas. Oh, cuando el pan cruje entre sus colmillos, la sirena cierra los ojos y gime en torno a la tostada, deleitándose en el sabor del atún y el jugo del tomate como si de un manjar divino se tratase. Enrosca, bate y agita la cola bajo la mesa con deleite, posando la rebanada sobre el plato antes de relamerse y asentir tras escuchar la respuesta del humano. Así que _papeleo_. Papeleo, papeleo, papeleo. Papel. Viktor, posiblemente, se refiere a que deberá sentarse a redactar un libro, a juzgar por la similitud de la palabra con el material que empleaban los humanos para fabricar los tomos de las enciclopedias. ¡Con lo listo que era, Yuuri no dudaría en que el biólogo fuese a convertirse pronto en autor! Comprende, además, que el carácter amigable y extrovertido de Viktor le empujase a desear la compañía de sus congéneres durante la jornada laboral, pero la sirena, en su ingenuidad, no tarda en asumir que si Viktor termina pronto de escribir podrá reunirse con sus compañeros antes de regresar a la cabaña. _Te deseo mucha suerte hoy en el trabajo_ , le canturrea, lamentando carecer de un mejor medio por el que expresarle sus buenas intenciones.- Todo saldrá bien -añade después, en una lengua que Viktor pueda entender, acompañando las palabras con una afable sonrisa. Por lo que intuye, el humano aguarda la valoración de su tesis por parte de sus superiores, los cuales, por supuesto, le darán el visto bueno antes de ascender a Viktor. Así funcionaba el mundo profesional de los humanos, ¿no? Era un constante ascenso a través del esfuerzo, y no había conocido a nadie más afanado que Viktor en su trabajo. Ignorando las auténticas complicaciones del panorama laboral en el que se mueve su humano preferido, Yuuri regresa a prestar toda su atención a la tostada, tomándose su tiempo para olisquear y espachurrar entre los dedos un pedacito de tomate antes de limpiarse la mano de un lametón, momento que el biólogo considera oportuno para tomarle el pelo haciendo mención a, uh, esos _secretos_ que pretende ocultar antes de que la intrépida sirena se lance a fisgonear cada esquina de la casa.- Y-Yuuri investiga, pero no curiosea cosas secretas -promete con agitado disimulo. _Cosas secretas como el pene morado que guarda en el cajón de la mesita,_ piensa después, comenzando a brillar desde la punta de la nariz hasta el extremo de las orejas como el mentiroso que era. La culpabilidad burbujea en su estómago, pero no le queda otra que tragársela. Solo era una mentirijilla de nada. De acuerdo, sabe que Viktor esconde un amuleto cargado de connotaciones sexuales junto a su lecho, pero, ¿acaso importa? En absoluto. No merece la pena comentárselo, siquiera. Podrá fingir que no ha visto nada.-

-Viktor deja escapar una alegre y divertida carcajada, enternecido por el repentino y luminoso rubor que ha encendido el rostro de la sirenita. En ese momento ni siquiera recuerda la existencia del vibrador de silicona que guarda junto a la cama, así que jamás se le ocurriría pensar que Yuuri hubiera dado con él por accidente. ¡Habría muerto de vergüenza!-. Bueno, esto ya está... -murmura para sí mismo después de meter su almuerzo en la mochila del trabajo. Ya lo tiene todo preparado, pero como aún le quedan unos minutos de margen antes de tener que abandonar la cabaña, decide que los invertirá enseñándole una última cosa a Yuuri-. Mira esto -le dice mientras se acerca a él, mostrándole su tableta electrónica. Es un modelo un poco antiguo (Viktor tuvo que comprarla de segunda mano), pero funciona de maravilla y, lo más importante, puede utilizarse como un excelente método de aprendizaje. El biólogo le enseña a Yuuri cómo desbloquearla, acceder a Internet y realizar búsquedas utilizando no el teclado, sino el micrófono. Si la utilizaba así, la sirena podría emplear la tableta para saciar su curiosidad respecto a los conceptos que ya había aprendido a pronunciar en voz alta-. Bueno, ahora tengo que marcharme -dice al finalizar la explicación, que le ha tomado un puñado de minutos. La idea de irse no le resulta nada atractiva (todo lo contrario, en realidad), pero no tiene elección. Su único consuelo es pensar que están a punto de entrar en el fin de semana, y que eso le proporcionará un par de días libres-. Cuídate mucho, Yuuri -insiste, agachándose para ponerse a la altura de la sirena mientras le dedica una sonrisa-. Volveré por la tarde, antes de que te des cuenta -le promete, y se inclina para darle un besito en la mejilla antes de ponerse en pie y recoger sus cosas. Dejar a Yuuri hace que el corazón le pese de un modo desagradable, así que tiene que inspirar hondo para animarse a montar en la bicicleta e iniciar su camino hacia el acuario. Esta mañana no tiene prisa, así que se dedica a disfrutar del paisaje marítimo que le ofrece la costa mientras atraviesa las calles y los paseos, permitiendo que su belleza le infunda ánimos con los que enfrentarse a la nueva jornada-.

-Yuuri aparta a un lado la imagen de la polla escondida en el cajón para contemplar con súbito interés la pantalla táctil que Viktor le trae desde su dormitorio. Es un cachivache _fascinante_ , más, incluso, que las bombillas, puesto que basta con toquetear su superficie para acceder a múltiples actividades, tal y como el humano le enseña antes de de partir hacia el trabajo... no sin antes encargarse de ruborizar a Yuuri una vez más con ese inesperado besito que planta en su mejilla. _Aún no te has marchado y ya quiero volver a verte_ , suspira la sirena con un dulce tarareo, despidiéndose de Viktor agitando la mano antes de dejar escapar un agónico gruñidito. De seguir mostrando una actitud tan cariñosa, su delicado corazoncito enamorado no sobrevivirá a la encantadora compañía del biólogo más tierno que ha conocido nunca. ¡Menuda tragedia no ser correspondido en sus sentimientos! Yuuri prefiere no pararse demasiado tiempo a reflexionar en el amor hacia Viktor que crece en su interior, de lo contrario terminará por inundar la cabaña con una afligida canción que llame la atención de todo el vecindario. ¡Ahora debe distraerse y emplear al máximo el día para practicar sus hechizos! Ante todo, primero echará un vistazo al exterior a través de las ventanas para asegurarse de que no hay carteros en las inmediaciones; solo comprobándolo por sí misma la sirena se quedará tranquila. Después, acomodándose sobre el centro de la alfombra que cubre el suelo del salón, Yuuri estira la cola, exhala un concentrado suspirito, y pronuncia una serie de notas, recreando el cántico que Minako le enseñó para conjurar un par de perfectas, articuladas, musculosas y _escamosas_ piernas humanas. La imagen que ofrece su nuevo par de extremidades no es ideal, pero cuando dobla las rodillas y estira los dedos de los pies, esos mismos a los que no prestó atención la primera vez que empleó las piernas para subir el acantilado, Yuuri descubre que el hechizo ha salido mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba. ¡Tiene piernas! ¡Lo ha logrado! Minako-sensei estaría muy orgullosa si pudiera verlo ahora mismo. ¡Puede erguirse y andar! Eso cree, al menos, hasta que prueba a levantarse y verse abordado por una repentina sensación de vértigo que solo desaparece cuando se apoya junto a la pared. Su concentración amenaza con quebrarse antes de lo esperado al echar un vistazo al rincón entre sus piernas, porque al encontrarse con su gruesa y flácida polla allí colgando, Yuuri está a punto de sufrir un mareo de la risa. ¡Es muy mona y pequeña! Nunca había visto los genitales de un hombre humano, aunque duda que el pene de Viktor sea tan chiquitín como el que Yuuri se ha puesto... Ah, ¡ya se explorará más tarde! Ahora prefiere indagar otros rincones. Los del salón, en concreto, comenzando por la gran pantalla, similar a la tableta que el biólogo le ha prestado, que destaca en el centro de un bonito mueble de madera repleto de fotografías.-

-Viktor no se había equivocado al aventurar que le aguardaba un día repleto de papeleo. Tras pasar por la cafetería y repartir la primera ronda de cafés de la mañana, el biólogo se ve obligado a sentarse en el modesto escritorio que le asignaron (en realidad no es un escritorio en sí, sino más bien un montón de cajas de panfletos apiladas junto a una ventana) y a teclear como si en ello le fuera la vida. Algunas de sus tareas pendientes son redactar un informe sobre la visita de los ornitólogos, solicitar la entrega de nuevos materiales de mantenimiento para los acuarios o maquetar las estadísticas que reflejan el flujo de visitantes que han pasado por el acuario a lo largo de los dos últimos meses. Viktor intenta volcarse completamente en la tarea, pero sus pensamientos se desvían para evocar a Yuuri en más de una ocasión. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora mismo la sirenita? ¿Se lo estará pasando bien mientras curiosea la cabaña? ¿Echará de menos el mar? ¿Se habrá peleado con la tablet? Viktor ríe al pensar en eso último, pero tiene que disimular y emitir un suave carraspeo cuando recibe la inesperada visita de uno de sus compañeros. Bueno, no se trata de un compañero, sino de Satoshi, el secretario del departamento de coordinación de publicaciones del acuario, quien probablemente ha acudido para hablarle de su tesis sobre los erizos de mar. Viktor, expectante, se vuelve hacia él y le dedica una mirada cargada de expectación. Satoshi siempre lo había intimidado un poco, pero no porque fuera un superior, sino porque tenía un aura bastante seria y severa, algo que se contraponía totalmente a su naturaleza alegre y extrovertida. Además, el japonés siempre lo miraba como si fuera uno de los diminutos pequeños pececillos que nadaban en los tanques-. "Tienes talento, Viktor" -es lo primero que le dice mientras arroja la carpeta con la tesis junto a su portátil-. "Pero lo desperdicias hablando de cosas que ya no le interesan a nadie. ¿Erizos de mar? ¿Quién querría perder el tiempo leyendo un artículo tan aburrido?" -espeta, logrando que Viktor se encoja de pura indignación-. ¡Los erizos no son aburridos! ¡Son criaturas fascinantes, ya estaban bajo el agua hace cuatrocientos millones de años, sin ellos...! -exclama, intentando defender a sus espinosos amigos-. "Oh, vamos, no me des lecciones de biología a estas alturas" -le corta sin embargo Satoshi, que sacude la mano para restarle importancia al asunto-. Ni siquiera has terminado de leerlo, ¿verdad? -deduce Viktor, que recupera la carpeta repleta de papeles para colocársela sobre el regazo. Había pasado meses trabajando en aquél proyecto, y al final resultaba que ni siquiera había sido merecedor de que lo leyeran hasta el final-. "Escúchame, Viktor" -suspira Satoshi, que se aproxima al biólogo para plantarle una mano en el hombro-. "Este no es el tipo de artículos que buscamos, pero ya sabes que tengo influencia en el departamento, así que podría lograr que hicieran una excepción..." -le dice, entornando sus ojos de depredador-. "¿Qué te parece si nos vemos esta noche y hablamos de ello? Me encantaría poder juzgar tu _talento_ en un espacio más privado..." -la voz del japonés sisea como la de una cobra, y las alarmas de Viktor se encienden todas a la vez. ¿A caso estaba haciéndole chantaje?-. "Nunca me han gustado los extranjeros, pero tu carita de muñeca me pone cachondo" -añade Satoshi, logrando que el biólogo se estremezca de puro asco-. ¡Apártate! -le grita, y usa la carpeta para azotarle en toda la cara. El japonés, tomado por sorpresa, retrocede y se ruboriza-. ¡Eres un cerdo, vete de aquí! -continúa exclamando Viktor, que no deja de golpear a Satoshi con la carpeta. Éste, incapaz de defenderse, trastabillea hasta la puerta y lo mira con furia-: "Estás condenando tu carrera. Así nunca dejarás de ser el chico de los cafés" -le advierte, pero Viktor no lo escucha, sino que grita hasta que consigue echarlo del despacho. Cuando por fin se queda solo, el biólogo suspira y se deja caer en su silla. Los humanos eran, definitivamente, criaturas horribles-.

-Yuuri enciende la televisión por completo accidente al pulsar de manera aleatoria algunos de sus botones. La aparición de las imágenes en movimiento le sobresalta, pero enseguida se percata de que no hay peligro real al dejarse ver por un puñado de humanos atrapados dentro de una caja electrónica. De hecho, pronto aprende a cambiar de canal, quedando completamente fascinado por la multitud de diversas imágenes que le ofrece el misterioso cacharro. Canales informativos, deportivos, divulgativos, ¡retransmitían todo tipo de temáticas! Era impresionante y, al final, la sirena no puede sino quedar completamente hipnotizada por un documental acerca de tiburones que emiten en National Geographic. Era como contemplar un pedacito de su hogar en plena tierra humana, así que lo deja puesto y se agacha a recoger el collar de caracolas que le estaba preparando a Viktor con el fin de continuarlo. La punta de sus garras es lo bastante dura como para punzar la concha y abrir un hueco a través del cual pasará el hilo, tarea con la que se afana mientras oye entretenido al narrador hablar sobre tiburones tigre, tiburones blancos y tiburones martillo, nada que Yuuri no conociese ya. El problema llega cuando descubre que le faltan perlas para terminar el regalo. No puede entregar un collar tan insulso al humano más brillante que ha conocido, así que vuelve a guardar las caracolas agujereadas para finalizarlo en otra ocasión. Después, animado y sin contemplar la idea de cubrirse con unos pantalones, Yuuri se atreve a quebrar una de las normas impuestas por Viktor con el fin de aventurarse a explorar el porche. Promete que no se alejará, ¡solo quiere salir a olfatear las flores! Al menos es lo que pretende, hasta que la encantadora vecina del biólogo, una humana arrugada de avanzada edad, llama a la puerta para dejarle lo que parece un paquete envuelto en tela sobre la repisa de la ventana. Tal y como aseguró que haría, la sirena se oculta y escoge la habitación de Viktor para hacerlo. El temor a ser descubierto provoca que la magia de Yuuri se debilite en ese instante, llevándole así a perder el control de las piernas y caer de bruces al suelo de nuevo con su habitual cola de sirena. _Ah, mierda_ , maldice con un resoplido, frustrado y débil, mientras se frota la mejilla que ha ido a golpearse contra la tarima. Deberá resignarse a gatear, pues, desde ahora, ¡y nada de salir al jardín! Pero, ¿cómo distraerse? Aún se muere de curiosidad por abrir el cajón de la mesilla y sacar el erótico pene que encontró anoche allí guardado, pero tampoco desea revolver entre las pertenencias de Viktor, pese a sus ansias por descubrir de qué se trata. ¡Ah, puede preguntárselo a la tablet! Viktor le explicó que podría buscar información acerca de _cualquier cosa_ , y es lo que piensa hacer una vez tiene de nuevo el aparato entre sus manos.-

-Viktor se queda un buen rato sentado en su silla, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada clavada en la puerta por la que se ha marchado el puerco de Satoshi. Una parte de él teme que regrese, pero otra desearía que lo hiciera, ya que tendría la oportunidad de usar el portátil para batearle la cara. ¿Pero qué demonios se creía aquél impresentable? ¿A caso pensaba que iba a aceptar su asquerosa oferta, que estaba dispuesto a convertirse en una prostituta con tal de ver publicada su tesis? ¡Era repugnante! El biólogo se estremece de pura repulsión al escuchar las obscenas palabras que le había dedicado, pero lo que más lo enfada es la posibilidad de que Satoshi haya empleado el mismo chantaje con otras personas. ¿A cuántos becarios habría presionado? ¿A cuántos trabajadores estaría acosando mediante coacciones? Viktor aprieta los puños con impotencia; sabe que debería ir a hablar con el director del acuario para dar parte de lo sucedido, pero también es consciente del poder que tiene Satoshi. ¿Y si conseguía que lo despidieran? Viktor había estado soñando con trabajar en un lugar así desde que era un crío, y la idea de decirle adiós a todas sus aspiraciones por culpa de una sanguijuela le revuelve el estómago. Además, ahora que había conocido a Yuuri no podía arriesgarse a quedarse sin un sueldo, ya que eso implicaría tener que marcharse de Hasetsu. ¡De ninguna manera! Ya encontraría el modo de tomar represalias contra Satoshi. Quizá pudiera dar con otras personas que hubieran sufrido su acoso y acudir con ellas a dirección; entre todas lograrían desenmascarar a aquél cabrón. Por ahora, sin embargo, Viktor se obliga a concentrarse en terminar sus tareas. Falta muy poco para que se haga la hora de salir y regresar a casa, y no quiere que se le quede faena pendiente, así que no tiene tiempo para jugar a los detectives. Ah, ¡qué ganas tiene de ver la dulce carita de Yuuri...! Viktor decide que parará en algún puesto de comida tradicional de camino a casa, así la sirena podrá disfrutar del primer katsudon de su vida-.

-Yuuri, experto cazador y fiel defensor de la seguridad de Viktor, no habría dejado a tan sucio malhechor como lo era Satoshi, el chantajista del secretario, salirse con la suya sin sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos. Puede que Viktor detestara la violencia, pero no podría impedir a la sirena dar un meticuloso escarmiento a la rata encargada de leer la magnífica tesis redactada por su humano favorito. Le arrancaría la lengua y le forzaría a tragársela en caso de enterarse del desafortunado encuentro que ha hecho sufrir a Viktor; como Yuuri continúa en casa, no obstante, pidiéndole a la tablet que le busque información acerca de _penes morados_ sin que le muestre repulsivas patologías venéreas, difícilmente podría acudir hasta el acuario para dar su merecido a Satoshi.- Pene artificial -le dice, por enésima vez, al aparato.- Quiero saber qué es, ¿por qué tiene Viktor un pene junto a la cama? -inquiere, saturando al buscador con su insistencia. _La tecnología es más complicada que cualquier conjuro de transfiguración_ , canta frustrado, dándose por vencido antes de posar la tablet, ya apagada, sobre la mesilla de Viktor. Oh, ¡lo echa mucho de menos! Si estuviera con él, ya se habría reído a carcajadas de su ineptitud con los aparatos electrónicos, pero a la sirena no le habría importado. Viktor tenía una risa preciosa, musical y cantarina, dulce como el canto de un delfín. Escucharla era una delicia. ¿Tardará mucho en volver? Yuuri quiere preguntarle qué tal le ha ido el día, qué ha hecho en el acuario y saber si ha terminado el papeleo. La pasión que su querido biólogo irradiaba al hablarle de aquello que más le gustaba era una experiencia mágica, pese a que el entusiasmo, a veces, le llevase a caer de espaldas desde una roca hasta la arena de la playa. Allí recostado, sobre la alfombra del dormitorio, la sirena evoca el recuerdo del humano tumbado bajo su cuerpo, con los cabellos revueltos y las mejillas ruborizadas, mientras le oía cantar. Estuvo tentado a besarlo, para qué mentir, aunque se acobardase en el último momento. Viktor parecía cariñoso por naturaleza, por eso Yuuri se pregunta: ¿le habría correspondido el beso? ¿Habría tomado su boca, acunado sus mejillas y tirado del pelo? Ojalá se hubiera atrevido a descubrirlo. Yuuri se acuesta y observa el techo, imaginando el tacto de las cálidas manos del biólogo rozándole el rostro con la misma dulzura que el chocolate, la textura de su nariz rozándole la suya, la de sus labios de seda acariciándole la boca momentos previos a meterle la lengua hasta la garganta. _Nadie tiene derecho a ser tan guapo_ , se lamenta Yuuri, cuyas palmas viajan a acariciarse con disimulo el bulto de la polla. En los últimos dos días ha debido forzarse a reprimir su deseo y, francamente, no lo soporta más, ¡terminará por volverse loco si no le estalla la polla antes! Por fortuna, ahora se encuentra solo, no hay humanos cuya sensibilidad pueda herir metiéndose los dedos para aliviarse durante un rato, por eso, apartando la culpabilidad a un lado, Yuuri hace descender los dedos y se palpa con suavidad sobre la vaina. Hará desaparecer el calentón de una vez por todas y no volverá a pensar en Viktor sacándose la polla para hincársela en su agujero nunca más.-

-Viktor se ve obligado a machacar las teclas de su ordenador para escribir a más velocidad que nunca, pero logra terminar todas sus entregas pendientes antes de que llegue su hora de salida. Así, y tras estirarse sobre la silla como el más perezoso de los gatos, el ruso se limpia los cristales de sus gafas y abandona la triste habitación en la que ha pasado encerrado toda la mañana, ansioso por reencontrarse con su bella sirenita. El paso por los vestuarios, donde recupera sus enseres personales, lo pone un poco tenso (¿es cosa suya o le ha parecido escuchar unos pasos tras las taquillas?), pero para cuando alcanza el exterior y siente la brisa del mar en la cara, se olvida de hasta el último de sus problemas. La idea de reunirse con Yuuri una vez más logra eclipsar la furia que le había provocado el desvergonzado comportamiento de Satoshi, así que se monta en la bicicleta con un suave tarareo y pedalea de camino a uno de los mejores puestos de comida que conoce. La dependienta del lugar, que está habituada a las visitas del biólogo, se sorprende de que duplique su pedido habitual, pero Viktor se limita a guiñarle un ojo de forma enigmática antes de reemprender la vuelta a casa, acompañado del aroma del riquísimo katsudón recién hecho. Sus gemelos, que no han olvidado el esfuerzo al que se vieron sometidos durante la tarde anterior, se quejan un poco cuando le toca subir la cuesta, pero Viktor no se detiene ni una vez, decidido como está a volver a casa cuanto antes. La atención del ruso se desvía un momento hacia ese paquete que le ha dejado su vecina. ¡Claro, ahora lo recuerda! La señora Akiyama le prometió que le guardaría algunas de las galletas que pensaba hornear junto a sus nietos. Viktor lo había olvidado por completo, pero al parecer Yuuri le había hecho caso y había mantenido la puerta cerrada en todo momento. Había sido muy buen chico, así que el ruso esboza una sonrisa y abre la puerta de la casa, dispuesto a darle un abrazo de bienvenida-.

-Yuuri no se habría percatado de la llegada de Viktor ni aunque hubiese querido. Lo cierto es que se siente tan seguro, tan arropado y tranquilo en el dormitorio del humano que no le cuesta bajar las defensas, llegando a cerrar los ojos, incluso, antes de iniciar un suave pero estimulante masaje sobre sus húmedos e iluminados labios vaginales. El placer es delicado pero constante, le recorre como un hormigueo desde el vientre hacia la punta de las extremidades, calentándole las mejillas, el pecho y la polla, cuya punta asoma mojada cuando, en sus pensamientos, evoca el rostro de Viktor observándole a una muy corta distancia. Recuerda sus largas pestañas rubias y sus deslumbrantes ojitos azules, con los que le contempla como si Yuuri fuese un milagro de la naturaleza, tan mimoso, tan dulce que la sirena podría derretirse sin necesidad de que el humano dijese una sola palabra. Yuuri se rodea el glande con los dedos y comienza a frotárselo; en sus fantasías, sin embargo, es Viktor quien se lo toca, usando esos rosaditos labios suyos para besarle la punta antes de abrirle el coño con los dedos y hundírselos hasta el nudillo.- _Ah_ -jadea, ruborizándose como un tonto antes de esbozar una sonrisa cargada de picardía. Es la sirena más ridícula de los siete mares, pero, ¿qué importa? Nadie está allí para descubrir sus más vergonzosos deseos, así que prodece a penetrarse con dos dedos antes de rodearse la polla, ansioso, y empezar a sacudírsela entre viscosos chapoteos. Yuuri, en su completa convicción de que nadie aparecerá para escucharlo, presiona una mejilla contra la alfombra y deja huir una serie de melodiosos gemidos mientras se folla, enroscando la cola de puro placer a medida que la habitación queda inundada por una canción empalagosa como el más pegajoso de los jarabes. _Viktor, Viktor, mi Viktor..._ , susurra, recordando el calor de su aliento derramándose sobre su cuello, sus bellísimos elogios iluminándole hasta el patrón en espiral de escamas luminiscentes que le decoran el miembro, el tacto de sus manos apretándole la cola, el de sus dedos explorándole su ahora hinchado y lubricado agujerito con genuino desconocimiento (ah, Yuuri aún se siente un ser terrible por haber disfrutado del accidente), su voz, sus ojos, su voz, su humano, _su_ perfecto Viktor, _su Viktor_.-

-A Viktor le sorprende no toparse con Yuuri en cuanto flanquea el umbral de su casa, pero ni siquiera tiene tiempo de preocuparse antes de que la melodiosa voz de la sirena le alcance los oídos, erizándole el vello de la nuca. No es la primera vez que la escucha cantar, eso es evidente, pero la melodía que entona ahora mismo se le antoja distinta a las demás, más suave y candente, más... _sensual_. Viktor, que traga saliva, deja las bolsas de comida sobre una mesa cercana y camina hacia las entrañas de su hogar, hechizado por esa canción que satura el ambiente y hace vibrar su pecho. Algo en su interior le advierte que sería buena idea saludar a Yuuri en voz alta para que éste supiera que ha llegado a casa, pero por otro lado se siente demasiado embelesado como para musitar una sola palabra. Le parecería un sacrilegio interrumpir el hermoso cantar de la sirena, que actúa como un viscoso mejunje que lo atrapa de forma lenta pero inevitable, invitándolo a unirse a ella. Su instinto le advierte que está ocurriendo _algo_ especial en el interior de su habitación, quizá porque es perfectamente capaz de escuchar los viscosos chapoteos que surgen de la masturbación de Yuuri por encima de su canción. Para cuando el biólogo alcanza la puerta del cuarto ya tiene las mejillas encendidas y las pulsaciones aceleradas, pero eso no lo disuade a la hora de asomarse cautelosamente. El espectáculo que se encuentra al otro lado le atraviesa el pecho de lado a lado, ya que supera con creces cualquier tipo de fantasía que pudiera haber imaginado. Yuuri _brilla_ como una estrella echado sobre su alfombra, pero eso no es lo único que hace. La sirena, de hecho, está sumida en una febril actividad de la que parece estar disfrutando muchísimo. Viktor ni siquiera sabe en qué fijarse primero, si en el modo en que abusa de su húmeda vagina o en esa, uh, _gigantesca_ polla surgida de la nada que se acaricia sin parar. _Así es como se masturban las sirenas_ , piensa ingenuamente el biólogo, que se siente completamente ridículo al instante siguiente. Sí, Yuuri se estaba masturbando y él estaba allí, paralizado frente a él, mirándolo sin pestañear y exhibiendo la que debe ser la mayor expresión de pánfilo que existe-. Y-Yuuri... -murmura al final, cubriéndose la cara con las dos manos. Su cabeza podría comenzar a echar humo en cualquier momento, y sus rodillas se sienten tan débiles que no puede sino dejarse caer sobre ellas-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no, van a dejar esa alfombra hecha un desastre... ;3c

-Yuuri cree estar soñando cuando aparece Viktor por la puerta. Por supuesto que se trata de un sueño, ¿por qué iba a quedarse ahí quieto, observándole sin decir nada, sonrojado hasta las cejas, si no se tratase de una ensoñación más, de una fantasía? Pues porque no lo es. El Viktor que le contempla de hito en hito con el rostro oculto tras los dedos, inmóvil como un poste bajo el umbral de la puerta, es real, _muy_ real, pese a que a la sirena le cueste creerlo. La respiración de Yuuri, hasta ahora caliente y agitada como la vela mayor de un navío en plena tormenta, frena en seco al percatarse de las circunstancias: no solo el biólogo le había encontrado dándose placer de la manera más íntima, sino que, para colmo, ha tenido que hacerlo mientras Yuuri se encontraba ni más ni menos que en su dormitorio.- ¡Viktor...! -exclama, y le gustaría poder decir que sus mejillas pierden luz y color al regresar de súbito a la realidad, pero no lo hacen. La vergüenza arrasa con Yuuri desde la punta de la cola hasta la raíz del cabello, sí, sin embargo hay algo salvaje y ardiente en su interior que se niega a arrepentirse de sus actos. Puede que encoja las aletas, puede que se enrosque sobre sí mismo con el fin de ocultar la larga y húmeda polla que exhibe erecta y totalmente fuera de la vaina, pero nunca podría arrepentirse por complacerse dentro de la habitación de Viktor... como tampoco le preocupa que le haya visto. Quizá la experiencia sexual de la sirena se limite a la masturbación en solitario, pero eso no quiere decir que sus fantasías albergasen una menor carga morbosa, sino que pronto se percata de lo excitante que puede resultar el ser descubierto con las manos en la masa. Por eso, con los latidos a ritmo de caballo desbocado, el coño palpitando con dolorosa excitación y la polla brillando desde la base hasta el glande, la sirena relaja la tensión hasta ahora acumulada en toda la longitud de su cola para extenderla sobre la alfombra. Después, en sepulcral silencio y sin cortar el contacto visual de sus vidriosos ojitos encharcados en anhelo con la pasmada mirada de Viktor, Yuuri se tumba, acostando la espalda, para mostrarle con deliberado descaro su enorme erección al humano. Acaba de saltarse todos los pasos previos al ritual de cortejo, pero le da igual. Le gusta que el biólogo le mire. Quiere su atención, la necesita como requiere el mar para vivir, por eso se atreve a continuar acariciándose frente a Viktor, como si su llegada apenas le hubiese interrumpido, antes de llevarse los dedos a separarse los labios y mostrar su chorreante agujero abierto en una explícita invitación a unirse a la diversión.-

-A Viktor le gustaría salir corriendo. Bueno, quizá no es lo que le _gustaría_ hacer, pero desde luego es lo que _debería_ hacer. Cuando una persona pillaba a otra masturbándose, lo lógico era pedir disculpas, marcharse rápidamente y pasarse la vida fingiendo que aquello no había pasado nunca. Se suponía que era como una ley no escrita, y él se la estaba saltando de forma premeditada. A su favor podría decir que se siente literalmente incapaz de mover un solo músculo, porque la imagen de Yuuri lo ha dejado completamente bloqueado. Era la cosa más erótica que había visto en su vida, sin exagerar. La sirena, con su aura magnética y sus preciosos ojos negros, ya era preciosa de por sí, pero verla totalmente iluminada, con los órganos sexuales al descubierto y con la respiración agitada a causa del placer que ella misma se estaba brindando... en fin, a Viktor le extraña que no haya caído desmayado, porque se le ha olvidado hasta cómo respirar. Ni siquiera es capaz de continuar cubriéndose los ojos (o quizá no quiera hacerlo), porque termina separando los dedos para observar a Yuuri a través de las rendijas. Cielos, la pobre sirena parece tan contrariada como él... al menos al principio, porque no tarda en hacer gala de un radical cambio de actitud que consigue que Viktor se eche a temblar de pies a cabeza. Ah, ¿por qué ha comenzado a exhibirse de esa manera tan desvergonzada? ¿Por qué no le ha pedido que se marche de la habitación para concederle algo de intimidad? ¿Por qué no deja de mirarlo como si estuviera dándole permiso para acercarse?-. ¿Q-qué estás...? -balbucea, torpe y ronco, antes de jadear contra sus propias manos. Sus ojos han ido a toparse por segunda vez con esa palpitante, enorme y empapada erección azul que tiene la sirena, y de pronto siente que se le hace la boca agua. _Detente, Viktor. Aún estás a tiempo, no es demasiado tarde_ , se recuerda, efectuando una desesperada llamada a su propia razón. El problema es que ésta se ha marchado muy lejos, dejando al biólogo a merced de sus deseos e impulsos, que no tardan en lanzarse sobre él como una jauría de fieras hambrientas. Su fuerza de voluntad queda reducida a jirones en cuestión de un instante-. Yuuri... -musita, bajando por fin las manos. Viktor siente que le arde el rostro, pero también el cuello y el pecho. Debe estar más colorado que una gamba-. P-puedo, uh... ¿podría mirar más de cerca? -le pregunta, aunque comienza a gatear en su dirección antes de obtener una respuesta. Demonios, debe haberse vuelto completamente loco-.

-Yuuri devora a Viktor con la mirada antes de agarrarse la base de la polla y, con el puño cerrado, arrastrar los dedos en dirección al glande hasta cubrírselo con la palma. Después repite el gesto, despacio, meciendo la cola con aire coqueto a medida que deja escapar un delicado jadeíto tras otro, decidido a tentar al humano con la extraordinaria envergadura de su chorreante miembro. Nunca se había sentido tan perverso, pero tampoco se cuestiona, sino que se limita a recoger con los dedos el exceso de flujo que brota desde la punta del glande para acumularse junto a su ombligo y usarlo para facilitar las caricias en su erección. Una lubricación abundante era de crucial utilidad bajo el agua, donde la penetración era dificultosa y podía resultar increíblemente dolorosa sin la ayuda de gran cantidad de flujo natural; en tierra firme, sin embargo, solo resulta un engorro. Yuuri está encharcado en sus propios fluidos. Está pegajoso, resbaladizo y por un momento llega a temer que su aspecto desagrade a Viktor, no obstante no podría haber deducido un error mayor, pues cuando el humano se aproxima con deseos de contemplarle desde cerca, no solo Yuuri se derrite, sino que comprende el auténtico tamaño de su equivocación.- Sí -le responde con un jadeo, esbozando una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción. Un melódico gimoteo escapa de la garganta de la sirena en forma de la más dulzona de las canciones cuando vuelve a penetrarse, cediendo ante sus propios deseos antes de cruzar la mirada con los profundos ojitos del biólogo e iniciar en su interior un frenético masaje con los dedos. Está muy húmedo y abierto, pero su interior no duda en apretarse ante la intensidad del estímulo con el que Yuuri abusa su propio agujero en un desesperado intento por saciar el hambre que solo Viktor podría satisfacer. _Ven aquí y bésame_ , le encantaría poder decirle, pero sus palabras terminan por convertirse en un tembloroso canturreo acompañado por una mirada cargada de anhelo, esperando, para sus adentros, que el biólogo sea lo bastante avispado como para comprender que Yuuri necesita algo más de atención que una sencilla mirada. Comprendería que no quisiera dárselo. No insistirá, tampoco. Puede conformarse con dejarse observar desde una cierta distancia, ya que lo último que querría es espantar al humano, pero estar tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de abrazar al hombre a quien ha amado durante años le duele a partes iguales tanto en el corazón como en la polla.-

-Viktor se arrodilla junto a Yuuri e inspira profundamente por la nariz. Al principio intenta mantener la mirada fija sobre el rostro de la sirena, pero sus ojos demandan deleitarse con el obsceno espectáculo que tiene lugar más abajo. El biólogo no puede engañar a nadie, y mucho menos a sí mismo: si ha pedido permiso para aproximarse a la criatura es porque tiene especial curiosidad en sus órganos sexuales, así que ladea la cabeza para contemplarlos detenidamente mientras se esfuerza por convencerse de que lo que está haciendo no está mal. Yuuri no parece incómodo, y tampoco disgustado, así que podría decir que aquella, uh, _observación_ es consensuada, ¿verdad? La sirena tampoco ha detenido el ritmo de la masturbación, así que Viktor supone que tampoco le ha cortado el rollo, hecho que le produce un inmenso alivio. Parece estar disfrutando tanto de sus propias caricias que habría sido una desgracia que se hubiera visto obligado a detenerse por su interrupción. Ah, la situación es un poco... ¿violenta? No, Viktor no la describiría así, porque lo cierto es que se siente tremendamente receptivo. Lo que ocurre es que es muy extraño. El biólogo jamás había contemplado la masturbación de nadie que no fuera una pareja, y ni siquiera entonces se había sentido tan interesado en captar hasta el último de los detalles. _Está empapado_ , piensa Viktor, cuyo rubor se transforma en una sombra color bermellón que no deja de expandirse por su rostro. _¿Qué lo habrá excitado así?_ , se pregunta sin poder evitarlo, aunque a penas es capaz de formular una hipótesis. Ahora mismo, su cerebro está funcionando a bajo rendimiento, porque lo único en lo que puede pensar es en esa mano que se mece sobre la que es la polla más grande que ha visto en su vida. Ahora entendía que las sirenas necesitaran una vaina para guardarla, ¡de otro modo no serían capaces de nadar en línea recta!-. ¿No te haces daño? -pregunta de repente, ya que no ha podido pasar por alto el hecho de que Yuuri se está follando con unos dedos que están provistos de unas garras tan afiladas como cuchillas. En fin, supone que la sirena sabe _hacérselo_ sin lastimarse, lo cual hace que su pregunta sea bastante estúpida-. B-bueno, es que parece bastante sensible... -añade en un vano intento de justificar sus ridículas dudas. Es en ese preciso instante, además, cuando debe sufrir una especie de cortocircuito en el cerebro, porque antes de darse cuenta está utilizando el dedo índice de la mano derecha para acariciar uno de los labios exteriores de la vagina de Yuuri. Le encantaría explorar aquellos preciosos genitales (con fines científicos, claro, exclusivamente científicos), pero no quiere interrumpir el placer de la sirena-.

-Yuuri tendría que ser un ingenuo para ignorar el hecho de que a Viktor le inspiren mucha curiosidad sus genitales. Al fin y al cabo, a la inversa sucede así, por eso da por hecho que el humano arde en anticipación por observar desde muy cerca la espectacular forma de su erección, gruesa, firme, cubierta en lubricación desde el puntiagudo glande hasta la base, donde a Yuuri le quema la carne en pura necesidad de liberación. En efecto, está de acuerdo con respecto a que la situación es extraña, por definirla de alguna manera. La pasada noche, acostados en la playa, la sirena evitó a toda costa juntar sus labios con los de Viktor pese al feroz deseo que hervía en su interior por saciar sus ganas de cariño... y ahora le está permitiendo observarle mientras se frota la polla. ¡No tiene ningún sentido! De todas formas, reflexionar acerca del sentido de las circunstancias o la ausencia de aquél es una tarea que le endosará al Yuuri de dentro de unas horas, pues lo último que le apetece es aguarse su propio deleite acribillándose a preguntas cuya respuesta, francamente, duda querer descubrir. Está seguro de lo mucho que le excita tener a Viktor a su lado mientras se toca, eso lo tiene claro, así que esboza una lánguida sonrisa, divertido por la ridícula pregunta que arroja el biólogo, y niega con la cabeza antes de que éste se atreva a acariciarle con el dedo a escasos milímetros de su hambriento agujerito.- Ah, _sensible_ , es sensible... -confirma, encogiendo la cola con una risita antes de que un ardiente hormigueo de placer le atraviese desde dentro hacia fuera, haciéndole temblar y aproximarse al humano, dado que su cercanía ayuda a satisfacer las ganas de Yuuri por tenerlo muy pegadito a él. No será la sirena quien entorpezca la arrolladora y natural curiosidad que Viktor, como científico, profesa hacia ella, motivo por el cual se saca los dedos de su empapada e _hinchada_ vagina, usando el índice para rozarse despacio el dibujo de escamas luminosas que cerca sus labios. Estaba muy próximo a su primer orgasmo y lo ha sacrificado con el fin de ofrecer al biólogo la oportunidad de _explorarle_ , ¡así que más le vale no desperdiciar la ocasión!- ¿Quieres...? Uhm -murmura, ofreciendo un espectáculo de luces sin igual al ruborizarse.- ¿Quieres tocar...? -le pregunta, haciendo gala de una tonta timidez que, para empezar, después de haberle invitado a sobarle los genitales ya no tendría ni por qué haber reaparecido.-

-Viktor siente que se derrite al ver el modo en que Yuuri encoge la cola, respondiendo con toda probabilidad a una oleada de placer físico. Es increíblemente adorable, tanto que el biólogo no puede sino sonreír y regodearse en el precioso espectáculo de luces en el que se ha convertido la sirenita. Era como si no hubiera ni una sola escama de su cuerpo que no estuviera brillando, y de momento le da por pensar que es una forma muy evidente de expresar deseo. En las profundidades del océano, donde la luz escaseaba, uno debía ser capaz de distinguir el brillo de una sirena cachonda a varios centenares de metros de distancia-. ¿Tocar? -repite Viktor de repente, elevando las cejas en una expresión de sorpresa-. ¿Puedo? -añade, mostrándose tan entusiasmado como solo él podría estarlo ante la perspectiva de sobetear los genitales de una sirena hacia la que había comenzado a desarrollar un afecto especial. Ah, cielos, ¿de verdad tenía permiso para palparle la vagina? Ni siquiera sabe si es digno de semejante privilegio, y ese es el motivo de que le tiemblen los dedos cuando por fin se decide a aproximarlos al agujerito de Yuuri. Tiene un aspecto notablemente distinto al que suele presentar; en circunstancias normales, uno a penas sería capaz de distinguir la obertura escondida entre las escamas, pero ahora se muestra evidente, húmeda y brillante, lista para ser penetrada para la (ahora lo sabe) gigantesca polla de otra sirena-. B-bueno, voy a... voy a tocar un poco -murmura, buscando la mirada de Yuuri por última vez antes de recorrer el surco de su coño con la punta de los dedos. Está tan húmedo que no tarda en empaparse con su lubricante natural, que resulta ser cálido y resbaladizo, pero lejos de causarle repulsión se le antoja de lo más incitante. Solo las sirenas, que vivían bajo el agua, podían contar con los niveles de hidratación necesarios para generar semejante cantidad de lubricante. Finalmente, y mordisqueándose el labio, Viktor se atreve a empujar los dígitos índice y corazón, flanqueando así los labios de la sirena con el fin de sumergirse en su cálido interior-. ¡Qué apretado! -exclama de inmediato, fascinado por el abrazo que reciben sus dedos. Tras ser testigo del tamaño que llegaba a alcanzar la erección de una sirena, Viktor había estado esperando que el orificio de penetración fuera holgado y laxo, ¡pero de eso nada! Ah, por supuesto, la cópula bajo el agua debía representar todo un reto, y la vagina de la sirena contaba con unos músculos especiales destinados a apretar la polla de su compañero para evitar que se le saliera antes de tiempo-. ¿También tienes sensibilidad en el interior? -pregunta el biólogo, que se atreve a curvar los dedos ligeramente. La verdad es que _nunca_ había tenido los dedos dentro de una vagina, ni siquiera humana, así que tenía muy poca experiencia en lo que a ese tipo de masturbación _(espera, Viktor, no estás masturbando a Yuuri, solo estás explorando su fisionomía)_ respectaba. Eso le planteaba, por lo tanto, un montón de dudas. ¿Tenían clítoris las sirenas? ¿Poseían un punto G? ¿Preferían recibir un masaje interior o frotarse la polla? ¡Si aquellas preguntas no fueran tan obscenas, Viktor podría haberlas planteado en voz alta!-.

-Yuuri solo se pierde la expresión de pura dicha que Viktor esboza ante su cuestión porque necesita virar el rostro antes de que los dedos del biólogo se atrevan a penetrar su empapado y delicado agujerito por primera vez. Nadie le había explorado antes de una forma tan íntima; Yuuri, por su parte, tampoco se lo había puesto fácil a sus congéneres en lo que respecta a ofrecerles su lado más vulnerable (era una sirena ridículamente _tímida_ , al contrario de lo que muchos podrían creer, ¿de acuerdo?). Viktor es el primero en acariciarle desde dentro, penetrándole con tanta suavidad que Yuuri podría derretirse en un charquito de puro deleite si no fuera por los repentinos nervios que se apoderan de él en ese momento. La tensión crece en su vientre y oprime la musculatura de su interior que, hasta el momento, se hallaba blandita y laxa en torno a sus dedos. Viktor no se equivoca al deducir que una sirena requería de extraordinaria fortaleza en la vagina para acaparar la erección de otra bajo el mar, pero el hecho de que Yuuri nunca antes haya permitido a nadie acompañarle durante un momento tan privado provoca entonces que la inquietud se arremoline en su interior sin que pudiera haber hecho nada por prevenirlo. _Solo está saciando su curiosidad, nada más_ , se recuerda a continuación, esmerándose por mantener presente el hecho de que Viktor, junto a la amistad, no siente por él nada más que mero interés científico. ¡Eran amigos y nada más! Por esa razón Yuuri consiente que le sobe sus partes íntimas todo cuanto le plazca, dado que a cambio de recrearse en el placer físico le está entregando, uh, _conocimiento_. Sí, es un intercambio justo.- _Cuidado_ -sisea, propinándole un aletazo de advertencia sobre el dorso de la mano con el propósito de avisar a su querido y dulce biólogo de que acaba de hacerle daño. Le perdona de inmediato, pero debe saber que le ha penetrado de manera algo brusca. ¡Por supuesto que su interior era sensible! De lo contrario no tendría ningún sentido follarse con los dedos hincados hasta el nudillo. Yuuri inspira hondo y se relaja sobre la alfombra, dedicando desde abajo una mirada cálida aunque también curiosa al humano, cuyo rubor, lejos de menguar, parece estar a punto de convertirse en escarlata oscuro.- ¿Escribirás tesis sobre Yuuri después? -le pregunta, más que dispuesto a vacilarlo, entornando los párpados con diversión.-

-Viktor da un pequeño respingo al recibir el coletazo de Yuuri. ¡Oh, no! ¿Le habrá hecho mucho daño? Entre los nervios y la inexperiencia, el biólogo no puede evitar sentirse algo torpe, pero lo último que quiere es herir a la sirena, especialmente en un lugar tan íntimo y delicado. Se siente como un adolescente apresurado y virginal, pero tendrá que contener su entusiasmo-. ¡Lo siento mucho! -se apresura a decir por lo tanto, deteniendo en seco el movimiento de sus dedos. Yuuri se había estado masturbando a una velocidad acelerada, y encima con unas garras que daban miedo, pero supone que él tendrá que ir más despacio, ya que no conoce las preferencias de la sirena. Por ahora, decide, se conformará con toquetear la parte más exterior de su vagina, iniciando un masaje circular sobre sus labios y su entrada-. Ah, no... -responde poco después, negando con la cabeza. Sospecha que Yuuri le está tomando el pelo, pero necesita dejarle muy claro que no va a escribir sobre nada de lo que está ocurriendo entre ambos ahora mismo. No solo es demasiado íntimo, sino que forma parte de la privacidad de la sirena, y además... en fin, Viktor siente que quiere _acaparar_ esa experiencia para sí mismo. No querría que nadie más supiera nada respecto a la humedad que cubre los genitales de Yuuri, o sobre el precioso brillo que recubre sus escamas cuando está excitado-. Esto es solo para Yuuri y Viktor -murmura pues, mordisquéandose el labio una vez más. Siente un agradable cosquilleo en la boca, pero también en el vientre y en los muslos. _No te concentres en eso_ , se regaña, ya que sabe que si comienza a regodearse en sus propias sensaciones, volverá a tener un accidente como el de la noche anterior. Necesita continuar volcándose en Yuuri, así que decide usar la mano libre para acariciarle el pecho, deslizando los dedos sobre sus pectorales, su costado y su vientre. No le ha pedido permiso para eso, pero supone que no le importará. Además, a Viktor no le gusta la idea de limitarse a explorar su vagina. Eso sería demasiado frío, y no quiere que Yuuri se sienta como un mero sujeto de experimentación. Un puñado de tiernas caricias nunca están de más, ¿verdad?-. Eres muy hermoso, Yuuri -añade además, incapaz de controlar su propia voz. No era ninguna mentira, al fin y al cabo-.

-Puede que solo estuviera bromeando, pero Yuuri observa con interés a Viktor cuando éste revela, para su sorpresa, que no planea escribir ningún artículo con respecto al placer y la reproducción de las sirenas. La noticia divierte y excita a Yuuri a partes iguales, ya que hay algo verdaderamente emocionante en descubrir que el muy pícaro del biólogo rechace compartir los datos obtenidos durante la _investigación_. Ah, lo que sucede es que a la sirena le gusta sentirse acaparada por el humano de sus sueños, por eso no puede sino rizar la cola y entonar alegres gorgoritos ante las palabras de Viktor. El encuentro vivirá en sus recuerdos, no en un frío papel redactado sin sentimientos de por medio. Aunque, en fin, tampoco es como si se estuvieran recreando en la pasión y el desenfreno en ese momento. A su erección no parece molestarle la extrañeza del momento, de todas maneras, dado que continúa dura y tiesa como una estaca chorreando sobre su vientre, cubierta en diminutas estrellas cuyo resplandor no se atenúa ni siquiera bajo la torpeza de la que hacen gala los dedos de Viktor al acariciarle los labios vaginales. _¿Le dará vergüenza?_ , no puede evitar preguntarse antes de estirar un brazo y acariciar con cierta cautela el muslo del humano. Limitarse a dejarse tocar le parece muy frío, (¡no es ninguna muestra de laboratorio a fin de cuentas!), aunque está tan poco familiarizado con los rituales de cortejo humanos que no sabe hasta dónde tiene permitido llegar. Le gusta que Viktor se preocupe por acariciarle otras partes del cuerpo, también sensibles, haciéndole sentir mimado y apreciado en el proceso; por esa razón a la sirena le gustaría devolverle el favor.- Viktor también. -jadea en respuesta, ladeando la cabeza. Después cierra los ojos, separa los labios dejando escapar un suave gemido y frunce el ceño. ¿Debería guiar a Viktor y mostrarle cómo complacerlo, o preferirá que se calle y le permita tocarle a su ritmo? Según le ha explicado, la especie humana no era hermafrodita, al contrario de lo que sucede en su comunidad, por eso, a excepción de que suela hacer el amor con mujeres, Yuuri duda que posea gran experiencia estimulando una vagina. Seguro que era mucho más hábil manipulando una erección.- Toca aquí -le sugiere, llevando los dedos a sujetar la muñeca de Viktor para conducirla a su polla.- ¿Q-Quieres que-- _ah--_ que explique? -le pregunta, algo dubitativo, sin tomaduras de pelo esta vez.-

-Viktor sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Si Yuuri le ha devuelto el halago es porque no es consciente de lo verdaderamente hermoso que es. No es simplemente bello porque tenga una cara preciosa, unos ojos bonitos o unas orejas increíblemente cucas; su encanto va mucho más allá. Su voz, su forma de agitar la cola, su avispada inteligencia, la pureza de sus actos... todo ello lo hace espléndido y encantador a un nivel que queda totalmente fuera del alcance de los humanos, incluido Viktor. Aunque tampoco es que importe demasiado, ¿verdad?. En algún momento del futuro, Yuuri decidirá regresar al mar, y entonces encontrará a un compañero tan especial como él, uno que esté al tanto de los rituales de su cultura y que pueda complacerlo en todos los sentidos. Viktor solo espera que su futura pareja se desviva con tal de hacerlo feliz, porque de otro modo será capaz de cruzar el océano para darle un buen rapapolvo-. U-uh... -el biólogo se encoge de hombros cuando Yuuri toma su mano con el fin de guiarla hacia esa asombrosa erección que no deja de chorrear. Cielos, ¿tan mal lo estaba haciendo con su vagina que prefiere que aparte sus manazas de ella? Viktor jadea algo avergonzado, pero se consuela pensarlo que a partir de ahora podrá hacerlo mucho mejor. Nunca había visto una polla tan grande y fibrosa, pero por lo menos tenía una forma familiar. El biólogo, poco dispuesto a rendirse, atrapa entonces la base del miembro de la sirena (¡cielos santo, ni siquiera es capaz de rodearlo del todo!), y desliza la mano hacia arriba, familiarizándose con la marcada textura que muestra el falo. Viktor se odia por hacer semejante comparación, pero no puede sino pensar en lo mucho que se parece a un consolador. Es decir, las pollas humanas eran lisas, pero la de Yuuri... técnicamente hablando, los surcos debían tener el objetivo de adaptarse correctamente a la vagina de otra sirena, pero seguro que también aportaban un placer muy intenso durante la penetración. ¡Aunque no es que Viktor tenga ganas de probarlo en sus propias carnes! No, de eso nada. Sería imposible, ¿pero entonces por qué está comenzando a sentir un obsceno pálpito en el trasero? El calor de su vientre no deja de incrementarse, y mucho se teme que está comenzando a alcanzar _zonas de riesgo_ que preferiría que continuaran dormidas-. Claro, Yuuri, explícame -consigue murmurar, y aprovecha el momento para apartar la mirada de la colosal polla que tiene frente a él con el fin de recuperar el raciocinio-. Por favor.

-A Yuuri se le aceleran las pulsaciones y mucho se teme que la dulzura y atención que vuelca Viktor en hacerle disfrutar tiene mucho que ver con la aparición de las súbitas taquicardias. ¿Estaba bien aprovecharse del amor al conocimiento que caracterizaba al biológo? Desde luego que no. Como tampoco lo estaba el hecho de mentirle y ocultar que hace apenas dos míseros días Yuuri estaba convencido de que había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio. La situación, ya tenga los dígitos del humano explorándole el coño hasta el fondo o no, estaba _fatal_ en más de cuatro sentidos y la sirena es lo bastante egoísta, cobarde y miserable como para negarse a ponerle punto final. Adora a Viktor; adora a su carismático y tierno humano, a su entusiasmo por la biología marina, su torpeza y su fortaleza, sus ojos profundos como la mar y sus musicales carcajadas frente a situaciones divertidas. Es ridículo cuánto le gusta y lo mucho que disfruta hasta de sus desafortunados manoseos dentro de su vagina. ¡Ah, debería mostrarle cómo complacer a una sirena desde dentro! Ya lo hará en otra ocasión, en caso de contar con la suerte de que las circunstancias se repitan, puesto que ahora prefiere centrarse en explicarle las nociones más básicas de, uh, cómo frotarle la polla hasta el orgasmo. La sola idea basta para que se le escape una sonrisa de lo más divertida.- Aquí. Me gusta aquí -le indica sin más preámbulo, ajeno a la comparación con un vibrador que realiza Viktor en silencio, mientras señala la estela de surcos que le recorren desde el glande hasta el centro del miembro. Se decía que, en su origen, tenían la función de preparar la vagina para la recepción de los huevos; a día de hoy han quedado relegados a un mero órgano exclusivo para experimentar placer. Era una zona sensible; _increíblemente_ sensible, ha de reconocer, más que el glande, más que el interior de su agujero, por eso procede a tomar el pulgar del biólogo e insistir para que lo presione sobre el relieve en cuestión.- Usa este dedo, ¿ves?, entonces-- Entonces aprietas y haces masaje -le instruye entre temblorosos jadeos, apartando la mano para conceder a Viktor la oportunidad de intentarlo.- Es-- Es más sensible de todo... -confiesa, dedicando al humano una traviesa sonrisa de lado. Yuuri se aferra a la alfombra bajo su cuerpo e inspira hondo, meciendo complacido la cola en un intento por canalizar de alguna forma el intenso y feroz hormigueo que le invade desde el extremo de las aletas hasta la punta de sus luminosas orejas. Es idéntico al que le invadió anoche, en la playa, cuando Viktor le dijo que era la criatura más increíble que había conocido nunca. Como se atreviera a soltarle un comentario similar en ese momento, Yuuri no está del todo seguro de ser capaz de sobrevivirlo.-

-Viktor frunce el ceño en signo de concentración mientras atiende a las explicaciones de Yuuri. Ah, así que la sensibilidad de su polla aumentaba en la zona donde tenía la textura más marcada. Era un dato interesante, desde luego, así que el biólogo toma nota mental y se dispone a imitar el masaje que se ha dado la sirena cuando ésta le concede el relevo-. Vale, te gusta con el pulgar... -murmura, y vuelve a rodear el miembro ajeno con la mano antes de iniciar una continuada pero suave presión sobre los surcos. La polla de Yuuri no está escamada; su piel es suave y resbaladiza, hecho que facilita mucho la fricción. _Con todo este lubricante podría penetrarme sin problemas_ , piensa el biólogo, que no tarda en reprocharse sus propios deseos. El problema es que no es capaz de contener el flujo de fantasías que comienza a desatarse en el interior de su cabeza, así que antes de darse cuenta se encuentra jadeando ligeramente. ¡Es que Yuuri es demasiado erótico, ¿de acuerdo?! A penas puede soportar el modo en que lo está mirando. Estando así, echado sobre la alfombra y con la cola totalmente extendida, parece que lo esté invitando a montarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo-. Tu miembro no se parece al de los humanos -comenta, porque Viktor tiene la terrible tendencia de darle a la lengua de forma innecesaria cuando se pone demasiado nervioso-. Es más grande, tiene una forma estilizada, y... bueno, y brilla, ya sabes. Es bonita. Es realmente bonita -balbucea. Ah, cielos, ¡está elogiando una polla! ¿Podría dejar de hacer el ridículo aunque fuera durante cinco minutos? Sabe que se está comportando como un idiota, pero lo cierto es que los destellos bioluminiscentes que lanza el miembro de la sirena se le antojan hipnóticos y muy interesantes. Al final, Viktor termina por inclinarse para observarlos más de cerca mientras prosigue con su masaje, pasando por alto que sus labios se quedan a pocos centímetros de los empapados genitales de Yuuri-.

-Yuuri gime y se tensa cuando la suave yema del pulgar de Viktor le aprieta la polla, justo sobre ese magnífico e hipersensible rincón bajo el glande que está a punto de quebrar su cordura hasta dejarla hecha trizas. La espalda de la sirena se arquea bajo el delicado pero persistente masaje de Viktor, sus brazos se elevan y termina por arañar las tablas del entarimado en su mejor intento por soportar el ardiente estímulo sin entrar en combustión espontánea. ¡Oh, qué magníficas manos eran las del humano! Cada caricia deja a Yuuri temblando, irradiando gozo a través de cada poro de su piel a medida que se moja, comenzando a chorrear sin control bajo la idílica fricción que Viktor le está regalando en la erección.- ¿Bonita...? -jadea, observando al humano con ojitos vidriosos tras su larga cortina de pestañas oscuras. _Oh_. Desconocía que su polla pudiera considerarse bonita en términos terrestres. Más que bonita, a juzgar por la fascinación que evoca el biólogo con sus dulces palabras. Además de grande, ha dicho que es _estilizada_ , lo cual da a entender a la sirena que su miembro tiene un aspecto atractivo para Viktor y logra que sus mejillas estallen en un violento espectáculo de luces. Yuuri jadea, gime y cierra los ojos antes de inhalar por la boca para poder ofrecerle una respuesta medianamente coherente.- G-Gracias, ah-- Uhm. ¿Tuya no brilla? -inquiere, como si la respuesta no fuese obvia. Le ha bajado todo el riego a su enorme y gruesa polla, ¿cómo formular preguntas congruentes cuando no le alcanza la sangre al cerebro?- No, olvida eso. Viktor es humano y Yuuri no sabe lo que dice. -balbucea, haciendo volar una mano a acariciarse el contorno de la vagina. Lo _necesita_ , necesita algo en torno a lo que apretarse, algo duro y gordo a poder ser, pero imagina que deberá conformarse con utilizar los dedos otra vez.- Ah, _Viktor..._ -gimotea, empalagoso como una cucharada de miel, instantes antes de comenzar a cantar. Así, así, era mágico, era absolutamente perfecto; el humano podía encargarse de masturbarle a conciencia en la polla mientras Yuuri se mete los dedos en su hambriento agujerito... aunque debe recordar que Viktor, definitivamente, no le estaba masturbando. Estaba investigando, porque _investigar_ era lo que biólogos como él hacían de manera habitual. Aquello era un serio y respetable proyecto de investigación como cualquier otro aunque Yuuri esté a un resoplido de distancia de correrse en la cara del humano.-

-Viktor se siente atravesado por una fiera corriente de satisfacción cuando Yuuri pronuncia su nombre convertido en un gemido. Suena bien, suena realmente bien, dulce, apasionado y sensual, y el biólogo se descubre ardiendo de ganas por volver a oírlo. Yuuri es absolutamente maravilloso en todos los sentidos, y los suyos propios no podrían sentirse más encandilados por su magia natural. A Viktor le encantaría tumbarse junto a la sirena, tirar de su cintura y juntar sus cuerpos hasta que no hubiera ni un solo centímetro de distancia entre ambos. Quería volver a sentir la lengua ajena en el interior de su boca, rodear la cola de la criatura con las piernas y pedirle que se encargara de desgarrar sus pantalones con esas garras tan poderosas que se gastaba-. Y-Yuuri... -musita Viktor, cuyos azules ojos se desvían una vez más hacia esa codiciosa y empapada abertura que queda justo bajo su rostro, la misma que Yuuri se encarga de llenar con un par de dedos. Viktor siente que no es justo, porque le encantaría que la satisfacción de su _amigo_ dependiera totalmente de él, pero por desgracia no sabe cómo hacerlo. Él no era una sirena, no conocía el cuerpo de Yuuri, _no debería_ conocerlo jamás. Lo que estaba haciendo ahora mismo era un error, pero aunque lo sabe prefiere ignorarlo. No tendrá otra oportunidad de sentirse tan íntimamente unido a la sirena, al fin y al cabo, así que está dispuesto a aprovecharla al máximo. Aferrarse a esa idea resulta ser muy peligroso, sin embargo, y Viktor termina perdiendo el control de sí mismo al ceder a sus impulsos. La polla de Yuuri brilla tanto, y está tan cerca, y parece tan mojada y necesitada de un orgasmo, que el biólogo saca la lengua y lame el punto más sensible de la sirena, el mismo que había estado masajeando con el pulgar hasta el momento. _Qué estás haciendo, qué demonios estás haciendo_ , se reprocha, pero resulta inútil. Viktor siente la necesidad de besar esa gloriosa polla que tiene delante, le arde en el vientre, y no puede contenerse-.

-Yuuri canta, canta y se deshace en melodiosos gemidos bajo las continuas caricias de Viktor, retorciéndose de puro gozo olvidándose de que aquello era un grave error del que, tarde o temprano, terminará por arrepentirse. El día que deba confesar a Viktor por qué escogió su cabaña, por qué lo escogió a él y por qué guarda una perla de cristal en su escritorio, entonces la magia habrá desaparecido y Yuuri, con toda probabilidad, deberá regresar al mar habiendo sido repudiado por el hombre al que ama. Es una sirena horrible. Es una mentirosa, una embustera, una farsante y le da igual porque tiene a Viktor sobándole la erección como tantas veces había fantaseado antes. Yuuri cree descubrir que no conocía el auténtico placer hasta que el humano, con sus ansiosas manos, se lo ha mostrado, llegando a eclipsar por completo las sensaciones que la sirena se regala a sí misma gracias al masaje que le ofrece en la polla. Está a punto de estallar, puede sentirlo y lo expresa mediante mil notas musicales que escapan de sus labios, aunque nada podría haber preparado a Yuuri para la candente sensación de la húmeda lengua ajena recorriéndole el punto más delicado de toda su anatomía. La cola de la sirena se enrosca en torno a la pierna de Viktor, su vagina se aprieta, chorreando, y Yuuri gime sin contenerse mientras le atraviesa el orgasmo.- ¡Ah! ¡Ah, Viktor! -exclama jadeante y con los ojos cerrados, empapando los labios del humano con el primer chorro de corrida que abandona su erección, espesa, pero no blanquecina, pues no es semen lo que expulsa la sirena durante el clímax. Se trata de un viscoso fluido lubrificante cuyo propósito era el de favorecer el paso de los huevos a través de la vagina de su compañera. Ni Yuuri podía poner huevos, ni le ha ensartado la polla a ningún humano ni a una sirena, así que su orgasmo va a ensuciar las suaves mejillas sonrojadas de Viktor, empapándole los pómulos, la nariz y hasta la barbilla. _Ya está, me he corrido, me he corrido en la cara de Viktor y ahora me echará a patadas de su cabaña_ , piensa Yuuri antes de enviar las últimas migajas que le quedan de juicio antes de agarrar la camisa del biólogo, propinarle un tirón y hacer chocar sus bocas en un beso torpe, desesperado y lleno de colmillos. Podría seguir fingiendo, pero convencerse de que el biólogo le estaba toqueteando la polla por amor al conocimiento sería engañarse a sí mismo... y está demasiado cachondo como para invertir energías en tratar de disimular su deseo.-


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El sexo sigue 👀

-Viktor debe ser sincero: lo último que había esperado al descubrir a Yuuri masturbándose en su habitación era que terminaría lamiéndole la polla como si fuera la más deliciosa de las chucherías. Los acontecimientos, sin embargo, se han sucedido de un modo extraño y curioso, así que allí está, con la boca pegada al gigantesco miembro de la sirena y con el pulso acelerado hasta el punto en que cree que se le va a salir el corazón. Yuuri libera una música tan hermosa cuando está sintiendo placer que Viktor se descubre pensando que no le importaría dedicarse a regalárselo durante lo que le resta de vida. Jamás había escuchado una melodía igual; sus notas le recorren el cuerpo de lado a lado, y durante un momento es capaz de sentir el gozo de Yuuri en su propia piel, casi como si compartieran un mismo sistema nervioso. No sabe si se trata de una sensación real o si es producto de su propia excitación, pero el caso es que al biólogo se le escapa un sonoro gemido de complacencia cuando siente la espesa corrida de la sirena chorreando sobre su cara. No es como el semen de los humanos, no huele ni sabe igual, pero Viktor no siente ningún tipo de rechazo, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Había tenido el privilegio de ver a la criatura más hermosa de la tierra en un momento tan sensual que podría haber derretido las paredes, así que no podría pedir nada más... o eso es lo que piensa hasta que siente la boca de Yuuri contra la suya. Viktor puede notar el filo de los colmillos ajenos cada vez que le rozan los labios o la lengua, pero eso solo logra excitarlo más y más. La sirena lo está besando _otra vez_ , pero en esta ocasión percibe más deseo, más anhelo, y su cuerpo responde mostrando el mismo entusiasmo. _Estás cruzando la línea, no podrás continuar justificando esto como mero interés científico_ , se recuerda en último arrebato de responsabilidad, el mismo que le estrecha el corazón en una dolorosa punzada. Pero ah, ignorar el dolor resulta fácil cuando todo su cuerpo se encuentra ardiendo de deseo, así que Viktor rodea a la sirena con los brazos y acaricia la curva de su espalda sin escatimar en ternura-.

-Yuuri saborea su propia corrida en labios de Viktor cuando abre la boca y le mete la lengua hasta la campanilla. Ah, ¡está ardiendo!, y es tan suave como la piel de un melocotón, es absolutamente maravilloso. Ahora no podría importarle menos la serie de fluidos que terminen en su boca, pues tiene al humano enredado entre sus brazos, cálido y perfecto, como tantas veces antes había soñado. Yuuri gime contra la boca de Viktor, le acuna las mejillas y le revuelve el pelo, dejándose abrazar como si necesitase la cercanía y beber de su aliento para vivir. Entonces Yuuri aprieta su cuerpo contra el del biólogo y presiona la polla, aún erecta, contra el vientre ajeno aún vestido, restregándose sin vergüenza antes de hacerlos rodar sobre la alfombra hasta quedar por encima del humano, recreándose en la divina sensación que le regalan las caricias que Viktor reparte por su espalda. Oh, le ha correspondido el beso y se siente increíble, ¡Yuuri está tan contento que cree que asciende hasta las nubes para no bajar nunca más!, pero, mientras devora la boca de su querido humano no puede evitar preguntarse si éste le besa porque en su interior hierve el mismo deseo o porque la sirena no le ha dejado otra opción. ¿Le comería Viktor la boca con semejante pasión si, al menos, no existiera un poquito de anhelo hacia él en su interior? ¿Le habría chupado la polla si no hubiese querido posar la lengua sobre ella? Desde luego que no. Podrán fingir durante el resto de sus vidas que lo sucedido sobre la alfombra de su dormitorio no fue más que un experimento, un proyecto científico en beneficio de la biología marina, pero, en el fondo de su corazón, Yuuri sabe que aquello estaba siendo un revolcón en toda regla. Por ese motivo, y en su frenesí, envía a tientas una mano a sobar la entrepierna de Viktor por encima de la tela vaquera, acariciándole el vientre antes de palpar y apretar el bulto que esconde bajo la ropa. No habría podido contenerse ni aunque hubiese querido. _Por la ciencia_ , piensa entonces, irónico. Viktor está a tiempo de detenerle, de cualquier forma, si prefiere que Yuuri le deje en paz; podrá poner fin a todo aquello con una sola palabra y entonces la sirena encubrirá sus actos excusándose con que ella también quería investigar un poco más sobre anatomía humana.-

-Viktor jadea cuando se encuentra atrapado entre el suelo y el cuerpo de la sirena. No tiene miedo, pero no puede evitar ponerse algo nervioso, ya que la suya no es una situación que pudiera haber previsto. El cuerpo de su compañero es distinto al suyo en muchísimos aspectos, y aunque el biólogo lo considera un reto de lo más excitante, también le preocupa hacer las cosas mal o decepcionar a la sirena. Aunque claro, tampoco sabía si Yuuri tenía expectativas. De hecho ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué le había dado permiso para masturbarlo o qué lo había llevado a devorarle la boca con tanto fervor. ¿Sería por la pasión el momento? ¿Estaría cachondo hasta el punto de que aceptaría cualquier compañero que se cruzara en su camino? No es que fuera a juzgarlo por eso, claro, pero si Yuuri esperaba encontrarse con una polla tan enorme como la suya entre sus piernas humanas... en fin, se llevaría una _no tan grata_ sorpresa cuando descubriera la verdad. Viktor era un hombre bien dotado, sí, pero siempre y cuando se comparara con los machos de su propia especie-. Hmm... -murmura, girando el rostro con algo de timidez cuando la sirena se lanza a explorar la erección que se oculta bajo sus vaqueros. No es que quiera detenerla, pese a todo, y de hecho separa los muslos con el fin de facilitarle la tarea. Yuuri le había permitido que sobeteara sus genitales cuanto le viniera en gana, así que él podía hacer lo mismo. No le importaba mientras fueran sus manos las que lo exploraran-. Aún estás duro... -señala de repente, porque es perfectamente capaz de sentir el musculoso y exótico miembro de la sirena rozándose contra su cuerpo. ¿Será que no necesita un período refractario para volver a la acción? ¿Cuántas veces podría eyacular antes de perder la erección? Viktor se ruboriza al pensar en ello, porque a este paso podrá quedar totalmente cubierto por la lubricación de la sirena antes de que ésta pueda darse por satisfecha. Lo peor (o mejor) de todo es que contemplar la idea basta para que su polla salte seducida por la idea-.

-Yuuri puede hacerse una superficial idea de lo que está a punto de encontrarse bajo los pantalones de Viktor. Una polla suave, tiesa y sonrosada, desprovista de escamas y, a su vez, también de bioluminiscencia. Más pequeña que su propio miembro, a juzgar por el grosor del bulto que se advierte bajo la tela, pero no por ello menos atractiva. Por supuesto que la sirena llegó con expectativas a la cabaña de Viktor, y todas ellas se concentraban en la certeza de que el humano le gustaría sin importar sus características físicas. Pero, ¿qué hay de Yuuri? Viktor le ha asegurado en multitud de ocasiones durante los últimos dos días que era muy hermoso, sin embargo aún no está del todo seguro de ser, uh, lo bastante atractivo para él. La fascinación científica, igual que desfogarse juntos sobre la alfombra, era muy distinta a sentir auténtica atracción, por eso le da miedo ser insuficiente para el humano. Ah, ¡de pronto se siente de lo más vulnerable! Por suerte, las palabras del biólogo terminan por evitar que Yuuri se adentre en cuestiones de lo más agobiantes, empujándole a mirarse bajo el vientre para confirmar que, en efecto, su polla sigue dura como una roca.- Sí -le responde, encogiéndose de hombros antes de apartar los dedos del condenado botón de sus vaqueros, rindiéndose tras el tercer intento por desabrochárselos (puesto que se niega a desgarrarle un segundo par de pantalones). Continúa erecto y listo para la acción, lo cual era algo de lo más positivo, ¿no?, al menos en su cultura. Es posible que Viktor haya apuntado el hecho porque, quizá, entre los humanos esté mal visto permanecer excitado después de un orgasmo, como si señalase insatisfacción o algo por el estilo. No se trata de que Yuuri haya quedado _insatisfecho_ tras correrse sobre los labios de Viktor, precisamente, sino que aún podría eyacular hasta un par más de veces.- Sí. Siempre pasa. Uhm. ¿Es eso malo...? -inquiere, esbozando una avergonzada sonrisita antes de agachar la cabeza, ignorando por completo el lascivo interés que aborda entonces al biólogo por sentir la viscosa corrida de la sirena cubriéndole el cuerpo desnudo.-

-Lo último que había pretendido Viktor al poner en evidencia el aparente vigor de la polla de Yuuri era que éste se sintiera incómodo o avergonzado. El biólogo se apresura a negar con la cabeza mientras sonríe, y luego alza la mano con el fin de acunar una de las mejillas de la sirena, acariciando sus luminosas escamas en el proceso. Por supuesto, Yuuri debía tener las mismas dudas que él respecto a la situación, ya que tampoco conocía los órganos sexuales de los humanos, ni cómo debía proceder con ellos. Tendría que aprender sobre la marcha, así que estaban en igualdad de condiciones en lo que a la experiencia respectaba-. No es malo. Para mí es halagador... y atractivo -reconoce, justo antes de levantar la cabeza del suelo con el fin de plantarle un besito en la punta de la nariz y observarlo fijamente a los ojos. Entonces, y jadeando despacio, Viktor se encarga de desabrocharse el pantalón, despasando el botón que tantos problemas le ha causado a Yuuri antes de bajarse la bragueta poco a poco. Supone que es un modo bastante explícito de dejar claro que la sirena tiene total libertad a la hora de explorar sus partes más íntimas, por mucho pudor que le produzca la idea. _Por favor, por favor, que no se ría_ , suplica por última vez para sus adentros. Cielos, no estaba nada acostumbrado a sentirse inseguro con sus parejas, pero Yuuri es tan hermoso y perfecto que le resulta imposible mantener la compostura. ¡Se siente como un adolescente!-. Puedes satisfacer tu curiosidad conmigo, Yuuri -murmura al final, intentando aportarle un tono seductor a sus palabras, mientras tira de su camiseta empapada de fluidos hacia arriba-.

-Yuuri bate la cola y golpea la aleta contra el entarimado en expresión de alegría cuando Viktor afirma que encuentra atractivo el hecho de que su polla pueda mantenerse erecta después de un primer orgasmo. ¡Le arden las mejillas con tan solo escuchar las palabras del humano! Ese besito que planta sobre su nariz es el último incentivo que requería la sirena para recuperar no solo la valentía, sino también esa candente lujuria que había mostrado desde que le expuso su vagina abierta al biólogo una vez apareció bajo el umbral de la puerta. Viktor parece contagiarse, además, a juzgar por las implícitas intenciones que muestra al desabotonarse la bragueta. Yuuri traga saliva mientras observa sus movimientos, desde la facilidad con la que se baja la cremallera hasta la delicadeza con la que le enseña el vientre desnudo al subirse la camiseta. Los labios de la sirena se separan en una muequita de admiración cuando la palpitante, rojiza y gruesa polla de Viktor hace acto de aparición, saltando de entre sus piernas para quedar expuesta sobre su ombligo. _Oh, joder,_ piensa Yuuri al descubrir el auténtico tamaño de un pene humano erecto en toda su gloria. Es más grande de lo que había imaginado. Es enorme. No alcanza el tamaño medio del falo de una sirena, pero no por ello a Yuuri se le antoja menos apetitoso. Diría que mide tres veces más de lo que había vaticinado, descubrimiento que deja a su vacío agujerito palpitando con necesidad de exprimir hasta la última gota de corrida que tan magnífico miembro pueda regalarle. _Serénate, Yuuri; tranquilízate_ , se reprocha entonces, pues la febril idea de pedirle a Viktor que le meta la polla de pronto le da un poco de miedo. Bueno, no es miedo, exactamente, sino vergüenza. Aún no está preparado por intimar con el humano de ese modo, no después de haber descubierto que Viktor no le recuerda.- Es bonita -jadea, ronco como un animal herido.- Como Viktor. Viktor también es bonito -balbucea, sintiéndose torpe y mareado, antes de usar la palma para presionarle despacito el glande, donde un fino hilo de preseminal se adhiere a sus membranas. Está ardiendo.- Oh, y eres muy suave. ¿Qué es esto? -le pregunta al final mostrando cierta confusión mientras le acaricia los testículos, frunciendo el ceño al recordar que, bajo el conjuro de transfiguración, Yuuri no tenía aquel cuco, uhm, (¿saco?) detrás de la polla.-

-Viktor había estado tan volcado en Yuuri y en la fascinación que éste le produce que solo se vuelve consciente de lo duro que se encuentra cuando ve su propia polla surgiendo bajo su ropa interior, firme y húmeda. Cielos, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Lo más probable es que hubiera comenzado a excitarse desde que entró en la habitación, o puede que incluso antes, al escuchar los sensuales cantos de la sirena. Lo importante es que Yuuri no parece decepcionado en absoluto, así que o es un genio del disimulo o se encuentra realmente satisfecho con su tamaño-. _Bonito..._ -repite como un estúpido, sintiéndose ridículamente conmovido con el adjetivo. La gente solía decir de él que era atractivo o guapo, pero nunca lo habían llamado _bonito_. Además, teniendo en cuenta que Yuuri era la criatura más hermosa sobre la que había posado la vista en toda su vida, el halago toma incluso más fuerza. El biólogo, acalorado y tembloroso, traga saliva pesadamente y se incorpora sobre los codos para poder ser testigo del modo en que Yuuri le acaricia la polla. La primera caricia, aunque suave, basta para arrancarle un suspiro, pero es la ligera presión que la sirena ejerce sobre sus testículos la que lo empuja a gemir suavemente mientras ladea la cabeza y flexiona las rodillas. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se dejaba tocar por nadie entre las piernas, y la sensación de ser atendido por unas manos ajenas se le antoja muy placentera-. _Testículos_ -murmura, dispuesto a responder a la pregunta de Yuuri aún cuando siente que está a punto de comenzar a derretirse-. Forman parte de-- de los genitales de nuestra especie -Viktor espera que a la sirena le baste con esa breve explicación, porque ahora mismo no podría ponerse a hablar sobre la magia de la reproducción humana ni aunque quisiera. Lo único que sabe es que tiene la polla húmeda, los testículos ardiendo y el culo palpitando. Yuuri está dejándole empapada toda la entrepierna, ya que sus dedos continúan repletos de su propio lubricante, y la idea de que estén compartiendo un fluido tan íntimo lo pone ridículamente cachondo-. Son muy sensibles -añade por último, y si separa un poco más las rodillas lo hace sin darse cuenta-.

-Existe una certeza que Yuuri jamás se atrevería a cuestionar, y es el hecho de que Viktor era, objetivamente, muy bonito. Su atractivo era soberbio, de eso no cabía duda, pero algo en su carácter, en la genuina ilusión con la que contempla la vida, que la belleza natural de su físico se torna _bonita_ , bonita en el sentido más encantador en el que pueda pronunciarse la palabra. Era bonito cuando reía, cuando suspiraba, cuando le leía acerca de la vida en la sabana, y es bonito cuando separa los labios para dejar escapar el gemido más dulce que ha escuchado Yuuri en toda su vida. En ese instante la sirena se ruboriza hasta las cejas, percatándose de que jamás había sido testigo de un sonido tan dulce y de lo mucho que le gustaría repetir aquello que hubiese arrancado tan preciosa reacción de su humano preferido. Ha sido la caricia en el testículos, ¿no es así? Parece haberla disfrutado, señal que Yuuri interpreta como un permiso para continuar sobeteándoselos. Ah, ¡es que son tan suaves y redonditos que no puede resistir la tentación...!- Sensibles -repite, juguetón. Después se muerde el labio inferior, dedicando al biólogo una sonrisa dulzona como el chocolate que le dio de comer la pasada noche.- Yo-- Yo también soy sensible -le susurra, aunque no está del todo seguro a qué ha venido el comentario. ¡El riego sanguíneo; es el riego que no le alcanza la cabeza desde hace una hora, dejándolo atontado como una medusa!- Voy a tocar. Con mucho cuidado, ¿vale? -le advierte primero, consciente de que la punta de sus garras, pese a saber utilizarlas, podía amedrentar a su blandito humano. Así, inhalando con el fin de insuflarse valor, Yuuri utiliza primero el dorso de los dedos para rozar la longitud de la cálida erección de Viktor, desde la base hasta el glande, el cual rodea con los dedos una vez lo ha alcanzado y comienza a masajearlo. La abundancia de fluidos, propios y ajenos, no solo le facilita la tarea, sino que la transforma en un gesto lascivo de una forma para la que Yuuri no estaba preparado en absoluto.- ¿Bien? -pregunta en un débil hilo de voz, atreviéndose después a rodearle el muslo con la mano libre en un intento por compensar la obscenidad de sus actos ofreciéndole dulzura. Los humanos se parecían a su especie en aquel detalle, ¿cierto? Viktor había sido muy tierno con él hace un momento y le gustaría tratarle de la misma manera.-

-Viktor no tiene ni idea a qué se refiere Yuuri cuando le asegura que él también es sensible. Para empezar, ¿le está hablando en un sentido figurado o literal? ¿Quiere darle a entender que continúa teniendo la polla muy receptiva y que necesitaba recibir más estímulos o que se siente sensible en _general_? Al biólogo le gustaría saberlo, ya que le interesa cualquiera asunto que tenga que ver con la sirenita, pero su capacidad del habla se ve seriamente comprometida una vez que Yuuri comienza a acariciarle los genitales con mayor insistencia. Sus garras son muy intimidantes, no puede negarlo, pero eso no impide que disfrute de los roces y la fricción-. Bien, _bien_ -le susurra a Yuuri, acompañando sus palabras con un vehemente asentimiento de cabeza. Puede que la sirena no tuviera demasiada experiencia en eso de masturbar un miembro humano, pero su dulzura compensa con creces cualquier atisbo de torpeza. Parece realmente empeñado en darle placer, y eso conmueve el corazón de Viktor, cuyo palpito podría competir con el de un caballo desbocado-. Yuuri... -gimotea entonces, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras arquea ligeramente la espalda. El continuo y viscoso goteo de lubricante que cae desde la vagina de la sirena ha comenzado a chorrearle entre los muslos, colándose entre sus nalgas y alcanzando su entrada. Yuuri no ha mostrado ningún interés en buscar el _agujero_ del que el biólogo le habló en la playa, así que éste da por sentado que prefiere evitarlo expresamente. ¡Pero no pasa nada! Viktor puede conformarse con el gozo que siente a través de la polla, ¡ya es más de lo que podría haber pedido!-. Espera, t-tú también... -balbucea. Es incapaz de continuar ignorando la gigantesca polla que se roza contra su cuerpo, así que el ruso baja las dos manos a la vez para tomarla entre ellas y acariciarla de arriba a abajo. Antes se había concentrado en sobetear los sensibles surcos de su compañero y nada más, pero ahora se toma la libertad de explorar toda la forma de su polla, desde el glande puntiagudo hasta la base musculada, donde aprieta ligeramente. Cielos, ¿de verdad podía Yuuri poner huevos a través de aquél miembro? ¿No le resultaba doloroso? Intrigado por sus propios pensamientos, el biólogo conduce los dedos hasta el extremo de su glande y usa el dedo pulgar para frotarle el orificio de la uretra suavemente-.

-Si Yuuri no se ha aventurado a explorar más allá de los testículos de Viktor en busca del agujerito al que aludió la pasada noche es porque no concibe la idea de que entre los humanos esté extendida la práctica del sexo anal. En lo que a anatomía respecta, las sirenas eran muy diferentes al ser humano en aquel sentido. El pequeño conducto de excreción que podría considerarse análogo al trasero de un humano no era flexible, ni la penetración por tan rígido agujerito se le antojaría agradable ni cree que una polla del tamaño de la suya quepa por el canal de la cloaca, así que Yuuri, haciendo uso del sentido común, asume que Viktor no querrá que le ensarte el miembro por el culo. Tampoco es que le apetezca pensar en las terribles consecuencias que semejante actividad tendría para el pobre biólogo, en especial cuando el espectáculo que Viktor le ofrece a tiempo real en ese instante le resulta mucho más atractivo. La sensual forma en la que se arquea, la delicadeza de sus gemidos, la belleza que irradia con sus dulces temblores dejan a la sirena boqueando maravillada mientras chorrea, anhelando un segundo orgasmo pero dispuesta a aguardar con paciencia a que Viktor se haya corrido primero. Hace descender la mano hasta la base de la erección del humano en ese momento, rodeándosela con firmeza antes de hacerla arrastrar una vez más en dirección ascendente, rápido, intenso, apretándole la carne como si ansiara ganarse su semen cueste lo que cueste. Es más sencillo masturbar a Viktor (por la ciencia) que a sí mismo por la sencilla cuestión del tamaño; a veces, cuando Yuuri termina, debe dejar a descansar el brazo durante unos minutos, ardiendo como le ha quedado debido al esfuerzo. Mucho se teme que dicho sacrificio será al que el biólogo deba someterse cuando la sirena advierte sus manos alcanzarle la polla, decidido como parece a sobársela con los diez dedos de ambas manos.- _Oh_ -gimotea, encogiéndose en el sitio, cuando la yema del pulgar ajeno comienza a masajearle la punta de la uretra. Yuuri sonríe y jadea, comenzando a brillar como si Viktor, con su gesto, acabase de pulsar el interruptor a todo un espectáculo luminoso de sus escamas.- Eso hace cosquillas, Viktor -le ronronea, usando la palma para acariciarse la vagina y emplear el lubricante recogido para frotarle con vigor la polla al biólogo. ¿Ha sido un ademán obsceno? Es posible, pero no desde la perspectiva de Yuuri, quien, ante todo, le ha parecido de lo más práctico.-

-Viktor se ve obligado a parpadear cuando la luz de Yuuri se transforma en un montón de puntitos destelleantes. ¡Y él que pensaba que la sirena ya no podría brillar más...! Había sido realmente ingenuo, aunque no le molesta haberse equivocado-. ¿Te iluminas porque te he hecho cosquillas...? -pregunta entre jadeos, esforzándose por sonar pícaro y divertido teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en las que se encuentran. El biólogo decide que, por si acaso, retomará la masturbación corriente y dejará de toquetear el glande de la sirena, aunque no tarda en darse cuenta de que no es capaz de sincronizar los movimientos de sus manos. Yuuri, ayudado por la lubricación de su vagina _(cielos, cielos, cielos, acaba de empaparle la polla de fluidos vaginales)_ inicia un ritmo de caricias demasiado desquiciante, así que el humano no tiene más remedio que retorcerse como una culebrilla sobre el entarimado mientras deja escapar un largo sollozo de placer. El biólogo cierra los ojos y frunce el ceño con fuerza; siente que ya no puede aguantar más, que las llamas de su vientre se han avivado hasta el punto de carbonizarlo desde dentro, pero se obliga a separar los párpados para continuar contemplando a Yuuri un poquito más. Es demasiado hermoso como para no hacerlo, al fin y al cabo-. M-me he dado cuenta... -susurra, completamente aturdido por el gozo y por las continuas vibraciones que recorren su sistema nervioso-. Es como si tuvieras las estrellas del cielo incrustadas en la piel... -Viktor sonríe de forma estúpida, se muerde el labio y vuelve a gemir mientras se arquea por última vez. Las luces de Yuuri se desdibujan cuando su cerebro se funde a causa del orgasmo, que lo empuja a rodear la cola de la sirena con las piernas mientras la estrecha en un abrazo. Hacía tiempo que no alcanzaba un éxtasis tan extraño y arrollador, y su polla lo celebra liberando un grueso chorro de esperma que, por supuesto, va a parar sobre los dedos de Yuuri-.

-Yuuri se deja atrapar, cual pececillo seducido por un cebo, en la arrolladora belleza que irradia Viktor al preguntarle por el millar de escamas bioluminiscentes que relucen sobre su piel. No se retuerce, no lucha ni se resiste, sino que cede ante sus encantos y sonríe como el mayor estúpido que jamás ha surcado los mares ante la cuestión del humano. Brilla porque le ha hecho cosquillas, en efecto, pero también porque Viktor le excita como nadie antes lo había conseguido. Sus escamas se encienden bajo el ardiente pero afectuoso tacto que reparte el biólogo a lo largo de su erección, la cual apenas logra rodear con sus tiernos dedos humanos; brilla bajo el efecto de sus dulces palabras, al contemplar su respiración agitada, sus pupilas dilatadas y su magnífica polla comenzar a chorrear cuando Yuuri se acaricia el coño y utiliza su propia corrida para frotarle la erección a Viktor. ¡Ah, pero si se ha sonrojado! Yuuri ríe encantado al percatarse de que ha debido excitarle mucho el gesto, dejando escapar una musical carcajada mientras se recrea la vista con la bellísima imagen que ofrece el humano temblando de cabeza a pies mientras sucumbe al gozo de sus insistentes caricias. Quiere darle un orgasmo. Quiere ser testigo de su clímax, que se derrame sobre sus dedos y le regale su espesa, cálida y salada esencia, pese a la torpeza de las caricias con las que le soba ese hinchado y ruborizado miembro. Yuuri se promete entonces que aprenderá a tocarlo, que se convertirá en un amante sin igual si el humano se lo permite; así, le mostrará su pasión y su deseo, se esmerará por conocer su cuerpo con el fin de complacerlo. La sola perspectiva basta para acelerar la respiración de la sirena, quien contempla maravillada el éxtasis que recorre de repente a Viktor, manchándole los dedos después de atravesar su sensible y enamorado corazón con unas palabras que sabe que nunca podrá olvidar. _Estrellas incrustadas en mi piel_ , repite Yuuri en un tenue tarareo, dejándose abrazar. Tiembla, vibra y suspira entre los brazos del biólogo, permitiendo a un millar de alegres notas musicales escapar de su garganta. La erección de Viktor, encharcada en todo tipo de fluidos, se restriega contra sus delicados genitales en ese momento, empujando a Yuuri a fantasear con la posibilidad de sujetarle la polla y penetrarse con ella de una sola embestida. No lo hace, no se atreve. Mucho se teme que la magia se rompería y no quiere estropear lo que ha sido el _experimento científico_ más dulce en el que ha participado nunca. Aún está jadeando, pero las circunstancias invitan a tomarle el pelo a su biólogo favorito aprovechándose de su vulnerabilidad.- Interesante. Escribiré tesis sobre Viktor ahora -bromea, comenzando a reír.-

-Viktor se obliga a recuperarse rápidamente del orgasmo. Normalmente habría invertido un buen puñado de minutos en permanecer relajado y con los ojos cerrados con el fin de disfrutar de los últimos ramalazos de placer que le recorren el cuerpo, pero las circunstancias actuales son de todo menos normales. Para comenzar ni siquiera está en la cama, sino que se encuentra echado de espaldas sobre el suelo. Cielos, y pensar que acababa de tener sexo con una sirena sobre la alfombra de su habitación... ¡sonaba demasiado increíble para ser cierto! Hacía tan solo un par de días estaba viviendo su repetitiva rutina con resignación, y ahora su mundo se había llenado de emoción y fantasía-. Espero que sea una tesis positiva... -atina a murmurar, respondiendo al socarrón comentario que le ha dedicado Yuuri. Lo cierto es que no le importaría ejercer como sujeto de pruebas para una posible investigación, al menos siempre y cuando quedara a cargo de la sirena. Ah, aquello sonaba como una fantasía sexual digna de una película porno, así que el biólogo niega con la cabeza, avergonzado por sus propios deseos, y afloja el abrazo con el que se ha aferrado a Yuuri. La sirena continuaba estando dura, y Viktor detesta dejar las cosas a medias. Podía pecar de pretencioso, pero le gustaría que su compañero pudiera guardar un buen recuerdo de aquél precipitado encuentro, así que estaba dispuesto a volcar todo su entusiasmo en darle un segundo orgasmo-. Yuuri -susurra entonces, antes de darle un mimoso beso en los labios-. ¿Puedo continuar con esto? -le pregunta en un ronroneo, retomando las caricias sobre su enorme polla. Cielos, estaba literalmente empapada, era como si estuviera rogándole por un poco de atención, así que el biólogo se toma la libertad de empujar suavemente a Yuuri con el fin de ponerse sobre él-.

-Yuuri levanta la cabeza y se toma la libertad de contemplar la expresión que se le ha quedado a Viktor después de correrse. Tiene una carita preciosa, ruborizada como se le ha quedado, tan dulce que la sirena se siente tentada a cubrírsela de besos, no obstante es consciente de que no debería hacerlo. No son compañeros, sino amigos, nada más. Los besuqueos, el cariño y la ternura estaban reservados para las parejas, pese a lo mucho que le duela reconocerlo, algo que Yuuri está dispuesto a aceptar. Haber obtenido la amistad del humano ya se le antoja un regalo lo bastante valioso como para echarlo a perder cometiendo un error.- Una tesis sobre tu pene grande -le responde muy juguetón y plenamente convencido de que ha sonado erótico y seductor. La verdad es que Viktor estaba muy bien dotado y, además, tenía una polla realmente apetecible; era larga, gruesa, estaba húmeda y enrojecida y, lo más importante, Yuuri está convencido de que con semejante tamaño sería capaz de hacerle disfrutar como la más hábil de las sirenas. ¡Le sobran razones por las que desear elogiársela! Habría seguido, de hecho, si la propuesta que pronuncia entonces su querido biólogo no hubiese arrebatado cualquier contestación que tuviese preparada en la punta de la lengua. ¿Continuar masturbándole, quiere decir? Ah, por supuesto que puede hacerlo, pese a que la sirena esté convencida de que han comenzado a jugar con fuego. Revolcarse sobre la alfombra con un hombre al que ha ocultado deliberadamente el hecho de que le pidió matrimonio solo porque destapar las auténticas circunstancias de su aparición en la cabaña sería muy comprometedor es, por así decirlo, _cuestionable_. Pero tampoco quiere poner fin a la situación.- Sí. S-Sí, continúa -le responde, pues, con el creciente deseo por dejarse tomar hormigueándole en el vientre. Anticipando la primera caricia y con renovada ilusión, las pupilas de Yuuri se dilatan oscureciéndole la mirada, volviendo a arañar el entarimado invadido por el ansia repentina de sentir los dedos de Viktor toqueteándole hasta llevarle hacia el orgasmo.-


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿EL TRÁILER EH? MADRE MÍA EL TRÁILER. YURI ON ICE VIVE LA FIESTA SIGUE.

-Viktor, tras volver a arreglarse los pantalones, se toma la libertad de aposentarse sobre la parte más baja de la cola de la sirena, cuidando de no aplastársela o hacerle daño. Cuando se asegura de que todo marcha bien, el biólogo sonríe y acaricia la preciosa extensión de brillantes escamas que tiene a su alcance, usando las palmas abiertas. Su intención es regalarle un segundo orgasmo a Yuuri, sí, pero ahora que ambos han quedado medianamente satisfechos, puede tomarse un poco más de tiempo para explorarlo sin prisas. Aún tiene muchas preguntas rondándole la cabeza, y como no comience a plantearlas en voz alta jamás encontrará respuesta para ellas-. ¿Tienes sensibilidad en estas escamas? -es la primera cuestión que lanza. La cola de Yuuri estaba cubierta de escamas gruesas y casi tan duras como una piedra, así que Viktor no está seguro de que los estímulos puedan atravesar esa capa y despertar reacciones en su sistema nervioso. Las aletas laterales, sin embargo, tan finas y elegantes, sí parecían bastante delicadas, así que cuando el biólogo se decide a acariciarlas, lo hace con todo el cuidado del mundo. Era como tocar una fina membrana de seda-. Hmm... tus escamas se vuelven menos gruesas por aquí -reflexiona, conduciendo las manos hasta la vagina de la sirena, que continúa mostrándose abierta y empapada. Viktor continúa estando nervioso y excitado, pero esta vez es capaz de examinarla con mayor detenimiento, siendo capaz de distinguir sus labios y de admirar el suave color azul que muestra su jugoso interior-. Las hembras de nuestra especie tienen un punto nervioso de gran sensibilidad en la parte exterior de la vagina. Lo llamamos clítoris, pero no veo nada parecido por aquí -observa, e incluso se atreve a usar los pulgares para estirar de los labios de Yuuri hacia los costados, exhibiendo aún más su aparentemente ansioso agujerito. Cielos, la sirena debía estar realmente excitada, porque no dejaba de producir aquél resbaladizo lubricante que ya se encuentra por todo el suelo. _Podría meterle la polla con toda la facilidad del mundo_ , piensa para sí mismo, aunque en el fondo es una idea que ni siquiera se atreve a contemplar. Una cosa era la masturbación y otra, en fin, tener sexo con penetración. Seguro que Yuuri preferiría reservar ese tipo de cosas para su enamorado, y Viktor, como romántico empedernido, no tiene nada que reprocharle-.

-Los calores suben hasta la parte más alta de la cabeza de Yuuri cuando nota el peso de Viktor caer sobre su cola, aprisionándole contra el suelo. Allá se marchan, atravesando la ventana, la poca cordura y serenidad que resistían en su interior, comenzando a fantasear entonces con la disparatada idea de que el humano le meta la polla y le folle hasta olvidarse de cómo hablar. Yuuri resopla y se frota la cara, solo para mancharse las mejillas con una sustancia viscosa conformada por su propia corrida y el semen blancuzco que ha expulsado Viktor. Ah, es ridículo, ahora tiene corrida en el rostro y nada con lo que limpiarse. Supone que no importa, dadas las circunstancias. No puede ser más absurdo que el único y puntual lametón que Viktor le regaló en la polla, pese al gozo que le entregó con su lengua en ese desquiciante momento. Volviendo al presente, Yuuri niega con la cabeza cuando el humano inquiere acerca de la sensibilidad de sus escamas... aunque no está seguro de que le haya ofrecido una respuesta adecuada. El tacto variaba según qué rincón de su cuerpo decidiera manosear, por eso un apretón en la aleta dorsal podía sentirse muy distinto a una caricia cercana a su sensible y mojado agujerito.- No tengo clítoris -jadea, pudiendo asegurar al biólogo esta vez que, en efecto, carece del delicado punto en la zona superior de la vagina del que le habla. Tras morderse el labio inferior, comenzando a jadear, la sirena ladea la cabeza y piensa que su sensibilidad se concentra en rincones diferentes, aunque desconoce la traducción apropiada. Un buen ejemplo era el de los surcos que le atravesaban la polla, donde un masaje podría conducirlo al orgasmo en cuestión de pocos segundos en caso de que se administrara con el suficiente vigor. Tal vez aquella zona, en el lenguaje terrestre, fuese su clítoris.- No _ahí,_ quiero decir -especifica después. Entonces se incorpora sobre los codos y utiliza la punta del índice para señalarse otra vez el puñado de salientes que le decoran el miembro, esos mismos que Viktor, no hace mucho rato, le había chupado.- Esto, -le dice- uhm, clítoris, quizá -concluye, encogiéndose divertido de hombros. Una risa tonta escapa de su garganta en ese momento, negando con la cabeza mientras se deja examinar de cerca por su querido biólogo, cuyo interés en sus genitales, lejos de parecerle desagradable, llega a resultarle de lo más erótico. Nadie le había prestado tanta atención antes. Para haber comenzado como un _experimento_ , Viktor ha logrado hacerle sentir como un auténtico tesoro.- Tú, uhm... -balbucea, rizándose los cabellos.- ¿ _Haces sexo_ con muchas hembras? -le pregunta en un pobre intento por comenzar a flirtear.-

-Viktor asiente, pensativo, mientras hace una recopilación mental de toda la información respecto a la sexualidad de las sirenas que ha recogido hasta el momento. Lo cierto es que le sorprende que la vagina de Yuuri no cuente con un clítoris, aunque por lo que le dijo antes, mientras le metía los dedos, puede dar por sentado que tiene una gran sensibilidad en la parte _más profunda_ de su cavidad. Aquello era algo que no solía ocurrir con las vaginas humanas, cuyos puntos nerviosos se localizaban especialmente en la zona exterior para evitar un exceso de dolor durante el parto-. Ah, claro, ya veo -el biólogo asiente y vuelve a echarle un vistazo a las notables y estéticas estrías que recorren la polla de Yuuri. El miembro masculino ya es una zona repleta de puntos nerviosos, así que Viktor sonríe al imaginar lo que debe suponer eso de tener una parte incluso más sensible. En lo que a él respecta, diría que la zona más receptiva de su entrepierna es el propio glande... aunque eso sin contar la próstata, claro. En fin, las sirenas debían carecer de ese órgano, ya que no lo necesitaban en su sistema reproductivo, así que Yuuri ni siquiera debía estar al tanto de su existencia-. ¿Hm? -Viktor alza la mirada hacia el rostro de Yuuri, sorprendido por su última pregunta. No es que le importe hablarle de su vida privada, de todos modos, así que no tiene problemas a la hora de responder-: Ah, no. No soy compatible con las hembras, prefiero _hacer sexo_ con hombres -explica, y aprovecha el momento para usar la manga de su camiseta con el fin de limpiar la corrida que ensucia las lindas mejillas de la sirena-. La vagina de Yuuri es la primera que he tocado -añade, esbozando una sonrisa. Supone que para Yuuri, cuya especie carece de roles de género y ni siquiera diferencia entre machos y hembras en base a los genitales, no tendría sentido hablar de orientaciones sexuales-. En realidad... últimamente no hago sexo con nadie -ah, Viktor no tiene ni idea de por qué ha dicho eso, pero se arrepiente al instante. No es que esté lamentándose ni mucho menos, así que se encoge de hombros para restarle importancia y retoma su interrogatorio-: ¿Los huevos salen por aquí? -pregunta, señalando la uretra de la sirena con una mano mientras utiliza la otra para acariciarle la base del miembro-.

-A Yuuri le encantaría poder decir que le toma por sorpresa la respuesta de Viktor en cuanto al número de mujeres con las que se ha acostado, pero lo cierto es que no lo hace.- Ah, ahora entiendo -ronronea, meciendo la cola. No será tan maleducado como para confesarle que le metió los dedos en la vagina como quien agarra a un pescado por la boca, pero su carencia de maña ha sido de lo más reveladora. Yuuri deberá encargarse de instruirle en caso de que el humano desee aprender a estimularle de ese modo, aunque, a juzgar por la fijación que profesa hacia su erección, por ahora parece que no será necesario. Lo que más llama la atención de la sirena con respecto al comentario que realiza es el hecho de que especifique su preferencia por los machos humanos, o, en su lenguaje, los hombres. Debía tratarse de una diferencia importante en su cultura como para que a Viktor le importe. La confesión alza una cuestión en la inquieta cabecita de Yuuri, quien pronto comienza a preguntarse si, en fin, será lo bastante _macho_ para el humano como para atraerle en el sentido más íntimo de la palabra. Eso supone, posiblemente, pues de lo contrario no habría accedido a revolcarse con él de buenas a primeras, ¿no? Ah, ¡es un alivio!- Sí -responde, al fin, conteniendo un gemido a duras penas. Está muy sensible y no porque la base de su polla sea delicada en exclusiva, sino porque tiene un segundo orgasmo muy próximo y el cálido hormigueo del placer comienza a hacer mella en la sirena.- Tres, cuatro huevos. Tamaño de un puño, así -jadea, cerrando los dedos para demostrar al biólogo el diámetro aproximado de un huevo de sirena. Más pequeños, tal vez, puesto que su puño era de un tamaño considerable. Un estremecimiento recorre a Yuuri desde la base de de la espalda, arremolinándose junto al cosquilleo que crece desde su erección y el interior de su vagina.- ¿No tienes, uhm...? -Yuuri toma aire. Está a punto de realizar otra pregunta íntima, dispuesto a conocer a su amigo un poco mejor. Desconoce el término apropiado empleado por los humanos para referirse un compañero, amante, lo que fuese, así que deberá improvisar.- ¿...Alguien especial contigo? -le pregunta al final. Tenía sentido, ¿no? Mientras Viktor desconociera su existencia, no tenía motivos por los que aguardarle. Había pensado que, quizá, hubiese encontrado un compañero con quien prefiriese pasar las horas, alguien cercano e íntimo con quien, llegado el momento adecuado, anhelase procrear. Esas últimas palabras que ha mencionado sobre no acostarse con nadie, sin embargo, le han tomado desprevenido.-

-Viktor abre los ojos de par en par, contemplando el puño de Yuuri como si fuera una nueva proeza de la naturaleza. ¿Le estaba diciendo que podía sacar hasta cuatro huevos de aquél tamaño _por la polla_? ¡Debía ser una broma! El biólogo había coqueteado con las sondas y la penetración en la uretra alguna vez en el pasado (Christophe podía llegar a ser verdaderamente persuasivo cuando hablaba de sus nuevos descubrimientos sexuales), pero el asunto de los huevos no tiene nada que ver con eso. "Tamaño de puño", dice Yuuri, ¡y lo suelta tan tranquilo, como si no sonara totalmente increíble! Viktor, por su parte, se encoge ligeramente, sintiendo una punzada de dolor fantasma en el miembro-. Cielos... -susurra el biólogo tras recuperar la capacidad del habla, usando un tono que va a caballo entre la admiración y la aprensión. Le gustaría continuar preguntando sobre aquél asunto, pero el bonito de Yuuri, cuyos jadeos suenan tan dulces como el caramelo, vuelve a adelantarse. Viktor supone que eso es lo justo, y que está bien que intercambien preguntas de forma equitativa. De ese modo ambos pueden ver saciada su curiosidad respecto al otro-. ¿Te refieres a una pareja? -reformula el biólogo, que ladea la cabeza mientras ralentiza las caricias sobre el miembro de la sirena de forma inconsciente. No es que quiera torturar a Yuuri retrasando su orgasmo ni nada parecido, pero la conversación le parece tan interesante que lo desconcentra un poco-. No, no tengo a nadie -confiesa, aunque supone que es bastante evidente; no solo vive a solas en la cabaña, sino que los únicos viajes que hace al exterior son bien para acudir al trabajo o bien para dar un paseo por la costa en compañía de Makkachin. Aunque claro, no es como si Yuuri tuviera que estar al tanto de su rutina, ¡acababan de conocerse después de todo!-. Creo que a los hombres no les gustan los chicos que solo saben hablar de erizos de mar -añade, dispuesto a bromear un poco antes de reclamar su turno en la ronda de preguntas-: ¿Y tú, Yuuri? ¿Tienes a alguien especial? -le susurra a su _amigo_ , justo antes de acariciarle los labios vaginales con renovada curiosidad. Le gustaría probar a meterle los dedos de nuevo, pero no quiere arriesgarse a hacerle daño-. ¿Alguien a quien quieras meterle tus huevos?

-Yuuri ha olvidado mencionar que el conducto uretral que atraviesa el interior de su polla no era una _uretra_ como tal, sino un ovipositor. Era flexible, elástica y la gran sensibilidad del canal favorecía una puesta placentera para la sirena encargada de introducírselos a su compañera. Viktor podría introducirle un dedo si quisiera sin demasiada dificultad, no sin escatimar en cuidado, paciencia y fluido lubricante, por supuesto. Al biólogo no debería extrañarle que Yuuri le haya explicado el tamaño de un huevo medio con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, porque en su mundo, en su cultura, era natural. De pronto le surgen mil cuestiones con respecto al funcionamiento de la reproducción humana, su proceso, el de los rituales de cortejo, las cuales le encantaría poder arrollar sin descanso para que su querido Viktor se las respondiera, sin embargo antes prefiere atender a la cuestión sobre la soltería del humano. Es curioso que un hombre tan guapo, divertido y atractivo esté solo. Cualquiera entregaría su brazo derecho por compartir su vida con una persona dulce como el biólogo del que Yuuri se ha enamorado, pero éste, para sorpresa de la sirena, no tiene un compañero ni nada que se le parezca. _Qué extraño_ , piensa, no sin advertir el pinchazo de la culpabilidad estrechándole el corazón cuando se da cuenta de que está _aliviado_. No es que le desee la soledad a su humano preferido, pero hay algo egoísta dentro de la sirena que se alegra al descubrir que, por desgracia o por fortuna, carece de competencia por ganarse los afectos de Viktor.- Yuuri gusta escuchar a Viktor hablar de erizos de mar. -murmura, dejando caer los párpados antes de exhalar un nuevo suspiro. Después, no los vuelve a abrir. Debería haber previsto que Viktor realizaría la misma pregunta, a la inversa. Le avergüenza reconocer ante su cara que tampoco tiene compañero y que, en su gran mayoría, se debe a su insólita incapacidad para experimentar el celo. Anoche, aún desvelado, se le ocurrió que tal vez Viktor podría ayudarlo a descubrir el motivo, apoyándose en sus vastos conocimientos sobre biología marina. Era una posibilidad, pero todavía no se atreve a proponérsela.- No. -le responde, algo triste y cabizbajo, sin más.- B-Bueno, hay alguien, pero... Es complicado -añade, batiendo una mano en el aire con el fin de restarle importancia. Era una cuestión comprometedora y no le apetece dejarse en evidencia frente al hombre de sus sueños, por lo que vuelve a incorporarse para, con mucha decisión, acariciarle la muñeca a Viktor.- Ven. Eres torpe metiéndome el dedo, por eso te voy a enseñar. Dame la mano -le pide, dispuesto a poner solución inmediata a la falta de experiencia que posee su querido y guapo amigo. De hecho, antes realiza una breve demostración, señalándole el índice poco antes de penetrarse con el suyo propio, impregnándose la garra de viscoso fluido transparente.- Vas despacio. Buscas el agujero -le indica, clavando sus ojos color chocolate en la carita del biólogo. Vuelve a hundirse el dedo entre las inflamadas carnes azuladas, curvándolo suavemente hacia arriba antes de sacarlo y, con la yema, acariciarse la orilla del agujero.- Ahora empuja, pero no hacia abajo, sino hori-- h-horized-- _Ugh_ -ardua palabra, _horizontal_.-

-Viktor estira la barbilla con el fin de obtener un mejor plano de la carita de Yuuri, que parece haber perdido parte de su alegría y su brillo después de la última pregunta. Vaya, el biólogo espera no haber metido la pata. El amor (y el desamor en especial) podía llegar a ser un asunto realmente peliagudo; a Viktor le gustaría saber más sobre esos sentimientos truncados que parecen haber entristecido a Yuuri, ya que de ese modo podría intentar ayudarlo o, por lo menos, animarlo, pero no quiere pecar de chismoso. Lo último que pretende es que Yuuri recuerde cosas que puedan minar su humor cuando están compartiendo un instante que, en teoría, debe ser agradable. El biólogo solo quiere hacerle reír o, en su defecto, conseguir que se retuerza de placer, así que decide que volcará toda su energía en alcanzar ese propósito. Yuuri, por suerte, parece dispuesto a instruirlo en el arte de, uh, la _masturbación vaginal_ , hecho que le provoca tanto alivio como vergüenza-. B-bueno, ya te he dicho que es la primera vagina que toco, así que es normal que sea, uh, _torpe_ -se excusa. Viktor no es de esa clase de hombres cuyo orgullo masculino le impide enfrentar su propios errores, y además siempre está dispuesto a aprender con tal de mejorar sus habilidades, pero eso no quita que se sienta algo, _una pizca_ , picado-. Chupar pollas se me da de maravilla -refunfuña por lo tanto, desviando la mirada hacia un lado mientras pone unos morritos que no tardan mucho en desaparecer. Ah, ¡así que debía penetrar a Yuuri en horizontal! Bien, eso explicaría por qué le ha hecho daño la primera vez. Su primer instinto había sido el de empujar hacia dentro, tal y como se hacía al penetrar un trasero; he ahí su error-. Creo que ya lo entiendo -ansioso por comprobar si ha sabido captar la explicación de la sirena, Viktor la reemplaza en su labor y hunde el dedo anular entre los carnosos labios de su coño. El interior está suave, empapado y ardiendo, y lo recibe con una facilidad que consigue marearlo. Es un agujerito peligrosamente erótico-. ¿Qué tal así? -le pregunta a Yuuri, iniciando un lento vaivén con el dedo ligeramente curvado-.

-A Yuuri le abordan unas inmensas ganas por besar la perfecta nariz de Viktor cuando éste retuerce sus preciosos morritos en una mueca de disgusto ante la irrefutable verdad que la sirena ha puesto sobre la mesa. Está tan bonito con las mejillas encendidas y el entrecejo arrugado que Yuuri necesita canalizar el ataque de amor que se le sobreviene en ese instante, golpeando el suelo con la aleta de pura felicidad ante el obsceno comentario que el humano pronuncia, ofendido e indignado, a continuación. Yuuri ríe, deja escapar la carcajada clara como un riachuelo surcando los bosques, tumbándose de espaldas contra el entarimado. ¡Solo estaba ofreciéndole una crítica constructiva! ¡Si no sabe meterle mano a una sirena con coño entonces tiene que aprender! Aún así, Yuuri no pasa por alto el significado de lo que han sido las palabras más sucias que le ha escuchado a Viktor hasta el momento. Vaya, ¡qué interesante talento el que posee la garganta de su biólogo preferido! Porque eso es lo que ha pretendido insinuar al comentarle que se le daba de maravilla _chupar pollas_ , ¿cierto? Hablaba de sexo oral, ni más ni menos. Podrá mostrarle sus habilidades más adelante, si así lo desea; por ahora, la sirena prefiere ceñirse a instruirle en un tipo de masturbación en concreto, prestando toda su atención de nuevo a la mano con la que el humano le toquetea los labios vaginales. De acuerdo, está listo; está preparado (y muy excitado) para dejarse manosear de nuevo sin sufrir un vahído en el intento. Al menos, eso es lo que Yuuri cree, porque sentir de repente ese delicado dedo penetrarle, abrirse paso a través de su estrecho pero húmedo agujerito con indolora facilidad, está a punto de dejarle sin aliento.- Oh, bien, _bien_ -gimotea, agarrándose a la alfombra. Cuando Yuuri se penetra, ha de tener extremo cuidado con no herirse por culpa del extremo de sus garras; Viktor, sin embargo, no debe preocuparse por clavarle una zarpa.- Es muy suave, muy suave, Viktor... -jadea, asintiendo con la cabeza una vez el tierno vaivén del dedo comienza a estimularle ese maravilloso, sensible y dulce punto en su interior, de textura ligeramente arrugada, con la yema del dedo.- ¿Notas eso...? -le pregunta, rozándole la muñeca con mimo.- Es-- Es rugoso, ahí me gusta -se las apaña para indicarle, a duras penas sosteniéndose sobre un codo antes dejar escapar una melodiosa oda al increíble tacto de los dedos de Viktor, cuya ternura basta para que la polla le comience a chorrear.-

-Viktor se mordisquea el labio con evidente satisfacción cuando Yuuri le comunica que, en efecto, lo está haciendo bien. Ah, ¡menos mal! No le ha costado demasiado cogerle el truco, y de hecho se le antoja bastante sencillo mover los dedos cuando cuenta con una lubricación tan abundante-. Lo noto -le responde a la sirena, ya que es cierto que detecta cierta rugosidad en el extremo de los dedos. Al principio le cuesta un poco alcanzarla, pero soluciona el problema al variar ligeramente el ángulo de sus dígitos, que se adentran un poco más en la encantadora vagina de la criatura. Ahora que piensa en ello, Yuuri había estado masturbándose todo el tiempo con dos dedos, ¿verdad? El biólogo, pues, se atreve a unir el índice a la penetración, manteniendo el ritmo suave pero continuado. Los chapoteos que deja escapar la vagina de Yuuri son obscenos pero encantadores, y combinan de maravilla con ese erótico canto que comienza a surgir de su garganta. Eso debía ser una buena señal, y Viktor se siente atravesado por una intensa llamarada que le trepa por la columna y le prende el rostro. Su sirenita es preciosa, mágica y perfecta, y por eso va a hacer que se derrita mientras se la folla con los dedos-. Yuuri... -le ronronea, con la boca seca y la respiración acelerada. Al final, el biólogo no es capaz de quedarse tal cual está y termina por inclinarse hacia delante, usando la mano libre para apoyarse en el suelo mientras se cierne sobre el rostro de su acompañante. El coño de Yuuri parece estar respondiendo a sus caricias, porque no deja de apretarse y temblar alrededor de sus dedos-. ¿Estás cantando para mí...? -pregunta sin poder evitarlo, aunque no está seguro de que la sirena esté en condiciones de responder a su pregunta. En cualquier caso, Viktor se acerca un poco más a su cuello y posa un húmedo beso allá donde siente la vibración de las cuerdas vocales, dándole las gracias por su bella canción. Lo más probable es que Yuuri siempre haga eso cuando está cerca del orgasmo, pero prefiere pensar que es una melodía creada exclusivamente para él, ya que es mucho más romántico-.

-Yuuri se deshace en suspiros bajo el insistente y amoroso vaivén de los dedos de Viktor, apretándolos con avaricia, estrechándose en torno a ellos de forma involuntaria cada vez que las suaves yemas del biólogo le aprietan ese sensible punto tan adentro, tan profundo, dentro de él. Poco a poco se derrite acalorado y comienza a temblar entre los brazos ajenos, ansiando la cercanía del musculoso y esbelto cuerpo de Viktor con cada fibra de su ser y cada latido de su acelerado corazoncito. Una nota escapa tras otra desde su garganta formando en su conjunto una afectuosa melodía cargada de deseo, expresando sus fantasías contra los labios de Viktor una vez éste tiene la salvaje idea de cernirse sobre su rostro como si quisiera arrebatar de cuajo toda prudencia que pudiese quedar dentro de Yuuri tras haber gozado de su primer orgasmo junto al humano. _¿Cantar para ti?_ , repite, dejando escapar una dulce carcajada.- Canto _sobre_ ti, Viktor. -confiesa sin un ápice de vergüenza, como si revelar la naturaleza de su canción al humano de sus sueños fuese lo más sencillo y lógico del mundo en lugar de un paso peligroso y arriesgado. Era absurdamente romántico cantar sobre y para el hombre del que está enamorado, el mismo que tan bien le folla con los dedos en ese momento y que tan tiernos besuqueos reparte sobre su cuello. Oh, no quiere que ese instante termine jamás. Quiere que Viktor permanezca justo allí para siempre, derramando su ardiente aliento sobre las branquias de su cuello, adorando la piel sobre sus cuerdas vocales, adorándole _a él_ como si del más valioso tesoro de los mares se tratara. ¿Puede permitirse la libertad para verter su amor por el biólogo en ese momento, antes de que le lleve al orgasmo? No; no debería, al menos. Escuchar a su conciencia, sin embargo, no es una opción cuando tiene a Viktor atrapado entre sus brazos mientras abusa de su agujero con una dulzura desquiciante.- Más. Más rápido, más, _más_ , Viktor… -implora entre canto y canto, apretando los párpados tan fuerte como estrecha la vagina, acaparando a Viktor sin una pizca de vergüenza ni pudor. Se va a correr, es simple cuestión de tiempo si el humano no aminora el ritmo, y, en la tubadora proximidad al clímax, Yuuri no puede sino rogar en su canción para que Viktor le haga el amor como antes se lo hizo a otros hombres, que le llene el vientre con su esencia y le marque como su compañero, el único que nunca tendrá. En absoluto suena disparatado, a su parecer.-

-Viktor se ve obligado a ocultar una sonrisa de bobo integral contra el cuello de Yuuri. Cielos, ¿de verdad cantaba sobre él? ¿Y qué quería decir eso? ¿Qué era lo que expresaba la letra de su encantadora canción? Ah, al biólogo le encantaría ser capaz de descifrar el lenguaje oculto tras la hermosa melodía que le dedica la sirena, pero semejante hazaña resulta imposible para su oído humano. Lo único que puede hacer, por lo tanto, es desear que esté cantando cosas bonitas y placenteras-. Estás cada vez más apretado... -observa Viktor, que se regodea en la estrechez del abrazo en el que lo envuelve la inflamada vagina de Yuuri. Dispuesto a complacerlo, el biólogo aumenta el ritmo al que mueve los dedos sin dejar de rozar ese punto tan rugoso y sensible de su interior. Pese a su inexperiencia, al ruso no le había costado demasiado encontrarlo, así que está prácticamente seguro de que sería capaz de alcanzarlo con la polla en el hipotético caso de que Yuuri deseara que se la metiera. Pero la sirena nunca le pediría algo así, ¿verdad? En fin, una cosa era permitir que un humano la masturbara cuando se encontraba excitada, y otra muy distinta querer que unieran sus cuerpos de un modo tan íntimo como lo era la penetración. _No es momento de pensar en eso_ , se reprocha Viktor, que decide centrar todo su esfuerzo en continuar meciendo los dedos en el coño de la sirena, cuya proximidad al orgasmo resulta más que evidente-. Así, Yuuri... -lo anima, susurrándole cerca del oído antes de acariciarle la mandíbula con los labios. ¿Era un gesto demasiado cariñoso teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias? Quizá, pero no puede evitarlo. Viktor siempre había sido un amante atento, y Yuuri le inspiraba demasiada ternura como para contenerla-. Mírate; estás precioso. _Eres_ precioso.

-Yuuri no sabría expresar con claridad qué estímulo en concreto termina por empujarlo hacia el orgasmo, pero hay algo de lo que está absoluta e indudablemente seguro, y es que nunca antes había experimentado nada igual. La intensidad, el ardor, la pasión y el afecto que Viktor deja caer sobre él, su atención, el empeño que vuelca por aprender y hacerle sentir bien son regalos que dejan a la sirena febril y delirante, retorciéndose sobre la alfombra bajo la más dulce tortura a la que nadie la había sometido nunca. Creía que se sentiría vulnerable, avergonzado y expuesto la primera vez que intimase con alguien, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, pues el placer que le regala el humano con sus diestros dedos eleva a Yuuri hasta las nubes, colmándolo de satisfacción y dicha. Al correrse, empapando los dígitos que Viktor le ha hincado hasta el nudillo, la sirena juraría que primero se orina encima. Está tan mojado que encuentra insólito descubrir que no se ha meado, sino que el cálido flujo que brota de su interior procede, como era obvio, del inflamado agujerito que le ha estado estimulando Viktor. Yuuri gime sin pudor, aunque con cierta confusión, llevándose una mano al punto donde el biólogo permanece unido a él, arqueándose, sacudiendo la cola histérico contra la madera a medida que se aprieta, y se aprieta y se aprieta. Entonces, conmovido por los hermosos susurros que Viktor pronuncia contra la piel de su mandíbula, la sirena acuna el rostro ajeno y conduce los labios a la boca del humano, saboreándole sin ritmo pero de modo pausado, acallando la canción que brotaba descontrolada de lo más hondo de su pecho para entregar el mismo cariño a Viktor en forma de beso. Es muy dulce y, quizá, debería haberse reprimido, ya que el gesto iba impregnado de semejante afecto que bien podría considerarse el que un amante ofrece a su compañero, y ellos no lo eran. _Es un beso sin importancia_ , se recuerda Yuuri, aunque mucho se teme de que no hace más que engañarse a sí mismo.-

-¿Cómo no podría Viktor volcar toda su atención sobre una criatura tan bonita, dulce y sensual como lo era Yuuri? ¡Tendría que estar loco para no desearlo con cada fibra de su ser! Ah, al biólogo le habría encantado saber que su precioso compañero se siente satisfecho y cómodo entre sus brazos, porque nada podría haberlo hecho más feliz. El sexo era algo agradable y divertido, al fin y al cabo, y si se hacía lo suficientemente bien podía dejar un recuerdo encantador para la posteridad. Viktor, por su parte, tiene más que claro que jamás podrá olvidar la experiencia que ha compartido con Yuuri, y no porque haya sido placentera y especial, sino porque ha quedado grabada en lo más profundo de su corazón. La canción de la sirena, el modo en que se había iluminado entre sus brazos, la forma en la que se abrazaba a su cuerpo... todo aquello bastaba para llenarle el pecho de flamas y el vientre de mariposas. Bendito fuera el momento en el que el destino decidió cruzar su humilde camino con el de la sirena. Nunca tendrá palabras suficientes para dar las gracias, así que decide corresponder al repentino beso de Yuuri con la misma dulzura, saboreando su lengua sin prisa y con mucha ternura-. Vaya, eso ha sido bastante impresionante... -susurra poco después, hablando contra los labios de la sirena. Sus manos ascienden para acunarle el rostro (tiene la precaución de secárselas con la camiseta antes de eso, ya que le han quedado totalmente empapadas), y entonces lo mira directamente a los ojos, intentando transmitirle su mensaje de gratitud. Además, y siguiendo esa costumbre a la que se ha habituado con extrema facilidad, Viktor se inclina y posa un besito sobre la frente de su amigo-. Ven aquí -le indica, y se remueve para sentarse con la espalda apoyada contra la madera de la cama. Una vez está acomodado, pasa los brazos alrededor de Yuuri y lo invita a descansar sobre su pecho; su orgasmo parece haber sido bastante intenso, y quizá tenga ganas de descansar un poco, así que le acaricia la espalda y el cabello mientras lo mantiene estrechado-.

-Yuuri no debería permitirse el lujo de sumergirse a explorar las profundidades de los ojos de Viktor, hermosos y resplandecientes como eran, pero su fuerza de voluntad es escasa y se torna frágil cuando el humano le acuna el rostro como si fuese la criatura más dulce del océano. El cosquilleo del orgasmo permanece en su interior, aturdiéndole en el más agradable de los sentidos, mientras responde al beso con tanto fervor que cree que podría derretirse allí mismo, sobre la alfombra, la misma que tanto siente haber ensuciado con sus fluidos.- ¿Impresionante...? -pregunta la sirena tras dejar escapar un último jadeíto que va a coincidir con el instante en el que nota los dedos del biólogo abandonar su interior. Así que, al parecer de Viktor, un orgasmo podía resultar ni más ni menos que _impresionante_ , ¡qué elogio más hermoso! A Yuuri le encantaría expresar su complacencia batiendo de un lado a otro la cola, pero ha quedado exhausto, por eso prefiere quedarse quieto y descansar. Viktor le ha arrebatado todo el aliento de los pulmones, a fin de cuentas, ¡y eso que era la primera vez que se topaba con el reto de estimular una vagina! Sin duda alguna, su querido biólogo era un alumno asombroso.- Tú también has sido impresionante. -repite, demasiado azorado aún como para esforzarse en buscar términos específicos. La forma en la que Viktor se encarga de sostenerlo entre sus brazos tras incorporarse estrecha el corazón de la sirena, pero no duele, sino que se lo calienta y arrulla como nadie antes lo había logrado. Fundirse entre sus brazos se le antoja más simple y natural de lo que le habría gustado admitir en alto. No solo se siente bien, sino también _correcto_ , sensación que, pese a sus esfuerzos por calmarse, termina por asustarle. _Quizá lo haga por costumbre, tal vez sea tradición abrazarse tras el sexo entre los seres humanos_ , razona, tratando de restar importancia al asunto, como si su propia especie no gozase de compartir cariño después de aparearse. _Pero no nos hemos apareado_. Ah, Yuuri no quiere dar más vueltas al asunto, así que suspira, se acomoda y deja escapar un sincero gorgorito contra el hombro de Viktor antes de buscar su mirada.- ...Para ser primera vez con una vagina. -añade no mucho después, aportando un toque bromista y coqueto al pique con el fin de ganarse los fruncidos morritos de su amigo.-

-Viktor apoya la cabeza sobre el colchón que tiene detrás y libera un largo suspiro. Siente que tiene un montón de cosas en la cabeza, pero son asuntos a los que podrá prestarle atención más tarde, ya que por el momento se ve dominado por una sensación de satisfacción absoluta. Se siente bien. Sí, se siente _muy bien_ , y no solo por las endorfinas que el sexo ha liberado en su sistema, sino porque no hay atisbo de arrepentimiento en su agitado corazón. Cuando comenzó a intimar con Yuuri, el biólogo no había hecho más que lanzarse reproches y recordarse que aquello _estaba mal_ , pero ahora ya no se siente así. Yuuri era una criatura inteligente y racional, al fin y al cabo, poseía libre albedrío y podía tomar decisiones por cuenta propia (eso por no mencionar que tenía unas garras con las que defenderse en caso de sentirse presionado), así que la experiencia que acababan de compartir había sido totalmente consensuada y, por lo tanto, _perfecta_. Viktor ha aprendido muchísimo sobre la sirena, pero además se ha ganado un poquito más de su confianza, algo que se le antoja fundamental. Ah, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan libre y cómodo en compañía de otro _hombre_. Yuuri se interesaba por él, era dulce y extremadamente bonito. Visto así resulta natural que Viktor sienta la necesidad de mantenerlo abrazado y cubierto de caricias durante un buen rato, tal y como haría con su pareja oficial-. También ha sido mi primera vez con una sirena, creo que eso es mucho más importante -comenta, respondiendo al coqueto pique que le ha lanzado Yuuri. Lo de la vagina, al final, era lo de menos. Si el biólogo se había lanzado a aprender sobre el arte de la masturbación vaginal era porque quería complacer a su compañero. Ser testigo de la carita de gozo de Yuuri se había convertido en su objetivo principal, superando con creces al de la "exploración científica". Aquella excusa le sirvió para atreverse a dar el primer paso en dirección a la sirena, pero perdió todo su significado cuando se le puso la polla dura. ¿Qué clase de biólogo tenía una erección mientras estudiaba sobre, por ejemplo, la reproducción de las ostras? Ninguno-. ¿Sabes una cosa? Después de lo que ha pasado tengo la sensación de que no somos tan diferentes como pensaba... -susurra, casi reflexionando en voz alta, mientras masajea distraídamente los hombros de Yuuri (el pobre había pasado mucho tiempo tumbado en el suelo)-. Eso me gusta.

-Desde allí, descansando en su regazo, Yuuri puede escuchar con perfecta claridad la velocidad a la que palpita el desbocado corazón de Viktor. Una parte de él, egoísta y avariciosa, se enorgullece al descubrir que ha sido obra suya, que las taquicardias que abrasan el pecho del humano se deben al despliegue de belleza, erotismo y sensualidad del que ha hecho gala sobre la alfombra. Por otro lado, algo pequeñito y vulnerable dentro de la sirena no puede sino experimentar el mordisco de la culpabilidad atenazándole el pecho, como si en lugar de recibir la entrega voluntaria del humano entre sus brazos lo hubiera manipulado con sus canciones hasta conseguir su objetivo. _Viktor no me recordaba_ , se repite, y se repite, y se repite sin descanso mientras traga saliva con pesadez, poco antes de que el biólogo rompa la inquietante red que tejen sus pensamientos al pronunciar tan dulce comentario. Las mejillas de la sirena brillan ahora con tenue luz, encandilado por esa ternura que irradian las palabras ajenas al confesarle lo más evidente, y es que ha sido su primera vez junto a una sirena. Ha tratado a Yuuri con tanto cuidado, volcándose en su placer como si del suyo propio se tratase, que no le importaría entregarse a Viktor y confiarle su vulnerabilidad. Estaría en buenas manos, al fin y al cabo. Más tranquila, la sirena está a punto de incorporarse para marcharse al baño, decidida a liberar al humano del peso de su cuerpo, cuando percibe las ya familiares manos de Viktor viajar hasta la musculatura de sus hombros e iniciar un masaje de lo más placentero.- Oh -musita, tomado por sorpresa. Ahí estaba, una vez más, esa encantadora espontaneidad que caracterizaba a su humano favorito. ¿Cómo iba a poder resistirse cuando Viktor no hacía más que arrojarle motivos por los que enamorarse hasta la médula de él? ¡Era imposible! ¡Tan duro como nadar en contra de las más fieras corrientes!- Ya te dije -murmura, deleitándose en la reflexión del biólogo.- Somos diferentes especies, pero tenemos el mismo corazón -le recuerda, aludiendo a los clásicos relatos de amor que se narraban a través de las comunidades submarinas. Después, Yuuri no puede evitar dedicarse una sonrisa satisfecha a sí mismo, pues la conclusión a la que ha llegado Viktor puede parecer evidente para otras criaturas, pero no para un ser humano cuyo primer contacto con una sirena sucedió hace dos días. Le alegra progresar junto a Viktor en aquel aspecto.- Estoy sucio -comenta divertido tras echarse un meticuloso vistazo a la capa pegajosa de corrida adherida a sus membranas.- Tú también -añade, señalando la mejilla del humano.-

-Viktor enarca las cejas y termina de masajear los hombros de la sirena con una suave caricia entre las escápulas. Era cierto que estaban totalmente cubiertos de corrida y lubricante, así que les convendría asearse un poco antes de cenar-. Sí, necesito una ducha... -reconoce pues, esbozando una sonrisa-. Y tú un baño, sirenita -añade, pellizcando con dulzura una de las redondas mejillas de su acompañante. Lo cierto es que Viktor no recordaba ningún revolcón que lo hubiera dejado más pringoso que aquél, pero no podía importarle menos. La lubricación de Yuuri les había resultado muy útil, ¡y ahorraba un montón de problemas! La naturaleza había sido muy sabia a la hora de proveerle de semejante recurso-. ¡Ah, qué tonto, casi se me olvida! He comprado una cosa muy rica para cenar -recuerda de pronto, antes de incorporarse para ponerse en pie y contemplar el panorama que han dejado en la habitación. Cielos, la pobre alfombra necesitará ir directa a la lavadora, y lo más probable es que le toque fregar el suelo para que nadie sufra un resbalón accidental-. Estoy seguro de que te encantará -dice por último, dispuesto a incrementar la expectación de la sirena antes de tenderle la mano y tomarla en brazos. Se encuentra un poco flojo después del instante de desenfreno (aún le tiemblan las piernas, para ser honestos) pero le apetece conducir a Yuuri hasta el baño cargándolo cual princesa de cuento. Así, Viktor inspira profundamente y sale de la habitación para llegar hasta la bañera, donde suelta a la hermosa criatura. Respecto a él... bueno, supone que no tendría ningún sentido esperar para darse una ducha. Yuuri ya había visto las partes más íntimas de su anatomía, así que el concepto del pudor carecía de sentido a aquellas alturas. Viktor se quita la ropa, dejándola en el interior del cesto correspondiente, y se cuela tras la mampara para permitir que el agua caliente arrastre los restos de la pasión que ha desatado junto a la sirena-.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor y Yuuri comparten nuevas ideas y se acurrucan a ver una película en la televisión.

-Yuuri no ha pasado por alto ninguna de las numerosas ocasiones en las que Viktor se ha referido a él como _sirenita_. Es un apelativo cariñoso, un simpático diminutivo de su persona, ha intuído, que no puede evitar encontrar increíblemente tierno. Ambas especies poseían más similitudes culturales de las que Yuuri imaginaba en un principio, pues también era común entre su gente buscar términos afectivos con los que referirse a alguien cercano, por eso le encantaría descubrir el nombre apropiado con el que referirse a Viktor cuando quiera hacerlo desde el cariño. A ver, _sirenita_ procede de _sirena_ , solo que el biólogo añade una terminación muy dulce al final con el fin de volver su identidad un término de lo más encantador, motivo por el cual Yuuri razona que el equivalente a emplear con Viktor es _humanito_. Al repetirlo en silencio, sin embargo, llega a la conclusión de que suena demasiado largo y vocal como para poder entonarlo con la misma musicalidad que lo hace Viktor, así que determina que deberá encontrar otra palabra. Lo consultará con la bañera... o, mejor dicho, después de cenar y con la tripa llena, porque la mención a ese rico plato que hace Viktor termina por hacerle la boca agua. ¡Ah, es como si pretendiera engordarlo antes de la llegada del frío!- Espero que sea más chocolate -bromea (¿o no?), imaginando el millar de posibilidades que su amigo acaba de plantearle. Después, la sirena se aferra a los fuertes hombros de su biólogo favorito dejándose acarrear sin musitar una sola queja, pese a que, por un momento, llega a temer que su peso pueda provocar algún tirón en la musculatura de Viktor. Agradece el método de transporte, pero no querría que el humano sufriese daños por su culpa; si no le drenase las energías, Yuuri se esmeraría por soportar el hechizo de transfiguración durante las horas que hiciesen falta con tal de evitar que Viktor sintiera la necesidad de alzarlo en brazos cual amante servicial para dejarlo en la bañera. El abrazo del agua salada que recibe a Yuuri nada más sumergirse le sienta como un soplo de aire fresco, hidratando sus piel y sus escamas, refrescándole, devolviéndole la capa de humedad que le protege las delicadas membranas mientras canta y se sacude de pura felicidad. Acto seguido, virándose dentro de la bañera, la sirena dedica un no tan sutil repaso visual al cuerpo desnudo de Viktor mojándose bajo el chorro de la ducha. Ah, ¡qué interesante anatomía era la suya...! Y no lo piensa solo por el esbelto y ya laxo miembro que se gasta entre las piernas, sino porque tiene un trasero verdaderamente, uh, apetecible. Redondo, terso y trabajado; perfecto para apretujar entre sus manos.- Eres bonito -le repite.- Tienes el pelo del color de una perla. Nunca había visto otro igual -al menos, bajo el mar.-

-Viktor está a punto de pegarse el resbalón de su vida cuando es alcanzado por el repentino piropo de la sirena. Ahora que han dejado atrás el momento de desvergüenza y pasión, el biólogo ha recuperado su capacidad de sonrojarse como si fuera el más virginal de los adolescentes-. Gracias -responde, observando a Yuuri por encima del hombro y entre las nubes de vapor. ¿De verdad pensaba que tenía un pelo bonito? Lo cierto es que Viktor había recibido comentarios de lo más variados respecto a su color natural: algunos pensaban que le daba un aspecto elegante y único, pero otros lo confundían con una cabellera plagada de canas y afirmaban que no le favorecía en absoluto. ¡Lo peor de todo era cuando lo acusaban de teñirse a escondidas!-. Cuando era joven lo llevaba muy largo, como por aquí -le cuenta a Yuuri, señalándose la mitad del trasero para que pueda hacerse una idea de la longitud que poseía su melena-. Pero decidí cambiar de aspecto después de graduarme en la universidad. -De algún modo, Viktor consideró que podría darle un toque más maduro y profesional a su apariencia si cambiaba su melena de hada por un corte más moderno y masculino. Ah, puede que a Yuuri le hubiera gustado más con el pelo largo, pero eso es algo que jamás podrá averiguar, así que deja el tema a un lado y se concentra en tomar una toalla con la que envolverse la cintura. Después de quitarse la humedad del cuerpo, se viste con un albornoz y se acerca a la sirena-. ¿Has terminado? -le pregunta, y le tiende una mano para ayudarlo a salir de la bañera. No lo deja marcharse de inmediato, pese a todo, sino que toma una toalla y comienza a secarle el pecho y los brazos con toques delicados. No quería deshidratarle la piel, pero tampoco podía permitir que dejara el pasillo empapado-. Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, Yuuri. Me gusta cuando se te queda el pelo hacia atrás porque así puedo verlos mucho mejor -le comenta de forma distraída mientras le pasa las manos por el cabello. Lo tiene tan suave que ni siquiera necesita peinárselo, pero supone que es algo lógico teniendo en cuenta que se trata de una sirena-. Ya estamos. ¡Ahora vamos a cenar! -exclama antes de encaminarse a la cocina, donde se encarga de volver a calentar el katsudon antes de servirlo sobre la mesa-. Este es uno de mis platos preferidos, a ver qué te parece -dice, sintiendo cierta expectación. Hasta ahora siempre había disfrutado del katsudon a solas, así que le hace muchísima ilusión poder compartirlo con alguien por primera vez-.

-No solo Yuuri opina que la cabellera de Viktor era una joya en la tierra, sino que ya sabía que de joven solía lucir una bellísima melena sedosa y reluciente como la espuma sobre la marea, pero no es algo que pueda permitirse confesar en ese momento. Conceptos como el de _graduarse_ o la _universidad_ no son, precisamente, unos que la sirena comprenda al instante, sin embargo puede hacerse una ligera idea de lo que significan gracias al contexto. Fueron años en los que Yuuri creyó que Viktor había desaparecido y que no volvería a encontrárselo en la orilla, buscando tesoros en la arena, nunca más. La posibilidad de haber perdido al muchacho del que estaba perdidamente enamorado le infestó el corazón de miedo, solo para descubrir, en mares lejanos, que no solo su humano querido se encontraba perfectamente, sino que le había dado un giro drástico a su aspecto al cortarse el pelo. Sí, de eso se trata; el biólogo cesó de viajar hasta Hasetsu porque debió pasar mucho tiempo ocupado en la universidad, empleando bien su tiempo como científico en formación con lo que fuera que se hiciese en aquel lugar. ¡La incógnita siempre carcomió a Yuuri y resulta de lo más gratificante encontrar la respuesta a muchas de sus preguntas! Así pues, rezumando alegría y satisfacción a través de cada poro de su piel, la sirena asiente con un dichoso tarareo antes de abandonar la bañera y permitir a las dulces manos de Viktor secarle con la toalla, consciente de que el agua puede dañar la madera en caso de comenzar a arrastrarse sobre la tarima recién salido del baño. Es un afortunado, desde luego; no podría sentirse más feliz ni aunque lo hubiera intentado, por eso sobra mencionar que gatea hasta la cocina con el entusiasmo palpitando a través de sus venas, ansioso por descubrir qué nuevo, fascinante, exquisito y caliente plato de comida le ha traído Viktor esta vez.- Katsudon -repite, esbozando una sonrisa mientras examina el cuenco lleno de granitos de arroz humeante y cerdo rebozado.- Huele muy bien -comenta tras olisquear su cena. Acto seguido, demasiado ansioso por saborear lo que promete un manjar como para recordar el uso de los cubiertos, Yuuri hunde los dedos en el bol y agarra un pedazo de carne cubierto en arroz, llevándoselo de inmediato y con gusto a la boca. El jugo del cerdo, junto al huevo poco hecho y la deliciosa salsa tonkatsu le acarician el paladar, otorgándole un placer semejante al que acaba de recibir sobre la alfombra de Viktor. ¡Qué delicia! Está tan increíblemente bueno que a la sirena se le escapa un gemido de gozo, relamiéndose las membranas antes de agarrar una nueva porción de carne.- Gracias por darme de comer. Siempre -le dice al humano poco después.- Mi clan caza en grupo presas grandes y peligrosas, pero dar comida a una sirena es-- Muestras aprecio muy intenso. Es como un regalo.

-Viktor solo se atreve a dar la primera cucharada a su bol de katsudon tras comprobar que Yuuri disfruta del suyo. Ah, ¡menos mal que le ha gustado! El biólogo estaba prácticamente convencido de que la sirena sabría apreciar la armonía de sabores que componían aquél típico plato japonés, pero por otro lado temía que la potencia de los ingredientes le resultara excesiva. El pescado que estaba acostumbrado a comer, al fin de cuentas, debía ser bastante insulso, ya que no tenían nada con lo que aderezarlo-. Cuidado, no te atragantes -le pide, aunque no puede sino sonreír con ternura al ver cómo se lame las membranas de los dedos. Parecía un chiquillo comiéndose su primer helado. ¡Oh, debería darle a probar helado algún día, seguro que también le encantaría! Existían tantas cosas que quería enseñarle... ¡ojalá contaran con tiempo ilimitado para ello!-. No tienes que darme las gracias por esto, Yuuri, ya te lo he dicho -dice poco después, negando con la cabeza. Entiende que en las profundidades del océano, donde la comida escasea y cuesta de capturar, las sirenas no tiendan a compartir su comida más que con sus seres queridos, pero en el mundo humano no funciona así, y Viktor no pretende llevarse un mérito que no le corresponde. Es demasiado humilde para eso-. Aquí arriba tenemos comida de sobra, y ofrecérsela a nuestros invitados es un signo de hospitalidad muy extendido. Cualquier otra persona lo habría hecho, te lo aseguro -insiste, lo cual no quiere decir que no sienta un aprecio _muy intenso_ por su sirenita. Está seguro de que ésta ya lo sabe, de todos modos, así que le dedica una sonrisa cargada de complicidad. Ahora que piensa en ello, es bastante probable que Yuuri haya pasado hambre en el océano. Las zonas de arrecife contenían mucha vida y, por lo tanto, abundancia de recursos, pero también había zonas abiertas donde los bancos de peces se volvían escasos-. Aunque si fuera una sirena también compartiría mi comida contigo, Yuuri -añade el biólogo, casi pensando en voz alta. Él no tenía ni idea de pesca o caza, pero aprendería con tal de cuidar de su dulce amigo-. No podría permitir que pasaras hambre. ¡Incluso dejaría que te comieras mi cola si fuera necesario! -exclama, pecando quizá de exagerado-.

-Yuuri no puede sino sentirse una sirena muy egoísta a medida que disfruta de tan jugosa y nutritiva delicia como lo era el katsudon, pues mientras él goza de un plato rico en grasas, la comida ideal para ganar el peso adecuado que quemar durante el invierno y por el que no ha movido un músculo para obtenerlo, sus compañeras permanecen en las duras profundidades oceánicas, viviendo al día gracias a toda presa que puedan atrapar. Por eso se propone que empleará toda la energía acumulada en cazar en abundancia para su familia en cuanto se le presente por delante la oportunidad de regresar al mar. La cantidad de grasas acumuladas le permitiría pasar días enteros sin requerir alimento bajo el agua, así que podrá emplear sus renovadas fuerzas en beneficiar a los miembros del clan, ¡no permanecerá impasible mientras pueda hacer algo por ayudar a sus compañeras! Está convencido de que agradecerán su colaboración como cazador. Así, recoge un nuevo bocado de arroz y cerdo con los dedos y se llena las mejillas, manchándose de salsa las comisuras de la boca con la espesa pero deliciosa salsa del katsudon mientras asiente, escuchando la explicación que le ofrece Viktor acerca de la tradición humana con respecto a la entrega de alimento a seres queridos más íntimos. Quizá entre su gente no esté extendida la costumbre de entregar un pedazo de carne fresca a una persona cercana a quien deseen mostrar su cariño pero, según le cuenta, es también una práctica surgida del afecto y la hospitalidad. Yuuri agradece mucho que Viktor lo alimente, ya se trate o no de un gesto con diferentes connotaciones en la cultura terrestre, ¡en especial cuando la comida sabía tan bien! Yuuri se relame los labios y continúa zampando contento, al menos hasta que las últimas palabras del biólogo se las apañan para causarle un leve atragantamiento. Yuuri tose y se golpea el pecho antes de que un grano de arroz le atraviese el conducto equivocado, negando de inmediato con la cabeza mientras sacude una mano en el aire haciendo aspavientos.- ¡No! No, Viktor, ¡no pasaremos hambre! -exclama, impregnando cada palabra con infalible convicción.- Soy el mejor cazador. Te enseñaré. Te daré de comer, no nos comeremos tu cola -le asegura con la mano puesta sobre el corazón, como si la posibilidad de que Viktor llegase a acompañarle a las profundidades en lugar de una lejana hipótesis fuese una posible realidad. ¿Qué clase de sirena sería si no cuidase de Viktor? Migrarían juntos hacia donde hiciera falta con el fin de que al biólogo no le faltase bocado que llevarse a la boca, ¡por algo es uno de los lanceros más hábiles y rápidos de todo el clan!-

-Viktor no puede sino sentirse conmovido al escuchar las palabras de Yuuri. Su amigo acababa de decirle que entregar comida a otra sirena era un acto de gran afecto, y sin embargo parecía dispuesto a cazar para él siempre que hiciera falta. ¿Quería eso decir que sentía un afecto especial hacia él? El biólogo se ruboriza ligeramente al contemplar esa idea, pero luego le da por pensar que puede que solo quiera devolverle el favor-. Estoy seguro de que serás un profesor magnífico -le dice, esbozando una sonrisa. Dejando el tema de la caza a un lado, a Viktor le encantaría ver a Yuuri en su entorno natural, nadando y disfrutando de su elemento. Debía ser un espectáculo muy hermoso-. Mañana no tengo que ir a trabajar -recuerda, acariciándose el mentón en ademán pensativo. Salir de casa en compañía de Yuuri podía ser muy arriesgado, pero se le ocurren un par de sitios en los que podrían estar solos y a salvo de miradas indiscretas-. ¿Conoces las cuevas que hay en la parte este del acantilado? -le pregunta, refiriéndose a ese paraje escarpado y salvaje que se esconde bajo la montaña. La gente no podía acceder allí si no era utilizando una piragua o cubriendo un gran trecho de agua a nado, así que no tenía demasiados visitantes. El biólogo a penas había podido visitarlo un par de veces en el pasado, y siempre acompañado por un grupo de expertos que lo mantenían controlado en todo momento. La excursión podía volverse muy peligrosa si no se conocían las grutas, al fin y al cabo, ya que existía la posibilidad de herirse con los filos de las rocas erosionadas o de quedarse atrapado y sin oxígeno durante los tramos de buceo, ¡pero Yuuri debía conocer hasta el último rincón de aquél lugar!-. Podríamos ir allí -propone pues, esperando que a la sirena se le antoje una idea atractiva-. Me encantaría ver las colonias de moluscos y visitar el interior de las cuevas... seguro que es precioso.

-Yuuri ladea la cabeza tras limpiar el cuenco de katsudon con la mayor expresión de satisfacción que Viktor le podría haber proporcionado gracias a sus alimentos. Creía que trabajaba todos y cada uno de los días del año, pero le alegra descubrir que se había equivocado y que, además, cuenta con tiempo libre para invertir explorando bellos lugares como lo eran las cuevas del acantilado. Peliagudo rincón en el que adentrarse, no lo va a negar, pero muy hermoso una vez se alcanzase el final del laberinto. ¡Viktor estaba hecho todo un aventurero! La ilusión crece en la sirena como la espuma al darse cuenta de que no solo el biólogo parece desear compartir su día libre con ella, sino que también podrán pasar tiempo nadando, sumergidos en las pozas mientras analiza los especímenes que habitan las rocas del acantilado.- Sí, es un bonito escondite. Me encantaría ir contigo -reconoce, asintiendo con una sonrisa. Es tranquilizador saber que Yuuri podrá encargarse de velar por la seguridad del humano en caso de que se vean atrapados entre la corriente; la seguridad de Viktor era su prioridad, pues eran conocidos los riesgos a los que una criatura terrestre se exponía al adentrarse en la mar, pero mientras no lo pierda de vista, no le pasará nada.- Te llevaré a donde caen los rayos de sol y el agua es clara como el cristal. Allí podrás nadar seguro, sin corrientes -le sugiere, batiendo la cola bajo la mesa con incontenible emoción, llegando a rozar las piernas del humano en el acto. Yuuri se refiere a una recóndita aunque serena guarida al final del entramado de cuevas donde alcanza la luz del día y el agua permanece apacible, dando lugar a las condiciones idóneas para la proliferación de la vida y la formación de un imperturbable microecosistema. Yuuri nunca interfiere con el ritmo de la vida que allí tiene lugar cada vez que lo visita, además, está convencido de que a Viktor le ilusionará más que nadie investigar a las criaturas que habitan tan hermoso lugar.- Harás la mejor tesis sobre moluscos de todas -añade después esbozando una sonrisa cálida como el sol antes de recordar que, según lo que el humano le comentó aquella misma mañana, parecía bastante inquieto aguardando por la revisión de su trabajo sobre los erizos de mar. Le gustaría mucho saber qué tal le ha ido.- ¡Ah! ¿Has tenido suerte con los erizos en el acuario? -inquiere, confiando en obtener una respuesta positiva.-

-Viktor no puede evitar dar una palmada de felicidad cuando Yuuri le asegura que estará encantado de acompañarlo a explorar las hermosas cuevas del acantilado. ¡Ah, qué maravilla! El mero hecho de poder acercarse a tan remoto lugar ya supone un privilegio, pero hacerlo en compañía de una sirena supera con creces cualquier expectativa que pudiera haber imaginado. El biólogo no pasará ningún miedo mientras esté en compañía de su amigo, ya que cuenta con la velocidad de sus aletas para superar los tramos sumergidos y con su experiencia en las profundidades para esquivar los problemas. Los ojos de Viktor se ponen a centellear a causa de la expectación, pero su expresión cambia notablemente cuando Yuuri le pregunta sobre la tesis de los erizos. Recordar su encuentro con el coordinador del acuario no solo planta un semblante serio en su rostro, sino que sacude su cuerpo en un estremecimiento de desagrado-. No, bueno, en realidad... la han rechazado. Creo que les ha parecido un poco aburrida, así que no la publicarán -responde al final, encogiéndose de hombros en ademán resignado. Viktor, que se dedica a remover los pocos granos de arroz que han quedado abandonados en el fondo de su cuenco con la punta del palillo, se pregunta si debería contar toda la verdad u olvidarlo y sugerir otro tema de conversación. Lo que ha ocurrido en el acuario no ha sido agradable, y está seguro de que Yuuri se sentirá disgustado si se entera, pero por otro lado no quiere engañarlo. No todos los humanos eran buenos, y su experiencia era un claro ejemplo de ello-. Hm, Yuuri, ¿sabes lo que es el chantaje? -le pregunta a la sirena-. Cuando una persona tiene el poder de hacerte un favor pero te pide algo _desagradable_ a cambio porque sabe que te encuentras en una posición de desventaja -añade, solo para aclarar el concepto. No sabe si las sirenas serán dadas al engaño o a la coacción, pero los humanos tenían aquella lección muy bien aprendida, eso desde luego-.

-Yuuri no pretendía herir la sensibilidad de Viktor al inquerir acerca de su tesis, sino que solo pretendía mostrarse interesado por los avances profesionales de su biólogo favorito. Descubrir que han rechazado un trabajo en el que volcó toda su pasión por una de las criaturas más humildes de los mares es, sin duda, desalentador y devastador. ¡Y no lo piensa porque crea que el humano fuese decepcionante, sino al contrario! Viktor era absolutamente brillante en su campo, por eso le entristece saber que sus superiores no han sabido apreciar la sabiduría que tenía que ofrecer al mundo como era debido. En especial, Yuuri ignoraba por completo la clase de circunstancias que llevaron al jefe en cuestión a repudiar ese trabajo en el que Viktor volcó todo su empeño por acabar. Al principio, la sirena muestra su indignación a través de un frustrado resoplido, inclinándose sobre la mesa para ofrecerle su apoyo al biólogo, cuya expresión dice más que mil palabras. _Aburrido_ , ha dicho. ¡Nada más lejos de la realidad! El mundo marino era interesante desde todos los ángulos, y a Yuuri le parecía enternecedor que el humano hubiese escogido unos seres vivos que a menudo pasan desapercibidos... excepto cuando alguien decide gastar una broma escondiendo un erizo donde alguien vaya a dormir, claro. Después, ante la inesperada aclaración que murmura Viktor, Yuuri no puede sino comenzar a sospechar que se trata de algo mucho más severo que el mero aburrimiento.- Chantaje -repite, asintiendo. Ha comprendido la explicación, aunque la palabra que Yuuri emplea en su mundo sea diferente y no concuerde de forma exacta. Tampoco lo necesita para saber a lo que el humano se refiere.- Sí, lo sé. En mi cultura tiene otro nombre -le dice, bajando la mirada. Viktor no debe cometer el error de creer que las sirenas fuesen seres incapaces de obrar ningún mal. Ya ha descubierto que existe una civilización racional bajo el mar, así que puede dar por sentado que, entre ellas, sentimientos como la envidia y los celos daban lugar a discusiones, desacuerdos y situaciones de injusticia, los cuales, a su vez, desencadenaban conflictos entre clanes capaces de acabar con la vida de muchos de sus miembros. Por carácter general, las sirenas eran criaturas pacíficas entre ellas, pero eso no eximía a ninguna de cometer un crimen insospechado.- ¿Te han hecho daño, Viktor? -le pregunta, pues, no sin cierto temor impregnándole la voz. Si descubre que alguien se ha atrevido a dañar al humano más dulce y bondadoso que ha conocido, Yuuri no se hará responsable de sus actos.-

-Viktor preferiría no tener que enseñarle términos tan negativos como lo era _chantaje_ a una criatura tan dulce como Yuuri (por mucho que existiera entre las sirenas no dejaba de ser un concepto despreciable), pero no tiene más remedio. Con él quiere ser realista; pretende hablarle del mundo de los humanos tal y como es, con sus cosas hermosas y su cara más dura. La sirena era inteligente, no una ingenua, así que el biólogo no pretendía tratarla como a un niño ni mucho menos-. Oh, no, no, estoy bien -le asegura, negando vehementemente con la cabeza. Puede que el biólogo fuera de tendencias pacíficas, pero sabía cómo defenderse en caso de necesidad. Si el cerdo de Satoshi hubiera continuado con su juego, le habría destrozado los testículos de una patada. Tenía unas piernas muy al fin y al cabo-. Lo único que ha salido herido es mi orgullo -añade al final, en tono bromista, con el fin de restarle importancia. Yuuri no debe preocuparse por algo que ya no tiene remedio, así que Viktor estira un brazo y posa el dedo índice sobre su ceño fruncido, donde inicia un masaje circular-. ¿Pero sabes qué? Me olvidé de todo eso en cuanto volví a casa contigo -confiesa. Bueno, en realidad se olvidó hasta de cómo respirar después de encontrarse a la sirena con las manos en la masa, ¡pero no es eso a lo que se refiere! Lo que ocurre es que Yuuri le aporta una sensación de paz y felicidad capaz de anular cualquier otra cosa-. Y mañana vamos a pasar un día muy especial, así que está prohibido pensar en cosas tristes -Viktor, haciendo gala de la positividad que lo caracteriza, sonríe y se levanta para dejar los platos en la pila. Es entonces cuando se le ocurre otra idea maravillosa-: Oye, Yuuri, ¿te gustaría que viéramos la tele juntos? ¡Hay una película que seguro que te interesa! -le asegura, pensando precisamente en _La sirenita_ de Disney. A Viktor le encantaría que Yuuri pudiera hacerse una idea del concepto que los humanos tenían respecto a las criaturas de su especie, y así podría darle su opinión y destacar las diferencias-. ¿Crees que podrás aguantar un rato más fuera de la bañera?

-La preocupación no disminuye en el corazón de Yuuri ni tan siquiera después de que Viktor le prometa que se encuentra bien. Ahora sabe que existe alguien dispuesto a herir al bueno de su querido humano y no puede consentirlo. Necesita ayudar, pero aún desconoce cómo. Es decir, aquél que haya osado coaccionar al biólogo camina sobre dos patas y se mueve por tierra, en coche y en bicicleta, así que, al menos mientras la sirena no haga uso de su magia ni se aproxime al acuario, será incapaz de alcanzarlo. Ah, espera, ¡el acuario! Las vías de entrada al recinto le permitirían acceder al interior del tanque principal y ofrecer un buen escarmiento al superior de Viktor... siempre y cuando, evidentemente, descubriese pronto su identidad y, en fin, el hombre se aproximase al agua. El plan tiene demasiados agujeros como para poder llevarlo a cabo con efectividad, piensa desalentado, aunque enseguida se recupera de la desilusión cuando el humano confiesa, tan dulce como siempre, que el disgusto se le olvidó tras reencontrarse en casa con Yuuri. _Porque me viste la polla_ , le dice en su propio idioma, haciendo rodar los ojos con socarronería, pero desde el cariño. Viktor ha modificado la trayectoria de la conversación, pero no olvidará tan fácilmente el hecho de que alguien lo haya chantajeado, ya que lo considera demasiado cruel como para dejarlo pasar. Le encantaría limitarse a ayudar escuchándole y apoyándole, pero no le parece justo. Quizá debería actuar como sus antepasadas y atraer al rufián con una canción, solo para agarrarlo del cuello y arrastrarlo hasta el fondo del mar hasta matarlo. Así estarían arrancando el problema de raíz, ¿no? Aunque, tal vez, enfade y asuste a Viktor con su comportamiento, todo lo contrario a lo que le gustaría conseguir. Ya tendrá tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello; ahora su atención viaja hasta la mención de la televisión, la _tele_ , como el humano la ha llamado, donde podrán ver lo que quiera que sea una película. Es posible que se refiera a uno de esos vídeos sobre animales marinos como el que la sirena presenció aquella mañana.- Aguantaré, lo prometo -le dice, dejándose contagiar por el resplandeciente entusiasmo que brota de los ojazos azules del hombre del que tan absurdamente enamorado se halla. Desconoce aquello que pretende enseñarle, ¡pero está convencido de que le encantará, como todo lo que le muestra Viktor!-

-Viktor agradece muchísimo que Yuuri se preocupe por él, pero si hubiera sabido que la sirena está planteándose el mancharse las manos de sangre con el fin de castigar a su agresor, le habría dado un ataque. El biólogo confiaba plenamente en la justicia, así que sus intenciones respecto al acosador de Satoshi no iban más allá de denunciarlo ante la ley, que actuaría del modo más conveniente. Aún tenía que pensar muchísimo respecto a ese tema, sin embargo, así que decide aplazarlo y concentrarse en el presente, que no podía mostrarse más prometedor. ¡El fin de semana le permitiría pasar muchísimo tiempo junto a Yuuri!-. ¡Estupendo! -celebra, dando un pequeño bote de emoción cuando la sirena le asegura que podrá pasar un rato alejado del agua-. Pero avísame en caso de que necesites humedecerte un poco, ¿está bien? -le pide de todos modos, justo antes de señalar el enorme sofá que queda frente a la televisión. Aquél era uno de los rincones favoritos del biólogo, que pasaba muchísimo tiempo viendo sus series preferidas mientras acariciaba los castaños rizos de Makkachin-. Acomódate ahí, Yuuri -le pide a la sirena, ya que él tiene que acercarse a la estantería donde guarda los DVD's. Sí, puede que estuvieran un poco pasados de moda, pero Viktor conocía una tienda de tecnología retro en el centro de la ciudad, ¡y siempre encontraba sus películas favoritas a muy buen precio!-. Hmmm... ¡aquí está! -exclama cuando da con el disco adecuado, el mismo que inserta en el reproductor antes de tomar asiento junto a Yuuri-. Ah, seguro que te sorprende -le murmura con cara de pillo, y selecciona el play en el mando antes de acurrucarse contra la sirena, sobre cuyos escamados hombros pasa el brazo izquierdo. ¡Era la primera vez que tenía compañía no-perruna en aquél sofá, así que tenía que aprovecharse!-.

-Yuuri observa con gran curiosidad la serie de pasos que Viktor sigue con el fin de programar la película en la televisión. Esperaba que fuese a pulsar el mismo botón de encendido que toqueteó la sirena aquella mañana, pero se equivoca; antes de hacerlo busca en un estante cercano lo que parece una chata caja de plástico donde guarda un reluciente disco de colores. Vaya, qué pieza más hermosa, ¡con algo así se podría confeccionar una joya! Cuando el humano inserta la placa dentro de un artefacto electrónico (otro electrodoméstico, imagina), la sirena se descubre a sí misma planteándose más dudas que resolviéndolas. ¿Qué está haciendo Viktor? ¿Qué pretende mostrarle? Yuuri se asoma, abandonando el mullido y cómodo sofá con el fin de inspeccionar sus acciones, aunque pronto requiere regresar a su sitio cuando el humano se da media vuelta para ocupar un sitio a su lado. La situación se le antoja extraña, pero no por ello menos interesante, sino todo lo contrario. Debe confesar que eso de follar, cenar juntos un cuenco de comida caliente y después acurrucarse a ver algo en la televisión es muy agradable, por no decir _maravilloso_. Yuuri se deja invadir por el cosquilleo del afecto que crece en su interior antes de acomodarse, tomándose la libertad para estirar la cola sobre la alfombra que cubre el espacio entre su asiento y el mueble de la televisión. Una parte de él habría deseado atreverse a acostar la cabeza sobre el regazo de Viktor antes de acomodar toda su longitud sobre la superficie del sofá; por otro lado, no quiere cruzar los límites impuestos por la amistad, pese a que no hace mucho que el humano le metió mano con todo el ahínco del mundo. Eran normas no escritas, ¿de acuerdo? No son compañeros, sino _amigos_ , y recostarse sobre el cálido y confortable cuerpo de Viktor sería propio de una pareja, algo que no son. Por fortuna, Yuuri abandona el hilo de pensamientos pronto, cuando el logo de Disney aparece en pantalla y da comienzo a una película de dibujos animados que, para asombro de la sirena, no solo reproduce de forma artificial a seres humanos y criaturas marinas, sino también _sirenas_. Sirenas, como él, reflejadas en la pantalla. ¡No se le cae la mandíbula al suelo de puro milagro!- Viktor, ¿qué es esto? -inquiere, entornando los ojitos con la vista al frente.- No son reales -aventura, aunque no por ello observa la película avanzar con menor inquietud.- ¿Es como-- como un documental?

-Si hubiera seguido esas _normas no escritas_ sobre las que piensa Yuuri, Viktor no se habría atrevido a rodearle los hombros con el brazo, y tampoco a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro desnudo con el fin de descansar mientras sigue la película. El biólogo se siente cómodo y libre en compañía de la sirena, así que considera que no hay nada de malo en acurrucarse contra ella, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hacía tan solo un rato habían estado haciendo algo más que besarse. Es cierto que no son pareja, ¿pero qué importancia tiene eso? A Viktor le sobra afecto que regalar, y Yuuri no se resiste a recibirlo, así que no se siente incómodo en absoluto-. Los humanos se inventan cuentos e historias, y algunas de ellas, como estas, hablan sobre las sirenas -explica cuando Yuuri comienza a bombardearlo con preguntas. Entiende que para él sea muy extraño, ya que no solo estaba familiarizándose con el televisor, sino que encima acababa de descubrir lo que era la animación en movimiento-. Hace tiempo inventaron un modo de plasmar esas historias de este modo, así podemos hacer algo más que escucharlas. ¿No te parece muy bonito? -Viktor sonríe, suponiendo que deberá ponerse al día con la historia del cine para poder hablarle a Yuuri del quinetoscopio y los hermanos Lumière. ¡Resumir siglos de vida humana resultaba muy difícil!-. Esta es una de mis historias preferidas. Cuando era pequeño creía que las sirenas eran justo así, que tenían el pelo de muchos colores, vivían en palacios submarinos y se tapaban el pecho con conchas vacías -ah, seguro que Yuuri se reiría de él por eso último, pero no le importa. ¡El biólogo quería aprender sobre la realidad del mundo de la sirena!-. Creo que la protagonista me recuerda un poco a ti, porque es valiente, curiosa y un poco temeraria -añade poco después, pinchando suavemente uno de los costados de su acompañante con el fin de hacerle cosquillas-. Aunque tú eres muchísimo más bonito, ¡y además puedes brillar!

-Los humanos eran criatuas asombrosas. Yuuri admira la pantalla mientras escucha con mucha atención la explicación que le ofrece Viktor, llegando a la conclusión de que, de una manera particular, habían llegado a dominar las artes mágicas tal y como su especie lo hace bajo el mar. Plasmar un cuento en imágenes con voz y movimiento era una capacidad que, en su mundo, solo las más diestras hechiceras lograban, así que descubrir que los humanos habían hallado el método para recrear sus historias populares en representaciones digitales, en fin, le parece impresionante. No se ajusta a ninguna de las enseñanzas que recibió de alevín. Cuando se lo cuente a su familia, no se lo van a creer.- No nos tapamos el pecho con conchas. Pero hacemos collares y joyas -le explica, fijándose en que las sirenas con pechos que aparecen en pantalla se cubren los senos con lo que parecen vieiras. El cuento que tiene lugar en la televisión no se ha equivocado al suponer que su especie se ornamentaba elaborando joyas para las diferentes ocasiones del año con los diversos obsequios del mar, desde las más chiquitinas caracolas hasta los corales más vistosos. Le llama mucho la atención que el líder del clan que aparece en televisión, la sirena de larga barba blanca, porte en la cabeza lo que parece una corona hecha a base de coral. Está a punto de comentar que hasta el momento la historia se ha mantenido más o menos fiel a la realidad, cuando a Viktor se le ocurre elogiar el carácter valiente de Yuuri sin que éste pudiera haber previsto la dulzura de su comentario.- Oye, ¡no soy temerario! -reprocha, rascándose la mejilla iluminada.- Me gusta explorar y solo quería hacerte una visit-- -La atención de la sirena regresa de inmediato a la pantalla, olvidándose de elaborar una excusa, cuando se fija en el entorno que habitan las sirenas ficticias de la película. La edificación que ocupan parece construida a mano, lo cual no se ajusta en absoluto al modo de vida de las colonias que habitaban zonas frías, como Yuuri y su familia.- ¿Eso es...? Oh, nuestras casas son diferentes -comenta, entretenido.- Y no tenemos pelo en la cara -añade después mientras se acaricia las mejillas.- ¿Tú tampoco? -pregunta a Viktor enseguida girando la cabeza en su dirección, atreviéndose, además, a toquetearle el mentón con un par de dedos.-

-A Viktor le encantaría disponer de una cámara con la que filmar la sucesión de caritas que va poniendo Yuuri mientras observa la pantalla. Es tan cuco que el biólogo está convencido de que va a terminar convertido en un charquito justo allí, en el sofá, antes de tener la oportunidad de terminar de ver la película siquiera-. Ah, es verdad. No tienes vello, qué suerte -comenta cuando Yuuri destaca su ausencia de barba. La piel de la sirena era lisa y muy suave, características que debían venirle de perlas para afrontar la vida en el mar. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera tuviera folículos, ya que Viktor no ha visto pelo en sus brazos, en sus axilas o en su pecho, por el que desliza la mano de forma distraída. ¿Pero entonces por qué tenía cabello en la cabeza? ¿Tendría alguna razón biológica o correspondería a una necesidad relacionada con el cortejo, como las plumas de colores de los pavos reales? Quizá a las sirenas no les gustaran los individuos calvos. Ah, otra duda más para añadir al montón, supone el científico-. La mayoría de hombres tenemos pelo en la cara, lo que pasa es que algunos nos lo quitamos por cuestiones estéticas. A mí me gusta muchísimo más estar suave, por eso tampoco tengo pelo en las piernas o en los, uh, genitales -Viktor se encoge de hombros, esperando que las tradiciones estéticas de los humanos tengan algún sentido para Yuuri, que no debía preocuparse de pasarse la maquinilla de afeitar o de someterse a los tirones de la cera. Por suerte, el vello del biólogo era lo suficientemente claro y fino como para no dar demasiados problemas-. Bueno, ¿y qué me dices de eso? -pregunta Viktor, refiriéndose a la bruja del mar que aparece en la imagen-. ¿También tenéis hechiceras en vuestras colonias? -el biólogo está, por supuesto, bromeando, ya que jamás podría haberse imaginado que, en efecto, las sirenas están ligadas a la magia. Para un hombre de ciencia, contemplar algo así sería una locura, así que sonríe de forma divertida y se acomoda un poco más en el sofá-.

-Yuuri ríe, convencido de que Viktor acaba de contarle un pequeño chiste al admirar su suerte por caracer de vello corporal cubriéndole el cuerpo. Supone que ha tenido suerte, sí, al nacer adaptado a las condiciones ambientales de su hábitat submarino, ¡el pelo carecía de utilidad debajo del agua! Su especie perdió el vello hace miles de años, adecuándose a la vida en el mar como el resto de criaturas con las que comparten su hogar. Si el biólogo le preguntara, Yuuri respondería que la suave cabellera oscura que le puebla la cabeza es un vestigio de otra era. Además de función estética y, quizá, la de la protección, a la sirena no se le ocurren motivos por los que tener la cabeza cubierta por una gruesa mata de pelo. Por eso le sorprende escuchar que sea tradición entre los humanos afeitarse o, en su defecto, arrancarse el pelo que crece en cada rincón de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué querrían hacer algo así? Seguro que era suave y agradable al tacto, igual que sus escamas lo son para Viktor, aunque no es nadie para cuestionar las costumbres decorativas de su pueblo cuando entre los suyos estuvo de moda durante una temporada cortarse la piel con piedras afiladas para simular las heridas que solo un depredador podía infligir. Lo cierto es que, durante el celo, muchos jóvenes eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por atraer la atención de la sirena deseada en cuestión, ¡eran unos atolondrados! Así que, si el biólogo acostumbra a afeitarse el pelo de la polla (descubrimiento que deja a Yuuri observando fascinado el rincón entre las piernas de Viktor, recordando la suavidad de su vientre desprovisto de pelo), no tiene nada que comentar al respecto. Incluso llega a plantearse la posibilidad de bromear un poco y pedirle que le enseñe su pubis depilado de nuevo, pero el humano le sorprende primero al preguntar por las hechiceras de su comunidad, al parecer inspirándose en la villana que aparece en la película. ¡Ah, qué referencia más negativa ofrece Úrsula a las poderosas brujas de su colonia! Espera que Viktor no se tome al dibujo animado como una representación fidedigna de la realidad, porque estaría cometiendo un severo error. La magia, en su hogar, se utiliza con prudencia y con el propósito de ayudar, no para hacer daño.- Sí. P-Pero no robamos la voz de otras sirenas, no podemos hacer eso -se apresura a aclarar, mordisqueándose el labio con nerviosismo al recordar que, en más de una ocasión, Minako-sensei le explicó que los terrestres debían permanecer al margen y en el total desconocimiento no solo de su existencia, sino también de los poderes que su especie era capaz de desarrollar. Oh, es posible que acabe de meter la pata.-


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descubrimos un poquito más acerca del pasado de Yuuri.

-A Viktor le encantaba la magia. Adoraba las míticas historias que hablaban de brujas y hechiceros y las novelas en las que criaturas con poderes mágicos aparecían para batallar en pro de la justicia, pero tenía muy claro que todo eso no era más que una ficción ideada para amenizar la vida humana. Era cierto que existían cosas que podían considerarse mágicas, como los colores que teñían las nubes durante la puesta de sol, el brillo de los ojitos de Makkachin o la belleza que exhibían las medusas al nadar con la corriente, pero no lo eran de un modo literal. Todo tenía una explicación lógica, una que podía ser explicada mediante la ciencia u otras materias del conocimiento, y nada podría hacerle cambiar de pensamiento, por muy romántico que fuera su corazón. A Viktor le encantaría poder acariciar unicornios y pedirle deseos a un hada madrina, pero la vida real era dura y tangible; él lo sabía bien-. Hmm... bueno, me alegra oír eso -le responde a la sirena, ya que lo último que hace es tomar en serio sus palabras. No es que crea que Yuuri es tonto o ingenuo (nada más lejos de la realidad), pero supone que bajo el mar poseen una concepción distinta de las cosas, y que pueden identificar como "mágico" algo que no lo es. En la tierra también existían culturas cuyos chamanes eran admirados como hechiceros, ¿verdad? Y eso por no mencionar que había religiones en cuyo dogma se incluían actos inexplicables o milagrosos, y eso no impedía que la gente creyera en ellas. En la cultura de las sirenas podía pasar algo parecido, y Viktor no pensaba poner en entredicho el punto de vista de su invitado. No solo sería descortés, sino también injusto y prepotente. El biólogo estudiaba animales marinos, no la cultura de las civilizaciones pensantes, así que no era nadie para juzgar ese tipo de cosas-. Oye, Yuuri, ¿y tú por qué no llevas collares ni joyas? -le pregunta de pronto, retomando el tema de conversación de antes-. ¿No te gustan? Creo que te quedarían muy bien -comenta, echándole un vistazo a su cuello, que era lo suficientemente fino y bonito como para lucir las más exquisitas perlas del océano-. Oh, ¡no me lo digas! Es porque tus cicatrices ya son lo suficientemente atractivas, ¿verdad? ¡Seguro que el resto de las sirenas te admiran mucho!

-Yuuri permanece atento a la respuesta de Viktor, deduciendo las mil y una posibles contestaciones que el humano podría ofrecerle con respecto a la revelación de que su gente dominaba las artes mágicas. Tensa la mandíbula y traga saliva, soslayando a su amigo con precaución antes de exhalar un sutil suspiro cuando, lejos de extrañarse, sorprenderse u horrorizarse, incluso, musita un liviano veredicto que deja a la sirena de lo más confusa. No le ha tomado en serio, eso es lo que sucede, y lejos de ofenderle, por esta vez Yuuri no puede sino considerarse un afortunado. Confía en Viktor y no le habría importado confesarle uno de los secretos mejor guardados de las colonias que habitan las profundidades, pues sabe que, si se lo pide, se esforzaría por llevarse el secreto hasta la tumba, sin embargo en ese instante decide que ya elaborará la declaración más adelante. Es posible que el biólogo aún no esté preparado para oír la verdad sobre las hechiceras del mar.- Oh, sí me gustan -le dice, aprovechando el súbito cambio de tema no sin esbozar una sonrisa coqueta. Ah, será zalamero, ¿de verdad opina que le sentaría bien una cinta repleta de perlas y otras conchas brillantes? Debería aparecer en su cabaña luciendo sus mejores ornamentos la próxima vez, entonces.- Uso joyas durante las ceremonias y las danzas y, uhm, siempre que me apetece. El resto del tiempo visto una cinta donde guardo mis armas -le explica, dispuesto a aclarar las dudas del humano. Que vaya desprovisto de sus collares en ese instante no significa que deteste engalanarse, sino todo lo contrario, ¡posee un cofre repleto de relucientes collares elaborados por sus propias manos! Dicho argumento es el que pretende utilizar para reforzar sus palabras, al menos hasta que Viktor menciona sus cicatrices y el mensaje que éstas enviaban hacia otras sirenas. El asunto toca de cerca la fibra sensible de Yuuri, cuyo complejo con respecto a no resultar lo bastante atractivo, a ser _insuficiente_ , le martiriza desde no hace pocos años.- Bueno, no lo sé... -musita, jugueteando con las garras antes de encoger la cola y acomodarla sobre los cojines del sofá. En efecto, las cicatrices aportaban un toque atractivo y deseable a la sirena que las portase, eran sinónimo de fortaleza y supervivencia, pero, en su caso, tenía muchos rasgos que alejaba a posibles compañeras durante el período de celo. Dejó de importarle con el tiempo, sobre todo porque sus intereses enseguida se fijaron en cierto humano en cuyo salón se encuentra asentado, pero no sin pagar antes el precio de su autoestima.- Soy rápido y fuerte durante la caza. Eso se considera atractivo, aunque no sé si me admiran.

-Viktor enarca las dos cejas a la vez, mostrándose claramente interesado en esas _ceremonias_ y _danzas_ de las que le habla Yuuri. Vaya, ¿serían algún tipo de evento social? ¿Tendrían las sirenas festividades y fechas señaladas, igual que los humanos? Puede que celebraran el cambio de las estaciones o las variaciones de las mareas, o que usaran las danzas para iniciar épocas de caza o de apareamiento. _No, Viktor, nada de pensar en apareamientos durante un rato_ , se reprocha, justo antes de retomar el hilo de la conversación. El cambio de la expresión en la carita de Yuuri no le pasa desapercibido, y Viktor se pregunta si habrá hecho algún comentario fuera de lugar. La sirena le comentó antes que su situación sentimental era _complicada_ , así que espera que no se haya puesto a pensar en cosas tristes por su culpa. El biólogo comienza a pensar en la posibilidad de que su amigo haya sufrido el rechazo de alguien especial, ya que la baja autoestima suele ser un claro síntoma de ello. ¡Pero no podía ser! Yuuri era amable, valiente y guapísimo, ¿quién se atrevería a darle calabazas?-. Pero qué dices, Yuuri... -murmura, y ladea la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos mientras le acaricia el brazo con el fin de consolarlo-. Seguro que sí, lo que ocurre es que no debes darte cuenta porque eres muy humilde -añade, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Viktor no era una sirena, pero tampoco le hacía falta para saber que la criatura que tenía entre los brazos debía haber roto más de un corazón sin ser consciente de ello. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente estaría dispuesto a bajar las estrellas del cielo con tal de poder pasar la vida contemplando la preciosa sonrisa que se gastaba Yuuri, y no estaba dispuesto a creerse lo contrario-. Tienes un montón de cosas atractivas, y no me refiero únicamente a tus cicatrices de caza -le garantiza, comenzando a tomarse el tema como un asunto personal. Si Yuuri no defendía su propia valía, lo haría él. Puede que no se conocieran desde hacía mucho, ¡pero los dos días que habían pasado juntos le sobraban para hacer una lista de las virtudes de su invitado!-. Cantas como los ángeles, tienes unas escamas sanas y duras, brillas más que un lucero... ¡y encima eres divertido e inteligente! -exclama, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-. ¿Cuál es el problema? Cualquiera estaría encantado de tenerte a su lado.

-A Yuuri, dadas las circunstancias, ya no debería sorprenderle la rapidez y, sobre todo, la naturalidad con la que Viktor se apresura a colmarlo de elogios cuando afirma desconocer si es admirado o, por el contrario, repudiado por el resto de sirenas del clan. Viktor irradia un optimismo contagioso del que Yuuri se empapa, comenzando a sonreír cuando le escucha deducir que su pobre concepción de sí mismo se debe a la humildad. ¿Habla en serio? ¿De verdad el humano opina que posee cualidades lo bastante notables como para eclipsar sus defectos? Parece albergar plena certeza y convicción en sus propias palabras, así que la sirena se siente seducida a creerle, ruborizándose acalorada antes de acortar la poca distancia que los separa. Con sus halagos y su alegre actitud, Viktor invita a acomodarse sobre su hombro. La cercanía, sin embargo, no impide a Yuuri apartar la mirada cuando el biólogo comienza a enumerar, como si las hubiera preparado de antemano, esa serie de virtudes que dejan el pobre corazoncito de la sirena realizando volteretas en el interior de su pecho. ¡Si no se serena rápido, entonces Viktor terminará por escucharlo! Los cumplidos son algo que Yuuri puede soportar con una expresión más o menos tranquila (el brillo que la voz del humano le ha disparado en el rostro se ha extendido hasta la punta de sus orejas, ¡es que desconocía que se hubiera fijado en la firmeza de sus escamas!), sin embargo la cuestión que concierne al único pero grave problema que le impide atraer a un potencial compañero es una que le tensa cada extremidad del cuerpo. Era un asunto muy íntimo del que, en cierta medida, le avergüenza hablar, aunque sea consciente de que su dignidad esté a salvo en caso de ponerla en manos de Viktor. Éste le mira con tan buenos ojos que le llenaría de pesar estropearlo con su confesión. ¿Puede confiar en que su aprecio no disminuirá si le explica su condición? Sí, por supuesto. Viktor le ha hablado de su solitaria vida sentimental y de los problemas que sufre en el trabajo, así que la sirena intuye que puede desahogarse sin temer por las consecuencias.- Las ancianas dicen no puedo tener hijos -le cuenta, al fin. Ya está, lo ha dicho. La afirmación no fue más que una conjetura en su día, pero tras una década de celos ausentes y ni una sola puesta de huevos, sobra decir que fue un diagnóstico acertado.- Pero no pasa nada. No es problema, en realidad -se apresura a aclarar, dado que no querría que el humano creyese que por el mero hecho de ser infértil le hubiesen aislado de su propio clan, ¡nada más lejos de la realidad! Su papel como defensor de la colonia era crucial durante temporadas de máxima vulnerabilidad, trabajo que el clan valora tanto como aprecian a aquellas sirenas capaces de alumbrar crías sanas en la primavera.- Excepto-- Otras sirenas no pierden tiempo en el cortejo conmigo. Así que estoy solo -concluye, rascándose nervioso la nuca. Teme no haberse explicado con claridad, pero era un asunto demasiado delicado como para pararse a buscar los términos apropiados en un lenguaje que apenas ha comenzado a hablar.-

-Viktor se queda un poco paralizado tras escuchar la confesión de Yuuri. Así que lo que ocurría era que no podía tener hijos, es decir, que era estéril. Supone que la población de las sirenas no era demasiado abundante, y que si bien la esterilidad no era un motivo de rechazo en la comunidad, sí que actuaba como desventaja a la hora de obtener un compañero. El nivel de preservación de aquellas criaturas debía ser muy fuerte, porque de otro modo no podría entender por qué valoraban la descendencia por encima de todo lo demás a la hora de emparejarse. En fin, Yuuri podía ser incapaz de poner huevos, pero tenía un montón de virtudes maravillosas. Cualquiera podría ser feliz a su lado-. Lo siento, Yuuri -murmura el biólogo, que no está muy seguro de qué decir. Se arrepiente de haber presionado la sirena hasta el punto de obligarla a hablar de lo que debe ser un tema bastante peliagudo para ella. Viktor aprieta los labios, pues, y desvía la mirada. Le encantaría ser capaz de dejarlo estar, pero el caso es que hay una vocecilla en su interior que no deja de gritar _¡eso no es justo!_ al pensar en la soledad de Yuuri. ¡Le da mucha rabia que su amigo tenga la autoestima baja por algo así!-. Hay muchos humanos que no pueden tener hijos -dice al fin-. Pero eso no significa que no puedan encontrar pareja -sí, exacto, había un gran porcentaje de la población humana que, por distintas causas, no podía tener descendencia, ¡pero eso no les impedía disfrutar de la plenitud de una vida romántica! En su opinión, las sirenas deberían reflexionar un poco sobre aquél prejuicio-. Yo tampoco podré engendrar hijos jamás -murmura-. Las hembras humanas son las únicas que pueden gestar bebés, y a mí me gustan los hombres -explica. Hace ya mucho tiempo que asumió que, si quería criar a un niño, tendría que recurrir a la adopción, ¡pero eso no le suponía un problema!-. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero... te entiendo, Yuuri.

-Yuuri niega con la cabeza, tomando los dedos de Viktor en un intento por darle a comprender que no tiene razones por las que disculparse. Era una parte de él desde hacía mucho tiempo, al fin y al cabo, y no le importa contárselo a un amigo en quien confía y que, sobre todo, no pensaría en juzgarlo. Es liberador, de hecho, contar con alguien cuya perspectiva era tan distinta a la de sus congéneres, porque por primera vez Yuuri no se siente avergonzado al mencionarlo. La tasa de mortalidad infantil era alta en las colonias submarinas, la supervivencia era difícil en aguas abiertas y si, por encima, existían miembros incapaces de colaborar en la importante labor de procrear, entonces era sencillo comprender que las demás sirenas fuesen a evitar a un miembro estéril de la comunidad a la hora de escoger compañero. Tiene sentido, al menos desde su punto de vista, que tanto parece diverger del que entonces propone Viktor. La especie humana debía tenerlo más fácil a la hora de traer crías al mundo, así que la infertilidad no tenía por qué suponer una tara en la cultura terrestre, o eso intuye a través de las palabras mediante las que el biólogo, tierno y comprensivo como siempre, pretende consolarle.- Pero _puedes_ -apunta Yuuri, vencido por la tentación de descansar la cabeza sobre el regazo de Viktor antes de dejarse caer sobre los cálidos muslos del humano. No quiere restar valor a las palabras que su querido biólogo le dedica para mostrarle su apoyo, pero la sirena imagina que si Viktor quisiera engendrar descendencia, en fin, al menos posee la capacidad, ¿no? Además, ningún hombre le rechazaría por ser infértil, o así supone Yuuri que funciona su sociedad. De cualquier manera, agradece que lo escuche; tras contárselo se siente ligero, como si acabase de sacarse un peso de encima- Los humanos sois raros. Las mujeres tienen bebés y los hombres no -reflexiona en alto con un tarareo, rascándose el mentón con la punta de la garra. No se parece al método de su gente para seleccionar a sus miembros en función a sus capacidades dentro del clan, pero deduce que es igual de válido.- ¿Qué hacéis cuando no hay mujeres en la comunidad? ¿Y si a los hombres solo les gustan los hombres? Podéis morir -le pregunta a continuación, fijando su atención en la sirena pelirroja que canta en pantalla. Ariel, desde su punto de vista, parece la perfecta cazadora; joven, veloz y valiente, ¡en su mundo la escogerían para participar en las partidas de caza!- ¿Las mujeres pueden tener hijos con otras mujeres?

-Viktor se mordisquea el labio; Yuuri tiene razón, ha sido un poco estúpido al compararse con él cuando, al fin y al cabo, no era estéril. Tiene la sensación de haber metido la pata, así que intenta compensarlo repartiendo algunas caricias sobre el cabello de la sirena después de que ésta se haya echado en su regazo-. Bueno, los mamíferos funcionan así. Las hembras son las que gestan y dan a luz a las crías, los machos se limitan a inseminarlas -explica, aunque supone que Yuuri continuará encontrándolo _raro_. Él procedía de un mundo en el que no era el sexo, sino la función social, lo que determinaba qué individuo de la pareja ponía los huevos y quién los guardaba en su interior-. Eso no nos preocupa. Hay docenas de millares de humanos en el mundo, Yuuri, quizá demasiados. Además, puede que haya parejas incapaces de tener descendencia, pero también hay niños que han perdido a sus padres o que han sido abandonados. No es imposible formar una familia de ese modo. El amor no tiene por qué estar condicionado a los lazos sanguíneos -apunta, y esboza una sonrisa antes de lanzarse a responder la última pregunta de su amigo-: Con las mujeres funciona de otra manera. Una mujer no puede inseminar a otra, pero si lo desean pueden acudir a un médico especial que consigue que se queden embarazadas, y al final pueden criar al bebé juntas -Viktor necesitaría al menos un par de horas para explicar correctamente cómo funcionaba aquello de la inseminación _in vitro_ , pero supone que Yuuri podrá entenderlo con su humilde resumen. Los términos médicos y científicos podían resultarle demasiado complicados, al fin y al cabo, y el biólogo tampoco era ningún experto-. Hmm... -Viktor, que levanta la mirada hacia el televisor justo cuando se produce el emotivo reencuentro entre Eric y Ariel, entorna los ojos en ademán pensativo y vuelve a dirigirse a Yuuri-: Y dime, ¿qué es lo que te atrae a ti de otras sirenas? -le pregunta, curioso e interesado-. Imagínate que quisiera cortejarte. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para lograrlo? ¿Cantarte una canción? ¿Cazar un tiburón blanco?

-Yuuri descubre que las relaciones sociales en cuanto a la procreación, el sexo, la crianza y la selección de un compañero adecuado eran verdaderamente complicadas en el mundo humano, pero no por ello menos fascinante. Su cultura es complicada, entramada, una red repleta de connotaciones y preferencias basadas en roles que la sirena no alcanza a comprender por completo, pero que respeta pese a todo. Viktor, un hombre bondadoso, divertido, atlético y generoso, vivía solo y sin hijos junto a su perra, algo inconcebible en el lugar de donde procede Yuuri, dado que las cualidades del humano lo convertían en un potencial compañero por cuyos afectos muchos habrían luchado. Y, sin embargo, el propio humano le confesó que estaba soltero porque su propia especie lo consideraba aburrido. ¡Están ciegos, eso es lo que sucede! Menos mal que pronto decide cambiar el tema de la conversación, porque la sirena desconoce el número de conceptos que podría llegar a asimilar antes de sufrir dolor de cabeza. El mundo de la sexualidad humana era vasto, amplio y tal vez demasiado complejo para entenderlo durante una breve charla viendo la televisión. Viktor parece haberse inspirado en los eventos de la película para formular la cuestión con respecto al cortejo, y aunque Yuuri está todavía boqueando sorprendido ante la familiar imagen que ofrece Ariel tambaleándose sobre su nuevo par de piernas humanas, no duda en responder:- No, nada de eso -le dice, negando con la cabeza.- Aunque el colmillo de tiburón es un trofeo muy valioso -añade, esbozando una divertida sonrisa. La pregunta que ha arrojado el biólogo es, no obstante, muy específica, dado que parece indagar acerca del mejor método que seguir para cortejar a Yuuri, en concreto, lo cual termina por ruborizar las mejillas de la sirena mientras contempla la televisión.- Creo-- Creo que me gustaría la comida y los regalos, porque así sé que pueden cuidar de mí -responde, en absoluto considerando los numerosos platos que Viktor le ha servido desde que apareció en el porche de la cabaña.- Alguien que viniera a cazar conmigo y después compartiese la mitad de la comida -añade, coqueto perdido mientras balancea la cola. Hay algo muy tierno en fantasear con la idea de salir en busca de alimento con Viktor, en un mundo donde la barrera de sus diferencias fisiológicas fuese inexistente.- Pero tú eres humano, me puedes cortejar de una forma diferente. T-Tú me enseñas cosas hermosas y me dices que brillo como un lucero -balbucea, convencido de que Viktor, si quisiera, no tendría que recurrir a las normas sociales de la comunidad marina para seducirle. Aún no lo sabe, pero ya lo ha conseguido.- No sé qué es un lucero.

-Viktor sonríe al darse cuenta de que su pregunta ha bastado para encender las mejillas de Yuuri. Ah, ¡está tan ridículamente bonito cuando se _ruboriza_ de esa manera...! A decir verdad, el biólogo aún no se ha recuperado de la imagen que le regaló durante su improvisado momento de pasión; la sirena, cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, se encontraba totalmente iluminada, casi como si tuviera un centenar de fuegos artificiales contenidos bajo la piel-. Ah, así que te gustan los regalos... -comenta el biólogo, que habla en tonito socarrón mientras usa el dedo índice para presionar una de las redonditas mejillas de su interlocutor. Por supuesto, ¿a quién no le gustaba recibir regalos de parte de un posible pretendiente? Viktor, al pensar en ello, se ve invadido por la necesidad de regalarle algo bonito a su invitado, algo que no pudiera encontrar en el fondo del mar y que solo pudiera crearse en la superficie. Tendrá que darle unas cuantas vueltas antes de encontrar el presente idóneo, pero está seguro de que se le ocurrirá algo especial-. Un lucero es... -Viktor se da unos golpecitos en la barbilla y reflexiona sobre la definición del concepto. ¿Sabían las sirenas algo de astronomía? Lo mejor será recurrir a la explicación sencilla-: Una luz que brilla muchísimo en el cielo, pero que no es la luna, y tampoco el sol. Los luceros son las estrellas más deslumbrantes, esas que destacan y eclipsan a las demás -el biólogo está convencido de que la sirena sabrá captar su mensaje, así que sonríe y vuelve a acariciarle el pelo-. Por eso Yuuri es un lucero -concluye, encogiéndose de hombros-. Los humanos tienen distintas formas cortejo. Algunas son originales, y otras más clásicas. Lo más normal es invitar a la persona que te gusta a una cita -explica el biólogo, suponiendo que a Yuuri le gustará saber más cosas sobre los humanos-. En las citas puedes acompañar a tu pareja a un sitio bonito o a dar un paseo por algún lugar romántico. También puedes invitarla a comer algo o a ver una película, aunque lo importante es tener la oportunidad de hablar y descubrir cosas sobre la persona que te interesa. -Viktor suspira y niega con la cabeza. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no sale con nadie, pero supone que esa es la estructura básica de una cita al uso-. Si todo sale bien, puedes atreverte besar a tu acompañante al final de la cita.

-Yuuri atrapa ese dedo con el que Viktor le sobetea la mejilla entre los dientes, sin llegar a morderlo ni hundirle los colmillos. ¡Claro que le gustan los regalos! Los aprecia y atesora con todo su corazón, pues adquirían un valor muy personal una vez alguien en concreto le entregaba algo fabricado por sus propias manos. Guarda regalos diseñados por sus padres y su hermana, por Yuuko y sus hijas, Minako, ¡incluso regalos de Takeshi! Los considera un recuerdo de sus seres queridos y por eso les tiene tanto cariño. Aún no guarda nada que le haya regalado Viktor, pero tampoco tiene prisa; con el tiempo, supone, el humano le entregará un primer obsequio... el primero en formato físico, al fin y al cabo, pues cada elogio, cada halago, cada comparación con un deslumbrante lucero que pronuncia con toda la sinceridad del mundo puesta en los labios, son agasajos que la sirena no podrá olvidar jamás (oh, pero si Yuuri era una estrella, entonces su humano preferido era el mismísimo Sol, cálido y reluciente como la luz que baña el día, conclusión a la que llega mientras Viktor cambia de tema). Yuuri permite a su imaginación tomarse la enorme libertad para fantasear con la idea de recibir un regalo durante una de esas citas sobre las que le habla el biólogo tan entusiasmado, palabras ante las que la sirena atiende con toda la ilusión del mundo. Ah, ¡así que la ceremonia de cortejo entre los seres humanos consistía en salir a conocerse juntos! Resulta de lo más romántico, en especial después de que mencione el asunto de la comida y la película, circunstancia que, dada su situación actual, le resultan de lo más familiares.- Una _cita_. Ya entiendo -asiente, enarcando una ceja mientras contempla la serenidad con la que Viktor acaba de describir el momento en el que se hallan. Sexo, comida y comodidad sobre el sofá; tal vez hayan invertido el orden del beso, pero a la sirena se le iluminan las escamas del cuello y del pecho al percatarse de que quizá, y solo _quizá_ , entre ellos haya sucedido una cita accidental. Al fin y al cabo, ambos parecen de lo más interesados por conocer todos los detalles sobre la vida del otro.- Es parecido en mi mundo. El celo y los hijos son instintivos. El amor y el cortejo proceden de aquí -apunta, señalándose el pecho.- Las sirenas nadan, cantan, danzan juntas y cazan juntas. También exploran el mar y se conocen mejor... -En fin, experiencias en las que Yuuri aún no ha tenido el placer de participar todavía, pero que siempre ha querido hacerlo.-

-Viktor sonríe y usa el mismo dedo que Yuuri le ha mordisqueado para repasar las franjas de luz que surgen sobre su cuello, bajando después hacia su pecho. Los patrones que trazan los destellos son bonitos y especiales; el biólogo no ha tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo, pero apostaría su mano derecha a que cada sirena cuenta con sus propios dibujos. La naturaleza no se habría esforzado tanto en proveerlos de una bioluminiscencia tan llamativa si no fuera una característica personal-. Supongo que tanto en tu mundo como en el mío es importante conocer a la persona junto a la que vas a pasar el resto de tu vida -concluye Viktor, ampliando su sonrisa. El biólogo, como romántico empedernido, creía en el amor a primera vista, pero eso no quería decir que no considerara importante profundizar en la personalidad de alguien antes de convertirlo en tu pareja. ¡Hasta el más pequeño de los detalles podía marcar la diferencia!-. Ah, ya lo has mencionado antes, y desde entonces no dejo de pensar en ello... -confiesa Viktor de repente, deteniendo la mano justo sobre el vientre de la sirena. No lo hace con ningún propósito en particular, simplemente le gusta lo suave que se siente su piel en esa zona-. Me encantaría ver cómo danzas, Yuuri. -El biólogo no sabe si eso de la danza es algo común o si está reservado para ocasiones especiales, así que prefiere preguntar antes de hacerse ilusiones-: ¿Podrías enseñármelo mañana, cuando vayamos a las cuevas? -Viktor está convencido de que la danza de la sirena será tan impresionante y maravillosa como sus canciones, así que le encantaría tener el honor de poder contemplarla... si es que es digno de ello, por supuesto-.

-Yuuri suspira bajo el peso de la mano que Viktor le ha posado sobre el vientre. Las cálidas caricias que ha repartido sobre los patrones luminosos que relucen en su piel le han provocado un hormigueo de lo más agradable en su interior, aunque no los definiría como similares a los que le causó durante el sexo. Entonces, el ardor era desquiciante; ahora, no obstante, siente que le conforta. Yuuri expresa su dicha y su euforia iluminando las escamas que le pueblan el pecho, ahí donde palpita su corazón enamorado, antes de reír cuando el biólogo menciona de nuevo el asunto de las danzas. Las sirenas danzaban bajo el agua por multitud de razones. Bailaban durante las ceremonias que precedían el celo y conmemoraban el inicio de la primavera, lo hacían al final del verano para anunciar la proximidad de la migración hacia las costas japonesas, tras una caza fructuosa, cuando deseaban impresionar a un amigo, a su familia o a un potencial amante. Existían mil motivos y ninguno, pues, al fin y al cabo, las danzas eran una forma de expresión magnífica bajo el agua y muchas sirenas lo hacían por amor a la belleza que irradiaban. Yuuri, sin ir más lejos, era un bailarín excepcional, y nada le honraría más que exhibirse para Viktor y ser su centro de atención.- Sí. Sí, claro que sí -le dice, pues no existe otra respuesta. Cuando alcancen las grandes pozas donde el agua refleja la luz del sol como una piscina de espejos, la sirena bailará para su humano preferido hasta conquistar su corazón. Incluso, quizá, puede que le pida que dance junto a él. Así, y con una inmensa sonrisa satisfecha dibujada en el rostro, Yuuri hace regresar su atención al final de la película, cuyo desenlace no alcanza a comprender porque ha pasado más tiempo escuchando a Viktor y hablando con él que mirando a la televisión.- Sirenas así existen en el mar. -comenta, señalando a Úrsula y sus fuertes tentáculos violeta.- Tienen un nombre distinto. Pero existen, nadando en la oscuridad. - _Cecaelia_ , se dice en su lengua, aunque no está del todo seguro de si el término posee traducción.- Mañana te esperaré en la playa, Viktor. ¿De acuerdo? -afirma, muy serio y poco dispuesto a ceder ante las negociaciones. No quiere regresar al coche tan pronto ni tampoco volver a importunar al humano con la bicicleta; puede andar si se propone prolongar el hechizo lo suficiente, aunque requiera práctica primero.- Puedo ir. Nadie me verá -le promete.- Y-- Y no puedes dormir en el baño esta noche.

-Viktor se queda tan feliz tras escuchar la respuesta de Yuuri que podría ponerse a echar chispitas de colores por los ojos. ¡Tenía permiso para verlo bailar en las cuevas! Ah, ojalá pudiera hacer que el tiempo transcurriera más deprisa, ¡la espera se le hará eterna! El biólogo ya no puede pensar en nada más mientras trascurre el final de la película, al que a penas presta ya atención. Cuando la historia termina y aparecen los primeros créditos, Viktor se encarga de alcanzar el mando y apagar el televisor, aunque no hace ademán de levantarse o de echar a Yuuri de su regazo. Lo cierto es que le gusta estar así, ya que la presencia de la sirena se le antoja de lo más relajante. Está tan cómodo, de hecho, que las palabras ajenas le caen como un balde de agua fría-. ¿Qué? -murmura, enarcando una ceja en ademán confuso. ¿Qué quería decir Yuuri con eso de _mañana te esperaré en la playa_? ¿A caso no iban a ir juntos?-. P-pero Yuuri... -se queja, comenzando a inquietarse de verdad. ¡La sirena quería bajar toda la cuesta a solas, por su propia cuenta! ¿Es que había enloquecido? ¿Cómo esperaba que permitiera que bajara todo aquél tramo arrastrándose sobre el duro asfalto? Eso por no mencionar que, aunque fuera tarde, podía toparse con algún vecino trasnochador-. No lo dices en serio -musita, aunque mucho se teme que ha sabido distinguir la determinación en los ojos de su amigo. De pronto, Viktor se pregunta si ha hecho o dicho algo que haya podido molestarlo. ¿Por qué quería Yuuri abandonar su casa durante la noche, tan de repente? ¿Era porque necesitaba pasar un rato en el mar abierto o había otro motivo más peliagudo? Si hubiera sabido que la sirena quería regresar a la playa, se habría preocupado de llevarlo en la bicicleta y no de invitarlo a ver una película. ¡Yuuri ni siquiera le había comentado que tenía esos planes!-. ¿Es por la bañera? Ya sé que no es muy espaciosa y que está dura, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte -se disculpa, iniciando un juego nervioso con sus propios dedos. En el fondo sabe que no puede impedir que Yuuri se marche, ya que al fin y al cabo es libre de actuar según prefiera y no pretende coaccionar su libertad, pero eso no impide que se sienta preocupado-.

-Yuuri debió haber previsto que Viktor no se tomaría bien, al menos a la primera, la petición de dormir separados. No le quedará más remedio que convencerlo, sin embargo, pues aún no está preparado para confesar frente al humano que domina las artes mágicas, pese a estar convencido de que el biólogo, más que nadie, guardaría el secreto en caso de que Yuuri se lo pidiera. El puchero que aparece entonces en la expresión de Viktor es demoledor, lo suficiente como para que la sirena tome asiento estirando la espalda antes de acunar la mejilla de su amigo con la palma. ¡Cualquiera diría que acaba de recibir una pésima noticia!- Viktor. No me voy a marchar de tu lado -le promete, tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo y convincente posible.- No voy a huir -añade, en un tenue y dulce susurro, pues sospecha la clase de miedos que sus palabras han podido erigir en el corazón de Viktor. Apuesta a que no solo teme por su seguridad y por la nefasta posibilidad de dejarse ver en su forma no humana, sino que también le aterra la idea de que Yuuri escape para no volver.- Necesito que confíes en mí -le pide, pues, con toda la dulzura y suavidad del mundo. Eso es; la sirena necesita saber que Viktor dormirá tranquilo en su habitación, que le concederá la privacidad suficiente como para pronunciar el hechizo y salir de la cabaña antes de que asomen los primeros rayos de sol. Siente de veras no poder explicarle sus razones, de verdad que sí, pero cree de todo corazón que es mejor aguardar a revelarle su pequeño secreto.- Mañana, después del amanecer, te estaré esperando -repite, en caso de que al humano aún no le haya quedado claro que no pretende abandonarlo, sino adelantarse a la excursión. Pobre, ¡menudo susto le ha dado! No buscaba causarle un disgusto y no quiere hacerle creer que su hospitalidad ha sido de todo excepto fantástica, por eso suspira y, armándose de valor, la sirena decide inclinarse a posar un conciliador piquito en los labios de Viktor.- Y me gusta la bañera. Es perfecta para mí -le asegura, como si el entorno natural que habita desde que nació no fuese tan frío como la humilde bañera que el humano le ha prestado.-

-Viktor observa a Yuuri de hito en hito y hace un puchero. Lo que le preocupa no es que la sirena desaparezca para siempre (quiere creer que nunca le hará algo así sin avisarle primero), sino que sea interceptada por alguien mientras intenta llegar a la playa. Yuuri podía ser rápido en el agua, pero arrastrar su cuerpo hasta la parte más baja de la colina le costará un buen rato, y eso por no mencionar el desgaste que sufrirán sus escamas a causa de la fricción del pavimento. ¿De verdad pretende que el biólogo se quede en la casa y se vaya a dormir tan ricamente sin saber siquiera si ha llegado sano y salvo hasta la falda del acantilado?-. Ya lo sé... -murmura, apartando la mirada a un lado mientras se encoge sobre el sofá. Yuuri no podía _huir_ de su lado porque, para empezar, no estaba obligado a quedarse. Uno huía de una prisión, pero no de una casa en la que estaba invitado. Dicho así sonaba como si Viktor lo tuviera atrapado en contra de su voluntad, y eso no le gusta nada. De pronto se pregunta si no estará siendo demasiado acaparador, si no estará agobiando a Yuuri con su compañía y su exceso de protección. La sirena era un adulto, a fin de cuentas, y tenía una familia que debía estar echándolo de menos, así que resulta natural que quiera ausentarse durante un rato. Viktor se asusta al pensar en lo egoísta que está siendo, y ni siquiera el encantador besito que le regala Yuuri consigue menguar la pena que atenaza su pecho. _Yuuri ha sobrevivido sin mi toda su vida. No soy imprescindible para él, es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo_ se obliga a pensar. Puede que su corazón se sienta como si conociera a la sirena desde siempre, pero en realidad no es así. Yuuri podría haber escogido a cualquier otro humano con el que saciar su curiosidad, y si le había tocado a él era por pura suerte-. Después del amanecer. Vale -murmura al fin, resignándose mientras deja escapar un largo suspiro. No tiene más remedio que claudicar, supone, pues tampoco quiere iniciar una discusión con la sirena-.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor y Yuuri pasan su primera noche separados y, a la mañana siguiente, se van de excursión a explorar una cueva subacuática.

-Yuuri tiene la sensación de haber pataleado a un dulce cachorrito de foca mientras contempla la expresión desolada que se le queda a Viktor. Todas las alarmas de la sirena se disparan ante la carita apenada del hombre al que ama, dejando escapar un inquieto gorgorito cuando el biólogo agacha la mirada. ¿Acaso desconfía en sus habilidades para permanecer a salvo? Yuuri reconoce que se comportó de manera algo temeraria al infiltrarse dentro del tanque del acuario (sí, acepta las palabras que Viktor le dedicó al compararlo con la protagonista de la película), evadiendo a las cámaras, pero arriesgándose a ser sorprendido por la aparición de un humano desconocido e inesperado. Esta noche, sin embargo, será distinto, porque nadie podría reconocer a una sirena caminando sobre dos piernas en plena oscuridad, así que el biólogo puede creerle cuando Yuuri le asegure que se mantendrá a salvo.- Prometo que estaré bien -murmura, acompañando sus palabras con una delicada canción. Quizá Viktor requiera encontrarse a Yuuri sano y salvo nadando junto a la orilla bajo las primeras luces de la mañana para comprender que puede cuidarse solo, pese a la enorme gratitud que siente hacia la protección que le brinda el humano. Entiende su angustia, pero la sirena está acostumbrada a vivir cerca de costas pobladas y, hasta la fecha, jamás habían advertido su presencia. Yuuri tampoco quiere discutir, pero algo le dice que solamente podrán hacer las paces si le demuestra de lo que es capaz. Así, en un intento por apaciguar los ánimos de su amigo y tranquilizar su inquieto corazón, decide tararear una nana, una lenta y tierna canción de buenas noches antes de pasar un brazo sobre el pecho del humano. Vuelca su afecto en cada nota, también su seguridad, su convicción de que todo saldrá a pedir de boca en su empeño por dar a comprender a Viktor que todo saldrá bien. Para cuando la melodía toca a su fin, la sirena se aparta del regazo ajeno y brinca hacia el suelo, observando a Viktor con ojos cansados antes de acariciarse la cola y anunciar que debería regresar a la bañera.- Estoy seco -añade, mordisqueándose el labio.-

-El nerviosismo de Viktor queda parcialmente apaciguado gracias a la dulce canción que le dedica Yuuri; su preocupación se vuelve un poco más llevadera, pero no desaparece del todo, sino que se le queda enquistada en el pecho, como una herida a medio cicatrizar. Lo cierto es que el biólogo permanecerá preocupado durante toda la noche, pues no volverá a estar tranquilo hasta que se reúna con la sirena y pueda comprobar que no le ha sucedido nada con sus propios ojos-. Entonces vamos a mojarte un poco antes de que te vayas -dice después de que Yuuri manifieste su necesidad de remojarse en la bañera. Lo último que necesitaban era que sufriera una deshidratación a mitad de la cuesta. La mente de Viktor, dramática y catastrofista, imagina el titular de las noticias que podrían publicarse al día siguiente: "Hallada extraña criatura cerca de los acantilados de Hasetsu. La división científica del gobierno japonés se hará cargo de ella con el fin de determinar su naturaleza". Viktor tiene que negar con la cabeza para espantar esa idea tan desagradable de su mente, y aún así siente la sacudida de un escalofrío de pura inquietud-. Ven, te ayudaré -se ofrece, antes de agacharse para recoger a Yuuri como ya es costumbre. No le dice nada más mientras lo carga hasta la bañera, en cuyas aguas lo deposita con cuidado. Después, el biólogo se hace con un trapo con la que secar las pocas salpicaduras que han ensuciado el suelo y aprieta los labios-. Intenta moverte por el arcén de la derecha, ¿de acuerdo? -le indica a la sirena, pues es incapaz de guardarse sus palabras-. Está menos iluminado, y es más discreto. Habrá menos probabilidades de que te encuentres con alguien si te desplazas por ahí -los vecinos solían esquivar aquél camino, ya que algunas veces se habían avistado jabalíes o zorros salvajes que bajaban desde la montaña movidos por la curiosidad-.

-Ajeno a la infausta hipótesis que teje Viktor en su salvaje imaginación, colonizada por la preocupación que Yuuri le ha causado al pedirle bajar solo a la playa, éste alza los brazos y se deja transportar hasta la bañera (sin quejarse, esta vez, convencido de que permitir al humano hacerle el favor le hará sentir un poquito mejor). Una vez sumergido en el agua fresca, la sirena usa las manos para frotarse las escamas de los hombros, los brazos y la cara, hundiendo la cola hasta que no queda rincón de su anatomía libre de haberse humedecido. Ahora se siente mucho mejor y no duda en expresar la satisfacción que recuperar la capa de humedad le produce mediante un alegre canto, recogiendo después la cola con intenciones de acomodarse y dormir durante un puñado de horas. Antes, sin embargo, atiende a las últimas recomendaciones que pronuncia Viktor, cuya preocupación continúa siendo palpable en el tono de su voz.- Arcén de la derecha. Entendido -repite, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ah, su dulce y encantador Viktor, ¿acaso no recuerda que Yuuri apareció por su propio _pie_ , sano y salvo en el porche de su cabaña excepto por un puñado de rasguños leves y contados en la piel? Arañazos que, por cierto, ya se le han curado.- Sé cuidarme. Nadie me verá, Viktor. Nadie -le asegura, y no en vano. Después, en un último intento por consolar al cachorrito que tiene por amigo, la sirena hace asomar medio cuerpo fuera del agua y junta su nariz con la del humano, regalándole un tierno besito de esquimal con el que pretende desearle las buenas noches. Así se despedían en su hogar, cuando la relación entre familiares y amigos era cercana. A continuación regresa a su pequeño pero confortable hueco en la bañera y enrosca la cola en posición para dormir, decidido a descansar antes de que llegue la hora de marchar. No lo va a negar: dormir separados tras haber compartido una velada tan maravillosa, tras haber disfrutado juntos del sexo, la comida y el sofá, no se le antoja agradable en absoluto; de hecho, preferiría compartir el futón que el biólogo emplea para pasar la noche en el baño junto a Yuuri, pero no es algo que se pueda permitir ahora. La magia era un asunto cultural reservado tan solo para el conocimiento de su especie, y no querría traicionar la confianza de Minako-sensei. Esa misma noche reflexiona acerca de visitar a su familia en un futuro cercano y hablarles de Viktor, de todo lo que le ha enseñado y todo lo que ha aprendido. Quizá no aprueben su amistad, pero seguro que Yuuri logra convencerlos de que Viktor, de entre todos los humanos, era el mejor que podría haber conocido.-

-Viktor observa a Yuuri después de que éste se haya acurrucado en la humilde bañera de su cuarto de baño. Lo cierto es que no le extraña que la sirena prefiera descansar en el mar, que a fin de cuentas es su hábitat natural. Del mismo modo en que las aves no habían nacido para estar enjauladas, su amigo no debería pasar tanto tiempo fuera del agua y lejos de sus compañeros. Yuuri era una criatura libre, _mágica_ , y única; sus caminos se separarían tarde o temprano, así que tendría que ir haciéndose a la idea de que no estarían juntos para siempre-. Buenas noches, sirenita -le murmura, justo antes de regalarle una última caricia en el cabello e incorporarse con cuidado. Supone que utilizar el futón portátil no es una opción para esa noche, así que sale del baño y se encamina a su habitación. Tras deshacerse de su albornoz, Viktor se cuela bajo las sábanas (ah, ¡qué frías y extrañas se sienten!) y aprieta los labios. Siente que tiene muchas cosas en las que pensar, tantas que no puede evitar que se amontonen y le saturen la cabeza. _No exageres, Viktor, Yuuri te ha prometido que estará bien_ , se recuerda, cerrando los labios con fuerza. Sí, la sirena se las había apañado para sobrevivir a situaciones mucho más adversas y peligrosas que bajar a la playa por el terraplén. ¿No le había contado que era un cazador, que se había enfrentado a orcas furiosas y a tiburones hambrientos? Yuuri es más fuerte y valiente que él mismo, pero Viktor no puede hacer nada por apagar la necesidad de protección que surge en su corazón. Hay muchas cosas de la sirena que aún no entiende (¿de qué forma está relacionada con la perla de cristal que se encontró en la playa? ¿por qué había subido hasta su casa a buscarla si no quería recuperarla? ¿qué la movió a darle un beso en los labios el mismo día en que se conocieron?), pero sabe que Yuuri es bueno y especial, y lamentaría mucho perderlo o no poder estar a su lado en momentos de necesidad-.

-Yuuri mentiría si dijese que la noche le ofrece un descanso tranquilo y reparador. Lo cierto es que añora la silenciosa compañía nocturna de Viktor, que pese a no hacer nada más que dormir acurrucado en el futón, su presencia ofrece a la sirena un sentimiento cálido y reconfortante en el corazón incomparable. Junto al biólogo se siente seguro y protegido, _acompañado_ , algo que echa mucho de menos durante la primera y silenciosa noche que duerme solo en la bañera. El cielo aún está oscuro cuando Yuuri bosteza y se estira cuan largo es en el reducido espacio donde ha pasado la noche, frotándose la cara con el fin de despejarse antes de poner en marcha el encantamiento. Tiene que salir bien. Debe hacerlo, no le queda más remedio, de lo contrario podría montar demasiado escándalo y despertaría a Viktor, lo cual resultaría contraproducente, ¿cierto? También existe la posibilidad de olvidarse de conjurar algún hueso, algún músculo o tendón y hacerse daño durante la bajada. Eso sería realmente preocupante. _De acuerdo, allá voy,_ piensa, tomando aire antes de dejar escapar de entre los labios una dulce y susurrante canción. Del agua brotan burbujas y se revuelve bajo su cola, la cual pronto desaparece para dar lugar a ese par de perfectas piernas articuladas con las que ya está familiarizado. Continúan cubiertas en escamas azuladas, detalle que suele pasar por alto durante el proceso del conjuro para centrarse en lo realmente importante: que no falte ningún elemento que le permita caminar erguido. Así, la sirena se aventura fuera de la bañera, secándose los nuevos miembros con una toalla antes de dar los primeros pasos hacia el exterior. La madera del entarimado cruje despacio bajo sus pisadas, por lo que decide avanzar de puntillas, esperando de todo corazón no haber alertado al biólogo. ¿Estará dormido? ¿Descansará tranquilo o, por el contrario, la preocupación le impedirá disfrutar de dulces sueños? A Yuuri le entristecería mucho ser la causa de su falta de descanso. Le preguntará cuando se reúnan en la cala, al amanecer, tal y como le prometió. Antes de partir, Yuuri se toma la licencia de envolver su cuerpo desnudo con una manta que encuentra doblada en el sofá, dado que no le apetece ser víctima de la helada matutina; después, silencioso como un ratón, abre la puerta de salida y se marcha con sigilo, dejándola cerrada tal y como se la ha encontrado a sus espaldas antes de avanzar. La luna le saluda brillando en el cielo despejado, echando a caminar con cuidado por el arcén de la derecha a través de la cuesta abajo. No estaba tan mal aquello de _andar_ ; un pie delante del otro, balanceando los brazos, observando sus pasos con tal de no tropezar. Podría acostumbrarse, la verdad.-

-A Viktor le cuesta muchísimo ser capaz de conciliar el sueño (un par de horas y más de un centenar de vueltas sobre el colchón, para ser exactos), y cuando por fin logra dormirse lo hace agarrándose a la almohada con las diez uñas. El esponjoso cuerpo de algodón no puede sustituir a Yuuri, y tampoco a Makkachin, pero logra engañar a su soledad durante un rato. La noche es bastante fresca, así que el biólogo termina hecho un ovillo bajo las sábanas, que lo mantienen apartado de esa realidad en la que la sirena se yergue sobre un par de piernas mágicas para abandonar la cabaña. Si el biólogo hubiera sabido que Yuuri era capaz de adoptar una apariencia humana no se habría alarmado tanto; la preocupación con la que se acostó no deja de atormentar sus sueños a lo largo de la noche, y de hecho es también la que lo obliga a levantarse antes de que el sol comience a despuntar sobre el horizonte. Viktor, antes ponerse la bata siquiera, corre hasta el baño y asoma la cabeza por la puerta. Yuuri, como era de esperar, no está allí, y eso arroja una aguda sensación de soledad sobre sus hombros. Aún es muy temprano, pero el biólogo sabe que no será capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño, así que decide ponerse unos pantalones y acudir a la cocina, donde desayuna y prepara un almuerzo para dos personas. La comida no correrá peligro de terminar empapada durante el buceo, ya que Viktor cuenta con una pequeña bolsa de cierre hermético que la mantendrá seca en todo momento. Cuando finaliza con su primera tarea, el biólogo regresa a la habitación y busca el traje de sufista que le regaló Christophe ahora hacía un par de años. Viktor jamás se había montado sobre una tabla, pero los trajes de neopreno de pantalones y mangas cortas resultaban tremendamente cómodos a la hora de bucear. El modelo era bastante bonito, además, ya que a pesar de ser de color negro lucía un par de relucientes bandas de color morado a los costados. El único elemento que llamaba la atención, y no por ser precisamente _normal_ era el pequeño corazón que había estampado justo sobre la zona de la pelvis. Aquél había sido el toque especial de Christophe-. Me parece que no se me olvida nada... -susurra Viktor, ya preparado junto a su fiel bicicleta y con una sudadera puesta sobre el traje. Llevaba la comida, la cámara sumergible, las aletas y las gafas, así que da un único pedaleo y deja que la gravedad lo empuje hasta la falda del acantilado, donde desmonta para buscar un asiento cerca de la orilla. La brisa de la madrugada es fresca, pero el biólogo, que tiene que esperar un buen rato, termina por adormecerse gracias al rumor de las olas, que comienzan a teñirse de dorado tras ser alcanzadas por las primeras luces del alba-.

-Yuuri se recrea en la sensación que le regala la arena bajo los pies, acomodándose a sus plantas, a sus dedos, sedosa y blanda, haciéndole cosquillas cuando alcanza la playa. La sal en la brisa le acaricia la piel y Yuuri sonríe, saludando al océano como si acabase de encontrarse a un querido amigo. Después se desnuda, avanzando hacia las rocas con el propósito de ocultar la manta que ha utilizado para cubrirse entre el espacio de una grieta, ya que considera que le será de gran utilidad durante el regreso a la cabaña al final del día. Faltan muchas horas para dicho momento, pero la sirena es previsora. A continuación, avanza y se adentra en el agua, permitiendo al conjuro debilitarse y diluirse entre las olas antes de recuperar la cola y sumergirse de un chapuzón. Regresar era siempre una alegría, así que la sirena gira y gira sobre sí misma expresando así su dicha en forma de múltiples volteretas, dejando a su paso una estela de espuma y burbujas que se alarga hasta que alcanza mar adentro. La marea aún está alta, rompiendo salvaje contra las rocas del acantilado, y así permanecerá durante el próximo par de horas; para cuando Viktor haga acto de aparición, Yuuri espera que el oleaje retroceda lo suficiente como para permitirles el paso hacia el interior del laberinto de cuevas. ¡Tiene tantas ganas de adentrarse en el acantilado junto a su querido humano…! Lo ha añorado con toda su alma durante la noche, así que cree que no puede esperar a reencontrarse con él. Decide que invertirá las horas de espera buscándole un obsequio de bienvenida al océano entre la arena, descendiendo hacia las profundidades con el fin de encontrar la caracola perfecta. Durante la búsqueda se permite el lujo de llevarse un tentempié o dos a la boca, atrapando a un ingenuo molusco entre las manos antes de arrancar al animal de su concha y zampárselo para desayunar. _Insípido_ , piensa, resignándose a aceptar que no había alimento más sabroso que el preparado por las hábiles manos de Viktor. La caracola remanente reluce entre sus dedos, y para cuando la sirena repara en los colores y destellos que emite el nácar decide que se la entregará al biólogo, convencido de que apreciará el añadido a su colección de tesoros marinos. Yuuri la frota con arena y la deja muy limpia antes de regresar a la superficie, donde los primeros rayos del amanecer comienza a abrirse paso entre las aguas. _¿Viktor?_ , lo llama, haciendo brotar la canción en un anhelante arrebato por encontrarse al humano. Es entonces cuando lo ve, en la arena allí sentado, dejándose arrullar por el son de las olas como tantas veces antes lo había contemplado. A diferencia de en el pasado, Yuuri se atreve a acortar la distancia ahora, entonando con su dulce canto el nombre de su enamorado, juguetón y decidido a atraerlo hasta su lado. Hasta ahora ha sido la sirena quien se ha aproximado a Viktor, buscándolo por agua y por tierra como un imán atraído hacia su polo; quiere que sea el humano, esta vez, quien se eche al mar y e indague hasta encontrárselo bajo el sereno oleaje de la mañana.-

-Viktor está a punto de ponerse a cabecear cuando escucha la melodiosa voz de Yuuri. El biólogo otea entonces el oleaje que se extiende frente a él, pero aunque no le cuesta distinguir el oscuro cabello de su amigo entre el blanco de la espuma, no se levanta inmediatamente para acudir a su encuentro. Lo cierto es que se siente completamente paralizado por la belleza de Yuuri, que parece potenciarse hasta el límite de lo insoportable cuando se encuentra en su medio natural. Sus escamas brillan más que nunca al reflejar los anaranjados rayos del sol naciente, y Viktor no puede sino sentirse pequeño e insignificante ante semejante espectáculo. Es ahora, al contemplar a la sirena braceando entre las olas, cuando termina de comprender que es allí donde pertenece. El biólogo podía comprar la bañera más grande del mundo, podría salinizar el agua e incluso ofrecerle los mejores manjares de la tierra, pero jamás sería capaz de ofrecerle la libertad que le regala el océano. Ah, Viktor siente que su corazón se vuelve más pesado que la roca que hay bajo su cuerpo, pero se obliga a tomar aire y a levantarse. Lamentarse por cosas que no podían ser cambiadas no tenía ningún sentido; su mejor opción era disfrutar del día que le aguardaba y dejar de pensar en cosas tristes. El biólogo, pues, se estira un poco y se pone la mochila impermeable que ha traído consigo, usando las correas de seguridad para abrochársela sobre el pecho. La arena húmeda se siente fría bajo la planta de sus pies, pero eso, lejos de amedrentarlo, lo incita a acelerar su paso hacia el mar, que no tarda en lamerle los tobillos, las rodillas y los muslos a medida que avanza-. ¿Yuuri? -exclama una vez que tiene el agua a la altura del pecho, girando sobre sí mismo en un intento de hallar a su bello amigo. Aquél era el territorio de la sirena, así que ésta tenía ventaja en prácticamente todo, incluido tomarle el pelo. Viktor, sin embargo, no se rinde, y estira el brazo para acariciar las escamas de Yuuri cada vez que distingue su brillo cerca de él-.

-Yuuri irradia dicha por cada poro de su piel, nadando con alegría en dirección al humano sin poder contener la necesidad por aproximarse a él. Está tan contento, le ilusiona tanto la perspectiva de compartir su entorno natural con el hombre del que está enamorado, había soñado _tantas_ veces con nadar a su lado, que no puede sino dejar escapar mil alegres canturreos cuando alcanza la orilla. _Te dije que llegaría a la playa sin problemas, tontorrón_ , bromea, pronunciando socarronas melodías mientras se desliza bajo el agua alrededor de Viktor, haciendo asomar la aleta dorsal antes de sumergirse y volver a aflorar hacia la superficie. Viktor está guapísimo bajo las primeras luces de la mañana, aunque parece algo cansado. Sí, ahora que la sirena se ha acercado puede notarlo con mayor claridad: ha amanecido con un par de oscuras ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos azules, lo cual señala la noche de pobre descanso por la que ha atravesado él solo. Oh, no, ¿se habrá sentido muy solo? ¿Le habrá añorado tanto como Yuuri lo añoró a él? ¿Quizá lo abrumaron las pesadillas? Espera que no se trate de eso último. Desearía preguntar, pero mucho se teme que mientras se halle bajo el agua no podrá emplear las cuerdas vocales del mismo modo que las utiliza en tierra firme, pues requiere la boca para filtrar agua a través de las branquias y no ahogarse. Sus canciones, de momento, servirán como indicador de su estado emocional, al menos. En un principio piensa en erguirse y escupir el agua salada que le colma los pulmones para saludar al biólogo, quien tan simpático se le antoja con su traje de neopreno, pero enseguida cambia de idea y decide arrojarse a hundirlo entre risas, sumergiéndolos juntos tras atraparlo entre sus brazos con un buen chapuzón. No se olvida de soltar a Viktor de inmediato, porque reconoce que puede llegar a ser un poco brusco en ocasiones y no querría provocar que se atragante, menos todavía que inhale agua de mar. ¿Pueden culparle de sentirse tan extraordinariamente juguetón? ¡Es que le emociona muchísimo nadar junto a Viktor! _Tengo algo para ti_ , anuncia bajo el mar. A continuación, extiende los brazos y le entrega la caracola, limpia, pulida y en perfecto estado. _¿Te gusta? Me comí el caracol que vivía dentro y pensé que te gustaría añadir la caracola a tu colección. Aunque estoy seguro de que tu desayuno fue más sabroso_ , añade, divertido.-

-Viktor suelta un agudo gritito cuando se ve arrastrado hacia abajo. ¡Menuda velocidad se gasta Yuuri, a penas lo ha visto venir! Resultaba natural que pudiera cazar todo tipo de presas, porque no debía existir ni un solo animal marino capaz de igualar esa potencia-. ¡Oye...! -se queja, surgiendo de nuevo a la superficie mientras sacude la cabeza para apartarse la greña empapada de la cara. También tiene que frotarse los ojos, porque sus pestañas rubias han quedado pobladas de pequeñas y saladas gotitas. El agua aún está un poco fría a aquellas horas de la mañana, pero el neopreno hace un buen trabajo manteniendo la temperatura de su cuerpo-. Ah, ¿qué es esto? ¿Es para mí? ¡Qué bonita...! -exclama cuando recibe la brillante caracola, cuya pulida superficie resplandece como un espejo bajo la luz del sol. Se trata de un ejemplar bastante grande, de esos que raramente podían encontrarse abandonados en la orilla, así que el biólogo agradece el obsequio con una sonrisa y se lo mete en la redecilla de la mochila para no extraviarlo. Le buscará un lugar de honor en la estantería de su estudio en cuanto llegue a casa-. Te veo muy inquieto esta mañana, ¿lo has pasado bien nadando por las profundidades? -comenta, y gira sobre sus pies para poder seguir los armoniosos y sinuosos movimientos con los que se desplaza la sirena. Observarla de lejos ya supone un placer por sí mismo, pero Viktor quiere mirarla de cerca. Además, el biólogo tampoco es capaz de descifrar el significado de sus cantos, y ni siquiera le ha dado los buenos días-. Ven un momento, Yuuri -le pide por lo tanto, y estira el brazo para poder sujetar una de sus manos antes de darle un suave tirón con el que pretende estrechar la distancia que los separa. El biólogo, entonces, rodea a su amigo con los brazos y lo estrecha suavemente, aprovechando también para acariciarle el pelo. Es un gesto con el que pretende compensar las horas que han pasado separados, pero también agradecer el hecho de que la sirena haya acudido a la cita, tal y como le prometió. Pasado un instante, Viktor deshace su agarre, sonríe y se echa hacia atrás para dar un par de amplias brazadas. La pedregosa zona de las cuevas podía ser alcanzada a nado, pero tendría que calentar un poco para prevenir posibles calambres-.

-Yuuri asiente con vehemencia, ya que Viktor ha acertado al suponer que se lo ha pasado como un alevín surcando la costa de Hasetsu y las villas cercanas. Ha sido una gozada, pero más habría disfrutado del alba en compañía de su humano preferido, a quien dejó durmiendo en la cabaña antes de descender el acantilado. Siente haberlo preocupado y espera poder compensar el mal rato con el precioso regalo que le ha traído desde el fondo marino. ¡Ya no tiene sentido apenarse, sin embargo, porque les aguarda un día de lo más emocionante explorando las rocas! Espera que la excursión sea de gran productividad para el biólogo, que tan consternado se mostró la pasada noche después de que Yuuri preguntase por el resultado de la tesis sobre los erizos de mar. La próxima saldrá mucho mejor, está muy seguro de ello. Ahora, no obstante, prefiere centrarse en dar los buenos días y jugar con Viktor entre las olas, por lo que obedece de inmediato cuando éste le pide que se acerque con el fin de abrazarlo. Oh. La ternura del gesto le ha tomado por sorpresa. No es que la sirena sea ajena a la personalidad cercana y cariñosa de Viktor, pero la alegría del reencuentro era tal que ponerle freno a su entusiasmo de pronto, al verse atrapado y seguro entre los cálidos brazos del biólogo, Yuuri se queda mucho más tranquilo y sereno. Cierra los ojos y suspira cuando la mano de Viktor le alcanza los cabellos, enroscando la cola en torno a su cintura con el propósito de quedar muy pegaditos, acariciándole la espalda mientras se recrea en la cercanía. Resulta extremadamente peligroso dejarse vencer por la familiaridad y confort que le ofrece el tacto ajeno, el de su piel y su aliento, dado que Yuuri, en el fondo de su corazón, sabe muy bien que el día que deba separarse para siempre del humano se le partirá el alma para no volver a recomponerse jamás. Por ahora no tiene tiempo para reflexionar en tan aciago futuro; solo le preocupa echarse a nadar, arrojándose en busca de Viktor para acunar su cuerpo humano con el suyo de sirena. _Acuéstate sobre mí. Nademos juntos_ , le pide entonces, pese a ser consciente de que no pueda comprender sus palabras. Tal vez pueda mostrarle sus deseos abrazándose a su cintura. Se mantendrán a flote mientras Yuuri pueda hacer uso de su fuerte y musculada cola.-

-Viktor no pierde la oportunidad de desviar la mirada hacia la costa mientras nada. Teniendo en cuenta las horas que son sería muy extraño que hubiera alguien paseando por la playa, pero el biólogo prefiere asegurarse de que no hay nadie que pueda ser testigo de su encuentro con la sirena o de su marcha hacia las cuevas-. E-espera, uh... -el biólogo se alarma ligeramente cuando Yuuri le rodea la cintura desde abajo. No es que no confíe en él, lo que ocurre es que su instinto humano no se siente demasiado cómodo con la idea de que lo sujeten mientras nada. Solía pasarle a todo el mundo; a nadie le gustaba que lo sujetaran cuando no se hacía pie en el agua, ya que daba la sensación de que ibas a hundirte sin remedio. _Vas con una sirena, no podrías estar más seguro ni con un salvavidas alrededor de la cintura_ , se recuerda, e inspira hondo para relajarse y dejarse llevar sin hacer ademanes bruscos. Los coletazos de Yuuri son lo suficientemente potentes como para que comiencen a desplazarse a una velocidad considerable, así que Viktor se limita a observar el cielo mientras siente la caricia del agua en todas sus extremidades. Al final, el biólogo decide posar las manos sobre los brazos de la sirena, esos que tan eficientemente lo mantienen a flote. Mientras estaban en tierra firme, Viktor lo había dado todo de sí mismo para cuidar de Yuuri, así como para enseñarle todo tipo de cosas, pero ahora ha llegado el momento de ceder e intercambiar los papeles-. Qué bonita suena tu voz bajo el agua -comenta de pronto, sonriente, ya que es un pensamiento que ha pasado varias veces por su cabeza. La música de Yuuri parece expandirse a través del líquido, convirtiéndose en un suave pero claro arrullo que logra erizar hasta el último palmo de la piel de Viktor. Tiene la sensación de que no es la primera vez que escucha el canto de una sirena amortiguado por las olas, pero deben ser imaginaciones suyas. De ser así podría recordarlo con claridad, ¿verdad? Ah, se encuentra tan desesperado por estrechar sus lazos con Yuuri que incluso ha comenzado a inventarse cosas que nunca han pasado, ¡qué vergüenza!-.

-Yuuri nunca, jamás, consentiría que a Viktor le sucediera nada malo en su compañía mientras pudiera evitarlo. Está seguro entre sus brazos, donde lo protegerá de todo mal que pueda acecharle, desde corrientes traicioneras hasta la proximidad de potenciales depredadores. Viktor se encuentra abrazado a uno de los más feroces y hábiles cazadores de los siete mares, así que no tiene razones por las que temer por su seguridad, aunque la sirena comprende que la profundidad del océano le inquiete una vez comienzan a alejarse de la orilla. Yuuri, pues, nada tranquilo y despacio disfrutando del sol que calienta la mañana, canturreando de pura alegría mientras bate la cola bajo el agua navegando en dirección a la cala. _¿De verdad lo piensas?_ , le pregunta, esbozando una tímida sonrisa ante el enternecedor elogio que el biólogo le dedica. No es como si haya podido entender sus palabras, claro, pero eso no impide a Yuuri ruborizarse igual que un chiquillo al que alguien mucho más atractivo halaga sus cualidades. El brillo de las escamas bioluminiscentes de la sirena se advierte con menor intensidad bajo las primeras luces de la mañana, pero no por ello el calor retrocede antes en las mejillas de la sirena, que no puede sino trinar con coquetería antes de aminorar la marcha y soltar con cuidado a Viktor. No quiere asustarlo, sino darle a comprender que puede echarse a nadar por su cuenta ahora que apenas quedan un puñado de metros para alcanzar la grieta en el acantilado. Yuuri, aunque entonces se sumerge, no se aleja del humano, sino que nada en círculos a su alrededor en un no tan sutil despliegue de habilidades, exhibiendo su velocidad, su agilidad en el agua, tan diferente a la que Viktor había contemplado hasta ahora al ser testigo de su gateo en la cabaña. Después comienza a cantar, aludiendo a la emoción que le produce la excursión, a la ilusión que le produce la compañía de Viktor en su hogar y dedicando todo un poema de melodiosas notas al redondo, firme y perfecto trasero que se marca el humano gracias al traje de neopreno. Sus congéneres le acusarían de _rara_ por profesar semejante fijación por los glúteos de un humano, pero Viktor tiene un culo tan bonito que, sirena o no, no puede evitarlo.-

-Viktor, en cuanto nota que el agarre de Yuuri se vuelve más suave, se prepara para bracear hacia la brecha que señala la entrada a las cuevas. Sus chapoteos no son tan elegantes como los de la sirena, eso está claro, pero el biólogo puede presumir de haber aprendido a nadar en una de las mejores escuelas de su ciudad natal. Hacía muchos años tuvo un accidente que podría haberle costado la vida, ya que se cayó al mar desde unas rocas sin tener ni idea de cómo mantenerse a flote. Hoy en día aún no sabe qué clase de milagro debió producirse para que consiguiera alcanzar la playa antes de morir ahogado, pero el caso es que sus padres decidieron apuntarlo a clases de natación para que no volviera a correr peligro entre las olas-. ¡Hola! -grita Viktor, dirigiendo su voz hacia el interior de la enorme grieta que se abre en el acantilado mientras se sujeta a una piedra sobresaliente. Las paredes de roca húmeda le devuelven el eco de su propio saludo, arrancándole una risita de lo más infantil-. Vamos a entrar, Yuuri -le indica a la sirena, a la que le dedica una serie de gestos bajo el agua. Viktor se sentirá más a salvo si su amigo se mantiene cerca, ya que el espacio que hay que atravesar es un poco más angosto de lo que le gustaría. Lo más difícil, sin embargo, llegará en el segundo tramo, cuando el techo de la caverna se vuelva demasiado bajo como para albergar bolsas de aire. En ese momento, Viktor tendrá que hincharse los pulmones de aire y bucear hacia delante durante unos cuantos metros-. Ah, mira qué bonitas son las estalactitas -comenta, haciendo ascender la mirada hacia el techo de la cueva. Las puntiagudas columnas de piedra, cubiertas de algas y limos, se asemejan a los dientes de un depredador, pero Viktor no siente miedo, solo fascinación-. Lo siento, pequeñines -le dice el biólogo a una familia de cangrejos a la que asusta sin querer. Supone que no están muy acostumbrados a la presencia de los humanos, porque se esconden antes de que pueda fijarse en la especie a la que pertenecen. En fin, aquella ha sido una salida de ocio, no de investigación, así que lo importante es disfrutar de la aventura-. Hay muchos restos de mejillones por aquí, ten cuidado con los cortes -le advierte a la sirena, ya que él mismo acaba de arañarse con el afilado canto de un molusco quebrado-.

-Yuuri vigila los movimientos del humano con ojo atento desde el fondo marino, nadando en su misma dirección palpando la corriente con silenciosa pero persistente ansiedad atenazándole el pecho. La marea está tranquila y Viktor se defiende a brazadas con extraordinaria habilidad, pero la sirena no olvida las circunstancias en las que conoció al que hoy en día es el amor de su vida, como tampoco ignora el riesgo que una criatura terrestre corre al adentrarse en el mar. A Yuuri le encantaría poder fingir que no tiene motivos por los que preocuparse mientras el biólogo sea capaz de mantenerse a flote, pero no es ningún ingenuo, pues los accidentes pueden sucederle hasta al más diestro de los nadadores, así que permanece cerca de Viktor en todo momento, observando inquieto las inmediaciones con el objetivo de asegurarse que nada malo vaya a sucederle a su humano. Una vez éste decide apoyarse sobre las rocas cercanas, Yuuri se impulsa de un coletazo y asciende hacia la superficie, asomando la cabeza solo para ser testigo del modo en el que Viktor se disculpa por sus modales con la familia de cangrejos que acaba de huir despavorida. Si Yuuri no sufre un ataque de pura ternura allí mismo, es de milagro. Aún así, el biólogo está en lo cierto al advertirle de la presencia de múltiples cáscaras vacías de mejillones, huellas de lo que en su día debieron resultar un rico aperitivo para algún depredador oportunista. En la comunidad donde Yuuri nació y se crió seguían un lema, y ése era el de no interferir en el ciclo de la vida que tenía lugar en entornos desconocidos a menos que la necesidad lo exija. Las enseñanzas de su clan son todo aquello que impide a Yuuri, pues, arrancar y quebrar contra una roca la gigantesca concha de lo que promete un mejillón de lo más gordo y nutritivo. Aquellas criaturas eran las encargadas de filtrar las aguas que corrían entre los canales de aquellas cuevas, así que no querría privar al pequeño ecosistema de sus humildes limpiadores. Por eso la sirena se limita a acariciar la mano arañada de Viktor, comprobando así que el corte no era profundo ni preocupante, antes de continuar. No se encuentran a demasiados metros de distancia de un tramo laberíntico y profundo, desprovisto de oxígeno disuelto en aire que el humano pueda respirar, motivo de sobra para que Yuuri se vire en dirección al biólogo y busque su mano bajo el agua. _¿Estarás bien?_ , inquiere sin poder evitarlo, entonando una canción pronunciada con la más honesta consternación. _¿Aguantarás hasta el final?_ , añade, más bajito. Su voz reverbera contra la piedra, no obstante la acústica de la grieta es ahora la menor de sus preocupaciones, pese a la belleza cristalina de su canción resonando contra las paredes de roca. La perspectiva de poner en riesgo la vida de Viktor, sencillamente, le aterra.-

-Viktor detiene su avance cuando se percata de que están muy cerca del conducto sumergido. La cueva se torna más oscura a medida que se alejan de la grieta de la entrada, y aunque el biólogo no se siente precisamente ilusionado cuando baja la mirada para descubrir el sombrío túnel por el que deberá descender a nado, tampoco se echa atrás. La primera vez que estuvo allí, acompañado de un par de esperólogos especializados en inmersión, estuvo a punto de abandonar la excursión, pero ahora sabe que puede vencer ese obstáculo sin demasiados problemas. Puede que esta vez no vaya acompañado de buceadores profesionales, pero tiene a Yuuri, que es infinitamente mejor. La sirena parece inquieta por algo, o eso le indica el tono de su canción, ante la que Viktor niega con la cabeza. No puede entender las melodías de su amigo, pero juraría que está preocupado por él-. Puedo aguantar un par de minutos sin oxígeno -le dice, considerando que le dará tiempo de sobra para cubrir los cuarenta metros de tramo que lo separan de la primera bolsa de aire. Mientras no se quede atascado o atrapado en alguna curva, todo iría bien. Lo último que debe hacer es asustarse, ya que entonces comenzará a consumir más oxígeno y se quedará sin aire mucho antes-. Espera, tengo que prepararme -indica, y busca el apoyo de una roca sobresaliente para mantenerse a flote antes de echar mano a su mochila, de donde extrae las gafas de buceo y una pequeña linterna para la frente. Cuando lo tiene todo bien ajustado en la cabeza, Viktor hace un pequeño ejercicio de respiración para calentar los pulmones-. Ya estoy listo -anuncia cuando termina, asintiendo con determinación-. Yuuri, uh... -añade, volviéndose hacia la sirena-. Quédate cerca de mí, ¿vale? -le pide, ya que la idea de encontrarse solo en medio de un túnel oscuro se le antoja terrorífica, digna de las peores pesadillas. El biólogo no se concede demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello, sin embargo, así que inspira profundamente y se zambulle en el agua, usando las piernas para impulsarse hacia la boca del túnel-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Qué montón de hits llevamos ya! 💙 Nos hace mucha ilusión echar un vistazo de vez en cuando y comprobar que continúan subiendo con cada actualización, en especial porque en el momento que escribimos esto no pensamos en compartirlo con nadie, y ahora descubrimos que tenemos lecturas fijas cada semana, ay. Seguiremos subiendo, como siempre, lunes y jueves, y mientras tanto esperamos que sigáis disfrutando del biólogo y su sirenita 💙🧜🏻


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri le habla a Viktor de una de las características más importantes de una sirena: su voz.

-Yuuri reconoce que Viktor nunca antes se le había antojado tan... _frágil_. En tierra, el humano era atlético, veloz y resistente, ¡ningún obstáculo se le resistía!, sin embargo todo cambiaba al sumergirse en un medio donde ahogarse era una terrorífica posibilidad. Sin branquias, sin aletas, sin visión adaptada a la escasa luminosidad, sin un aparato mediante el que ecolocalizar los obstáculos en la oscuridad, ¡solo un par de brazos y dos fuertes piernas con las que impulsarse a duras penas! Por suerte ambos conocen las cuevas, Viktor estaba familiarizado con el itinerario a seguir para evitar quedar atrapado, pero la sirena tiene ahora más claro que nunca que jamás se podría perdonar en caso de que a su querido biólogo le sucediese algo. Es responsable de Viktor ahora y no se tomará la carga en vano. Más tranquilo, pero no menos preocupado por las hipotéticas consecuencias de atravesar en un laberinto subacuático. Todo lo que la sirena puede hacer, pues, es escuchar al biólogo y asentir cuando le pide que permanezca cerca de él, ya que seguiría a Viktor hasta el fin del mundo si se lo pidiese. Así, Yuuri regresa a las profundidades del túnel y permite al humano encabezar la marcha con el fin de permitir que nade a su ritmo sin perderlo de vista, valiéndose del sonar para localizar la presencia de todo hueco y pared que la linterna de Viktor no alcance a iluminar. La paz que domina la cueva apenas se ve perturbada por la tenue voz de Yuuri, cuya atención no se aleja del cuerpo al que sigue en ningún momento. _Va en la dirección correcta_ , se recuerda con el fin de calmar su propio corazón, porque está convencido de que los violentos latidos que palpitan en su interior hacen eco en la cámara de roca que están atravesando. Los segundos transcurren, Viktor avanza a ritmo veloz, pero Yuuri tiene la impresión de que la salida no aparece y, por un instante, juraría que se cierne sobre él una insólita sensación claustrofóbica. ¡Ya tuvo que rescatar a Viktor una vez y no le gustaría que hubiese una segunda! Afortunadamente, al poco aparecen los primeros rayos luminosos procedentes del exterior, señal que invade a la sirena con un alivio inmenso. Lo primero que hace al otear la salida es adelantar al humano y sacar la cabeza al exterior con el objetivo de comprobar la ausencia de presencias hostiles. El lugar, tal y como habían previsto, les ofrece una cálida bienvenida duchándolos con los radiantes rayos de sol de la mañana, luz que ilumina las aguas y transforma el humilde rincón en un escondite mágico.- Viktor -le llama, ronco y húmedo tras haber escupido el agua que ocupaba sus branquias.- Eres muy valiente. Pero _temerario_ también -le acusa, ahora que ha aprendido el término.-

-Viktor libera un pequeño grupo de burbujitas mientras desciende por el pozo, cuyas paredes de piedra solo ganan en volumen y en color mientras quedan iluminadas por el haz de la linterna. El biólogo aprieta los labios y se obliga a mantener sus brazadas a un ritmo constante pero no abusivo, ya que lo último que quiere es cansarse antes de tiempo. Los segundos transcurren en su contra, pero la presencia de Yuuri, cuyos cantos lo acompañan a lo largo del camino, evita que se agobie demasiado. A veces, cuando pasaba mucho tiempo sumergido, se veía abordado por el recuerdo de su accidente, pero en esta ocasión no siente ningún tipo de ansiedad. La suerte quiere que tampoco se tope con morenas agresivas o pulpos asustadizos, ya que eso lo habría obligado a detenerse para poder esquivarlos. Para cuando Viktor siente las primeras punzadas de advertencia en el pecho, ya ha divisado el haz de luz que baja desde la cueva abierta, así que se apresura a patalear y a liberar una gran nube de burbujas con el fin de alcanzar la superficie cuanto antes. Los últimos metros son los más complicados, y durante un instante cree que tendrá que recurrir a Yuuri para superarlos a mayor velocidad, pero finalmente puede salir por su propia cuenta-. ¡Ah...! -Viktor aspira una enorme y ruidosa bocanada de oxígeno cuando saca la cabeza del agua. Se siente un poco mareado a causa del esfuerzo, pero se le pasará en cuanto pase un puñado de minutos en la superficie-. B-bueno, debo reconocer que llevas un poco de razón... -le dice a Yuuri, esbozando una sonrisa mientras jadea. Aquella cueva había sido testigo de muchísimos accidentes, y Viktor, que no era ningún profesional en eso del buceo, bien podría haber protagonizado uno. A su favor, el biólogo podrá decir que jamás habría hecho nada parecido si no fuera porque contaba con la compañía de su amigo acuático-. Necesito recuperar el aliento... -Viktor, que alcanza el borde del pozo con una brazada, se desabrocha la mochila y la lanza a la superficie antes de usar los brazos para encaramarse él mismo. Cuando por fin alcanza el suelo seco, se tumba de espaldas y extiende los brazos. Por encima de él, la bóveda de piedra muestra unos boquetes a través de los que se puede distinguir el azul del cielo. Las paredes de la caverna, además, tienen adherida una blanca capa de sal que brilla con la luz, creando una atmósfera de lo más mágica. Era como estar en el interior de un enorme mineral de cristales-.

-Ahora que Yuuri se siente considerablemente más tranquilo, puesto que Viktor ha demostrado con creces ser capaz de superar una prueba de lo más peliaguda sin quedar inconsciente en el intento, no duda en sonreír después de que el humano le dé la razón. Es cierto que la sirena se habría encargado de devolverlo a tierra firme en cuestión de un parpadeo en caso de que su amigo hubiese inhalado agua, estaba seguro a su lado, pero prefería ahorrarse el susto mientras pudiera evitarlo.- Nunca vengas aquí solo. Nunca, ¿vale? Es peligroso -le pide, poco dispuesto a negociar antes de que Viktor abandone de un salto el agua con el fin de tumbarse sobre la roca seca y descansar. El espectáculo de luces que emiten las paredes impregnadas en cristales de sal es magnífico, pero la sirena tiene las prioridades claras y escoge acompañar al biólogo acostándose a su lado. Hay una vista mucho más interesante que le apetece contemplar, aunque resulta de lo más simpática teniendo en cuenta que Viktor aún no se ha quitado las gafas de buceo. ¡Son tan graciosas...! Yuuri supone que los ojos del biólogo no están diseñados para observar con claridad sus alrededores bajo el mar, por eso se le antoja un invento de lo más ingenioso aquel que lleva puesto en la cara. ¡No había obstáculo que se les resistiese a estos pícaros humanos...! Excepto las grandes profundidades oceánicas, las cuales Yuuri aún no está demasiado seguro de que hayan sido capaces de alcanzar.- Hemos llegado. ¿Te gusta? -celebra, agitando la cola contra la roca erosionada. Después se estira, rueda sobre sí mismo y se deja caer al agua, nadando y flotando con pereza juguetona. Tenía muchas ganas de pasar tiempo junto a Viktor en el mar, así que no es de extrañar que apenas sea capaz de contener su ilusión.- ¿Qué guardas ahí? ¿Puedo ver? -le pregunta entonces con repentino interés, señalando la mochila que antes arrojó tras desabrochársela. ¿Cachivaches aptos para practicar la biología en el mundo abierto? ¿Comida? ¿O, tal vez, alguno de esos _electrodomésticos_?-

-Viktor gira la cabeza hacia Yuuri y sonríe, encantado con su compañía. La sirena parece más radiante que nunca, es como si estuviera llena de una energía que la hace brillar desde dentro-. Es precioso -responde el biólogo, aunque ni siquiera él está seguro de si se está refiriendo a la cueva o al rostro de su amigo-. Creo que cuando vine con el equipo científico no brillaba así -añade poco después, justo mientras se deshace de las gafas y de la linterna. Si mal no recordaba, el día en que exploró las cuevas junto a los buceadores estaba algo nublado, así que el sol no le arrancaba tantos destellos a los cristales de sal. Por otro lado, el agua iluminada se encarga de proyectar todo tipo de sinuosas sombras en las paredes, ¡era como si la roca estuviera viva!-. No hay nada interesante, solo cosas para bucear y la comida de hoy -dice, refiriéndose al contenido de la mochila. Para demostrarlo, el biólogo se incorpora y corre la cremallera-. Esto son aletas, sirven para nadar más rápido -explica, exhibiendo las flexibles piezas de color naranja antes de apartarlas a un lado-. Tienen una forma palmeada, como tus manos. Y esta caja de aquí es de cierre hermético, así que se usa para guardar la comida sin que se moje con el agua -Viktor golpea la superficie de la fiambrera con los dedos, pero no la abre por el momento, ya que prefiere reservarse para cuando comiencen a sentir apetito-. ¡Ah, casi se me había olvidado que la había traído! -añade entonces, tomando la pequeña cámara sumergible del fondo de la mochila-. Este aparato te permite capturar una imagen de forma permanente, así puedes volver a verla cuando quieras. ¿Recuerdas las fotografías que hay en mi habitación? Están hechas con algo parecido a esto. -El biólogo, tras ponerle fin a su breve explicación, se levanta del suelo y comienza a caminar por la cueva. Hay un par de pequeños túneles que parecen adentrarse en las profundidades de la tierra, pero Viktor se mantiene cerca del agua y se limita a analizar los cristales de sal. También encuentra los caparazones resecos de algunos moluscos, y restos de lo que parecen huevos de aves. Seguro que algún pajarillo avispado había aprovechado aquél espacio para criar a sus polluelos, aunque ahora mismo no hay ninguno revoloteando por la cueva-. ¿Has ido a ver a tu familia? -le pregunta a la sirena de forma distraída, ya que le interesa saber cómo ha pasado el tiempo en el mar-. ¿Viven ellos lejos de la costa?

-No importaba lo que dijese o los argumentos que utilizase; Viktor jamás podría convencer a Yuuri de que su variada colección de misteriosos artefactos labrados para la prosperidad de la vida humana no eran absolutamente fascinantes. _No hay nada interesante_ , le ha dicho, como si la sirena hubiese contado con muchas oportunidades antes de contemplar una cámara fotográfica. Las pupilas de Yuuri se dilatan con gran interés a medida que contempla al humano sacar los elementos que tan bien amontonados tenía dentro de la mochila: olfatea la fiambrera, se prueba las gafas de buceo, después toma las aletas con las manos y ríe para sí mismo, como si acabase de toparse con algún tipo de broma interna. El hecho de que el ser humano se las haya ingeniado para imitar y vestir elementos propios de los habitantes del mar se le antoja encantador, no puede evitarlo. La cámara, sin embargo, es lo más maravilloso de todo. Nunca había visto nada parecido. Un aparato tan sencillo, tan pequeño y tan fácil de ocultar era capaz de capturar y guardar para siempre un instante en el tiempo, de modo que Viktor podría atesorarlo para siempre tal y como hace con las fotografías de sus amigos que tiene dispersadas por la cabaña. A Yuuri le encantaría guardar una fotografía del biólogo, una donde se vea sonriendo, radiante como una estrella, pero antes Viktor debería explicarle cómo fabricarlas. El mecanismo de la cámara se le antoja de lo más misterioso.- No. Viven mar adentro, no habría llegado a tiempo para verte -le responde, colocándose las aletas en las manos en una pobre imitación de un león marino. Le faltan los bigotes y le sobran orejas para asemejarse a los robustos animales. Lo que ha querido decir es que no abandonó la casa con tiempo suficiente como para haber regresado a la colonia; si lo hubiera hecho, además, duda que los mentores y los sabios de la comunidad le hubiesen permitido regresar de buenas a primeras. Hace muchos años que una sirena del clan no mantiene contacto directo con un ser humano y querrían entrevistarlo (mejor dicho, _interrogarlo_ ) acerca de Viktor, su encuentro y todo lo que éste le haya mostrado. De ser así, no habría aparecido en la playa en todo el día.- Saben que estoy aquí -añade, sin embargo, pues no quiere que el biólogo piense que está en malos términos con sus padres.- ¿Y tu familia? ¿Vive muy lejos? -le pregunta, ajustándose la goma de las gafas en torno a la cabeza tras colocárselas.-

-Viktor rasca los cristales de la pared con la uña del dedo índice, descubriendo así que la capa de sal es más gruesa de lo que había pensado en un primer momento. Lo más probable es que aquella cueva quedara parcialmente inundada los días de marea, o incluso durante los temporales. Ahora, sin embargo, muestra un aspecto de lo más pacífico y hermoso, casi idílico. El biólogo, incapaz de contenerse, se posa bajo uno de los rayos de sol que entran desde lo alto, regodeándose en el calor que le seca el pelo, y se baja la cremallera del neopreno unos cuantos centímetros con el fin de liberarse el cuello-. Has pasado conmigo los últimos tres días -apunta, reflexionando en voz alta. Si la familia de Yuuri vivía mar adentro, debía haber pasado al menos tres jornadas sin verlos. Seguro que lo echaban en falta, porque era imposible no notar la ausencia de una criatura tan alegre y juguetona. Solo esperaba que no estuvieran demasiado preocupados por él, porque Viktor había hecho todo lo posible para mantenerlo a salvo-. ¿No los extrañas? -pregunta al final, volviendo a acercarse al pozo en el que chapotea Yuuri. Viktor se sienta junto al borde y sonríe al ver lo mucho que se entretiene la sirena al jugar con sus gafas-. Mi familia está en Rusia, es un lugar que queda muy lejos de aquí -comenta, respondiendo a la pregunta que le ha lanzado su amigo-. Los humanos no somos como las sirenas, no podemos desplazarnos si no es con la ayuda de vehículos; viajar nos cuesta mucho tiempo, y también dinero. -Ah, ¡qué tontería! Seguro que Yuuri no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que era el dinero, ya que en su mundo no tenían nada parecido. El biólogo siente un poco de envidia, a decir verdad-. El dinero se consigue trabajando, y donde yo trabajo no me dan mucho, así que después de usarlo para conseguir comida y mantener la cabaña no me queda el suficiente para viajar. -Viktor no quería sonar dramático ni nada parecido, pero tenía que resignarse y aceptar la realidad en la que vivía. Nadie le pagaba una fortuna a un becario, por muy titulado que estuviera-. Con cuidado, no te hagas daño -le advierte a Yuuri, pues teme que la goma de las gafas pueda doblarle los cartílagos de las orejas. Por si acaso, el biólogo estira las manos y se las acaricia para pasarlas por encima de la cinta elástica-.

-Yuuri abre mucho los ojos al escuchar, por primera vez, el nombre que los humanos daban a la región donde había nacido Viktor. _Rusia_. Las rutas migratorias de su familia han mutado durante los últimos años, motivo por el que Yuuri está igual de familiarizado con las frías aguas del Oeste como con las hostiles aguas del Este, su querido pero bravío hogar. Debería reconocer en alto que pasó un verano surcando las costas vecinas a San Petersburgo, hace muchos años, pero hacerlo implicaría revelar, a su vez, que hace ya mucho tiempo que conoce a Viktor y se estaría arriesgando a quedar en evidencia, por lo que, de nuevo, la sirena escoge alargar la mentira en lugar de confesar. Es una suerte que el biólogo enlace el asunto de su familia con un tema novedoso y extraño como lo era el concepto del dinero, uno que Yuuri comprende más rápido de lo que cabría esperar. Lo que el humano pretende explicarle es que ofrece su conocimientos a cambio de dicho bien, uno con el que, al mismo tiempo, obtiene alimento y otros bienes. Es raro, no dirá lo contrario, pero no se le antoja tan diferente a los intercambios que realizan sus congéneres bajo el mar. ¿Cuál era el problema, pues? Yuuri apostaría a que Viktor no aguanta las suficientes horas montado en el coche como para alcanzar Rusia sin que le sangren los oídos; esa máquina infernal había salido directa del abismo y a la sirena no le extrañaría que su amigo prefiriera quedarse en la isla antes que atravesar el continente envuelto en el estruendo del condenado artefacto. Con todo, lo que más sorprende a Yuuri de todo lo que el humano le ha contado es el hecho de que le ofrezcan _poco_ dinero por su trabajo, el cual debe resultar de gran valor en el campo de la ciencia, la biología y demás estudios marinos que realicen los suyos.- No es justo. No te aprecian como mereces -se lamenta, frustrado, observando a su amigo tras las enormes gafas que ha tomado prestadas, cuya goma le dobla las orejas hacia adelante como un par de abanicos color azul.- Mi familia y yo nos vemos a menudo. Tres días es poco, pero... Volveré a visitarla pronto -le responde, retomando el asunto.- ¿Echas mucho de menos a tu familia?

-Ah, Yuuri está tan gracioso con las gafas de buceo puestas que Viktor se siente tentado a recuperar la cámara e inmortalizar el momento. Si no lo hace es porque se ha prometido que no conservará ningún tipo de recuerdo gráfico de Yuuri, pues podría llegar a convertirse en una prueba que confirmara la existencia de las sirenas en caso de caer en malas manos. Cuando se separaran, el rostro de Yuuri quedaría grabado en un único lugar, su memoria, y Viktor tendría que atesorarlo hasta que el paso del tiempo la volviera difusa-. Gracias -murmura, apreciando la bondad inscrita en las palabras de su amigo. La sirena, por desgracia, no controlaba los entresijos del mundo laboral al que debían someterse los humanos, así que mientras sus superiores continuaran haciéndole chantaje y manteniéndolo en el puesto de becario, continuaría siendo el chico de los cafés. Lo peor de todo era que su situación no prometía ninguna mejora, al menos de momento-. Mi familia... -reflexiona Viktor, que se inclina hacia atrás hasta que vuelve a quedar tumbado sobre el suelo de roca. Es bastante agradable echarse allí, porque el mar y las sales habían erosionado la piedra hasta volverla prácticamente lisa. La naturaleza, en ocasiones, actuaba con más eficacia que las manos humanas-. ¿Crees que sería muy cruel si te dijera que no? -dice al fin, encogiéndose de hombros. No quiere que Yuuri lo tome por una persona fría y descorazonada, sin embargo, así que se apresura a darle una explicación-: Mis padres se separaron cuando era pequeño. Dejaron de quererse y comenzaron a pelear, así que mi madre se marchó de Rusia e inició una nueva vida. Yo me quedé con mi padre, que también es biólogo, pero lo cierto es que viajaba mucho y a penas podía estar con él -a Yuuri podía resultarle paradójico que Viktor, cariñoso y táctil como era, hubiera crecido en un entorno frío y solitario, pero también tenía una explicación para eso-. Actualmente no hablo mucho con mi padre, y hace tres años que no veo a mi madre, pero hay otras personas a las que considero mi familia. Son amigos que tengo en Rusia, personas que cuidaron de mi cuando más lo necesitaba. A ellos los quiero muchísimo, y sí que los echo de menos. -Cielos, Viktor siente que comienza a emocionarse, así que carraspea y niega con la cabeza. Había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que estuvo en Rusia, pero le daba un poco de vergüenza regresar y sentir que había decepcionado a su gente. Todos ellos lo vieron partir hacia Japón para perseguir el sueño de convertirse en un biólogo de renombre, pero al final no había pasado nada de eso-.

-Yuuri esboza una mueca de sorpresa cuando escucha la negativa que pronuncia Viktor. Es extraño, no intentará convencerse de lo contrario; que un hombre tan cordial, cercano y afectuoso confesase no añorar a su familia resulta de lo más inesperado, pero la sirena no es quién para juzgar los sentimientos de los demás. Las familias podían ser complicadas, y a juzgar por lo que el humano le explica a continuación, en la suya la buena relación debió terminar cuando el amor entre sus padres desapareció. Yuuri asiente, comprensivo, antes de quitarse las gafas con el propósito de apartar sus juegos a un lado para volcar toda su atención en un relato que merece tratarse con seriedad. Separaciones como aquella sucedían en su mundo también, pero no eran habituales y la presión social del clan inclinaba a los miembros de la pareja en cuestión a cortar en buenos términos, dado que una rivalidad entre dos individuos podía quebrar la unión de la comunidad. Por eso, en cierto modo, entiende lo que Viktor trata de contarle. Al final Yuuri termina por tumbarse a su lado, alzando la mirada al blanquecino techo cubierto en cristales de sal mientras atiende, deslizando la cola sobre la piedra hasta alcanzar la pierna del biólogo y usar la aleta para acariciarle el gemelo, ofreciéndole apoyo y consuelo.- El clan es importante. Es tu familia también -le murmura, muy cerca, cuando Viktor le habla de los amigos que dejó atrás cuando decidió mudarse a Japón. No le cuesta deducir, a juzgar por la calidez con la que menciona a esas personas (las mismas que le acompañan en los retratos enmarcados, se atrevería a aventurar), que son tan importantes para el humano como para Yuuri lo son sus padres, sus amigos y su mentora, a quienes adora por igual, pues han estado ahí para apoyarle en los buenos y malos momentos.- Sin ellos, uh-- No es fácil sobrevivir, sino difícil y triste -concluye, encogiéndose de hombros antes de ladear el cuerpo en dirección al biólogo, quien, pese a su dulce personalidad y carácter abierto, ha resultado estar más solo de lo que la sirena jamás habría imaginado. Lo que ha intentado expresar Yuuri con su comparación es que todo ser querido puede convertirse en familia siempre que los lazos sean íntimos y fuertes. Aquellos humanos que vivían en Rusia, sus amigos, eran el clan que abrazaba y protegía a Viktor, la comunidad que toda sirena necesita para afrontar las adversidades del mar.- Pueden venir a verte -sugiere, ya que si Viktor no podía salir de Japón, entonces sus amigos podían cruzar el continente para hacerle una visita, ¿no? Para Yuuri es así de simple, aunque quizá se equivoque.-

-Viktor esboza una pequeña sonrisa, ya que el consuelo que le ofrece Yuuri es todo cuanto necesita para sentirse mejor. La sirena es afortunada por tener a una familia y un clan al que pertenecer. Ah, ¡ahora mismo debería estar pasando el tiempo con ellos, y no con un biólogo de segunda que se empeña en sobreprotegerlo!-. Sí, seguro que vienen algún día -susurra Viktor, que estira el brazo para buscar una de las manos de Yuuri, sobre cuyo dorso reparte un buen número de caricias. Su amigo era dulce, tierno y empático, y el biólogo se ha acostumbrado tan rápidamente a su compañía que mucho se teme que le costará un mundo prescindir de ella. No es cuestión de egoísmo, es solo que... hacía muchísimo tiempo que no le ocurría algo tan bueno como Yuuri. La sirena, sin embargo, le había contado que su clan emigraba hacia el norte cuando las aguas japonesas comenzaban a calentarse, y el verano estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina. Sería cuestión de tiempo que su familia emprendiera la marcha hacia otros territorios. En fin, Viktor no quiere pensar en esas cosas tan tristes justo ahora, así que gira su cuerpo hacia la sirena y se dispone a cambiar de tema-: Parecías conocer bastante bien el camino a la cueva -le dice, enarcando una ceja con curiosidad-. ¿Vienes mucho por aquí? -pregunta, y suelta una risita al darse cuenta de lo cliché que han sonado sus palabras. Era como si estuviera ligando en algún tipo de local nocturno, aunque lo cierto es que siente genuina curiosidad por saber si Yuuri suele visitar aquellas grutas. Era un lugar apartado y solitario, pero tenía unos hermosos tesoros naturales, y parecía el rincón idóneo en el que echarse a descansar. _También es el lugar perfecto para masturbarse sin ser descubierto_ , apunta una traviesa voz dentro del biólogo, provocando que éste se ruborice ligeramente. Ahora que sabe que las sirenas se masturban igual que los humanos, no puede evitar que el recuerdo del día anterior lo asalte a traición de vez en cuando. ¡Pero no lo hace adrede ni mucho menos!-.

-Yuuri se alegra de todo corazón que sus palabras hayan aliviado la añoranza que parecía comenzar a atenazarle el pecho a Viktor. Es posible que el humano se haya convencido a sí mismo de que el lugar de una sirena era en pleno mar abierto, surcando las olas, y en parte no se equivoca, pero tal vez esté olvidando que Yuuri tiene libre albedrío y ha escogido pasar el tiempo junto al biólogo porque le gusta su compañía. Viktor no era alguien cualquiera; era su amigo, un amigo terrestre sobre el que desea aprender y, con suerte, intercambiar pedacitos de sus respectivas culturas. Era un humano muy interesante, además de divertido, así que la sirena sería una idiota si decidiera abandonarlo justo cuando comienza a conocerlo. La temporada de migración está a la vuelta de la esquina, es cierto, pero prefiere no darle muchas vueltas al asunto ahora o terminará por echarse a cantar de pura pena. Por suerte, Viktor interviene a tiempo al arrojar tan coqueta pregunta en su decisión por descubrir el motivo por el que Yuuri ya se conocía el camino a la preciosa cueva de sal. El modo en el que pronuncia la cuestión es tan dulce que la sirena no puede sino reír y mecer la cola; si no fuese imposible, juraría que Viktor pretendía cortejarle. El brillo de sus ojos le seduce tan pronto como lo consiguen sus caricias, esas que dejan el pobre corazoncito de Yuuri saltando enloquecido dentro de su pecho.- Ah, sí. Cuando no quiero que me encuentren -confiesa mientras ladea la cabeza, elevando hacia Viktor una tímida mano a recoger ese húmedo y rebelde mechón del flequillo que le cubre un ojo para colocárselo tras la oreja.- A veces tengo pensamientos muy agobiantes, así que vengo aquí a nadar para hacer que desaparezcan -le explica, llegando a sorprenderse a sí mismo por la rebosante naturalidad con la que le ha contado al humano lo que, en ocasiones, sucede dentro de su agitada cabecita. Siente que podría decirle cualquier cosa, lo que fuese, que Viktor nunca le juzgaría. Cree que, en ese momento, podría revelarle que lo conoce desde que era un niño, que lo rescató de ahogarse en las revueltas aguas del acantilado, que desde entonces no ha habido un solo día en el que no ha soñado con esos ojos azules, relucientes como la sal cristalizada, y por eso la lengua de Yuuri se deja llevar:- Tú también conocías este sitio. Quizá algún día nos encontramos, pero no nos vimos.

-Viktor no puede sino sentirse culpable después de escuchar la tierna confesión que le hace Yuuri. La pobre sirena acudía a aquella cueva para librarse de su ansiedad, ¡y allí estaba él, pensando en masturbaciones! No tenía remedio, pero es que la cercanía de su amigo ponía sus hormonas a punto de ebullición-. Bueno, yo solo vine aquí una vez, y estaba bastante acompañado... -cuenta el biólogo, haciendo referencia a aquella excursión que hizo con los buceadores. Con lo angostas que eran las cuevas, lo más probable es que hubiera detectado la presencia de Yuuri en caso de que se hubieran cruzado por accidente. ¡Se alegraba de que no hubieran coincidido, porque en ese caso habría quedado en evidencia frente a todo el equipo!-. Si me hubiera cruzado contigo alguna vez, no lo habría olvidado -afirma, ajeno al hecho de que Yuuri conoce una verdad muy diferente. Viktor está convencido de que jamás habría olvidado el recuerdo de una sirena, mucho menos si se hubiera tratado de su amigo, pero el _shock_ que le produjo el accidente había borrado la mayor parte de los detalles. Hoy en día, el biólogo recordaba aquél aciago episodio como un confuso borrón de azules y blancos. Lo único que sabe es que estaba persiguiendo a unos cangrejos entre las rocas cuando sufrió un resbalón que lo envió directo al agua. La fuerza de las olas que rompían contra la escollera le impidió mantenerse a flote, pero de repente se encontró tumbado en la arena de la orilla, con la ropa empapada y la boca llena de sal. La mente de Viktor, infantil y soñadora en aquellos días, se convenció de que había sido el propio océano el que decidió devolverlo a tierra para salvarle la vida, así que su amor por el mar y sus criaturas no hizo más que potenciarse-. Aunque a veces, cuando te escucho cantar, siento una extraña sensación de familiaridad, como si ya te hubiera oído antes -confiesa pasado un instante. Sí, es consciente de lo ridículo que suena, pero supone que es un pensamiento que tiene que compartir con la sirena-. Tu música hace que se me caliente el corazón -añade, llevándose las manos al pecho-. ¿Es algo habitual? -pregunta, considerando la posibilidad de que los cantos de sirena tengan algún tipo de fuerza hipnótica. Todas las leyendas hablaban de eso, al fin de cuentas-.

-Yuuri no sabe si echarse a reír ante la ironía de las palabras de Viktor, pero lo que tiene claro es que debe reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad por no dejar escapar un indignado alarido ante la crueldad de las circunstancias. ¡Viktor no se hace ni la menor idea de lo que está diciendo...! ¡Sí que se conocen! ¡Yuuri le conoce! ¡Lo arrancó del fatal abrazo de las olas para devolverlo a la orilla de nuevo, pero no puede recordarlo! No lo culpa, sin embargo, pues comprendería que la angustia y la conmoción por el accidente le hubiese trastocado la memoria. Es triste; trágico, juraría la sirena, escuchar al humano que ha pasado años admirando desde las rocas confirmar que no lo recuerda. ¿Cómo podría Yuuri confesarle ahora el significado de la perla que le entregó hace tres días? Estaría traicionando a su confianza y no puede permitirse perder la bonita amistad que se estaba forjando entre ellos justo ahora. Oh, se siente un farsante. Lo está haciendo todo mal, pero comienza a entender que fue culpa suya, por creer, de todo corazón, que Viktor recordaría el rostro de la sirena que lo rescató del mar. Además de mentiroso, resulta que es también un pobre ingenuo.- N-No lo sé -responde entre torpes balbuceos, asimilando todavía el golpe que las palabras de Viktor han supuesto. Después niega con la cabeza, recogiendo las manos sobre el estómago dirigiendo la mirada a cualquier esquina con tal de no tener que encontrarse con los honestos ojos del biólogo. Por alguna razón está convencido de que Viktor podría leer la verdad en sus pupilas y no se atreve a mirarlo tan pronto a la cara, en especial tras haber recibido una confesión más dulce que el caramelo. ¿Habla en serio? ¿De verdad sus canciones le afectan así? Vaya; es lo más bonito que nadie le podría haber dicho nunca.- Nunca había cantado para nadie -reconoce, armándose de valor para buscar la expresión de su amigo y dedicarle una sonrisa. Mucho se teme que no puede ofrecer una contestación más clara a su querido humano, dado que la emoción que evocasen sus canciones dentro de su corazón dependía por completo de lo que Viktor sintiera hacia Yuuri. Cariño, afecto, amistad y, en definitiva, sentimientos cálidos de cercanía y familiaridad.- Tienes una voz especial, Viktor -le cuenta en ese instante con un susurro, decidido a compartir el descubrimiento que hizo hace un par de noches, en la cabaña del biólogo.- Los humanos no cantan como tú. _Nadie_ puede cantar como tú aquí en tierra.

-Viktor preferiría darse cien cabezazos contra la dura roca de la cueva antes que hacerle daño a Yuuri, pero su ignorancia respecto a la situación evita que pueda percatarse de su metedura de pata. Jamás habría olvidado a su sirena de forma voluntaria, pero por desgracia no podía recuperar los recuerdos a voluntad. La única pista que conserva respecto aquél primer encuentro de hace años es esa extraña y aparentemente falsa sensación de familiaridad que lo invade cada vez que observa los ojos de Yuuri. ¿Pero cómo podría suponer que fue la sirena quien lo salvó de morir ahogado cuando era un chiquillo?-. ¿De verdad? ¿Para nadie? -el biólogo, que se incorpora sobre sus codos para dedicarle una genuina mirada de perplejidad a Yuuri, niega con la cabeza. La sirena soltaba gorgoritos y pequeños cantos todo el tiempo, así que le cuesta creer que nunca le haya dedicado una melodía a otra persona. Es decir, había supuesto que aquello era algo _muy común_ entre las sirenas. Pero si no era una costumbre... ¿cómo es que Yuuri había decidido cantarle a él? ¿Qué lo hacía especial hasta el punto de merecer su primera vez? Viktor no lo entiende, pero eso no evita que se ruborice hasta las orejas. Quizá sea una tontería, pero eso de ser el único destinatario de las canciones de su amigo le produce una enorme y cálida satisfacción-. B-bueno, tú no has escuchado cantar a todos los humanos que hay en la tierra -replica en un humilde susurro. Yuuri parece disfrutar de su voz, pero lo cierto es que al biólogo no se le antoja especialmente bonita. Es cierto que no hace gallos al cantar, pero jamás se le habría ocurrido presumir de sus capacidades vocales-. Te aseguro que tenemos cantantes muy buenos. Hay algunos que logran congregar a miles de personas en sus conciertos, ¡y son famosos en todo el mundo! -cuenta Viktor. No es que quiera despreciar los halagos de la sirena ni mucho menos, pero se sentiría mal si acaparara virtudes que no le corresponden-. Aunque tu voz es la más bonita que he escuchado nunca. Es como... ¡como si hicieras algo más que cantar! No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero tus melodías se sienten como una caricia. -A Viktor le faltan recursos para explicar las sensaciones que le regalan los cantos de Yuuri, pero resultan tan embriagadores que no puede sino formularse ciertas preguntas al respecto-: ¿Es verdad que las sirenas podéis hipnotizar a los humanos con vuestra voz? Hay muchas leyendas que os atribuyen esa capacidad, dicen que incluso podéis incitarnos a hacer cosas en contra de nuestra voluntad, pero quizá sea una invención.

-Por supuesto que Yuuri canta a todas horas. Lo hace en todo momento durante el día y la noche, mientras recolecta piedras brillantes y conchas de colores para confeccionar sus collares, mientras afila sus dagas y cosecha algas medicinales, y también canturrea al comunicarse con otras sirenas. La clase de canción a la que Yuuri se estaba refiriendo al confesar que nunca había entonado una melodía para nadie en el pasado es una muy diferente al gorgorito comunicativo corriente que emite para expresar simple y llana satisfacción; tal y como la define Viktor, se trata de una caricia de afecto pronunciada para arrullarle el corazón. Yuuri era capaz de atrapar sus sentimientos y transformarlos en una procesión de notas musicales forjadas en la emoción, por eso el humano terminó llorando al escuchar el canto de Yuuri hacía dos noches. En su gran mayoría, los seres humanos no estaban preparados para soportar la voz de una sirena sin sufrir un leve trastorno pasajero. Es posible que Viktor careciese de la capacidad para atolondrar a uno de los suyos convertir sus sentimientos en una canción, expresándolos sin miedo ni tapujos, pero a Yuuri no puede engañarlo; el talento, la _magia_ que brota de su garganta cuando tararea es una sin igual, ¡no le importa que insista en quitarse mérito! Yuuri sabe lo que ha escuchado, aún no se ha vuelto loco.- No -le responde de inmediato. Ah, la vieja leyenda acerca de el poder hipnótico de sus melodías. Comprende el origen de semejante falacia, no podría negar que hay historias con un ápice de razón en cuanto a esa parte, pero no le queda otra que desmentir el mito ante Viktor cuanto antes. No obstante, ¿cómo explicarlo? El efecto de sus canciones no era intencional, sino que sucedía por mero accidente. Cuando una sirena expresaba sus sentimientos mediante el uso de su poderosa voz, eran capaces de atravesar el corazón de un oyente cercano.- Podemos cantarle a vuestro corazón. La canción reconoce sentimientos y-- Y los intensifica. Es tan hermosa que no podéis evitar sentir atracción hacia la voz, por eso creéis estar hipnotizados -le cuenta, mordisqueándose el labio mientras aguarda por una respuesta, esperando haberse hecho entender.- No es hipnosis, sino contagio -añade, a modo de aclaración. Después se queda en silencio, iluminándose con delicadeza desde los hombros hasta las mejillas sin ignorar el rubor que ha encendido las mejillas del humano. ¿Es que le honra, o algo, ser digno de su melodiosa voz? Ah, ¡será tontorrón! Yuuri estaría encantado de cantar para Viktor siempre que se lo pidiera.- Tú me inspiras. Por eso canto para ti.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9k palabras del biólogo y la sirena más tontos del mundo.

-Viktor ríe por lo bajo tras escuchar la negativa de Yuuri. Su pregunta había sido algo disparatada, no puede negarlo. Una cosa es que las sirenas existan de verdad, y otra muy distinta que deban corresponder a las terribles descripciones que la mitología hace de ellas. Tras pensarlo con detenimiento, el biólogo se da cuenta de que una criatura no puede ser capaz de someter la voluntad de otra empleando únicamente la voz, ¡eso solo ocurría en las películas! Sin embargo, es muy probable que ese efecto de _contagio_ del que le habla su amigo pueda explicar el origen de las leyendas. Existía la posibilidad que algún hombre se hubiera lanzado al mar al verse abrumado por la pena de alguna sirena, y que los marineros hubieran dado inicio a distintas habladurías a partir de eso. Quién sabe, puede que incluso se hubiera empleado a las sirenas como tapadera a la hora de encubrir motines o atracos; antiguamente, la gente era capaz de creerse cualquier patraña-. Ya veo -dice el biólogo, asimilando el dato recién aprendido. Está a punto de continuar lanzando preguntas al respecto, pero Yuuri lo deja boqueando como un pececillo varado con su última confesión-. Yuuri... -susurra Viktor, observándolo de hito en hito. El mundo de las profundidades debía estar lleno de maravillas indescriptibles, ¡pero la sirena había decidido inspirarse con él, ni más ni menos! El biólogo se siente conmovido, emocionado y contento, todo al mismo tiempo. Su corazón comienza a latir con más fuerza, y algo dentro de él lo empuja a acariciar el rostro de la sirena con la punta de los dedos-. ¿Y qué te inspiro? -se atreve a preguntar tras un instante de duda, hablando en voz muy bajita mientras observa fijamente a Yuuri-. ¿De qué hablan las canciones que me cantas? -Viktor tiene la sensación de que está metiendo la nariz en un asunto muy íntimo, pero al mismo tiempo no puede evitarlo. Aún no ha reunido el valor suficiente como para preguntar sobre la perla de cristal o sobre aquél primer beso que le dio la sirena, pero siente que debe despejar esas dudas para continuar acercándose a Yuuri-.

-Yuuri se ilumina con tanta intensidad en ese momento que bien podría pasar por un farolillo, nunca más consciente de que acaba de dejarse en evidencia tan ricamente delante de Viktor. Por supuesto que el biólogo era toda una fuente de inspiración para él, ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta? Su dulzura y su afecto, su espontaneidad, su carácter tierno y encantador, así como la arrolladora sensualidad que irradiaba sin pretenderlo, eran motivos de peso para que la sirena comenzase a cantar, sin embargo la mera perspectiva de confesar el tema de sus melodías frente a su musa le produce inesperada vergüenza. ¡Es que era un asunto muy íntimo! En Viktor confiaría hasta con los ojos cerrados, pero hay algo excepcionalmente vulnerable en la idea de revelar que canta sobre el amor que sus gestos le inspiran. Puede intentarlo, pero duda ser capaz de confesarse sin brillar como una brasa expuesta al fuego.- Hablan, uh... Hablan sobre-- -comienza, meciendo la cola sobre la roca con timidez. ¡Ah, qué corte, Viktor no deja de mirarle! Comprende que le haya ilusionado escuchar que alguien se inspira en su persona para componer melodías, pero mientras continúe observándole con sus penetrantes ojos azules, Yuuri duda ser capaz de ofrecerle sinceridad sin verse abordado por la vergüenza primero.- Sobre lo bien que se sienten tus dedos dentro de mí -le responde de pronto esbozando una pícara sonrisita, pues algo dentro de él ha razonado que resulta mucho más sencillo ponerse a coquetear que situarse en una posición tan vulnerable como lo era hablar de sus sentimientos hacia el humano. Tampoco está mintiendo, al fin y al cabo, pues anoche, retorciéndose de gozo sobre la alfombra con los dedos de Viktor metidos en su agujero hasta el nudillo, a Yuuri se le escapó el más honesto de los cantos celebrando el placer que el humano le estaba regalando.- En realidad, uh… -añade, negando con la cabeza. Ha sido una estrategia algo infantil la de evadirse mediante la mención hacia el sexo y no querría dejar a Viktor con una respuesta insatisfactoria.- Canto sobre lo feliz que me siento junto a ti -le explica al fin, con toda la sencillez.- Eres un humano muy interesante, ¿sabes?

-Viktor, que a penas parpadea mientras mantiene la mirada clavada sobre Yuuri, se ve repentinamente sacudido por una ardiente oleada de vergüenza-. ¡Yuuri...! -exclama, irremediablemente escandalizado, mientras se cubre el rostro con las manos y se echa de espaldas sobre el suelo, pataleando suavemente. No puede negarlo: las palabras de su amigo lo han tomado por sorpresa, así que el biólogo no puede sino rendirse frente al excitante recuerdo de la noche anterior. Ah, aún le costaba creer que hubiera tenido sexo con la sirena. ¡Y no solo lo masturbó acariciándole la polla, sino que aprendió a darle placer penetrándole la vagina con los dedos...! Viktor siente que está a punto de ponerse a echar humo por las orejas, ya que es perfectamente capaz de recordar la carita de éxtasis que puso Yuuri justo antes de correrse, así como el modo en que cantaba y gemía entre sus brazos. Fue tan erótico y excitante que el biólogo se estremece al pensar en ello. _Ha sido una broma, una broma, ¡contrólate, Viktor!_ , se dice pese a todo el ruso, que tiene que inspirar profundamente antes de atreverse a girar el rostro hacia Yuuri. Aún tiene las mejillas al rojo vivo, y no es algo que vaya a mejorar mientras la sirena continúe diciéndole cosas bonitas-. B-bueno, yo... -balbucea, iniciando un juego nervioso con la cremallera del neopreno-. Me gusta verte feliz, así que intento hacer cosas que te hagan sentir cómodo -explica, solo por si no es evidente. Viktor siempre se esforzaba para conseguir que sus amigos se sintieran bien en su compañía, pero con Yuuri era diferente. Quería dárselo todo, satisfacer hasta la última de sus necesidades, acapararlo, mimarlo y saberlo todo de él. Puede que sonara como una locura, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que no se conocían desde hacía mucho, pero eso no lo hacía menos real-. Además, tú también eres interesante, ¡y no solo porque seas una sirena! -se apresura a señalar-. Me gusta como eres. Tu personalidad, tu carácter, ese permanente brillo de curiosidad que reluce en tus ojos... La verdad es que, uh, nunca había conocido a nadie como tú, Yuuri.

-Yuuri juega con las aletas y riza la cola con gesto coqueto mientras se recrea en la reacción que ha sacado de Viktor al recordarle que tuvieron sexo la pasada noche. No estaba bromeando al anunciar que también ha cantado acerca del placer que sintió al tener a Viktor dentro, pese a lo que éste pueda creer, dado que para la sirena fue un momento de lo más especial, además de ardiente y erótico. ¿Era el sexo siempre así? ¿Conectaban todas las criaturas durante un momento tan íntimo como lo hizo Yuuri con el humano anoche? Porque, si iba a resultar igual de emocionante cada vez que follaran, a la sirena le encantaría repetirlo más a menudo... siempre y cuando Viktor lo hubiera disfrutado por igual, ¡por supuesto! Es más, si una segunda vez llega a suceder, entonces preferiría tomárselo con más calma, disfrutando de la ocasión para conocer al humano en el sentido más físico y carnal de la palabra. El frenesí con las que ayer ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo no lo dejó insatisfecho, pero está convencido de que podría haber ofrecido mucho más de sí mismo aparte de la lasciva imagen tirado en la alfombra con la polla fuera y dos dedos metidos en la vagina.- Oh. -Yuuri deja escapar una tonta risita cuando escucha al biólogo afirmar que le gusta hacerle feliz. Las escamas que pueblan sus hombros se iluminan, aunque bajo los rayos de luz que atraviesan los orificios perforados en la roca apenas se advierte el tenue rubor que las enciende. Viktor estaba siendo injusto con él, ¡no había hecho nada para merecer un trato tan dulce! Yuuri quiere cubrirse el rostro y rodar sobre la piedra hasta caer al agua, sin embargo reprime el impulso limitándose a taparse una mejilla con la palma de la mano mientras se deja abordar por un arrebato de coquetería.- Tú también me gustas -le responde, aunque no es del todo consciente sobre las connotaciones que tenía semejante confesión en el mundo humano. No ha mentido, porque, en efecto, Viktor le gusta en el sentido romántico, pero también amistoso. Era un humano fascinante, bondadoso y genuino con el que está aprendiendo en un par de días más de lo que le han enseñado durante el resto del año. No se cansa de su compañía y, de hecho, cree que podría volverse un adicto a charlar con su humano favorito. El hecho de que, además, Viktor confiese que jamás había conocido a alguien igual de interesante que Yuuri le derrite el corazón. Le hace sentir muy especial.- Hm, Viktor... -murmura, ahora que el biólogo se ha encargado de insuflarle el corazón de valor.- Anoche, uh, lo que hicimos... -le dice, doblando con los dedos el extremo de sus aletas.- ¿T-Te gustó? -inquiere al fin, no sin cierta timidez vibrando en la voz.-

-Viktor, incapaz de quedarse quieto, decide rodar sobre sí mismo para recostarse hacia abajo, cruzando los brazos justo bajo su cabeza para utilizarlos de apoyo. Los rayos del sol, que habían estado cayendo sobre su pecho hasta el momento, se proyectan ahora sobre su espalda, ofreciéndole una sensación muy reconfortante, pero ni la mitad de cálida que la que le regala Yuuri. El biólogo _sabe_ que la sirena no es consciente de lo que acaba de decirle. El "me gustas" que le ha dedicado no debe conllevar ninguna connotación romántica, sino que debe hacer referencia a la armonía que existe entre ambos, pero eso no evita que el corazón de Viktor inicie una marcha descontrolada. Su situación no mejora después de que la sirena vuelva a hacer referencia a lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, pero el biólogo se obliga a mantenerse sereno y a responder con sinceridad-. Claro que me gustó -dice pues, balanceando las piernas en el aire en ademán distraído-. Si no me hubiera gustado desde el principio no lo hubiese hecho -Viktor siempre tuvo la opción de marcharse por donde había venido después de descubrir a Yuuri con las manos en la masa, pero decidió quedarse con la sirena y disfrutar del momento íntimo en su compañía-. He estado pensando en eso, de hecho... -confiesa, mordisqueándose el labio. Aún no estaba muy seguro de qué clase de emociones habían invadido a Yuuri cuando éste decidió exhibirse frente a él sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, pero sí conocía las suyas propias. Ahora parece el momento ideal para ponerlas sobre la mesa, así que Viktor decide enfrentarse al pudor y ser valiente-: Mientras te tocaba, yo... bueno, sentía interés por tu cuerpo. Tenía curiosidad por ver cómo era y cómo funcionaba, por aprender más cosas sobre la anatomía de tu especie -explica, aunque no tarda en negar con la cabeza-: Pero terminé excitándome, y me di cuenta de que también quería saber cómo hacerte sentir bien. No por curiosidad académica, sino porque... porque eras tú, Yuuri. Me apetecía sentirte cerca y que compartiéramos esa intimidad.

-Yuuri mentiría si dijese que no le produce una grandísima satisfacción escuchar a Viktor reconocer que le gustó revolcarse con él sobre la alfombra. Se recrea en sus palabras como si de una caricia en la polla se tratase, permitiendo a éstas hacer eco en su cabeza a medida que mece la cola y se mordisquea la garra con la punta de los dientes. _Claro que me gustó_ , ha confesado el humano pese a la inexperiencia con la que comenzó a tocarle al principio, convirtiendo a Yuuri en la sirena más afortunada de todo el océano. Una vez más, el biólogo arranca de lo más profundo de sus pulmones un largo suspiro enamorado, devolviendo entonces la mirada al techo con expresión soñadora. Existe algo verdaderamente agradable en la naturalidad de su relación; Viktor y él se conocieron hace tres días y ya han compartido alimento, ya han nadado y dormido juntos, han explorado una cueva, se han acostado y en ningún momento Yuuri se ha sentido incómodo a su lado. De hecho, juraría que tiene ganas de reír para celebrarlo, por eso la tierna confesión que elabora Viktor a continuación, cuando le explica que todo comenzó porque profesaba curiosidad por su cuerpo excitado, provoca el estallido en una melodiosa carcajada que colisiona y reverbera contra las paredes de la gruta intensificando su musicalidad. No pretende burlarse de su querido humano, de veras que no, pero le ha servido en bandeja la oportunidad ideal para tomarle un poco el pelo.- _Curiosidad académica_ -repite, observando a Viktor con relucientes ojos divertidos y pupilas dilatadas. Oh, claro, pueden seguir fingiendo que Viktor le metió los dedos en el coño por amor a su campo profesional, pero entonces la sirena estaría dejando escapar la ocasión de vacilarlo un poquito.- ¿Así llaman los biólogos a chupar una polla? -le pregunta, entornando los párpados. Apostaría a que ese instante en el que Viktor llegó a la conclusión de que deseaba hacerle sentir bien (palabras que erizan la piel de Yuuri, haciéndole acariciarse el labio inferior con la yema del dedo) coincidió con el inesperado lametón que le regaló en la erección. Yuuri aún no ha olvidado la sorpresa que se llevó al sentir su calidez acariciarle la polla.- Eres adorable -concluye, rodando sobre sí mismo para acabar pegando la nariz contra la sien del biólogo más encantador que ha conocido nunca.-

-Viktor baja la cabeza y oculta la mitad del rostro tras uno de sus antebrazos, visiblemente azorado. Entiende que Yuuri se ría de él, a decir verdad, porque no es para menos. Como excusa, el recurso de la _curiosidad académica_ resultaba bastante pobre, pero durante la noche anterior le sirvió para reunir algo de valor y retozar con la sirena, así que tampoco se arrepiente de haberlo utilizado. En circunstancias normales, el biólogo jamás se habría atrevido a poner una mano encima de su amigo; si no se lo hubiera encontrado tan excitado, erecto y dispuesto a recibirlo en su intimidad, nunca habría dado el primer paso-. _Hnf_. -Viktor gruñe y desvía la mirada hacia la pared de sal, sintiéndose afectado tanto por el desvergonzado vocabulario que emplea Yuuri como por esa profunda y oscura mirada que le dedica. Ah, se siente más y más acalorado a cada segudo que pasa, y está seguro de que el sol que cae sobre su espalda tiene poco o nada que ver con eso. Lo que termina por conseguir que el biólogo se convierta en una gamba colorada, sin embargo, es el último halago que le dedica Yuuri. _Adorable_. ¿De verdad se lo parecía? Ah, no, debía ser un error, porque él no era nada de eso. Adorable era Makkachin, que jugaba a perseguir su propia cola, o los pingüinos del acuario, que parecían pequeños enanitos vistiendo un frag. La sirena también lo era, especialmente cuando se ponía nerviosa y comenzaba a jugar con sus propias aletas, ¿pero él?-. No es verdad -replica, negando con la cabeza. Él era un friki, un ermitaño que a penas salía de su cabaña y que disfrutaba como un niño escribiendo tesis sobre moluscos. ¿Qué tenía eso de adorable?-. Eres una sirena tontorrona -concluye, fallando catastróficamente en su intento de devolverle el golpe. En su defensa podrá decir que la cercanía de la sirena, así como la ternura de la que ha hecho gala al rozarle la frente con la nariz, lo han dejado totalmente desarmado. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de pensar en algo ingenioso cuando tenía tan cerca su preciosa carita? La pilla expresión que le dedica, además, deja a su corazón haciendo volteretas, por lo que Viktor solo puede volver a enterrar el rostro entre sus brazos, ocultándose como una mantarraya-.

-Yuuri no pretendía avergonzar a Viktor con su carcajada, pero no podría haberse contenido ni aún habiéndolo intentado. El amor que le inspira con sus genuinas ocurrencias era desbordante y si se ha reído, entonces lo ha hecho desde el más sincero cariño, no porque le apetezca regocijarse en el bochorno que la expresión _curiosidad académica_ le haya producido. ¡Era más tierno que un polluelo de pingüino recién salido del cascarón! Ese rubor que emerge de pronto en sus preciosas y redondeadas orejas se asemeja mucho a la bioluminiscencia que reluce en las membranas que crecen desde las de Yuuri, tan precioso que, por un instante, está tentado a mordisquárselas. Lo cierto es que no se explica qué razones tiene el humano para argumentar que es lo contrario a adorable. A decir verdad, Viktor contaba con todas las papeletas para convertirse en la persona más encantadora del planeta, con su cabaña repleta de tesoros y recuerdos, su pasión sobre todas las criaturas que habitaban el mar (desde las más chiquitinas y humildes hasta las más hermosas y elegantes), su amor hacia la comida, los animales, su perra, sus amigos y el mundo en general. Era un rayo de sol atrapado en cuerpo humano, así que no consentirá que se tenga en baja estima.- Sí es verdad -insiste, presionando la nariz contra la sien ajena. Le da igual ser una tontorrona, ¡puede sonar de lo más convincente si se lo propone!- Viktor es adorable. Muy adorable -repite, hundiendo el rostro dentro del pequeño hueco que encuentra entre el brazo con el que el biólogo pretende cubrirse la cara y su mejilla. Ajeno al efecto que sus grandes ojos oscuros han tenido en el humano, la sirena rueda y bate las pestañas mientras lo observa y reflexiona acerca de cómo proceder. ¿Lo agarra del brazo? ¿Lo toma de la mano? ¿Lo deja en paz...? No, ¡no desistirá!- Viktor. Viktor. _Viktor_. No te escondas. Viktor. -Yuuri, cual paciente depredador que es, aguarda a que el biólogo emerga del cascarón que él mismo se ha forjado para encararse a la realidad y aceptar que era precioso y adorable.- ¿Eres un caracol huyendo de mí? -le pregunta, antes de acortar la distancia.- Soy muy hábil sacándolos de su concha -anuncia, poco antes de hacer descender el brazo y usar los dedos para hacerle cosquillas a Viktor en el costado.-

-Viktor niega con la cabeza repetidas veces, ya que está dispuesto a cubrir su escandaloso rubor mientras pueda. Puede que esté avergonzado, pero debe reconocer que el momento que está compartiendo con Yuuri es la mar de tierno; parecen un par de adolescentes estúpidos que no dejan de tontear-. ¡No soy un caracol! -replica desde su escondite, aunque no tarda ni un par de segundos en rodar sobre su costado. Viktor se retuerce y suelta una carcajada mientras intenta escapar de las inclementes cosquillas que le hace la sirena. ¡Jamás se le habría ocurrido que pudiera utilizar un truco tan rastrero para tomar ventaja!-. ¡Trampa, _trampa_! -exclama, y agita las manos en un intento de detener las de Yuuri. El traje de neopreno, que es tan ajustado como una segunda piel, no lo protege en absoluto, ¡y no puede dejar de reír a mandíbula batiente! Viktor intenta rodar por el suelo para colocarse sobre Yuuri, pero las cosquillas le drenan la fuerza de las extremidades, dejándolo blandito cual babosa marina. En su desesperación, el biólogo concluye que el mejor modo de detener el ataque es emplear el método contrario: en lugar de colocarse sobre la sirena, tira de ella para echársela encima y la rodea con los brazos y las piernas, atrapándola en un abrazo de boa-. _Por favor_ -suplica, jadeante y agotado, mientras sofoca una última risita. Aún siente un millar de escalofríos recorriéndole el cuerpo, pero eso no impide que presione los muslos en torno la gruesa cola de Yuuri. Subir y bajar la cuesta del acantilado en bicicleta era un ejercicio perfecto para mantener las piernas fuertes, y ahora es un momento idóneo para aprovechar esa ventaja-. N-no más cosquillas, ¿vale...? -susurra por último, deslizando las manos sobre la espalda de Yuuri. Si antes estaba acalorado, ahora siente que le arde el cuerpo-.

-Yuuri, que ningún cegato idiota, no ha pasado por alto en ningún momento la exquisita, esbelta y arrebatadora figura que el ajustado traje de neopreno le marca a su espectacular Viktor. El tejido se ciñe a sus curvas, se amolda a las formas de su firme musculatura de una manera capaz de dejar a la sirena sin aliento, se fija al escultural arco de su trasero adaptándose al surco entre sus nalgas con semejante suavidad que Yuuri, por algún motivo, de pronto siente la soberana urgencia por hundir la boca en dicho rincón. Desconoce a qué viene tan obsceno arrebato, pero lo detiene antes de cometer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse. Viktor enseguida se da media vuelta sobre el suelo, de todas formas, evitando así que la sirena actúe acorde con sus deseos cuando el sufrimiento por cosquillas se vuelve insoportable. La reacción del humano resulta encantadora, motivo por el que la sirena se derrite y cede ante sus desesperadas súplicas. ¡Ahí estaba otra vez, siendo condenadamente _adorable_! Resultaba escandaloso que después el biólogo se atreviera a afirmar lo contrario, cuando la evidencia de su ternura estaba allí mismo, ante sus narices.- Me lo pensaré -le responde en un murmullo, ladeando la cabeza dentro del abrazo. Si quisiera escapar del férreo agarre en el que el humano le ha envuelto la cola con sus poderosos muslos, tendría que esforzarse, a decir verdad. ¡Qué demostración de potencia más gratuita! Y Yuuri, que no es más que una tonta sirena enamorada, se queda muy blandito dejándose acariciar por las delicadas manos que el biólogo arrastra por su espalda. Allí, jadeando despacito sobre Viktor, Yuuri piensa en lo comprometedor de aquella postura, desde la cual el no tan disimulado paquete de su, uh, _amigo_ queda presionado contra el bajo vientre de la ruborizada sirena. Yuuri no parece el único cuya sangre hierve a través de sus venas, porque, a juzgar por el color que ha adoptado el cuello al desnudo de Viktor, éste también se encuentra de lo más acalorado.- Hm. -Yuuri se mordisquea el labio. La cremallera que el humano se ha bajado hasta el esternón se le antoja de lo más tentadora, llegando a desear atraparla con los dedos para continuar arrastrándola. En su lugar, no dice nada y se limita a rozar la mandíbula de Viktor con el dorso del dedo antes de acariciarle la nuez y hacer descender el tacto de su mano hasta alcanzarle el pectoral.-

-Viktor se da cuenta de que, aunque ya no esté sufriendo el ataque de cosquillas, no es capaz de normalizar el ritmo de su respiración. La causa es, evidentemente, la cercanía de Yuuri, cuyas suaves caricias bastan para que el biólogo sienta un enjambre de mariposas en el estómago. Las manos de la sirena, a pesar de poseer unas garras mortíferas, siempre se le habían antojado suaves, cariñosas y lo suficientemente tiernas como para erizarle la piel con el más ligero de los toques. Viktor, que decide rendirse a ellas, apoya la cabeza contra el suelo de piedra y observa atentamente a la sirena. Le encantaría saber qué está pensando en ese momento, porque en lo que a él respecta solo tiene una cosa en mente-: Si me acaricias así vas a hacer que me entren ganas de besarte -murmura, y aunque pretende que sea una advertencia, termina por emplear un tono bastante coqueto. ¿Pero quién podría culparlo cuando tiene a la criatura más hermosa de la tierra (y de los mares) encima de su cuerpo? ¡No estaba hecho de roca, era imposible que su anatomía no reaccionara frente a semejantes circunstancias! Además, Yuuri le ha dejado el cuerpo muy sensible, encendido y acalorado después de haberlo torturado con sus cosquillas. Viktor no puede mirarlo a la cara sin pensar en lo mucho que le apetece saborear sus labios de color rosa, pero se controlará en caso de que la sirena prefiera que mantengan el contacto físico dentro de los márgenes de la amistad. Que hubieran tenido un encuentro íntimo la noche anterior no quería decir que tuviera que repetirse, así que el biólogo prefiere actuar con cautela... lo que no quita, pese a todo, que se atreva a bajar las manos hasta la aleta dorsal de la sirena, cuyas membranas acaricia con infinita suavidad. Parecían tan finas y delicadas como el papel de seda, pero debían ser realmente fuertes. Con Yuuri, de hecho, ocurría algo parecido: tenía el aspecto de una criatura mágica y etérea, pero era apasionado y valiente, y además poseía una personalidad arrolladora. Viktor no había mentido al confesar que nunca había conocido a nadie como él-.

-Yuuri deja escapar un sorprendido jadeíto cuando Viktor anuncia que sus no tan inocentes caricias le estaban provocando ni más ni menos que ganas de besarle. Permanece boqueando cual pececillo durante un buen puñado de segundos, como si le costase procesar que el humano se haya atrevido a arrojarle tan coqueto e inesperado comentario. Tiene la respuesta más clara que el agua, pero el ataque de timidez que de pronto aborda a la sirena, quien agacha la cabeza y ríe despacito invadida por el anhelo, así como por la ternura. _Viktor quiere besarme_ , piensa como un tontorrón adolescente mientras mece la cola entre las piernas del biólogo. E, igual que recién entrado en la revolución hormonal de la pubertad, no solo Yuuri se ruboriza hasta la raíz del cabello, sino que advierte cierto calor arremolinarse en la misma zona que tiene presionada contra el vientre de Viktor. Le encantaría cernirse sobre los brillantes y carnosos labios del humano para volver a saborearlos, devorarle la boca y recrearse en la dulzura de su lengua hasta quedarse sin aliento, no obstante la sirena ha amanecido caprichosa y decide que será el humano quien se acerque a atraparle los labios.- Entonces creo que seguiré acariciándote -le responde, felicitándose en silencio por no haber balbuceado pese al nerviosismo que le hace temblar desde las aletas hasta la cabeza. Sintiéndose de lo más atrevido, además, Yuuri sostiene el extremo de la cremallera con los dedos y tira cauteloso para desnudar el pecho de Viktor, hasta el abdomen, dejando al descubierto esos durísimos y preciosos pectorales por los que a Yuuri pierde el norte tras apartar las solapas del neopreno. Así, arrastra la palma sobre su cálida piel, haciendo ascender la caricia hacia sus clavículas, tan delicadas y tentadoras, perfectas para posar un besito antes de atreverse a mordisquearlas. Mucho se teme que prefiere contenerse, al menos mientras Viktor no especifique sus deseos. Los besos estaban bien, eran agradables, eran apasionados y también tiernos, pero la sirena no descarta que su amigo prefiera limitarse a comerle los labios, ¡una decisión perfectamente respetable!- Ah, uhm... -musita, esbozando una delicada sonrisa.- Quizá, uh, yo también tenga, ya sabes. Curiosidad académica -reconoce, haciendo rodar los ojos con cierta socarronería. Sí, se ha reído de Viktor solo para admitir que él siente lo mismo. ¡Es que es su primera oportunidad para coquetear con alguien que verdaderamente le gusta!-

-Viktor baja la mirada para ser testigo del modo en que Yuuri deja su pecho al descubierto. El gesto es simple, pero su sensualidad basta para dejarle la boca seca, ya que lleva inscritas un montón de intenciones. Lo mejor de todo, por supuesto, es que la sirena decide continuar con sus caricias, concediendo así su permiso para que el biólogo le tome los labios cuando no pueda continuar aguantándose las ganas. Éste, agitado y expectante, vuelve a deslizar las manos sobre la espalda ajena, bajando hasta que se encuentra con la deliciosa curva de las caderas de Yuuri, cuyo inicio queda delimitado por una línea de escamas azules. Lo cierto es que es muy voluptuoso, mucho más de lo que podría serlo un hombre humano. El biólogo no se extraña, sin embargo, ya que resulta lógico teniendo en cuenta que la sirena necesita un poco de grasa extra para aguantar las gélidas temperaturas del océano y una firme musculatura con la que controlar la cola-. Oh, no me digas -Viktor, que no puede sino sonreír al escuchar las palabras de la sirena, enarca una ceja y la observa de cerca. Antes se había reído de él por recurrir a la excusa de la curiosidad académica, pero ahora también está aprovechándose del concepto. ¡Cuánto descaro!-. Pues quizá tengas que aprovechar para despejar tus dudas ahora que estoy aquí -añade-. Porque soy un experto biólogo, ya sabes -Viktor ensancha su sonrisa, sube las manos hasta alcanzar la nuca de la sirena y comienza a acariciarle el cuello y las orejas, arrastrando la punta de los dedos por su preciosa y reluciente piel. Cuando se pone bajo la luz del sol, Yuuri parece convertirse en una estatua de nácar y piedras preciosas-. No volverás a tener una oportunidad como esta... -susurra por último. Viktor ya no puede continuar batallando contra el deseo de presionar los labios sobre la tentadora boquita de Yuuri, así que le acuna el rostro con las dos manos y levanta la cabeza para poder besarlo mientras deja caer los párpados. Lo primero que siente es un sabor salado, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que ambos habían estado bajo el agua del mar hacía escasos segundos. No es que importe demasiado, en cualquier caso, porque Viktor hunde la lengua en la boca de la sirena y descubre allí una dulzura capaz de compensar el salitre de todo un océano. Al biólogo le encantaría saborearla detenidamente, así que procura que el beso sea lento, profundo y tan tierno como los sentimientos que Yuuri despierta en su corazón-.

-Ah, Yuuri tiene muchas, muchísimas dudas que le encantaría resolver junto a su humano preferido. Cientos de dudas, de hecho, que solamente explorando el bellísimo cuerpo de Viktor podría aclarar, así que asiente, observando al biólogo con grandes ojitos oscuros de pupilas dilatadas antes de asentir vehemente, ansioso por aprender, por complacerle. La frase que emplea para azuzarle el espíritu, sin embargo, alza más preguntas en la cabecita de la sirena que le resuelve cuestiones. Pero no puede ser, tiene que estar bromeando, ¿no? ¡Será posible! ¡Seguro que no pretendía más que incitarlo a actuar al asegurarle que no tendría otra oportunidad igual! Viktor podía ser un poco rastrero cuando se lo proponía, así que Yuuri no pierde el tiempo y separa los labios con el fin de acoger la cálida y húmeda lengua del humano en su boca. Sabía que el biólogo besaba bien, sin embargo allí, ahora, su afecto se siente increíblemente reconfortante y familiar al mismo tiempo; es cálido en el sentido más apasionado, pero también de una forma dulce y cariñosa que hasta ahora la sirena no había conocido. Se derrite entre los brazos de Viktor, suspira y abre la boca, buscando la ávida lengua del humano mientras sus escamas relucen con más intensidad que nunca, como pequeñas luciérnagas incrustadas en su piel. El corazón de Yuuri se acelera, adopta el ritmo de un animal desbocado a medida que en su vientre emerge un torbellino, ardiente, fogoso y lo bastante intenso como para que la sirena se vea forzada a romper el beso antes de enviar su cordura a tomar viento fresco. No, se niega a que las circunstancias adopten el mismo camino que la noche pasada; necesita disfrutar del momento, _saborearlo_.- Vale, ah... -jadea, aún con los párpados cerrados. Requiere hacer acopio de una pizca de sensatez, ya que solo así su cabeza y lengua serán capaces de cooperar para formar una frase completa que no carezca de sentido.- Dudas, las dudas -murmura con picardía, dispuesto a adherirse al juego que ha iniciado Viktor. Ayer la sirena se dejó explorar y toquetear todo cuanto su amigo quiso, permitió que saciase su curiosidad hasta que el deseo se sobrepuso a su hambre por el conocimiento, así que le gustaría que, en fin, ahora se invirtiesen los papeles.- Q-Quiero saber cómo darte placer -confiesa, encogiéndose un poquito. Tampoco hace falta que Viktor le ofrezca una lección completa si no le apetece, pero le encantaría conocer mejor su cuerpo, lo suficiente como para poder darle un orgasmo.-

-Para Viktor, poder besar a Yuuri ya se convierte en un placer en sí mismo. Lo cierto es que había pasado tanto tiempo sin flirtear con nadie, sin probar los labios de otra persona, que había llegado a pensar que se le había olvidado cómo proceder, pero cuando está con la sirena todo se siente natural y fluido. Mientras devora la boca de su amigo con toda la satisfacción del mundo, el biólogo se dedica a acariciarle las mejillas, la mandíbula y el cuello, regodeándose en el tacto de esa piel de seda que tanto le gusta. En determinado momento, Viktor llega a acariciar uno de los afilados colmillos de la sirena con la punta de la lengua, hecho que le arranca una sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce y adorable una criatura predadora? Ah, quizá ahí estuviera la clave: Yuuri era un cazador experto, y puede que hubiera capturado su corazón sin pretenderlo siquiera. Así era como comenzaba a sentirse Viktor, por lo menos; cada vez se sentía más débil frente al hechizo de la criatura, que cautivaba sus sentidos y prendía llamas en su vientre-. _Hmm_ -el biólogo deja escapar un murmullo de descontento cuando la sirena se aparta de su boca, pero vuelve a posar la cabeza sobre la piedra con el fin de concederle algo de espacio. El comentario respecto a las dudas no había sido más que un precario recurso de seducción, pero si Yuuri quiere plantearle alguna pregunta, no tendrá ningún reparo en responderla. En fin, puede que le diera algo de vergüenza contar según qué cosas, pero la criatura había resuelto todas sus cuestiones la noche anterior, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era esforzarse por saciar su curiosidad-. Bueno, ayer no lo hiciste nada mal -comenta antes que nada, divertido. Yuuri no podía haber olvidado que consiguió conducirlo al orgasmo a través de sus caricias, ¿verdad?-. Los genitales masculinos de los humanos son sensibles por todas partes. Acariciarlos nos proporciona placer, aunque no tenemos nada que equivalga a un clítoris -aclara, recordando las sensibles estrías que poseía la polla de la sirena. Su miembro no poseía nada parecido, aunque mentiría si negara que tenía un punto especialmente sensible entre las piernas-. E-en realidad... -murmura, aunque titubea antes de continuar. Finalmente, y considerando que Yuuri merece toda su sinceridad, se arma de valor y continúa-: Los hombres tenemos un órgano extremadamente sensible. Se llama _próstata_ , y, uh, está dentro de nosotros, así que solo puede estimularse con, esto, _ya sabes..._ -Viktor desvía la mirada y levanta las cejas, suponiendo que Yuuri sabrá terminar de darle sentido al asunto mediante su propio ingenio. La sirena ya sabía que los humanos disponían de un agujero por el que podían ser penetrados, aunque no mostró ningún interés por encontrarlo durante la noche anterior-.

-Yuuri deja escapar la más coqueta de sus risitas cuando Viktor elogia el placer que le regaló la pasada noche. Provoca que se sienta de lo más orgulloso pese a haber actuado a ciegas, en parte, dado que no solo la experiencia en pareja de la sirena era nula, sino que, encima, sus nociones en cuanto a estimular los genitales de un hombre humano estaban por los suelos. Por eso quiere aprender. Algo en su interior, egoísta y ambicioso, algo _acaparador_ , desea complacerle como nadie lo ha logrado antes, hundir el concepto que Viktor guardaba de sus previos amantes hasta darle a comprender que solo él podría satisfacerle. Es ridículo, pero no puede sacarse ese objetivo de la cabeza. Así, Yuuri vuelca todos sus sentidos en atender a la explicación que le ofrece su querido humano, asintiendo al escuchar que los hombres carecen de cualquier órgano análogo a los surcos que Yuuri posee a lo largo de la polla. Sí, pudo darse cuenta de eso; la erección de Viktor, a diferencia de la suya, era suave y lisa, a excepción del relieve que las venas dibujaban a lo largo de su apetecible forma. Solo recordarlo basta para que a la sirena se le seque la boca. La mención a ese nuevo e inesperado órgano especial que tienen los humanos como él, no obstante, captura de inmediato la curiosidad de Yuuri, desviando sus pensamientos para tratar de hacerse una idea acerca de la localización de esa _próstata_ de la que habla. Ha mencionado que la tiene dentro, ¿no? Pero, ¿dónde, exactamente? ¿Dentro de la polla? ¿De los testículos...?- Oh, ya comprendo -le responde, entornando los ojitos sin comprender en absoluto. No, lo cierto es que no se hace la menor idea por cuestiones lógicas. Viktor acaba de dejarle de lo más confuso, pero razona que le habla del interior de sus testículos, dado que anoche le explicó que eran una zona excepcionalmente sensible. Es más, Yuuri lo comprobó por sí mismo al tocárselos, así que puede hacerse una idea del método idóneo para estimularle la próstata.- Con, uh, ¿un masaje, o algo así, quieres decir? -le pregunta, agitando los dedos en el aire. Ah, quizás al biólogo le alarmen un poco sus garras, ¡pero no debe temer!; Yuuri nunca las emplearía de forma que pueda hacerle daño, sino que usaría la palma y las membranas, sobre todo, para volver el masaje de lo más agradable.-

-Viktor asiente, aliviado, cuando Yuuri le dice que ha sabido captar a qué se refiere, aunque esa sensación desaparece cuando extiende las manos y le enseña las garras-. Bueno, sí, los masajes son muy agradables, pero... -el biólogo se mordisquea e labio y observa a la sirena con cara de circunstancias. Puede que Yuuri sea capaz de meterse los dedos en la vagina sin hacerse un estropicio, pero no tendría la misma suerte con su trasero. La piel humana era muy fina y delicada, al fin y al cabo, especialmente en la zona genital. El propio Viktor mantenía su manicura en perfecto estado para no hacerse arañazos, ya que eso podía resultar muy doloroso-. Con esas garras sería imposible -dice al fin, esperando que Yuuri no se sienta repudiado. Aunque pensándolo mejor, el biólogo ni siquiera está seguro de que la sirena tenga intención de masajearle la próstata. Quizá prefiera jugar con su polla y nada más, lo cual sería perfectamente aceptable-. Mi, uh, _entrada_ no funciona como tu vagina -explica, luchando contra ese pudor que le colorea el rostro y debilita su voz, volviéndola ronca y temblorosa-. Es más estrecha, y además no puedo lubricarme solo, a-así que... solo puedo penetrarme con cosas suaves. -Cielos, Viktor jamás había hablado tanto de su propio trasero, pero tampoco había tenido un amante tan curioso e interesado por su anatomía como Yuuri. Bueno, quizá _amante_ no era la palabra indicada para describir su relación, pero si la sirena le había preguntado cómo podía hacerle sentir bien era porque tenía ganas de repetir lo que hicieron anoche, ¿verdad? El biólogo espera no haber malinterpretado sus intenciones, porque en ese caso se meterá en el túnel más profundo de la cueva y no saldrá en cien años-.

-A Yuuri se le rompen todos sus esquemas cuando Viktor, tras afirmar que sus afiladas garras resultarían un impedimento a la hora de practicarle un masaje, comienza a hablarle de un misterioso agujero que, según parece, la sirena había pasado por alto. Yuuri está muy lejos de sentirse ofendido por el rechazo hacia sus herramientas de caza (debido a que, evidentemente, no estaban ahí para proporcionar placer, aunque la sirena haya aprendido a masturbarse sin hacerse daño), sin embargo su confusión crece por momentos... hasta que se percata de que ambos se están refiriendo a conceptos muy distintos.- Espera, espera, ¿qué? ¿Cómo que _entrada_? ¿De qué estás hablando? -inquiere de inmediato, interrumpiendo la explicación del humano. Es absurdo, pero todo apunta a que Viktor, un biólogo con supuestas nociones básicas acerca del funcionamiento del cuerpo humano, le está insinuando que tiene un órgano capaz de proporcionarle placer dentro del culo. ¿Habla en serio? No, no se lo cree, porque penetrar con algo más grueso que un meñique tan delicado orificio debía resultar muy doloroso, por no mencionar las secuelas que una erección media podría causarle en los intestinos. Definitivamente, Viktor le está tomando el pelo. No existe otra explicación.- Ah, estás de broma. Me estás vacilando, ¿verdad? -Yuuri chasquea la lengua y niega con la cabeza. Ha estado muy cerca de convencerle, pero es una sirena más avispada de lo que aparenta y ha evitado caer en la trampa, ¡ahora Viktor no podrá reírse de él! A menos que no pretendiera reírse, ni pretendiera bromear, ni pretendiera engañarle. La intensidad del rubor que le cruza el rostro no es algo que pueda fingirse, ¿cierto? Era una reacción involuntaria, fruto de la vergüenza, la emoción, la timidez o el _pudor_. Yuuri deja escapar un jadeo cuando se percata de que el biólogo le estaba hablando en serio. De inmediato se cubre ambas mejillas con las manos, iluminándose hasta la punta de las orejas ante el insólito descubrimiento de que los humanos, por alguna razón, disfrutaban follando por el culo.- Viktor, eso es un agujero de _salida_ , no para meter la polla -le suelta, llevándose una escandalizada palma al pecho. No pretende humillar al humano ni criticarlo por sus decisiones, pero él mismo ha dicho que carecía de la flexibilidad y lubricación natural de una vagina, ¡así que semejante práctica podía ser muy peligrosa!- ¿Por qué? ¿Es placentero? ¿No te duele? ¿No es sucio? -pregunta, dejando escapar cada cuestión a la velocidad que adopta el agua atravesando las compuertas de una presa abierta sin filtro ni vergüenza.- ¿Qué quieres decir con cosas suav--? -Yuuri grita y se cubre la cara con las palmas al recordar cierto artilugio escondido en la mesita junto a la cama de Viktor. Aquello, sin duda alguna, no era un amuleto.-

-Viktor entorna los ojos y observa a la sirena con cierta cautela. Comienza a pensar que ha habido un malentendido entre ambos, y por desgracia no tarda demasiado en ver confirmados sus temores. Ah, ¡qué desastre! ¡Tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso a la hora de hablar de ese tipo de cosas! Puede que para los hombres como él fuera normal hablar del sexo anal, ya que al fin y al cabo era una práctica placentera y perfectamente válida si se hacía con cuidado, pero una criatura que solo utilizaba ese orificio para, en fin, llevar a cabo las acciones fisionómicas, debía encontrarlo extremadamente raro, por no decir _asqueroso_. De pronto, el biólogo se siente atravesado por una dolorosa punzada; lo último que quiere es que Yuuri piense de él que es sucio o repugnante, así que llega a verse tentado por la idea de decirle que, en efecto, le está gastando una broma. Sería mentira, pero serviría para ponerle fin a la conversación, que se vuelve incómoda por momentos-. N-no es verdad, se pueden hacer las dos cosas... -replica conforme puede. El sexo anal no era sucio, y mucho menos doloroso, ¡la clave estaba en la preparación! Además, si la naturaleza no quería que los hombres se dieran por culo, ¿por qué les había puesto el punto G allí dentro? Él no tenía la culpa de que recibir una buena polla entre las nalgas le hiciera ver estrellitas de colores. ¡Yuuri tenía que aceptar que, en los humanos, no era nada extraño, y mucho menos un motivo para escandalizarse!-. ¡Es agradable y romántico! -exclama pues, cubriéndose el rostro con los antebrazos. Tiene tanta vergüenza que, de haber podido, habría pedido que se lo tragara la tierra. ¡No quería que Yuuri lo mirara como si fuera un bicho raro, y mucho menos cuando se estaba esforzando por hablarle de sus intimidades!-. Olvídalo -le pide al final, con voz temblorosa y ahogada. Había cosas en las que eran demasiado distintos, al fin y al cabo, y puede que lo más inteligente fuera fingir que no había ocurrido nada-. No pasa nada si te resulta raro, solo... solo olvídalo.

-Lo último que a Yuuri se le ocurriría en ese instante sería juzgar a Viktor por gozar de que le diesen por culo. Intenta comprender, incluso, que para el humano resultase una práctica tan placentera como podía serlo una mamada bien realizada, pero hay motivos evidentes, más allá de todo posible y dolorosísimo desgarro, por los que la sirena se queda de lo más consternada. Está muy lejos de considerar el sexo anal como una perversión de la especie humana, pero tiene muchas preguntas, y Viktor parece tan avergonzado que Yuuri comienza a temer que se niegue a resolvérselas. Oh, ¡no pretendía alterarlo! Lo que sucede es que, en fin, entre los suyos nadie acostumbra a estimular un agujerito tan pequeño durante el sexo; si en los humanos, en cambio, era diferente y agradable, ¡entonces no había nada de malo! Yuuri incluso se aventuraría a regalarle un masaje en esa próstata de la que le ha hablado (con instrucciones previas y, por supuesto, sin hacer uso de sus garras), sin embargo se abstendrá de sugerirlo en caso de que al biólogo le cuase un bochorno irremediable.- No, no, Viktor. Lo siento. No quería-- No pretendía-- No pasa nada, no es raro, ¡está bien! -le promete, acariciando los brazos que Viktor emplea a modo de escudo. Las orejas de Yuuri se agachan con preocupación, temiendo haber metido la pata con su escandalosa reacción. Es decir, ¿puede culparle? Acaba de enterarse de que su dulce biólogo hace uso de un agujerito no destinado a la penetración para tener sexo, ¿acaso no está en su derecho de llevarse una buena sorpesa? Aunque, cuanto más piensa en ello, más natural le parece. Tenían cuerpos distintos, se complacían de maneras diferentes y, además, la especie humana contaba con una maquinaria genital individual por persona, al contrario que las sirenas, por lo que Yuuri no es más raro que Viktor por no gozar de la penetración anal. Si Viktor le asegura que es, en fin, _romántico_ , no será la sirena quien cuestione sus palabras.- Te creo, de verdad -susurra, todo sinceridad. Lo que no quiere es que Viktor comience a evitarle o se cierre en banda, ignorando un asunto que Yuuri no podrá olvidar. Ha dicho que quiere aprender a complacerle y lo primero que el humano le ha mencionado ha sido la próstata, ¿no? Lo cual significa que Viktor disfruta abriéndose de piernas, por eso Yuuri está dispuesto a escucharle, poniendo en práctica lo que haga falta con tal de hacer feliz al biólogo en el sentido más íntimo de todos.- Es, uhm, ¿placentero? -le pregunta, tratando de encaminar la conversación hacia la normalización del asunto.- ¿Es... flexible?

-Viktor no había mencionado el asunto de la próstata para que Yuuri se sintiera obligado a utilizarla a la hora de complacerlo, simplemente le parecía un elemento a destacar en la sexualidad masculina. Hacía unos años, el placer prostático estaba envuelto en un aura de tabú y perversión, pero últimamente se estaba poniendo de moda incluso entre las parejas heterosexuales. ¿Por qué no aprovechar un elemento que te ayudaba a descubrir nuevos modos de disfrutar en la cama? No era nada malo, y a Viktor le gustaba porque le ayudaba a sentirse más físicamente unido a sus pareja que una simple paja. Había algo muy especial en eso de penetrar y ser penetrado, así que resultaba natural que disfrutara con ello-. ¿Seguro...? -pregunta el biólogo, que separa los brazos para observar a Yuuri. La sirena no debía sentirse forzada a nada, ni siquiera a hablar del tema, si le desagradaba o se le antojaba demasiado extraño. Viktor aún está considerando la idea de olvidarlo todo y buscar otro tema de conversación, pero las preguntas que le lanza su amigo lo ayudan a convencerse de que tiene genuino interés en el asunto del sexo anal-. Es muy placentero -responde al fin, ruborizándose de nuevo-. Aunque no se parece al placer que se obtiene por los genitales, sino que es más lento e intenso -si tuviera que hacer una comparación, Viktor diría que correrse con la polla era similar a explotar, mientras que correrse con el culo era como arder desde dentro hacia afuera-. También es flexible, aunque hay que prepararlo para que no duela. Se necesita mucho lubricante, y también, uh, _dilatación_. Para eso pueden utilizarse los dedos o incluso algún instrumento especial -explica el biólogo, considerando que "instrumento especial" suena más sofisticado que "juguete sexual". Ya había pasado mucha vergüenza, no podría sobrevivir en caso de que tuviera que explicar qué eran los plugs y los vibradores-. Lo normal es meter tres dedos antes de... usar algo más grande -cielos, Viktor no se puede creer que esté explicándole ese tipo de cosas a la sirena, pero el caso es que cuanto más habla, más le cuesta ignorar la quemazón que comienza a sentir en el trasero. El neopreno es tan apretado que se cuela entre sus nalgas y le presiona los testículos-. El cuerpo se acostumbra cuando lo haces varias veces, así que se va volviendo más fácil y placentero... -añade por último. La preparación siempre era importante, pero una vez perdías el miedo y aprendías dónde golpear para estimular la próstata, resultaba más sencillo dejarse llevar por el placer-.

-Yuuri nunca había visto a Viktor tan colorado. La vergüenza que el pobre biólogo tenía que estar sufriendo ahora mismo debía ser inmensa, y lo cierto es que Yuuri no puede sino sentirse culpable por haber abordado el tema con un dramatismo que no merecía, en especial cuando no le parecía desagradable en absoluto (a fin de cuentas, Viktor no le había forzado a realizar nada que no quisiera, sino que solo había mencionado la ubicación de la próstata). Era extraño, sí, al menos desde su punto de vista, pero no repugnante. Lo importante ahora, pese a lo que Yuuri pueda opinar al respecto, es que le produce mucha curiosidad, por eso relaja la tensión acumulada en las membranas de sus orejas y se inclina a escuchar con atención. Mentiría si dijese que no le alivia descubrir que no solo existía un método para facilitar la penetración, dilatando el agujerito con alguna sustancia lubricante y mucha paciencia, sino que el propio cuerpo humano poseía la suficiente flexibilidad como para soportar los empujones de una polla erecta tan grande como la del propio Viktor. El descubrimiento deja a la sirena sintiéndose considerablemente más tranquila, por lo que termina acomodándose sobre el regazo del biólogo a medida que éste se explica, aludiendo a lo que Yuuri intuye que se tratan de penes sintéticos con los que darse placer en soledad, como el que Viktor esconde junto a la cama. Ah, ahora todo encaja. El propio Viktor, además, le había comentado que hacía mucho tiempo que no encontraba pareja, por lo que la sirena comprende que hubiese recurrido al uso de una polla artificial en momentos de ferviente deseo, pero nadie a quien amar sobre la cama. Vaya, pensándolo de ese modo se le antoja una situación un poco triste. Aunque ha de reconocer que existe algo realmente excitante en visualizar al biólogo, con sus ojitos relucientes y mejillas sonrojadas, separándose las nalgas antes de acoger una polla dura y lubricada en su interior, arañando las sábanas entre gemidos y sollozos antes de derramar su viscosa semilla sobre la ropa de la cama.- Oh. -Yuuri traga saliva, parpadea y asiente, agitando la cabeza para dar a entender que ha estado prestando atención en lugar de fantaseando con separarle las piernas.- Así... suena mucho mejor -admite, esbozando una sonrisa tímida pero notablemente más tranquila.- Pensaba que lo hacías de golpe. A lo bruto, ya sabes -le cuenta, llevando los dedos a rascarse la nuca.- No usaré esto -promete a Viktor entonces mostrándole sus puntiagudas zarpas, comprendiendo ahora el susto que le causó a su querido humano al sugerir la idea de darle un _masaje_ con semejantes dagas sobresaliendo de sus dedos.-

-Yuuri no parece mostrar signos de alarma o extrañeza tras haber recibido la nueva dosis de información, así que Viktor respira con alivio y se relaja poco a poco. Cielos, ¿de verdad había pensado que los humanos se penetraban a lo bruto, sin ningún tipo de preparación ni preliminares? ¡Ni que fueran unas bestias! Además, aquello era algo muy importante, imprescindible diría Viktor, y no solo en el sexo anal. El biólogo solo podía sentir pena por aquellas personas que se limitaban a ir al grano en los encuentros íntimos, ya que se perdían la parte más divertida de todas. El coqueteo, la insinuación, los primeros síntomas del deseo aflorando en el cuerpo de tu amante... sin eso, las relaciones eran aburridas e insulsas, ¡no tenían ningún tipo de emoción!-. Sirena tontorrona... -susurra el biólogo, y si bien emplea las mismas palabras que antes, las pronuncia en un tono muy distinto. Yuuri le ha hecho pasar muchísima vergüenza a lo largo de los últimos minutos, pero se tomará la revancha en cuanto tenga oportunidad. Por ahora, Viktor atrapa la mano que le muestra la sirena y se la aproxima a la boca con el fin de posar un puñado de diminutos besos entre sus finos y perlados nudillos. Sí, aquellas garras jamás podrían masajearle la próstata (no sin provocarle un desgarro, al menos), pero eran capaces de erizarle la piel a base de caricias, y eso era más que suficiente. Se suponía que las extremidades de la sirena eran capaces de matar, y sin embargo le habían entregado ternura y placer-. Por cierto, ¿eso quiere decir que estás pensando en utilizar otra cosa para darme un masaje...? -murmura Viktor, juguetón y atrevido, antes de separar los labios y atrapar una de las duras garras de Yuuri entre los dientes. No está hablando en serio, solo quiere que la sirena vuelva a ruborizarse, pues está increíblemente bonita cuando se le iluminan las mejillas. ¡Había llegado su turno de pasar un poquito de vergüenza!-. Qué descarado, Yuuri -añade, y si aprieta la cola de la criatura entre los muslos, lo hace traicionado por sus propios deseos-.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como era de esperar, el espacio íntimo que les ofrece la cueva convierte en imposible que estos dos tortolitos sean capaces de mantener las manos quietas cinco míseros minutos.

-Yuuri deja escapar un puchero cuando Viktor vuelve a referirse a él como una _sirena tontorrona_ , encogiéndose de hombros a medida que se frota una de sus relucientes mejillas iluminadas. Si se abstiene de sacarle la lengua en un burlón ademán es porque el biólogo sabe engatusarle mejor que nadie, tomándole de la mano cual zalamero para besarle los nudillos con una dulzura que está a punto de derretir el tontorrón corazoncito de la sirena. Ah, la especie humana nunca dejará de sorprenderle; ¡incluso durante el sexo tenían que ser creativos! ¿Qué será lo próximo con respecto a la intimidad entre los terrestres que Viktor le enseñe? Cree que no puede esperar a descubrirlo. Por ahora, pese a la curiosidad que hierve en su interior, todo lo que a Yuuri le interesa es lo que concierne al placer de su Viktor, pues es el único humano al que le interesa mimar. Así que, en efecto, el chistoso del biólogo está en lo cierto cuando se atreve a incitarlo con la mención al masaje, aunque las escamas bioluminiscentes de Yuuri reluzcan cual mapa de estrellas sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo ante sus descaradas palabras.- Has sido tú el que ha mencionado las cosas suaves que te metes por el culo -le responde, frunciendo despacito el ceño. Después, con gesto atrevido, usa la yema del pulgar para acariciar el carnoso labio inferior de su querido y coqueto amigo antes de inclinarse a besarle el pómulo. El rostro ajeno se siente arder sobre sus labios; era absolutamente encantador. Además, esos apretones que los poderosos muslos de Viktor le están regalando en las caderas no hacen más que revolucionarle el corazón y calentarle el vientre, así que es cuestión de tiempo que Yuuri comience a jadear despacito, ansioso por devorarse al hombre que tiene atrapado bajo el peso de su cola... y por continuar con el interrogatorio nacido de la genuina curiosidad.- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que usas? ¿Los dedos? -le pregunta, interesado y perverso a partes iguales. Le interesa mucho descubrir el método favorito que emplea Viktor a la hora de, en fin, alcanzarse la próstata. ¿Dónde la tendrá? ¿Estará lejos, será difícil de alcanzar? ¿Por eso el tamaño de la polla violeta que se topó en el cajón era tan grande? Ah, basta, ¡no puede encaminar sus pensamientos por tan peligrosa ruta!- ¿Te los metes como me los metiste ayer a mí? -le ronronea, y esta vez no se molesta en ocultar la candente malicia que le vibra en la voz.-

-Resulta natural que Viktor sienta el rostro ardiendo, ya que tiene a la criatura más bonita y sensual del mundo encima de su cuerpo. Yuuri era adorable, cuco y precioso, pero cuando echaba mano de su faceta más maliciosa, su erotismo se afilaba hasta el punto de resultar demoledor. El brillo de sus escamas, además, hace que el biólogo se sienta como una boba polilla hipnotizada por la luz. No importa la de veces que se fije en sus patrones bioluminiscentes, pues siempre lo fascinan del mismo modo-. Sí, los dedos funcionan bastante bien... -reconoce, comenzando a perder la vergüenza. Tampoco tenía mucho sentido mostrarse pudoroso con Yuuri, a decir verdad-. Aunque la forma de moverlos es algo distinta cuando se trata de una vagina -reconoce. Viktor tenía muchísima práctica masturbándose con los dedos, pero quedó como un auténtico negado la primera vez que intentó utilizarlos para explorar el interior de Yuuri (¡incluso le hizo daño!). Las diferencias, a pesar de ser bastante sutiles, eran importantes, y podían marcar el límite entre el placer y la incomodidad. Por suerte, el biólogo fue capaz de identificarlas y hacer disfrutar a la sirena. Se siente muy orgulloso de ello, pero está seguro de que hay otras formas de darle placer que aún no ha descubierto. Impulsado por ese pensamiento, Viktor se incorpora ligeramente, apoyándose sobre un codo, y usa la mano libre para acariciar uno de los cucos pezones de la sirena. Al principio lo hace despacio, casi como si se hubiera topado con él por accidente, pero luego lo cubre con el dedo pulgar y comienza a masajearlo en círculos, ejerciendo una ligera presión con el fin de estimularlo. El biólogo no sabe si las sirenas consideran los pezones como un punto erógeno, pero solo tiene un modo de descubrirlo-. ¿Te gustaría que te hiciera una demostración? -pregunta entonces, retomando el tema de la masturbación anal, mientras busca la mirada de Yuuri. Él también sabía ser malicioso cuando las circunstancias lo exigían, y no pensaba quedarse atrás-.

-Yuuri atiende en silencio, tragando saliva pesadamente una vez Viktor confirma que, en efecto, utiliza los dedos para masturbarse. Prometió que no lo juzgaría pero, ah, desde su perspectiva se le antoja una imagen de lo más morbosa y es cuestión de tiempo que sufra un vahído entre los brazos del biólogo, porque nada podría haber preparado a la sirena para imaginar al hombre de sus sueños hundiéndose los dedos en un agujerito tan estrecho para darse placer. Sus pupilas, reluciendo de puro interés, se dilatan a medida que Viktor se explica, tan concentrado en el rubor que cubre las níveas mejillas del humano que está a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer de su regazo cuando éste se incorpora a sobetearle un pezón. El muy condenado ha acertado al deducir que se trataba de una zona erógena, pues Yuuri responde exhalando un débil jadeo y dejando caer los párpados bajo el estimulante manoseo en su pezón. Después, expresando su deleite hacia las caricias, trina y canturrea despacito, haciendo descender una mano hasta alcanzar el rincón donde el neopreno estruja los genitales del humano. Podría desgarrar la tela, pero sabe que no sería buena idea; el traje protege a Viktor de la fría temperatura del agua, y no querría que enfermase o sufriese una hipotermia por culpa de su perverso capricho por verle la polla. Aún así, el humano parece igual de dispuesto a desnudarse, a juzgar por la propuesta que arroja a continuación para sorpresa de Yuuri.- _Sí_ -responde de inmediato, sin pararse a reflexionar acerca del lubricante, ni acerca del método, ni del lugar donde se encuentran. No le importa la humedad que cubre el suelo, solo la perspectiva de presenciar los dedos de Viktor hincándose repetidas veces entre sus nalgas hasta alcanzar el orgasmo. Oh, la sola idea basta para dejar el corazón de la sirena palpitando a cien por hora y lo peor es que deberá fastidiarse, porque la longitud de sus garras es todo lo que le impide explorar el trasero de Viktor por sí mismo en lugar de limitarse a observar.- P-Pero, espera, ¿ahora? ¿Aquí mismo? -inquiere de pronto, abandonando su trance por un breve instante de lucidez.- La roca es dura y fría. ¿Estarás cómodo? -le pregunta, más bajito y algo confuso, ya que duda que el biólogo haya empaquetado sustancias lubricantes en su mochila. En lo que a Yuuri respecta, no podía haber previsto que aquella conversación sucedería.-

-Viktor acompaña el trino de la sirena con una suave risita de satisfacción. La reacción que le ha arrancado al toquetearle el pezón es realmente encantadora, y eso que a penas ha comenzado. No es que quiera presumir, pero ese tipo de cosas se le dan bastante bien, así que su preciosa sirenita puede ir preparándose para recibir el masaje pectoral más placentero de su vida-. Vaya, ni siquiera te lo has pensado, ¿hm? -murmura el biólogo, que no puede sino sorprenderse por la directa respuesta que le ha dado su amigo. ¿De verdad quería ver cómo se metía los dedos hasta alcanzar el orgasmo? ¿Ya no consideraba que fuera algo raro? Su tolerante comportamiento merece un premio, piensa Viktor, que presiona el adorable pezón de la sirena entre los dedos pulgar e índice antes de sonreír-. Es un sitio bonito -comenta como toda respuesta a las dudas de Yuuri, encogiéndose de hombros. Ah, ¡si es que encima se preocupaba por él! Era un auténtico cielo, y ese es el motivo de que el biólogo quiera no solo satisfacer su curiosidad, sino también brindarle un momento que no pueda olvidar nunca, ni siquiera cuando tenga que marcharse de la costa japonesa para viajar a mares más lejanos-. Solo necesito lubricante -añade, mordisqueándose el labio. Tal y como piensa Yuuri, Viktor no se ha traído ningún bote de lubricante en la mochila (¡jamás habría esperado que pudiera tener un segundo encuentro íntimo con la sirena!), pero eso no supondrá un problema-. Creo que sé donde puedo conseguir un poco... -el biólogo, cuya vergüenza ha sido reemplazada por una salvaje expectación, enarca una ceja en gesto pícaro y baja la mano para alcanzar el inicio de la cola de la sirena. Sus dedos palpan a ciegas, pero no tarda demasiado en encontrar esa fina brecha que señala la entrada a su vagina. Lo único que tiene que hacer es conseguir que Yuuri se excite para él, así su coño se abrirá como una flor y comenzará a chorrear como lo hizo anoche-. No te importa que lo compartamos, ¿verdad? -murmura Viktor, que termina por incorporarse un poco más con el fin de atrapar uno de los pezones ajenos entre los labios. Está seguro que podrá ganarse los resbaladizos jugos de Yuuri si mima su pecho a conciencia, así que no escatima a la hora de emplear la lengua y ejercer succión sobre su aureola de color rosa-.

-Yuuri cree sufrir un cortocircuito cuando advierte las intenciones de Viktor en cuanto al modo de obtener lubricante. Allí, entre los cálidos brazos del biólogo, la sirena se derrite y se funde invadida por la electrizante anticipación, contemplando los labios ajenos cerrarse en torno a su pezón antes de sentir los dedos de Viktor alcanzarle el delicado orificio que se abre entre sus labios vaginales. Viktor le ha mostrado ternura y afecto, le ha enseñado lo que era el cariño en la intimidad, pero es ahora el arrollador erotismo de sus gestos lo que dejan a Yuuri temblando, incapaz de soportar la obscena sensualidad de sus ideas. Cielos, podría marearse; Viktor pretende utilizar sus propios fluidos para penetrarse y Yuuri no está del todo seguro cómo puede permanecer cuerdo. De seguir así, será cuestión de tiempo que comience a chorrear sobre los muslos del biólogo sin ningún tipo de control. Supone que es un intercambio justo, ¿no? La pasada noche el humano disfrutó de un inesperado espectáculo mientras la sirena se masturbaba en su cuarto, así que ahora le parece ideal que Viktor se abra de piernas y se meta los dedos en el culo para él, para su disfrute y deleite en aquella cueva.- N-No me importa -balbucea en respuesta, agachando la cabeza. Yuuri abre la palma y aprieta el bulto que comienza a marcarse entre las piernas de Viktor, grueso y caliente y perfecto para hacerle gritar su nombre a los cuatro vientos.- Es muy grande... -jadea, maravillado y apenas consciente de lo que ha dicho antes de que la punta de su propia polla comience a asomar, lenta y tímida, del interior de la vaina protectora. La postura sería fantástica en caso de que Yuuri quisiera hundirle la erección a Viktor en el trasero (algo que, sin la preparación adecuada, aún no sucederá), pero como el humano no parece situado en la posición óptima para alcanzarse el surco entre las nalgas, entonces la sirena decide dejarse caer a un lado, tumbándose sobre la roca encarando a Viktor con ojitos atentos y relucientes. Después lo besa. Toma el rostro de Viktor entre las manos y junta sus labios con dulzura y delicadeza, enroscando la cola en torno a las piernas del biólogo mientras éste le explora, le hunde los dedos y se une a él. No es que haya rechazado los mimos que Viktor estaba repartiendo en su pecho, pero hay algo en su forma de besar que ha convertido a Yuuri en un completo adicto sin remedio.-

-Viktor no está seguro de qué arrebato de inspiración le ha traído la idea de usar los fluidos de Yuuri para penetrarse el trasero, pero se siente bastante orgulloso por ello. La sirena, lejos de rechazar la propuesta, parece bastante cautivado por ella, hecho que solo sirve para incitar al biólogo, quien no deja de acariciar los labios exteriores de su vagina con suave insistencia. La entrada de Yuuri se vuelve cada vez más suave, y Viktor no tarda en sentir los primeros indicios de humedad en la punta de sus dedos. Ah, qué agujerito más encantador; Viktor se muerde el labio al comprobar que comienza a inflamarse gracias a sus caricias, abriéndose para dejar al descubierto un precioso y claro color azul. La sirena le había contado que jamás había tenido un compañero, así que supone que nadie ha tenido el honor de contemplarlo en su estado de excitación. Saber que ha sido el único en hincar los dedos en el interior de la sirena le provoca una abrasiva excitación que lo recorre de la cabeza a los pies, así que no puede esperar más antes de hundir el índice entre sus labios. El calor y la humedad que le envuelve el dígito viaja directamente hasta su polla, que comienza a endurecerse bajo el ajustado traje de neopreno. Viktor está a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto, pero la boca de Yuuri aparece para robarle no solo la capacidad del habla, sino también el aliento. Su sirenita era increíblemente tierna, ¿a caso no sabía que podía derretirle el corazón si continuaba siendo así de dulce?-. Yuuri... -murmura el biólogo, acompañando el nombre con un suspiro de placer. Viktor se dedica a contemplar a la siena de cerca durante un par de minutos, disfrutando de la intimidad del momento mientras continúa masajeándole el interior de la vagina, pero al final se ve tentado a bajar la mirada hacia ese punto en el que comienza a surgir la polla de su acompañante. Yuuri aún no la ha sacado del todo, por lo que parece pequeña y de lo más cuca, casi inofensiva. Viéndola así, nadie podría adivinar que la sirena posee un monstruo de dos palmos. Ah, demonios, Viktor comienza a salivar al recordarlo-. ¿Puedes controlarlo? -pregunta entonces, movido por la curiosidad-. ¿Puedes mantenerla dentro de la vaina cuando estás excitado, o sale aunque no quieras? -insiste, y le saca los dedos del coño para comenzar a frotarle el glande lentamente. Su objetivo inicial había sido el de conseguir lubricante, pero ahora que ha comenzado a jugar con los genitales de la sirena no cree que pueda detenerse-.

-Besar a Viktor era mágico. Yuuri se queda sin aliento al poco de hacer chocar sus labios con torpeza y anhelo, pero no se aparta, porque, aunque el humano no sea consciente de lo que está haciendo, acaba de atraparle en el más poderoso de los conjuros que la sirena haya presenciado jamás. La boca de Viktor era dulce y cariñosa, pero la pasión de la que era capaz deja a Yuuri vibrando de puro deleite, jadeando en busca de oxígeno y empapado ahí donde el biólogo le mete los dedos. Viktor ya no vacila a la hora de explorarle, aunque Yuuri sepa que aquélla era tan solo su segunda ocasión toqueteándole el coño a una sirena. Lo cierto es que esa confianza en sí mismo resulta encantadora y Yuuri no puede sino abalanzarse a besarlo de nuevo, buscando la cremallera del neopreno con el fin de bajársela por completo. No ha pasado por alto el modo en el que su querido humano observa el punto desde el que emerge su azulada y reluciente polla, palpitando ansiosa desde la base antes de que la mano ajena decida viajar a acariciarle el glande.- Ah. -Yuuri gime y canturrea bajito, concediéndose el lujo de cerrar los ojos para recrearse en el tacto que le ofrecen las suaves yemas de su amigo.- ¿Puedes-- Puedes tú relajar tu erección...? -le responde, dejando escapar una cálida risita. En realidad, no. Su miembro era retráctil, pero no en estado erecto. Mientras Yuuri estuviera excitado y su polla gruesa, dura y encharcada en sangre, no podría guardárselo, y es bien consciente de lo vulnerable que dicha incapacidad lo dejaría en mar abierto. Por eso su especie prefería copular y pasar el celo en una gruta cerrada. Una como aquella, sin ir más lejos. Después, la sirena vuelve a gemir, abrazando la cintura de Viktor antes de ocultar el rostro en la curva de su cuello.- Ah, quiero tocarte. ¿Me dejas? -le pide entre jadeos. Entonces conduce la mano al prominente bulto que se gasta el biólogo bajo el traje de neopreno, tan apretado que cualquiera diría que está a punto de reventarlo. Yuuri se relame los colmillos, sintiendo la vagina palpitar con una anticipación que, sintiéndolo mucho, hoy tampoco saciará.- Eres muy bonito entre las piernas. Quítate esto.

-Viktor ahoga una risita y niega con la cabeza. Está bien, ya lo ha pillado: Yuuri no puede mantener la polla guardada en caso de que se le ponga dura. Debe ser un auténtico fastidio, porque como las sirenas tampoco visten ropas que puedan ocultar su cuerpo, su excitación quedaría a la vista a la primera de cambio. Viktor había tenido varias erecciones en público a lo largo de su vida, y lo único que lo había salvado de quedar como un degenerado habían sido los pantalones. Para él, ir por el mundo desprovisto de cualquier prenda sería una experiencia terrible y bochornosa, pero Yuuri, como el resto de miembros de su especie, debe estar perfectamente acostumbrado. Además, ¡la ropa le resultaría muy incómoda para nadar, y taparía las hermosas luces de su cuerpo!-. Oh... -Viktor está a punto de sufrir un vahído cuando siente que la polla de Yuuri comienza a deslizarse entre sus dedos, creciendo en tamaño y longitud a medida que sale de la vaina. Es un espectáculo increíble, y bastante erótico también. De pronto, el biólogo piensa en lo mucho que le gustaría pegar los labios a la obertura de la sirena y permitir que su miembro fuera desplegándose hacia las profundidades de su garganta. Está casi seguro de que no hay boca humana capaz de albergar semejante miembro, ¡pero Viktor se atragantaría gustosamente en el intento!-. Dame un momento, es un poco difícil de quitar... -responde frente a la insistencia de Yuuri, ruborizándose una vez más. Si hubiera sabido que las cosas iban a terminar así en la cueva, se habría vestido con algo más sencillo. El biólogo tiene que incorporarse y ponerse de rodillas para pelear con las mangas del neopreno, y para cuando por fin consigue sacarse los pantalones por los tobillos y arrojar la prenda a un lado, se encuentra jadeando a causa del esfuerzo. No había sido el streaptease más sensual de su vida, eso desde luego, así que esboza una sonrisa tímida y usa los brazos para cubrir su desnudez de forma casual. Yuuri lo había visto desnudo en la ducha, pero ahora se encontraban en una situación muy distinta, y él tenía una erección-. Tu concepción de las cosas bonitas es bastante curiosa... -murmura, convencido de que la sirena es la primera criatura en considerar que los genitales humanos son bonitos. ¡Si ni siquiera podían brillar como los suyos!-.

-Yuuri se estira sobre la roca y bate las pestañas armado de coquetería cuando Viktor se aparta y se incorpora, dedicándole así la más torpe pero encantadora danza de cortejo que nadie había realizado nunca frente a la sirena. No pierde el tiempo y usa los dedos para rodearse la polla, ya húmeda, comenzando a acariciarse con pereza sin quitar la vista de encima al humano, cuyo esbelto, musculado y escultural cuerpazo queda expuesto ante Yuuri a medida que se quita el neopreno. Viktor está precioso con las mejillas teñidas de color rosa, jadeando despacito mientras se deshace de la única capa de ropa que protegía su (gorda, ardiente y erecta) anatomía desnuda de los curiosos ojitos de Yuuri. Cuando al fin arroja el traje a un lado, la sirena se relame los labios y fija la mirada en la erección con la que le apunta biólogo. Entonces se incorpora; Yuuri estira la espalda y deja escapar un suspiro, alzando una mano para acunar el muslo de Viktor con la palma antes de pegar los labios a su vientre.- Es suave y rosa. Adorable -ronronea, arrastrando la mano abierta hasta acoger entre las membranas la cálida y tierna nalga del humano. Después, en un irrefrenable arrebato caprichoso, le propina un apretón, llegando a clavar la punta de las garras en su carne apenas un instante. No le suelta el culo de inmediato, sino que le separa la nalga y se toma la libertad para palpar muy despacio ese suave, delicado y _prohibido_ agujerito oculto entre los glúteos con la yema del índice, ansioso por tantear aquello que jamás podrá explorar.- Como tú -susurra, y se inclina a besar la punta de su polla. La erección de Viktor se siente mucho más caliente de lo esperado contra los labios de Yuuri. La advierte húmeda, envuelta en un tentador aroma almizclado que le invita a separar los labios para acogerla entre las mejillas. No lo hace, pese a la cercanía y a la insistencia que vibra en sus adentros. Sucede que la sirena no está segura de ser capaz de tomar tan gruesa polla sin ahogarse y le avergonzaría quedar como una inepta frente a un hombre con experiencia, así que sonríe, aparta la mano del trasero de Viktor y cierra el puño en torno a su miembro.- ¿Cuántos orgasmos puedes tener? -le pregunta, frotándole la polla con insistente ritmo. Su textura de terciopelo se le antoja de lo más adictiva y cree que no podría cesar las caricias hasta, al menos, recibir la primera descarga de corrida sobre sus dedos. Una parte de Yuuri, pequeñita pero candente y, sobre todo, muy territorial, anhela pedirle que termine encima de él. No, no encima; _dentro_. Aprieta los dedos y acelera el ritmo de manera inconsciente al imaginarlo, echándose a fantasear con la salada esencia de Viktor manchándole el coño, penetrándole, atravesándole, germinando en su vientre en forma de su primera camada. La idea acelera tanto a Yuuri que termina por cerrar con fuerza el puño en torno a la polla del biólogo, como si una mayor fricción fuese a exprimirle antes la corrida de los huevos.-

-Viktor contiene la respiración cuando Yuuri se aproxima a él; la expectación lo mantiene tenso durante un instante, pero no porque esté a disgusto con la situación, sino todo lo contrario. Había transcurrido más de un año desde la última vez que estuvo desnudo frente a otra persona, pero la sirena lo mira con tanto anhelo que le resulta muy fácil sentirse deseado. Sentir sus manos (y sus garras) sobre la tierna carne de su trasero basta para que se vea poseído por un estremecimiento que agita todo sus sistema nervioso-. _Uh_... -el biólogo es incapaz de contener el quejidito de necesidad que surge desde su garganta después de que Yuuri haya comenzado a toquetearle entre las nalgas. El ano le palpita de pura necesidad, pues está cansado de no recibir ningún tipo de atención, pero según parece va a volver a perder la batalla contra su polla, que parece despertar un interés particular en la sirena. A Viktor se le ruborizan hasta los hombros cuando Yuuri le besa el glande. Sus labios son tan suaves que el biólogo se ve consumido por el deseo de sentirlos por todo su cuerpo, pero no quiere que su compañero se vea forzado a nada-. ¿Tres? Quizá cuatro, pero eso sería muy... muy intenso... -responde Viktor entre jadeos, ya que la masturbación que le regala Yuuri comienza a dejarlo sin aliento en los pulmones. El biólogo se ve obligado a apoyarse sobre los hombros de la sirena para no perder el equilibrio, pero lo que comienza siendo una fricción de lo más placentera termina por convertirse en un roce demasiado ardiente. Yuuri va muy deprisa, lo aprieta demasiado, y Viktor no quiere correrse de forma abrupta y precipitada-. Espera, espera -le pide pues a la sirena, y baja una mano para sujetarle la muñeca-. Me aprietas demasiado -añade, mordisqueándose el labio. No es que desprecie las atenciones de Yuuri ni mucho menos, pero su polla no puede soportar tanta insistencia. Al final, Viktor atrapa el precioso rostro de la sirena entre las manos y se inclina para posar un empalagoso besito sobre sus labios-. No tenemos prisa. Aquí estamos solo tú y yo, este rincón es nuestro -le recuerda, decidido a aplacar la impaciencia que parece haber poseído a la criatura, antes de volver a recostarse sobre el liso suelo de piedra. Si se tumban el uno junto al otro, Viktor también podrá darle placer a Yuuri-.

-Así que hasta cuatro orgasmos. _Cuatro_. Incluso en estándares subacuáticos aquello era todo un aguante de campeonato. Yuuri enseguida alcanza la conclusión de que Viktor y él estaban hechos el uno para el otro, diseñados para complementarse como dos piezas únicas de un rompecabezas. La respuesta del humano rocía a Yuuri con una magnífica sensación de regocijo que le eriza la piel y le ilumina las escamas, llegando a jadear antes de que le advierta de que se está pasando con los restregones en su polla. Yuuri se ve forzado a abandonar de cuajo sus fantasías para detener el vaivén de su mano, negando aturdido con la cabeza antes de recibir los dulces labios del humano en forma del más encantador de los besitos.- Perdona, ah... -musita, demasiado abochornado como para reconocer en alto la clase de lascivos ensueños que su imaginación había comenzado a forjar.- Me-- Me he dejado llevar. Por el entusiasmo -reconoce, frotándose la nuca con gesto tímido antes de dedicar una pequeña pero divertida sonrisa a su biólogo querido. Supone que denominar _entusiasmo_ al ferviente deseo que le burbujea en el vientre es una resumida forma de describirlo.- Y todo lo que me gustaría hacer contigo -añade después, jugando inquieto con los dedos sin llegar a acostarse junto a Viktor de inmediato. El motivo es muy simple: sus piernas le llaman la atención. Es la primera ocasión que tiene de observarlas detenidamente desde tan cerca, e igual que anoche permitió a Viktor sobetearle a placer su cola, decide que ahora acariciará desde los tobillos hasta las ingles del humano todo cuanto le apetezca. Le parecen muy elegantes. Son menos largas que su cola, pero supone que no necesita una mayor longitud para moverse rápido y ágil por tierra; son fuertes también, firmes, robustas y preciosas, tanto que la sirena no puede evitar regalarle una camino de besos desde la rodilla hasta el prominente hueso de la cadera.- Eres, uh, muy atractivo -le confiesa en un tenue pero seguro murmullo. Quizá se sonroje y no se atreva a mirarle a la cara mientras pronuncia las palabras, pero no son por ello menos sinceras.- ¿Prefieres que te toque más despacio? -le pregunta enseguida, rozándole la polla erguida con la membrana entre el dedo índice y el corazón. Ya que, por desgracia, no podría complacerle penetrándole con los dedos, entonces le gustaría mimarle de otro modo.-

-Lo cierto es que Viktor no tenía una máxima de orgasmos establecida, ya que todo dependía de lo excitado que se encontrara en el momento, de lo descansado que estuviera su cuerpo y de la actividad sexual que hubiera tenido los días anteriores. Cuando llevaba varios días sin correrse y estaba en compañía de alguien que sabía cómo tratar su cuerpo, el biólogo podía alcanzar el orgasmo unas tres veces, e incluso un par más sin eyaculación. Necesitaba intervalos de descanso e hidratación durante semejantes sesiones, claro, pero eso no solía ser un inconveniente-. Me haces cosquillas... -Viktor sonríe y se mordisquea el labio cuando la sirena comienza a acariciarle las piernas, aunque se asegura de liberar un suspiro de placer para dejar claro que las cosquillas que siente ahora no tienen nada que ver con las que lo habían torturado antes. Nadie le había besado las piernas de aquella manera, pero supone que a Yuuri le resultan demasiado curiosas como para pasarlas por alto. Ah, las caricias sobre los muslos se sienten tan bien que el biólogo separa las piernas sin darse cuenta, incitado por el íntimo contacto-. Gracias -susurra, conmovido por el halago que le dedica Yuuri-: Tú también. Eres precioso -añade, incapaz de aguantarse las palabras. Era la segunda vez que tenía a la sirena excitada y brillante frente a él, pero aún no se había acostumbrado a ser testigo de semejante belleza-. S-sí, más despacio sería perfecto, Yuuri -Viktor asiente con vehemencia y estira los brazos hacia la sirena. Lo sentía mucho por ella, pero no le gustaba limitarse a recibir sin entregar nada a cambio. La piedra del suelo está fría, y el biólogo quiere sentir el calor de su acompañante-. Acércate un poco más -le pide por lo tanto, y separa las rodillas para hacerle hueco entre ellas. Viktor podría marearse al ver la polla de Yuuri tan cerca de su entrada, pero es un riesgo que está dispuesto a correr-. Tu lubricante tiene que caer sobre mí... -le recuerda además, ya que de otro modo no podrá meterse los dedos en el trasero-.

-Yuuri remueve las aletas con gesto coqueto cuando Viktor le devuelve el halago, dejando escapar una risa dulce y cristalina mientras le masajea el glande con la palma. Lo hace despacio, tal y como desea el humano, jugando con la humedad que le brota desde la uretra. Los labios de Yuuri se separan en un jadeo, haciendo asomar la punta de la lengua en un sordo anhelo por recoger el viscoso fluido que las continuas caricias ordeñan de Viktor. Su corazón se desboca, sus mejillas arden y pronto la velocidad de sus palpitaciones viaja hacia los surcos de su miembro, el más sensible punto de toda su erección. Es como si ésta se estuviera quejando por la ausencia de atenciones, así que la sirena aprovecha la cercanía que entonces exige el biólogo para restregar su polla contra la de Viktor, frotándose sin pudor una vez ha encontrado la postura más cómoda entre las piernas de su amigo.- ¿Caer...? _Oh_. -balbucea, sorprendido por la súbita comprensión de lo que Viktor pretende.- Oh, claro, sí, uh... Sí. -Yuuri asiente, consciente de que ha comenzado a brillar sin control como una tonta sirena en celo. Ah, pero, ¿será capaz de producir tanto flujo como para mojar lo suficiente al humano entre las nalgas? Quizá lo consiga, si comienza a masturbarse con idéntico frenesí al que le poseyó anoche. De acuerdo, debe ponerse, entonces, manos a la obra, y nunca mejor dicho. Yuuri se inclina a besuquear la mandíbula de su humano favorito comenzando a mecer las caderas, presionando su erección contra la cálida y durísima polla de Viktor mientras le sostiene por los muslos, manteniéndolo en su sitio. El ritmo es torpe y resbaladizo, arrancando una suave carcajada de la sirena que va a morir contra el cuello del biólogo antes de comenzar a gemir, cebándose con la sensación que le regala el glande de Viktor cada vez que se restriega contra las estrías de su sensible erección.- ¡Ah! -Yuuri se tensa, arañando la piedra. Entre las piernas, el humano se siente muy mojado, pero no requiere agachar la cabeza para comprobar de dónde procede el exceso de lubricación. Está tan abierto, tan húmedo y tan receptivo que sería cuestión de un mero empujón tener a Viktor hundido hasta la base en su interior.-

-Viktor llega a sentirse impresionado por la satisfacción que lo invade cuando Yuuri se inclina sobre él. Eso es, eso es justo lo que necesita, tener a la sirena muy cerca de él, poder abrazarla mientras mecen sus cuerpos y se empapan de lubricante. El exceso de humedad no tarda en provocar un obsceno chasquido que se repite cada vez que rozan sus pelvis; Yuuri no podría haber escogido una mejor forma de entregarle sus fluidos, porque Viktor cree que se muere del gusto cada vez que sus pollas se restriegan. Son distintos en tamaño y forma, eso es evidente, pero no evita que encajen perfectamente, casi como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Ah, ese pensamiento es ñoño y ridículo, pero consigue que Viktor se derrita y decida cruzar los tobillos tras la cola de la sirena, abrazándola así con las piernas-. No pares -le pide, pues aunque no tenía el objetivo de alcanzar el orgasmo de ese modo, siente demasiado placer como para querer detenerlo. Espera que Yuuri esté disfrutando tanto como él, aunque eso es algo que puede dar por sentado mientras escucha sus gemidos, que rebotan entre las paredes de la cueva y se mezclan con los suyos propios-. ¡No pares...! -repite el biólogo, que se dedica a repartir besos sobre la frente y la sien de su sirena, haciendo así gala del afecto que siente por ella. No puede dejar de jadear, y al final decide elevar la cadera del suelo para contribuir a los sinuosos movimientos que dirige Yuuri. Viktor, además, le rodea el torso con los brazos, aunque comete el error de dejarse llevar más de la cuenta. Están tan resbaladizos que, al estrechar a la sirena, el biólogo provoca que se deslice ligeramente hacia arriba, de modo que su polla queda perfectamente alineada con la inflamada vagina de la criatura, que parece palpitar de puro anhelo. Viktor detiene el movimiento de sus caderas antes de meter la erección donde no debe, pero eso no impide que los suaves labios de Yuuri acaricien toda su extensión, regalándole una cálida oleada que está a punto de hacerle gritar de gozo-. L-lo siento -balbucea, dispuesto a dejar claro que no lo ha hecho adrede, y se remueve para volver a juntar su polla con la ajena-.

-Yuuri no tiene intenciones de parar en un futuro cercano. El placer le absorbe, le nubla el juicio y la vista, le ilumina las mejillas y las escamas que le cubren el cuello, hombros y pecho mientras agita la pelvis en su acelerada necesidad por cubrir a Viktor con su orgasmo. Un hormigueo constante le recorre bajo la piel de las extremidades y allá donde le toca el humano, cuyos gemelos se advierten tan fuertes, tan caprichosos al abrazarle la cola, que en ese momento la sirena juraría convertirse en la criatura más dichosa de los océanos. Invadido por la felicidad, pues, separa los labios y comienza a cantar, colmando las caverna con el eco de una obscena melodía en la que elogia esa magnífica polla que vuelve a sorprenderlo al acariciarle la entrada de su vagina.- ¡Ah! -gime, interrumpiendo la canción para cubrirse la boca con la palma. Entonces, observando a Viktor de hito en hito, pues por un fugaz instante ha llegado a creer que pensaba penetrarle, Yuuri se relame los colmillos y estira la espalda, apoyando las dos manos a cada lado de la cabeza del humano. Disculpas aceptadas; ahora, que repita el travieso restregón que le ha regalado entre los labios.- Otra vez -demanda, acelerado y tembloroso, agitado por el terremoto del deseo.- Vuelve a hacer eso -repite, en caso de que a Viktor se le hayan obstruido los oídos con un tapón de sal marina. Después, vibrando con anticipación, la sirena se toma la libertad para sujetarle la polla y encajar su dura longitud entre los ardientes pliegues de su coño inflamado, meciéndose mientras gime, jadea, canta y vuelve a gemir. La situación es perfecta, y aún así Yuuri siente que se ahoga en un charco de pura frustración. La parte más salvaje e instintiva de su cuerpo anhela la unión carnal con el humano, sin embargo no se permite ceder ante el feroz deseo por sentir el grosor de su miembro abriéndose paso en su interior, porque duda estar preparado para la vulnerabilidad que el acto entraña. El afecto que estaba desarrollando por Viktor era de dimensiones colosales y no soportaría cometer un error fatal, por eso, pese al doloroso vacío que palpita en su necesitado agujerito, hace acopio de toda su capacidad de autocontrol para no desvirgarse allí mismo.-


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo entero de porno.

-Viktor jamás se habría atrevido a penetrar a Yuuri sin su expreso consentimiento (¡preferiría que se le cayera la polla antes de hacer algo parecido!), y es por eso que se apresura a alejarse de la vagina de la sirena. Ésta, sin embargo, parece tener algo distinto en mente, ya que vuelve a acomodar el miembro del biólogo contra sus labios, consiguiendo que éste se sacuda-. Esp-- -Viktor intenta detener a la criatura, pero antes de darse cuenta se ha vuelto incapaz de proferir nada más que gemidos extasiados. El coño de Yuuri está ardiendo y _chorreando_ sobre su polla, casi como si estuviera suplicándole que cambiara de posición para llenarlo de un único y certero empujón. Ah, ¿es que la sirena no se da cuenta de lo peligrosa que es esa posición? Un movimiento en falso y Viktor se deslizará hacia el interior de su empapada vagina sin pretenderlo siquiera-. Con cuidado... -es todo cuanto acierta a murmurar antes de que su raciocinio se vaya a tomar viento fresco. Las manos del biólogo alcanzan el trasero de la sirena y tiran de ella hacia abajo, buscando una fricción más intensa. Lo que está claro es que no tendrá problemas con la lubricación a la hora de meterse los dedos en el culo, ya que puede sentir los viscosos chorretones que caen sobre su pelvis y entre sus muslos. Yuuri debía estar muy excitado para liberar semejante cantidad de fluidos, y eso solo hace que Viktor se sienta más incitado a restregarse como un auténtico animalillo en celo-. Puedo sentir cómo palpitas... -ronronea junto al oído de la sirena, justo antes de sacar la lengua para lamer una de sus finas membranas. Ni siquiera sabe si Yuuri encontrará placenteras ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora mismo tampoco está en condiciones de pararse a pensarlo-. ¡Ah...! -Viktor, de repente, se encuentra peligrosamente cerca del orgasmo. La sirena lo vuelve loco, y no hay ni una sola cosa en ella que no se le antoje increíblemente erótica, así que tiene la sangre a punto de ebullición y la polla lista para estallar. Le gustaría preguntar si tiene permiso para correrse contra los genitales de Yuuri, pero no le da tiempo a hacerlo, pues antes de darse cuenta ya está salpicando las escamas de la sirena con un par de gruesos chorros de esperma mientras gimotea sin parar-.

-Yuuri se derrite, invadido por el morbo y poseído por un calor sofocante que le arrebata el aliento y le acelera el corazón. Palpita tan rápido que llega a creer que se le saldrá por la boca de un momento a otro, antes de perder el juicio y suplicar, entre canturreos y melodías, que Viktor le tome, le haga suyo, le marque y le posea. Yuuri evita actuar conforme al salvaje deseo que hierve en su interior por ser penetrado, pero eso no impide que tiemble, que se estremezca entre los brazos de su querido y perfecto biólogo mientras éste gime descontrolado contra su oreja. El frenesí que domina a Viktor se asemeja al propio que arrasa con la sirena, cuyos balanceos se tornan torpes y erráticos a medida que se restriega, pese a saber que el estímulo no será suficiente para alcanzar el clímax. Aún recibe roces muy agradables sobre los surcos de su erección, sin embargo ésta parece haber quedado relegada a un segundo plano mientras Yuuri vuelca su atención en restregar su viscoso agujerito contra la gorda, exquisita y perfecta polla de Viktor. El constante besuqueo en las finas membranas que parten de sus orejas lo deja vibrando de puro gozo ante el inesperado descubrimiento de su sensibilidad, una hasta ahora inexplorada, poco antes de inclinarse y comenzar a sollozar entre jadeos, maravillado, cuando el orgasmo del humano moja sus húmedos labios. Todo en Yuuri grita _sí, sí, sigue, fóllame, sigue_ , pero no se atreve. Es un cobarde que, sin embargo, desliza sin vergüenza los dedos entre los inflamados labios de su vagina para jugar con la corrida allí esparcida. _Es mía_ , canta, cerrando los ojos antes de hundirse un acaparador dígito empapado en semen.- Viktor… -jadea, ronco como una fiera en celo, antes de besarlo de nuevo. La fuerza de voluntad de la sirena resiste, pero no por mucho tiempo, así que busca distraerse con la boca de su amado con el fin de evitar ceder bajo la tentación de unirse a él de una vez por todas. El propósito de todo aquello era provocar a Yuuri para derramar sus fluidos sobre Viktor, ¿verdad?, porque Viktor ansiaba mostrarle su manera favorita de masturbarse, metiéndose los dedos en el culo hasta alcanzar un segundo orgasmo. ¿Cuánto lubricante, cuántos dedos y cuánta paciencia requeriría su trasero para soportar el diámetro de su miembro?, se pregunta la sirena antes de separar lo justo su rostro del ajeno, aturdida por la división entre sus antiguas ganas por abrirse el coño y dejarse follar, y las nuevas por voltear a Viktor sobre la roca y meterle la polla hasta hacerle gritar.-

-Viktor siente que la piedra que hay bajo su cuerpo deja de existir de repente y que se encuentra flotando en un vacío en el que solo existe el cuerpo de su encantadora sirenita. Las piernas no dejan de temblarle como un flan mientras se aferra a la cola de la criatura, mostrando así su deseo de que permanezcan juntos y no se separen ni un solo milímetro. El modo en el que Yuuri pronuncia su nombre consigue arrancarle un gemido de pura excitación que, sin embargo, va morir sobre los labios ajenos cuando éstos se ciernen sobre su boca. Viktor está aturdido después del orgasmo, así que los movimientos de su lengua son lánguidos y algo torpes, pero eso no evita que eche mano de todo su entusiasmo. No ha tenido suficiente de Yuuri, quiere mucho, mucho más de él, comenzando por un orgasmo que le deje el cuerpo empapado de fluidos. La sirena no se ha corrido, y eso es algo que piensa remediar cuanto antes-. Yuuri, Yuuri... -murmura, ansioso y vehemente, mientras toma a su compañero por los hombros y lo empuja sobre la piedra pulida. Va a chuparle la polla. Sí, eso es justo lo que va a hacer; va a meterse la preciosa y monumental polla de la sirena en la boca y va a conseguir que se corra aunque tenga que atragantarse en el proceso. Se muere de ganas por sentir su puntiagudo glande hinchándole las mejillas, estirándole la garganta y penetrándole la tráquea-. Mira cómo brillas... -susurra tras encaramarse sobre la sirena, sintiendo que se queda sin aliento por ser incapaz de tolerar semejante nivel de belleza. Yuuri tiene una mirada salvaje y excitada, y sus escamas relucen como piedras preciosas-. Eres precioso. Eres precioso y quiero comerte -confiesa, y se escabulle hacia abajo para colocar la cabeza justo sobre la polla de la sirena, no sin antes posar varios besos sobre su vientre. La zona está realmente encharcada de lubricante y semen, pero no es algo que le importe; el biólogo nunca ha sido escrupuloso con ese tipo de cosas, y no hay nada en Yuuri que pueda darle asco. Con el fin de demostrarlo, Viktor toma su polla entre las manos y frota la mejilla contra ella para, a continuación, repartir un puñado de húmedos besos sobre las delicadas estrías que se dibujan en la parte posterior. Eso no le parece suficiente, pese a todo, así que termina por hundir un par de dedos en el coño de Yuuri, que parece haberse quedado muy triste y vacío después de tanta fricción-.

-Yuuri nunca antes se había sentido tan excitado como cuando Viktor lo empuja de espaldas contra la losa de piedra. De hecho, ni siquiera musita una sola queja. Le confunde, sin embargo, el súbito cambio en los papeles, pues ha pasado de manejar el ritmo de los acontecimientos a verse atrapado bajo el dulce abrazo de su humano favorito en el mundo entero, cuya candente vehemencia le deja las escamas de las mejillas chisporroteando como un par de hogueras. El placer físico no era nuevo para Yuuri. Está acostumbrado a la sensación de sus propios dedos rodeándole la polla durante una erección. Puede advertir, además, lo que experimentaría al apretarse con las yemas la serie de surcos que le atraviesan el miembro, así como la clase de orgasmo que le invadiría metiéndose sus propios dedos en la vagina, sin embargo es la vulnerabilidad de ofrecerse a un amante lo que le toma por sorpresa. Nada podría haber preparado a Yuuri para la arrolladora oleada de amor que le inspiraría Viktor al dedicarle sus hermosos halagos, expresando en alto su anhelo por devorarle antes de inclinarse a besarle tan cerca de la polla. El gesto basta para arrancar una lasciva canción de labios de Yuuri, acompañando cada nota con un lloriqueo incontenible. Oh, no puede soportarlo; aquello era incontables veces mejor que todo lo que hubiera imaginado en sus más salvajes fantasías, y por eso enseguida comienza a jadear, frenético.- _Viktor_ -gime, ronco, salvaje y hambriento antes de mecer la pelvis hacia el rostro del aludido. Su polla chorrea y le moja el vientre, allí donde el humano ha posado la boca para cubrirle la piel con sus besos, enloqueciéndole, arrancándole mil delirios.- Viktor, por favor, _por favor_ , estoy cerca, estoy muy cerca, yo-- -Yuuri golpea la roca con la aleta cuando los dedos del biólogo se unen al desquiciante conjunto de estímulos con los que pretende complacerle. No está muy seguro de la clase de advertencia que ha pronunciado, pero el caso es que la polla le duele en ansias por correrse, Viktor no se lo está dejando nada fácil para contenerse y, tal vez, debería avisarle de que su orgasmo no es precisamente escaso. Es decir, no pretende metérsela entera dentro de la boca, ¿verdad?- Despacio -es todo lo que alcanza a pronunciar mientras se estrecha en torno a sus dedos, meciendo lento y avaricioso las caderas con el fin de buscar una penetración más intensa, más profunda.-

-Viktor nunca se ha adjudicado un _papel_ concreto durante el sexo. Hay ocasiones en las que se siente muy vulnerable, muy indefenso y sensible, y eso hace que quiera tumbarse y dejar que sea su amante el que lo llene de cariño y placer. Cuando se acuesta con personas en las que confía, el biólogo no tiene ningún problema en ceder la batuta y comportarse como el más obediente de los cachorritos... pero eso no quita que no le guste dominar de vez en cuando. Una de sus cosas favoritas, al fin y al cabo, era complacer los deseos de su compañero, ya que eso le proporcionaba una enorme y excitante satisfacción. En el caso de Yuuri, y aún cuando puede sonar algo ambicioso, Viktor quiere darle un orgasmo como el que no ha sentido nunca. La sirena siempre había tenido que masturbarse sola, ¿verdad? Seguro que nadie le había chupado la polla jamás, y el biólogo pretendía adjudicarse su primera vez para que nunca pudiera olvidarlo. Yuuri podría encontrar a otra pareja en el futuro, podría marcharse lejos y separarse para siempre de su lado, pero nadie podría borrar aquél recuerdo-. _Despacio_ -repite Viktor, divertido al advertir la desesperación que parece poseer a la sirenita, cuyas caderas se mueven por cuenta propia. Ah, ¡pero si ni siquiera ha comenzado a saborear su miembro como Dios manda! Yuuri le ha advertido que está _muy cerca_ , pero Viktor necesita que aguante al menos un puñado de minutos más, ya que de lo contrario no podrá regalarle una mamada en condiciones. Al final, el biólogo decide retirar los dedos del coño de la sirena y centrarse en su polla, la cual acaricia de arriba a abajo antes de sujetarla con el fin de conducirla hacia sus labios. Viktor abre la boca, acaricia el glande de Yuuri con la lengua plana y se lo introduce entre las mejillas sin esperar ni un segundo más. La sirena chorrea de tal manera que el biólogo tiene chorretones de lubricante cayendo por su barbilla en cuestión de un segundo, pero eso no lo intimida. En realidad resulta excitante, y como el sabor no es desagradable decide echar la cabeza hacia delante y deslizar la polla de Yuuri hacia su garganta. Ah, nunca había tenido la boca tan llena-. Hmmm... -Viktor ronronea y baja las pestañas antes de ejercer algo de succión, aprovechando para tragar el exceso de líquido que comienza a acumularse. Luego se retira, lame las estrías de Yuuri y vuelve a tragarse su polla. Bueno, en realidad no puede tragársela ni mucho menos, ya que a penas es capaz de acoger la mitad de su larga y gorda extensión en la garganta, pero espera que sea suficiente para complacer a la sirena. En lo que a él respecta, no podría estar más cachondo-.

-Yuuri apenas puede creer el alivio que Viktor le proporciona cuando le saca los dedos de su sensible agujerito. No le importa si ha sido una decisión premeditada, llevada a cabo con el fin de incitarle, o si lo ha realizado por motivos puramente prácticos, pero el caso es que la sirena inhala hondo al verse liberada de las excitantes caricias que Viktor regalaba a su interior. Es gracias a la sabia actuación del humano que recupera migajas de su cordura perdida y puede volcar toda su concentración en gozar de la primera mamada que ha recibido en su vida. Al principio, Yuuri no está muy seguro sobre cómo Viktor planea proceder, ya que salta a la vista la imposibilidad de que una garganta corriente pueda acoger su erección. La determinación a chuparle la polla de la que su querido (y arriesgado, y temerario, y ambicioso) biólogo hace gala, no obstante, rompe todos los esquemas de Yuuri, dejándolos hechos añicos cuando Viktor se aventura a cerrar los labios en torno a su chorreante glande. El cariño con el que succiona en la punta de su erección, tan hambriento que Yuuri juraría que terminará por absorberle el alma a través del ovipositor, le deja sin defensas, le acelera el corazón y, si no fuese imposible, incluso apostaría a que sería capaz de hacerle llorar. No lo soporta, sin embargo la sirena anhela ahogarse en el afecto que Viktor le obsequia sin pedir nada a cambio.- Viktor... -suspira en alto, retorciéndose entre sus brazos. _Lo haces muy bien, muy bien, mi Viktor..._ , entona entre gemiditos, bajando los párpados antes de condicir los dedos a rozarle los cabellos. Evita, en la mayor medida de lo posible, cerrar el puño y tirarle del pelo, pues teme hacerle daño mientras el humano se esmera por proporcionarle placer, así que Yuuri se limita a acariciarle la cabeza con infinito amor, apartándole el flequillo con el fin de facilitarle la labor. _No te hagas daño_ , le pide, sin advertir que ha comenzado a cantar en su lengua nativa. Después, Yuuri se arquea y lloriquea batiendo la cola entre las piernas ajenas, meciendo con mucho cuidado la pelvis en su desesperación, en su necesidad por dejarse llevar e inundar la boca de Viktor con un espeso chorro de corrida. Usa los dedos para acariciarle la frente, la sien, la preciosa oreja derecha y esas cucas mejillas llenas de polla que no hacen más que enrojecer debido al esfuerzo.- Muy bien... -jadea de nuevo, tan acalorado que cree estar a punto de entrar en combustión espontánea. ¡Qué extraordinaria y talentosa garganta era la suya...! ¿Cuánta práctica habrá requerido hasta perfeccionar tan impecable técnica? ¿Cuántas pollas se habrá metido en la boca? ¿Cuántas--? ¡Ah, no importa! No le importa el número de amantes que Viktor haya tomado antes, ni el número de labios que haya besado ni los cuerpos que haya tocado, porque lo verdaderamente relevante es que le está entregando toda su atención en ese instante. Yuuri, dispuesto a acapararla, por tanto, cierra la cola en torno a la pierna de Viktor y separa los labios con el propósito de dedicarle una nueva canción, dulce, sensual y exclusiva, solo para el disfrute de sus oídos.-

-Viktor no tarda en darse cuenta de que no puede parar de devorar la polla de su encantadora sirenita como si en ello le fuera la vida. Contener un miembro de semejante tamaño en la boca no resulta tarea sencilla, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Yuuri lubrica hasta el punto en que el biólogo siente algunos chorros de fluido deslizándose por su barbilla y cayendo hasta su cuello, pero la canción de placer que entona para él es tan hermosa que _necesita_ continuar escuchándola. Sí, eso es: quiere que la sirena se sienta bien, que sepa que se muere de ganas por complacerlo, que se percate de lo tremendamente eficaz que es como amante. Puede que así decida retrasar su partida hacia las aguas del norte y quedarse con él un poco más. Ah, ¡qué tontería! Viktor no debería estar pensando de forma tan egoísta, pero el caso es que no puede evitarlo. La idea de que Yuuri permanezca a su lado, azuzada por el deseo y la excitación del momento, se convierte en un merecedor objetivo de los esfuerzos del biólogo, que rodea la cadera de la sirena con los brazos con el fin de empujarla un poco más hacia su garganta. Su tráquea se abulta al recibir la gruesa presencia de la erección ajena, hecho que le arranca un par de lágrimas, pero Viktor está tan encendido que la molestia de su garganta queda en un segundo plano. Cuando se asegura de que ha encontrado el límite de polla que puede meterse entre los labios, el humano toma aire por la nariz y comienza a mecer la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás, una y otra vez, moviéndose a un ritmo que produce un montón de chasquidos húmedos y obscenos. Los fluidos de Yuuri le salpican las mejillas, la nariz e incluso la frente, pero no podría importarle lo más mínimo. Todo lo que quiere es que estalle sobre su lengua-.

-Yuuri no necesitaría más que oír la palabra de Viktor para olvidarse de la migración anual hacia las aguas de Alaska y quedarse a su lado. En su debilidad por el humano, una petición es todo lo que requeriría, ¡y no se trata de que sus extraordinarias habilidades amatorias le hayan convencido para quedarse! Conocer a Viktor es lo mejor que le ha sucedido nunca y cada segundo en su compañía se convierte en un tesoro para la sirena, cuyos cánticos, ahora frenéticos y salvajes, exaltan el placer que la magnífica y dulce boquita del biólogo le está regalando. Gruesos chorros de espeso flujo abandonan su miembro ensartado en la garganta ajena a medida que Yuuri se aproxima al orgasmo, cada vez más abundantes, tanto que incluso se siente culpable por dificultar la tarea al humano, pese al regocijo que la mamada parece estar aportándole. A modo de consuelo estira el brazo y le acaricia el hombro, aunque pronto el delicado y mimoso roce se convierte en un arañazo. Las garras de Yuuri se clavan en la impecable piel de la espalda de Viktor y dejan a su paso una herida rojiza de la que ni tan siquiera es consciente, retorciéndose como se halla bajo la experta boca del más diestro amante que ha conocido y que jamás conocerá.- Viktor, _Viktor..._ -jadea, interrumpiendo entonces la canción, arqueando la espalda sobre la roca húmeda antes de cerrar los ojos y separar los labios para liberar un profundo gemido. Pese a no abarcar su longitud al completo, los labios de Viktor arden en torno a su ansiosa erección, palpitando al ritmo de su corazón, rabiosa, con necesidad por liberarse. Yuuri debe hacer acopio de un colosal esfuerzo por mantener las caderas presionadas al suelo, ya que dañar la garganta del humano es una idea que le produce mucha angustia, pero eso no le impide disfrutar de la felación como si no existiese un mañana. _Me corro, me corro, Viktor, apártate,_ canta, incapaz de recordar los términos adecuados en la lengua terrestre antes de avisarle acerca de la proximidad de su orgasmo. Al final, Yuuri se estremece y alcanza el clímax con un sollozo, retorciendo la cola sobre la piedra mientras se derrama, colmando de espesa corrida las mejillas de Viktor mientras tiembla, gime y jadea, acariciando los suaves mechones del humano sin dejar de agitarse.-

-A diferencia de Yuuri, Viktor sí que es consciente del arañazo que éste le deja en el hombro. Las garras de la sirena le regalan una aguda sensación de escozor que, contra todo pronóstico, desciende por su columna como un ramalazo y le alcanza la polla, que vuelve a estar tan dura como una piedra. En fin, ¿cómo no excitarse cuando está chupando una de las erecciones más grandes y bonitas que ha visto en su vida? ¡El biólogo había estado fantaseando con tener una polla así entre las manos desde su adolescencia! Además, Yuuri está extremadamente bonito mientras se retuerce contra el suelo de piedra. El continuo golpeteo que hace con la cola resulta _adorable_ , y sus canciones, pese a estar entonadas en un idioma que poco o nada tiene que ver con el lenguaje humano, consiguen evocar el placer que está sintiendo. _Canta así por mí, porque lo estoy haciendo muy feliz_ , se dice Viktor, henchido de un orgullo que le acelera el corazón. Él mismo deja escapar un agudo gemido de complacencia cuando Yuuri termina por correrse entre sus labios, entregándole una escandalosamente abundante ración de lubricante. La descarga es tan grande que el biólogo, aún dando un par de generosos tragos, es incapaz de lidiar con ella, pero se asegura de mantener al menos una parte contenida entre las mejillas. La razón es simple: después de sacarse la polla de la sirena de la boca con un último chasquido, y sintiendo el hormigueo la pasión y la lascivia por todo su cuerpo, Viktor se coloca una mano bajo los labios y deja que el lubricante de Yuuri caiga desde su lengua a sus dedos. Está bien, puede que no sea el espectáculo más sensual del mundo, pero le basta para dejar sus dígitos perfectamente resbaladizos, así que cumple su función. Ah, está tan excitado que no puede esperar ni un momento más; el trasero le palpita de pura expectación, así que el ruso decide apoyar las manos en la piedra, levantar el culo y echar un brazo hacia atrás para palparse el ano. Quiere llenarse de una vez. Quiere hincarse tres dedos al mismo tiempo, estirarse y destrozarse por dentro, machacarse la próstata mientras piensa en la deliciosa polla de Yuuri sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, pero decide ser cauto y penetrarse con un único dígito, al menos en principio-.

-Aturdido, Yuuri se incorpora sobre un codo dejando escapar un fino hilo de saliva por la comisura de los labios con inconscientes ansias por contemplar la imagen que ofrece Viktor llenándose la garganta con su polla. Existe algo verdaderamente _encantador_ en ser testigo del modo en el que los dibujos de sus escamas bioluminiscentes desaparecen entre los rosaditos labios del humano, una y otra vez. La lascivia, sin embargo, que de apodera de Viktor antes de derramar el exceso de flujo que le colma la boca sobre sus propios dedos, basta para provocar un cortocircuito de monumentales dimensiones en el cerebro de la pobre sirena, cuyas mejillas estallan en un espectáculo de mil lucecitas cuando observa la mano del biólogo conducirse sin dilación al hueco entre sus nalgas abiertas. Al principio, Yuuri es incapaz de musitar una sola sílaba. Viktor está sublime allí montado, con las rodillas apoyadas a cada lado de su pelvis, tembloroso y desesperado por recibir un poco de cariño en el interior de su trasero. Ojalá pudiera ser él quien le hincase los dedos. Desearía descubrir la suavidad de su cuerpo, explorarle, dilatar ese hambriento orificio con cuidado y cariño, y recrearse en el calor del que promete un agujerito de lo más prieto, pero no puede, así que a Yuuri no le queda más remedio que limitarse a ejercer del voyeur más codicioso que jamás haya existido. Si no puede acaparar un puesto que le otorgue placer, entonces abarcará a Viktor entre sus brazos para mimarle sin que se olvide de que su amante, en ese momento, no es un humano cualquiera, sino una viciosa sirenita salida de las profundidades del mar.- Ven, ven, ven aquí -gruñe, desesperado por estrecharle entre sus brazos. En ese instante necesita apretar a Viktor en un abrazo de boa como requiere respirar, por eso no pierde el tiempo en cubrirle la espalda con un brazo y acunarle la mejilla con la mano libre.- Ven conmigo -repite, empleando una exigencia imposible de ocultar. Desde allí Yuuri puede escuchar los excitantes chasquidos que causa ese único dedo que el biólogo se ha metido (gracias a sus propios fluidos, ni más ni menos), un ruido de lo más incitante que, de hecho, viaja directo a acariciarle la polla. El estímulo aviva las palpitaciones que recorren el inflamado agujerito de su vagina, tan vacío como lo ha estado desde el principio, apretándose en torno a la nada no sin cierta envidia del trasero de Viktor.- Cómo se siente, dímelo -le suplica contra los labios, acariciando frenético la espalda de Viktor antes de aventurarse a mecerle una nalga. La suavidad de su piel resulta incomparable y apenas consigue reprimir el deseo por apretársela, buscando después el dorso de la mano ajena en un pobre intento por experimentar aquello que nunca podrá llevar a cabo. Se conformará con sentir el vaivén del ritmo que ha adoptado Viktor y no pedirá más.-

-Viktor se aprieta en torno a su propio dedo con un ansia innegable; preferiría que fuera Yuuri quien se encargara de masajearle la próstata desde dentro, pero por desgracia no es una fantasía que pueda cumplir. Por lo menos puede conformarse fijando la mirada en los preciosos ojos de su sirenita, a cuyos brazos se lanza sin el más mínimo atisbo de duda. No hay modo de que pueda resistirse a su dulce pero exigente llamada, así que el biólogo apoya la cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros y jadea de puro gusto. La cercanía de Yuuri es adictiva y placentera, y basta para que Viktor se sienta incitado a meterse un segundo dedo en el trasero, iniciando así un movimiento de tijera con el que pretende dilatarse rápidamente. La lubricación, que comienza a resbalarle por el perineo y los testículos, facilita muchísimo las cosas; funciona mejor que cualquier gel artificial que haya probado antes, y se calienta en cuanto le roza la piel, regalándole un agradable cosquilleo que se extiende por sus muslos-. ¡Yuuri...! -a Viktor se le escapa el primer gemido cuando la sirena se lanza a estrujarle las nalgas. El biólogo puede sentir la punzadita de sus cinco garras, pero no es desagradable en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Tendrá su amigo curiosidad por aquella parte de su anatomía? Le gustaría poder preguntárselo-. Bien -murmura sin embargo, asintiendo con vehemencia. Los suaves labios de Yuuri están justo frente a los suyos, así que no puede contener la tentación de apretarlos con el fin de regalarle un pico. Aún tiene la boca pegajosa por el lubricante, así que espera que no le importe ni le resulte sucio-. Se siente muy bien, es-- es muy agradable... -añade, justo cuando su cuerpo se sacude en un delicado estremecimiento. Ah, cielos, ¡Yuuri lo vuelve loco!-. Es como si fueras tú quien está dentro de mí -murmura antes de poder detenerse. La _corrida_ de la sirena está alcanzando la zona más profunda de su interior gracias a los constantes empujones que le da con los dedos, y eso lo excita hasta el punto de lograr que pierda el filtro-. Mira -Viktor, que deja de penetrarse, toma la mano de Yuuri y lo anima a posar la yema del dedo índice sobre su agujerito. Ya había palpado esa zona antes, cuando aún no estaba dilatado, así que está seguro de que podrá notar la diferencia y comprobar lo mucho que puede llegar a estirarse allí abajo-. ¿Ves...? Estoy más abierto ahora.

-Yuuri sonríe como el mayor de los estúpidos cuando Viktor le responde que el masaje se siente _bien_. A juzgar por el jadeante murmullo que le ha dedicado, apuesta a que el estímulo resulta de lo más agradable, pese a que la sirena sea incapaz de imaginar nada semejante a lo que su humano preferido está experimentando en ese instante. Cuando le besa puede saborear su propia esencia, salada, pegajosa, pero en absoluto desagradable; de hecho, el pico se le antoja sorprendentemente erótico, así que Yuuri se encarga de repetirlo sin perder el fascinado fulgor que resplandece en su mirada. Viktor está precioso allí estirado, ofreciendo la viva imagen de la obscenidad y desvergüenza a medida que se dilata el trasero, motivo por el que es simple cuestión de tiempo que la sirena, víctima de la arrolladora sensualidad del biólogo más guapo que ha conocido, vuelva a mecer en una danza inconsciente las caderas. Resulta tan inevitable como el hecho de que Viktor haya mandado a tomar viento fresco a su propio filtro.- Espera, ten cuidado, mis garras-- -Yuuri cree marearse cuando advierte las intenciones del humano para con su trasero, dirigiéndole los dedos a tan delicado rincón de su anatomía. Al principio se tensa, pues realmente le preocupa herirle con la punta de las zarpas; poco después, tras comprobar que Viktor parece muy seguro habiendo tomado tan arriesgada decisión, vuelve a relajarse, observándole a los ojos con genuina admiración. Oh, de acuerdo. Estaba en lo cierto. Viktor no se equivocaba, ni mentía, ni tampoco exageraba. Con la suficiente paciencia, mucho cuidado y lubricante en abundancia, era posible relajar un agujero tan apretado como lo era el ano, razón por la que Yuuri no puede sino boquear cual pececito antes de dejar escapar una sonrisa.- P-Puedes-- ¿Puedes tener un orgasmo así...? -inquiere con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, incapaz de ocultar el ansioso temblor que le agita la voz. Después retira la mano, temiendo presionar una garra sobre cualquier rincón desafortunado, para hacerla regresar a la zona más baja de la espalda de Viktor.- Quiero, uh... -musita, bajando las pestañas con mucha coquetería.- Quiero que te sientas bien conmigo -le pide y, pese a resultar ridículo después de haberse atrevido a restregar el coño contra la polla erecta del humano, no puede evitar ruborizarse hasta la punta de las orejas.-

-Viktor se mordisquea el labio cuando siente la suave yema del dedo de Yuuri contra su trasero. Está tan feliz de que la sirena lo encuentre atractivo y fascinante en vez de sucio o extraño... ¡no tiene palabras para describir lo aliviado que se siente! Y no solo aliviado, sino también excitado. Yuuri le gusta tanto que no es capaz de encontrar en él ni una cosa que no se le antoje atractiva. Todo, desde la punta de sus orejas hasta el extremo de su cola, le parece precioso y encantador. Ah, le encantaría repartir un centenar de besos sobre sus brillantes escamas-. ¿Solo así...? -Viktor sonríe y observa a la sirenita, divertido por su pregunta. Supone que lo que quiere saber es si puede llegar a correrse penetrándose con los dedos y sin tocarse la polla-. Quizás -responde, ya que hay ocasiones en las que no consigue alcanzar el orgasmo de esa manera. Sus dedos son largos, pero no siempre logra masajearse la próstata de forma satisfactoria. Aquello dependía de muchas cosas, como de la postura, del tiempo que pasara masturbándose o de lo estimulado que se encontrara. A veces tenía que pasar hasta quince minutos brincando sobre su vibrador de látex para alcanzar el clímax, y ahora ni siquiera contaba con él-. Mi dulce Yuuri... ¿es que aún no te has dado cuenta de contigo me siento bien a todas horas? -susurra el biólogo, que emplea las manos para acunar el rostro de la sirenita. ¡Como si no fuera evidente que disfrutaba como nunca en su compañía! De hecho, Viktor comienza a darse cuenta de que está disfrutando _demasiado_ ; jamás se ha sentido tan emocionado y confiado entre los brazos de otro hombre, y eso agita las mariposas de su estómago con la misma fuerza que un huracán-. Yo quiero que nos sintamos bien _juntos_ -añade, justo antes de lanzarse sobre los labios ajenos para devorarlos como es debido. Además, y mientras se encarga de buscar y jugar con la lengua de la sirena, Viktor vuelve a hincarse el par de dedos entre las nalgas en un desesperado intento de encontrar ese punto que le hace ver estrellitas de colores-. Vamos a sentirnos bien juntos, Yuuri... -le canturrea por último, mordisqueándole la barbilla con coquetería-.

-A Viktor no debería sorprenderle que Yuuri comience a desarrollar una fuerte intriga hacia los misterios y placeres del sexo anal. Acaba de descubrir un método insólito mediante el que mimar a su humano favorito y nada le haría más feliz que convertirse en todo un maestro en el arte de la penetración a través del trasero, siempre y cuando pudiese complacer a Viktor. Pronto la sirena comienza a fantasear con la idea de hundirse muy despacio entre las nalgas ajenas, separándoselas con cuidado, abriéndose paso hacia su cálido interior con delicadeza, afecto y amor hasta ganarse los preciosos gemidos de Viktor. Ahora solo le queda cuestionarse si la idea será del agrado del biólogo o, por el contrario, le causará más rechazo que interés, dado que el considerable tamaño de su erección no era uno que tomarse a la ligera. Podría hacerle mucho daño y no necesita ser un experto en anatomía humana para saberlo. Comprendería que Viktor prefiriese limitarse a usar los dedos en su compañía, ¡no pedirá más de lo que su humano esté dispuesto a entregarle, por supuesto!, pero una parte de él difícil de acallar no cesa de jugar con la perspectiva de unirse a Viktor y recrearse en su calor. A punto está de proponérselo, incluso, haciendo acopio de un valor azuzado por la lujuria, cuando los engranajes de Yuuri sufren una grave avería al recibir un apelativo que deja a la enamorada sirenita sufriendo un colapso interno. _Mi dulce Yuuri. Mi dulce Yuuri. Mi dulce Yuuri_. En su cabeza las palabras hacen eco y le alborotan el corazón, pues no solo Viktor se ha atrevido a definirle como _dulce_ , sino también como _suyo_ , arrasando con las defensas de Yuuri para atravesarle el pecho de un flanco a otro. Es entonces cuando se percata de que, muy posiblemente, el humano no se haya enterado del impacto que su ternura ha tenido en la sirena. Viktor era un encanto con la capacidad de sacar el lado de Yuuri más blandito y vulnerable dentro de la comodidad, capacidad que nadie antes había alcanzado. Yuuri creía conocer al humano, pero comienza a descubrir que era un hombre mucho más increíble de lo que había imaginado en un principio.- Sí. Sí. Q-Quiero-- Quiero sentirme bien contigo -balbucea, y no le importa cómo. Ya no le importa; sus deseos han quedado reducidos a una única necesidad vital, la de unirse a Viktor, de cualquier forma, y profesarle su amor a través de la comunicación universal que era el lenguaje corporal.- Quiero estar contigo, Viktor... -jadea, cerrando los ojos antes de ladear la cabeza y buscar su boca para regalarle otro beso... y si entonces desliza la polla, dura como una roca y caliente como la brasa, entre los muslos lubricados del biólogo es por puro accidente.-

-A Viktor le ocurre una cosa, y es que a veces se pone terriblemente ñoño durante el sexo. Si a eso se le suma que se encuentra en compañía de alguien junto a quien se siente vulnerable pero también confiado, sucede que comienza a decir cosas que dejan entrever sus auténticos sentimientos, y es por eso que se ha referido a la sirena como si fuera suya, como si estuvieran en algún tipo de relación, como si compartieran un amor imposible. El biólogo se encuentra demasiado obnubilado por las brumas del placer como para percatarse de las palabras que ha empleado a la hora de referirse a Yuuri, pese a todo, así que continúa abrazado a él mientras se rinde al nuevo beso, que le derrite la columna vertebral y eriza hasta el último centímetro de su piel. La sirena quiere estar con él, y él quiere estar con la sirena, ¿no es maravilloso? Viktor no tiene ninguna intención de marcharse, además, sino que pretende quedarse muy cerquita de Yuuri para continuar sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y la ternura de sus manos mientras se folla el culo con los dedos-. A-ah... -el biólogo, que ya tiene tres dígitos metidos hasta el nudillo, gime y se estremece al sentir la dura polla de la sirena entre sus piernas. El miembro ajeno se siente empapado y ardiente contra sus genitales, y Viktor casi se desvanece al considerar la posibilidad de que Yuuri desee metérselo entre las nalgas. _Quizá solo busque un poco de fricción_ , se obliga a pensar el biólogo, que no quiere hacerse ilusiones en vano. La polla de la sirena, se le antoja demasiado tentadora como para ignorarla sin más, así que Viktor usa la mano libre para atraparla y apretársela contra el trasero, aprovechando para frotarse un poco-. Si me la acercas tanto voy a terminar pidiéndote que me la metas... -advierte, pues conoce su propia debilidad. Si Yuuri no tiene ningún tipo de interés en poseerlo será mejor que se lo diga ahora mismo, cuando aún posee un mínimo control sobre sus actos. De otro modo, Viktor no se hará responsable de la clase de palabras que puedan brotar de su boca-.

-Yuuri se estremece cuando los exquisitos muslos de Viktor le acarician el miembro iluminado, echándose a temblar como si estuviese hecho de gelatina mientras toma sus labios. Le acuna las mejillas, le frota los pómulos y recorre su perfecta boca derritiéndose del gozo, retorciendo la cola entre las rodillas del biólogo mientras éste parece gozar como nunca de la penetración que se regala con sus propios dedos. A Yuuri le encantaría ser testigo del lento pero constante masaje que se ofrece a tientas, abriéndose de manera paulatina hasta alcanzar un segundo orgasmo. Todavía le resulta una proeza que los humanos encontrasen placer en semejante actividad, pero mentiría si dijese que no le atrae en absoluto intentarlo, siempre que sea con Viktor y no cualquier otra persona. _Seguro que se siente muy suave_ , piensa, gimiendo despacito cuando su erección se frota contra los redonditos testículos de Viktor. El placer le arde en el vientre y le nubla el sentido, aunque Yuuri despierta de su conmoción cuando escucha al biólogo atreverse a sugerir la posibilidad de hincarse en el culo su enorme y chorreante polla.- Sí -gruñe la sirena como respuesta tras morderle el labio inferior, incapaz de contener el sincero deseo por follárselo antes de caer en la cuenta de que acaba de acceder a algo increíblemente arriesgado.- Espera, no, ¡no!, aquí no -exclama, iluminándose hasta las cejas ya de regreso a la realidad. ¿Acaso Viktor ha perdido el juicio? ¿Trabajan sus neuronas con normalidad o se le han atrofiado? ¿Es que pretende ganarse un desgarro interno? ¡No puede hablar en serio! Yuuri comprende que, uh, la anatomía de un humano esté adaptada a las diversas _tallas_ que un macho de su especie se gaste entre las piernas, ¡pero no a una polla de su tamaño! Viktor, además, le ha explicado que requiere abundante preparación antes de la penetración, y la sirena no está segura de si será suficiente con un masaje de tres dedos.- Te haré daño si yo-- Es decir-- -Yuuri niega con la cabeza y frunce el ceño. Oh, de repente se encuentra de lo más inseguro. Hay mucho que desconoce aún acerca de las relaciones íntimas entre humanos, por eso preferiría tomarse el ritmo de los acontecimientos con calma en lugar de apresurarse a ensartar el trasero de su querido biólogo con su palpitante y tiesa erección.- No te va a caber -le asegura con férrea convicción, y pese a pronunciar sus palabras entre suaves risitas, la consternación que invade a la sirena no es nada menos que auténtica.-

-Viktor, tras interrumpir el vaivén de sus dedos una vez más, se incorpora y observa a Yuuri. Ah, su pobre sirenita parece sentirse muy apurada de repente. El biólogo, con sus palabras, pretendía excitar a su amante, no hacer que se agobiara, así que se apresura a negar con la cabeza. Yuuri no tiene nada por lo que preocuparse, ya que él no dará ni un solo paso sin su consentimiento. Sí, no puede negar que se muere de ganas por tener la gruesa y gigantesca polla de la sirena llenándole el culo, pero esa idea solo resultará excitante en caso de que sea Yuuri quien manifieste su deseo de penetrarlo. Está en su derecho de reservarse un acto tan íntimo como ese para otro momento, o incluso para otra persona (una que pueda escoger como compañero definitivo, por ejemplo), así que Viktor le da un besito en la punta de la nariz y lo toma de las manos-. Está bien, está bien -le susurra, dedicándole una sonrisa conciliadora. Una parte de él, en su interior, se siente algo decepcionada, ¡pero la penetración no es imprescindible a la hora de sentir placer! No pedirá nada que Yuuri no desee entregarle voluntariamente, eso lo tiene más que claro-. Perdona, no quería asustarte -añade, y siembra un buen puñado de besitos sobre una de las iluminadas mejillas de la sirena. Después esboza una sonrisa más pícara y burlona, decidido a restarle importancia al asunto-: Supongo que tu polla es demasiado grande para un humano como yo, ¿hm? -Viktor, decidido a zanjar el tema antes de que continúe preocupando a Yuuri y consiga destrozar el íntimo y sensual ambiente que habían creado juntos, se remueve para cambiar de posición. A la sirena parecía haberle gustado mucho eso de meterle la erección entre los muslos, así que decide tumbarse de cara al suelo, usando su neopreno como almohada improvisada, y levanta el trasero en el aire. La postura es lo suficientemente explícita para conseguir que el biólogo se ruborice hasta la raíz del pelo, pero no se deja amedrentar por la vergüenza, sino que observa a Yuuri por encima del hombro-. ¿Qué te parece si la metes aquí? -le propone pues a la criatura, señalando el ajustado espacio que queda entre sus piernas. Yuuri nunca podrá follarse los muslos de una sirena (básicamente porque no tienen), así que eso es algo que solo él puede regalarle. Quizás no sea una vagina profunda y lubricada, pero espera que sirva para satisfacerlo por el momento-.

-Si Yuuri hubiera sabido que Viktor volvería a sacarse los dedos ante la escandalosa reacción que ha mostrado frente a la idea de penetrarle, quizá se lo habría pensado mejor antes de exclamar que no le meterá la polla de buenas a primeras. Ah, ¡ahora lamenta mucho haberle interrumpido! Resulta trágico que el biólogo deba resignarse a acunarle el rostro y besarle las mejillas, pues por mucho que agradezca la calidez que irradian sus gestos de cariño, Yuuri no puede apartar a un lado el deseo que crecía en él por ser testigo de un orgasmo anal. ¡Qué fastidio! Por ese motivo la sirena no puede sino dedicarle un puchero a Viktor cuando éste, por alguna razón incomprensible, decide modificar la postura para tumbarse de espaldas sobre la roca.- No me has asustado, tonto -reprocha, haciendo rodar los ojos. Aún así, no necesita más que contemplar el escultural vientre plano del humano y echar después un fugaz vistazo al formidable tamaño de su propia erección para concluir que ha tomado una buena decisión. Más adelante, quizá, sobre la comodidad de su colchón y entre la seguridad de las paredes de su habitación, se aventure a unirse a Viktor del modo más íntimo; por ahora, no obstante, preferiría observar, aprender y, a poder ser, que el biólogo derrame su corrida sobre Yuuri otra vez.- Pero, ¿y tú? -inquiere, confuso, ante la nueva e inesperada petición que formula el humano tras alzar las pierns y ofrecerle los muslos. Yuuri traga saliva. La postura, además de indecente y provocativa, deja al descubierto ese rosado agujero chorreante y abierto que Viktor esconde entre las nalgas y que la sirena aún no había tenido oportunidad de contemplar en todo su esplendor. Desde su interior brota lubricante, _su_ lubricante, espeso, viscoso y más abundante de lo que Yuuri habría esperado. Intenta tragar de nuevo, pero se le ha quedado la boca seca como la lija.- Quería ver tu orgasmo, Viktor -confiesa, grave, ronco, sin apartar la mirada del ano abierto del biólogo. Yuuri no quiere meter la polla en ninguna parte en ese momento (ah, en fin, tal vez se muera por hacerlo en el trasero de Viktor, pero no se arriesgaría a empalarlo tan pronto), sino que desea comprobar, en persona, que era posible alcanzar el clímax metiéndose los dedos dentro del culo.- Enséñamelo -demanda, relamiéndose antes de usar dos dedos para separar las nalgas ajenas y la mano libre para sujetarle por la corva una pierna, separándosela de la otra. Allí, junto a su rodilla, Yuuri planta un besito húmedo acompañado de un dulce pestañeo.- ¿Por favor...?

-Si Viktor ha dejado de follarse el trasero con los dedos es porque sus prioridades cambiaron en el mismo instante en que se dio cuenta de que había preocupado a Yuuri. No es que tenga algún problema en eso masturbarse delante de la sirena (aunque lo cierto es que carece de experiencia realizando espectáculos para vouyeurs), sino que le gusta cuando disfrutan juntos. En fin, Yuuri parece tener muchísimas ganas de ver cómo alcanza el orgasmo a base de toquetearse la próstata, así que el biólogo no puede sino acceder a conceder su capricho. ¡Como si pudiera negarle algo a esa carita de ángel cubierta de escamas! Además, después de haber sentido el miembro ajeno entre las piernas, Viktor tiene el trasero palpitándole como loco, así que le vendrá bien retomar su masaje-. V-vale... -murmura pues, y si balbucea es porque ese tono tan ronco y demandante que ha empleado Yuuri le ha afectado más de lo que le gustaría reconocer-. Pero no tienes que apartar la vista de mí, ¿de acuerdo? -añade, pidiendo como el más caprichoso de los niños mientras separa las piernas y mete la mano derecha entre ellas. Sus dedos continúan estando empapados de lubricante, así que no tiene ningún tipo de dificultad a la hora de volver a penetrarse con esos tres dígitos que había conseguido meterse antes de proponer que Yuuri le hincara la polla. Debe reconocer que si se ha estado estirando es porque tenía el inconsciente propósito de prepararse para un miembro que, visto lo visto, no va a poder recibir, así que decide retirar el dedo anular. Masajearse la próstata le resulta mucho más fácil cuando solo está usando dos dedos, así que Viktor cierra los ojos y se concentra para ubicar ese punto tan sensible en su interior. La nueva postura facilita la penetración, por lo que consigue mimarse el culo con una precisión considerablemente mayor-. Hmm... -El biólogo ronronea y clava los talones en la roca cuando da con el ángulo perfecto. Continúa estando muy excitado, así que su sensibilidad aumenta en cuanto comienza a tocarse en serio, quedando con la piel erizada y los pezones erguidos-.

-Yuuri abre mucho los ojos al observar la seguridad y determinación de la que presume Viktor cuando conduce los dedos al agujero entre sus nalgas, abriéndoselo con una facilidad asombrosa, fascinante, capaz de secarle la boca por completo.- Así -gruñe la sirena, muy ronco, sin percatarse. Con las pupilas oscuras y relucientes, Yuuri se muerde el labio inferior y decide cernirse a besar la cara interna del aterciopelado muslo del humano. Le abraza la pierna, recorriendo su magnífica musculatura mientras se recrea en el delicado tacto de su piel carente de vello, porque Viktor ya le ha explicado que prefiere afeitárselo. Yuuri acaba de prometer que no apartaría la vista del biólogo, cierto, ni del impúdico espectáculo que sus dedos ofrecen a medida que se masturba, no obstante de súbito necesita bajar los párpados y frotar la mejilla contra la corva del humano. Allí, además, inicia un camino de insistentes besuqueos que reparte a lo largo de su hermosa pierna, haciendo descender la cabeza hasta alcanzar la ingle de Viktor aprovechándose de su extraordinaria flexibilidad, dulce, ansioso y devoto. Tiene la erección del biólogo tan próxima a los labios que nada le impediría separarlos y acapararla dentro de la boca, sin embargo la sirena se halla demasiado entretenida saboreando el muslo ajeno como para distraer el placer de Viktor estimulándolo en otra parte.- Se parece, uh… -musita, agachando la cabeza. Ah, qué delirante y perfecto primer plano de sus húmedos dedos hincados hasta el nudillo obtiene desde aquella perspectiva.- A lo que hago yo cuando, uhm -continúa, exhalando un jadeo, pese a ser incapaz de finalizar la descripción. Supone que Viktor comprende a lo que se refiere, dado que anoche, sin ir más lejos, fue testigo de uno de los métodos favoritos de Yuuri para masturbarse. ¡Ahora entiende por qué su querido y torpe biólogo le metió los dedos de una forma tan incómoda…!- ¿Se siente bien? -le pregunta, todo curiosidad, cubriéndole la rodilla con un manto de besos que enseguida transfiere al gemelo. Viktor lo tiene tan duro y trabajado que la tentación empuja a Yuuri a arrastrar los dientes por encima de su piel, sin llegar a mordérselo; después, avivando su propio anhelo, saca la lengua y le regala un pequeño lametón, dejando escapar un gorgorito de satisfacción en el proceso. Las manos de Yuuri trabajan rápido y enseguida sostienen el pie desnudo de Viktor, comenzando a toquetear sus cinco pequeños dedos al mismo tiempo que le acuna el talón. _Es bonito_ , reflexiona en alto con una breve canción. Ah, le encantaría poder fingir que se trata de cándido entusiasmo por la anatomía desconocida de un terrestre, pero la luz que brilla en sus mejillas no engañaría ni al humano más inocente. Por eso, cegada por el deseo, la sirena inclina la cabeza y le besa el puente del pie ignorando la clase de ideas que su gesto podría despertar en Viktor.-

-Viktor se echa a temblar como un flan, encantado con la serie de apasionados besos que Yuuri posa sobre sus piernas. Cielos, hasta ahora nunca había sido consciente de la sensibilidad que tiene en las corvas o en los muslos, ya que nadie se había molestado en acariciarlo con semejante cariño. Las manos de la sirena son suaves y muy tiernas, y además consiguen que se sienta increíblemente deseado, casi como si fuera un tesoro de valor incalculable-. ¡A-ah...! -el biólogo gime cuando nota el puntiagudo filo de los dientes de la criatura sobre su carne. Resulta curioso, porque lejos de sentirse intimidado por semejante dentadura, Viktor comienza a desear que Yuuri lo muerda hasta dejarle un moratón. No le importaría lucir una marca de su preciosa sirenita, una que le recordara la pasión que habían compartido en aquella preciosa cueva de sal y roca-. _Yuuri_... -incapaz de continuar conteniendo su voz, Viktor comienza a gimotear sin parar mientras se retuerce cual culebrilla sobre el suelo de piedra. El masaje en la próstata se siente bien, sí, pero no sería ni la mitad de placentero si no fuera por el modo en que lo incita la sirena. Yuuri solo está acariciándole las piernas, y eso basta para inflamarle el corazón y convertir su sangre en lava fundida. Las mariposas de su estómago no dejan de revolotear como locas, especialmente después de que la sirena se haya inclinado para posar un besito justo sobre su pie. Viktor entreabre los ojos y la observa de hito en hito, ya que el gesto lo ha tomado por sorpresa. Ha sido bastante erótico, lo suficiente como para extender el rubor desde su rostro hasta su pecho. El biólogo sabe que Yuuri no es consciente de la simbología que comporta que alguien te bese los pies, pero eso no evita que se sienta impactado por la devoción que le inspira el gesto. De hecho, y mientras continúa abusando de su propio agujerito con los dedos, Viktor se ve asaltado por una idea tan excitante como arriesgada-. ¿Te gustan...? -le pregunta a la sirena con extrema coquetería, refiriéndose a sus pies, aunque no espera por una respuesta antes de bajar el que tiene libre y utilizarlo para proporcionarle una tentativa caricia en la polla. Nunca ha hecho nada parecido, y tampoco se habría atrevido si no fuera porque está más caliente que una tea, pero algo en su interior lo anima a deslizar la planta del pie sobre la dura y enorme extensión de la erección ajena-.

-Yuuri cierra los ojos y se afana en posar un beso tras otro en torno al delicado y hermoso tobillo de Viktor, haciendo arrastrar la punta de la nariz por encima del puente, hasta alcanzarle los dedos y besuquearle los nudillos con su más sincero fervor. Desde el principio le habían fascinado las piernas del biólogo, tan largas y esbeltas, tan fuertes, tan robustas que podría atraparle entre ellas la cabeza y asfixiarlo hasta dejarle el rostro violeta, pero hasta ahora no había contado con la ocasión idónea para admirarlas como Viktor merecía. Sus pies, además, también le llaman mucho la atención. Son suaves, grandes, elegantes y parecen tan bien cuidados que la sirena no puede tragarse la necesidad por cubrírselos de besos. ¿Es extraño? No, desde su punto de vista. Entre su especie no había pies que besar durante el sexo. Tras erguir la cabeza para deleitarse en los roncos gemidos que huyen de la garganta de Viktor, Yuuri no puede sino preguntarse qué habrá opinado el hombre de sus sueños ante el devoto arrebato con el que ha comenzado a adorarle los pies. La respuesta a sus cuestiones llega pronto, cuando advierte los cucos deditos del humano acariciarle la erección.- Sí, _sí_ -jadea, aunque no está del todo seguro hacia dónde dirige su respuesta.- Me gustan -balbucea, asintiendo frenético con la cabeza. La sangre le arde en las venas, volviendo costoso una tarea tan sencilla como el hablar.- Son bonitos. Tus pies son bonitos, _ah--_ Y tú también, _Viktor_... -ronronea después, deshaciéndose en mil cristalinas notas musicales cuando la planta del pie de Viktor se frota contra los surcos de su polla. Yuuri mece tímido las caderas, despacio y tentativo, echando un cauteloso vistazo a la vidriosa mirada del biólogo, rebosante de deseo, antes de proceder a follarse sus pies.- ¿Puedo...? -pregunta, buscando, ante todo, el permiso de Viktor. Es tan placentero que a la sirena se le escapa un tenue lloriqueo, una canción encharcada en lascivia y desesperación, pero también afecto, pues el cariño que el humano le inspira desborda su corazón y no conoce método más eficaz de expresarlo que cantar acerca de sus sentimientos.-

-Viktor tiene que usar una mano para apartarse el cabello de la cara, ya que no quiere perderse ni un solo detalle de la bonita y suplicante expresión que le está dedicando Yuuri. Que una criatura tan increíble y hermosa lo considere _bonito_ es todo un halago, así que el biólogo no puede sino sentirse tremendamente complacido. Por otro lado, sentir el modo en que la sirena comienza a mecer la cadera hacia adelante, buscando la fricción de sus pies, le provoca una oleada de puro fuego que le atraviesa todo el cuerpo, dejándolo al borde de la combustión. Yuuri es condenadamente sexy, pero también adorable; ¿cómo podrá sobrevivir a una mezcla tan peligrosa?-. S-sí... -responde, incapaz de añadir nada más, cuando la criatura le pide permiso para restregarse contra sus pies. Jamás habría imaginado que Yuuri estuviera interesado en hacer algo así, pero Viktor no lo considera extraño ni desagradable. Además, sentir el tamaño, el grosor y la humedad de la polla ajena hace que pueda imaginársela dentro de él mientras se acaricia con los dedos, por lo que la masturbación se vuelve mucho más interesante. ¡Y la música que le dedica Yuuri es tan bonita...! Viktor desearía poder entonar una melodía similar para expresarle lo mucho que le gusta estar con él, pero tendrá que conformarse con escuchar sus gemidos de placer-. Yuuri, _Yuuri_... -comienza a sollozar, bajito pero sin contenerse, mientras acelera el movimiento de sus dedos, que no dejan de chapotear a causa del lubricante. La sirena, que no es estúpida, debe ser muy consciente de que el biólogo se encuentra fantaseando con la idea de tener su polla hincada entre las nalgas, pero no es algo de lo que se avergüence-. _Hnn..._ -las piernas de Viktor comienzan a temblar a medida que se acerca al orgasmo; el biólogo retuerce los tobillos, arquea la espalda sobre la piedra y se muerde el labio con fuerza, rindiéndose a la intensa contracción que le aprieta el vientre y le exprime los testículos. Su polla se sacude para liberar un chorro de corrida, pero eso no es nada comparado con las salvajes palpitaciones de su interior, que lamenta no disponer de algo más grande a lo que estrechar con fuerza-.

-Para Yuuri, los gemidos que atraviesan la garganta de Viktor son una melodía lo suficiente hermosa como para darse por deseado, así que el biólogo no necesita dedicarle una canción para que a la sirena se le erice cada escama de su piel. Azuzado por los incesantes jadeos y hermosos ronroneos que pronuncia el humano, pues, Yuuri empuja la pelvis y presiona la polla contra las plantas de sus pies, restregándose justo donde el placer se vuelve más intenso, eléctrico y extasiante. La sensibilidad a lo largo de su erección se ha agudizado durante los últimos minutos, volviendo la fricción constante un auténtico deleite para la sirena, cuya canción tiembla y se corta debido a los suaves gemidos que sus ansiosos contoneos de caderas arrancan de su interior. Viktor está arrebatador allí tumbado, contemplándole con ojitos oscuros como si Yuuri fuese una chuchería a quien anhelase devorar, mirada que le deja completamente despojado de muros defensivos y, de alguna manera, le empuja hacia el orgasmo antes de lo que cabría esperar. Sabe lo que el humano está pensando. Sabe lo que desea y cómo lo desea, sin embargo la sirena mucho se teme que aún no puede dárselo. Ese agujerito inflamado y enrojecido del que Viktor abusa con sus dos dedos alberga un hambre voraz por la reluciente polla erguida contra sus pies, _puede verlo_ con sus pobres ojos de sirena y sería un ingenuo si creyese lo contrario, pero que no se lamente, pues llegará el día en el que Yuuri pueda tomarse su tiempo en abrirle el culo y llenarle con su corrida tal y como desea.- ¡Oh, Viktor...! -Yuuri se encorva y aprieta los párpados bajo cierto ramalazo de calor y placer extendiéndose a través de su columna, coincidiendo con el clímax que atraviesa al humano. Es un espectáculo sin igual. La belleza que irradia Viktor al correrse atraviesa el corazón enamorado de Yuuri como una saeta impulsándolo a su propio orgasmo, cubriendo sin advertencia los pies del humano con un abundante chorro de flujo espeso y blanquecino, como el esperma, pero más espeso. Yuuri separa los labios y deja escapar un tembloroso canturreo similar a un gemido, todavía procesando el hecho de que Viktor acaba de correrse gracias a algún estímulo dentro del trasero. ¡Era fascinante!- Eso ha sido precioso, mi Viktor... -murmura, aún aturdido, antes de acomodarse junto al cálido cuerpo de su querido amigo. Oh, se siente en una nube. Acaba de correrse sobre los pies de Viktor, ha descubierto la existencia del sexo anal, se ha frotado su polla contra la vagina y, de alguna manera, nada le ha resultado insólito ni extraño, sino perfecto. Ha sido absolutamente perfecto.-

-Viktor necesita tomarse un par de minutos para cerrar los ojos y normalizar el ritmo de su respiración; siente el corazón de lo más agitado, pero está seguro de que no se debe a la excitación, ni siquiera al orgasmo, sino al propio Yuuri, que lo tiene totalmente embelesado. En cuanto la sirena se echa a su lado, el humano se vuelve hacia ella y le dedica una sonrisa cargada de ternura con la que pretende darle las gracias por el hermoso momento que acaban de compartir. Antes de conocer a Yuuri, Viktor había pasado mucho tiempo sin intimar con nadie, así que para él es muy importante que todo haya salido bien y que las cosas hayan transcurrido con naturalidad, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que valora la amistad que comparten-. Sí, lo ha sido... -concuerda pues en un susurro, intentando contener la emoción que lo invade al percatarse de que Yuuri se ha referido a él como _mi Viktor_. Ah, cielos, ¿su Viktor? Eso suena tremendamente dulce, tanto que el biólogo tiene que cubrirse el rostro durante un instante. Supone que Yuuri lo ha llamado así al dejarse llevar por la atmósfera del momento, pero a Viktor no le importaría ser suyo en un sentido mucho más formal. ¡Pero eso es imposible, una locura!-. Para no haber tenido nunca un compañero se te da bastante bien -comenta, empleando un tono bromista con el fin de espantar los pensamientos que han comenzado a llenarle la cabeza. Aún no puede creerse que el resto de sirenas rechacen a Yuuri por el mero hecho de que sea estéril; si él tuviera la oportunidad, lo cortejaría sin pensárselo siquiera-. Eres muy dulce... y también muy sexy -añade, y libera una risita antes de pasar los brazos sobre la cinturita de la sirena. Mientras lo estrecha en su abrazo, además, el biólogo se dedica a mirarlo a los ojos y a apartarle el pelo de la cara con todo el mimo del mundo. _Te estás comportando como un cursi enamorado_ , se reprocha, aunque no puede hacer nada por evitarlo. Yuuri está prendiendo nuevos sentimientos en su interior, y el biólogo se siente pequeño e indefenso frente a ellos-.

-En efecto, al referirse al humano como suyo Yuuri se ha dejado llevar por la marea de sentimientos que Viktor acaba de revolucionar en su pecho. A diferencia de lo que éste podría creer, el apelativo que ha utilizado la sirena ha salido del más puro afecto de su corazón, del sincero deseo por quedarse para siempre a su lado mientras Viktor lo permita. Viktor no era _suyo_ pero, por alguna extraña razón, referirse a él como tal se siente correcto en sus labios. No le produce rechazo. Yuuri, pues, está tan contento que no puede sino celebrar la ocasión trinando cual pajarillo, aproximándose al biólogo para contemplar de cerca ese intenso rubor que le tiñe la piel desde el pecho hasta las orejas. Allí, frente a su humano preferido, Yuuri podría afirmar sin miedo a equivocarse que se halla frente a la criatura más hermosa que ha caminado nunca sobre la Tierra. Ese par de ojazos profundos como la mar agitan hasta el último pececillo que habita en su vientre, por no mencionar los perfectos y carnosos labios que tientan a Yuuri a acortar la distancia y volver a besarlo hasta hacerle jadear. Tampoco quiere privar a Viktor de oxígeno durante mucho más tiempo, así que decide contenerse y limitarse a disfrutar de su compañía después del sexo.- ¿Piensas que soy dulce? Ah, Viktor. Qué tontorrón. -Yuuri sabe que las escamas que pueblan sus mejillas acaban de iluminarse como luciérnagas en la oscuridad, retorciendo la cola sobre la roca en gesto coqueto, divertido, antes de arrojarse a envolver al zalamero de Viktor entre sus brazos. Curiosa relación la que ambos estaban forjando. El corazón de Yuuri brinca y salta enloquecido dentro de su pecho, invadido por una alegría capaz de eclipsar la pena que le produce no ser correspondido. La nube de felicidad que ciega a la sirena le impide marchitarse, incluso cuando arrastra la palma sobre el hombro del humano y se encuentra con que le han quedado los dedos ensangrentados.- ¡Oh! -exclama, alarmado.- Oh, espera, estás sangrando. Esto es-- -Yuuri frunce el ceño. Después se remueve, empujando a Viktor para que le muestre la espalda. Lo que allí se encuentra, pese no ser del todo preocupante, hace tan poca gracia a la sirena que no puede sino dejar escapar un tristón canturreo.- Te he arañado -revela, aunque no está seguro del momento en el que le desgarró la piel con las zarpas.- Lo siento. Lo siento, de verdad, no sé-- yo-- Déjame ver -le pide, acariciando la piel contigua con el fin de comprobar la gravedad de los rasguños. Nadará hacia las profundidades del túnel en busca de algas medicinales con el fin de elaborar un ungüento cicatrizante, si fuese necesario.-

-Viktor asiente y se encoge de hombros; Yuuri es irremediablemente dulce, y sería capaz de exponer un centenar de motivos con tal de demostrarlo. Está a punto de comenzar a hacerlo, de hecho, cuando la sirena descubre la sangre que brota desde su espalda-. Oh -el biólogo observa los dedos manchados de la sirena y frunce el ceño. Había estado notando cierto escozor en la zona del omóplato desde hacía un rato, pero había dado por sentado que se había rasguñado con algún guijarro del suelo-. No pasa nada, Yuuri, no me voy a morir por un arañazo -dice Viktor, que acaricia la cola de la sirena en un intento por apaciguar su preocupación. Esta, sin embargo, no parece dispuesta a tranquilizarse hasta que haya comprobado la gravedad de la herida, así que el biólogo se deja hacer y le da la espalda para que pueda estudiarla con detenimiento. Está convencido de que Yuuri tan solo le ha rasgado la parte más superficial de la piel, ya que el dolor no es demasiado intenso. En realidad no le había clavado las garras, simplemente lo había _acariciado_ demasiado fuerte con ellas. En fin, revolcarse con una criatura mítica debía tener sus desventajas, ¿verdad? Y Viktor está dispuesto a soportar todos los rasguños que haga falta con tal de volver a disfrutar de la compañía de su sirenita-. Se me curará antes si me das un beso -dice de repente, encantado con su propia ocurrencia. Los cortes se le desinfectarán en cuanto se los lave con un poco de agua salada, pero resulta mucho más divertido fingir que son los labios de Yuuri los que tienen el poder de sanarlo-. Eres mi única esperanza... -añade, empleando un tono más dramático mientras se echa hacia atrás para caer entre los brazos de su amigo con los ojos cerrados y los labios preparados. Puede que su actuación también sirva para desterrar la preocupación que se ha apoderado de la sirena-.

-Yuuri agacha las orejas y dedica un puchero a Viktor, cuya respuesta, aunque lógica y convincente, no termina por tranquilizarle. ¡Claro que un arañazo no bastaría para matarle, pero no se trata de eso! Si la sirena se muestra disgustada es porque ha herido a Viktor sin percatarse, hundiéndole las garras en la piel para rasgársela como si ésta fuese blanda como la mantequilla. Yuuri había nacido equipado con los elementos necesarios para destrozar el resistente cuero de un tiburón, para defenderse de las orcas y cazar con eficacia, así que era cuestión de tiempo, imagina, que su armamento lesionase al humano, quien se le antoja ahora más frágil de lo que le ha parecido nunca. Tendrá más cuidado la próxima vez, piensa, pues le apenaría mucho destrozar la impoluta piel de mármol que luce su querido y tontorrón Viktor.- Me gusta mucho besarte. -le recuerda Yuuri, dejándose engatusar por los teatrales encantos de los que presume su biólogo favorito tras dejarse caer sobre sus brazos. Después, la sirena inclina la cabeza para cubrirle los morros con un puñado de sonoros besuqueos. Quizá un beso carezca de las propiedades medicinales propias de las algas, las toxinas del caracol rojo o incluso de la piel de morena, pero nada sanaba mejor las necesidades del corazón que una copiosa ración de cariño.- No me gusta hacerte daño. Quedará marca -concluye, acariciando la mejilla, cuello y el pecho sonrosado de Viktor antes de exhalar un suspiro resignado. La cicatriz resultante no debería aparecer deforme con el tratamiento adecuado, pero de eso ya se encargará Yuuri una vez hayan regresado al agua. Ahora su deber era otro, uno mucho más agradable, a decir verdad, y ése es el de cubrir al humano con su afecto hasta que haya recuperado el aliento. Se ocupa también de que no pase frío buscando el traje de neopreno para utilizarlo a modo de una improvisada manta, en caso de que Viktor, además, desee cubrirse la entrepierna.- Entonces, uh… ¿Has disfrutado conmigo? -le pregunta tras acomodar al biólogo sobre su pecho, empleando un tono a medio camino entre la curiosidad y el temor. Viktor parecía recrearse como nunca entre sus brazos pese a la inexperiencia de la que gozaba la sirena. Es una excelente señal, pero, honestamente, le gustaría escucharlo otra vez. Algo dentro de Yuuri necesita tener claro que es suficiente para Viktor.-

-Viktor recibe los besitos de Yuuri con una sonrisa, pues son justo lo que necesita para olvidarse del escozor que le cruza el hombro. Ahora que lo recuerda, la sirena había hecho un estupendo trabajo cuando le curó el rasguño que se hizo al caer de la piedra la otra noche, así que seguro que conoce otro tipo de potingue natural con el que podrá cicatrizar sus nuevos arañazos en cuestión de un instante. Las criaturas de su especie debían tener un gran repertorio de remedios caseros con los que solucionar sus problemas-. No será una marca muy grande -reprocha el biólogo, que se acomoda junto a su compañero y se encoge de hombros para restarle importancia. ¿Es que Yuuri no se había fijado en sus piernas? Puede que tuviera la piel lampiña e hidratada, pero también llena de cicatrices que documentaban sus numerosas desventuras como biólogo de campo. Siempre que salía a buscar pececillos o moluscos entre las rocas terminaba con algún corte en las pantorrillas, ¡y eso por no mencionar las picaduras de cangrejo y medusa que había ido acumulando! Viktor nunca pretendía molestar a los habitantes de la costa, pero éstos no solían tomarse a buenas su intromisión. ¡Una vez se topó con un pulpo que se pasó agarrado a su muslo tres horas enteras! Los moratones que le dejó con sus ventosas duraron casi un mes-. Claro que sí, Yuuri. He disfrutado muchísimo -murmura Viktor, respondiendo la coqueta pregunta de la sirena mientras se recuesta contra su pecho. Ah, aún puede sentir el latido de su corazón contra la espalda-. ¿O es que no lo has notado...? Quizá tenga que ser un poco más explícito la próxima vez -añade en tono de broma, aunque observando a la sirena de reojo. Puede que Yuuri hubiera considerado que sus reacciones eran _insuficientes_ porque no sabía cantar. La criatura cantaba cada vez que alcanzaba el clímax, eso era algo que no le había pasado desapercibido, y quizá esperaba una reacción parecida a cambio-. He disfrutado un montón -se reafirma, observando a Yuuri a los ojos-. Volvería a repetir cada una de las cosas que hemos hecho, y todas continuarían pareciéndome igual de perfectas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :3 La actualización de esta semana ha sido un poco más larga debido a que el próximo jueves, 24 de diciembre, es Nochebuena y estaremos ocupadas con nuestras respectivas cenas familiares, así que muy posiblemente no hubiésemos tenido tiempo para actualizar. Nos vemos el lunes 28 sin falta, ¡y feliz Navidad a todxs!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El biólogo y su sirenita siguen coqueteando.

-Yuuri acoge con enorme satisfacción a Viktor entre sus brazos, rodeándole el torso antes de dejar escapar un tenue y feliz canturreo desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Al final decide dejarse contagiar por la conformidad y mínima importancia que el humano aporta al rasguño porta sobre la piel del hombro, pues carece de sentido agobiarse por una pequeña herida a la que Viktor no le preocupa. Lo único de lo que Yuuri decide permanecer pendiente, por tanto, es de su labor a la hora de aplicar un ungüento curativo para evitar que se le infecte, nada más. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer por su dulce y lascivo humano preferido, quien tanto asegura haber disfrutado de su revolcón entre las salinas paredes de la cueva.- Oh, ¡claro que lo he notado! Solo quería, uh, oírlo otra vez, nada más -le asegura, agachando la cabeza para murmurar las palabras contra la coronilla del biólogo. Es cierto que Yuuri acostumbra a expresar su placer mediante el canto, pero eso no significa que no comprenda el lenguaje que emplea Viktor durante el sexo; al fin y al cabo un gemido ronco como el rugido de un león marino formaba parte del lenguaje universal del deleite y el placer. Al final, la respuesta que le ofrece deja a la sirena sintiéndose de lo más contenta con la experiencia, y lo que es más importante, con un fuerte anhelo por revolcarse junto a Viktor de nuevo lo antes posible.- Me gustaría repetirlo, también -confiesa sin dejar de mecer la cola en un lento vaivén.- Hay mucho que me queda por explorar acerca de ti -reconoce después, y, aunque no utiliza palabras explícitas, espera que el humano comprenda que se refiere a que se ha quedado con las ganas por _aprender_ a complacerlo penetrándole el trasero. Poco después, Yuuri se ve súbitamente arrollado por el impacto del afecto hacia Viktor y no puede evitar estrecharlo entre sus brazos, lanzándose a besuquearle una oreja entre gorgoritos.- Creo que te quedará una cicatriz bonita. No es de lucha, pero así recordarás este día -concluye, decidido a tomarse el incidente con optimismo.- ¿Los humanos encontráis, uhm, _sexy_ tener cicatrices? -le pregunta, repitiendo ese mismo adjetivo que antes utilizó Viktor para describirlo.-

-Viktor ríe entre los brazos de Yuuri, disfrutando del cosquilleo que le producen esos dulces besitos que le posa sobre la oreja. Tal y como supone la sirena, el biólogo ha sido perfectamente capaz de interpretar el mensaje oculto que subyace en sus palabras; Yuuri no se había negado de forma rotunda a penetrarlo, sino que había dicho cosas como "aquí no", y además había mostrado muy preocupado respecto al bienestar de su cuerpo. Todo ello apuntaba a que, si fueran capaces de encontrar un lugar íntimo, cómodo y _familiar_ en el que retozarse, Yuuri podría cambiar su opinión respecto a eso de meterle la polla entre las piernas. Ah, ¡Viktor no puede esperar a construir semejante nidito de amor! Lo hará sobre su cama, evidentemente, donde apilará varias almohadas y usará el perfume de sales marinas que compró en el mercadillo ecológico de la temporada pasada. Y también prenderá sus velas artesanales, esas que se plantan en el interior de conchas vacías, y usará sábanas impermeables. Se esforzará por construir la escena perfecta, y de ese modo Yuuri ya no podrá olvidarse de él cuando se encuentre surcando el océano a millas y millas de distancia-. No seas bobo, hay muchos motivos por los que podría recordar este día -responde el biólogo, siguiendo el hilo de sus propios pensamientos. La sirena estaba comenzando a dejarle una cicatriz muy profunda y vistosa, sí, pero no era la que se mostraba en su hombro, sino una que surgía directamente desde su corazón. ¡Oh, cielos, Viktor, no puedes enamorarte de una sirena! le reprocha el Pepito grillo que guarda su conciencia, aunque el biólogo se apresura a alejarlo de un manotazo. No es que se esté enamorando de Yuuri, ¿está bien? Lo que ocurre es que es la criatura más bonita, honesta, amable y encantadora que ha conocido en toda su vida, y que casualmente está vinculada al mar, que es aquello por lo que ha entregado su vida entera-. ¿Las cicatrices? -repite Viktor, dispuesto a volver a centrarse en la conversación y dejar atrás sus ensoñaciones de cuento de hadas-. Bueno, depende de la persona y del tipo de cicatriz. Hay cicatrices muy profundas que están hechas por culpa de algún accidente, pero eso no quiere decir que la persona que la tenga no sea buena -expone, y toma una de las manos de Yuuri para poder estudiar sus membranas debidamente-. Oye, a ti... ¿qué te resulta atractivo en una sirena? En el aspecto físico, quiero decir -por lo que Viktor tenía entendido, las criaturas marinas valoraban capacidades como la de ir de caza o cuidar al clan, pero ahora mismo estaba pensando en cosas más superficiales-. ¿Te gustan las sirenas con colas largas, con aletas rizadas o con las escamas de color azul, como las tuyas?

-Viktor no es consciente del efecto que sus palabras tienen en Yuuri, pero ha bastado con confesarle que tiene más de un motivo por el que recordar aquella ocasión para que a la sirena se le escape un puchero conmovido. Nadie había mostrado antes tamaño interés por Yuuri, así que recibir los constantes y genuinos mensajes de apego por parte del humano, tan abundantes como repentinos, está comenzando a dejar una huella imborrable en su corazón. Por primera vez, la sirena se siente atractiva, _deseable_ , y la sensación la deja eufórica. Hasta ahora Yuuri había vivido convencido de que carecía de encantos, de que siempre sería insuficiente, pero acaba de descubrir que tan solo requería encontrar a alguien adecuado, alguien capaz de quererle con sus virtudes y sus defectos. Oh, espera, ¡no es que crea que Viktor le _quiera_! ¡Nada de eso, en absoluto! Son amigos, nada más; buenos amigos de especies distintas con una íntima conexión, y punto. Yuuri, experto soñador, era una sirena capaz de discernir entre una fantasía irrealizable y la realidad, por eso sabe a ciencia cierta que el biólogo, si tiene dos dedos de frente, no cometería el error de enamorarse de él. Algo así tan solo le traería problemas y Yuuri no ha pisado tierra con el propósito de complicar la vida de Viktor (solo pretendía pedir su mano en matrimonio, pero supone que aún no ha llegado el momento de confesar el significado de la perla de cristal). El caso es que Yuuri estaba muy interesado en descubrir si Viktor considera bonitas sus cicatrices de caza, he ahí el motivo de su pregunta, aunque es completamente incapaz de sacar una conclusión precisa de su respuesta... Mientras mece las aletas, posándolas sobre los muslos desnudos del humano, Yuuri imagina que el biólogo no las habría elogiado en su momento si no le gustasen un poco, al menos, y es una deducción que termina por dejarlo satisfecho. Podría haber continuado con su interrogatorio, pronunciando la siguiente cuestión acerca de las cualidades que Viktor encuentra deseables en un compañero, no obstante éste se adelanta a indagar acerca de las preferencias de Yuuri como si acabase de leerle la mente. ¡Qué avispado, cualquiera diría que posee el poder de la telequinesia! Por suerte, la sirena tiene la respuesta preparada:- Creo-- Creo que me gustan las sirenas de hombros anchos y fuertes brazos. - _Como Viktor_ , piensa, pero se muerde el labio. Sí, exacto; aunque siempre le hubiesen atraído los suaves y redondeados senos de algunas de las sirenas del clan, ha de reconocer que posee una gran debilidad por un par de pectorales firmes y moldeados, aunque su preferencia no es en absoluto objetiva.- También me gustan las escamas de color violeta. -añade enseguida, rascándose una mejilla iluminada al tiempo que juguetea con los dedos de Viktor, separando la palma para permitir que le examine la membrana todo cuánto le apetezca.- Aunque, uh... Tú me gustas. Y no tienes una sola escama -admite tras dejar escapar la risita traviesa que retenía tras los labios, sintiéndose la sirena más coqueta de los siete mares.- ¿Qué te parece atractivo a ti en un hombre? -le pregunta a continuación dispuesto a proseguir con el juego de cuestiones, recordando especificar el género, además, dado que Viktor le había hablado de su específica preferencia por los humanos con polla entre las piernas.-

-Viktor se acomoda sobre un brazo y asiente, dispuesto a imaginar la clase de sirena que tenía el privilegio de llamar la atención de su amigo. Hombros anchos y brazos fuertes. Bien, supone que puede dar por sentado que Yuuri se siente atraído por individuos de anatomía potente y masculina, quizá porque está vinculado a los atributos físicos de un cazador. Sí, una sirena fuerte podría contribuir al sustento del clan, protegerlos de posibles ataques y garantizar la existencia de provisiones. Seguro que los cazadores, después de los sabios y los ancianos, contaban con un gran poder de decisión dentro de la escala política del clan-. El color violeta es mi preferido -comenta de forma distraída, intentando imaginar una cola repleta de ellas. Ah, ¡sería muy hermosa! Cambiaría de color según le diera la luz, arrojando destellos rosados, morados y púrpuras. Además, el violeta complementaba de maravilla con el azul, así que haría una pareja preciosa con Yuuri-. ¿Q-qué dices...? -Viktor pisa el freno de sus pensamientos en cuanto se topa con la confesión de la sirena. El tono de sus palabras ha sido completamente casual, casi como si no tuvieran importancia, ¡pero para el biólogo no era así en absoluto! ¡Estaban hablando de cosas _románticas_ , y acababa de soltarle que él le gustaba aunque no tuviera escamas! _Aguarda, Viktor, aguarda, no tomes conclusiones precipitadas. Puede que se esté refiriendo a otra cosa, que esté haciendo alusión a otro tipo de gustar_ , dice para sus adentros, obligándose a tomar aire. Al final, Viktor se incorpora y arrastra el trasero para quedar sentado junto al borde del pozo, en cuyas oscuras aguas hunde las piernas. Las ondas que dibuja en la superficie se expanden hasta chocar contra las paredes de piedra, pero todo sigue tan calmado como hasta el momento. La paz de aquel rincón era, definitivamente, imperturbable, y eso era algo que agradecía con creces-. Me gustan los rostros suaves y las sonrisas sinceras. En mi país hay muchos hombres con el rostro anguloso; ya sabes, con las barbillas puntiagudas, los pómulos de acero y las narices enormes. Parecen muy severos, y yo prefiero las expresiones dulces, más risueñas. -Explica, respondiendo a la cuestión que le ha lanzado su amigo-. También siento debilidad por las bocas rosaditas y el cabello oscuro. Muchos rusos tienen el pelo rubio, y al final... ¡se quedan calvos! Eso no es nada sexy -tras soltar una divertida carcajada, Viktor se encoge de hombros y vuelve a mirar a Yuuri-: ¿Y qué me dices, alguna vez has visto alguna sirena con las escamas de color violeta?

-Yuuri podría excusarse detrás de su leve entendimiento del lenguaje humano, pero el caso es que no piensa en hacerlo por la sencilla razón de que no cree haber empleado el término _gustar_ con las mismas connotaciones que Viktor ha interpretado. A su parecer, confesar al humano que le gusta equivale a manifestar su atracción hacia él, lo cual, después de todo lo ocurrido, no debería sonarle tan extraño. No era el propósito de la sirena revelarle sus sentimientos, al menos no aquellos relacionados con el corazón... sino tan solo aquellos que incluso ahora aún le hormiguean en la polla. Éste tan solo comienza a apaciguarse cuando Viktor se aparta para quedar sentado con los pies sumergidos en las serenas aguas del pozo, momento que Yuuri aprovecha para encoger la cola y tomar asiento con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared de roca y sal más cercana. Allí, decidido a descubrir la clase de preferencias que su humano preferido profesaba hacia los miembros de su propia especie, presta gran atención mientras juguetea con los bordes de sus aletas, separando los labios con sorpresa tan solo ante la descripción que formula el biólogo. Así que los rostros dulces y los cabellos oscuros... ¡Ah, qué casualidad! La densa cabellera negra de Yuuri se adhería de maravilla a los gustos de Viktor, aunque no puede evitar preguntarse si su expresión será lo suficiente honesta, lo bastante tierna para conquistar el corazón de Viktor. Un rostro dulce carece del aura amenazante que un par de afilados colmillos como los suyos le aporta a su sonrisa, por ejemplo. Oh, vaya; Yuuri, de pronto y mientras se toquetea los labios, se percata de que tal vez el humano prefiera a un compañero de expresión, uh, en fin... menos asilvestrada. Y, a juzgar por lo que le cuenta, que no pierda el pelo de la cabeza con el paso de los años.- Sí, claro. -responde entonces a la última cuestión que Viktor pone sobre la mesa. El violeta no era un color raro entre los miembros de su especie, pero eran las diversas tonalidades de los reflejos aquéllo que marcaba la diferencia. Unas escamas sin brillo poseían menor atractivo que otras cuyo reflejo fuese plateado, cobrizo o dorado, por ejemplo.- Aunque, uhm... Su cola es hermosa, pero él es un idiota. Se cree más importante que los demás con su ridículo tridente y su ridículo harén -farfulla Yuuri haciendo rodar los ojos, cruzándose de brazo mientras piensa en el cabezahueca que lidera la mayor parte de las expediciones de caza. No es de los miembros de su clan acerca de quienes más le apetece hablar ahora, sin embargo.- Tu pelo es muy claro. ¿Te quedarás calvo? -le pregunta, estirando el brazo antes de presionar la yema del índice contra la coronilla de Viktor. Allí había mucho pelo, fuerte y frondoso. Acaba de explicarle, sin embargo, que los hombres rubios en Rusia alcanzaban la calvicie con la edad, así que la sirena apenas se ha resistido a formular una pregunta que, tal vez, ha sonado un poco ofensiva.-

-Yuuri puede estar totalmente tranquilo, ya que sus colmillos no son capaces de eclipsar la dulzura de su rostro. Los gatitos también tenían dientes puntiagudos, ¿verdad? ¡Y eso no evitaba que quisieras estrujarlos como si fueran pequeños peluches! Con Yuuri ocurría lo mismo: tenía características únicas y muy distintas a las de los humanos, pero Viktor se sentía irremediablemente atraído por él-. ¿Quién? -pregunta de pronto el biólogo, claramente interesado por ese individuo del que le habla Yuuri. Da por sentado que se trata de otra sirena, macho además, y que tiene un tridente y un buen puñado de fans que nadan detrás de él como corderitos que siguen a un perro pastor. El retintín que se adivina en la voz de Yuuri resulta muy divertido, y Viktor está dispuesto a sonsacarle más información sobre el insufrible desconocido cuando, para su desgracia, su pelo toma el repentino protagonismo de la conversación-. ¡No me quedaré calvo! -exclama de inmediato, conduciéndose las dos manos hasta el cabello húmedo. Aquél había sido un temor que lo había perseguido desde la adolescencia, pero tras consultar un par de médicos especialistas y fijarse en la abundante melena que aún conservaba su padre, el biólogo había asumido que nunca, jamás, se quedaría calvo-. ¡Mi pelo es platino, no rubio, así que es mucho más fuerte! -le asegura a la sirena, haciendo un puchero. Ah, la criatura no tiene ningún tipo de piedad, ha ido justo a pinchar su punto débil-. Ya verás, dejaré que me crezca otra vez, y entonces podré llevar trenzas y adornármelo con estrellas de mar -divaga, y deja que su trasero resbale sobre la roca que rodea el pozo, comenzando a hundirse lentamente en él. Viktor mantiene la mirada fija en Yuuri hasta que el nivel del agua le supera la punta de la nariz, y luego termina de zambullirse liberando un buen puñado de enormes y ruidosas burbujas. ¡Calvo, él, eso jamás! ¡Preferiría ahogarse a lucir un cráneo despejado!-.

-A Yuuri le encantaría poder afirmar que Viktor le conmueve con su dramática respuesta, que le reblandece con sus lamentos, pero no es así; a riesgo de quedar como la sirena más desalmada del océano, debe reconocer que sus aspavientos se le antojan de lo más divertidos. Ah, su pobre humano parece verdaderamente angustiado ante la idea de perder su plateada cabellera, aunque Yuuri duda que semejante tragedia vaya a tener lugar en un futuro cercano. Es posible que los conocimientos de Yuuri en cuanto a la medicina capilar, en concreto aquella concerniente a los seres humanos, fuese _escasa_ , no obstante se atrevería a deducir que la reluciente cabellera de su presumido biólogo permanecerá intacta durante muchos, muchos años más.- De acuerdo, ¡está bien!, no te quedarás calvo, te creo -reconoce con humilde actitud, dispuesto a apartar a un lado la picardía con el fin de concederle unos minutos de paz, pues Viktor parece de lo más indignado. La culpabilidad muerde el corazón de Yuuri, pero solo un poco, porque no podría arrepentirse de haber picado a su querido humano después del encantador pucherito que le ha dedicado.- Viktor, no te vayas -ronronea, lamentando sus burlas con una lánguida melodía empapada en afecto, dejándose caer entonces sobre la roca para tumbarse junto al límite que separa el pozo del terreno seco y pedregoso. Allí, la sirena separa los labios y sumerge el brazo antes de comenzar a cantar, estirando los dedos en la dirección que ha desaparecido Viktor. Yuuri emplea notas dulzonas, rozando lo empalagoso, en un intento por disculparse con el biólogo y hacer las paces por haber sugerido tan aciago futuro para su pelo.- Las perlas te sentarían mucho mejor -le responde poco después, retomando los coqueteos con complaciente actitud. No cabe la menor duda de que Viktor, con su delicado rostro eslavo (ahora adulto, tan diferente, pero no menos hermoso, del bonito rostro aniñado que Yuuri recuerda de su adolescencia), su espléndida sonrisa y sus ojitos relucientes como el nácar, dimanaría una arrolladora belleza en caso de dejarse crecer la melena.- Buscaría las perlas más brillantes para ti, y entonces podríamos brillar juntos.

-Viktor usa la punta de los pies para aguantarse sobre una roca, ya que no le gustaría llegar hasta el fondo del oscuro y amenazador pozo que se abre bajo él. Ah, parece una garganta dispuesto a tragárselo y conducirlo a saber qué mundo lleno de sombrías y hostilidades, pero no se deja llevar por el miedo. A él, el océano no le despierta ninguna clase de temor, y además sabe que está en compañía de la sirena más rápida y fuerte de los siete mares. Viktor, que entreabre los ojos bajo el agua, es capaz de distinguir la silueta de la sirenita por encima de la superficie. Yuuri baja un brazo para buscarlo, pero el biólogo se aparta por el momento. Puede aguantar la respiración un rato más, y además le encanta escuchar las canciones de disculpa que le dedica su preciosa sirenita-. ¿De verdad buscarías perlas para mí? -inquiere, asomándose por fin al exterior. Había muchos criadores de perlas en Japón, pero hasta donde Viktor tenía entendido, conseguir una en su habitad natural resultaba una tarea de lo más costosa. No todas las conchas producían perlas, y no todas las perlas eran puras y hermosas. Al pensar en ello, Viktor no puede sino rememorar el fascinante aspecto de esa única perla de cristal que se encontró en la costa ahora hacía un par de días. Estaba vinculada con Yuuri de alguna forma, pero aún no habían esclarecido hasta qué punto-. No sabía que existían las perlas de cristal -murmura de repente, y se riza el extremo de los cabellos en un intento de restarle importancia al asunto-. ¿Dónde pueden conseguirse? ¿Es algo que solo sabéis las sirenas? -insiste, poco dispuesto a quedarse sin su tan valiosa información. Yuuri aún no había musitado ni una sola palabra respecto a aquél extraño pero aparentemente valioso presente que le había entregado antes de que se conocieran, ¡y necesitaba esclarecer muchas dudas!- ¿Es tan importante que tuviste que venir a mi casa a buscarlo? -dice por último, exponiendo la que ha sido una de sus teorías-. Aunque luego no quisiste que te la devolviera...

-Yuuri enseguida descubre, y para sorpresa de nadie, que Viktor se defiende entre las aguas como un auténtico nativo, por eso una parte de él no puede sino fantasear con la espantosa idea de convertir al humano en uno de los suyos. Allí, sumergido entre las negras aguas de la gruta, a duras penas la sirena discierne sus piernas, motivo por el que no le cuesta visualizar una hermosa cola de escamas violeta manteniendo a Viktor a flote en la superficie. Es, sin duda alguna, terrorífico; Yuuri aparta la imagen sacudiendo la cabeza antes de comenzar a sentirse culpable. La tarea de distracción resulta más rápida y efectiva que nunca cuando el tema hacia el que el biólogo encamina la conversación es uno de los más incómodos a los que Yuuri se ha enfrentado durante los últimos días.- ¡Ah! -Yuuri se incorpora de un sobresalto, rascándose de inmediato la nuca en un triste intento por disimular que el asunto no le afecta.- Uhm, las perlas... -balbucea, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier rincón excepto los curiosos ojitos de Viktor. _Era una propuesta de matrimonio_ , piensa, pues es todo lo que tendría que confesar para explicar al fin el motivo de su aparición, uno que el humano todavía desconoce. Yuuri separa los labios, deja escapar un murmullo sordo y vuelve a cerrarlos, mudo como una estatua. No puede hacerlo. Es un cobarde. Apenas ha comenzado a entablar una preciosa amistad con Viktor y revelar la verdad, el hecho de que se equivocó, que cometió un error al asumir que aceptaría su petición, lo echaría todo a perder. Los amigos no se mienten, es cierto, pero aún no ha llegado el momento de contarle lo que la perla significaba en realidad.- Es tuya, ahora. No me la tienes que devolver -se limita a responder, pues, agachando las orejas en un inconsciente gesto abatido antes de sumergirse en el agua de un chapuzón. Con la garganta y los pulmones invadidos por el mar, además, no podrá hablar ni responder a más preguntas incómodas, así que se impulsa hacia el fondo de un coletazo, dejando escapar una canción puramente compuesta a base de vergüenza.-

-Viktor apoya los codos sobre la roca y parpadea en un gesto de confusión. ¡Yuuri no le ha aclarado nada! Lo que el biólogo quiere saber es de dónde había sacado la sirena una perla de cristal, o por qué permitió que un humano cualquiera se la llevara sin más cuando podría haberlo detenido fácilmente! _Primero permites que la robe y luego dejas que me la quede, pero no quieres decirme el porqué_ , le reprocha Viktor, que es incapaz de hacer nada por frenar a su amigo cuando éste decide zambullirse en las aguas del pozo. Que no crea que no sabe que lo ha hecho adrede; Yuuri no podrá escucharlo o hablar con él mientras se mantenga sumergido, así que esa es su forma de ponerle punto y final a la conversación. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa? ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto hablar de esa dichosa perla? Viktor comienza a sentirse muy culpable por haberla recogido. ¿Y si había quebrantado alguna ley marina sin darse cuenta? ¿Y si había hecho que la sirena se metiera en algún problema? Puede que aquél tipo de joyas poseyeran un significado cultural se le hubiera estado pasando por alto desde el principio. ¡Pero Yuuri no quiere decirle nada al respecto, así que tampoco tiene modo de ayudarlo!-. ¡Yuuri, vuelve aquí! -Viktor llama a la sirena, sintiéndose impotente y algo molesto, pero lo único que atina a distinguir en la parte más profunda del pozo es el destello de sus escamas azules. Parece evidente que pretende pasar ahí un buen rato, y como él no puede ir a buscarlo (no solo está desnudo, sino que además se encuentra demasiado cansado como para ponerse a bucear), decide comenzar a frotarse el cuerpo para deshacerse de los excesos de arena y fluidos. Una vez se encuentra limpio, y aún con el eco de la canción de Yuuri en la cabeza, Viktor regresa a la cueva y se pone el neopreno. La piedra ha quedado algo embarrada tras su revolcón con la sirena, así que la limpia arrojando algo de agua y se tumba bajo uno de los rayos de sol con los ojos cerrados. El mediodía debe estar bastante cerca, pero Viktor no piensa comer hasta que Yuuri haya regresado, así que se dispone a echarse una pequeña cabezadita mientras aguarda. El sol lo adormece de maravilla, al fin y al cabo, y no hay nada mejor que una siesta después del sexo-.

-Yuuri nada hacia las profundidades y atraviesa la gruta de salida que conduce hacia el entramado laberinto de canales, perseguido por el retortijón de una culpabilidad cada vez más difícil de ocultar. Confesar sus intenciones iniciales sería mucho más fácil si no entrañase el riesgo de perder a Viktor para siempre. Le acusaría de mentiroso, de embustero y farsante, de haberlo engatusado con el fin de aprovecharse de él, ¡y no podría soportarlo!, sin embargo cree que sería contraproducente contarle la verdad tan pronto, en especial después del estrecho vínculo que comienza a reforzarse entre ellos. _Viktor, te conozco desde niño, y he pasado media vida admirándote en la lejanía del mar_ , comenzaría, si el miedo no le retuviese, antes de añadir: _espero que haber ocultado mis verdaderos sentimientos no arruine nuestra amistad_. Golpearse la cabeza contra la roca hasta abrirse una brecha en la frente resultaría menos doloroso que recibir el rechazo del humano. Invadida por la frustración, la sirena recorre las profundidades de la caverna haciendo reverberar una tenue melodía cargada de bochorno; mientras tanto, a modo de distracción, se emplea en rastrear entre la arena buscando algas rojas en el fondo submarino. La vida abunda allá donde los rayos de sol atraviesan los surcos entre la roca, por eso a Yuuri no le cuesta reunir un puñado de gelatinosos vegetales antes de poner rumbo de vuelta al rincón donde dejó a Viktor antes de desaparecer entre la oscuridad. Para su sorpresa, al asomar la cabeza por encima de la tranquila superficie se lo encuentra ni más ni menos que echando una cabezadita sobre la dura roca donde hasta hace unos minutos se habían revolcado, con el neopreno de vuelta y, a juzgar por la serenidad de su expresión, totalmente relajado. Yuuri abandona la gruta para arrastrarse hacia el biólogo, en silencio, poco dispuesto a perturbar su descanso. Una culpa amarga se cierne sobre él mientras contempla los párpados cerrados del hombre de sus sueños, quien se le antoja tan dulce allí dormido que la sirena no puede sino responder a su ternura natural con un delicado gorgorito, tenue cual canción de cuna. Al tiempo que canta, Yuuri agrupa las algas sobre la roca y utiliza un guijarro para triturarlas, tratando de convertirlas en puré para aplicarlas sobre el rasguño de Viktor una vez despierte.-

-Viktor no es un ingenuo: cuando está con Yuuri, cuando se abrazan, se besan y se tocan, siente que podrían estar juntos para siempre, sin que nada pueda interponerse en los dulces sentimientos que han comenzado a germinar entre ambos. En el fondo, sin embargo, sabe que no es así. No importa lo mucho que le guste Yuuri, no importa lo mucho que éste lo aprecie a él; no solo son diferentes en aspectos físicos y culturales, sino que viven en mundos totalmente distintos. Fantasear con la idea de continuar compartiendo tiempo y espacio es muy tentador, pero no les conviene perder de vista la realidad. La sirena se marchará cualquier día, se perderá en la inmensa distancia del océano y compartirá su tiempo con criaturas de su misma naturaleza, criaturas hermosas, fuertes y mágicas. ¿Cómo podría entonces aspirar él, un simple humano anclado a la tierra, aspirar a conquistar su corazón? ¡Si incluso hay secretos que no pueden contarse, como ese que entraña la perla de cristal! Resulta irónico que una joya tan pequeña y transparente simbolice todo cuanto los separa, pero así es-. ¿Yuuri...? -Viktor, que despierta cuando la sirena comienza a machacar las alcas rojas, se frota los ojos con el puño y se incorpora lentamente. El sol le ha dejado la piel ardiendo y la cabeza un poco atolondrada, así que decide echar mano a su mochila y buscar la cantimplora que rellenó antes del viaje con el fin de meterle un par de generosos tragos. Aprovecha, además, para sacar la fiambrera con los humildes obentos que preparó a primera hora de la mañana; el arroz de los onigiri estará un poco pegajoso por culpa de la humedad y el reposo, pero espera que a Yuuri no le importe-. ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? -pregunta, señalando el gelatinoso puré con el que se entretiene la sirena. Si no fuera por el fuerte aroma a algas que desprende, podría jurar que acaba de desangrar a alguna pobre criatura allí mismo. En cualquier caso, Viktor se cuida mucho de volver a hacer referencia a la perla de cristal, ya que no quiere que la sirena vuelva a marcharse para evitar sus preguntas-.

-Yuuri estira las orejas en dirección al humano cuando éste da señales de haber despertado. La carita adormilada que le dedica Viktor entonces basta para arrancarle una sonrisa tierna, conmovido por la dulce expresión que muestra bajo los cálidos rayos del mediodía.- Hola -le saluda con un susurro, no sin escatimar en timidez después del arrebato que prosiguió a la mención sobre la perla. Es sorprendente que Viktor no hubiese mencionado el asunto antes, pero la sirena supone que aguardó a que la comunicación fuese posible y fluida entre ellos antes de abordar el tema. Aún teme que vuelva a interrogarle, por eso se afana en moler los pedazos de alga con empeño y cuidado hasta formar una pasta. Por otra parte, no pasa desapercibida a su atención la caja llena de bolitas de arroz humeante que el humano ha sacado de su mochila. Las pupilas de Yuuri se dilatan con interés ante la imagen que ofrece el alimento dentro del recipiente, pero al no contemplar la posibilidad de que el biólogo haya traído en la mochila una ración exclusiva para él, dispuesto a compartir la comida una vez más, tampoco se atrevería a pedir un solo bocado de arroz.- En mi clan lo utilizamos para sellar cortes y prevenir su infección -le explica, untándose dos dedos con la rojiza papilla de alga para mostrárselo. Comienza a adquirir una textura viscosa, lo bastante espesa como para mantenerse sobre sus yemas antes de devolverla al pequeño montículo de puré recién machacado. El propósito del ungüento era el de adherirse a la piel herida para aislarla del entorno y favorecer la cicatrización bajo el agua, como un pegamento, pero antes de aplicarla sobre el rasguño del hombro ajeno aún requiere un ingrediente esencial: saliva.- Desnúdate. Déjame ver tu hombro -le pide al humano mientras señala el neopreno, llevándose entonces a los labios una porción de la gelatinosa sustancia para comenzar a masticarla.-

-Viktor guarda silencio mientras contempla los repetitivos gestos con los que Yuuri machaca el alga, mostrándose metódico y concentrado en el gesto. El rítmico golpeteo hace eco ente las paredes de sal y le inspira cierta tensión, pero el biólogo se obliga a relajarse y a olvidar de una vez el tema de la perla de cristal. Yuuri no quería hablar de ello, y Viktor se había prometido que nunca lo forzaría a hacer nada que no quisiera. Estaba con él porque era su amigo, no porque pretendiera recopilar datos o información respecto a las sirenas. Entendía que fuera una raza hermética, y él estaba fuera del clan, así que no podía aspirar a conocer sus secretos-. Ya veo... -murmura, olisqueando el aire en un intento de familiarizarse con la esencia del alga machacada. Después, y sin titubear siquiera, se despasa la cremallera del neopreno y saca los brazos de las mangas, tarea que le resulta un poco complicada a causa de las pequeñas punzadas que le recorren el omóplato. Cuando la herida estaba fresca a penas le molestaba, pero ahora que ha comenzado a inflamarse sí que le resulta algo incómoda. Su piel, al estirarse, deja escapar un par de gotitas de sangre, pero Viktor se mantiene quieto y calmado, haciendo gala del temple que se esperaría de un hombre-. ¿Sabe mal? -pregunta al darse cuenta de que Yuuri se ha puesto a masticarla. Intuye que se la aplicará sobre la piel después de convertirla en pulpa con sus puntiagudos colmillos, así que espera que no tenga un sabor demasiado repulsivo. Los japoneses empleaban un gran surtido de algas en sus platos tradicionales, pero Viktor no recuerda haber catado una de color rojo-. Yo he traído onigiris para comer. Solo llevan atún y salsa de soja, no tenía nada más, pero me han salido bastante grandes -comenta distraídamente, señalando la escueta fiambrera-. He pensado que luego, uh, me gustaría hacer algunas fotos de los moluscos que viven en el pozo. ¿Me ayudarías?

-Yuuri tritura la pasta de alga con sus colmillos y se asegura de haber incorporado de manera uniforme su saliva a la papilla antes de escupírsela sobre los dedos y extender con suavidad la sustancia resultante sobre la piel rasgada de Viktor, presionando con suaves toquecitos la medicina para que ésta se fije a la herida como una lapa se abraza a la roca. No existía un remedio más simple y efectivo que la gelatina de _ojo de nécora_ , ¡toda sirena conocía sus múltiples propiedades! Era abundante, fácil de identificar y multifacético, pues mezclada junto con las toxinas adecuadas potenciaba la mortalidad de todo tipo de venenos, pero también daba lugar a nuevos ungüentos para diferentes dolencias. A medida que dispersa la gelatina sobre el omóplato de Viktor, Yuuri se hace muchas preguntas acerca de la medicina terrestre, sobre sus métodos, sus bálsamos y remedios, el procedimiento de sus cirugías y mil y un detalles más propiciados por la curiosidad que Viktor ha encendido en él acerca del mundo humano.- Uh, es más suave que el hígado de sepia -le responde, limpiándose los labios una vez ha terminado de aplicarle el ungüento. Después, a modo de disculpa por haberle arañado, se inclina a posar un último besito sobre su hombro sano. ¿Saben mal las algas? No, exactamente; saben a alga.- Algún día te cazaré una y lo podrás probar -le promete, pues la víscera de sepia y otros cefalópodos era considerada un manjar en su comunidad.- Espera, ¿has dicho atún...? -Yuuri alza las orejas ante la mención de una de las criaturas más complejas de atrapar de los siete mares, dirigiendo de inmediato la cabeza hacia ese puñado de inofensivas bolitas de arroz rellenas con, aparentemente, la carne del magnífico _atún_. ¡Y habla del animal como si no fuesen increíblemente escurridizos! El esfuerzo invertido en cazarlos, sin embargo, merecía la pena tan solo por la carga nutritiva de su carne, tan apreciada entre las sirenas. Yuuri se relame, pero no estirará el brazo para hacerse con un onigiri antes que Viktor.- Oh, ¡me encantaría! Entre las rocas viven pulpos escondidos, pero los convenceré de que eres un amigo -celebra, más ilusionado ante la perspectiva de contemplar una máquina fotográfica en funcionamiento que por cualquier otra cosa.-

-Viktor permanece quieto mientras Yuuri se encarga de ejercer de enfermero para él; la cura escuece un poco, pero no es nada que no pueda tolerar a base de inspirar hondo y mordisquearse el labio inferior. Según parece, las garras de una sirena no tienen nada que envidiarle a las de un tigre. Son más pequeñas, pero igual de duras y afiladas. En fin, el biólogo no va a reprocharle nada a Yuuri, pero espera que no le rebane una oreja la próxima vez que quiera desfogar su placer-. No te ofendas, pero no sé si quiero probar el hígado de una sepia, Yuuri... -murmura con una risita, ya que el estómago se le encoge con solo imaginarlo. Además, las sepias siempre le habían parecido muy cucas, disfrutaba muchísimo mirándolas nadar en el acuario-. Espera, lávate las manos, anda -le pide Viktor a la sirena, ya que no piensa tenderle ni una bola de arroz mientras las tenga pringadas de alga triturada. Una vez solucionan ese problema, el biólogo saca un onigiri del obento, poniendo todo el cuidado del mundo en no deshacerlo (oh, cielos, sí que se le han quedado demasiado pegajosas), y se la tiende a su amigo-. No están perfectas, pero te aseguro que no he escatimado en el relleno -murmura, intentando justificar su terrible habilidad a la hora de darles una buena forma a los onigiri. Después asiente, considerando la idea de añadir la bonita fotografía de un pulpo a su colección-. ¿Crees que podríamos encontrar estrellas de mar? Me gustaría medir algunos ejemplares para hacer una media del tamaño que logran alcanzar en estas cuevas -se le ocurre de repente, dejándose llevar por el entusiasmo. Normalmente no tenía a un compañero tan habilidoso como Yuuri, así que tenía que aprovechar. La sirena podría ayudarlo no solo a encontrar a las asteroideas, sino incluso a sujetar el foco de luz para obtener buenas fotografías. ¡Trabajar en equipo siempre conllevaba mejores resultados!-. Oye, hay una cosa por la que tengo curiosidad -comenta tras devorar su primera bola de arroz, luchando contra los granitos que se le han quedado pegados a los labios-. Seguro que te has encontrado con un montón de cosas humanas en el fondo del mar, ¿verdad? ¿Hay alguna que sea tu preferida?

-Yuuri saliva en abundancia ante la encantadora bolita de arroz que le tiende Viktor, tan servicial y atento como siempre, antes de abrir las fauces y propinarle un buen bocado. El sabor del atún hace las delicias en su paladar, pese a descubrirse más salado de lo que había imaginado, mientras que la textura del arroz no se le antoja pegajosa en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario: ¡está delicioso! Un par de granos se pegan a sus membranas a medida que la sirena da cuenta del onigiri, haciéndose cargo enseguida de limpiárselos con un veloz y hambriento lametón antes de seguir engullendo. ¡Viktor sabía llegarle mejor que nadie al corazón con sus habilidades culinarias! ¡Está tan rico que Yuuri incluso le perdona el rechazo a su invitación para degustar hígado de sepia! Aún con la boca llena, además, la sirena asiente y acompaña su respuesta con un feliz canturreo ante la cuestión relacionada con las estrellas de mar. Toda una comunidad de equinodermos, grandes, pequeños, lisos, espinosos y de todos los colores, habitaba en las rocas de aquella gruta rebosante de vida, así que al biólogo le sobrará material para fotografiar al sumergirse en las ricas aguas de la cueva.- Me gustan las cucharas -le responde sin pararse a reflexionar en la contestación, concisa y clara como el día.- Tengo una colección, desde las más pequeñas hasta algunas enormes -concreta después rizando la cola con diversión ante la pregunta que ha formulado el humano. Siempre le ha fascinado hallar cucharitas de té, ollas y relojes oxidados, entre otros artefactos, en los restos de los naufragios.- ¡Oh, una vez encontré un arma increíble y muy pesada, con la cabeza de hierro y el mango de madera! -le cuenta con gran entusiasmo, refiriéndose al martillo de construcción que se topó junto a la costa no hace muchos años.- Conservo la cabeza; la madera se pudrió. -le dice mientras se estira sobre la piedra y se rasca el mentón.- También guardo las cuerdas porque son útiles. Y Yuuko tiene un váter en su colección. No puedo esperar a contarle para qué lo utilizáis -anuncia, dejando escapar una socarrona carcajada a la que acompaña un ronquido involuntario. La diversión, por su parte, apenas dura cuando recuerda que los variopintos tesoros que ha acumulado junto a sus amigos no son más que la basura desechada por los terrestres.- Todos vuestros residuos terminan en nuestro territorio. Nunca había sido un problema, hasta que en determinadas áreas se terminó el alimento -murmura, más formal y solemne mientras juega con los dedos. Tal vez desconozca el motivo por el que aparece una tonelada tras otra de basura humana en territorios donde antes proliferaba la vida, pero sabe cuáles son las consecuencias y lo detesta.-

-Viktor está a punto de dejar caer su segunda bola de arroz al suelo cuando escucha lo que le dice Yuuri. Las cucharas. A su sirenita le gustan _las cucharas_. Ah, ¿puede existir una criatura más adorable en el océano o fuera de él? El biólogo tiene que apretar los labios con fuerza para contenerse y no dejar escapar un gritito de ternura. Siente que le duele el corazón, es como si acabaran de atravesárselo con un dardo. _Juro aquí y ahora que haré cualquier cosa por protegerte. A ti y a tus cucharas_ , piensa para sí mismo, patético y ñoño como solo él podría serlo. Ah, de pronto siente que necesita comprar una cubertería entera para ponerle un lacito y poder regalársela a Yuuri. Pero eso sería tremendamente estúpido. Cielos, está pensando en cosas estúpidas porque sus sentimientos hacia la sirena han comenzado a derretirle el cerebro. A penas es capaz de coordinar el movimiento de su mandíbula para masticar mientras se fija en el modo en que retuerce la cola-. ¿Residuos? -Viktor regresa a la realidad de repente, afectado por el brusco cambio de conversación. Yuuri se está refiriendo, como es evidente, a la ingente cantidad de basura y porquería que está llegando al mar desde los ríos y las ciudades. El biólogo aprieta los puños, ya que por desgracia no puede excusarse en nombre de toda la humanidad; él mismo había trabajado horas extras con el fin de coordinar eventos de concienciación por el medio ambiente, pero las palabras y los actos domésticos no servían de nada. Mientras la industria de consumo y producción no sufriera un cambio radical, los océanos continuarían contaminándose sin remedio-. Los humanos no son buenos, ya te lo dije -murmura, y se rasca el dorso de la mano de forma inconsciente-. La mayoría de ellos destrozan todo lo que tienen a su alrededor solo porque les resulta cómodo. Hay personas que están luchando por limpiar los océanos y evitar que los residuos afecten a la vida marina... pero sus acciones son lentas y bastante débiles -explica, bajando la cabeza-. Lo siento mucho, Yuuri. Somos horribles.

-Yuuri frunce los labios con expresión de circunstancias ante el mustio semblante que su ración de realidad ha provocado en Viktor, sin embargo no podría arrepentirse de haber comentado el severo problema de contaminación que sufre su entorno natural. La colonia de los Katsuki, sin ir más lejos, se vio forzada a abandonar la región costera que habitaba cuando Yuuri era un joven alevín tras el desastre de un vertido, huyendo del temido riesgo a quedar atrapados en el mortífero carburante que transportaba el carguero naufragado. El clan sobrevivió, la voz de alarma llegó a tiempo para todo el mundo, no obstante la sirena es consciente de que no fue así para la mayoría de los habitantes del pequeño ecosistema; aquel tipo de catástrofes siempre afectaban a las especies más vulnerables, pero supone que Viktor no necesita que se lo recuerden. Un biólogo marino como su amigo, respetuoso y concienciado, debe hacerse una idea de las consecuencias que ha tenido en los últimos años la huella humana sobre el océano.- No te disculpes -le pide, negando con la cabeza. Yuuri, pese a todo, se esfuerza por mantener una actitud positiva, en contraste con la opinión de muchos miembros de su especie y con la afirmación de Viktor; la humanidad, en su conjunto, era demasiado compleja como para etiquetarla de maligna.- Los humanos también ayudan. Tú ayudas, los científicos ayudan -le recuerda antes de estirar el brazo para coger su segundo onigiri. Si bien muchas sirenas habían perdido toda esperanza en redimir a lo que en determinados clanes consideraban una _plaga_ bípeda, otras, como Yuuri, eran conscientes de que la especie humana era también capaz de arrepentirse. De lo contrario nadie habría aparecido para limpiar la marea negra que empantanó las playas cuando se hundió aquel trasatlántico sin pedir nada más a cambio que la preservación de la vida en el mar, ¿verdad? De acuerdo, es cierto que, tal y como apunta el biólogo, sus acciones son lentas, pero, por lo general, algunas veces actuar era suficiente para restaurar el cauce natural de la vida en cualquier rincón del mar.- Sois criaturas muy extrañas -concluye, presionando la yema del índice sobre la frente de Viktor en gesto conciliador. Después, haciéndose el interesante y con renovadas ganas de tomarle el pelo, enarca una ceja y se peina los mechones húmedos.- Solo recuerda que podríamos hundir cada barco que cruzase el océano si nos lo propusiéramos -bromea, dejando escapar una melodiosa y perversa risita tras pronunciar la jocosa amenaza.-


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor se aventura a explorar la gruta y Yuuri le acompaña.

-En opinión de Viktor, los humanos no se merecen la misericordia de Yuuri. Sí, era cierto que muchos grupos de científicos, naturalistas y biólogos surgidos en distintas partes del mundo estaban dejándose la piel para encontrar un modo eficaz de limpiar los océanos, los cielos y, en resumen, todo el entorno natural, pero a Viktor no se le antoja suficiente. Si por cada voluntario que salía a limpiar el pegajoso chapapote de las rocas había diez personas dispuestas a arriesgar la salubridad de las costas con tal de sumar un par de millones a sus ya abarrotadas cuentas bancarias, ¿cómo podrían alcanzar la meta que se habían propuesto? El asunto es peliagudo y complicado, pero Yuuri logra que el científico libere la tensión que se ha apoderado de su ceño gracias a su divertido su comentario-. ¿Hablas en serio? -Viktor, lejos de tomarse las palabras de Yuuri como una broma, se mueve hacia delante y lo observa con los ojos abiertos de par en par, emocionado cual cachorrillo. El biólogo había escuchado muchas noticias sobre naves que terminaban hundidas o encalladas sin motivo aparente. ¿Estarían las sirenas detrás de aquellos incidentes?- ¿De verdad podéis hundir un barco? ¿Y cómo lo hacéis? ¿Atascáis las hélices, agujereáis el casco, descompensáis la popa...? -ah, cielos, ¡seguro que aquél era un espectáculo digno de ver! Ya podía imaginarse a las poderosas sirenas, doblegando las alas de la hélice mediante tridentes y otros objetos puntiagudos. Lo único que tendrían que hacer para dejar el barco sin sistema de radar sería destrozar el aparato de un coletazo, y eso siempre y cuando no cuenten con sus propias armas químicas. El fondo del océano contenía muchas sustancias naturales que, al mezclarse, podrían provocar pequeñas explosiones o incluso corroer el metal a un ritmo espeluznante. De repente, la imaginativa mente del biólogo no puede dejar de divagar-. ¿Aprovecháis las noches brumosas para subir abordo y tomar el control?

-Yuuri abre mucho los ojos al toparse con la inesperada reacción de Viktor, pues contaba con asustarle en lugar de entusiasmarle. ¿Es que se pronunciaría en favor de las sirenas y en su capacidad para sepultar un trasatlántico en el fondo del mar? ¿Traicionaría tan rápido a su propia especie? ¡Qué biólogo más curioso!- Viktor, ¡estaba bromeando! -exclama, muy a su pesar. Siente ser un aguafiestas, pero una sirena como Yuuri terminaría triturada bajo las hélices de un barco contemporáneo incluso en caso de que decidiesen trabajar en grupo para frenar su rotación, por no mencionar los avances tecnológicos que terminaron por dejar a las criaturas subacuáticas en clara desventaja.- Hoy en día no podemos tomar el control de los barcos. Son demasiado peligrosos para nosotras -le explica, inclinándose hacia Viktor para pronunciar sus palabras en un tono suave antes de encogerse de hombros. Con la entonación adecuada, y siempre cantando en grupo, una colonia se las apañaría para echar a perder el radar de un navío grande, pero semejante estropicio no bastaría para derribarlo. Ahora que Yuuri lo piensa detenidamente, pese a todo... la vulnerabilidad de un pequeño velero no se comparaba a la robustez de un carguero, de modo que bastaría con arrojar un tridente hacia las hélices para desestabilizarlo y hacerse con el control del barco, ¡igual que sucedía antaño!- Nuestras antepasadas gozaban de lazos mucho más estrechos con la humanidad de los que tenemos ahora... pero también se enfrentaban. De ahí surgen las leyendas acerca de hundimientos -le cuenta a su querido humano, puesto que parece ávido por recibir una historia que sacie su curiosidad de cachorro. Viktor le habló sobre aquellas leyendas donde su especie aparecía retratada como feroces depredadoras de marineros con un canto hipnótico, por lo que Yuuri asume que las historias acerca de misteriosos naufragios no deben resultarle del todo desconocidas. Aunque, por supuesto, no debería creer una sola palabra de lo que éstas afirman.- ¿Pensabas que nos divertimos ahogando gente? -le pregunta, burlón, dándole un suave coletazo en la pierna.-

-No es que Viktor encuentre emocionante la posibilidad de que las sirenas puedan atacar las embarcaciones humanas con el fin de darse un festín de sabrosa carne terrestre, simplemente le parece interesante desde un punto de vista científico y puramente objetivo. ¡Estaba en contra de la violencia y de todo cuanto ésta entrañaba, por supuesto!, pero del mismo modo en que estudiaba los sistemas de caza que poseían las leonas de la sabana o las arañas cancerides, habría sentido autentica pasión por conocer las técnicas de depredación y ataque de las sirenas. Eran unas predadoras que contaban con un extra de velocidad, de fuerza y de desgarro, así que verlas en acción debía ser un hecho sobrecogedor, de esos que hielan la sangre y ponen el corazón a mil. ¡A Viktor no le gustaría estar en la piel de un pingüino que se topara con una sirena hambrienta, desde luego!-. Bueno, sé que a ti no te gustaría ahogar a nadie -murmura el biólogo, pues aunque no es capaz de hablar por toda la especie de Yuuri, sí conoce la dulzura de su compañero. ¿Quién le iba a decir a él que aquél sirenito con cara de ángel había estado pensando en estrangular a su acosador justo el día anterior, cuando le contó que recibía chantaje en el trabajo?-. Me gustaría que las sirenas y los humanos pudieran gozar de una relación tan estrecha como la que tenían antaño... -reconoce, exhalando un suspiro soñandor-. Pero mucho me temo que, tal y como están las cosas, esa relación no sería beneficiosa para nadie -añade, sintiéndose obligado a ser realista. Con todo, el científico esboza una sonrisa y estira el brazo para tomar la palmeada mano de su compañero, entrelazando los dedos de ambos en la medida de lo posible-. ¿Aunque sabes? Hay algo que me dice que no somos únicos en el mundo. Ahora mismo, en otro lugar del globo, podría haber un humano que estuviera charlando despreocupadamente con una sirena -Viktor exhala una risita fantasiosa y sujeta la barbilla de Yuuri con la punta del dedo índice, dispuesto a dedicarle el más seductor de los susurros-: Aunque ni esa sirena ni ninguna otra sería más bonita que tú.

-No es que a Yuuri le entusiasme la idea de arrebatar la vida a un ser humano, pero si éste resultaba ser un chantajista pernicioso dispuesto a entorpecer el camino de Viktor hacia sus sueños, entonces la idea de convertir su cuerpo en pasto para tiburones le seduce más que nunca. ¿Qué puede decir? El carácter de Yuuri era pacífico y, por lo general, defendía la armonía entre especies, al menos hasta que la salud, el bienestar y la integridad de Viktor se ponían en juego. Entonces, ah, no le importaría actuar como el depredador que era con tal de defenderlo... así que no se atreva esa maliciosa sanguijuela a poner un solo dedo sobre su querido biólogo, o sufrirá las consecuencias. Viktor tampoco tendría por qué enterarse, así que la sirena le dedica sus mejores y más tiernos ojitos de cordero mientras lo escucha suspirar por un mundo en el que las relaciones entre especies no fuesen hostiles, idea que se cruzó en la mente de Yuuri en más de una ocasión en el pasado, en especial durante su infancia. Además, el humano tiene razón; un encuentro desafortunado tan solo brindaría problemas a su gente, quienes se hallarían en clara desventaja. Por fortuna, tal y como Viktor le ha demostrado, quedan humanos buenos caminando sobre la tierra, humanos respetuosos y dispuestos a llevarse a la tumba el secreto de su existencia, por lo que a Yuuri no le extraña la teoría que entonces formula su amigo, en especial considerando las múltiples historias que se cuentan entre los clanes acerca de apasionados romances entre un miembro de cada especie. No le sorprendería en absoluto.- ¿Tan bonita como para _fotogrefiar_? -inquiere, esbozando una coqueta sonrisa con las mejillas iluminadas. Ah, había algo realmente especial en el tono que Viktor empleaba para halagarle, ¡de lo contrario no se explica la velocidad a la que deja palpitando su corazón! Yuuri ha aprovechado la seductora actitud de su amigo, además, para expresar el caprichoso deseo por dejarse atrapar en una de esas imágenes donde el tiempo quedaba congelado, un recuerdo que Viktor podría atesorar para siempre.- Quiero una de esas _fotogrefías_ , Viktor, como las que cuelgas en tu pared -le pide, acariciándole el dorso de la mano antes de acortar la escasa distancia que los separa para presionar sus narices en un besito de esquimal.-

-Viktor traga saliva al admirar el intenso brillo que se despliega sobre las mejillas de Yuuri. Ah, cuando la sirena se pone coqueta con él, el biólogo pasa a sentirse como un pequeño e indefenso ratoncillo-. ¿U-una fotografía...? -murmura, echándole un fugaz vistazo a la cámara de fotos, que aguarda a ser utilizada sobre una roca cercana. Claro, a Viktor no le costaría nada echarle un par de fotos a su preciosa sirena, y de hecho estaría más que encantado a hacerle una sesión entera entre aquellas bonitas paredes de sal (la idea se le antoja incluso erótica, debe reconocer), pero su raciocinio se sobrepone para negarse en rotundo-. No puedo hacer eso, Yuuri -responde pues, negando con la cabeza. La cámara de fotos podía aparentar ser un trasto de lo más inofensivo, ¿pero qué ocurriría si cayera en las manos de alguien a quien le diera por cotillear las instantáneas realizadas hasta el momento? La foto que tomaran allí sería una evidencia de la existencia de Yuuri, ¡se convertiría en la más peligrosa de las armas a utilizar contra el secretismo de las sirenas! Viktor no estaba dispuesto a permitir eso, desde luego, así que agarra la cámara y la oculta entre los brazos, abrazándola contra su pecho para mantenerla lejos de la vista de su compañero-. No, Yuuri -insiste, reafirmándose-. ¿Qué crees que pasará si alguien ve tu foto por casualidad? Los humanos tenemos un dicho: no hay que tentar a la suerte -concluye, dando por finalizada la conversación. ¿Es que Yuuri no ve lo arriesgado que sería que guardara una foto suya? Ni el más ingenuo de los humanos pensaría que se trataba de un disfraz, ya que las aletas y las agallas de la sirena no eran cosas que pudieran conseguirse a base de látex y maquillaje. No sacaría esa foto. ¡No y no!-.

-Yuuri parpadea desconcertado ante la inesperada negativa, apartádose de Viktor lo justo para observarle a los ojos en busca de cualquier atisbo de recochineo reluciendo en su mirada. Para su sorpresa, solo encuentra convicción, actitud que deja a la sirena de lo más impresionada. Habría jurado que a Viktor le encantaría conservar una imagen con la que recordarle en caso de separación, igual que guarda fotografías de los seres queridos que dejó en Rusia tras mudarse a Japón.- ¿P-Por qué no...? -pregunta de inmediato con un sorprendido tono agudo. Por un breve instante de pánico Yuuri llega a creer que al biólogo, su querido biólogo, no le interesaría atesorar una imagen suya, no obstante éste se encarga de disipar las punzantes dudas que amenazaban con conquistar el corazón de la sirena antes de que puedan hacerle daño. Ah, así que se trata de un asunto de seguridad. De miedo, quizá, también. Miedo a dejar su existencia en evidencia, a las consecuencias, al riesgo que entrañaría para Yuuri dejarse ver en un retrato imposible de falsificar. Puede comprenderlo pero, al mismo tiempo, le parece injusto tener que reprimir sus deseos por posar como modelo ante la cámara de Viktor.- Ah, pues las sirenas tenemos otro dicho, y es-- Uhm. -Yuuri, con el ceño fruncido, se palpa el labio en busca de la traducción de un refrán muy popular entre los miembros de su clan, solo que no resulta tan fácil como había creído. Al final niega con la cabeza haciendo aspavientos con ambas manos; todo lo que pretendía expresar es que se trata de un _ahora o nunca_ , de lo contrario podrán arrepentirse en un futuro.- No importa. Nadie verá la foto. La esconderías, ¿verdad? -afirma entonces, volcando toda su confianza en el sentido común del humano. Solo le ha pedido una fotografía, no que enmarque la imagen y la exponga en los murales del acuario para el recreo y disfrute de la comunidad científica que allí trabaja.- Tendrías un recuerdo de mí y de este sitio, como los recuerdos de tus amigos que cuelgas en la pared -insiste, batiendo la cola en su mejor intento por ganarse a Viktor a base de seductores coqueteos.-

-Viktor vuelve a apretar la cámara contra su pecho, como si quisiera reafirmarse en su decisión de no tomar una sola fotografía de Yuuri. La sirena no debe malinterpretarlo; para él sería un sueño hacer un reportaje dedicado a su belleza. Se aseguraría de captar cada uno de los detalles de su preciosa y fuerte anatomía: el extremo de su cola, sus aletas, los patrones de sus escamas, la musculatura en sus dorsales, la ferocidad de sus garras... Y no tomaría menos de treinta instantáneas de su bonito rostro, porque necesitaría capturar la delicadeza de sus pestañas la sensualidad de sus labios y, sobre todo, la exótica forma de sus puntiagudas orejitas. Le encantaría tener todo un mosaico de fotografías de Yuuri decorando su habitación, revelándole que había un mundo desconocido en las profundidades del océano, recordándole que la vida era un poco más mágica de lo que hacía pensar la rutina. Cada día, al levantarse, podría admirarlas y sentirse afortunado por haber conocido a una criatura tan especial-. Será un recuerdo... para cuando no estés, ¿verdad? -murmura sin poder evitarlo, reaccionando con desdén frente a las últimas palabras que pronuncia Yuuri. Claro, la sirena también es consciente de que tendrá que marcharse cualquier día, así que se ofrece como modelo de fotografía para que Viktor no pueda olvidase de él. Es bastante tierno por su parte... aunque también arriesgado-. Aún así, es peligroso. La mantendría escondida, sería solo para mí, pero-- -Viktor se detiene de repente, percatándose de lo que acaba de decir. Cielos, la fotografía sería _solo_ para él. La imagen sería única, ya que nadie volvería a capturar a Yuuri en una instantánea, así que tendría la fortuna de ser su único guardián, su poseedor. Sería una forma sustituta de atesorar a la sirena, de mantenerla a su lado. Cuando ésta se marchara, a él aún le quedaría su recuerdo-. Bueno, está bien, quizá pueda hacerte una foto -le concede al final, empujado por un egoísmo de lo más necio, mientras señala la zona de la cueva que queda iluminada por los rayos de sol-. Túmbate sobre la piedra, uh... acomódate como te resulte natural -añade, y comienza a encender la cámara antes de que su razón pueda aparecer y detenerlo-.

-Yuuri aparta la mirada y tensa la mandíbula al verse descubierto por el humano cuando éste sugiere que la fotografía servirá para no olvidarlo tras marcharse durante las migraciones veraniegas. Lo cierto es que la sirena aún no tiene claro qué sucederá cuando llegue el momento, pero si hay algo que sabe a ciencia cierta es que sería un error separarse del clan antes de su marcha hacia las tierras heladas del norte. Podría perder a su familia para siempre y la sola perspectiva le aterra, pero es algo que ya explicará a Viktor en otro momento, más adelante, no antes de adelantarse para pronunciar un empalagoso canturreo con el fin de reforzar sus argumentos. Resulta que, al final, es el propio Viktor quien se encarga de pronunciar las palabras mágicas, recordándose así que la imagen será suya, de nadie más, para guardar y atesorar durante el resto de su vida. Así, Yuuri esboza una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción haciendo asomar la punta de los colmillos antes de asentir con la cabeza, dispuesto a posar por primera vez frente al foco de una cámara fotográfica. ¡Qué ilusión! ¡Su primer retrato! Debe salir perfecto, de modo que el biólogo no pueda contener un suspiro cada vez que le eche un vistazo, por eso Yuuri se peina con los dedos, estira las aletas y ocupa una posición relajada tumbándose sobre la roca, tal y como le pide Viktor.- ¿Así? -pregunta, apoyando ambas manos sobre el abdomen. No, espera; esa postura no le gusta, ¡es demasiado formal!, mejor alza los brazos por encima de la cabeza, dedicándole a la máquina una sonrisa radiante de lo más natural.- Siempre volveré a ti, Viktor. No importa a dónde me lleve la marea -le promete con una suave melodía, meciendo la cola, jugando con las aletas más inquieto frente a la cámara de lo que se consideraría ideal. No querría que su humano preferido creyese que se marcharía de su lado para siempre, por eso le parece importante mencionar que aprecia lo suficiente su compañía como para esforzarse por regresar a su lado.-

-Yuuri no es el único que debe colocarse antes de tomar la fotografía, ya que Viktor cambia de sitio un par de veces con el fin de encontrar el lugar perfecto desde el que captarlo. ¡Los focos de luz que se derraman desde la bóveda y los destellos que surgen desde las paredes de sal le darán un toque muy especial a la foto! Ah, es la primera vez que las escamas de la sirena parecen brillar sin ayuda de la bioluminiscencia-. Así perfecto. Asegúrate de mirar hacia aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Justo hacia el objetivo de la cámara -le indica, porque si hay algo que tiene claro es que quiere conservar esos dulces y pillos ojos castaños para toda la eternidad. Así, cuando mire la foto, Viktor recordará las mariposas que le agitan el estómago cada vez que cruzan la mirada. Recordará también el sonido de la voz ajena, y la maravillosa melodía que de Yuuri-. La vida es más cambiante que las mareas -murmura, ya que prefiere ser realista y no aferrarse a un futuro incierto. ¿Quién le dice que continuará en su cabaña de Hasetsu dentro de un año? ¿Quién podría asegurarle que la colonia de Yuuri no encontrará un lugar mejor en el que establecerse a causa de los cambios de las corrientes y la polución oceánica? La tierra era extensa, pero el océano aún más, y encontrarse el uno al otro sería como dar con una aguja en un pajar-. Quieto... -susurra, impidiendo que Yuuri pueda replicarle de alguna forma-. Si te mueves la foto no saldrá bien -añade, y se asegura de enfocar con una precisión cirujana antes de, por fin, presionar el botoncito que captura la foto. Ya está, allí la tiene, la única evidencia física de la existencia de Yuuri. Viktor aún tiene la sensación de haber cometido un error, pero cuando aparta el rostro de la cámara y le echa un vistazo a la pequeña pantalla del aparato, siente que se le derrite el corazón. La sirena ha salido preciosa, y cuando la imprima podrá tenerla siempre a su lado, aunque sea en un pedazo de papel-. Has salido muy guapo. Mírate -le dice a Yuuri, a quien le tiende la cámara. Al subir los brazos, la sirena ha conseguido marcar tanto sus pectorales como su cintura de pajarito. Es imposible superar semejante belleza-.

-Yuuri ladea la cabeza y fija la mirada en el centro de las lentes de enfoque, dedicando al humano una mirada tierna, dulce como el caramelo, antes de que éste presione el botón y le capture en una instantánea para siempre. Por alguna razón, la idea de dejarse atrapar por un aparato electrónico al que solo Viktor, ningún humano más, tiene acceso se le antoja de lo más emocionante, incluso _romántica_ , así que su corazón se acelera, palpitando embravecido antes de que Viktor aparte el ojo del objetivo y anuncie que ya tiene la fotografía. Yuuri no va a mentir; la perspectiva de marcharse junto a su familia solo para regresar y no hallar rastro de Viktor, porque la vida, al contrario que la marea, es impredecible, no resulta alentadora en absoluto, pero tampoco desea comenzar una discusión con el biólogo cuando no han atravesado todo un canal submarino para enfadarse el uno con el otro. Todavía tienen tiempo antes de la llegada del verano, la migración no es inminente aún.- Es magia -susurra maravillado cuando el humano le muestra la imagen, _su imagen_ , reflejada en la pantalla de la cámara. ¡Era increíble! ¡Allí está él, acostado sobre la roca mientras dedica su más coqueta expresión a Viktor! De pronto le da mucha vergüenza contemplarse en tan descocada actitud, pero no podría arrepentirse ni un poquito por haber posado para su humano favorito. Ahora podrán estar juntos para siempre, no importa a donde se vaya.- Capturáis un momento en el tiempo para siempre. -musita, aún embelesado por los poderes del aparato eléctrico.- Gracias, Viktor -le dice a su dulce amigo después y fortalece sus palabras de agradecimiento mediante un pausado y afectuoso besito sobre su mejilla. No escatimará en gestos de cariño si Viktor teme a la separación, así que, además, presiona la frente contra la sien ajena antes de dedicarle un tenue canturreo, lo bastante bajo como para que solo el humano sea capaz de advertirlo desde la corta distancia que apenas los separa.- ¿Nadas conmigo? -le pide entonces con una sonrisa juguetona, regalando un apretón en la mano al humano. Tiene muchas ganas por explorar la gruta junto a Viktor, motivo por el que no pierde el tiempo en dejarse caer al agua de un chapuzón, inhalando agua salada mientras bate entusiasmo las aletas; después, decidido a incitar a su amigo, Yuuri hace resurgir la cabeza por encima de la superficie y lo llama con un agitado gorgorito, estirando las manos en su dirección. Ha llegado el momento de iniciar la investigación sobre moluscos y estrellas de mar, trabajo en el que a la sirena le honraría mucho poder ayudar.-

-Viktor tarda un poco en darse cuenta de que sus dedos se aferran a la cámara con demasiada fuerza. La está agarrando de tal manera que cualquiera diría que teme que pase un ladronzuelo para arrebatársela con un rápido tirón. Pero no hay nadie en esa cueva, nadie a parte de Yuuri y él mismo, así que necesita _relajarse_ y apartar a un lado ese constante temor a perder a la sirena. Si no se deshace de esa tensión, no conseguirá disfrutar al máximo del tiempo que pueda pasar en compañía de su amigo, así que el biólogo se obliga a colgarse la cámara de fotos en el cuello, dejandola preparada para inmortalizar moluscos y exhala un suspiro-. Claro, Yuuri -le responde a la sirenita, y vuelve a ponerse la parte superior del neopreno mientras hace unos breves ejercicios de respiración. En justo entonces cuando se da cuenta de que su capacidad pulmonar ha quedado ligeramente afectada después de la agitación del sexo, y eso por no mencionar que siente cierta molestia en el brazo del arañazo-. Me parece que esta vez no voy a poder nadar tan rápido ni pasar tanto rato sumergido -le informa a la sirena, justo mientras recupera sus gafas y se las ajusta sobre la nariz-. ¿Podrás ayudarme con eso, por favor? -le pide, aunque está seguro de que Yuuri no tendrá ningún impedimento a la hora de tomarlo de la mano para conseguir que naden a mayor velocidad, o de impulsarlo hacia la superficie cuando necesite llenarse los pulmones de oxígeno-. Solo quedan las correas... -murmura el biólogo, esta vez para sí mismo, mientras se calza con las aletas. Tras comprobar que las tiene bien ajustadas, se acerca a la orilla del pozo y salta en su interior, chapoteando un poco. Cielos, después de haber estado acostado al sol, la temperatura del agua se le antoja bastante fría, pero se le pasará en cuanto haya comenzado a moverse. ¡Solo espera que no se le corte la digestión!-. Estoy listo para seguirte -anuncia, observando a Yuuri a través del claro cristal de sus gafas de buceador. La oscuridad de las aguas más profundas no será un impedimento gracias a su linterna de frente-.

-Yuuri se cubre los labios con la punta de los dedos tras observar a Viktor colocarse las graciosas gafas de buceo que le permitirán ver con claridad bajo el agua. Le confieren un aspecto de lo más simpático en conjunto con el neopreno y las aletas, en especial considerando la bombilla que porta en la frente con el fin de iluminar el fondo marino. La imagen que ofrece también era digna de conservar en una fotografía; si las sirenas acostumbrasen a capturar momentos en papel, Yuuri está convencido de que le habría sacado una instantánea al biólogo de aquella guisa. Así, toma a Viktor de la mano cuando éste se sumerge en el agua, decidido a cumplir su papel como guía submarino lo mejor que pueda para facilitarle la exploración. Un chispazo de preocupación acaba de atravesarle, al fin y al cabo, ante la mención que el humano ha hecho a la escasez de tiempo que podrá pasar bajo el agua, sin respirar. ¿Estará bien? Yuuri no le sacará el ojo de encima, por si acaso. Es mejor prevenir que curar. Por ahora, a medida que se aproximan al lecho, Viktor parece encontrarse estupendamente, así que Yuuri lo ase de la muñeca con firmeza y los impulsa de un coletazo al fondo de la gruta, donde un grupo de estrellas, en su mayoría de color violeta oscuri, se amontonan entre erizos y anémonas junto al mismo conjunto de rocas. _Ven, aquí, ¡fíjate! Son toda una colonia_ , anuncia, aunque tampoco espera que Viktor comprenda el significado de su entusiasmada melodía; cuenta, no obstante, con que advierta la emoción en las notas musicales. _Somos amigos, ¡venimos a haceros fotos!_ , les explica a las criaturas, por cortesía más que nada. Ah, habría jurado que un pulpo habitaba entre algún surco de aquel lugar. Quizá pueda llamar su atención empleando el resplandor de sus escamas propio de la depredación, aunque le parecería injusto arrancar al animal de su hogar y exponerlo a cualquier riesgo innecesario. Por ahora se limitará a seguir a Viktor y observarlo trabajar en su campo, atento cual cahorrito curioso a todos sus movimientos.-

-Viktor agita sus falsas aletas mientras Yuuri lo arrastra hacia las profundidades; la sensación es algo vertiginosa, y sus oídos se taponan al llegar a cierto nivel de descenso, pero todo irá bien mientras no superen los veinte metros de profundidad. El reloj de pulsera del biólogo se asegura de mantener el contaje, así que lo único que tiene que hacer es echarle un ojo de vez en cuándo y ascender en cuanto lo sienta vibrar sobre su muñeca. Los problemas de descompresión, a fin de cuentas, podían causar ataques muy serios, y más de un buceador había terminado en el hospital (o incluso en la tumba), por intentar sobrepasar los límites del cuerpo humano. Supone que Yuuri, en su caso, contará con algún órgano o sistema que sirva para eliminar las burbujas de monóxido de carbono antes de que éstas le lleguen al cerebro durante la descompresión. ¡Qué sistema más complejo era la anatomía de su bella sirenita!-. _Blrblr._ -Viktor deja escapar un sonido ahogado para mostrar su fascinación frente al espectáculo que le descubre su compañero. ¡Allí abajo había una auténtica colonia de estrellas de mar! Cielos, todas parecían estar gordas y bien crecidas, algo que no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de erizos que había por todas partes. Seguro que las asteroideas no tendrían problemas a la hora de darse buenos banquetes, y la carencia de depredadores como tortugas marinas, además, convertían aquél escondrijo en su paraíso perfecto-. _Hmmm._ -Tras dejar escapar unas pocas burbujitas, Viktor toma una de las manos de Yuuri y la conduce hacia su propia cintura, pidiéndole así que lo mantenga en el sitio mientras se dedica a agarrar la cámara y a enfocar a las estrellas de mar. Lo primero que hace es tomar un par de planos generales, pero luego se inclina hacia el lecho de roca y fotografía un primer plano de varios ejemplares. Al final, y sin poder evitarlo, también se aventura a estirar el dedo índice y presionar suavemente la mullida y resbaladiza superficie central de una asteroidea de color morado, que enrosca los brazos y agita su millar de tentáculos en señal de alarma. _No quería molestarla, solo comprobar si estaba bien fibrosa_ , se excusa el biólogo, aunque nadie pueda entenderlo. Poco después comienza a sentir que le falta el aire, así que acaricia las mejillas de Yuuri y señala hacia arriba, hacia la superficie-.

-Yuuri no puede sino preguntarse qué habrá llevado a un terrestre como Viktor profesar tan intensa pasión hacia la vida bajo la superficie marina. Era una fascinación encantadora, y a Yuuri le basta con echar un fugaz vistazo a través del cristal que protege los ojos del humano para entender la honestidad del amor que su amigo profesaba por las diversas criaturas que habitaban los océanos. Por hombres como Viktor, por esas personas que dedicaban su tiempo a fotografiar estrellas e investigar los erizos de mar, aún conserva la esperanza en una de las especies más destructivas que poblaban el planeta. No es la primera vez que la sirena se ve súbitamente abordada por una intensa corriente de afecto por el biólogo, pero es en ese instante que descubre hasta dónde estaría dispuesta a llegar por él, por protegerlo, por defender a Viktor y todo en lo que cree. El sentimiento es tan profundo que no podría haber contenido la canción que huye de su garganta ni aunque lo hubiese intentado mientras atiende al humano acercar la mano para acariciar el brazo de la enorme asteroidea, atrayendo con sus actos la atención de una familia de curiosos cangrejos que se aproximan a examinar la gran criatura desconocida. Antes de poder estirar sus pinzas en dirección a la mano de Viktor, Yuuri se encarga de atender a su petición y atraparlo en un abrazo con el fin de impulsarlos hacia la superficie. Igual que si Viktor se tratase de un alevín, la sirena le coloca la cabeza bajo el mentón y usa una mano para protegerle la nuca, por mero instinto más que raciocinio, antes de agitar la cola y ascender veloz de regreso hacia la cueva. Solo entonces afloja el abrazo, tomándose un instante para apoyarse en la roca y toser el agua que le invade los pulmones. No es su faceta más elegante, pero podría ahogarse si no la expulsara.- ¿Estás bien? -pregunta a Viktor poco después, apresurándose a acunarle una mejilla con expresión alegre, pero no por ello menos consternada.- Es un lugar precioso, ¿verdad?

-Viktor boquea, acelerado y con el rostro teñido de rubor, cuando asoma la cabeza a la superficie, y no porque haya estado a punto de quedarse sin oxígeno. Lo que ocurre es que está impresionado por la velocidad de la que acaba de hacer gala su Yuuri. ¡Hacía tan solo medio segundo se encontraban a quince metros de profundidad, y de repente volvían a estar en el pozo de la cueva! Cielos, después de haber experimentado la potencia de la sirena no puede sino preguntarse qué velocidad será capaz de alcanzar en mar abierto, donde no hay obstáculos o arrecifes que puedan frenar su avance. ¿Conseguiría superar la marca del delfín? Era cierto que no tenía aletas laterales, sino brazos, pero eso no parecía suponer una desventaja-. Wow, Yuuri... qué rápido -murmura sin poder evitarlo, justo antes de echarse el cabello empapado hacia atrás y asentir con vehemencia-. ¡Las estrellas de aquí parecen estar mucho más sanas que las que viven alrededor del puerto! -exclama, satisfecho ante el descubrimiento. La cueva no solo les proporcionaba un escondite perfecto, sino que el continuo batir del agua contra las rocas producía una oxigenación idónea-. ¿Podemos investigar un poco más? Te prometo que esta vez aguantaré más de dos minutos sin respirar -dice, emocionado como un niño, mientras vuelve a ajustarse las gafas sobre la nariz. ¡Allá abajo había tantos detalles maravillosos que le costaba no despistarse y perder la cuenta de los segundos que llevaba sin respirar, pero hará su mejor esfuerzo!-. Me ha parecido distinguir un grupo de esponjas cilíndricas de un amarillo sano y precioso. ¡Quedarán genial en una fotografía! -añade, sujetando la cámara entre las manos-. ¡Volvamos a bajar!

-Yuuri aparta la mirada con gesto tímido cuando Viktor, apenas habiendo recuperado el aliento, lo primero que hace es elogiar la rapidez a la que los ha devuelto a la superficie. ¡Y eso que apenas ha hecho gala de todo su potencial! Con su fuerte musculatura, la cola de una sirena media era capaz de impulsarla a una velocidad de hasta ochenta kilómetros por hora en mar abierto, superando así a sus más feroces rivales, las orcas. Si un mero empujón desde el lecho hacia el exterior de la gruta había sorprendido al humano, ¡entonces se quedaría a cuadros cuando descubriera su agilidad durante las partidas de caza!- Claro, claro que sí, las veces que quieras -le responde sin vacilar, asintiendo con la cabeza y gesto entusiasta. Lástima que el humano fuese incapaz de aguantar la respiración durante más de dos minutos (¡lo cual ya le parece toda una proeza!), pues parece tan ilusionado frente a los datos obtenidos durante la breve expedición que Yuuri desearía poder ofrecerle un medio por el cual aguantar sumergido durante horas.- Pero, ah, recupera primero el aliento, estás sofocado -le pide antes de incitarle a hundirse de nuevo. Después, con intención de favorecer el descanso de su querido y apasionado científico, le rodea los hombros y le invita a apoyarse sobre la orilla, pues se recuperará mucho antes tomándoselo con calma aunque sea incapaz de callarse acerca de las magníficas esponjas que ha avistado residiendo en el lecho marino.- Abrázate a mí, con fuerza. Yo te bajaré -se ofrece, pues es lo mínimo que podría hacer por Viktor. Todo sea por proporcionarle la mejor colección de imágenes a la que un biólogo tan inteligente y trabajador como lo era el humano podría aspirar. Así, una vez Viktor ha recuperado las fuerzas, la sirena lo abraza por la cintura y le invita a pasar un brazo por encima de sus hombros, sumergiéndose de inmediato para regresar enseguida al rincón donde las estrellas se habían instalado.-

-Viktor se abraza a Yuuri lánguidamente, dispuesto a descansar un poco antes de volver a sumergirse. Es consciente de que no debe forzar sus pulmones y que debe realizar las pausas adecuadas entre inmersión e inmersión, ¡pero las cosas que había bajo la superficie eran tan hermosas que no podía contener las ganas de volver a verlas y fotografiarlas! Ah, ojalá dispusiera de un sistema respiratorio híbrido, como el de Yuuri, así no tendría que preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas y podría disfrutar libremente de los tesoros que escondían las profundidades. La sirena era muy afortunada, pues podía disfrutar de los dos mundos a placer... siempre y cuando no fuera descubierta por ningún humano que quisiera hacerle daño-. ¡Claro! -Viktor ni siquiera se lo piensa antes de estrechar el abrazo en torno al torso ajeno; la bajada resulta mucho más rápida y eficiente al dejarse llevar por los poderosos coletazos de Yuuri, así que el biólogo vuelve a estar delante de sus queridas estrellas en cuestión de un segundo. ¡Oh! ¡Oh, cielos! No sabe de dónde han salido, pero el caso es que acaba de tomar por sorpresa a un pequeño grupo de diminutos pececillos que serpentean ente las esponjas. Son tan diminutos como la uña del meñique, y sus escamas plateadas relucen como estrellas bajo la luz de la linterna. Debían estar alimentándose de los restos que flotan en el agua, así que Viktor se apresura a levantar la cámara para retratarlos antes de que decidan girar al unísono, como incitados por la orden de algún comandante invisible, y volver a esconderse entre las rocas-. ¡Hm! -el biólogo, que libera un par de burbujas por la nariz, se vuelve hacia Yuuri y le dedica una sonrisa con la que pretende expresarle su complacencia. Luego se atreve a soltarse de él para nadar un poco hacia delante, adentrándose en el campo de estrellas marinas con el objetivo de sacarles una foto desde arriba. Sería una instantánea preciosa, y el biólogo está tan concentrado en tomar un buen encuadre que no percibe la presencia del par de morenas que, de repente, se deslizan desde una de las grietas que tiene a la altura de las rodillas. Uno de los animales se desliza entre sus piernas, provocándole una sensación viscosa y desagradable que le arranca un escalofrío, pero Viktor decide quedarse quieto en lugar de alejarse. Esas criaturas tienen una dentadura afiladísima y una mandíbula increíblemente fuerte, así que su mejor opción es no provocarlas y esperar que se marchen cuanto antes. El problema es, de hecho, que las morenas parecen sentir mucha curiosidad por el intruso de piel blanca y carne blandita, y Viktor comienza a asustarse de verdad cuando inician una sinuosa coreografía a su alrededor. Para colmo, la inquietud provoca que su cuerpo consuma oxígeno a mayor velocidad, así que el biólogo comienza a soltar un montón de burbujitas a medida que se pone rojo. Su única esperanza es que Yuuri se de cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo y le eche una mano-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz 2021! :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problemas de comunicación estúpidos entre Viktor y Yuuri.

-Yuuri concede a Viktor la libertad de explorar a su ritmo tras soltar el abrazo con el que lo ha ayudado a descender, vigilando con ojo atento la expresión del humano con el fin de detectar a tiempo posibles síntomas de asfixia. Confía en recibir un aviso por su parte cuando necesite recuperar la respiración, así que la sirena se tranquiliza y sigue al biólogo hacia el pequeño arrecife donde proliferan las esponjas, decidido a echarle una mano con su investigación en la mayor medida de lo que pueda. El afán que corre por las venas de Viktor mientras fotografía al encantador y diminuto banco de peces no solo es digno de admiración, sino que a Yuuri le parece llegar a percibirlo, incluso, en las vibraciones de la corriente. ¿Puede la pasión por su campo de estudio ser tan intensa como para manifestarse en formato físico? ¿Tan indiscreta como para llamar la atención de multitud de criaturas a su alrededor, como la pareja de morenas que se aproximan al biólogo para investigarlo? Yuuri no se percata de la presencia de las criaturas de inmediato, distraído como se encuentra permitiendo a un puñado de cangrejos investigar los dedos de su mano (a juzgar por la valentía y curiosidad que éstos muestran, la sirena deduce que debe hacer generaciones que aquella especie no se encuentra con una depredadora como ella). Cuando lo hace, no obstante, se debe al montón de burbujas que escapan de la nariz del humano y que de soslayo llaman de inmediato su atención. _Ah, mierda. Viktor, no pierdas la calma_ , canta muy bajo, consciente de la potencial reacción violenta que una morena asustada podría mostrar. Por lo general, eran animales tranquilos, discretos y propensos a evitar el conflicto, al menos con los humanos, aunque eso no significa que Yuuri pueda apresurarse a auxiliar a Viktor, sino que debe aproximarse despacio, sin realizar movimientos bruscos pese a actuar contrarreloj. Los problemas llegan cuando uno de los animales reconoce a Yuuri como un depredador y separa las fauces con osada actitud, territorial y agresiva, como si una morena no se hallase en absoluta desventaja contra la ferocidad de una sirena. Oh, ha debido sentirse amenazada, y lo peor es que tiene a Viktor a su alcance. _Dame la mano_ , le pide a su amigo antes de agarrarlo por la muñeca y tirar de él en dirección ascendente, esquivando por pura suerte el veloz mordisco que arroja la morena en un intento por defenderse de Yuuri. ¡Ah, qué poco ha faltado!-

-Viktor, como biólogo, sabe que las morenas no son agresivas por naturaleza, pero nadie podría negarle que tienen un aspecto terrorífico. No solo poseen un par de ojos saltones y tan oscuros como la noche, sino que sus labios retraídos muestran una puntiaguda hilera de dientes que, bien lo sabe Viktor, podían atravesar el hueso de un humano sin problemas. ¡Y eso sin mencionar la mandíbula retráctil que guardaban en la tráquea! Si a alguna de aquellas criaturas se les antojara morderle un gemelo, Viktor podría despedirse de volver a utilizar la bicicleta durante un buen tiempo. Había conocido a varios buceadores que habían recibido la _simpatía_ de aquellas grotesas serpientes, y ninguno había quedado sin secuelas-. ¡Yuuri! -exclama, buscando la mano que le tiende la sirena y olvidando por completo que se encuentra bajo el agua. Su boca libera otro puñado de burbujas que fluyen hacia arriba a la velocidad del rayo, abandonando sus pulmones y costriñéndole el pecho. Los dientes de la morena han llegado a rozarle la piel, y Viktor sabe que si no fuera por la rápida intervención de la sirena, ahora mismo se encontraría sangrando como un animalillo herido. _Me quedo sin aire, me quedo sin aire_ , piensa para sus adentros, y aunque aprieta los labios en un desesperado itento de exprimir las últimas pizcas de oxígeno que le quedan en los pulmones, el biólogo termina por inhalar una generosa cantidad de agua salada antes de llegar a la superficie. Para cuando Yuuri lo empuja fuera del pozo, no puede hacer más que toser y toser como si en ello le fuera la vida. Le arde la garganta y se siente como si estuvieran dándole una paliza, pero por lo menos es capaz de recuperar el aire poco a poco. Parece que se ha librado por los pelos, y todo gracias a la ayuda de su amigo. En fin, ambos sabían que corrían cierto riesgo al meterse en aquellas cuevas, pero Viktor había logrado unas fotos estupendas a costa de su pequeño accidente-.

-Yuuri maldice en todos los idiomas conocidos antes de arrojar de una fuerte brazada al humano hacia la superficie. El incidente ha sido leve en lo que a importunar la vida en la gruta respecta, dado que ningún miembro de la comunidad ha salido herido, sin embargo no podría decir lo mismo de Viktor, cuyo rostro, rozando la paleta de colores violeta, habla por sí solo. Las morenas no pretendían atacarle, y si han hecho el amago de propinarle un mordisco ha sido porque Yuuri, primitivo depredador de su especie, ha intervenido. Tan solo le estaban olfateando y, aunque Viktor se halla sano y salvo, la sirena no puede sino experimentar el pinchazo del remordimiento en el corazón mientras su amigo tose y se oxigena los pulmones.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han alcanzado? -inquiere, sumergiéndose de inmediato con inquieta actitud para echar un analítico vistazo a los tobillos de Viktor. Siguen intactos, sin rastro de mordeduras, lo cual representa todo un alivio para la consternada sirena, quien regresa después a gran velocidad junto a su amigo para acunarle la carita y exhalar una melodía de consuelo.- No pretendía alterarlas. Lo siento -se disculpa, agachando las orejas.- No pretendían hacerte daño, solo tenían curiosidad -le explica a continuación, mordisqueándose el labio mientras se frota el pectoral por encima del corazón, el cual todavía bate rápido debido al sobresalto que se ha llevado.- Me he asustado. Estabas-- Tus mejillas estaban muy rojas y temía que pudieras ahogarte -balbucea, rascándose la nuca mientras trata de mantener la compostura. Es la segunda vez en su vida que debe arrastrar al mismo humano hacia tierra firme con el fin de evitar que el agua le arrebatase todo el oxígeno de los pulmones y, francamente, desearía no tener que volver a hacerlo jamás. Viktor era un nadador extraordinario, ¡pero eso no lo volvía menos vulnerable a sufrir un accidente! Ah, ahora Yuuri se ha quedado de lo más nervioso, batiendo las aletas sin parar debajo del agua.-

-Viktor se impulsa para salir del pozo, se apoya en el suelo de piedra con las dos manos y tose unas cuantas veces más mientras se golpea el pecho con la palma abierta, intentando eliminar hasta la última pizca de agua salada que haya podido quedar en el interior de sus pulmones. Ah, se siente un poco mareado, pero sabe que no debe alarmarse, pues es normal después de haber estado forzándose a aguantar la respiración. También tiene una ligera sensación de desorientación y un leve pitido en los oídos, producto sin duda de la gran velocidad a la que Yuuri lo ha hecho ascender. Subir poco a poco era más seguro, pero no es algo que le vaya a echar en cara cuando, al fin y al cabo, le ha salvado la vida-. N-no -se apresura a exclamar el biólogo, aún tosiendo. Siente que tiene la garganta llena de fuego, así que se arrastra hasta la mochila para buscar la cantimplora y darle un par de generosos tragos. Se siente mucho mejor justo después de hacerlo, así que niega con la cabeza y termina de carraspear-. Estoy bien, estoy-- no me han mordido ni nada, aunque pensé que iban a hacerlo. -A Viktor jamás se le habría ocurrido pensar que las morenas pudieran sentirse intimidadas por la presencia de Yuuri, aunque pensándolo con perspectiva resultaba bastante lógico. La sirena era un depredador fuerte y peligroso, y la mejor forma de defenderse de él era mostrándole los dientes-. ¿T-Tú estás bien...? -pregunta, jadeando, antes de echarse de espaldas sobre el suelo-. No te han seguido ni nada, ¿verdad? -insiste, ya que no le gustaría que las morenas hubieran perseguido a Yuuri y se encontraran mordisqueándole las aletas bajo el pozo. Ah, resulta extraño, pero Viktor comienza a verse invadido por una intensa sensación de _deja-vu_. De pronto se siente como si tuviera cinco años y acabara de caerse de unas rocas-. Creo que me estoy acordando de _aquella vez_ -murmura, hablando bajito y ronco mientras se estira completamente. Le duelen todas las extremidades, pero sabe que se le pasará en cuanto su sangre comience a oxigenar su musculatura-. Cuando era niño y estuve a punto de ahogarme. Creo que... creo que es imposible que pudiera salvarme solo. A veces tengo la sensación de que alguien tiró de mi hacia la arena -Viktor cierra los ojos e intenta concentrarse en el borroso recuerdo que se dibuja tras años de nuevas memorias, pero no consigue enfocarlo con claridad. Es frustrante, casi como si se empeñara en atrapar una columna de humo entre los dedos. Lo único que recordaba era el rugido de las olas, el frío y la sensación del agua colándose entre sus labios-. Me sentí a punto de morir, igual que ahora. Era solo un niño, tendría que haberme ahogado.

-Yuuri, abrumado por la conmoción, abandona las aguas de un salto para hacer compañía a su sofocado amigo, tumbándose sobre la roca sin quitarle la vista de encima. Las mejillas de Viktor permanecen coloradas, tiene los ojos húmedos y sonrojados debido al esfuerzo que toser el agua que invadía sus pulmones, la misma que ahora corre desde su nariz y que Yuuri se encarga de limpiarle con el dorso de los dedos. Por fortuna, Viktor está a salvo, no podría haber pedido más.- Estoy bien. No me han hecho nada -le asegura, dado que habría jurado que la pareja de morenas regresó a sus respectivas cavidades entre las rocas para ocuparse de sus propios asuntos tras su súbita marcha a la superficie. Aunque le hubieran mordido, lo cierto es que Yuuri se habría dado por satisfecho mientras Viktor hubiera salido ileso y, lo que es más importante, no hubiera perdido la consciencia. Oh, no quiere ni pensar en las consecuencias que semejantes circunstancias habrían traído, ¡podría haber terminado en tragedia en caso de que la sirena fuera incapaz de reanimarlo! Y Yuuri, cuya labor era proteger a su querido humano, jamás se lo hubiera perdonado. No soportaría perder a Viktor, no podría vivir con la culpa. Esa serie de funestos pensamientos dejan a la sirena temblando nerviosa, motivo por el cual llega a agradecer que el biólogo cambie de tema mencionando un evento que, en otra situación, habría inquietado de sobremanera a Yuuri. Ahora, no obstante, se toma la anécdota como si su participación en el rescate del joven Viktor no hubiera sido crucial para tenerlo hoy allí, vivo, sano y salvo, estudiando las esponjas y las estrellas de una gruta a prueba de la intromisión humana.- Quizá alguien lo hiciera -le susurra, tragando saliva, tras encogerse de hombros. Yuuri se muerde el labio justo después, maldiciendo en silencio su atrevimiento a la hora de mentir a la cara al hombre del que está perdidamente enamorado.- Alguien pendiente del niño que cayó al agua y no sabía nadar. -Yuuri recuerda aquel día. Puede recordarlo todo, al contrario que Viktor por desgracia. Recuerda la inmensa curiosidad que el par de terrestres, el adulto y el niño que caminaban a través de las rocas, encendieron en su interior por primera vez, al igual que recuerda el susto que el joven Viktor le produjo al caer al agua. Es posible que Yuuri no fuese más que un ingenuo alevín por entonces, pero supo lo que tenía que hacer, que debía actuar pronto si quería salvar la vida del desconocido, así que batió su pequeña cola con toda la fuerza que le permitió la salvaje marea y agarró al humano para devolverlo a la costa, donde no corriese el riesgo de morir ahogado.- O, tal vez, el mar fue clemente con el futuro biólogo que cuidaría de todas sus criaturas -añade antes de que Viktor pueda formular cualquier cuestión, aportando al asunto un aura de misterio que, con suerte, distraerá a su amigo de reflexionar en el transcurso real de los acontecimientos. Por ahora, al menos; Yuuri aún no se siente preparado para contarle lo que realmente sucedió ese día.- Respira tranquilo ahora -le aconseja, cruzando un brazo por encima del torso ajeno. El corazón aún le palpita a ritmo de caballo desbocado.- No volveremos a bajar hasta dentro de un rato.

-Viktor se incorpora sobre un codo y le echa un vistazo a la cola de la sirena, ya que solo se quedará totalmente tranquilo después de comprobar que se encuentra realmente intacto. Las escamas de su amigo, por suerte, están todas en su sitio, así que el biólogo vuelve a dejarse caer y cierra los ojos. Lo mejor será aceptar el consejo de Yuuri y limitarse a descansar hasta que se haya recuperado del susto que le han provocado el par morenas... o eso es lo que piensa. El caso es que, ahora que ha comenzado a darle vueltas al asunto del accidente que estuvo a punto de ahogado hacía más de quince años, no puede dejarlo atrás. Siente algo, algo en el interior del estómago y también de la cabeza, que intenta advertirle de que hay un detalle que está pasando por alto. Un detalle importante, uno que ha esperado años enteros por salir a la luz. Ah, ¿tendrá alguna lógica o es que el agua salada que acaba de tragar ha menguado sus capacidades?-. Yuuri -dice de pronto, incorporándose de forma decidida, como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo muy importante. Tose un poco al hacerlo, pero eso no lo hace titubear, sino al contrario: el biólogo estira los brazos y toma los hombros de su amigo con entusiasmo, sacudiéndolo ligeramente-. Escúchame, has dicho que tu colonia suele instalarse cerca de esta costa cada vez que migra en busca de aguas cálidas, ¿verdad? -le plantea, ya que recuerda perfectamente lo que le explicó respecto a ello-. ¿Sería posible que esa misma colonia hubiera estado aquí hace, digamos, uh... diecisiete años? -Viktor imagina que Yuuri ya debe haber captado su idea, pero aún así decide exponérsela-: Puede que una de las sirenas de tu clan me hubiera visto caer de la roca y que hubiera decidido acudir a salvarme. Sé que tus compañeras recelan de los humanos, pero yo era tan solo un niño. ¿Crees que alguna podría haberse sentido conmovida? -las preguntas de Viktor se suceden una tras otra, ya que hasta el momento jamás se habría atrevido a pensar que su milagrosa salvación hubiera estado protagonizada por una sirena-. Si pudieras averiguar algo al respecto... ¡me encantaría darle las gracias! -pide, con los ojos brillando como los de un cachorrito-. ¡Siento que le debo la vida!

-Si Yuuri fuese consciente de la dirección que comienzan a tomar los pensamientos de Viktor mientras reflexiona acerca del accidente que sufrió de niño, tal vez se habría replanteado un par de veces la decisión de mentirle a la cara. Le está ocultando información crucial con respecto a un evento que marcó su infancia y no puede sino sentirse cada vez más culpable, en especial porque a Viktor parece corroerle la intriga al no recordar qué fue exactamente aquello que lo salvó. Debería confesar. Debería explicarle la verdad, ¡pero eso implicaría revelar que apareció para pedirle matrimonio y la perla no fue una mera ofrenda de amistad! Entonces el humano se enfadaría, ¡y con razón! Alegaría que Yuuri apareció en su vida por motivos puramente egoístas, ¡pero no es así en absoluto! Lo cierto es que todo se debió a una confusión, sin embargo la sirena ha descubierto que disfruta de la compañía de Viktor más de lo que jamás habría imaginado. ¿Merecería la pena perderlo todo contándole la verdad? Tal vez. Pero no quiere descubrirlo ahora, mientras se hallen encerrados en una cueva de difícil escapatoria, razón por la que soportará que el humano saque sus propias conclusiones y deduzca que fue una sirena, _otra_ sirena, la que lo sacó de las aguas aquel día. Yuuri se queda más blanco que las paredes de sal que forman la gruta. No solo ha estado a punto de descubrir la verdad él solo, sino que encima _lo ha hecho mal_ , quitándole el mérito para colocárselo a una desconocida. Las palabras que Viktor le dedica a su salvador le conmueven, sin embargo, y porque sabe que en realidad no van dirigidas de manera directa a él, la inseguridad comienza a estrujarle el corazón. Oh, ¡parece tan ilusionado...! Yuuri no se atreve a sacar a Viktor de su error, como tampoco reúne el valor suficiente para denegar su petición.- Haré lo que pueda -pronuncia como única respuesta, no sin sonar un poco decaído, jugueteando inquieto con los dedos mientras evita, en la mayor medida de lo posible, los relucientes ojitos de Viktor. Cree que si lo mirara directamente a la cara, el humano terminaría por encajar todas las piezas y descubrir la verdad.-

-Viktor, cuya ilusión crece hasta tomar una fuerza arrolladora, acaricia los hombros de Yuuri y asiente efusivamente. ¡Le haría un gran favor si fuera hasta su clan y averiguara si alguno de sus miembros tuvo la buena voluntad de salvar a un niño humano en aquella misma playa! Si las sirenas eran criaturas familiares y se movían siempre juntas, lo más probable es que su salvadora continuara estando por allí-. ¡Gracias Yuuri! -exclama, apresurándose a abrazar a su amigo. Su corazón late con renovadas energías; el miedo del incidente acaecido con las morenas ha desaparecido por completo, y la picazón su la garganta ha pasado a convertirse en una molestia fácil de ignorar-. ¡He pasado todos estos años pensando que solo había tenido suerte, pero de pronto me siento como si todo hubiera cobrado sentido! -añade, y se aparta para extender sus manos y entrelazar sus propios dedos, imitando la unión que se produciría entre las dos piezas de un mismo puzzle. Después de haber conocido la existencia de las sirenas, no podía sino atribuirles el mérito de su supervivencia. ¡Por fin, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo dándole vueltas y vueltas a su milagrosa experiencia, había sido capaz de dar con una solución! Y es que su nueva hipótesis no solo tenía sentido por sí misma, sino que además había algo en su corazón que le aseguraba que había dado con la verdad. Era como un presentimiento, una intuición que lo llevaba a preguntarse qué aspecto tendría su protector, pues ni siquiera tantea la posibilidad de que se trate de Yuuri (debía ser muy pequeño por aquél entonces, y además ya se habría manifestado como el héroe de la historia en caso de serlo)-. Hmmm... ¡seguro que es una sirena muy fuerte! -aventura, sentándose sobre sus rodillas mientras alza la mirada con ojitos soñadores-. Debe ser mayor que yo, y tener una cola enorme y atlética. Ah, ¡quizá sea un macho! ¿Crees que aceptará un regalo si se lo envío a través de ti? Puedes decirle que es de mi parte, que estoy muy agradecido y que jamás olvidaré lo que hizo por mi -enumera, todo sin saber que son palabras que debe dedicarle al propio Yuuri-. Lo llevaré siempre en mi corazón.

-Yuuri no entorna los ojos ante el entusiasta agradecimiento que exclama Viktor antes de envolverle entre sus brazos. Tampoco agacha las orejas, ni golpea la cola contra la piedra y, definitivamente, no deja escapar un molesto gorgorito cuando se percata de que la cordial actitud del humano va dirigida hacia una sirena que no es él. Hasta la fecha, y pese a que el incidente marcó la infancia de Yuuri tanto como afectó a la de Viktor, no se había preocupado por recibir la gratitud del biólogo por haberlo salvado, ¡ni mucho menos! Evitar el ahogamiento de un niño es lo mínimo que podría haber hecho, sin embargo ahora, por primera vez en su vida, se sorprende a sí mismo anhelando las afables dedicatorias de Viktor. Debería darse por aludido pero, por alguna razón, es demasiado consciente de que el humano no se está refiriendo a él cuando habla de la fuerte, atlética y masculina sirena a la que está tan agradecido. Ah, ¿acaso importa que posea las características propias de un hombre humano? ¿Tan relevante resulta para su amigo?- No existen los machos en mi especie -le replica, más ácido de lo que habría querido sonar. Y, de inmediato, se arrepiente.- Es decir-- -balbucea, desviando avergonzado la mirada. Es verdad: la cuestión del género entre las sirenas era muy diferente a las nociones que el ser humano posee acerca del tema, por eso sería incorrecto acoplarlas dentro de un cajón u otro… pero, al mismo tiempo, Yuuri encajaría dentro de la definición de un macho. Protestar no ha venido a cuento.- Quién sabe -musita, más delicado. Después frunce el ceño, porque es consciente de que se está comportando como un idiota y Viktor no merece recibir sus malhumoradas contestaciones.- Le entregaré ese regalo de tu parte, si tan importante es para ti -le concede al fin, accediendo a transmitirle el mensaje a una sirena que solo existe en la imaginación del biólogo. A decir verdad, Yuuri debería alegrarse, ya que Viktor acaba de confesarle que el gesto que tuvo el desconocido hace tantos años irá siempre en su corazón, no obstante hay algo en la manera de referirse a la otra sirena que deja a Yuuri sintiéndose apartado. _Fui yo, Viktor_ , le diría, sujetándole de las manos, si se atreviera. _Te tomé entre mis brazos y te llevé hasta la orilla. No pude dejar de pensar en ti desde ese día_ , piensa, entristecido, antes de desviar el tema de conversación-: La marea está subiendo. Si no nos marchamos pronto, regresar se volverá muy peligroso.

-Viktor se aparta de Yuuri, tan rápido como si se hubiera quemado, cuando éste le recuerda que no había sirenas machos. Oh, por supuesto, ¡qué torpe había sido! No pretendía ofender a su amigo en absoluto, pero aún tenía que acostumbrarse a hablar de la naturaleza de unas criaturas que, por desgracia, no había tenido la oportunidad de estudiar en profundidad. Agradece, en cualquier caso, que Yuuri se muestre comprensivo con sus errores-. Lo siento, me refería a-- bueno... -Viktor se encoge de hombros, avergonzado e incapaz de negar que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo. Sus preferencias sexuales no tenían nada que ver en ese asunto. ¿Qué importancia tenía la apariencia de su salvador? Lo importante es que lo había arrastrado hasta la playa cuando el océano quería cobrarse su vida; ése, y no otro, era el motivo de que estuviera interesado en él-. Sí, por supuesto que es importante -replica de todos modos, incapaz de responder a la acidez del tono con el que le habla Yuuri. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? ¿Es que él no se alegraba de que estuviera vivo, de que una sirena hubiera decidido darle una segunda oportunidad hacía años? Se suponía que eran amigos-. Tampoco quiero que suponga una molestia -añade en voz más baja, frunciendo un poco los morritos mientras desvía la mirada. No entiende el repentino cambio que se ha dado en la actitud de Yuuri, pero tampoco puede quitarle la razón cuando advierte que la marea comienza a subir poco a poco-. Dame un segundo para recoger las cosas -pide, y le da la espalda antes de recuperar la mochila para meter todos sus enseres dentro. Una vez tiene la caja hermética, la cámara y las aletas a buen recaudo, Viktor vuelve a ajustarse las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz e inspira hondo. Su capacidad pulmonar se ha visto seriamente reducida después de haber tragado agua, puede notarlo, así que tendrá que confiar en las habilidades de Yuuri-. Creo que tendré que ir abrazado a ti todo el tiempo -le dice, esperando que no le importe. La sirena, con sus brazadas y sus coletazos, sería capaz de reducir el tiempo de viaje a menos de la mitad, volviéndolo mucho más sencillo y seguro-.

-Yuuri no pretendía minar la evidente ilusión arrolladora que acaba de poseer a Viktor al deducir que fue un miembro de su especie el que le salvó la vida, ¡pero tampoco soporta que esté dispuesto a llevar siempre _en su corazón_ a otra sirena! Ha sido ridículo y lo sabe, en especial tras esa mención innecesaria al hecho de que su rescatador fuese un macho fuerte y atlético. ¡Yuuri también lo es! ¡Su resistencia es superior a la media! ¡Es una de las sirenas más ágiles del clan! Además, ¿qué clase de regalo pretendía entregar a esa hipotética sirena cuya existencia se reduce al imaginario del humano? Porque Yuuri ha de tener en cuenta que Viktor no estaba pensando en él cuando ha mencionado el asunto del obsequio, por eso le ha dolido la idea de que se dé la posibiliad de que pueda encariñarse con una sirena diferente a él. ¡Pues debe saber que muy pocas estarían dispuestas a sacar a un humano de entre las olas! Claro que Yuuri se alegra de tener al biólogo a su lado hoy en día, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, pero la pasión que los humanos inspiran a Yuuri no es común entre las sirenas, así que Viktor no debería cometer el error de asumir que cualquiera se habría apiadado de una cría humana tan rápido como Yuuri lo habría hecho.- No, uh... No será una molestia en absoluto -le responde, arrepentido y dispuesto a cumplir los deseos del biólogo pese a no haber acertado con la realidad. Todo lo que su brusca actitud ha conseguido (promovida por los celos aunque no se atreva a reconocerlo), pese a todo, es ofender a su amigo, así que más le vale ahora comportarse como un caballero y encargarse de transportarlo hacia el exterior de la gruta lo antes posible.- Será un placer -murmura una vez el humano ha finalizado de recoger, enroscando la cola con gesto inquieto, esperando que Viktor no se haya enfadado con él.- Vamos allá -le dice, invitándole a regresar al agua poco después de sumergirse.- Coloca la cabeza aquí. Te la protegeré con las manos -le pide señalándose el mentón.- Abrázate a mí, toma aire y no te sueltes.

-Viktor no puede sino sentir algo de lástima ante la idea de abandonar la cueva. ¡Era un lugar tan bonito y secreto...! Seguro que poder ver el cielo estrellado a través de los agujeros de las bóvedas de sal sería toda una experiencia, pero no podía quedarse allí mientras el espacio estuviera inundado. Por la noche, las temperaturas pegaban un bajón tan fuerte que resultaba muy sencillo pillar una hipotermia. Además, Viktor supone que Yuuri tendrá sus propias cosas que hacer, y no quiere acapararlo todo el día-. Espero que esta vez no nos topemos con ningún animal de dientes puntiagudos... -murmura Viktor, que se ciñe las correas de la mochila sobre los hombros antes de dejarse caer al agua. El cambio de temperatura lo deja con la piel totalmente erizada, pero puede que también se encuentre algo destemplado a causa del susto de antes. Le encantará llegar a tierra firme, darse una ducha de agua caliente y arrebujarse bajo una manta-. No te soltaré -le promete a Yuuri, aunque espera que éste también cuide de sí mismo y tenga cuidado con las rocas que sobresalen desde el techo y las paredes. En cualquier caso, el biólogo se abraza a la sirena, pegándose a él como si fuera una lapa, e inspira profundamente para llenarse los pulmones de oxígeno. Esta vez no se molesta en ponerse las gafas o en llevar la linterna de frente, pues ha tenido suficiente de paisajes marinos. Permitirá que sea Yuuri quien lo saque rápidamente de la ruta, y volverá a encontrarse con la luz del sol en el otro lado. Cielos, normalmente se le habría antojado una locura confiar hasta ese punto en alguien, pero como se trata de Yuuri, no tiene ningún miedo-. Cuando quieras, estoy listo -anuncia finalmente, preparándose para la inmersión-.

-Yuuri posa un fugaz pico sobre la frente de Viktor y no pierde el tiempo en sumergirlos una vez éste ha inhalado el suficiente oxígeno como para sobrevivir bajo el agua hasta un par de minutos sin necesidad de salir a respirar. Los movimientos de su poderosa cola son rápidos y no solo la emplea para abandonar la gruta en cuestión de pocos segundos, batiéndola con energía, sino que se apoya en su fuerza para transmitir los giros cada vez que requiere realizar una curva. Sabe que Viktor confía en él y no se permitirá defraudarle, pues las consecuencias en juego no son para tomarse a la ligera y a Yuuri le horrorizaría cometer un error fatal. Por eso cubre la cabeza del humano con ambas manos, una protegiéndole la nuca y otra la coronilla, sin llegar a estrecharlo, mientras atraviesa el angosto túnel de salida. Pese a la ausencia de la adorable linterna que Viktor parecía acostumbrar a colocarse junto a las gafas de buceo durante las incursiones submarinas, el viaje no tiene lugar en la penumbra absoluta. Yuuri brilla durante el trayecto, arrojando azulados destellos y dejando a su paso una tenue estela de resplandor igual que si fuera un cometa. ¡Apostaría a que Viktor nunca había sido testigo antes de un espectáculo de escamas tan brillantes como las suyas! Quiere que el recuerdo de sus habilidades quede tan integrado en la memoria del humano que ninguna otra sirena pueda acaparar su admiración, así que si exhibe un poco más de la cuenta los diferentes patrones que es capaz de dibujar sin esfuerzo sobre su propia piel, es de manera totalmente deliberada. Apenas tarda en dejar de presumir, pese a todo, pues enseguida termina el tramo del pasadizo para alcanzar la boca que da al exterior, momento que Yuuri emplea para empujar a Viktor hacia la superficie sin llegar a soltar del todo el abrazo.- Hay-- -comienza, aunque enseguida se le inunda la boca con el agua que encharcaba sus pulmones.- Hay remolinos formándose en el lecho -informa al humano, quien seguro ha advertido tan bien cómo él la fuerza con la que arrastra la corriente a medida que se llena la cueva.- No te sueltes de mí, ¿de acuerdo? Sería peligroso -le pide a continuación, manteniéndose a flote mientras aguarda a que Viktor recupere el aliento. El pobre no ha hecho más que toparse con dificultades para respirar en los últimos minutos, así que la sirena comprende que esté exhausto y prefiera tomarse un descanso antes de regresar a la orilla. Piensa, entonces, en lo mucho que le encantaría acompañarle hasta la cabaña, pero enseguida recuerda que no puede posponer más una importante charla con determinados miembros de su clan, entre los que incluye a sus padres.-

-Viktor advierte el momento en que él y la sirena salen por fin a la superficie, así que abre los ojos y separa los labios con el fin de inhalar una profunda bocanada de oxígeno. El viaje, pese a haber sido rápido, también se le ha antojado algo angustioso, ya que su instinto no podía sino sentirse algo inquieto ante la idea de estar a ciegas y bajo el agua. En fin, Yuuri ha sabido llevarlo sano y salvo hasta su destino, algo que agradece estrechando el abrazo en torno a su cuerpo-. No pienso soltarme -le asegura a su amigo, jadeante y cansado, mientras entrelaza los dedos tras su nuca. La verdad es que después del hermoso día que han pasado juntos, a Viktor le encantaría poder pasar la noche pegado a su sirena preferida. No le importaría tener que quedarse justo allí, a merced de la humedad y el frío del agua, con tal de prolongar el abrazo que lo mantiene unido a Yuuri. Separarse ahora se le antoja tan amargo... ¡pero no puede permitir que su dependencia hacia la sirena se vuelva demasiado intensa! Yuuri tendrá muchas cosas que hacer, lleva varios días sin encontrarse con su clan, y no será él quien le reste tiempo con su familia-. Yuuri, voy a echarte mucho de menos esta noche... -susurra pese a todo, incapaz de contener los sentimientos que le llenan el pecho y el corazón. Desearía poder llegar a casa, meterse con la sirena bajo las mantas de su cama y permanecer abrazado a ella toda la noche. Pero ese era un deseo imposible de cumplir, porque para comenzar podría deshidratar a Yuuri al apartarlo del agua durante tanto tiempo. _Nuestra relación nunca podría ser normal. Estamos separados por factores que trascienden la distancia_ , piensa con tristeza, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de su adorado amigo. Tras inhalar el aroma a rocío salino que emana su piel, asiente para sí mismo y señala la costa. Ha llegado el momento de hacer de tripas corazón y resignarse a regresar a la vida real-. Creo que ya puedo volver...

-Yuuri se aferra a Viktor y lo traslada con cuidado en dirección a tierra firme, venciendo a la corriente como si fuese inmune a la potencia con la que arrastra la marea. El oleaje, por suerte, permanece sereno, lo suficiente como para nadar tranquilo con un humano en brazos hasta alcanzar la orilla... momento en el que descubre cuánto le costará separarse de Viktor por aquella noche. Han pasado una jornada divertida y asombrosa ocultos del mundo entre las salinas paredes de la cueva, por lo que regresar al mundo real y apartarse durante unas horas de su dulce amigo se le antoja de todo excepto agradable. Viktor se siente muy cálido contra su cuerpo y no quiere dejarlo escapar, ¡sobre todo si comienza a lamentarse igual que un cachorrito al que están a punto de abandonar! Las orejas de la sirena, súbitamente conmovida, se agachan al verse afectada por la sinceridad que brota de las palabras del biólogo, cuyos susurros le reblandecen como si estuviera hecha de mantequilla. Ah, no puede dejarlo marchar sin despedirse apropiadamente, así que Yuuri detiene a Viktor antes de que pueda soltarse y nadar hacia la arena, sosteniéndole las mejillas.- Espera -le pide, y se inclina para besarlo. El sabor a sal que percibe en sus labios le parece de lo más adictivo en ese momento, en especial tras el ridículo ataque de celos que le arrolló por un asunto al que no debería haber dado la mayor importancia. Le encanta besar a Viktor, no obstante decide separarse pronto, dado que suficiente aliento le ha arrebatado por hoy y no querría sofocarlo.- Volveré. Vendré por la mañana y podremos estar juntos -le promete, aunque deja entrever cierta incógnita bajo el tono de voz, ya que desconoce si será capaz de regresar a tiempo para subir a pie hasta la cabaña. Lo único que Yuuri tiene claro es que hará lo posible por regresar, pues aún no se ha separado de Viktor, pero ya lo echa de menos.- Ahora tienes mi fotografía -añade, más tierno.- Estaré contigo aunque me haya marchado.

-Viktor vuelve a quedarse ruborizado y jadeante después de que Yuuri lo bese. La verdad es que no es capaz de distinguir la naturaleza de ese beso. ¿Es un beso de buenas noches, de despedida...? ¿Es un beso de disculpas, le está a caso pidiendo perdón por no poder pasar la noche a su lado? También podría ser un beso de afecto, uno de esos que le das a tu pareja con el único fin de mostrarle cariño, pero en el fondo saben que no pueden estar juntos, _no en ese sentido_ , así que Viktor no se libera del desdén que le atenaza el pecho-. Vale -musita Viktor, demasiado aturdido por sus propias dudas como para ser capaz de decir nada más. Cree en la promesa de la sirena, y aunque le gustaría replicar que su fotografía es un pobre sustituto, prefiere permanecer callado-. Ten cuidado, por favor -murmura antes de, para su desgracia, separarse de la criatura y usar los brazos para mantenerse a flote. Tiene unas agujetas tremendas (y eso por no mencionar el escozor del omóplato), pero podrá alcanzar la arena sin ningún problema. Viktor, tras dedicarle una última mirada a Yuuri, observa la playa oscura y siente un escalofrío. La brisa nocturna le eriza la piel al acariciar su cuerpo húmedo, así que el biólogo se apresura a correr hasta el lugar en el que dejó la bicicleta y utiliza la toalla que tiene plegada en la cesta. Puede resultar curioso, pero cuando uno vive en Japón, especialmente en una zona tan costera y familiar como Hasetsu, no tiene que preocuparse por sus cosas. Viktor dejaba en la calle no solo su bicicleta, sino también bolsas de la compra, y jamás había sufrido de un hurto. La tasa de criminalidad era prácticamente inexistente, y los vecinos del acantilado eran lo suficientemente confiados como para dejar las puertas abiertas o los coches con las llaves puestas. Viktor se pone a pensar en ello, precisamente, cuando cae en la cuenta de que alguien ha estado pisoteando las flores de su jardín. Eran flores silvestres, pero aquella mañana tenían los tallos estirados y los pétalos intactos, no como ahora, que yacen aplastados y quebrados hacia el suelo. Lo peor de todo es que el crimen vegetal se ha producido justo bajo el alfeizar de la ventana de su porche, como si alguien se hubiera detenido allí para mirar. _Qué extraño_ , piensa Viktor para sus adentros, aunque no se inquieta demasiado. Muchas vecinas solían acudir a buscarlo para traerle porciones de comidas o para tomar el té en su compañía. Ninguna le había pisoteado las flores antes, pero puede que se hubieran descuidado. _En fin, volverán a crecer con las próximas lluvias_ , concluye el biólogo, que cierra la puerta, deja su mochila en el recibidor y se descalza para ponerse las pantuflas de rigor. No quiere ir goteando agua salada sobre todo el entarimado, así que decide quitarse el traje de neopreno y sustituirlo por una bata antes de avanzar hasta el baño. Mientras camina, y con el fin de paliar su soledad, Viktor tararea una suave canción que se interrumpe de la forma más abrupta cuando se percata de un inquietante detalle: allí, en el centro del baño, yace el tallo roto de una de las flores del jardín. _Alguien ha estado en mi casa_ -.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vuelven las cucharas.

-Yuuri nunca, _jamás_ desde que conoció a Viktor, había sentido una lejanía de tamaña magnitud como aquélla que se presenta ante él cuando deja marchar al humano. Apenas les separan unos metros, sin embargo a la sirena se le antoja todo un abismo cuando observa a su querido amigo despedirse con la mano. ¡Ojalá pudiera invitarlo a explorar su mundo, tal y como Viktor le ha arropado dentro del suyo! Le mostraría las maravillas ocultas de los arrecifes, le enseñaría a entenderse entre los delfines y se lo llevaría nadando hasta los laberintos de torres donde habita su familia. ¡Sus padres lo adorarían! Y, en cuanto al resto del clan, en fin, supone que terminarían por aceptarlo una vez hubieran sometido al humano a un meticuloso escrutinio. Con su tierno carácter y amor por la vida marina, Yuuri está convencido de que toda la comunidad terminaría por integrar a Viktor en cuestión de pocos días. En eso piensa durante el trayecto de regreso a alta mar, agitando la cola con energía antes de pronunciar la llamada que alerte a otras sirenas conocidas de su presencia. Descansando ocultos en las cavernas, enseguida los ancianos advierten las intenciones del intrépido Katsuki de colmar a la comunidad con nuevas noticias, a juzgar por el entusiasmo que irradian sus canciones. ¡Tres días desaparecido y solo regresa para hablarles del _maravilloso_ humano que ha tenido el placer de conocer en persona! Yuuri causa un severo alboroto entre sus compañeras debido a la escandalosa noticia que supone haber entrado en contacto con un terrestre, ¡algo que no sucedía desde hacía más de medio siglo! La melodía atraviesa el océano para alcanzar los oídos de su hermana, quien no muestra excesivo entusiasmo tras enterarse de que el alevín de la familia, a quien ha protegido desde que salió del cascarón, se ha estado codeando con una de las criaturas más peligrosas del planeta. Pero a Yuuri no le importa, y entre sus notas suena _Viktor, Viktor, Viktor_ sin cesar, como un mantra compuesto a base de afecto y alegría. Le ha convertido en la sirena más feliz de los siete mares, pese a que ahora deba enfrentarse a la regañina de su mentora por haberse escapado a tierra firme para estrechar lazos con ese ser bípedo de cabellos plateados.-

-Viktor se queda paralizado durante unos momentos, observando el pequeño tallo de flor como si fuera la cosa más obscena y peligrosa que le hubieran puesto delante en toda su vida. El elemento en sí mismo no suponía ninguna amenaza, pero representaba una realidad verdaderamente alarmante. _Alguien ha estado en casa_ , se repite Viktor, que se obliga a inspirar profundamente. A penas se ha dado cuenta, pero lleva unos cuantos segundos sin respirar siquiera. Su instinto lo empuja a agudizar el oído, pero no es capaz de escuchar ningún ruido extraño; podría jurar que se encuentra solo en su pequeña cabaña, pero no podrá relajarse del todo hasta comprobarlo. Así, el biólogo toma la escobilla del váter, cuyo contundente mango podría servirle como arma en caso de necesitarla, e inicia una lenta pero minuciosa inspección por la casa. La misión no le lleva demasiado tiempo (se trata de una vivienda de cuatro espacios, al fin y al cabo), pero Viktor se siente como si llevara horas allí dentro, buscando a un intruso que, por suerte o por desgracia, debió marcharse muchísimo antes de que él llegara. Cuando se asegura de que goza de la misma intimidad de siempre, y después de cerrar todas las ventanas con pestillo, el biólogo se deja caer en el sofá y entierra el rostro entre las manos. Está muy tenso, tiene el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora, pero no debe dejarse llevar por la histeria o sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Viktor recibía la visita de muchos vecinos, y confiaba tanto en la seguridad del barrio que a veces se olvidaba de cerrar la puerta con llave. ¿Y si algún anciano, o el nieto de éste, se había metido en la vivienda para buscarlo? Puede que el señor Hinoara, que sufría de varios achaques, hubiera necesitado de la ayuda de alguien para acudir urgentemente al hospital. _Hasetsu no es una ciudad criminal, y tú no tienes nada de valor_ , se obliga a pensar el biólogo, ante lo cual salta del sofá como movido por un resorte. Dejándose llevar por un acto puramente instintivo, Viktor corre hacia el estudio y busca la perla de cristal que encontró en la playa. El suspiro de alivio que suelta al confirmar que el tesoro marino continúa en su sitio está a punto de hacer vibrar las paredes, ya que habría supuesto una pérdida más grande que el portátil y la televisión. _No han robado nada, ni siquiera se han llevado la cartera que dejé en el aparador de la entrada_ , reflexiona para sus adentros, ya después de haber tomado la decisión de que no llamará a la policía. No quiere alarmar a todo el barrio por una tontería, ya que al fin y al cabo la única prueba del supuesto allanamiento era un estúpido trocito de flor. Quizá se lo había imaginado todo. Quizá había sido él mismo quien había conducido aquél trozo de tallo al interior de la cabaña, enganchado en el pelo o pegado al neopreno. Respecto a las flores aplastadas del jardín, podían ser producto del juego de algún perro travieso. ¡Ah, demonios, lo que le ocurre es que se siente solo y desamparado sin Yuuri, especialmente después de haber sufrido el encuentro con las morenas en la cueva! Había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en el accidente que tuvo de pequeño, y ahora se había quedado con un aura siniestra en la cabeza. Decidido a deshacerse de ella, Viktor se da una larguísima ducha de agua caliente, se prepara una ensalada de lechuga y queso fresco y ve el final de una película de romance que están poniendo en la televisión. La cursilidad de las escenas hace que se olvide del incidente del falso intruso, así que para cuando se hace una bolita entre las sábanas de su cama, está preparado para dejarse llevar por el agotamiento de la jornada-.

-Yuuri se hacía una idea aproximada acerca del sermón que le aguardaba al regresar a casa, sin embargo nada podría haber preparado a su corazón para ser acusado de _confabulador_ por parte de los ancianos. Minako aparece pronto para interceder en su favor y asumir parte de la responsabilidad de la huida de su joven y terco discípulo, a quien los consejos parecen entrarle por un oído y salirle por el otro. De esa forma para cuando Yuuri avanza en defensa de Viktor, antes de que sus superiores puedan sancionarle por insensato, el círculo de sabios se digne a escuchar lo que tiene que alegar. _Es un biólogo marino. Su labor en tierra no se diferencia en mucho al nuestro_ , insiste, esmerándose en detallar la apasionada dedicación que volcaba su terrestre amigo al estudiar la vida en el mar. Parte de sus argumentos se centran en explicar lo mucho que podría aprender del punto de vista humano si le permitieran pasar tiempo junto a Viktor, evitando a toda costa hacer mención a las cámaras fotográficas y al hecho de que Yuuri ha quedado retratado dentro del aparato electrónico del biólogo. Tampoco se molesta en mencionar que allanó el tanque de la pingüinera arriesgándose a ser descubierto, ni que ha empleado conjuros de transmutación para escalar hasta la cabaña de Viktor, ni tampoco comenta que el humano ha sido el primero en interesarse por intimar con él en el sentido más sensual y explícito de todos. Son detalles que un grupo de sirenas viejas criadas a la antigua usanza no necesita conocer. La decisión final determina que Yuuri continuará gozando de plena libertad para regresar a las costas de Hasetsu siempre y cuando no aparte a un lado su deber para con el clan: no solo revelar sus habilidades mágicas al biólogo le queda prohibido, sino que, como diestro cazador que era, deberá regresar para las migraciones estivales. La noticia, para ser honesto, deja a Yuuri abatido. Vivirán en las tierras heladas hasta cuatro meses, y nunca la abundancia de presas en costas lejanas se le había antojado una perspectiva tan desalentadora. Aceptará su deber como responsable miembro del clan que siempre ha sido, pero comunicárselo a Viktor será muy duro. No solo se trata de añorarlo, sino que incluso le duele saber que habrá un millar de kilómetros separándole del hombre al que ama. Duele ahora, y dolerá cuando los cálidos rayos del sol veraniego calienten las aguas de Hasetsu. Yuuri se pregunta cómo se sentirá Viktor al respecto mientras Minako lo escolta de vuelta al nido familiar, donde sus padres lo reciben con preocupación y calidez repartidas a partes iguales. Es una alegría descubrir que su hijo ha encontrado a un buen amigo en tierra, ¡pero a qué precio…! Confían en las capacidades de Yuuri para permanecer oculto, lo cual serena el agitado corazoncito de Yuuri al tiempo que, de alguna manera, refuerza su tozudez, su empeño por demostrar que aún existe bondad en esas criaturas a las que tan unidas estuvieron hace cientos de años.-

-Para cuando Viktor se despierta, animado por los rayos de sol que se cuelan por la ventana, ya se ha olvidado por completo de la terrible sensación que lo invadió al descubrir el tallo de flor en el baño. No tiene ni idea de qué hora es, pero se dedica a remolonear un poco entre las sábanas con el fin de seguir su habitual rutina dominguera. La cámara de fotos sumergible, casualmente, queda a su alcance, así que el biólogo repasa las fotos que hizo en las cuevas, tomándose un momento para estudiar la de Yuuri. Nadie podría decir que se trata de una instantánea editada o retocada con _photoshop_ , desde luego; pero lo que impresiona al biólogo no es el brillo de las escamas de la sirena o la coqueta posición de su cola, sino la bonita sonrisa que le adorna los labios. Ah, su querido Yuuri... ¡Cuánto le gustaría poder tenerlo consigo para poder estrecharlo entre los almohadones! Llenaría de besos su preciosa carita, le apretaría la naricilla con el dedo índice y le devoraría los labios una y otra vez. Será mejor que no piense demasiado en ello, de todos modos, ya que no quiere sucumbir a la tentación de dejarse llevar por sus instintos más cariñosos antes de levantarse a desayunar. Ahora que lo piensa, Yuuri y él no quedaron en verse a ninguna hora determinada... y ni siquiera está seguro de que la sirena vaya a acercarse a la costa a lo largo de la mañana. ¿No había mencionado que su familia vivía algo lejos? Seguro que tardaría bastante en regresar a Hasetsu, así que el biólogo no puede hacer más que resignarse y dedicarse a visitar el mercado local, a hacer algunas tareas del hogar y a adelantar algo de trabajo del acuario en su despacho. Bajará a la playa justo después de comer, solo para comprobar que su amigo esté esperándolo, y en caso de que no sea así... bueno, ya buscará algo que hacer con su soledad-.

-Yuuri es incapaz de pegar ojo durante la primera noche que pasa apartado de Viktor tras haber dormido en el baño de su hogar durante tres días. Para empezar, y aunque sabe que su hermano era una sirena reservada, Mari aparece para interrogarle acerca de todo cuanto ha contemplado y descubierto durante el tiempo que ha pasado lejos de casa, siempre desde la discreción con el fin de evitar que Yuuri se cierre en banda y se niegue a hablar sobre el humano por quien lleva suspirando desde que no era más que un pequeño y soñador alevín. Así, entre tenues melodías, Yuuri le habla a Mari no del biólogo marino, no del terrestre bípedo, sino del hombre que lo acogió en su bañera y le mostró la cara más tierna del mundo humano. Omite algunos de los detalles más incómodos, como el hecho de que Viktor rechazase sin pretenderlo su petición de matrimonio, así como la cita-- es decir, la _excursión_ realizada al interior de la cueva, cuyo recuerdo prefiere preservar como algo privado. Mari se marcha a dormir mucho más tranquila tras conocer la opinión más sincera de Yuuri en cuanto a Viktor, no obstante es Yuuri quien se halla incapaz de serenar su corazón durante el transcurso de las horas. Antes de la llegada del amanecer, por lo tanto, abandona su nido para rebuscar entre la pila de tesoros almacenados que oculta en un cofre cubierto de coral. De entre su amplia colección de cucharas escoge una de té, forjada en plata ya oxidada con detalles en nácar incrustados en el mango, que encontró dentro del camarote de un viejo barco naufragado. Es bonita, en su opinión, y pretende regalársela a Viktor. Junto a un puñado de perlas multicolor, una figura con forma de delfín tallada en obsidiana y su daga favorita bien guardada dentro de una bolsa, Yuuri emprende el viaje de regreso a la misma playa donde anoche se despidió de su humano favorito. Cruzar el océano a gran velocidad es tarea sencilla para una sirena tan ágil como Yuuri, no obstante mentiría si dijese que el esfuerzo empleado durante el trayecto no le deja exhausto al alcanzar la costa. Es una suerte, por tanto, que las playas de la ciudad le ofrezcan un idílico paraje donde reposar. Echar una cabezadita, aunque sea breve, enroscado junto a las rocas del acantilado, se le antoja muy tentador tras haber pasado la noche en vela, sin embargo no podría permitirse el lujo de desviar su atención de la playa. ¡Y es una decisión de lo más afortunada! Viktor aparece cuando el sol corona el cielo del mediodía, ¡ha mantenido su promesa y eso invade de dicha a la sirena! Hoy ha dejado el neopreno en casa, parece, motivo por el que es Yuuri quien decide aproximarse, canturreando bajo el agua con el propósito de capturar la atención del biólogo.-

-Viktor no tarda en darse cuenta de que le espera un día mucho más caluroso que en anterior, ya que el cielo ha amanecido totalmente despejado de brumas o nubarrones. En otras circunstancias, el biólogo se habría alegrado de un clima que marcara la inminente llegada del verano, pero ahora... en fin, ahora le gustaría que la primavera pudiera ser eterna, así las sirenas no tendrían que migrar y él podría bañarse todos los días junto a Yuuri. ¡La melodía de las chicharras se le antojaría más nostálgica que nunca aquél verano!-. ¡Yuuri! -exclama, y corretea hacia la rocosa orilla que esconde el acantilado cuando logra distinguir el brillo de las escamas de su sirenita. De lejos, una persona podría confundirlo con los destellos de las crestas del agua, pero Viktor ha aprendido a identificar los característicos centelleos de las escamas de sirena-. No sabía cuándo ibas a venir -le confiesa de inmediato, acuclillándose para poder acercarse más a él. La espuma del mar le lame los tobillos, pero no le importa salpicarse un poco los pantalones-. Pareces cansado... -observa rápidamente, pues aunque su amigo está tan guapo como siempre, muestra un par de lunas violáceas bajo los ojos. Ah, si ha acudido nadando desde muy lejos debe estar derrotado, ¿verdad? ¡A saber la de kilómetros que debía cruzar para alcanzar la zona en la que estaba instalado su clan! Y, hablando de eso, seguro que habría estado tan ocupado poniendo al día a sus congéneres que ni siquiera se habría tomado el tiempo indicado para descansar en condiciones. Viktor quería que le explicara qué le habían dicho sus familiares (siempre y cuando fuera información que Yuuri pudiera compartir con un humano), pero antes de nada debía asegurarse de que éste se encontrara bien. Lo último que quería era que se forzara demasiado-. ¿Quieres salir y descansar un poco? He traído la bicicleta -le ofrece pues, estirando el brazo para acunarle el rostro con algo que, más que simple ternura, podría denominarse _amor._ -

-Yuuri, como la tonta sirena enamorada que es, chapotea sobre la superficie de la marea batiendo las aletas de pura alegría al reencontrarse con la mirada de Viktor. Cree que se le podría salir el corazón por la boca, de seguir palpitando al feroz ritmo que lleva ahora. El cansancio, la fatiga y el agotamiento muscular desaparecen como la bruma durante un hermoso instante en el que la sirena, irónicamente, queda hipnotizada por el rostro de su amigo, echándose a nadar en su dirección sin dejar de canturrear. Ah, ¡su Viktor se le antoja de lo más hermoso bajo los cálidos rayos del espléndido día! Las altas temperaturas le han ruborizado las mejillas, aportándole un aspecto tan dulce que Yuuri desearía poder comérselo a mordisquitos.- Lo estoy. Ha sido una noche cargada de emociones. -le responde porque, en fin, ¿para qué ocultar las disputas que su aventurero espíritu ha provocado en el clan? Aclarará todas y cada una de las preguntas que ronden por su inquieta cabecita ávida de conocimiento pero, antes, y con urgencia, necesita descansar.- Quiero ir a tu cabaña -le pide en un delicado susurro, dejándose arrullar por la dulce caricia que sin preámbulos le ha regalado el humano. Se siente bien, se siente cálida, y la sirena desearía fundirse en la suavidad que encuentra entre las manos de Viktor. La mención a la bicicleta, no obstante, tan solo consigue hacer que se pregunte si su amigo estaría dispuesto a cargar con su peso cuesta arriba en dirección a la encantadora casita en la cima del acantilado.- ¿Podrías conmigo? -le pregunta, pues, sin perder más tiempo ni pararse a pensar en los riesgos que entrañaría dejarse ver a plena luz del día. ¿Habrá traído una manta en la cesta frontal? Ah, ¿no sería mágico envolverse junto a Viktor dentro de un amplio y mullido cobertor para descansar? Nada se le antojaría más apetecible en ese momento. Con dicho objetivo en mente, la sirena avanza y presiona sus labios contra la boca de Viktor. Es un beso corto, cariñoso y, sin quererlo, la clase de gesto que un miembro de su especie utilizaría para engatusar al humano de sus sueños. _Llévame contigo_ , le dice en el beso, antes de repetirlo, _llévame y arrópame_.-

-Viktor ríe, acompañando el rugido del oleaje con el sonido de sus carcajadas, y asiente con la cabeza-. Claro que podré contigo. No es la primera vez, ¿verdad? -le recuerda. Puede que la criatura pese más que un hombre adulto común, pero el biólogo ya ha comprobado que puede cargar con su peso muerto mientras arrastra la bicicleta hacia por la cuesta del acantilado. ¡Todo era cuestión de emplear los gemelos!-. U-uh... -Viktor se relame los labios tras recibir el tierno y encantador beso de Yuuri, un beso que, dicho sea de paso, lo toma por sorpresa. El biólogo comienza a pensar que no es la clase de gesto de cariño que uno le regalaría a alguien con quien tiene encuentros sexuales esporádicos, pero no quiere hacerse ilusiones. _No somos una pareja_ , se recuerda, y estira los brazos para ayudar a Yuuri mientras éste sale del agua y se arrastra por la arena. _Ni siquiera tenemos la misma concepción de lo que es una pareja_ , añade, justo antes de tropezar con un trozo de una roca. ¡Eso le pasa por ir distraído!-. Espera, acercaré la bicicleta -le indica a la sirena, y parte a buscar su fiel vehículo de dos ruedas. No se olvida, además, de extraer la mantita que lleva en la cesta. Está bien, puede que sea un poco raro ver a un chico cubierto con una manta en pleno mes de junio, ¡pero sería peor si Yuuri fuera mostrando su cola de sirena! Definitivamente, la manta es un mal necesario-. Es muy importante que no se te resbale mientras subimos -le recuerda a Yuuri, no sin antes acariciarle las manos y los antebrazos. Ah, resulta un poco extraño, pero no puede dejar de tocarlo. Puede que su cuerpo lo haya extrañado más de lo que había alcanzado a imaginar-. Agárrate a mí si necesitas mantener el equilibrio -anuncia por último, colocando los pies sobre los pedales. El biólogo tiene que coger impulso para poder poner en marcha la bicicleta, pero aprovecha los metros de trayecto en plano con el fin de coger velocidad antes de enfrentarse a la cuesta que lo conducirá directo a su hogar. Una vez allí buscará el sitio más cómodo para que Yuuri pueda descansar, y se asegurará de cubrirlo de mimos para compensar las horas que han pasado separados-.

-Yuuri se aferra al abrazo en el que lo envuelve Viktor como si la vida le fuese en ello. Tal vez el humano aún no se haya dado cuenta, pero la misma sirena que pretende montar en su bicicleta acaba de recorrer un vasto tramo de océano con el único propósito de cumplir su promesa de volver a verle, así que ha de comprender que Yuuri se halle impaciente por derretirse entre sus brazos y no moverse de ahí nunca más. Una punzada de culpabilidad idéntica a la que experimentó la primera vez que el humano lo encaramó al transportín de su vehículo de dos ruedas le afecta de nuevo al corazón. De acuerdo, el despliegue de fuerza y resistencia del que presume Viktor al alzarlo entre sus fornidos brazos también le atraviesa la polla como una saeta en llamas, pero es una clase de pinchazo al que atender en otra ocasión, una vez haya descansado. Yuuri, por lo tanto, se envuelve a conciencia la cola con la manta, aprovechando la tela remanente para cubrirse la cabeza y así ocultarse las orejas, antes de suspirar y resignarse a admirar el floral paisaje que la ciudad ofrece en aquella época del año. Por lo general, es capaz de mantener el equilibrio sin percances, al menos hasta que Viktor cruza un bache y la sirena se ve súbitamente obligada a estirar los brazos y agarrarse a la cintura de su amigo, estrechándolo con suavidad con esperanzas de no volver a tambalearse hasta alcanzar su destino. Ah, ¡ya está jadeando! Mira que se prometió a sí mismo que nunca más obligaría al humano a arrastrarle cuesta arriba, pero en sus circunstancias actuales habría sido incapaz de conjurar un par de piernas funcionales sin cometer un severo estropicio con su propia anatomía. El camino, afortunadamente, no es largo, no obstante Yuuri se lleva el sobresalto de su vida cuando la señora Ishiguro, una de las más cordiales ancianas del vecindario, aparece cruzando la esquina cargando una cesta de verduras recién recolectadas de su propia huerta.- “¡Buenas tardes, Vicchan!” -saluda la mujer, aproximándose a paso lento palpando los límites del muro con un largo bastón. Yuuri tiembla, inmóvil, sin apartarse de la bicicleta mientras contempla a la vecina de hito en hito sin comprender por qué no ha llamado su atención... hasta que se percata de que no lo ha visto, no ha advertido su presencia siquiera, porque es ciega.-

-Viktor, una vez más, se ve obligado a levantar el culo del asiento para hacer la fuerza que precisa llevar la bicicleta hacia arriba, pero no deja que eso sea un impedimento. Sus gemelos sobrevivieron una vez, así que lo harán una segunda. Es un chico sano, come de maravilla y sale a correr prácticamente a diario, así que transportar a una sirena encubierta debe ser una tarea sencillísima para él. Que comiencen a caerle gotas de sudor por la nuca y su respiración se vuelva algo irregular forma parte del plan... algo que no podría decirse de la repentina aparición de la señora Ishiguro-. ¡O-oh, buenas tardes! -se apresura a saludar; su vecina es ciega, pero su dolencia la ha vuelto avispada e instintiva, así que debe comportarse con normalidad para no despertar su alarma-. La veo muy cargada, ¡su huerta debe haber dado un montón de frutos esta temporada! -comenta, desviando la mirada hacia el cesto de verduras antes de volverse hacia Yuuri y usar las manos para comunicarse con él. "No puede vernos, pero debes guardar silencio", trata de decirle, y apoya la bicicleta en el tronco del árbol más cercano antes de aproximarse a la anciana-. Tendrá que contarme su secreto, ¡mis tomateras murieron a la segunda semana! -se lamenta, intentando iniciar una breve conversación con su vecina mientras se aventura a estirar un brazo hacia ella. La señora Ishiguro era bastante orgullosa en lo que a su _discapacidad_ respectaba, pero por alguna extraña razón no le importaba que Viktor se lanzara a ayudarla cuando se encontraban. Puede que disfrutara de la compañía de un joven apuesto y extranjero como él, pero el caso es que no vacila a la hora de dejarse conducir por la acera de camino a su portal. Al biólogo siempre se le ha antojado una persona admirable y tierna; él no pudo conocer a sus abuelos, así que trataba a todos los ancianos del barrio con dulzura y cuidado-. El sol es terrible a estas horas, no debería salir a la calle, y mucho menos pasar tiempo en la huerta -la regaña, aunque todo lo que obtiene a cambio de sus palabras es un amistoso empujón en el brazo y un par de calabacines de regalo. Son grandes y tienen una pinta estupenda. _Haz una tortilla con ellos. Seguro que a tu amigo le resulta deliciosa_ , dice la mujer, dejando a Viktor con la boca abierta y una expresión de lo más ridícula en la cara. Ah, la anciana había sido capaz de percibir la presencia de su acompañante después de todo, aunque por suerte había dado por sentado que se trataba de un humano-.

-Yuuri asiente con vehemencia ante la indicación que Viktor le ofrece sobre guardar silencio, apeándose entonces de la bicicleta para enroscarse junto al árbol donde ha quedado aparcada. La anciana es una de los pocos seres humanos que Yuuri ha contemplado desde tan corta distancia, razón de sobra para que le inspire mucha curiosidad y, en parte, ansíe aproximarse para inspeccionar a la mujer de cerca. Resulta fascinante cómo, aún invidente, es capaz de orientarse con inmaculada perfección palpando sus inmediaciones, sin tan siquiera apoyarse en la ayuda de un sonar como el de su especie. Al final, a Yuuri terminarán por sobrarle motivos por los que sentir admiración por los misteriosos, hábiles e imaginativos seres humanos. Desde su discreto escondite, la sirena observa en silencio a Viktor tender tan caballeroso el brazo para guiar a la señora Ishiguro, cuya cesta no hace más que llamar la atención de Yuuri. ¿Qué guardará ahí dentro? ¿Pescado? No, se trata de algo diferente, pues de ir repleta de carne ya la habría olido. Tampoco escapa a su pobre visión la poco sutil forma con la que la anciana se aferra al bíceps Viktor, gesto que no puede sino arrancarle una suave risita que va a morir contra la palma de su mano. Está plenamente convencido de que su amigo era un vecino muy querido entre los miembros del barrio, a juzgar por las bandejas de galletas, las docenas de huevos y las verduras frescas que le regalan las encantadoras mujeres que habitan en las casas del acantilado. ¡Tan solo había que contemplarlo interactuar con los habitantes del vecindario! Viktor era un hombre entrañable, muy fácil de querer, y Yuuri es la prueba viviente de lo rápido que cualquiera podría encariñarse con él. Una vez el biólogo se despide de la anciana, cuyas sorprendentes palabras han pasado desapercibidas al oído de la sirena, no puede sino dedicarle una divertida pero silenciosa sonrisa, agitando entretenido la cola bajo la manta antes de enarcar una ceja.- Vicchan. -repite, invadido por la ternura del apelativo, pues acompañado de cristalinos gorgoritos suena incluso más hermoso.- Vicchan, Vicchan -canturrea de nuevo, pues se le antoja tan cariñoso que podría acostumbrarse a recitarlo más a menudo.- ¿Qué traes ahí? -inquiere enseguida, arrastrándose en su dirección dejando la manta atrás, incapaz de reprimir más tiempo su creciente curiosidad por los calabacines que la señora Ishiguro le acaba de regalar.-

-Viktor regresa hasta Yuuri en un correteo; la sirena parece bastante divertida agitando la cola bajo la manta, y el biólogo cree sufrir un ataque al corazón cuando lo escucha utilizar ese apelativo tan cariñoso que le habían regalado los habitantes de Hasetsu-. U-uh... son verduras -responde, sintiendo que se sonroja hasta la nuca sin razón alguna. Cielos, aún está muy acalorado después del esfuerzo físico que ha hecho sobre la bicicleta, así que lo último que necesita es que su amigo le dedique una de sus cucas miradas de curiosidad-. Son para comer. Las prepararé más tarde, cuando hayamos descansado -explica, caminando apresuradamente hacia la puerta de la cabaña. No quiere que Yuuri pase más tiempo del estrictamente necesario en el exterior, así que lo apremia a arrastrar su bonita cola cubierta de escamas antes de cerrar la puerta (esta vez sí: echando el cerrojo)-. Mira. Se llaman _calabacines_ -añade, y baja la cesta para que la sirena pueda estudiar su contenido antes de colocar las hortalizas en la pila de la cocina, dónde podrá lavarlas más tarde-. Los cortaré en rodajas muy finas y los mezclaré con huevo, ya verás como te encanta -promete, pues está seguro de que el exquisito paladar de Yuuri sabrá apreciar el sabor de un fruto cultivado de forma natural. ¡Incluso los huevos serían frescos!-. Ahora tengo que darme una ducha. Tú puedes uh... quitarte la arena en la bañera y escoger el lugar que prefieras para echar una cabezada -le ofrece a Yuuri, ya caminando hacia el cuarto de baño. Ah, le resulta un poco tonto, pero al quitarse la ropa y ponerse bajo el chorro de agua no puede sino volver a recordar los momentos de pasión que compartió con la sirena en la cueva de roca y sal. Fue absolutamente mágico, y también muy íntimo y placentero. Si Yuuri no se hubiera asustado y hubiera accedido a meterle la polla entre las nalgas, Viktor podría haberse derretido del gusto justo allí... ¡pero no es momento de pensar en eso! Él era un hombre adulto, y podía respetar las decisiones de su compañero sin necesidad de darle más vueltas de las necesarias al asunto-. Mira esto, las algas que me pusiste han actuado muy bien, a penas queda rastro de los arañazos -le indica a Yuuri, a quien le muestra la espalda con una sonrisa de agradecimiento dibujada en los labios. Viktor está seguro de que la saliva de la criatura también había tenido mucho que ver en el milagroso proceso de curado; seguro que poseía algún tipo de encima cicatrizante-. Ni siquiera me escuece -celebra, y apaga el agua antes de envolverse con la toalla. El agua tibia ha relajado la tensión de sus piernas, pero aún siente una extraña vibración en los gemelos. Si a Yuuri no le importa, y siempre y cuando no decida quedarse en la bañera, se echará a descansar con él para recuperar las fuerzas-.

-Yuuri observa fascinado los vegetales como si un par de tersos calabacines frescos fuesen lo más interesante del mundo antes de reptar cual veloz lagartija hacia el interior del acogedor hogar de Viktor, sacudiéndose las aletas a conciencia frente al felpudo antes de avanzar en dirección al cuarto de baño. Antes, sin embargo, realiza una corta visita al salón con el propósito de guardar su bolsa cargada de regalos y otros efectos personales debajo del sofá, junto a las revistas y el collar, lugar que ha escogido como su escondite preferido para almacenar sus tesoros. Más satisfecho, se apresura a ocupar la bañera, tal y como le ha indicado el humano, para frotarse la piel y humedecerse las escamas, mojándose los hombros y las finas membranas de sus orejas con el agua salada con el fin de devolverle a su espalda la hidratación que las altas temperaturas le han quitado. De soslayo, mientras tanto, observa la cascada de agua y espuma correr a través de la espalda de Viktor, acariciando su escultural musculatura hasta internarse entre sus nalgas, rozándole los muslos, los gemelos y los pies con su delicada textura tal y como a Yuuri le encantaría poder hacer con la lengua. La atención de la sirena queda totalmente fijada de pronto en las preciosas nalgas del humano, cuya apariencia siempre le ha resultado de lo más tentadora, por eso no es hasta que el propio Viktor se encarga de mencionar su satisfacción con los resultados de la cura que la sirena se percata de lo rápido que le ha sanado el rasguño de su espalda.- Ah, ¡pues claro! -exclama, presumiendo de conocimientos y habilidades con los productos marinos locales. ¡Es una suerte que encontrase las algas adecuadas a tiempo dentro de aquella cueva!- Las usamos para todo tipo de heridas, son un remedio muy eficaz -añade, poco después de decidirse a abandonar la bañera cuando su amigo se envuelve en la toalla. Le ha dado permiso para descansar en el rincón que más le apetezca de toda la casa, ¿cierto? Entonces escogerá un lugar recogido y seguro, uno que simule la sensación de confort que le ofrece la cueva donde duerme junto a su familia. Antes, pese a todo, tiene algo muy importante que anunciarle a Viktor, por eso se sacude con energía y se hace enseguida con una toalla con la que secar el exceso de agua que le gotea por todas partes, dado que no querría encharcar la cabaña de Viktor al arrastrarse.- Tengo un regalo para ti. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de mi colección de cucharas? -le inquiere, tratando de aportar un tono de misterio a sus anticipadoras palabras antes de encaminarse de nuevo al salón y comenzar a rebuscar bajo el sofá.-

-Viktor está convencido de que, en caso de que sirenas y humanos pudieran llegar a establecer una relación digna y y sana como especies, podrían aprender muchísimo los unos de los otros. Las criaturas marinas, sin ir más lejos, habían demostrado poseer un conocimiento de las propiedades de las algas realmente asombroso; ¿cuántos medicamentos podrían desarrollarse en la tierra a partir de la mezcla de algas rojas que le había aplicado Yuuri en la cueva? Ah, por desgracia, los humanos no se merecían conocer la existencia de las mágicas sirenas, por lo menos no de momento. No es que Viktor se crea capaz de juzgar a toda su especie ni mucho menos (¡él solo era un triste becario escogido por casualidad!), pero su afán de proteger a Yuuri lo anima a actuar como escudo frente a todo mal-. Oh, por supuesto, las cucharas... -murmura el biólogo, que apenas tiene tiempo de secarse los pies y envolverse el cuerpo con un albornoz antes de salir corriendo detrás de Yuuri. Vaya, la sirena parecía tener todo un arsenal de pertenencias bajo el sofá de su salón, pero eso, lejos de molestarle, le arranca una risita. Su amigo era condenadamente cuco, tanto que Viktor se tambalea hasta el reposabrazos del sillón para sentarse y no caer fulminado por su adorabilidad-. ¿Pero cuántas cosas tienes ahí guardadas...? -inquiere, divertido y curioso, mientras se inclina en un intento de atisbar alguno de los objetos que esconde la sirenita. La cola de Yuuri, sin embargo, se interpone en el camino, así que supone que tendrá que conformarse con esperar antes de descubrir el regalo que quiere entregarle-. Ah, no tenías que traerme nada... -susurra, negando con la cabeza. Él no tiene nada especial preparado, ¡no sabía que era día de intercambio de regalos!-. ¡Enséñamelo ya, anda, soy muy impaciente! -suplica, mordisqueándose el labio, antes de arrodillarse junto a la sirena-.

-Yuuri alza el enorme abanico que es su aleta caudal con el fin de emplearla de cortina y evitar que Viktor fisgonee entre sus pertenencias. No se trata de un problema de confianza, ni mucho menos, sino que prefiere conservar el elemento sorpresa que los regalos adquieren antes de entregarlos. Es cierto que Viktor podría echar un vistazo siempre que se le antojase, dado que la sirena ha escogido el hueco bajo el sofá de su salón como guarida para sus tesoros, pero sabe que no lo hará a menos que Yuuri especifique lo contrario. Es sorprendente la facilidad con la que la sirena se ha acomodado en la cabaña, ¡pero Viktor le ha recibido con semejante calidez que no ha tenido más opción! Atento a la impaciencia que muestra su dulce amigo, pues, no tarda en palpar la cucharita de té dentro de su bolsa y entregársela sin mayor espectáculo, tendiéndosela sobre la palma abierta para que la observe y recoja cuando quiera.- Es una de mis favoritas -le cuenta, meciendo la cola con alegría y, para ser honesto, también un poco de coquetería.- Me, uhm, me gustaría que la tuvieras -reconoce después, dedicándole al humano su más tímida y ruborizada sonrisa. Ah, existe algo de lo más satisfactorio en el acto de compartir uno de sus más valiosos hallazgos con Viktor. Resulta íntimo, incluso, un gesto personal que no llevaría a cabo con nadie más. La cuchara de plata apenas brilla entre los dedos del biólogo, vieja y herrumbrosa como solo la presión del agua salada podría haber deteriorado un valioso cubierto nupcial, pero a ojos de Yuuri continúa luciendo tan hermosa como el día en el que se la topó entre tablones de madera derrumbados. A Yuuri le honraría mucho que Viktor decidiera sumarla a su colección de tesoros sacados del mar, por eso no le ha ofrecido una cuchara cualquiera.- La encontré en el camarote de un naufragio hace muchos años -le explica, jugueteando con sus propios dedos. Siempre se le antojó un chisme de lo más curioso. En su experiencia como ávido recolector, los seres humanos empleaban todo tipo de cubiertos en su día a día, de todos los tamaños y diferentes calidades, sin embargo jamás podría haber imaginado que labrarían cachivaches destinados a la alimentación con materiales preciosos como lo era la plata.- Nunca supe lo que pone ahí. ¿Puedes leérmelo? -le pide, señalando la fecha y los apellidos grabados en el anverso, cuyo (ahora trágico) significado, señalado con el dibujo de una pareja de alianzas, escapa por completo a su conocimiento.-

-Viktor prepara las manos para recibir la pequeña y cuca cuchara de plata que le entrega Yuuri. Escuchar que ese cubierto en concreto es uno de sus favoritas casi provoca que se vea obligado a rechazar el obsequio, pero la sirena parece tan decidida a entregárselo que al final no puede sino esbozar una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Su corazón, además, comienza a latir como loco. El hecho de que Yuuri esté dispuesto a renunciar a su cuchara favorita con tal de hacerle un regalo se le antoja irremediablemente _romántico_. Viktor, que no sabe que la perla de cristal ya fue un símbolo de amor, decide que será la fina cucharilla de plata la que represente todo el afecto que siente hacia la sirena. La guardará como oro en paño-. Es muy bonita, Yuuri. Muchísimas gracias -susurra, y se lanza a abrazar los hombros de su amigo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Ni siquiera sabe qué decir, así que se alegra de que la sirena lo inste a leer el grabado que se oculta en la plata oxidada. Según le ha dicho encontró aquél cubierto hace siete años, pero está seguro, a juzgar por la ornamentación que posee, que se trata de una pieza realmente antigua. Puede que el barco hundido del que le ha hablado Yuuri llevara más de cien años bajo el mar, y eso hace que el cuerpo de Viktor vibre de pura emoción. ¿Y si tenía un trocito de historia entre las manos?-. Hay mucho óxido... -se lamenta, ya que las manchas de corrosión ambarina tapan gran parte de la inscripción, dificultando su lectura-. Dame un segundo, voy a buscar la lupa de mi escritorio -Viktor se levanta de la alfombra y corre hasta su estudio, donde se hace no solo con sus gafas y la lupa de aumento, sino también con un escalpelo. Cuando regresa junto a Yuuri, sujeta la cucharilla firmemente y utiliza el filo de la herramienta para rascar parte de la capa de óxido-. ¿Te gustaría saber cómo era su aspecto original? Podríamos dejarla remojando en una mezcla de bicarbonato y vinagre para que recuperara la apariencia que tenía antes de pasar tanto tiempo bajo el agua -le sugiere a Yuuri. Mientras la sirena se lo piensa, de todos modos, procede a ponerse las gafas y a utilizar la lupa-. Creo que son unos hombres. Veamos... "Adler Smith y Shion Yamada, 1897" -lee, y sus ojitos se iluminan de inmediato-. ¡Wow! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que implica esto? ¡Un matrimonio interracial a finales del siglo diecinueve! -Viktor, emocionado, toma las manos de Yuuri y le dedica una enorme sonrisa-. Estas personas tuvieron que ser muy valientes. ¡Seguro que todo el mundo se opuso a su amor, pero consiguieron casarse y escapar juntos! Y su historia no ha caído en el olvido gracias a ti, Yuuri, que decidiste recoger esta cuchara.

-El rubor que ilumina los pómulos de Yuuri se expande hasta encenderle las orejas cuando Viktor se adelanta a agradecer su humilde regalo con un cariñoso abrazo y un aún más tierno beso en la mejilla. Descubrir que la pequeña cuchara de té ha sido causa de la ilusión que aborda ahora el pecho de su amigo provoca que a Yuuri se le escape un suave gorgorito, fruto de la felicidad que inunda su pobre y acelerado corazoncito enamorado. Viktor, además, se encarga de darle toda una sorpresa al anunciar que podrían restaurar el cubierto. Desde que encontró la cucharilla dio por sentado que tratar de pulir tan viejo baño de óxido sería una pérdida de tiempo, ¡incluso considera que le aporta encanto!, pero le basta con escuchar la sugerencia del humano para asentir con insistencia ante la idea de descubrir el brillo original de la cuchara. ¡Por fin, después de tantos años, conocerá el significado de unas palabras que siempre se le antojaron una gran incógnita! Yuuri bate las aletas con creciente expectación antes de tomar asiento sobre el sofá, pendiente de la nueva información que el humano está a punto de pronunciar... y que le toma totalmente por sorpresa.- Oh. -boquea, asombrado, inclinándose a contemplar los nombres por sí mismo como si, por algún milagro, acabase de adquirir capacidad de comprensión lectora.- Así que todo este tiempo ha sido un regalo de boda. -murmura, dado que es todo lo que ha logrado entender a partir de las palabras de Viktor. _Interracial, 1897_ y _finales del siglo diecinueve_ son algunos conceptos que se le escapan, puesto que su especie determinaba el inicio y el fin de las eras de un modo distinto, pero no por ello comparte un menor entusiasmo por el descubrimiento. ¡En lugar de resolver el enigma, ahora la sirena se queda con el triple de cuestiones por aclarar! ¿Acaso la cuchara fue forjada hace muchos años? ¿Una vida, tal vez, o quizá dos? ¿Por qué importan las razas? ¿Existe, entonces, más de una raza humana? Ah, seguro que está ofreciendo una imagen de lo más torpe.- Espero que sobrevivieran -dice, pues es toda conclusión a la que es capaz de llegar. Vaya, ahora se siente un poco culpable por haber arrebatado a una pareja humana su regalo nupcial.- Y que vivieran muchos años juntos -añade enseguida, esbozando una sonrisa tras el hermoso consuelo que le dedica al final el humano.- ¿Por qué debieron ser valientes? ¿Su matrimonio estaba mal visto?

-Viktor le da un par de vueltas más a la cucharilla de plata, pero no encuentra ninguna otra inscripción. El salitre y la humedad habían creado una auténtica costra de óxido sobre lo que debía ser un fino trabajo artesanal, así que está seguro de que la pieza tendrá un aspecto incluso más hermoso una vez la hayan limpiado a conciencia. ¡Brillará como un sol!-. Seguro que sí. Tengo la sensación de que se querían demasiado como para permitir que un naufragio los separara. Lo más probable es que escaparan en un bote o algo así -dice el biólogo, cuyo romántico corazón se niega a pensar que el final de la pareja fue morir en el mar. ¡Seguro que se habían enfrentado a todo el mundo para estar juntos, así que era imposible que el destino les hubiera deparado un desenlace tan cruel! No; seguro que llegaron a tierra, encontraron una bonita casa en la que vivir y tuvieron muchísimos hijos-. Bueno, es que... la historia de la humanidad es muy complicada -murmura Viktor, que se inclina hasta posar la cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de la sirena. Aún tiene la lupa de estudio en la mano, así que decide utilizarla para examinar algunas de las escamas de Yuuri de forma distraída-. Hasta hace tan solo unos años estaba muy mal visto casarte con alguien de nacionalidad distinta. Algunos decían que los humanos nos dividíamos en distintas _razas_ , aunque en el fondo todos somos iguales -Viktor, por supuesto, no era partidario de la clasificación en razas de los seres humanos. ¡Aquella era una postura antigua y humillante!-. Cuando se producía un matrimonio entre personas de distintas razas, se llamaba "matrimonio interracial", y no estaba muy bien visto por la sociedad. La gente tendía a darle la espalda a la pareja, o incluso a repudiarlos. Dependiendo del país incluso se arriesgaban a ser detenidos y encarcelados, era horrible -continúa explicando el biólogo, que busca la mirada de Yuuri antes de esbozar una sonrisa-: Por suerte, las cosas son distintas hoy en día. El amor es demasiado fuerte como para tener barreras, ¿no crees? Nadie debería ponerle límites.

-Yuuri entorna los párpados ante la breve lección de historia que Viktor le ofrece en ese momento, concisa, directa y intentos por ocultar una de las caras más detestables de la especie humana. Hasta ahora había sido consciente de que los humanos no eran unas criaturas homogéneas, sino que sus rasgos variaban notablemente de una región a otra, llegando incluso a diferenciarse entre los tonos de su piel, ¡como los modelos de las revistas! A juzgar por la explicación de su amigo, la disparidad entre atributos no los convertía en especies distintas, al contrario de lo que sucedía bajo el mar entre las diferentes comunidades subacuáticas. ¿A qué se debe, pues, impedir a dos personas contraer matrimonio solo por el hecho de poseer distintos rasgos faciales? Menuda ridiculez.- Eso es espantoso -exclama indignado al descubrir que no solo estuviera mal visto, sino que la ley, incluso, tenía permitido intervenir con el fin de evitarlo. Por eso resulta todo un alivio escuchar las últimas palabras que Viktor pronuncia, aportando de pronto a la conversación su peculiar visión romántica y soñadora de la vida que tan rápido conquista a la sirena.- Pienso que el amor verdadero no conoce límites. Ni el mar ni la tierra son barreras para dos criaturas enamoradas -le responde, evocando en su memoria el centenar de historias de amor entre sirenas y terrestres que lleva escuchando desde muy joven. En su mayoría, los hechos no se trataban de meros cuentos fantásticos, sino que se basaban en eventos reales, razón de sobra por la que Yuuri creía que su matrimonio con Viktor habría funcionado desde el principio.- Existen prejuicios en nuestra cultura, también, con la cuestión del matrimonio. Pero no prohibiciones -le explica a continuación, aprovechando el intercambio de conocimientos mientras se recrea en el cosquilleo que el humano le regala al inspeccionar de cerca sus escamas. Qué llamativo y curioso artilugio, esa lupa.- Una sirena y un selkie se pueden casar, pero deben procrear con miembros de su propia especie. Así se establece la paz entre clanes muchas veces -añade enseguida, aunque ya distraído, porque no puede apartar la vista a las gafas que Viktor ha traído puestas desde el escritorio, un chisme que siempre le ha llamado mucho la atención.- Oye, ¿qué es esto? Siempre te lo pones para leer -le pregunta, pues, señalándolas. Y no se conforma con acariciar la patilla metálica, sino que también decide quitárselas para mirar a través de las lentes.- ¿Por qué usas este cachivache? ¿Qué hace?

-Viktor enarca las dos cejas cuando Yuuri menciona a los selkies. Espera un momento, ¿eso quería decir que las criaturas de la mitología irlandesa también eran reales? ¿Había seres mitad humanos y foca nadando en las profundidades de los mares helados? ¿Y encima podían convivir y casarse con las sirenas? Cielos. Viktor necesita un par de segundos para encajar la noticia, ya que aunque para Yuuri resulte de lo más natural, para él es un nuevo prodigio que asimilar. ¿Cuántas otras criaturas hipotéticamente imaginarías existirían en la realidad? ¿Qué pasaba con el kraken y los hipocampos, también estaban ocultos en alguna recóndita grieta del Gran Azul? Viktor se siente un auténtico ignorante; ¡se jactaba de ser biólogo marino cuando en realidad no sabía ni la mitad de las cosas! Eso por no mencionar que, dispuesto a plantearse dudas, podría considerar la existencia de los seres mitológicos de naturaleza terrestre. ¿Existirían los centauros y los unicornios? Quizá estuvieran ocultos en algún lugar que había quedado fuera del alcance de los humanos, o quizá estuvieran utilizando algún tipo de magia para... oh, espera, _¡pisa el freno, Viktor!_ Él era un científico, así que se suponía que no creía en la magia-. U-uh, _Yuuri_... -El biólogo, perdido como está en sus pensamientos, no tiene tiempo para evitar que la sirena le arrebate las gafas-. Ten mucho cuidado, pueden romperse fácilmente -le advierte. Hacía a penas unos meses que había adquirido aquellas gafas (las últimas se le cayeron en el tanque de los crustáceos del acuario y terminaron siendo víctima de las pinzas de un centollo), y aún estaba pagando los plazos de financiación-. Me sirven para poder ver de cerca. Desarrollé un defecto ocular cuando era adolescente, así que cuando las letras son demasiado pequeñas las veo borrosas y no soy capaz de descifrarlas sin forzar la vista -explica, lanzando un suspiro. Sin aquél cachivache, su vida sería realmente dura. ¡Con la de libros y documentos que había tenido que leer a lo largo de su vida...!-. Los cristales están tallados de una forma especial, igual que el de esta lupa. ¿Ves? Hacen las cosas más grandes, y así puedo verlas mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Pensáis que Viktor está paranoico o que realmente alguien entró en la cabaña? :)


	28. Chapter 28

-La simpleza y naturalidad con las que Yuuri hace mención a sus semejantes vecinos selkies se debe a que su existencia no supone motivo de asombro para él. La presencia de dichas criaturas, con su asombrosa habilidad para caminar por tierra al cambiarse de piel, ha estado ahí desde su primera migración hacia las tierras heladas durante su más tierna infancia, por eso no se le ocurre sospechar que para Viktor, renombrado biólogo marino, constituya un descubrimiento extraordinario. Debería haberlo tenido en cuenta antes de trastocar su lógica científica, pero el brillo de sus gafas plateadas no hacía más que distraerle. Una vez las tiene en mano, la sirena echa un vistazo a través del cristal, entornando el párpado con el fin de enfocar la visión y, no sin cierta diversión, descubrir que el mundo adquiere un montón de curvas y borrones cuando se ajusta las patillas detrás de las membranas.- Estás atractivo cuando te las pones -admite entonces, atreviéndose a pronunciar las palabras en alto pese a la ridícula timidez que le empuja a desviar la mirada en dirección al rincón contrario del saloncito.- ¡Pero también cuando no las llevas! -añade, apresurado, girando la cabeza tan rápido hacia el rostro de su amigo que todo lo que consigue es marearse, pues sus alrededores se transforman en una enorme mancha opaca en su intento por expresar que Viktor le atrae en todo momento, sin importar las taras oculares que hubiese desarrollado durante la adolescencia. Es decir, ¡no pretendía insinuar que un defecto en la visión fuese a reducir el interés de Yuuri por él! Es más, ni siquiera conoce la opinión al respecto que comparten sus congéneres terrestres con respecto a ese tipo de desperfectos. ¿Y si ha metido la pata?- Tus ojos son preciosos. No, uhm. No tienen defectos para mí -le murmura al final mientras le devuelve las gafas.- Me recuerdan a mi hogar, cuando los rayos de sol tocan la arena y las aguas se llenan de luz. Siempre lo he pensado -Yuuri agita las aletas y juega a acariciarse inquieto las membranas, sonrojándose hasta las escamas que le cubren la sien como la tonta y torpe sirena enamorada que es. Ah, la privación de sueño realmente comienza a afectarle, por lo que decide que ha llegado la hora de retirarse a descansar durante al menos un puñado de horas.- ¿Puedo…? -musita, rascándose la nuca.- ¿Me dejas dormir bajo tu cama? -le pregunta, esperando que la idea de prestarle el perfecto rincón que formaba el hueco bajo el somier para echar la siesta no se le antoje siniestra, invasiva ni nada por el estilo.-

-Viktor se encoge de hombros mientras se ruboriza hasta las orejas. Nunca se le habría ocurrido pensar que estaba _atractivo_ con las gafas puestas, pues a su parecer le daban un toque bastante _nerd_ e informal. Lo que consigue que sus mejillas ardan hasta casi echar humo, de todos modos, es el modo en que Yuuri describe el color de sus ojos. "Cuando los rayos de sol tocan la arena y las aguas se llenan de luz", suena a algo demasiado bonito, demasiado perfecto como para poder compararlo con algo tan mundano como los ojos de un humano. Viktor, en cualquier caso, sonríe y asiente para agradecer el halago, sintiendo que todas las mariposas de su estómago se han revolucionado al mismo tiempo-. ¿Quieres dormir _debajo_ de la cama? -el biólogo regresa a la realidad cuando Yuuri le hace tan extraña petición. _Recuerda que le gustan los sitios estrechos y oscuros para descansar_ , se dice, y asiente de nuevo-: Claro. Puedes descansar donde quieras, Yuuri, esta también es tu casa -le dice, y recupera sus gafas con el fin de plegarlas y dejarlas sobre la mesa. Luego se incorpora, se estira y se dispone a caminar hasta la habitación. Hacía tan solo unos días que había hecho limpieza general, así que los bajos de su cama estaban impolutos, libres de pelusas, polvo o bichitos que pudieran haberse colado a través de las ventanas. Además, su somier era más alto de lo normal (Viktor siempre había pensado en utilizar la parte baja de la cama para guardar cajas con conchas en caso de que su colección se le fuera de las manos), así que Yuuri podría estar relativamente cómodo-. Dame un segundo, tenderé una esterilla para que no tengas que tumbarte directamente sobre el suelo -anuncia, y busca una manta suave pero gruesa que colocar sobre el entarimado. Viktor se arrodilla en el suelo, levanta uno de los faldones de la colcha y repta hacia la oscuridad, preparando el rinconcito de Yuuri lo mejor que puede-. He pensado en echar la siesta contigo -dice, justo antes de golpearse la cabeza con una de las tablas del somier. Tendrá que ir con cuidado si de verdad va a dormir ahí abajo-. Aunque no quiero darte demasiado calor y que se te sequen las escamas... -añade, haciendo un pequeño puchero. No podían perder de vista el hecho de que Yuuri no podía pasar demasiado tiempo fuera del agua-. ¿Qué opinas tú...? -musita al final, introduciendo una almohada en el improvisado nido de descanso-.

-Yuuri, que no esperaba recibir tan hospitalarias y dulces palabras como las que Viktor pronuncia al anunciar que aquella cabaña era también _su_ casa, se lleva una mano a la tripa con el fin de acallar la revolución del banco de peces que habita en su vientre. No solo su humano preferido le había ofrecido la más cálida de las bienvenidas, ni tan solo se molestaba en cubrir todas sus necesidades como invitado, sino que le acaba de ofrecer su hogar sin pensárselo dos veces siquiera. Qué _romántico_ , ¡conseguirá que a la sirena le estalle el corazón de un momento a otro! Por fortuna, es capaz de apartar el comentario a un lado después de que Viktor se levante con el objetivo de construirle un humilde pero acogedor nido debajo de su cama. Vaya. Aquello no era en absoluto lo que Yuuri había previsto que sucedería.- Uhm. -Yuuri separa los labios para advertir a su buen amigo que su amabilidad podría considerarse un pequeño ritual de cortejo en las comunidades submarinas, pero los cierra en un instante. Es incapaz de hallar las palabras, porque, francamente, le rompería el alma que Viktor deshiciera su trabajo una vez hubiera comprendido las insinuaciones de sus actos. Nadie se había molestado en prepararle un nido antes, pero Yuuri tampoco es tan ingenuo como para dar por hecho que su biólogo favorito conoce el significado de su gesto, sin embargo cree que le apetece pecar de egoísta una vez más y limitarse a disfrutar de la cortesía con la que Viktor lo está tratando. Podría sufrir un síncope de la ilusión, en especial tras descubrir las intenciones que el humano había albergado desde el principio.- ¿Qué...? -jadea sobresaltado.- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? -le pregunta, como si necesitase repetirlo para terminar de procesar la información. ¡Ah, apenas se lo puede creer!- Eso me gustaría mucho -le responde tras contener una exclamación, agitando la cola y golpeando una silla cercana al dejarse arrollar por una repentina oleada de emoción.- ¡Ah, lo siento! -Yuuri agacha las orejas y se apresura a recoger el mueble que tan brusco ha despedido de un coletazo. Es una suerte que la madera haya salido intacta.- Aunque, uh-- -musita, dubitativo, ya que no ha pasado por alto el chichón que Viktor se ha llevado contra el somier.- Parece un espacio pequeño para dos. ¿Estarás cómodo? -le pregunta, poco dispuesto a rechazar la propuesta.-

-Viktor termina jadeando sin darse cuenta; moverse como una culebra resulta agotador, y además siente los músculos bastante resentidos después de haber subido la cuesta con la bicicleta. Por lo menos, se consuela mientras ahueca la almohada que ha colocado sobre la manta que cubre el suelo, Yuuri podrá estar mucho más cómodo con aquél par de improvisados apaños. El biólogo no había pasado por alto lo mucho que se arrimaba al futón cuando habían estado durmiendo juntos en el baño, así que da por sentado que la sirenita sabrá apreciar una textura suave y blandita-. ¡Wow! -Viktor sale del bajo de la cama justo cuando Yuuri derriba la silla de la habitación de un coletazo, enviándolo a la esquina opuesta. El biólogo da un respingo, pero luego deja escapar una sonora carcajada. ¿Había sido mera torpeza o es que la sirena se encontraba tan emocionada por la perspectiva de dormir bajo su cama que ni siquiera controlaba los movimientos de su parte trasera?-. Es una cama de matrimonio, así que tiene más espacio del que parece en la parte de abajo -explica Viktor, dejando claro que no tiene ningún problema con eso. Además, seguro que no es más incómodo que dormir en el baño, donde el frío y la humedad le calaban los huesos hasta el tuétano-. Dame un momento, me pondré algo más cómodo para descansar -le pide a Yuuri, a quien invita a acomodarse con un gesto. La habitación está llena de luz, pero los faldones de la colcha evitan que ésta pueda colarse bajo el somier, así que hay bastante penumbra. Viktor, que no teme a la oscuridad, sonríe y se acerca al armario con el fin de reemplazar su albornoz por un par de pantalones de chándal. Ni siquiera se molesta en ponerse ropa interior, ya que estará mucho más cómodo de esa manera a la hora de hacer la siesta-. Allá voy -anuncia una vez está listo, y vuelve a agacharse para reptar hasta que queda tumbado junto al cuerpo de la sirena. Por suerte, el somier es lo bastante alto como para que aún quede un palmo de espacio entre su rostro y las maderas; de otro modo sí que habría resultado demasiado agobiante para él-. Esto me recuerda a cuando era un niño y jugaba al escondite -comenta de pronto, invadido por una extraña oleada de nostalgia-.

-A Yuuri le sigue invadiendo de ternura la determinación con la que Viktor parece dispuesto descansar acostado en el suelo si eso le garantiza dormir a su lado... lo cual tampoco significa que, en parte, no le atenaze una leve sensación de culpabilidad. Con una cama tan mullida y amplia, ¡y prefiere tirarse sobre la dura madera del entarimado! Yuuri se negará a repetir la experiencia en futuras ocasiones en caso de que Viktor termine con los huesos doloridos. El caso es que sus instintos sufren una breve revolución al adentrarse en lo que será su primer nido compartido, empujándole a trinar con inmensa satisfacción a medida que examina los pequeños detalles, tal y como eran la almohada y la perfecta colocación de la manta, que su humano favorito tan amable le ha tendido.- Es _perfecto_ , Viktor. Aquí estaremos seguros, nada podrá encontrarnos -ronronea, enroscando la cola para acomodarse. El rincón es oscuro, cerrado, aislado del exterior, el escondite ideal para descansar a salvo de depredadores, ¡no podría haber encontrado un lugar mejor! Y es un afortunado de poder compartirlo con Viktor, así que estira los brazos con entusiasmo para darle una calurosa bienvenida dentro del nido. Una vez tiene al humano a menos de un palmo de distancia, la sirena se atreve a dejarse llevar por el instinto de abrazarlo y emplea la cola para cubrirle las piernas, sin llegar a rodeárselas con ella (de lo contrario teme hacerle daño).- ¿Jugabas a esconderte? -le pregunta con repentina curiosidad, esbozando una sonrisa de lo más divertida al descubrir que algunos juegos en tierra firme no se diferenciaban demasiado a los que tenían lugar entre los alevines de las distintas comunidades marinas.- Apuesto a que te ocultabas en los rincones más pequeños y nadie era capaz de encontrarte después -aventura, cerrano los ojos de puro agotamiento, pues no le costaría imaginarlo conociendo la intrépida personalidad del biólogo. Yuuri aún recuerda, claro como el día, al extrovertido niño de espíritu aventurero que brincaba de roca en roca durante los veranos de Hasetsu.-

-Viktor se mordisquea el labio mientras se deja envolver por el gentil abrazo de Yuuri. Sentir el peso de su cola sobre las piernas es algo extraño, pero resulta muy sencillo acostumbrarse. El biólogo, como por acto reflejo, decide bajar una mano para acariciársela, comenzando a trazar el arco de sus suaves y duras escamas con la punta de los dedos-. En realidad era un niño bastante alto, así que tenía problemas a la hora de encontrar rincones pequeños -reconoce, soltando una risita que parece resonar como una tormenta en el tenebroso espacio en el que están tumbados. El lugar es tan oscuro, estrecho e íntimo que invita a susurrar, así que el biólogo decide bajar el tono de voz antes de continuar-: Por suerte lo compensaba con algo de ingenio. Me escondía donde a nadie se le ocurría mirar, como en el altillo de los armarios... -presume, inclinando la cabeza hacia Yuuri. Hay tanta penumbra que a penas puede distinguir las facciones de su rostro, pero eso no evita que busque su frente con los labios y le regale un besito de lo más tierno. Los segundos siguientes transcurren en silencio, pero a medida que el cuerpo de Viktor se va acostumbrando a la dureza del suelo y a la estrechez del espacio, su mente consigue relajarse más y más-. Te he echado de menos -susurra de pronto, tan bajito que Yuuri jamás habría podido escucharlo si no fuera por lo cerca que están el uno del otro-. Durante la noche, y también por la mañana -añade, porque ya que ha decidido ser sincero, decide que echará toda la carne en el asador. Además, supone que es obvio: si no hubiera extrañado a Yuuri con todas sus fuerzas, no habría bajado a la playa a buscarlo-. Cuando no estás echo de menos tus gorgoritos, tu curiosidad y el brillo de tus escamas -Viktor bosteza y se acurruca un poco más, pues se encuentra muy cerca de caer dormido. Si no fuera por eso, de hecho, no estaría haciendo semejante despliegue de sinceridad. Su conciencia comienza a apagarse, y eso se nota en la torpeza de su voz y en el pausado ritmo que adquiere su respiración-. Tus luces son... tan bonitas...

-Yuuri se va a dormir con la imagen de un intrépido niño humano de cabellos plateados encaramándose a lo más alto de un armario, de una roca y después a la cima de lo que la sirena imagina como una montaña nevada. Oh, su Viktor siempre había sido el más avispado, y no podría sentirse más afortunado por haber contado con el placer de conocerlo más a fondo en persona. Al fin, tranquilo, sereno, contento y arrullado por la dulce voz del humano, cuyas bonitas palabras ya no alcanza a registrar, Yuuri cae totalmente rendido. En sueños balancea la cola y se remueve junto a Viktor, respirando profundamente contra la cálida piel de su cuello antes de abrazarse a su cintura de manera completamente inconsciente. Para cuando despierta, el sol del mediodía calienta el dormitorio a través de las ventanas, no obstante bajo la cama es un calor muy distinto el que comienza a apoderarse de la sirena. La intimidad que irradian las circunstancias es una que la sirena no había experimentado nunca, ni tan siquiera durante esas mañanas en las que abandonaba la bañera para acompañar al biólogo en su futón dentro del baño. Era una situación diferente. Ahora, enroscado a las piernas de Viktor, con un brazo atrapándole la cintura y su respiración acariciándole la piel, Yuuri cree que no necesitaría nada más en la vida para sentirse pleno y feliz. Puede discernir sus facciones en la penumbra, por eso se atreve a alzar una mano con la que acaricia la mandíbula, la mejilla y el puente de la nariz de su amigo, dejando escapar de pronto un delicado canturreo entonado con el más honesto sentimiento de alegría que brota desde su corazón. Viktor era tan condenadamente atractivo que los pómulos de la sirena no pueden sino iluminarse suavemente en la oscuridad del escondite. ¿No le duele la cara de ser tan guapo? Su belleza procede, en parte, de las bonitas características físicas con las que ha nacido, pero, en la humilde opinión de Yuuri, el auténtico encanto del humano viene de su buen corazón. El mismo, de hecho, que logra escuchar al apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, tan cómodo y acogedor, mientras aguarda en silencio a que Viktor abra los ojos.-

-Viktor también es capaz de sentir ese calor que invade a Yuuri; es lo primero que nota, de hecho, cuando despierta gracias a las suaves caricias de la sirena. Ah, ¿hay algo mejor que escuchar las dulces melodías de la criatura mientras están enredados en un abrazo íntimo y cercano? El biólogo suspira, sintiendo un extraño pero claramente reconfortante hormigueo en el pecho, y abre los ojos poco a poco. La penumbra continúa dominando el espacio, pero las mejillas de Yuuri, con su brillo, destacan como un par de preciosos faros-. Yuuri... -murmura Viktor, ronco y torpe después del sueño, mientras acaricia la espalda de la sirena. Es justo entonces cuando intenta estirar las piernas y nota que no puede, pues están completamente rodeadas por la flexible cola de la sirena-. Me tienes atrapado -comenta, aunque se asegura de emplear un tono de voz que deje claro que la sensación no es desagradable en absoluto. Es más, el biólogo corresponde al abrazo de la sirena, apretándola cuidadosamente contra sí mismo. A veces tenía tantas ganas de mantenerla a su lado, de impedir que se marchara, que no podía sino expresarlo de forma física. Viktor sabe que es un pensamiento egoísta, pero no piensa desperdiciar esos momentos en los que parece que Yuuri tampoco quiere separarse de él-. Quédate así, por favor... -le suplica pues en un susurro. Están tan pegados, tan juntos, que el biólogo puede notar alguna de las escamas de la sirena contra la piel desnuda del torso. Raspan un poco, pero al mismo tiempo son suaves y delicadas. Cielos, solo espera que no se encuentre demasiado deshidratado por su culpa, porque es perfectamente consciente del calor que puede llegar a generar un cuerpo humano. Ah, Viktor siente que su corazón se acelera de repente, como si estuviera respondiendo a algún mensaje que no es capaz de captar con los sentidos. Siempre le ocurre lo mismo cuando está con Yuuri, y sabe que solo existe un modo de compensar ese anhelo tan repentino-. Ven aquí... -murmura, de nuevo suplicante, antes de atrapar el rostro de la sirena entre las manos y sellar sus labios en un beso lánguido y perezoso. Su lengua se encuentra algo torpe después del sueño, así que no solo es más húmedo de lo normal, sino que tropieza con los colmillos de Yuuri un par de veces. La suerte es que el hecho, lejos de intimidarlo, le gusta hasta el punto de ponerle el corazón en la garganta-.

-El corazón de Yuuri pega un brusco brinco cuando escucha su propio nombre abandonar ronco y meloso los labios de Viktor nada más despertar. Oh. En su interior estalla de pronto toda una orquesta de emociones, vibrante y salvaje como una furiosa estampida de cálidos sentimientos, tan intensa que ni la más afectuosa de las melodías habría avivado dentro de su pecho nada semejante. Yuuri permanece cautivado por la adormilada expresión de Viktor durante un largo puñado de segundos, al menos hasta que éste resalta su atención en el hecho de que, en sueños, le ha atrapado las piernas con el abrazo de su cola. Aunque al humano no parece incordiarle, Yuuri no puede sino aflojar el estrecho apretón que mantenía en torno a sus muslos, sin llegar a apartarse de su calor, pues nada en el mundo podría separarlo de los acogedores brazos de Viktor en ese momento.- No me voy a ir -susurra en respuesta a los ruegos que pronuncia su querido humano, dejándose mecer. Así que aquello era lo que se ha estado perdiendo todo este tiempo; ¿cómo renunciar ahora al cariño que le ofrecen los abrazos del biólogo para regresar al mar a descansar? ¿Cómo marcharse después de escuchar sus súplicas y catar ese amor que nunca supo que tanto necesitaba? Al cuerno con el océano y al cuerno con la deshidratación de sus escamas, ¡no quiere abandonar su nido nunca! Viktor, además, parece dispuesto a presentarle una docena de motivos por los que quedarse allí guarecido para siempre tras sostenerle el rostro y regalarle el beso más excitante que la sirena ha recibido en su vida. ¡Y eso que ha compartido un montón de besos con el humano! Lo que diferencia aquel beso de todos los demás es su arrolladora honestidad, pues lo primero que Viktor ha decidido nada más despertar es saborear sus labios, lo cual deja a Yuuri, una vez más, sintiéndose la sirena más deseada y afortunada del mundo. Esa torpeza de la que hace gala al besuquearle los colmillos deja su corazón realizando mil piruetas en su interior, empujando a Yuuri a abrir la boca, sacar la lengua y fundirse con el humano desplegando toda la pasión y añoranza que ha estado acumulando desde que se separaron. Ha echado mucho de menos al biólogo en las últimas horas, _demasiado_ para lo que podría considerarse habitual, incluso sano. El apego que está desarrollando por Viktor trasciende la mera amistad, va más allá de la pasión, es más feroz que el cariño y, sobre todo, es radicalmente distinto a la fascinación inicial que el humano despertaba en su corazón.-

-Viktor no corta el beso de forma brusca, sino que aún después de quedarse sin aire continúa mimando a la sirena con suaves piquitos y besos más cortos, dejándose llevar por la tierna e íntima atmósfera del momento. Para cuando termina, el biólogo siente que le arden los labios, el vientre y el corazón, así que esboza una sonrisa de lo más tonta y reafirma su abrazo en torno a la cinturita de Yuuri, ronroneando de puro gusto-. Hmm... acabo de descubrir que dormir bajo la cama es mucho mejor que descansar sobre ella -murmura entonces. No puede negarlo: la dureza del suelo le ha dejado el costado algo dolorido, pero el caso es que la compañía de Yuuri sirve para paliar hasta la más pequeña de las molestias. Mientras esté junto a la sirena, a Viktor no le importará donde dormir-. ¿Cómo te encuentras? -pregunta, percatándose de que ha sido un poco descuidado, pues se ha lanzado a por los labios de Yuuri sin interesarse por el estado de sus escamas-. ¿Has descansado bien? ¿Estás deshidratado? -insiste, y aunque baja las manos con el fin de comprobarlo por sí mismo, termina acunando el trasero de Yuuri sin darse cuenta. Es por la posición, ¿de acuerdo? El somier de la cama impide que pueda incorporarse, así que lo único que puede hacer es tocar las partes de la sirena que quedan a su alcance-. Quizá deberías meterte un rato en la bañera -sugiere. No tiene ningunas ganas de salir de aquél oscuro paraíso que había creado junto a Yuuri, pero eso no significa que esté dispuesto a arriesgar su bienestar. Las sirenas eran criaturas fuertes, bellas y poderosas, pero la ausencia de agua las hacía vulnerables, y Viktor se había prometido cuidar de su amigo-.

-Si Yuuri corta el beso se debe a que le resulta completamente imposible dejar de sonreír cuando Viktor comienza a cubrirle el rostro con delicados piquitos. La situación ha tomado una dirección deliciosa, por eso a la sirena no le podrían importar menos las circunstancias de sus escamas, cuya hidratación habitual ha comenzado a evaporarse, aunque sin llegar a secarle del todo la piel. No es molestia alguna para Yuuri mientras pueda recrearse con el tacto de las manos ajenas, sus besos y esas palabras de afecto que lo dejan completamente encandilado. Al menos, hasta que Viktor le sugiere regresar a la bañera. Ah, ¿y abandonar el nido? ¡Ni en sueños! Atrapará al biólogo entre sus brazos durante al menos un par de horas más en caso de que insista en abandonar la seguridad de su perfecta cueva bajo la cama, ¡de allí no se piensa mover!- Estoy muy bien, Viktor. No quiero irme de aquí. Solo unos minutos más -le pide junto a un ronroneo, inclinándose a frotar la nariz contra la oreja del humano. Allí deja escapar un tenue canturreo, débil como el más minúsculo de los susurros, meciendo la aleta caudal de un lado hacia el otro a medida que se recrea en el exquisito aroma de la piel ajena. Huele al jabón que ha utilizado durante la ducha, cuyas fragancias florales se le antojan misteriosas, desconocidas y novedosas, ya que ningún perfume en las profundidades marinas se asemeja al olor que ha quedado impregnado en Viktor.- Tus orejas son adorables -le murmura, dispuesto a reconocer en alto una opinión que alberga desde hace mucho tiempo.- Son redondas. Y bonitas. -¡Tan distintas a las suyas! Yuuri no se cansa de toquetear el lóbulo y la curva que forma el cartílago, removiéndose entonces en el sitio con el fin de acomodarse y, en el proceso, presionar la pelvis contra el bulto de la entrepierna de Viktor. _Ah_ , qué interesante descubrimiento; ¿dónde se ha dejado la ropa interior su querido y _pudoroso_ amigo? Es la primera vez que se percata de lo resaltada que puede lucir su polla cuando no interviene la protección de unos calzoncillos. ¿Será por eso que los usa? ¡Menos mal! Yuuri no sabría qué hacer en caso de que su polla colgase libre sin una cubierta protectora; quizá debería tomar ropa interior prestada cuando camine por tierra tras pronunciar el conjuro de transformación.-

-A Viktor se le eriza toda la piel del cuerpo en cuanto Yuuri se pone a canturrear contra su oído, liberando una melodía tan dulce como el caramelo. Ah, qué música tan bonita e hipnótica, parece ser capaz de infiltrarse en su sistema y correr por sus venas como la electricidad corre por un cable para alcanzar su corazón. Cielos, al biólogo le gustaría continuar insistiendo sobre el tema de la hidratación y la posibilidad de que la sirena acuda al baño para remojarse un poco en la bañera, pero el tonito que ésta usa con él es tan caprichoso y demandante que Viktor pierde su poder de decisión en el acto-. B-bueno, todos los humanos tienen las orejas así... -balbucea, sintiéndose tan blandito como un chicle mientras Yuuri se remueve y se aprieta contra él. Los halagos de la criatura son muy tiernos y especiales, ¡nadie había elogiado sus jamás sus orejas! En cualquier caso, está clarísimo que las orejas de la sirenita son mucho más bonitas; su forma alargada, el despliegue de sus membranas, el exótico color azul... ¡el biólogo desearía poder dibujarlas con todo nivel de detalle en su cuaderno de notas! Si contiene las ganas es porque sabe que no debe dejar evidencias de la existencia de las sirenas en ninguna parte-. U-uh, Yuuri... -Viktor cierra los ojos cuando siente la pelvis ajena contra su polla. ¿Es cosa suya o cada vez hace más calor bajo la cama? La escasez de luz y de espacio provocan que los sentidos del biólogo se encuentren más receptivos que de costumbre, así que teme que no tardará mucho en comenzar a emocionarse en caso de que su atractivo amigo continúe apretándose tan descaradamente contra él. El miembro de Yuuri, protegido por la vaina, no debía ser sensible a los roces casuales, pero su polla, a penas cubierta por una capa de algodón, es susceptible a cada contacto, por muy pequeño que sea. Viktor, al final, se ve obligado a inspirar profundamente para controlar el ritmo de sus latidos, aunque algo le dice que el efecto durará muy poco-.

-Yuuri enarca ambas cejas con súbita diversión. Después, atento a los torpes balbuceos con los que Viktor pretende capturar su atención, no puede sino ladear la cabeza y esbozar una sonrisa tras la que exhibe sus níveos colmillos, aunque permanezcan ocultos en la oscuridad. Las reacciones del biólogo inspiran en él un anhelo por cometer travesuras cada vez más intenso, tanto como el violento rubor que ilumina las escamas que pueblan sus mejillas azuladas, motivo por el que Yuuri busca la rodilla de Viktor y la empuja para separarle las piernas.- ¿Qué? -murmura con fingida inocencia, buscando la reluciente mirada del humano entre las sombras. La luz del mediodía atraviesa los cobertores que cuelgan desde el límite del colchón, permitiéndole encontrar sus bonitos ojazos azules mientras su mano palpa en busca de su miembro sobre el algodón.- Has despertado muy cariñoso -le acusa, apoyándose en el infantil método de _has empezado tú_ poco antes de inclinarse a frotar sus narices en un besito esquimal. Aún guarda muy vivo el recuerdo del desenfrenado revolcón del que gozaron el pasado día en la cueva de sal, incapaz de olvidar el electrizante placer que Viktor le hizo experimentar gracias a su boca, esa talentosa boca llena de habilidades y secretos. Además, después de pasar dos noches consecutivas separados, la sirena ha decidido que merecen sobetearse un poco en compensación por las horas perdidas, o eso supone. Tampoco exigirá una docena de orgasmos en caso de que a su querido amigo no le apetezca quedar seco y exhausto, ¡para nada! Yuuri, de hecho, se conformaría con acariciar a Viktor del modo más púdico y casto.- Y me gusta tocarte. Eres suave por todas partes -le asegura, dispuesto a dejarle bien claro que será feliz con lo que sea que Viktor decida entregarle. Quizá, si al humano le apetece, podría explicarle un poco más acerca de los enigmas del placer anal. Yuuri regresó a mar abierto cargado de dudas y curiosidad.-

-Viktor traga saliva y observa a Yuuri casi sin parpadear, pues ha quedado tan embobado como una polilla frente a la luz. _Por supuesto_ que ha despertado cariñoso. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? La sirena lo había alejado del mundo de los sueños a base de caricias, halagos y canciones, y además lo había envuelto completamente con su cola, casi como si estuviera atesorándolo en aquél íntimo rincón que habían improvisado. Frente a hechos así resulta natural que el corazón del biólogo se derrita de forma casi literal-. No tan cariñoso como tú, según parece... -susurra, intentando sonar pícaro aún cuando le tiembla la voz. La traviesa mano de la sirena, que busca con descaro entre sus piernas, le provoca una intensa taquicardia; las caricias son muy agradables, tanto que el biólogo no puede sino rendirse a ellas sin remedio. Si Yuuri tiene ganas de tocarlo una vez más, ya sea para obtener placer o para continuar saciando su curiosidad, no será él quien lo detenga. Se siente bastante descansado después de la pequeña siesta, al fin y al cabo, y la belleza de la sirena, sumada a su juguetona actitud, es capaz de estimularlo como ninguna otra cosa-. Pues tú estás brillando otra vez -le responde a Yuuri, cuyas mejillas centellean como las estrellas en el cielo. Viktor ya las había visto así varias veces, pero ahora, en la penumbra, destacan muchísimo más. Es encantador, tanto que le atasca el aliento en la garganta, así que el biólogo sube las manos para acunar esos pómulos encendidos como una tea y se mordisquea el labio suavemente-. Y es lo más bonito que he visto nunca, ¿te lo he dicho ya? -Viktor está seguro de que ha halagado el brillo bioluminiscente de su amigo en varias ocasiones, ¡pero jamás se cansará de hacerlo! En cualquier caso, y considerando que los actos valen más que cualquier palabra, decide volver a buscar los labios de su amigo, atrapándolos así en un nuevo beso-.

-Yuuri nunca se tuvo por la clase de sirena capaz de gozar de las ridiculeces y los besuqueos en pareja, pero le ha bastado con tener al biólogo marino de sus sueños entre los brazos para descubrir que le _encanta_ dedicarle las canciones de afecto más estúpidas que es capaz de entonar. ¡Escapan sin ningún tipo de control de su garganta! Por fortuna para la tímida sirena, las circunstancias impiden que le avergüence mostrar sin barreras sus más íntimos sentimientos, llegando incluso a coordinar las caricias que reparte a lo largo de la entrepierna del humano con las notas musicales que brotan desde sus labios. Y, mientras canta, no puede evitar recordar una y otra vez la imagen de Viktor abriéndose de piernas para meterse tres dedos hasta lo más hondo del culo. Es posible que la melodía adquiera entonces ciertas motas de picardía.- ¿Te gusta? -inquiere, encogiéndose con modestia ante un halago que, sin duda, le alcanza el corazón a la velocidad de un rayo.- Eso significa que mi ritual de cortejo está funcionan-- _hm_. -Las juguetonas palabras de Yuuri se ven repentinamente silenciadas gracias al beso que de pronto le regala Viktor, tan inesperado como cautivador. Oh, sin duda le tiene atrapado en su pegajosa red de encantos, sin embargo la sirena tampoco está dispuesta a hacer nada por hallar liberación, ni tampoco quiere escapar del embrujo en el que la tiene embaucada el humano.- He-- He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer -jadea al separarse. Después, aún aturdido, se percata de que Viktor, sin duda, dijo muchas cosas distintas durante el día anterior, así que deberá esforzarse por especificar un poco más.- Ya sabes, uh... -Yuuri se mordisquea el labio. Deberá ser explícito, aunque cree que no podrá pronunciar las palabras mirando directamente a los ojos a Viktor, así que desvía la mirada.- En lo que te gusta que te hagan en el culo -canturrea, jugueteando con la membrana de su propia oreja. Tras un silencio, observando la reacción de su humano preferido de soslayo, finalmente Yuuri alza la cabeza (golpeándose en la coronilla con una tabla primero) para dejar claros sus deseos:- Quiero saber más.

-Si Viktor le pone más ganas que nunca al beso que le regala a Yuuri es porque le ha parecido escuchar la palabra _cortejo_ antes de lanzarse a devorarle la boca con el hambre de un lobo. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso la sirena? ¿De verdad lo estaba cortejando? Es decir, resultaba evidente que Yuuri intentaba seducirlo con sus halagos y sus canciones, pero la palabra _cortejo_ parecía implicar algo más serio; era como si se estuviera refiriendo a un ritual propio de su especie, algo que sugiere compromiso y fidelidad. Ah, no, Viktor no quiere hacerse ilusiones con esa idea, así que se obliga a detenerse antes de llegar más lejos. Lo más probable es que Yuuri haya intercambiado una palabra por otra sin darse cuenta, así que no debe darle más importancia de la que tiene. Las malinterpretaciones podían dar lugar a malentendidos, al fin y al cabo, y eso es lo último que desea el biólogo-. ¿Ayer...? -Viktor frunce el ceño y observa a la sirena de hito en hito mientras se esfuerza por hacer memoria. ¿A caso le dijo algo de especial relevancia el día anterior, algo que pudiera haber estado haciendo eco en la cabecita de la sirena durante toda la noche? Bueno, estuvieron hablando de muchísimas cosas, varias de ellas importantes, pero el biólogo cree que es capaz de intuir a qué se refiere Yuuri, algo que puede confirmar cuando éste se adelanta para ser más conciso-. ¡Cuidado! -exclama antes de nada Viktor, que hace volar las manos hasta la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Yuuri con el fin de darle un rápido masaje. El escondite bajo la cama era íntimo y cálido, eso debía reconocerlo, pero también tenía ciertas desventajas. Si iban a tener sexo, quizá deberían replantearse la idea de trasladarse a la parte superior del colchón, donde podrían moverse e incorporarse sin temor a abrirse la cabeza en el proceso. En fin, por el momento podía limitarse a esclarecer las dudas de Yuuri, si es que tenía alguna en concreto-. Vale, uh, ¿qué quieres saber exactamente...? -le pregunta, ya que a su parecer le ha hablado de los puntos más básicos, como la existencia de la próstata y la necesidad de la preparación previa a la penetración-.

-No es que Yuuri hubiese pretendido _cortejar_ a Viktor a propósito después del fiasco que resultó ser la petición de matrimonio a través de la perla, pero lo está haciendo; irremediablemente, ha comenzado a cortejar al humano. Los espectáculos de luces, los regalos, los besos, el intercambio de alimento y las numerosas canciones que escapan cada vez más a menudo de labios de la sirena son claras señales de un comportamiento en parte consciente y, por otro lado, puramente instintivo. ¿Qué culpa tendrá Yuuri de haberse topado con un candidato idóneo para compartir nido por el resto de su vida? Con el problema de que un humano _jamás_ podría sumergirse a descansar junto a una criatura marina como él. Ah, ¡la situación cada día se le antoja más complicada! Y, sin embargo, es incapaz de actuar con el fin de frenar el avance de su afecto. Tal vez no pueda reprimir los deseos de su corazón, pero podrá distraerlos durante un rato, algo que piensa llevar a cabo aprendiendo un poco más acerca de las prácticas sexuales que los humanos realizan en la cama.- Quiero saber, uh... -Yuuri se frota con los dedos ahí donde se ha golpeado la cabeza, agradeciendo el delicado masaje con el que su biólogo preferido pretende paliar el escozor remanente.- Me gustaría saber qué sientes, porque, uhm -murmura, rascándose la mejilla antes de dejar escapar una tonta risita, porque parece haber regresado a la adolescencia de pronto, tanto en la cuestión sentimental como en aquella ferviente curiosidad con respecto a su propia sexualidad y la de los demás.- Mi cuerpo es diferente y no alcanzo a imaginar tu placer -le explica, usando la mano derecha para señalar la zona donde se encuentran sus genitales y, pocos centímetros más abajo, el diminuto orificio de la uretra.- Parece doloroso. Pero ayer, cuando estábamos juntos, y tú estabas, ah, uhm, usando los dedos, parecías disfrutar mucho. Dijiste que se sentía bien -susurra, observando al humano con ojitos oscuros de las pupilas dilatadas.- Quiero ser yo quien te haga sentir así, Viktor.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supongo que no pueden dejar de follar.

-Viktor sonríe con una mezcla de timidez y expectación mientras aguarda la respuesta de Yuuri. No deja de sentir algo de vergüenza al hablar de ese tema con él, ya que es incapaz de olvidar lo escandalizado que se mostró cuando comenzó a explicarle que los humanos utilizaban el trasero para sentir placer, pero por otro lado ya tiene algo de práctica exponiendo ese tipo de intimidad, así que no le cuesta tanto. Agradece, además, que su amigo muestre tanto interés por él; sabe que Yuuri _empleará_ de forma práctica toda la información que le facilite, y eso lo hace temblar de pies a cabeza-. Disfrutaba muchísimo, créeme -le confirma pues a la sirena, asintiendo con vehemencia. Es cierto que no pudo tener los dedos ni la polla de Yuuri en su interior, algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero por lo menos pudo disfrutar de su cercanía mientras se masturbaba, y eso hizo que el placer se incrementara hasta casi hacerle delirar. Ningún otro amante había conseguido que se sintiera así jamás, así que la sirenita podía darse por satisfecha-. Espera, ¿qué...? -esta vez es Viktor quien, impulsado por el efecto de las últimas palabras de Yuuri, se golpea la cabeza contra una de las láminas de madera del somier. El impacto duele un poco, pero se queda en nada al compararlo con la sensación de calor que recorre el cuerpo del biólogo, atravesándolo de arriba a abajo como una llamarada. ¿Estaba soñando o la sirena acaba de expresar su deseo de penetrarlo? ¡Esta vez no puede quedarse con la duda, necesita escucharlo de forma explícita!-. ¿Q-quieres decir...? ¿Quieres decir que te apetece que volvamos a tener sexo del mismo modo que ayer o que, u-uh...? -cielos, ¡ni siquiera es capaz de decirlo en voz alta! Viktor no es capaz de imaginar la gruesa, resbaladiza y enorme polla de Yuuri deslizándose entre sus nalgas sin sufrir un pequeño infarto en el proceso. Pero la sirena debía estar hablando de eso, ya que continuaba siendo imposible que le metiera los dedos sin hacerle daño con las garras. Vaya, el biólogo se siente muy acalorado ahora mismo, casi como si el oxígeno no estuviera circulando bajo la cama, así que se ruboriza hasta la raíz del pelo mientras jadea agitadamente-. Yuuri, ¿quieres follarme? -suelta por fin, acompañando las palabras de un gemidito. Mientras estaban en la cueva, Viktor había dado por sentado que la sirena no querría dar _ese paso_ con él, pero según parece se precipitó en sus deducciones. Eso siempre y cuando no esté alucinando, claro. Puede que se haya golpeado con demasiada fuerza-.

-Yuuri abalanza sus manos a cubrir la cabeza de Viktor tras escuchar el golpe que se acaba de propinar contra una de las tablas que sujetan el colchón, incapaz de contener su diversión frente a la torpeza de la que ambos no cesan de hacer gala desde que se acostaron bajo el somier. Oh, si tan solo el humano pudiese hacerse una mínima idea acerca del feroz deseo que hierve a través de sus venas por abrirle de piernas y fundirse en su interior de una única estocada... ¡pero no puede tratarle con semejante rudeza! Por supuesto que quiere acostarse con Viktor otra vez, y no le importaría revolcarse de igual manera que hicieron ayer; de hecho, el mero recuerdo del ardiente y durísimo miembro del humano restregándose contra su húmedo agujerito basta para que a Yuuri le queme el pecho, no obstante hay una espina clavada en su curiosa imaginación que solamente explorando el bonito trasero de Viktor será capaz de arrancarse. Aún así, nada podría haber impedido que la sirena se ruborice como una langosta hervida cuando su amigo le propone follarle, empleando, por primera vez ante Yuuri, un término tan explícito y lascivo que no deja hueco a interpretaciones equivocadas.- ...Sí. Me gustaría -le responde, al fin, encogiéndose con cierta timidez mientras posa las palmas sobre los pectorales desnudos de Viktor, encima de su desbocado corazón. Por supuesto que quiere _follarle_. ¡Sí, quiere hacerlo! Y lo hará con suavidad, y cariño y dulzura, porque tiene que ser _completamente_ imposible que su enorme polla erecta quepa en un conducto tan chiquitín como lo era el trasero de su amigo, ¿cierto? Duda que el cuerpo humano esté preparado para recibir una erección de sus dimensiones, pero ayer Viktor parecía tan dispuesto a asumir los riesgos que Yuuri no ha podido sino ceder ante sus deseos. Aunque, en fin, no es como si a la sirena tampoco le apeteciese intentarlo.- P-Pero solo si te apetece, ¡y prometo que iré con muchísimo cuidado! -le asegura, dispuesto a tranquilizar cualquier atisbo de ansiedad que su colosal tamaño pueda alzar en el corazón de Viktor. Es decir, comprende que si al biólogo le seduce la idea de dejarse tomar por él es porque su miembro le excita, ¿no es así? Quizá sea problema de Yuuri y de su inquieta cabecita; tal vez haya subestimado las capacidades del trasero de su amigo.- Y, uhm, ni siquiera-- No la meteré toda, ¿de acuerdo? Solo un poco, tan solo la _puntita_ , y nada más -sugiere, gesticulando con el dedo pulgar y el índice que apenas le hundirá unos cinco centímetros de polla si su grosor resulta insoportable.- ¡Y usaremos mucho lubricante! -añade entonces con gran vehemencia, pues si hay un paso imprescindible para la sirena es el de una abundante y meticulosa lubricación inicial. Viktor le ha hablado de la _preparación_ previa a la penetración, ¿verdad? Eso quiere decir que no pueden saltársela y, además, Yuuri opina que cuánto más se esmere, más placentero será para Viktor.-

-Viktor juraría que es capaz de contar las palpitaciones de su propio corazón, ya que éstas resuenan en el interior de su cabeza como un enorme tambor. Está tan alterado y emocionado que siente que terminará por estallar en llamas si no aparta la mirada de los ojos de la sirenita, pero al mismo tiempo se siente incapaz de romper el contacto que mantiene con su hipnótica mirada de ojos negros. Cielos. _Cielos_. Yuuri quería follárselo, quería hacerlo de verdad. Estaba siendo sincero cuando dijo que quería retrasarlo para que pudieran prepararse bien y no hacerse daño, ¡pero Viktor lo había tomado como una negativa rotunda! Como resultado, el impacto es tan grande que el biólogo está a punto de ponerse a hiperventilar. Esta vez no puede evitar que su mirada se deslice hacia la pelvis de la sirena, contemplando el punto en el que debería surgir su enorme erección. Viktor tiene tantas ganas de hacer realidad su fantasía, de poder acoger el miembro de Yuuri en su interior, que ni siquiera se detiene a pensar si será físicamente capaz de recibir su tamaño. En su mente todo va a funcionar de maravilla: se dilatará a conciencia y gastará todo el bote de lubricante si es preciso, pero no renunciará a la jugosa erección de su amigo-. ¿La puntita...? -repite, pues, algo indignado, cuando Yuuri decide (por su propia cuenta, además), que limitará la penetración a la triste profundidad de cinco centímetros-. Bueno, eso ya lo veremos... -añade por lo bajo, travieso y rebelde como un niño pequeño, mientras separa las rodillas de forma inconsciente. Está casi seguro de que la sirena cambiará de opinión una vez haya comprobado lo mágicamente elástico que podía llegar a ser su ano tras recibir la preparación adecuada. Además, en cuanto Yuuri pruebe un poco de su calor y su estrechez, querrá meterle la polla hasta el fondo. Puede que incluso suplique, una idea que a Viktor no se le antoja en absoluto desagradable. Sí, estaría muy bien que la sirenita se derritiera de gusto con la polla hincada entre sus nalgas, que estallara dentro de él y que le llenara el vientre de esa sustancia tan abundante y viscosa que liberaba cada vez que alcanzaba el orgasmo-. No te preocupes, iremos con mucho cuidado -promete Viktor, que acaricia los hombros de la sirena con deseo y anticipación-. Pero no podremos hacerlo aquí -añade, ya que la falta de espacio suponía un problema demasiado grande-. Usaremos la parte de arriba de la cama. Y antes de nada quiero que vayas al baño e hidrates tus preciosas escamas, ¿está bien? -aquél era un punto que el biólogo no pensaba pasar por alto, así que si Yuuri pretendía que tuvieran sexo, tendría que meterse cuanto antes en la bañera-.

-Yuuri entorna los ojos. ¿Cómo que _ya lo veremos_? ¡Lo que verán será una visita al médico como prosiga con esa actitud! ¿Tan férrea es la seguridad de Viktor con respecto a las capacidades de su ano prodigioso como para confiar en que le quepa su polla entera? Vaya, ¡entonces Yuuri deberá replantearse su propio recelo! A fin de cuentas, el miembro artificial que esconde en el cajón de la mesita es de dimensiones considerables, así que no será la sirena quien juzgue las decisiones de Viktor en lo que a intimar respecta. Supone que tendrá tiempo de sobra para reflexionar en el cuarto de baño, puesto que es allí a donde el humano lo destierra a cambio de ofrecerle el colchón de su cama para revolcarse como era debido.- ¡P-Pero...! -protesta, ya que su anticipación acaba de recibir un severo golpetazo.- ¡Mis escamas están bien...! -Yuuri esboza un quejicoso puchero al demandante del biólogo, pero le basta con acariciarse el costado para descubrir que a Viktor no le falta razón y que sus insistencias no son infundadas: sus escamas se sienten ásperas, lo cual no es buena señal en absoluto. El problema es que a Yuuri no le apetece ni un poquito separarse de Viktor ahora, cuando la expectación comenzaba a burbujear en su interior. _Si tan secas están, mójamelas con la boca,_ piensa, dedicándole un lastimero canturreo al humano antes de ceder y estirar la cola hacia el exterior del nido.- Vale, de acuerdo. Volveré en un instante -le promete, reptando cual ágil lagartija sobre la alfombra antes de desaparecer del dormitorio en dirección al baño. Hidratarse de manera concienzuda y adecuada requería tiempo, una paciencia que la sirena no está del todo dispuesta a mostrar con respecto a su piel, pero no le gustaría preocupar a Viktor más de lo necesario. Además, le gusta cuando el humano elogia la suavidad de sus escamas, tacto que solamente bajo unos cuidados específicos era capaz de alcanzar, así que Yuuri determina que aguardará sumergido en la bañera, frotándose el pelo y la piel, durante al menos diez minutos. Y los contará cantando.-

-Viktor observa a Yuuri con los morros fruncidos, dándole a entender que sus escamas no están bien en absoluto y que no piensa aceptar una negativa como respuesta a su orden de que vaya a meterse en la bañera. Ni siquiera necesita echarle un vistazo a las escamas de la sirena para percatarse de que están demasiado secas, ya que puede notarlo perfectamente al acariciarlas. No le gustaría que Yuuri comenzara a encontrarse mal por descuidar algo tan importante como la hidratación de su cuerpo; si de verdad iban a tener sexo, Viktor quería que estuviera en plena forma-. ¡No olvides tomarte el tiempo necesario! -exclama el biólogo una vez ha perdido de vista a Yuuri. Viktor ha aprendido a calcular el tiempo que necesita para absorber la humedad y la sal que necesita su cuerpo a base de observarlo cuando están en el baño, así que calcula que tardará un cuarto de hora en regresar. Él, mientras tanto, no va a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, ya que tiene mucho que preparar. Para empezar, el biólogo rueda por el suelo y abandona el oscuro nido en el que había pasado las últimas horas. Tras ponerse en pie y recoger tanto la manta como la almohada del suelo, se acerca a la ventana e inspira una bocanada de aire puro. La tarde, que aún continuaba siendo joven, ofrecía un cielo azul y despejado, y además podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido del oleaje que rompía a los pies del acantilado. Las vistas no están mal, pero Viktor decide correr un poco las cortinas, lo justo como para disminuir la intensidad de la luz que inunda el cuarto, dotándolo de un ambiente más íntimo. Durante un momento piensa en encender unas velas, pero no tarda en darse cuenta de que sería un cliché demasiado obvio (además, el calor de las llamitas podría apresurar la deshidratación de Yuuri). No; debe encargarse de cosas más importantes, como por ejemplo vestir la cama con las sábanas impermeables que guarda en el armario. Es una tarea que a penas le lleva un par de minutos, pero le parece de lo más útil. Teniendo en cuenta la profusa cantidad de lubricante que generaba Yuuri, tenía que hacer todo lo posible por proteger el colchón. Las sábanas, en cualquier caso, no tienen un tacto plastificado o incómodo, así que podrán tumbarse y disfrutar sin problemas-. Ahora a por la artillería pesada... -susurra, y abre el cajón de su mesita para extraer tanto el pequeño frasco de lubricante que guarda ahí (es una suerte que Yuuri pueda fabricar el suyo propio, porque al bote le falta la mitad del contenido), como el dildo morado. Ese juguete no será suficiente para alcanzar la dilatación deseada, pese a todo, así que Viktor rebusca en la cajonera y coloca otros dos sobre el colchón: un plug de tamaño medio y un elegante vibrador de bolas negras. La magia de la última pieza reside en el hecho de que aunque la primera esfera resulta fácil de _tragar_ , la última exige un esfuerzo bastante considerable. ¡Es una herramienta excelente para abrirse el culo hasta dejarlo como una boca de metro!-.

-Yuuri recoge un puñado de agua entre las palmas ahuecadas y se humedece el rostro, inundando el espacio entre las cuatro paredes del baño con una feliz melodía pura y cristalina como las aguas que alcanzan las playas de Hasetsu. Después, suspirando con regocijo mientras se recrea en el pensamiento de lo que le aguarda, Yuuri no puede sino preguntarse acerca de las expectativas que Viktor ha volcado sobre él, como amante, amigo y como criatura salida de los océanos para quebrar todos sus esquemas científicos. Lo primero es lo que más le preocupa. Oh, a quién pretende engañar, ¡Yuuri no se conformará con ofrecerle una simple experiencia agradable! Desea que el momento quede grabado en la memoria de Viktor y eclipse todo recuerdo junto a otros hombres en el pasado, porque es un egoísta y un acaparador que, aún virgen e inexperto, pretende marcar la diferencia, sobresalir frente a los demás y complacer a Viktor como nadie antes lo hubiera conseguido. Eso es; quiere ser el _único_ que pueda satisfacerle... y aún así, hace apenas un día que descubrió lo que era el sexo anal. Tal vez se esté excediendo con su ambición, pero también dudaron de él cuando anunció que pretendía presentarse ante Viktor y conocerlo en persona. Ajeno a la serie de juguetes que el humano acaba de rescatar de la cajonera, Yuuri se observa las garras y deja escapar un dramático lamento, ya que le habría encantado encargarse de estimular a Viktor con los dedos tal y como le demostró el día anterior. Aunque, pensándolo con detenimiento, siempre puede recurrir a practicarle una mamada en compensación por sus afiladas zarpas; de hecho, cree que la idea de saborear ese durísimo y suave miembro se le antoja cada vez más apetecible. Bien, ¡entonces no hay tiempo que perder! Sus escamas han recuperado la turgencia y elasticidad habituales, así que vuelve a estar fresco, lozano y reluciente. Ha llegado la hora de abandonar la bañera, pues, de sacudirse las aletas, ordenarse los cabellos y poner rumbo de regreso al dormitorio, donde su querido amigo le aguarda rodeado de los más pintorescos y _explícitos_ artefactos que la sirena ha presenciado en toda su vida. Además del célebre pene de goma violeta, por supuesto.-

-Viktor se planta frente a los pies de la cama y observa la recopilación de objetos que acaba de hacer. Hacía años que no preparaba la cama de aquella manera, pero ninguna de sus experiencias podría compararse con la que está a punto de vivir. ¡Yuuri era una sirena! El biólogo, que se había acostumbrado a su compañía, a su apariencia y a las diferencias físicas que existían entre ambos, tiene que recordárselo, porque hay veces en las que olvida que no pertenecen al mismo mundo. _Cuando era pequeño creía en las sirenas, pero jamás habría pensado que terminaría acostándome con una_ , reflexiona para sí mismo, ruborizándose hasta las orejas en el proceso. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar siquiera que aquellas criaturas tenían la polla como el antebrazo?-. ¡Yuuri! -exclama, y se vuelve hacia su amigo cuando lo escucha regresar. Parece mucho más fresco después de haber chapoteado un poco en la bañera, así que se alegra de haber insistido respecto a eso. En fin, ahora que están juntos quizá debería explicarle por qué tenía una colección de pollas sobre el colchón-. Mira, he... he preparado algunas cosas que necesitaremos -dice pues, tomando asiento sobre la cama. Viktor usa la mano derecha para invitar a Yuuri a acompañarlo, y luego pellizca las sábanas impermeables-. No tendrás que preocuparte por mojarlas, con esta tela no ensuciaremos nada -le aclara antes que nada, ya que no quiere que Yuuri ande preocupándose por el colchón mientras tienen relaciones íntimas-. Esto de aquí es un líquido que los humanos empleamos cuando tenemos sexo. Nosotros no tenemos lubricación natural, al menos no tanta como los de vuestra especie, así que hemos creado un sustituto. Es suave y resbaladizo, mira -Viktor, dispuesto a instruir a Yuuri en lo que al sexo humano se refiere, busca una de sus manos y vierte una pequeña cantidad de lubricante sobre sus dedos, instándolo a conocer su textura-. Además este tiene efecto de calor porque es mi favorito -reconoce, y se mordisquea el labio antes de señalar los vibradores con un gesto-. Y por aquí tenemos uh... _juguetes sexuales_. Creo que los humanos somos bastante pervertidos, porque tenemos un montón de estos. B-bueno, no es como si todo el mundo tenga vibradores en su casa, pero por lo general es algo que la gente puede utilizar cuando está sola, ¡o cuando quiere divertirse con su pareja! -Está bien, Viktor ha comenzado a ponerse nervioso, así que niega con la cabeza y se esfuerza por esbozar una sonrisa. Quizá es que le da vergüenza reconocer que se siente tan solo que necesita recurrir a ese tipo de aparatos para satisfacer sus deseos-. No tengo ninguno que tenga el mismo tamaño que tu miembro, pero me parece que el diámetro de esta bola de aquí se parece bastante -aventura, refiriéndose al vibrador con esferas. Si consigue meterse ese hasta el final, estará oficialmente preparado para que Yuuri se lo folle sin temor a hacerse daño-.

-Yuuri desearía esconderse detrás de sus propias aletas cuando Viktor le explica sus razones para haber cambiado la ropa de cama por una sábana impermeable. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Sabía que chorreaba como un manantial cuando se excitaba, pero no tanto como para que el humano considerase necesario proteger el colchón de sus fluidos vaginales! A Yuuri le _arde_ la cara, le queman las mejillas como si acabasen de verter sobre su piel un barreño de magma incandescente, ¡pero no por ello se acobarda y se abandona a la instintiva necesidad de ocultarse bajo el somier! Sucede todo lo contrario, de hecho, pues la llamativa recolección de juguetes con inconfundible aspecto fálico captura tan rápido la atención de la sirena que en cuestión de un parpadeo ya se ha encaramado al colchón, tomando asiento junto a Viktor.- Son muy ingeniosos -le responde, lamiéndose el lubricante artificial de los dedos con más curiosidad genuina que coquetería, cuando Viktor alude a carácter pervertido de los humanos, dado que Yuuri no comparte su opinión. ¿Por qué iba a ser el placer individual una perversión? Todo lo que la sirena contempla son perspicaces invenciones cuyo propósito era el de complacer, sin más; ¡bajo el mar no disponían de ningún cachivache similar! Razón de más por la que Yuuri se incline a recoger el vibrador con el fin de examinarlo de cerca. La experiencia, por describirla de alguna manera, resulta de lo más obscena para la sirena, que agita la cola a ritmo constante con creciente ansia de conocimiento. Sostiene entre sus manos penes artificiales que Viktor ha utilizado para llevarse hasta el orgasmo en soledad, ¡y ni siquiera le produce bochorno! En cualquier caso se le antoja una situación de lo más morbosa. Entonces se muerde el labio, pensativo. Prefiere la compañía del biólogo por encima de cualquier juguete, sin lugar a dudas, pero debe reconocer que no le importaría gozar del extraordinario grosor de algunos de aquellos sustitutos de pollas en sus propias carnes. En cuestión al diámetro de la base se asemeja bastante a su propio miembro, sin embargo la mayor diferencia reside en la vibración que Yuuri acciona sin querer al pulsar el pequeño interruptor de encendido durante su investigación.- ¡Oh! ¡Esto se mueve! -exclama sobresaltado, arrojando el dildo sobre la cama creyendo haber pulsado algún botón equivocado.-

-Viktor ladea la cabeza y observa el vibrador que Yuuri sostiene en la mano. _Ingeniosos_ es la última palabra que habría escogido para describir sus juguetes, pero supone que sí que lo son. Si se para a reflexionarlo, no deja de parecerle curioso que el ser humano se esfuerce tanto por diseñar herramientas con las que satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales-. ¡Ah! -el biólogo da un pequeño respingo cuando la sirena se apura a lanzar el dildo, aunque luego deja escapar una carcajada larga y sincera. Cielos, ¡Yuuri se ha asustado con la vibración de una polla falsa! Por alguna extraña razón, Viktor lo encuentra realmente adorable-. Es normal que haga eso, mira -el biólogo, que recupera el juguete, le da la vuelta para enseñarle el lugar donde tiene el pequeño interruptor, que puede ponerse en tres posiciones diferentes según la intensidad del movimiento que desee experimentar el usuario-. Puede parecer un poco exagerado, pero te prometo que las vibraciones son agradables cuando las sientes desde dentro -le garantiza, comenzando a considerar la opción de hacerle una demostración real. Se suponía que había preparado aquellos juguetes para dilatarse el trasero, ¡pero no tenía que ser egoísta! Yuuri también tenía un agujerito hambriento y encantador, a fin de cuentas. Puede que no quisiera perder la virginidad con un humano como él, pero supone que meterse un objeto inanimado no cuenta como desvirgarse, así que quizá se sienta interesado por la idea-. ¿Te gustaría probarlos? -le sugiere pues, dedicándole una mirada oscura y expectante. Además, y dejándose llevar por el súbito deseo de conseguir que Yuuri comience a poner a prueba sus sábanas impermeables, Viktor se atreve a bajar el juguete con el fin de acariciarle la pelvis. La vagina de la sirena a penas se aprecia cuando está protegida por las escamas, pero el biólogo, que sabe perfectamente dónde se encuentra, desliza el extremo del vibrador sobre su raja en un toque suave y sugerente-. Creo que te gustaría mucho... -susurra, dispuesto a utilizar todas sus armas para tentar a su amigo-.

-Yuuri se ilumina hasta la punta de las orejas al presenciar la divertida risotada que surge desde el fondo de la garganta de Viktor ante su sobresalto.- ¡No te rías! ¿Cómo iba a esperar que fuese a moverse? -protesta, y en lugar de cruzarse de brazos decide estirar un brazo para castigar al burlón de su amigo con un fugaz ataque de cosquillas en el vientre. La ávida imaginación de la sirena le permite _figurarse_ enseguida la función de las inesperadas vibraciones que el dichoso consolador le ha regalado entre las palmas, empujándola a fantasear con la imagen del humano abriéndose el culo con la ayuda del juguete mientras se retuerce en incesantes espasmos de gozo hasta alcanzar el clímax. Las pupilas de Yuuri, imóvil como una estatua, se dilatan con repentino interés por manosear un poco el artefacto, mordisqueándose inquieto el labio inferior a medida que se pregunta, incapaz de poder evitarlo, cómo se sentirán las condenadas vibraciones masajeándole su interior. Juraría haber pronunciado sus pensamientos en alto en ese momento, pues de lo contrario no comprendería que Viktor agarre el juguete para comenzar a restregárselo por encima de la sensible piel de su pelvis. Ah, ya está, se acabó; ahora es cuando a Yuuri por fin le estalla el corazón y sufre un vahído allí mismo, abrumado por la perspectiva de dejarse penetrar por tan erótico cacharro a manos del hombre con quien tantos años lleva soñando.- P-Pensaba que los íbamos a usar contigo... -balbucea con un hilo de voz, exhalando un traidor jadeo al agachar la mirada y toparse con el glande artificial del juguete rozándole la entrada de la vagina. ¡Qué situación más imprevista!- Nunca me he metido nada tan grande -le advierte con torpeza al bonito de su amigo a la velocidad de una centella, alzando de pronto los brazos para sostener las cálidas mejillas de Viktor entre las palmas. Después deja escapar una suave risita. Se ha puesto un poco nervioso, pero la inquietud no mina sus deseos por experimentar sensaciones nuevas, en especial cuando éstas procedían de las dulces manos de su humano favorito.- Aunque, uhm, yo-- También creo que me gustaría -reconoce, por fin, batiendo con coquetería la aleta caudal que ha dejado caer por encima del piecero de la cama.-

-Viktor no deja de mirar a Yuuri a los ojos, ya que quiere permanecer atento a sus reacciones en todo momento. Está preparado para retirar el juguete en cuanto perciba la más mínima señal de disgusto por parte de la sirena, algo que, por suerte, nunca llega a ocurrir-. No tienes que hacerlo si no estás seguro -dice de todas formas, intentando tranquilizar el nerviosismo de su compañero tras escucharlo confesar que jamás se ha penetrado con algo tan grande como su fiel dildo de color púrpura. _Es más pequeño que tu polla_ , añade además para sí mismo, no sin cierto sarcasmo. Si se pone a comparar, su vibrador continúa siendo más pequeño que el miembro de una sirena, así que la vagina de Yuuri debería poder acogerlo sin ningún tipo de dificultad-. Podemos probar y detenernos en caso de que te resulte incómodo, ¿qué te parece? -sugiere, ya que le parece la opción más lógica. No quiere dárselas de listillo, pero no necesita ser un experto para saber identificar el brillo de interés que se ha prendido en las pupilas de la sirena. Puede que se sienta un poco intimidado, pero está claro que desea experimentar los placeres de los juguetes para adultos en sus propias carnes-. Estás en manos de un experto -añade al final, adoptando un tono divertido antes de inclinarse para posar un dulce piquito sobre los labios de su sirenita. Viktor jamás haría nada para aprovecharse de Yuuri, y tampoco para hacerle daño; ¡al contrario, su única voluntad es la de conseguir que se derrita entre sus brazos! Por eso, y decidido a animarlo a continuar, decide desplazar el vibrador, moviéndolo desde la raja de su vagina hasta la vaina donde oculta la polla. El biólogo tiene muchísimas ganas de volver a ver ese miembro tan grande y elegante que se gasta su amigo, así que presiona el glande de látex un poquito más y ladea la cabeza para comenzar a besarle el cuello, justo sobre las branquias. Lo cierto es que ha comenzado a trazar un plan: usará el lubricante y el plug consigo mismo, y se lo dejará metido durante un rato para que su entrada se acostumbre a estar estirada. Mientras tanto tendrá todo el tiempo del mundo para conseguir que Yuuri disfrute como nunca. Ah, ¿qué hermosas canciones le dedicará esta vez?-.

-No se trata de un problema de inseguridad el que arrolla a Yuuri de repente, sino simples y llanos nervios. Estaba convencido de que se centrarían en el placer de Viktor, que se volcarían en volver realidad sus más viciosos deseos, así que la inesperada propuesta que de pronto ha colocado el biólogo sobre la mesa le ha tomado completamente desprevenido. Además, por si Viktor lo ha olvidado, todo lo que Yuuri ha utilizado hasta el momento para masturbarse han sido sus propios dedos, cuyo grosor en conjunto apenas alcanza el diámetro del pene violeta con el que le está frotando la entrada del coño. ¡Es comprensible que se haya inquietado! Por fortuna, su querido amigo resulta ser también una persona paciente a la par que convincente, así que la sirena consigue relajarse en cuestión de un puñado de segundos, después de advertir el glande de silicona acariciarle el bulto donde resguarda la polla. _Ah, qué sensación más extraña_ , piensa junto a una risa, invadido por un agradable cosquilleo que viaja desde la punta de sus aletas para arremolinarse en su vientre. Yuuri nunca pensó que terminaría... _así_. Acostado en la cama del humano que ha conquistado su corazón, entregándose a él sin miedo, sin dudas ni vacilación, con plena certidumbre de que, pase lo que pase, Viktor se esforzará por hacerle disfrutar.- Has hecho trampa -le ronronea, alzando la cabeza para devolverle el pico, convirtiendo el gesto en un beso más lento y prolongado.- Habíamos-- _oh--_ -Yuuri maldice las furiosas palpitaciones que aceleran su corazón y frunce el ceño, pues el humano, con sus eróticos besuqueos, se lo está poniendo difícil para expresarse.- Habíamos quedado en que yo te follaría -jadea, dejando escapar una delicada risita. Viktor le hace cosquillas. Le hace cosquillas en sentidos que trascienden las meras sensaciones físicas. Yuuri, entonces, eleva los brazos y rodea los hombros desnudos del humano con cuidado de no rozarle la piel con la punta de las garras, estrechándolo en un amoroso abrazo antes de enredar la cola en torno a una de sus piernas.- Sigue así, haz eso... -le pide, aportando un melodioso tono a sus palabras. Desea tenerlo muy cerca, más todavía, mientras mece la pelvis y busca el vibrador con la punta de su creciente erección. Apenas asoma aún, no es más que un bulto azulado cubierto en escamas relucientes, no obstante es delicada y la sirena suspira cuando la presiona contra el hueso de la cadera ajena. Y, de repente, bajo los efectos del deseo, Yuuri comprende las intenciones de Viktor, percatándose entonces de que tal vez pretenda utilizar el exceso de sus propios fluidos para facilitar la penetración en su trasero. Ah, ¿no sería fantástico?-

-Viktor sonríe al verse atrapado por los brazos y la cola de Yuuri; adora tenerlo así de cerca, de verdad que sí, pero necesita tener movilidad para ser capaz de continuar con sus mimos. Manejar un vibrador, en contra de lo que pueda parecer, no resulta sencillo, y además le apetece ser testigo del modo en que la polla de la sirena va emergiendo poco a poco, despertando en él la misma fascinación que siempre-. Espera, Yuuri... -murmura pues, utilizando la mano libre para tomar a la sirena por la cintura y empujarla delicadamente hacia el colchón, indicándole así que se quede tumbada. No es que quiera que permanezca pasiva ni mucho menos, ¡pero no podrá mostrarle la magia de los juguetes eróticos si lo mantiene estrechado contra su cuerpo!-. Necesito un poco de espacio. Quiero ver lo precioso que eres -le dice, esperando que pueda comprenderlo y no se enfurruñe. En cualquier caso, y con el fin de compensarlo, Viktor le regala un nuevo collar de besos y vuelve a presionar el vibrador contra su miembro. En cuanto tenga a la vista las sensibles estrías de la polla de la sirena, las atacará sin una pizca de piedad. Hasta entonces tiene otras formas de jugar con su adorable compañero, cuyo rubor se le antoja insuficiente. Quiere verlo brillar por todas partes, así que aproxima los labios a uno de sus exóticos oídos y le da un lametón antes de hablarle-: Dejaré que me folles después de ver cómo te retuerces de placer debajo de mí. ¿Qué te parece? -le propone, aunque el tono que emplea deja poco margen para el reproche. Yuuri y él tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, así que no había motivos por los que tuvieran que ir directos al grano. Viktor se está muriendo de ganas por sentir la polla ajena dentro de él, eso no puede negarlo, pero sí que puede hacer muchas cosas antes de eso, como por ejemplo empujar su vibrador entre las húmedas paredes de la vagina de la sirena y conseguir que se corra como nunca-.

-Yuuri, blandito como el mazapán, se deja empujar contra el colchón antes de aflojar el tenso abrazo que mantenía en torno a la pierna de Viktor con la cola, obedeciendo a su petición sin rechistar. Viktor, con sus seductoras sugerencias y con su voz de caramelo, con sus elogios constantes únicos y sinceros le tiene completamente hechizado. Confía en él, lo haría hasta con los ojos vendados. Por eso, cuando los ardientes labios del biólogo le rozan la delicada membrana de la oreja, a la sirena le falta tiempo para echarse a temblar; por un fugaz instante, recreándose en la vibración que el juguete le regala en la punta de su erección, incluso llega a lamentar que Viktor se haya decidido por follarle con un falo de silicona, frío y artificial, en lugar de sacarse su gorda polla y metérsela hasta saciar su hambre. El pensamiento llega a arrancarle un puchero, incluso, pero es breve, ya que la promesa que el humano pronuncia a continuación hace las delicias de Yuuri y le devuelve la sonrisa al rostro.- Trato hecho -le responde, encantado con el intercambio que su querido amigo le acaba de proponer. Después ladea el rostro en busca del cuello ajeno con anhelos por cubrírselo de besos, y todo marcha según lo previsto hasta que las incesantes vibraciones del dildo le rozan los surcos de la polla. El gemido que abandona sus labios en ese momento poco tiene que envidiar a las más ruidosas canciones que la sirena deja escapar en circunstancias de conmoción.- ¡Oh! ¡Viktor, qué...! -Yuuri _brinca_ sobre el colchón batiendo la cola de la impresión, comenzando a reír antes de echar un vistazo al punto donde su polla se cruza con el vibrador en marcha.- ¡Hace muchas cosquillas...! -exclama divertido, cubriéndose una mejilla con la mano. El pecho le brilla, incandescente como la brasa, tras la sorpresa que la caricia le ha regalado, pero no son las escamas de los pectorales las únicas que han reaccionado al estímulo, pues la piel de la zona más baja de su vientre ha comenzado a calentarse también. ¿De verdad Viktor pretende meterle aquel cachivache en la vagina y asumir que no se correrá en cuatro segundos? ¡Desde luego le sobra fe en su aguante!-

-Si Viktor no ha planteado la idea de utilizar su propia polla para brindarle placer a Yuuri es porque está convencido de que recibirá una negativa como respuesta. Es decir, si la sirena estuviera interesada en eso ya se lo habría dicho, ¿verdad? Hasta ahora no había mostrado ningún reparo a la hora de expresar sus deseos, al fin y al cabo... y lo cierto es que para el biólogo tiene sentido que quiera entregarle ese privilegio a alguien de su misma especie-. Oh, Yuuri... -Viktor niega con la cabeza y ríe por lo bajo. Cosquillas no es exactamente lo que quiere hacerle a su amigo, pero supone que éste no ha encontrado un mejor modo de definir la sensación que le provocan las vibraciones del juguete. Por lo menos espera que sea la clase de cosquilleo que excita, y no de la que hace que desees escapar en dirección opuesta. Con todo, Viktor puede darse por satisfecho, porque ha conseguido que el brillo de las escamas de Yuuri se extienda por todo su pecho. Ah, es tan bonito que no puede sino inclinarse para dejar un par de besos sobre las clavículas ajenas, celebrando así su triunfo-. ¿Prefieres que vuelva a ponerlo aquí? -pregunta, bajando el extremo del vibrador hasta que vuelve a rozar los labios de la vagina de la sirena. Como sus genitales son distintos a los de Yuuri tan solo puede hacerse una idea del tipo de sensibilidad que tiene en esa zona tan íntima. Hasta ahora no se le había ocurrido pensar en ello, pero existía la posibilidad de que los movimientos de su vibrador fueran demasiado intensos, y que supusieran un incordio más que un aliciente-. ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta? -inquiere por lo tanto, ladeando el rostro mientras observa atentamente a Yuuri. En caso de que éste lo prefiera, no tendrá problema a la hora de cambiar el juguete por las manos para masturbarlo de forma más tradicional. ¡O siempre podía volver a emplear la boca!-.

-Yuuri, jadeante y feliz, no puede sino acunar la cabeza de Viktor con las manos cuando éste se inclina a cubrirle las escamas de las clavículas con una docena de besos. Nada en el mundo podría haberlo preparado para el ridículo placer que esas intensas vibraciones que agitan el consolador le acaban de proporcionar en la polla, ¡nunca había experimentado nada parecido! Una vez, hace apenas un par de años, tuvo la mala fortuna de toparse con una morena cuya descarga eléctrica le propinó un duradero hormigueo a través de toda la longitud del brazo; el recuerdo de la sensación es lo más similar que ha soportado nunca al placer que le recorre la erección en ese momento. Con todo, la sirena asiente tras la sugerencia que escucha de labios de Viktor, asintiendo con la cabeza para que haga descender el vibrador hacia los inflamados labios de su vagina.- Sí, sí, Viktor... -le responde con un dulce ronroneo, deslizando los dedos sobre la espalda del humano con gesto cariñoso, pero también acaparador. Adora su cercanía y su calor, por eso Yuuri es incapaz de reprimir el deseo por mostrarle cuán cerca desea tenerlo.- Es muy agradable. -le promete instantes después, haciendo arrastrar la mano libre a su propia erección con el fin de cerrar los dedos en torno al glande, repartiendo la abundancia de flujo que ha comenzado a brotar desde la punta. El dildo aún le inspira gran curiosidad, pues apenas ha contado con tiempo para examinarlo a conciencia, así que la sirena se deja empujar por su hambre de conocimiento y baja la mirada para encontrarse con el simpático falo de silicona violeta acariciándole los genitales. Es una imagen extraña que termina por ruborizarle hasta las cejas, en especial tras fijarse en el viscoso hilo de lubricante que une su vagina con el consolador. ¿Cómo es posible? Viktor apenas le ha sobeteado la polla y ya está _chorreando_ cual virginal y hormonada sirena adolescente, ¡es increíble!- Hazme sentir mejor -pide Yuuri con un ronco ronroneo, empujando al biólogo por la nuca para unir sus bocas en un fogoso beso que, torpemente, intenta coordinar con sus propios dedos guiando la cabeza del dildo hacia el interior de su necesitado agujerito.-


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya está aquí la ración de porno semanal.

-Viktor se relame mientras conduce su mirada en la misma dirección que Yuuri, justo hacia ese punto en el que lo acaricia con el extremo del vibrador. La vagina de la sirena, que se ha vuelto completamente visible, parece estar hinchándose y abriéndose por momentos, igual que una jugosa flor que despliega sus pétalos con la luz de la mañana. El biólogo se sorprende un poco al descubrir lo húmedo que está Yuuri, pues no había esperado que se empapara tan pronto. Ah, ¿tantas ganas tiene de ser penetrado? Pues el biólogo lo siente mucho, pero antes de meterle el vibrador necesitará comprobar que está lo suficientemente abierto como para acoger el diámetro del látex sin hacerse daño. Así, y mientras corresponde al apasionado beso que le regala la sirena, Viktor se dedica a enfrentarse a las ansias de la criatura para apartar el vibrador a un lado. No se molesta en apagarlo, así que el cacharro continúa emitiendo su obsceno y eléctrico ronroneo mientras el biólogo se encarga de tantear la vagina ajena con los dedos antes de hundir un par de ellos al mismo tiempo. Como era de esperar, el interior de Yuuri lo acoge con un calor que viaja directamente hasta su polla, que se muestra de lo más tiesa bajo la fina tela del chándal. Ahora mismo le encantaría bajarse los pantalones hasta las rodillas y conducir su propio miembro hacia la encharcada entrada de su compañero, pero tiene que apartar esa fantasía y concentrarse en acariciar a Yuuri con el fin de prepararlo para lo que está por venir-. Qué mojada estás hoy, sirenita -le susurra, acariciándole la boca con los labios-. Escucha cómo suenas -añade, justo antes de comenzar a agitar los dedos para provocar un sonoro chapoteo que se expande por toda la habitación. A Viktor le pone tan caliente que al final no puede sino incorporarse y utilizar los pulgares para separar los labios mayores del coño de Yuuri. El interior de la sirena tiene un azul precioso, claro y encantador-. Creo que ya estás listo para esto -anuncia, recuperando el vibrador. Antes de aproximarlo a la entrada de la criatura, sin embargo, se lo acerca a los labios y le da un beso en la punta, dejando claro que, aunque vaya a ser el juguete el que vaya a hundirse en su cuerpo, irá ungido en su afecto-.

-Yuuri gruñe como un frustrado animal en celo cuando Viktor se _atreve_ a apartar el dildo de su agujero para arrojarlo sobre la cama. Llega a asomar los colmillos, incluso, en una severa advertencia, pues está tardando en hundirle ese falo de plástico hasta lo más profundo del coño antes de ganarse un coletazo en las nalgas.- _Viktor..._ -jadea, a punto de rogar por el regreso de las vibraciones cuando comprende sus intenciones, dejando escapar un profundo y gutural gemido, con los párpados cerrados, tras sentir los dedos del biólogo abrirse paso en su interior. Nota los dígitos acariciar sus delicadas paredes, encharcadas en lubricación, estimulándole sin descanso y con mucho cariño, tan dulce que Yuuri juraría que Viktor le masturba con _amor_ , si no fuese porque sabe que el humano solamente profesa amistad hacia él. _Me está mirando_ , piensa avergonzada la sirena al percatarse de la atención que vuelca su amigo en atender a los viscosos ruidos que producen las constantes penetraciones. Era un pervertido de cuidado aquel biólogo de cándidos ojitos y camisas de estampados. ¿Quién lo hubiera predicho? ¿Quién hubiera advertido que Viktor, el mismo humano apasionado por los erizos y las estrellas de mar, fuese a relamerse tras abrirle el coño con los dedos? Ah, la situación sobrepasa a Yuuri por un instante durante el que cree marearse, pero enseguida se recompone, a tiempo para ser testigo del besito que posa Viktor sobre el glande artificial antes de alinearlo con su agujero y comenzar a metérselo. La sensación es, para sorpresa de la sirena, un poco anticlimática; había estado anticipando dolor, molestia e incluso escozor, pero el vibrador desaparece tan despacio dentro de él, estimulándole de manera constante a la vez que estira su hambriento agujero, que no puede sino parpadear con asombro ante la simpleza del acto.- Qué grande-- -murmura, interrumpiendo su propia opinión con un ronco canturreo. Las vibraciones ya no le producen un mero cosquilleo, sino que se ceban con ese punto en concreto dentro de él hasta que cree estar a punto de gritar.- Muévelo, Viktor, más-- más dentro, _más..._ -exige, frunciendo el ceño mientras se retuerce sobre el colchón, pues no tiene claro si prefiere huir del inclemente consolador o mecer la pelvis en su búsqueda para hincárselo hasta la base.-

-Viktor, que decide sentarse a horcajadas sobre la cola de la sirena, usa su mano libre para acariciar el vientre ajeno mientras se encarga de introducir el vibrador poco a poco y con mucho cuidado. Sabe que la lentitud puede ser un poco frustrante para Yuuri, pero no le importaría que éste volviera a sacarle los colmillos, ya que le ha parecido un gesto de lo más cuco. ¿A caso lo iba a morder o algo así? Viktor sonríe con ternura al pensar en ello, pero no tarda en volver a concentrarse en lo que ocurre bajo sus manos. El coño de Yuuri parece estar devorando su vibrador púrpura de forma literal, ya que se aprieta en torno a él con un apetito que le resulta muy familiar. Cielos, ¿cómo se sentiría eso de tener una vagina? ¿Sería parecido al sexo anal, proporcionaría la misma sensación de plenitud?-. _Shhhh..._ -chista dulcemente. Viktor, que no está dispuesto a cumplir ningún tipo de exigencia por el momento, acaricia las mejillas de Yuuri con el dorso de los dedos y le dedica una mirada cargada de deseo. Era su primera vez utilizando un consolador, así que tendría que estar mostrando un poquito más de paciencia. Si no está dispuesto a esperar, el biólogo se encargará de indicarle el ritmo correcto, por muchos pucheros que se gane a cambio-. No seas tan exigente -le pide a la sirena, de cuyo coño comienza a retirar el vibrante falo de silicona. El juguete, al abandonar su interior, arrastra una generosa cantidad de lubricante que chorrea hasta alcanzar las sábanas, y Viktor se estremece al ser testigo de tan obsceno espectáculo-. Allá va otra vez -canturrea, divertido y malicioso, mientras vuelve a empujar el vibrador hacia las entrañas de Yuuri, siendo un poco más rápido y brusco esta vez. El biólogo sujeta el juguete justo por la base y continúa empujando hasta el final, asegurándose de que la sirena toma hasta el último centímetro-. Mira, ya lo tienes todo dentro -anuncia, relamiéndose una vez más-. No es un vibrador precisamente pequeño, pero parece que tienes un agujero muy hambriento -añade, y usa la mano libre para pellizcar suavemente uno de los gruesos labios vaginales de la sirena. Juraría que están palpitando en torno al juguete, y eso le produce muchísima envidia-. ¿Qué sientes, Yuuri?

-Yuuri apenas puede creerse que Viktor le haya chistado por pedirle que le folle más rápido. Apuesta a que no se lo tomaría con la misma calma si fuese su polla la que le estuviera machacando la vagina, y es una paciencia que la sirena está dispuesta a poner a prueba cuando tenga el culo abierto de su amigo al alcance de su erección.- Me estás torturando. -protesta, agitando las aletas. Viktor carece de toda piedad conocida mientras le saca el dildo, enviando a través de su cuerpo un cálido estremecimiento una vez la punta del juguete le roza el exterior de los labios. Está muy sensible y la ausencia de una dura y gruesa polla en torno a la que apretarse resulta dolorosa, pero es una sirena resistente, decidida a demostrar su fortaleza frente al humano a quien desea impresionar. Así, junto a un gemido lánguido y musical, Yuuri deja escapar las primeras notas de una temblorosa melodía, arqueando la espalda mientras se sujeta a la almohada, invadido por un nuevo hormigeo de puro deleite cuando el humano, pese a la malicia que brota de su comentario, cede ante sus súplicas y le hunde la polla artificial hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas, donde la vibración hace las delicias de la sirena al alcanzarle el punto más sensible de su vagina.- Me siento lleno -reconoce.- Y, _ah_ , estoy ardiendo por todas partes -ríe, sin añadir que hay cierta picazón de _insatisfacción_ mordisqueándole desde dentro, porque el vibrador se siente frío, extraño e impersonal, porque no es Viktor quien se ha unido a él en tan íntimo momento, ni tan siquiera son sus dedos.- Bésame -le pide, a cambio. Su anhelo se puede saciar, tiene solución inmediata y solo el humano se la puede brindar, inclinándose a unir sus bocas mientras le folla con el dildo hasta regalarle el primer orgasmo.- Bésame, Viktor, ven aquí. -Yuuri lo siente mucho, pero no silenciará sus exigencias mientras la necesidad le arañe el corazón. No le negaría un beso, ¿cierto? Por eso estira los brazos y rodea los hombros del biólogo con ellos, empujándolo a cernirse sobre sus labios. Concederá a Viktor el pleno control sobre el ritmo pero, por favor, que no se aparte de él ni un centímetro.-

-Viktor enarca una de sus pálidas cejas y observa a Yuuri. Su pobre sirenita, ¿de verdad pensaba que lo estaba torturando? Si decía eso era porque no tenía ni idea de lo que el biólogo podía llegar a hacerle, desde luego. Que no tuviera la intención de infringirle ningún daño no quería decir que no estuviera dispuesto a hacerle llorar de placer... aunque eso no sería hoy. Yuuri estaba teniendo sus primer contacto con los juguetes sexuales, y tampoco quería presionarlo en exceso. Viktor quería que su compañero se llevara un buen recuerdo, así que no duda a la hora de inclinarse para devorarle los labios mientras inicia un rítmico vaivén con el vibrador-. Qué sirenita más cariñosa... -ronronea el biólogo entre beso y beso, esbozando una sonrisa de complacencia. Viktor había tenido amantes que, con el fin de marcar la barrera que separaba el sexo de una noche del auténtico romanticismo, se habían negado a compartir besos en la boca, pero Yuuri no parecía tener ese tipo de problema. De hecho, el biólogo estaba seguro de que él y la sirena parecían una pareja de verdad, porque no dejaban de pasar el rato juntos, de abrazarse, de tener sexo y de besarse todo el tiempo. Viktor nunca había hecho esa clase de cosas con un amigo... ¡aunque eso tampoco quiere decir que Yuuri sea algo más que un amigo, por supuesto!-. A veces me dan ganas de comerte -confiesa con una risita, justo antes de comenzar a sembrar de besos las mejillas de su compañero. Cuando se siente satisfecho, Viktor regresa hasta su boca y vuelve a devorársela de forma apasionada. Parece que va siendo hora de empujar a Yuuri hacia el orgasmo, así que el biólogo aumenta un poco más la intensidad de las vibraciones y acelera el movimiento de su muñeca con el fin de ensartar el juguete en el húmedo coño ajeno una y otra y otra vez. El chapoteo se ha vuelto tan fuerte que parece ser lo único que se escucha en la habitación (a parte de los gemidos y las canciones de Yuuri, claro), y Viktor no necesita mirar para saber que incluso le ha mojado los pantalones-.

-Yuuri cierra los ojos con la visión nublada de puro placer. El afecto que Viktor derrama sobre él, la intensidad de las vibraciones, el rítmico vaivén de esa magnífica erección de plástico violeta y los besos que su querido biólogo le entrega se encargan de pulverizar la poca cordura que pudiese quedar intacta en su interior. Cuando lo abraza, cuando envuelve sus hombros y lo estrecha contra su pecho, cuando sus corazones se unen para coordinar los latidos, la sirena olvida todas las grandes diferencias que separan sus culturas, separando los párpados para contemplar la mirada de su igual, de la criatura terrestre de quien ha caído perdidamente enamorada.- No si te como yo antes a ti... -le responde, escondiendo la cabeza en la delicada curva que une el cuello con el hombro de Viktor para mordisquear despacio su piel, trazando un lánguido recorrido con la punta de los colmillos que solo interrume cuando la punta del consolador le alcanza el punto G.- ¡Ah! -Yuuri se retuerce y se deja caer sobre la almohada, jadeando, echándose a cantar cual descosido a medida que su polla, erecta y dura como una piedra, chorrea sobre su propio vientre, palpitante y caliente.- Viktor-- Viktor, _Viktor_ , no pares, mi Viktor, por favor... -le _ruega_ entre temblores, aferrándose con las garras al cabecero; éstas se clavan en la madera y dejan a su paso un profundo tajo, el cual podría haber tenido lugar en la blandita carne de la espalda ajena si Yuuri no hubiera previsto las consecuencias de sostenerse en el humano. El primer orgasmo que arrolla a la sirena no es el último, pero sí el más intenso. Sus paredes se aprietan en torno al dildo, lo atrapan, exprimen el falo en un inútil intento por exprimir una corrida que nunca le llena mientras las escamas de sus mullidos labios azulados relucen sin parar.- Más. M-Más... -susurra, lento, gutural y atontado, pero no se trata de una demanda cualquiera. La melodía que brota desde la garganta de Yuuri, débil, cristalina, rítmica como sus agitadas respiraciones, es una súplica instintiva a que su dulce amante le llene, que sacie una frustrada necesidad reproductiva que Yuuri lleva enquistada en el vientre desde su madurez sexual.-

-Viktor se permite el lujo de cerrar los ojos tan solo un instante, mientras los labios de la sirena le acarician el cuello. Ah, resulta tan excitante sentir la punta de sus afilados colmillos sobre la piel... bastaría un poco de presión para que éstos la atravesaran y le dejaran una marca imborrable. Sería un buen recuerdo con el que quedarse cuando Yuuri se marchara con su clan, pero el biólogo no se atreve a manifestar esa idea, al menos no todavía. Los gemidos de la sirena, en cualquier caso, le impiden reflexionar demasiado sobre ello, ya que le atraviesan el cráneo y se introducen en su cuerpo para fundirlo como si fuera mantequilla. Las canciones de Yuuri son tan hermosas, tan especiales, que Viktor está seguro de que no podría grabarlas ni aunque quisiera, pues no debe existir un aparato humano capaz de registrar semejantes melodías. Más que cantos, el biólogo siente que son _palabras_ , poesías destinadas a clavarse en su corazón para siempre-. Eso es, Yuuri, así, muy bien... -murmura en atropellados y roncos susurros, animando a su preciosa sirena a continuar corriéndose sin parar. Su expresión es tan bonita que Viktor está a punto de quedarse embobado mientras lo contempla; si no lo hace es porque quiere asegurarse de cumplir las nuevas exigencias de su amante, que al parecer no ha quedado satisfecho después del primer orgasmo. ¿Pero cómo podría darle más? Ya le ha metido el vibrador hasta el fondo, ha usado toda la agilidad de su muñeca para follárselo de la forma más dulce e intensa-. E-está bien, te daré más -promete de todos modos, poco dispuesto a abandonar los deseos de su compañero. De pronto, a Viktor se le ocurre utilizar el dedo índice para tantear la base del vibrador, y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que, de hecho, aún hay una última velocidad que puede utilizar con su sirena. El biólogo no duda en accionarla, aprovechando entonces para inclinar el juguete hacia arriba, justo como le había enseñado Yuuri el primer día que le metió los dedos con el fin de masturbarlo. La sirena le había explicado que no tenía nada parecido al clítoris, pero a juzgar por su comportamiento debía tener una zona especial en el interior de la vagina, un punto que conseguía darle todo ese placer que merecía, y Viktor piensa apretarlo hasta que Yuuri se ponga a salpicar como una fuente-.

-Yuuri, cuya melodía se torna un alarido desesperado cuando la mano de Viktor acciona la última de las velocidades, llega a la inmediata conclusión de que no había conocido el placer hasta el momento en el que su amante decidió emplear el vibrador con él. Un segundo orgasmo galopa veloz a través de la sirena en cuestión de pocos segundos, arrancándole un sollozo sin lágrimas mientras se corre, mientras retuerce la cola y empapa el consolador, la mano de Viktor, sus propias escamas y las sábanas que se arrugan bajo su aleta. Es _bochornoso_ , pero no encuentra tiempo para recrearse en su propia vergüenza cuando el humano le estimula desde dentro sin descanso, atendiendo a sus deseos cual fiel servidor antes de que la sirena, abrumada por la intensidad con la que el dildo se agita dentro de su delicada vagina, comience a arrepentirse por haber exigido algo descubre ser incapaz de soportar.- Viktor… -gime, apoyándose sobre el hombro del humano. Todos sus sentidos, pese a haberse aturdido tras derramarse por segunda vez en torno al consolador, permanecen fijados en el biólogo, en su deslumbrante y negra mirada, en sus labios sonrosados y mejillas ruborizadas. La atención de Yuuri, además, se desvía también hacia la erección que luce su amigo bajo los pantalones, haciéndole la boca agua antes de empujarle a desear la polla de Viktor hincándose en sus entrañas. Quiere pedirle que apague el condenado cacharro, que reduzca la velocidad a la que le vibra entre las encharcadas paredes del coño, resquebrajando el tejido de su cordura antes de apresurarse a agarrarle de la muñeca y forzarle a cesar las penetraciones.- Usa los dedos... -murmura, ya que es todo lo que atina a pedirle en su propia lengua, como si la diferencia de tamaño fuese a proporcionarle una pequeña tregua. Su cuerpo, en cambio, discrepa; aún necesita que algo le llene, sin embargo hay algo en la artificialidad del juguete que no termina de saciarle, motivo por el que ruega por los dedos de su dedicado amigo, cálidos, dulces y auténticos.-

-Viktor jamás habría calificado como bochornoso el hecho de que Yuuri se derrame sin parar bajo sus atenciones. El biólogo, de hecho, se siente orgulloso en un sentido de lo más excitante; quiere que la sirenita disfrute con él, que vibre, que cante sin parar y que sea capaz de recordarlo aún cuando estén a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Quiere que piense en él cada vez que use los dedos para proporcionarse placer, que lo extrañe tanto como lo hará él y que lo busque la próxima vez que alcance aguas japonesas. Cielos, lo que le ocurre es que quiere convertirse en alguien especial para una criatura que, ya de por sí, es excepcional, y no le importa pecar de ambicioso. _Eso es, tesoro, gime mi nombre sin parar_ , piensa, y jadea al ser testigo de la obscena belleza que exhibe su compañero. La realidad había terminado por superar sus expectativas, ya que jamás habría imaginado que la sirena pudiera llegar a ponerse así con su vibrador. Por lo menos, se consuela, es él quien lo está manejando. Nadie más podrá presumir de haber empleado un dildo para conseguir que Yuuri se corra sin parar-. ¿Los dedos...? -repite, extrañado y algo confuso, cuando la sirena suplica por un cambio. No sabe qué es lo que la impulsa a desear unos dedos que, evidentemente, ni vibran ni son tan gruesos como el falo de silicona, pero tampoco piensa cuestionarla. El biólogo, sin rechistar, extrae el vibrador del empapado coño de Yuuri, aprovechando para contemplar las continuas contracciones de sus labios, y lo reemplaza con dos de sus dedos-. U-uh... -jadea, pues no tarda en percatarse de que la vagina de la sirena no se siente tan apretada como al principio. _Es porque la has dejado abierta y empapada. Está preparada para recibir una polla, una que sea de verdad_ , considera, antes de obligarse a cerrar los ojos para olvidar esa posibilidad. En cualquier caso, Viktor decide añadir un tercer dedo a su masaje, ya que Yuuri no da muestras de sentirse incómodo con el grosor de la intrusión. Al mismo tiempo, el biólogo se recuesta sobre el colchón y utiliza la mano libre para abrazar la estrecha cintura de la sirena, estrechándola contra su propio cuerpo-.

-Viktor aún no se ha percatado, pero, para Yuuri, ya se ha convertido en una criatura de crucial importancia. El corazón de la sirena ha quedado marcado para siempre por su afecto, uno como jamás había recibido en el pasado y que nunca podrá encontrar bajo la superficie del mar. Quiere estar con él, con su intrépido y dulce humano, para siempre. Así que no debería dedicarle tan simpática expresión de desconcierto cuando le pide que sustituya el vibrador por sus sencillos dedos humanos. Oh, ¡podría cubrírsela a besos durante el resto del día! Hasta no hace más de un instante su amigo le estaba observando como si Yuuri fuese el más exquisito de los tentempiés y no pudiese aguardar a devorarlo, pero ha vuelto a dedicarle esa familiar carita de fascinación con la que a menudo le suele observar cuando piensa que la sirena no se fija. Aún con el bulto de la erección marcándose en sus pantalones, Yuuri piensa que Viktor es el ser más adorable que podría haberse encontrado en tierra firme. A su cuerpo no le gusta nada quedarse vacío, protestando mediante ardientes palpitaciones que le recorren el laxo agujerito de su vagina en una llamada a ser llenado otra vez, y pese encontrarse lo suficiente dilatado como para acoger una polla de las mismas dimensiones que un antebrazo, sabe que solo Viktor, con sus dedos, podrá saciarlo.- Así, juntos, tú y yo, es _perfecto_... -suspira, cerrando los ojos deleitándose en las sensaciones que le ofrece la delicada penetración. Por alguna razón, tal vez relacionada con el hecho de encontrarse sobre la mullida y amplia cama matrimonial del biólogo, el momento se le antoja mucho más íntimo que los revolcones previos; más, se atrevería a decir, que el apasoonado momento que compartieron en la cueva.- Eres perfecto, mi Viktor... -le susurra, todo amor y dulzura, ya que las circunstancias invitan a murmurar palabras de afecto nacidas del rincón más honesto de su corazón. Esos tres dedos que le estiran y le masajean el coño dejan a la sirena temblando desde la punta de las aletas, dejando escapar mil gorgoritos nacidos de la felicidad, de la dicha que le invade el pecho, contra los aterciopelados labios del humano. Yuuri se esfuerza por dedicarle una canción, pero ha perdido el ritmo y suena torpe frente a la proximidad del orgasmo, así que decide limitarse a pronunciar palabras bonitas en un idioma que Viktor pueda comprender.- Quiero correrme contigo, solo contigo... -le suplica, presionando la polla contra su vientre antes de esbozar una amplia sonrisa, pues la satisfacción que le invade es mayor de la que cualquier consolador le podría haber regalado.-

-Viktor no podría estar más de acuerdo con Yuuri: cuando están juntos, todo se vuelve absolutamente perfecto. Es como si el mundo en sí mismo dejara de existir y todo comenzara a concentrarse en ellos dos. El biólogo se olvida de su mediocre trabajo en el acuario, de lo lejos que viven sus seres queridos e incluso de que la sirena tendrá que marcharse más pronto que tarde. A veces se pregunta si esa abstracción forma parte de alguna especie de poder propio de Yuuri o si es cosa suya. ¿Se sentirá así todo el mundo cuando se enamora? Porque sí, si hay alguna deducción a la que Viktor puede llegar mientras está hundiendo los dedos hasta el nudillo en el húmedo y suave coño de la sirena es que está innegablemente _enamorado_ de ella. No había esperado que pasara algo así, pero la admiración y la curiosidad que sentía hacia la criatura había evolucionado para transformarse en algo mucho más intenso y romántico. Enamorarse de alguien que pertenece a otro mundo suena a locura, y Viktor lo sabe, pero no puede hacer nada por dominar las acciones del corazón, del mismo modo que no puede hacer nada por jadear cual pececillo fuera del agua después de escuchar las palabras que le dedica Yuuri. ¿De verdad pensaba que era perfecto? ¿Aunque no tuviera aletas, aunque no pudiera respirar bajo el agua ni supiera comunicarse mediante hermosas canciones? Él solo es un humano, uno que jamás se había atrevido a soñar con la belleza que posee su compañero, así que lo estrecha con un poco más de fuerza mientras se esfuerza por palpar ese punto más rugoso de su interior-. S-si dices esas cosas... -murmura, ronco y agitado, mientras lo mira a los ojos. "Si dices esas cosas no podré dejarte marchar", quiere decirle, pero decide ser precavido e intercambiar tan posesivas palabras por un beso húmedo y profundo. No podía mentir: le encantaría ser capaz de retener a Yuuri, pero sabe que, llegado el momento, no podrá hacer nada por impedir que se marche. Lo quiere demasiado como para apartarlo de su entorno natural o evitar que se reúna con su familia. Su corazón roto era un pago justo por la libertad de la sirena, y no hay nada que pueda hacer que cambie de idea-. Córrete otra vez, _mi Yuuri_ \- dice al final, estrechando la cintura de la sirena con tanta fuerza que llega a hundirle sus cortas y blandas uñas humanas en la piel-. Córrete entre mis brazos, córrete para mí.

-Si Viktor no es más que un simple humano, entonces Yuuri no es más que una sencilla y llana sirena. Una simple sirena de aguas saladas, con sus aletas, sus branquias y su capacidad para comunicarse mediante canciones; en comparación con los ingeniosos humanos y su habilidad para dominar tanto la electricidad como el fuego, Yuuri se siente una criatura mediocre, así que no le sorprendería descubrir que Viktor prefiriese escoger un compañero como él, otro terrestre que hable su lengua y habite en su misma cultura. Aunque no son preocupaciones sobre las que reflexionar, precisamente, mientras tenga los insistentes dedos del biólogo metidos en la vagina hasta el nudillo.- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué harás...? -le pregunta, exigiendo la respuesta, pues se hace una idea acerca de la clase de verdad que Viktor deja implícita, pero la quiere escuchar. ¿Conquistará su corazón? ¿Terminará por enamorarle, por engatusarle, como las perversas sirenas de los cuentos embaucan a los pobres marineros? Al final, entre melodiosos lloriqueos Yuuri debe conformarse con el dulce posesivo que le dedica su amante, apelativo que le atraviesa el corazón y termina de empujarlo hacia su tercer orgasmo. Las caderas de Yuuri se mecen solas, erráticas, siguiendo el apasionado ritmo que marcan los dedos de Viktor, antes de estallar y apretarse en torno a sus dígitos como si no los quisiera dejar escapar. _¡Viktor!_ , exclama, empleando su melodiosa lengua nativa al derramarse sobre los dedos de su amado, perdiendo toda noción de espacio y tiempo por un glorioso instante durante el que su mundo se ve reducido a Viktor, solo Viktor y nada más. _¿Esto es perder la virginidad?_ , se pregunta desde su nube de color rosa, pues no lo tiene del todo claro. El momento ha sido sincero, apasionado y, en fin, el biólogo le ha metido un vibrador de considerables dimensiones dentro de la vagina, sin embargo no está seguro del concepto que el ser humano entiende por virginidad... de existir, siquiera, Yuuri la habría perdido desde el primer instante en el que Viktor le tocó la polla con la punta del dedo.-

-Viktor siente el tercer orgasmo de Yuuri con tanta claridad que, por un momento, está casi seguro de que es él mismo quien está siendo sacudido por el éxtasis. La sirena no solo se derrama en torno a sus dedos, sino que los aprieta en rítmicas convulsiones cuya función natural debía ser la de acoger una desovación que en este caso no existe. Al biólogo lo excita de todas formas, aunque no tanto como la preciosa y lasciva expresión que cruza el rostro del bonito de su amante. Supone que Yuuri se sentirá un poquito más satisfecho ahora que se ha corrido tres veces, así que Viktor se dispone a concederle una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. Lo primero que hace, pues, es sacar los dedos de su interior, aunque no de forma brusca, sino con lentitud y cariño. La yema de sus dedos permanece conectada a los genitales de la sirena gracias a un par de hilillos de lubricante que terminan por romperse cuando los estira demasiado, hecho que le arranca una sonrisa. Yuuri se había mojado tanto en el último rato que, de no contar con sábanas impermeables, se las habría apañado para empapar el colchón entero. Los propios pantalones del biólogo se muestran oscurecidos y pesados a causa de la humedad de la que se han impregnado; su polla se marca más que nunca contra la tela, pero Viktor puede esperar un poco más antes de prestarle atención. Por ahora quiere cuidar de Yuuri, quien se ha quedado de lo más blandito y dulce después de tanto placer-. ¿Cómo te sientes? -le pregunta en un susurro, besándole la sien derecha-. ¿Necesitas algo, un poco de agua...? -insiste, aunque no hace ningún ademán por apartarse de su lado. Al contrario, de hecho: Viktor atrapa a la sirena entre sus brazos y, tras usar el cabecero de la cama para apoyar la espalda e incorporarse, la mece en un suave y cariñoso arrullo-. Has estado maravilloso, perfecto, lo has hecho muy bien... -lo halaga, repartiendo otro puñado de besos sobre su cabello-.

-Yuuri cierra los ojos y, jadeante, se arrima al pecho de Viktor en busca de su calor. Ah, no puede hacer más que lamentar la pérdida de sus dedos dejando escapar un gemidito quejicoso, frunciendo entonces el ceño delicadamente, un poco avergonzado, al percatarse de lo mojado que se ha puesto. Incluso ha llegado a empapar los pantalones de Viktor, descubrimiento que se le antoja excitante y bochornoso a partes iguales, aunque no separa los labios para pronunciar ningún comentario al respecto. Está muy sensible, nota los labios vaginales delicados e inflamados, por eso, en parte, le resulta un enorme alivio haberse ganado la momentánea ausencia de los encantadores dedos de su amigo estimulándole desde dentro. ¡Habría sido mera cuestión de tiempo que Yuuri hubiese comenzado a retorcerse cual culebrilla sobre la cama, incapaz de soportar las sensaciones! De momento, por suerte, piensa aprovechar al máximo el descanso que Viktor le ofrece, estirándose hasta alcanzar su boca y regalarle un tierno pico de agradecimiento en los labios.- Necesito tocarte. -le susurra en respuesta con idéntica dulzura a la del caramelo, rizando y batiendo la cola con actitud traviesa. Es posible que tres orgasmos hayan saciado los anhelos más carnales de la sirena, pero existe una urgencia completamente egoísta en su interior que nadie, excepto Viktor, sería capaz de hartar. A decir verdad, Yuuri cree comenzar a convertirse en un adicto del tacto del biólogo, razón por la que de pronto se sienta tan poco dispuesto a dejarle descansar.- Ningún vibrador puede compararse a tus dedos -le confiesa, ronco como un animal en celo antes de abalanzar una mano a agarrarle la polla. Ah, ahí está otra vez, ¡la había echado tanto de menos...! La erección que luce Viktor bajo la tela de algodón _arde_ como una brasa dentro de su palma, tan gorda que basta con la imagen del bulto para que a la sirena se le acelere el corazón. _La quiero en mi boca_ , piensa de inmediato, relamiéndose a medida que frota ese grueso glande auténtico, caliente, duro y perfecto. Acaba de conocer el placer que solo un dildo de motor eléctrico le puede ofrecer, pero sabe que no cambiaría la polla de Viktor por nada en el mundo entero.-

-Viktor no puede sino sorprenderse por la resistencia física de la que está haciendo gala su compañero. Se ha corrido tres veces, y según parece aún tiene ganas de continuar experimentando los placeres del sexo. De estar en su piel, el biólogo ya se encontraría resollando sobre el colchón y rogando por un poquito de piedad. Supone que las sirenas y los humanos sí que son distintos en ese aspecto, pero eso no tiene por qué suponer un problema. Él aún no se ha corrido, al fin y al cabo, ¡así que está fresco como una rosa y más que listo para la acción!-. U-uh, Yuuri... -Viktor está a punto de perder el equilibrio cuando la sirena, exigente y avariciosa, se lanza a sobarle la polla por encima del pantalón. El biólogo cierra los ojos y frunce el ceño, encantado por el repentino ramalazo de placer que le trepa por la espalda; se había concentrado tanto en Yuuri que ni siquiera había reparado en lo necesitado que estaba su propio miembro, así que sus caderas se inclinan hacia la mano ajena en un gesto tan suplicante como involuntario-. Los pantalones -gruñe, y baja las manos con el fin de tomar la cinturilla del chándal e iniciar una batalla con ella. Bajarse los pantalones resulta algo difícil cuando tiene las rodillas clavadas en el colchón, así que Viktor no tiene más remedio que rodar sobre su propio cuerpo para tumbarse hacia arriba y poder sacarse la condenada prenda. Cuando por fin logra deshacerse de ella, la arroja a un lado y lanza un suspiro. Su piel se encuentra tan sensible que se eriza al entrar en contacto con el ambiente de la habitación, pero el biólogo no tiene tiempo para distraerse, pues aún tiene que comenzar a prepararse para la penetración de Yuuri. Que haya estado volcando su atención en la chorreante vagina de la sirena durante los últimos minutos no quería decir que hubiera dejado de pensar en su enorme polla azul; no puede esperar a tenerla dentro, abriéndole el trasero y llenándole las entrañas, así que separa las rodillas y conduce los dedos (esos que aún tiene empapados con el lubricante de Yuuri) hasta sus nalgas, decidido a comenzar a dilatarse-. T-tengo que meterme eso -le indica a la sirena, señalando el grueso plug de color negro. A continuación, y mientras comienza a hundirse el dedo índice en el ano, sonríe y observa a Yuuri-. ¿Me lo meterás tú...?

-Yuuri se relame los colmillos cuando Viktor, por fin, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo con la pelvis cubierta por los pantalones, decide terminar de desnudarse. A la ansiosa sirena, cuya mandíbula cae en anhelos por hincarse esa magnífica polla hasta la garganta, incluso se le escapa un fino hilo de saliva desde la comisura de los labios frente a la imagen que ofrece la erección del humano una vez se la ha liberado.- Está muy roja... -musita en alto, incapaz de comprender cómo no le ha suplicado entre dolores que comenzase a masturbarlo. ¿De verdad Viktor ha aguantado todo este rato con la polla erguida y dura entre las piernas, sin pronunciar una sola queja, hasta el punto de exhibirla _casi_ de color morado? Aquello, sin lugar a dudas, era la muestra de devoción más grande que le habían dedicado nunca. Por ese motivo Yuuri debe esforzarse ahora; ¡ha llegado el momento de volcar todas sus atenciones en Viktor!- ¡Oh...! ¡Sí, por supuesto! -responde, _indignado_ ante la sugerencia que el humano parece haber dejado implícita tras sus palabras, como si Yuuri no fuese a encargarse encantado de meterle el nuevo juguete de silicona en el culo.- Es más grueso que el otro -comenta, y después traga saliva. Oh, el diámetro de aquel plug era mucho mayor que el diminuto y estrecho ano que se penetra ahora Viktor con el dedo. Si no se hubiera encargado su amigo de prevenir a Yuuri antes acerca de las _capacidades_ de su trasero, nunca habría creído que fuese capaz de hincarse un juguete como aquel hasta la base.- Uhm, necesitarás lubricante -jadea, consciente de que aún le brillan las escamas pélvicas, señalando una excitación que no ha cesado de palpitar en su interior en ningún momento. Así, en un alarde de descaro y mucha determinación, Yuuri usa sus dedos para recoger parte del viscoso fluido que mana desde su vagina y desde el orificio de la polla para mojar el juguete, volviéndolo muy resbaladizo al tacto. Después, además, recoge el bote de lubricante artificial y se apaña para abrirlo y verter una abundante (excesiva, de hecho) cantidad de líquido, el cual se le antoja de lo más realista.- Uh, Viktor... -lo llama, ladeando la cabeza antes de echar un rápido vistazo al hueco entre las nalgas de su amigo.- Creo, uhm-- Creo que deberías guiarme.

-Viktor, con el fin de acomodarse, estira el brazo y toma uno de los almohadones que descansan sobre la cama, el mismo que luego se pone bajo la parte más alta de la espalda. Es consciente de que Yuuri ya lo ha visto masturbándose de esa manera, pero eso no impide que se ruborice hasta las orejas cuando la sirena se adelanta para colocarse entre sus piernas. El biólogo no necesita preguntarle lo que está pensando: seguro que considera que el plug es demasiado grande para su trasero, pero eso es porque aún no se lo ha dilatado lo suficiente. Lo único que tiene que hacer es relajarse y concentrarse en los movimientos de sus dedos, que saben perfectamente cómo deben hacer el trabajo-. Claro, te guiaré -le susurra a la sirena, dispuesto a tranquilizar cualquier atisbo de nerviosismo que pueda surgir en ella. El procedimiento, a decir verdad, no es demasiado complicado-. Ahora hay que esperar un poco... es un proceso algo lento -le advierte en un jadeo, y hace una pausa para colar un segundo dedo en su aún apretado y rosado agujerito, iniciando entonces un vaivén superficial. Ah, Viktor se ve obligado a pasar el brazo sobre su abdomen para poder alcanzarse el trasero, así que resulta inevitable que se roce la polla y los testículos con la muñeca y el antebrazo. Esa fricción, lejos de proporcionarle alivio, no hace más que recordarle lo mucho que necesita liberarse, y eso provoca que se le tuerzan los labios en un puchero bastante lastimero. Le gustaría poder trabajar más deprisa para poder pedirle a Yuuri que se lo folle cuanto antes, pero su cuerpo precisa de suavidad y paciencia, y si no se asegura de ir poco a poco, podría hacerse daño-. C-cuando te avise, podrás empujarlo dentro de mí -le explica a la sirena, refiriéndose de nuevo al plug-. Entrará bien, ya verás -añade, y se mordisquea el labio mientras empuja un poco más los dedos, hincándoselos hasta el nudillo. Ahora que puede comenzar con los movimientos rotatorios, su ano irá cediendo poco a poco-.

-A Yuuri no le importará aguardar lo que sea necesario con el fin de garantizarle a Viktor una experiencia placentera... pese a ser completamente ajeno a la serie de procedimientos que debe poner en práctica a continuación. Habían hablado de lubricante y preparación, de un órgano llamado _próstata_ capaz de enviar a un hombre humano hacia el orgasmo, pero, ¿se estará olvidando de algo? ¿Habrá pasado por alto algún detalle crucial? Lo mejor que puede hacer, por si acaso, es prestar mucha atención.- Por ahora podré disfrutar observándote -le ronronea, encogiéndose detrás de las rodillas dobladas del biólogo mientras esboza una sonrisa coqueta. Mordiéndose la punta de la lengua, la sirena conduce con disimulo la mirada hacia la mano que Viktor ha llevado hacia el surco entre sus nalgas, desde la que brotan delicados ruidos húmedos fruto de la meticulosa preparación que lleva a cabo. Las pupilas de Yuuri se dilatan ante la imagen, frente a la erótica belleza de sus estrechas caderas, de su vientre plano y su polla erecta.- V-Ve despacio, no te hagas daño -jadea, ya que no se le ocurre nada mejor que decir. Entonces, su mano libre avanza sola y Yuuri estira el brazo para acunar el gemelo del humano; a continuación, desvía los mismos dedos para rodearle la rodilla, rozarle la corva con el dorso, el muslo y, finalmente, acariciarle la mano con la yema de los dedos. Quizá sus afiladas garras le impidan penetrarle, pero no ofrecerle su cariño. Tampoco le impiden inclinarse a besarle la rodilla justo entonces, agachando la cabeza dentro del hueco entre sus piernas hasta alcanzarle la misma muñeca que descansa sobre sus ingles y, con delicadeza, buscar la punta de la erección de Viktor con los labios para besársela con todo el afecto en una explícita declaración de intenciones. Que su inexperiencia no le engañe: Yuuri sabe lo que quiere, y ahora mismo nada le apetece más que llenarse las mejillas con la bonita y húmeda polla de Viktor.-

-A Viktor jamás se le habría ocurrido pensar que las piernas pudieran ser una zona erógena, pero Yuuri consigue despertar un hormigueo allá donde toca, especialmente en la zona de los muslos. El biólogo podría jurar que se le ponen al rojo vivo después de recibir las caricias de la sirena; que Yuuri decida ponerse a sobetearlo de esa forma tan suave y delicada mientras él se dedica a abrirse el culo se le antoja muy erótico, lo suficiente como para que su polla libere una única y brillante gota de preseminal-. Espera, Yuuri, esto-- -Viktor da un pequeño respingo en cuanto siente los labios ajenos sobre la delicada carne de su glande. Su vientre se contrae al instante, casi como si se hubiera derretido, y la cabeza se le desconecta durante un par de largos segundos. No es solo cuestión de sensibilidad: lo que ocurre es que ver a Yuuri entre sus piernas y con la boca tan cerca de su polla es algo que lo vuelve loco. Viktor se siente tan excitado que se aprieta en torno a sus propios dedos-. ¿Q-qué vas a hacer? -le pregunta a la sirena, confuso y emocionado al mismo tiempo. La respuesta parece evidente, pero su cerebro se encuentra demasiado atolondrado como para ser capaz de captarla. En cualquier caso, no está seguro de que Yuuri deba lanzarse a practicar una felación (si es eso lo que pretende, claro), ya que puede hacerse daño en la garganta si intenta abarcar más de que es prudente para un principiante-. ¿Sabes cómo hacer eso...? -le pregunta, aunque la respuesta vuelva a ser obvia. El biólogo, entonces, usa su mano libre para acariciar los cabellos de la sirena con mucha ternura-. No tienes que sentirte presionado a nada -le recuerda, bajando los dedos hasta su rostro, donde le acaricia la mejilla y el labio inferior. Ah, puede ver los colmillos de Yuuri, pero en contra de todo pronóstico, imaginárselos alrededor de su polla no le produce ningún miedo, sino más bien lo contrario-.

-Yuuri cree estar muy cerca de sufrir un síncope, víctima de los adorables encantos de Viktor cuando éste levanta la cabeza para preguntarle lo obvio con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Acaba de besarle la polla, ¿y aún necesita indagar? Sin duda, su querido humano es una monada. El caso es que, para responder a su cuestión, Yuuri no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo practicarle una mamada. Nunca le ha chupado la polla ninguna criatura, así que Viktor puede dar por sentado, sin temor a equivocarse, que aquella será su primera ocasión intentándolo. Hará todo lo posible por no decepcionarle.- ¿Presionado...? Oh, no -le responde, negando enseguida con la cabeza. Después dedica una sonrisa a su preocupado amigo, inclinando la cabeza hacia la ternura que irradian sus caricias.- No, Viktor. Sé lo que quiero hacer contigo -le promete con un ronroneo, restregando la mejilla contra la cara interna del muslo de Viktor, aterciopelada y blandita como era. Resulta increíble, pero incluso volcando sus atenciones en adorar al biólogo, Yuuri tiene la sensación de ser la más querida y afortunada de las sirenas, emociones que demuestra separando los labios para regalar a los dedos de Viktor un dulce mordisquito con la punta de los incisivos.- ¿Te asustan mis colmillos? Seré muy cuidadoso -le murmura con toda la coquetería, mostrándose de los más divertido al tiempo que bate la cola con gesto revoltoso. Ha podido percatarse en la fijación que el humano parece profesar hacia sus puntiagudos colmillos, ya que no es la primera vez que repara en la atención que Viktor les dedica. Tal vez le preocupe recibir un pinchazo accidental en la polla, lo cual podría terminar en desgracia... razón de sobra para mostrarse nervioso ante la perspectiva de que una sirena le realice una felación.- Nunca muerdo a no ser que sea necesario -ronronea, arrastrándose sobre el colchón hasta quedar a la altura de la mirada ajena. Allí, Yuuri se cierne sobre la preciosa boquita del biólogo y atrapa su labio inferior con los dientes, encajando la cola entre sus piernas con el perverso propósito de presionar su propia erección contra el vientre de Viktor y darle a catar lo que está a punto de tener hincado en el trasero.-


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A estos dos se les suben los calores a la cabeza muy rápido.

-Viktor niega con la cabeza mientras observa a Yuuri con cara de tonto; no, sus colmillos no lo asustan, todo lo contrario. El biólogo continúa teniendo la fantasía de que la sirena los utilice para dejarle mil marcas sobre la piel, pero ahora mismo se encuentra demasiado agitado como para poner su deseo en palabras. Todo cuanto atina a hacer, a parte de mirar a su compañero con expresión de pasmado, es a emitir un pequeño gemido. Puede sentir la erección de Yuuri con dolorosa claridad, clavándose sobre la tierna y sensible piel de su vientre. Es tan grande, está tan húmeda, que Viktor cree que se correrá de pura excitación antes de que tenga la oportunidad de metérsela siquiera-. Q-quizá quiera que me muerdas... -es capaz de confesar finalmente entre jadeos. Tener la cola de Yuuri entre las piernas lo empuja a atraparlo entre ellas de forma instintiva, así que ni siquiera se lo piensa antes de apretar los muslos a su alrededor. En esa postura, además, los fluidos de la sirena caen y resbalan sobre sus testículos, deslizándose hasta el espacio entre sus nalgas, donde el biólogo continúa trabajando de forma ansiosa. Tras mover los dedos índice y corazón como si fueran una tijera, Viktor consigue añadir un tercer dígito a la masturbación, dejándose el culo abierto y ardiente. Ah, cielos, está palpitando de ganas por tener algo realmente grande en su interior, algo que pueda golpearle la próstata y las entrañas. Antes de eso, sin embargo, tendrá que conformarse con el plug. Aún le queda mucho trabajo de preparación-. Ya estoy listo -anuncia, respirando pesadamente. Siente la polla a punto de estallar, y mucho se teme que tendrá que correrse al menos una vez antes de que la sirena pueda hundirse en su cuerpo, ya que de ser así no será capaz de soportarlo-. E-el plug, cógelo... -le indica a Yuuri, recordando que éste le pidió que lo guiara-. Colócalo en mi entrada y empújalo hasta que... hasta que la parte redonda desaparezca por completo -añade, y procede a abrirse de piernas y a utilizar las manos para separarse las nalgas, exhibiendo así su rosado y húmedo agujerito. La sensación de vacío es terrible, así que intenta apresurar a Yuuri con una mirada desesperada-.

-Algo implosiona dentro de Yuuri en el instante que escucha a Viktor confesar su deseo por recibir un buen mordisco. Bajo el firme agarre de su cola tiene a la criatura más dulce que ha conocido, una a la que jamás se atrevería a clavarle los colmillos, sin embargo le basta oír la sola sugerencia para que le _palpite_ la erección y comience a chorrear como si Viktor acabase de revelarle que está en celo. Yuuri parpadea como un tonto, relamiéndose, con las mejillas brillando incandescentes antes de dejar escapar un gemido entrecortado una vez ese par de poderosos muslos de ciclista se aferran a sus caderas, dejándole los patrones azulados de la polla reluciendo cual festival de fuegos artificiales.- ¿Ya...? -pregunta cual bobalicón, mesmerizado con las rosaditas y mordisqueables mejillas del humano. Yuuri tarda un puñado de segundos más de que se consideraría adecuado en registrar el significado de las palabras de Viktor, aunque tampoco es como si pudiese culparle considerando que toda la sangre que le regaba el cerebro se encuentra ahora hinchándole la polla.- ¡Oh! ¡Claro! -Yuuri se aparta lo justo y necesario para buscar el juguete abandonado, palpando sobre el colchón hasta dar con el plug aún empapado. ¿Debería cubrirlo con otra abundante ración de lubricante o sobrará con el que ya lo moja? Al asemejarse tanto a su propio flujo, la sirena termina por concluir que, por ahora, es suficiente.- Iré muy despacio -le promete, asintiendo con la cabeza tras atender a la breve pero concisa explicación. Yuuri hace rozar la sedosa superficie del plug de silicona entre las nalgas de Viktor, humedeciéndole la zona, acariciándole el ano en una delicada muestra de lo que está a punto de llenarle.- Levanta, uhm, levanta un poco más las caderas. Así -le pide, invitando al biólogo a arrastrarse sobre las sábanas hasta apoyar la pelvis sobre su regazo. La imagen que ofrece allí situado es, sin lugar a dudas, una de las escenas más sucias que Yuuri ha contemplado nunca, pero mentiría si tratase de fingir que ser testigo del culo abierto de Viktor no le pone a mil por hora. Así, no pierde más tiempo y presiona la punta del plug contra el estrecho agujerito del biólogo, contemplando, maravillado, que apenas requiere empujar con los dedos para que Viktor lo acoja sin mayor dificultad. Es increíble. La sexualidad humana nunca dejaría de fascinarle.-

-Viktor se muerde el labio e inspira hondo, preparándose para la intrusión del plug. El juguete es grueso, pero lo ha utilizado en varias ocasiones, así que no se siente intimidado por su tamaño ni por el daño que éste pueda ocasionarle. Se ha asegurado de dilatarse lo suficiente, así que cuando la sirena comienza a empujarlo hacia el interior de su cuerpo, lo único que siente es ardor y una insuficiente sensación de plenitud-. ¡A-ah...! -gime el biólogo, que se estremece mientras se esfuerza por acostumbrarse lo más rápidamente posible a las nuevas circunstancias de su trasero-. Lo has hecho muy bien -susurra, felicitando a Yuuri por su trabajo. La suavidad con la que le ha metido el juguete ha sido extraordinaria, y también muy íntima y agradable. Él mismo no lo habría hecho mejor-. Ahora hay que esperar un poco más -añade, esperando que a Yuuri no le importe concederle otro puñado de minutos. En lo que a él respecta, tendrá que rendirse y reconocer que su resistencia no es tan impresionante como le gustaría. La polla comienza a dolerle de verdad, y sus testículos palpitan en necesidad de liberar su primera descarga de corrida-. Yuuri, yo-- -jadea, aunque en lugar de expresarse con palabras, el biólogo decide usar un modo más eficiente de expresar sus deseos. Así, y sin tardar ni un segundo más, estira el brazo, toma una de las manos de la sirena y la guía hasta su necesitado miembro, que salta bajo el contacto ajeno-. Necesito que me toques -confiesa al fin, hablando en un sollozo. Lo único en lo que puede pensar ahora mismo es en sentir las caricias de su amante por todas partes. Está tan sensible y excitado que a penas necesitará un par de estímulos para alcanzar el primer orgasmo, pero promete aguantar todo cuanto le sea posible-. Tócame, _tócame_ -repite, clavando los talones en el colchón con el fin de empujar la pelvis hacia las manos ajenas-.

-Yuuri se relame los labios mientras contempla, ojiplático y con la respiración enloquecida, la facilidad con la que el dilatado trasero de Viktor se traga ese gordo juguete del diámetro de un puño. El lubricante abandona su culo abierto a chorretones, goteando sobre las sábanas en abundancia una vez le ha quedado el plug bien ensartado, dejando asomar tan solo la misma base que le impide acogerlo en su totalidad. Parece haber nacido para aquello, para separarse las nalgas y dejarse penetrar por aquel estrecho y hermoso agujerito de color rosa. Ahora que Yuuri se percata, batiendo sus largas pestañas oscuras con admiración, el tamaño del cachivache en cuestión alcanza el grosor medio de los huevos de su especie, por lo que resulta cuestión de unos instantes que la sirena se arroje a fantasear con la idea de colmar el vientre del humano con sus propios huevos. ¡Ah, qué soberana ridiculez! ¡Como si eso fuese a suceder algún día...! Lo único que impide a Yuuri estallar en una carcajada, divertido por su propia línea de pensamientos, son las inesperadas súplicas de su dulce amante. Oh, no se lo puede creer. ¿Dónde ha quedado su paciencia ahora? ¿Dónde está el Viktor que le chistó por demandar que le follase el coño más rápido? Supone que albergar toda la sangre en la polla le ha nublado el juicio, pero Yuuri aún no lo ha olvidado y piensa obligarle a probar una cucharada de su propia medicina.- _No seas tan exigente_ -le ronronea, imitando el meloso tono de voz que el biólogo empleó para enseñarle a mostrarse paciente. Así, y en lugar de ofrecerle la fricción necesaria para derramarse sobre su propio vientre, la sirena se inclina y entorna los labios para soplar sobre el enrojecido y cuco glande de su amante. A continuación, y con la misma picardía, usa la punta de la nariz para rozarle la cara interna del muslo y, sin previo aviso, propinarle un sañudo mordisco.-

-Viktor cree que se le cae el mundo a los pies cuando escucha la sañosa respuesta que le proporciona Yuuri. Ah, ¿de verdad iba a cobrarse venganza en aquél preciso instante, cuando estaba a punto de _morir_ de anhelo? El biólogo no puede creer lo maliciosa que puede llegar a ser su aparentemente dulce sirena, y lo demuestra liberando un nuevo sollozo-. Yuuri... -musita, suplicante y con la voz quebrada. Ahora que su compañero le ha negado las caricias que tanto necesita, se siente aún más desesperado; tiene el vientre ardiendo, y la polla le hormiguea desde la base al glande. Está a punto de correrse, de verdad que sí, ¡pero un soplido no es suficiente!-. Oh, _oh_ , ¡Yuuri! -exclama, tensándose como la cuerda de un violín tras recibir el violento y puntiagudo mordisco de la criatura. La primera sensación que percibe es la de un dolor rápido y punzante, pero éste se derrite para dejar paso a un ramalazo de placer que le sube hasta el cerebro y le nubla el pensamiento. Viktor tiene que cerrar los ojos un instante, convencido de que se le saltarán las lágrimas en cualquier momento; tras jadear de forma atropellada, posa las manos sobre la cabeza de Yuuri y le acaricia el pelo con explícita urgencia-. Eso se siente bien -confiesa. El muslo mordido ha comenzado a arderle como si le hubieran acercado una antorcha, pero la sensación sirve para paliar la necesidad de su polla, al menos durante un momento-. P-pero necesito-- -ah, Viktor no considera que sea necesario especificar qué es lo que necesita ahora mismo, pero se siente tan sexualmente frustrado que decide mandar sus buenos modales a tomar viento fresco-: ¡Yuuri, me va a estallar la polla! -exclama pues. Le encantaría que fuera la sirena quien lo condujera hasta el orgasmo, pero si ésta no está dispuesta a complacer su deseo, no tendrá más remedio que masturbarse él mismo. Con eso en mente, y cediendo frente a su propia urgencia, el biólogo se lleva la mano derecha a la polla y se regala una caricia superficial-. _Por favor..._

-Yuuri desliza la superficie de la lengua por encima del inflamado mordisco, besuqueando la zona como si ésta se tratase de una región erógena, poco antes de erguir la cabeza y dedicar una coquetuela sonrisa llena de colmillos a su humano preferido. Por algún extraño motivo, a la sirena le apetece recrearse un poquito más con la desesperada imagen que ofrece Viktor, cuyo ruborizado pecho se le antoja de lo más atractivo desde su enamorado punto de vista. Le hace muy feliz que Viktor haya encontrado agradable el mordisco, ya que su opinión enseguida le empuja a regalarle el siguiente, o al menos es lo que Yuuri pretende hasta que su amante berrea, desesperado, que le explotará la polla de un momento a otro. Lejos de alarmarse, la sirena riza la cola regocijándose con el adorable espectáculo que Viktor le está regalando. Hay algo de lo más dulce en abusar de la paciencia de su tierno amigo, en divertirse a tentar su paciencia igual que las orcas juegan con sus presas antes de devorarlas, y lo más misterioso es que a Yuuri no le apetece parar... al menos, hasta que el biólogo se atreve a estirar el brazo para sobarse la polla sin su permiso.- Quieto. No hagas eso -le _ordena_ , reprochándole su comportamiento propinándole un suave manotazo en los dedos. Quizá aún esté jugando con él, pero Yuuri, que es un egoísta de mucho cuidado, no consentirá que Viktor vierta su cálida corrida en ninguna otra parte que no sea su boca.- Te correrás para mí, lo harás por mí y para mí -gruñe, permitiendo a su codicioso espíritu asomar tras sus palabras, decidido a mostrarle su poca disposición a compartirlo con nadie. Yuuri es una sirena de palabra y está de lo más decidido a cumplir su promesa, así que agarra la ardiente erección de Viktor, abre la boca y se la hinca hasta la campanilla en un hambriento alarde de su completa ausencia de _gag reflex_. Al fin y al cabo, no tendría sentido que una criatura marina como él, cuyo aparato respiratorio funcionaba filtrando el oxígeno del agua que le llena constantemente la garganta, poseyera semejante reflejo natural. Por ese motivo Yuuri no se topa problemas a la hora de chupar esa magnífica y húmeda polla cubierta de viscoso preseminal, bajando los párpados con deleite ante la novedosa e increíblemente satisfactoria sensación de abarcar un miembro duro como una roca entre las mejillas.-

-Viktor no podría sentirse más acalorado. Hasta ahora, cuando había intimado con Yuuri, éste se había mostrado firme y curioso, sí, pero no dominante, al menos no tanto como se muestra ahora. El biólogo parpadea varias veces tras recibir el manotazo; el gesto lo ha tomado por sorpresa, pero se siente tan vulnerable que no se atreve a rechistar, así que se limita a torcer la boca en un puchero de cachorrito apaleado. Está siendo torturado sin ningún tipo de piedad, pero por extraño que parezca confía en que Yuuri terminará por darle lo que necesita. Siempre es dulce y bueno con él, al fin y al cabo, así que Viktor no se deja intimidar por esa actitud tan exigente y demandante de la que hace gala, sino que se deja llevar entre gimoteos. Su infinita paciencia, por suerte, se ve recompensada en poco tiempo-. _¡Hnnnn...!_ -lloriquea, extasiado por el calor que lo envuelve después de que Yuuri se haya lanzado sobre su polla como si se encontrara famélico de ella. El biólogo debe reconocer que, al principio, no puede sino alarmarse: ¡la sirena se ha metido toda su erección en la boca sin tener experiencia, podría hacerse mucho daño en la garganta! Su temor, sin embargo, no tarda en disiparse, ya que Yuuri no muestra síntomas de sufrir ningún tipo de arcada o atragantamiento. En otras circunstancias, Viktor habría sido capaz de atar cabos y concluir que no tendría ningún sentido que una criatura marina poseyera _gag reflex_ , pero ahora mismo a penas es capaz de concentrarse en no morir de gusto. La boca de Yuuri se siente bien, tan bien que provoca que se estremezca de pies a cabeza y lance un gemido detrás de otro. En fin, puede que él no sea una sirena, pero eso no quita que emita sus propios cantos de placer, especialmente cuando tiene una garganta estrecha, húmeda y ardiente alrededor del glande-. N-no voy a aguantar... -le advierte a su compañero, consciente de su propia sensibilidad. Después de haber pasado tanto rato con la polla tiesa, sería imposible que resistiera más de un puñado de segundos recibiendo tan mimosas y lascivas atenciones. Y eso por no mencionar que la obscena imagen que ofrece Yuuri mientras devora su erección, ¡si es que podría volverse loco con solo contemplar sus hinchadas mejillas!-.

-Yuuri desconoce la clase de mosca que le ha picado, pero el caso es que no podría sentirse más satisfecho consigo mismo al escuchar el profundo lloriqueo que abandona sin tapujos la garganta de Viktor. Era justo lo que quería oír. La hermosa voz del humano le colma de complacencia, le llena de orgullo y le empuja a chupar con ahínco, recreándose en el calor y el salado regusto que su durísima polla le regala sobre la lengua. Si Yuuri tuviese que definir su primera mamada en una sola palabra, entonces la describiría como _viscosa_ , ya que el humano chorrea entre sus mejillas como si estuviera a punto de perder el alma a través de la uretra.- _Hmpf_ -le responde, dejando caer los párpados al tiempo que se hunde de nuevo hasta aplastarse la nariz sobre el vientre del biólogo. Está de lo más cómodo allí atrapado entre los fornidos muslos de Viktor; Yuuri, incluso, se siente arropado por su suavidad y su calor, así que es cuestión de poco tiempo que su felicidad se torne en melodía, comenzando a ronronear dulces notas en torno a la gorda erección que tiene en la boca. Por supuesto que Viktor no va a aguantar y, de hecho, lo ha tenido en cuenta en todo momento, porque si hay una fantasía que a la sirena le encantaría volver realidad, es la de llenarse los labios con la caliente semilla de su humano favorito. Por eso succiona, y succiona, y chupa y vuelve a succionar, poniendo la lengua a buen uso para lamerle el glande y recorrer el surco de la uretra con la punta, solo para abrir la boca una vez más y deslizarse tan jugoso miembro hasta las profundidades de la garganta. Yuuri saliva en abundancia, mojándose los dedos con los que sostiene le miembro, pero no le molesta, como tampoco le produce asco ni repulsión, sino al contrario; la saliva convierte la felación en una práctica suave y le facilita la labor, de modo que la sirena lleva a cabo la idea de escupirse sobre su propia palma antes de comenzar a masturbarle, dirigiéndose el extremo de la polla hacia el interior de su boca con el fin de recibir la ansiada descarga de corrida.-

-Viktor cree que está a punto de romperse en mil pedacitos; el placer que le proporciona Yuuri es totalmente _inhumano_ , demasiado intenso y desquiciante como para ser real, pero sin embargo lo es. Como bien había vaticinado, al biólogo le resulta imposible aguantar más de unos segundos en semejantes circunstancias, así que termina por derramarse en la garganta de la sirena, expulsando una generosa cantidad de corrida con la que su cuerpo pretende compensar el prolongado tiempo de espera. El orgasmo es tan desesperado que, más que placer, le hace sentir un alivio que le recorre el sistema nervioso y le funde el cerebro. Viktor pone los ojos en blanco durante un segundo, justo antes de cerrarlos, apretar los párpados y fruncir el ceño; su boca se abre con intenciones de liberar un gemido de éxtasis, pero la voz se le atasca en la garganta y no consigue salir. Las manos del biólogo, por otro lado, se aferran a los oscuros cabellos de Yuuri, propinándole algún que otro tirón involuntario mientras su polla continúa sacudiéndose entre los labios ajenos. Ah, ¿cómo se supone que va a ser capaz de continuar después de experimentar semejante implosión de placer? Su trasero, contagiado por la tensión del orgasmo, no deja de apretarse en torno al grueso plug, que estira sus paredes y lo obliga a adaptarse a su generoso tamaño. La suma de sensaciones es tan fuerte que, para cuando comienzan a apaciguarse, Viktor se siente tan blandito como un chicle. Sus extremidades no le responden, el corazón le late a mil por hora y su respiración hace eco por todo el cuarto-. U-uh... -gimotea, y si atina a levantar los brazos hacia la sirena, demandándole así un abrazo de consuelo, es porque pone todo su empeño en ello-.

-Yuuri gime al ganarse, por fin, el ansiado tesoro que era el semen de Viktor. En su vicioso arrebato, riza la cola con gesto de complacencia mientras relame hasta la última gota de la copiosa descarga, recreándose en su sabor almizclado a medida que acaricia el vientre del biólogo y se vuelca en ofrecerle una pizca de consuelo meciéndole los testículos con los dedos. Desconoce a qué viene el orgullo que Viktor le provoca por haber soportado como un campeón sus perversos jueguecitos, pero el caso es que el corazón de Yuuri se hincha de cálido afecto por su humano favorito hasta rebosar por todas partes. Tras relamerse la corrida que manchaba sus colmillos, la sirena posa un húmedo y lánguido besito sobre la ingle del biólogo, recordándole así su amor, solo para erguir la cabeza y abalanzarse a cubrir las necesidades cariñosas que poseen a Viktor tras el clímax. Yuuri no presumiría de haberse convertido en ningún experto con la práctica, pero a estas alturas ya conoce la feroz urgencia por recibir mimos que aborda al humano tras un buen orgasmo.- Tenía muchas ganas de hacer eso... -le confiesa Yuuri entre susurros, tímido, afectuoso y todavía juguetón, acunando las enrojecidas mejillas del amante más tierno y fogoso que ha conocido al tiempo que frota la punta de su nariz con la de Viktor. El placer, sin embargo, no ha hecho nada más que comenzar. A juzgar por su postura, la sirena apostaría a que el humano encuentra dificultades para cerrar las piernas con semejante plug empalado entre sus nalgas, dilatándolo, preparándole el culo para recibir la erección que exhibe Yuuri, desnuda, chorreante y lista para llevar los acontecimientos un paso adelante.- Ven aquí -le pide, todo ternura. Necesitará que Viktor alce la pelvis y, a poder ser, acomode los gemelos encima de sus hombros. Yuuri es fuerte y soportará su peso, así que no debe preocuparse por nada más que no sea mostrarle sin pudor el trasero. Además, a la sirena aún le apetece pecar un poco más de caprichosa y darse el gusto de besuquearle las nalgas antes de proceder a penetrarle.- Arriba. Más arriba -le indica, señalándose el vientre para que el humano acomode encima de él las caderas, pues Yuuri considera que todavía no ha llegado el momento de follarle. Debería, uh, _dilatarle_ un poco más, apoyándose en la ayuda que solo el plug puede ofrecerle dadas las circunstancias.- Voy a mover el juguete. Solo un poco, iré despacio -le promete antes de besar la tierna piel de su nalga, junto a la base de silicona que asoma desde el ano de su compañero, y, poco después, cumplir su palabra y comenzar a tirar despacio del grueso tapón.-

-Viktor aún se encuentra en proceso de recuperar el oxígeno perdido cuando Yuuri comienza a darle instrucciones sobre cómo debe acomodarse. Al biólogo le gustaría quejarse y pedir un par de minutos más de descanso, pero las acciones de la sirena son tan diligentes que, al final, no puede sino dejarse llevar por ellas. Yuuri es tan fuerte que consigue manejar sus piernas como si tuvieran el peso de una pluma, y eso resulta muy excitante... aunque también vergonzoso. Ah, demonios, Viktor no puede evitar que se le suban los rubores cuando su trasero queda completamente expuesto frente a la sirena, así que sube una mano para cubrirse el rostro con ella. Desde esa perspectiva, Yuuri podrá verlo _absolutamente todo_ , incluido el modo en que le palpita y le chorrea el culo, ansioso como está por recibir algo más grande, caliente y vivo que un plug de plástico-. Vale -murmura, consintiendo los atrevidos avances de Yuuri. Mover el juguete es necesario para la dilatación, al fin de cuentas, y prefiere que lo haga la sirena a hacerlo por su cuenta-. S-sí, así... -añade, liberando un nuevo gimoteo al sentir el primer tirón en el trasero. El plug, cuando se retira, vuelve a estirarle el ano poco a poco, provocándole una sensación de ardor muy erótica y placentera-. Puedes sacarlo -le dice entonces a la sirena, a la que observa a través de un espeso abanico de pestañas rubias-. Ahora tendremos que usar un juguete más grande, ese de ahí... -explica, señalando el vibrador compuesto de esferas. La primera de ellas tiene el tamaño de una moneda, pero el diámetro de la última es incluso más grande que el del plug. Si consigue meterse ese cacharro hasta el final, será capaz de acoger la polla de Yuuri sin sufrir un desgarro ni nada parecido, así que tendrá que esforzarse y relajar toda la parte inferior de su anatomía-.

-Nada podría haber preparado a Yuuri para ser testigo de la pornográfica sensualidad que Viktor, aún blandito como una nube de algodón de azúcar tras su primer orgasmo, le ofrece cuando le saca el juguete del trasero. Parece que su culo quisiera atrapar el juguete para siempre, a juzgar por el modo en el que se aprieta una vez Yuuri lo sujeta y comienza a tirar. Oh, ¿no era encantador? La visión que allí obtiene del perfecto y redondito trasero de su humano favorito, laxo y a rebosar de resbaladizo lubricante, consigue resultar _adorable_ a la sirena, quien no reprime su deseo por acariciarle el ano con la yema de un dedo una vez le ha sacado el plug y lo ha colocado sobre el colchón. Es suave, mullido, está inflamado y Yuuri no puede aguardar a descubrir lo que sentirá en torno a la polla una vez haya penetrado tan rosado agujerito... ¡aunque queda mucho trabajo por hacer antes de unirse a Viktor! Ante todo, la sirena estira los brazos y acaricia el torso del biólogo estirando las palmas sobre la piel de su abdomen y costado, pues le ha parecido percibir tensión en la musculatura de su amigo y no querría que su serenidad comenzase a flaquear ahora, ante la perspectiva de soportar el diámetro del nuevo plug que le acaba de indicar.- Es gigante... -murmura Yuuri, frunciendo el ceño no sin mostrar cierta preocupación, maravillado y consternado a partes iguales. Confía en la palabra de Viktor, pero una parte de él no puede sino temer por hacerle daño sin querer. Ha de reconocer que postura que le ha obligado a adoptar no parece la más práctica del mundo, motivo por el cual Yuuri sujeta los gemelos de su amigo y se encarga de hacerlos regresar a la cama.- Necesito que ahora hagas algo para mí. -le pide con un dulce murmullo, todo afecto en la voz. ¿Cómo no tratar a Viktor con todo el amor de su corazón, cuando le observa, tras ese abanico de pestañas, como si Yuuri fuese la criatura más hermosa de los océanos?- Primero quiero que te des la vuelta. -le indica entonces, haciendo uso de toda la seguridad en sí mismo que es capaz de mostrar. Una vez Viktor se ha colocado tal y como la sirena le ha pedido, ésta no duda en inclinarse a besarle la nuca y entre los omóplatos, acunándole las nalgas con los dedos.- Y también quiero que te relajes -le susurra junto al oído. Ah, ¿habrá estado bien pedirle algo así? ¿Habrá sonado ridículo, tonto o absurdo? ¡Es que la situación le impone respeto y no quiere hacerle daño!-

-Viktor se estremece una vez más, porque no hay forma de que pueda contenerse cuando tiene los suaves dedos de la sirena entre las nalgas, acariciando ese punto tan íntimo y sensible de su anatomía como si fuera algo delicado y precioso. Parecía mentira; hacía tan solo un día, la sirena se había mostrado totalmente escandalizada al descubrir la existencia del sexo anal, y ahora estaba toqueteándole el trasero como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello. El biólogo, a decir verdad, no puede encontrarse más feliz por ello; Yuuri ha aceptado sus gustos respecto al sexo de forma rápida y positiva, y no parece estar mostrando síntomas de arrepentimiento. Ah, Viktor tiene muchas ganas de demostrarle que la penetración anal no solo es placentera para aquél que la recibe. En cuanto tenga a Yuuri en su interior, lo apretará hasta conseguir que se corra una vez más, y en su interior si es posible. Puede que no tenga el poder de impedir que se marche de vuelta al océano, pero lo que tiene claro es que no dejará que abandone su cama hasta exprimir esa aparentemente infinita cantidad de lubricante que mana de su polla-. Está bien -Viktor enarca una ceja cuando Yuuri le pide que se de la vuelta, pero no pone en duda su decisión, sino que procede a obedecerla sin rechistar. Su cuerpo agradece eso de tener una superficie sobre la que dejar caer el peso de las extremidades, así que el biólogo deja escapar un lánguido suspiro y asiente-. Estoy relajado -le asegura a su compañero. No se encuentra nervioso, y tampoco tiene dudas respecto a lo que está haciendo. Confía en Yuuri, confía en lo mucho que lo desea y, por encima de todo, confía en las emociones que le llenan el corazón. Lo que ocurre es que la expectación se ha aferrado a cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, dejándolo tan inquieto como un niño en la mañana de Navidad-. Aunque ahora me siento un poco frío... -susurra, recuperando el tonito juguetón mientras balancea el trasero a un lado y al otro. Después de haber acogido el gigantesco plug de color negro, su agujero demanda ser llenado cuanto antes, y no quiere que Yuuri tenga dudas a la hora de ensartarle el vibrador de bolas-.

-Yuuri se concede la licencia para admirar el mapa de la sensual musculatura que Viktor posee en la espalda, firme y robusta, pero también delicada en el sentido más estético de la palabra. Era una vista muy hermosa y la sirena lamenta no haber contado con el tiempo suficiente para habérsela memorizado antes. Nunca es tarde, supone, motivo por el cual piensa grabarse la imagen a fuego en su memoria antes de la llegada del anochecer. Más tranquilo, Yuuri se encarga de cubrir con un manto de besos los hombros del humano, ya que su anhelo por demostrarle su afecto es incontrolable, apresurándose poco después a recuperar el gigantesco dildo solo para soltarlo cuando Viktor confiesa, con ese delicioso tonito cargado de picardía, que se ha _quedado frío_. Oh, ¡por supuesto! Los humanos acostumbraban a cubrirse con múltiples capas de ropa debido a que enseguida podían enfriarse, y Viktor ahora se encuentra desnudo, expuesto a la temperatura ambiente de la habitación.- ¿...Tienes frío? ¿Quieres taparte? -le pregunta Yuuri, que no ha captado las segundas intenciones con las que su amigo ha pronunciado las palabras, con genuina preocupación. Después alarga el brazo y tira de la manta, arropando las piernas de Viktor con esperanzas de poner fin a ese desagradable frío que parece haberse apoderado de él.- Así mejor -concluye, trinando con satisfacción mientras recupera el dildo y, ahora sí, cubrirlo con una generosa capa de resbaladizo lubricante. Ha llegado el momento, al fin, y, al contrario de lo que la sirena habría pensado, la situación no se le antoja arriesgada en absoluto, pues Viktor ha logrado contagiarle de su seguridad. Yuuri no tarda mucho más en acomodarse junto a las piernas del biólogo, ni en separarle las nalgas con la ayuda de los dedos antes de empujar contra su demandante agujerito la primera bola del enorme consolador. Entra muy despacio, pero con tanta facilidad que a Yuuri no le cuesta introducir la segunda, mordisqueándose el labio inferior ante la encantadora obscenidad de la situación.- ¿Te gusta así? -le pregunta al bonito de su humano, meciendo las bolas en su interior, sacándolas despacio y volviéndolas a hundir.-

-Viktor observa a Yuuri por encima de su propio hombro cuando éste se apresura a tomar la manta con el fin de taparle las piernas. El biólogo está a punto de sacarlo de su error explicándole que su frío no es literal en absoluto, pero decide dejarlo estar, ya que al fin y al cabo se le antoja un gesto adorable. ¡Yuuri se preocupaba por él en todos los aspectos!-. Sí, mucho mejor... -secunda con algo de sorna, y agita los pies bajo la manta antes de volver a concentrarse en los movimientos de la sirena, que se está encargando de lubricar el nuevo consolador a la perfección. Nadie diría que era su primer día entrando en contacto con los juguetes humanos sexuales, desde luego-. Es justo así, Yuuri, lo haces muy bien -susurra cuando siente las primeras bolas deslizándose en su interior. El tamaño de éstas es bastante moderado, así que no tiene ninguna dificultad a la hora de acogerlas. Además, Yuuri lo excita tanto que ni siquiera necesita que el vibrador esté encendido para que su sensibilidad vuelva a dispararse-. Aunque espera, creo que necesito una almohada... -el biólogo, que se percata de que existe una posición mejor para ser penetrado, estira los brazos en busca de uno de sus almohadones más mullidos para metérselo bajo las caderas. De ese modo, su trasero queda un poco más elevado; ahora le resultará más fácil (y más placentero) ser follado desde atrás-. Tengo muchas ganas de sentirte dentro de mí -confiesa de repente, ya que los calores que vuelven a avivarse en su vientre lo empujan a ser sincero sin ningún tipo de censura-. He estado pensando en esto desde que te encontré en esta misma habitación con la polla erecta... -añade, mordisqueándose el labio. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde aquél primer encuentro, pero en realidad a penas habían transcurrido un par de días. ¿Sería porque se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Yuuri con mucha facilidad?-. P-pero pensaba que no querrías que hiciéramos algo tan... _íntimo_ -Viktor suspira y estrecha la sábana impermeable entre los dedos-. Ya sabes, algunas personas deciden reservar este tipo de cosas para su pareja...

-Yuuri traga saliva mientras contempla con creciente curiosidad los movimientos de Viktor, separando los labios al descubrir que, en efecto, alzando las caderas obtiene un mejor plano del necesitado agujerito del humano. La situación le fascina; hasta hace unos días, Viktor ni tan siquiera era consciente de su existencia, rechazando en consecuencia la ofrenda de matrimonio que la sirena le entregó por la mañana... ¡y ahora se está entregando de la manera más íntima posible! Si a Yuuri no le explota el corazón de alegría, es de puro milagro, nada más. De hecho, la sirena se encuentra tan atolondrada por las circunstancias que incluso se olvida de la capacidad del dildo para vibrar, por eso ni se molesta en presionar el botón de encendido antes de introducir la siguiente bola, más gruesa y, por tanto, más ardua de ensartar. Viktor parece ser dueño del culo más milagroso que ha conocido el planeta, pues acoge el diámetro de la esfera como si hubiera nacido para ello, dejando a Yuuri acalorado, embelesado y con la polla brincando de puro anhelo.- No tengo pareja -le recuerda, estirando un brazo para acariciar la parte baja de la espalda ajena. ¿Acaso van a sincerarse ahora? Entonces a Yuuri le encantaría confesar que nunca se había sentido tan atraído por nadie como lo hace por Viktor. Prefiere expresarlo así, de hecho, en lugar de mencionar otra vez el asunto de su poco atractiva infertilidad.- Y-- Y me siento cómodo contigo -añade después, esbozando una tímida sonrisa que el biólogo no será capaz de ver. ¿Por qué iba Yuuri a reservar el sexo para alguien diferente a Viktor, alguien con quien, quizá, careciese de la misma química que fluye entre ellos?- No quiero reservarme para nadie. Solo me gustas tú -gruñe, inclinándose a besar la tentadora y rosada nalga del biólogo. Es tan suave, está tan caliente y se le antoja tan bonita que Yuuri, además, abre la boca y le regala un pequeño mordisco, cerciorándose de que Viktor sienta con excepcional claridad la punta de sus colmillos marcándole la carne. Después, sin mayor preámbulo, empuja el dildo para penetrarle con la cuarta bola, tras lo cual lo retira del todo y se lo vuelve a meter, comenzando a establecer un rítmico vaivén.-

-Viktor rueda los ojos; ¡ya sabe que Yuuri no tiene pareja, ese es un detalle que no podría olvidar ni aunque quisiera! A lo que se refiere es a que la sirena podría haber reservado su enorme polla para alguien que le gustara de verdad, alguien con quien tuviera la posibilidad de quedarse a largo plazo, y no solo durante las estaciones más frías. Sí, ya sabe que las otras criaturas marinas ven en él el defecto de la infertilidad, ¡pero es completamente imposible que Yuuri no sea capaz de encontrar a alguien de quien enamorarse! Debían existir sirenas en su misma condición, o individuos que hubieran quedado desparejados por otros motivos. ¡No podía tirar la toalla sin más, era demasiado joven, guapo y amable como para resignarse a pasar el resto de su vida en soledad! Ah, a Viktor le gustaría poder decirle todo eso, pero ahora mismo a penas puede seguir el hilo de sus propios pensamientos. Su polla, aunque enterrada en la almohada, está comenzando a ponerse dura de nuevo, incitada no solo por el placer físico, sino también por el hecho de que Yuuri decida manifestar que solo se siente atraído por él-. ¡Oh! -exclama Viktor, aunque no sabría decir si lo hace por el mordisco que su compañero le propina en toda la nalga o por el modo en que las cuatro esferas comienzan a hacerse hueco en sus entrañas. Cielos, incluso puede _escuchar_ los sonidos que surgen desde su interior, que ha quedado completamente encharcado gracias a la generosa dosis de lubricante que ha aportado Yuuri. Pero quedará mucho más empapado cuando la sirena se hunda en su interior, ¿verdad? Sí, la polla de Yuuri lo llenará no solo de carne, sino también de lubricante, lo dejará completamente abierto y viscoso, viendo las estrellas de puro placer-. Yuuri, Yuuri... -murmura, y entierra el rostro entre los pliegues de la sábana impermeable antes de echar el trasero hacia atrás, buscando la quinta y penúltima bola del vibrador. Su ano se la traga con obscena facilidad, estirándose hasta el punto en que Viktor no puede sino emitir un gritito de gusto. ¡Qué ganas tenía de _devorar_ ese durísimo y brillante miembro de color azul!-.

-Yuuri alcanza una importante revelación acerca de su queridísimo biólogo en el mismo instante que su culo engulle con un hambre voraz la penúltima de las bolas que conforman el dildo. Viktor, además de estar gozando de la penetración como si no existiera un mañana, parece acostumbrarse a la gigantesca intrusión con una facilidad asombrosa, natural, dándole a entender que no solo en el pasado se ha empalado con aquel enorme juguete en múltiples ocasiones, sino que le _encanta_ hacerlo. Eso es; adora las pollas grandes. Adora tener el culo lleno y rebosante y adora que le abran de piernas, que le separen las nalgas y le hinquen una buena polla hasta correrse, pues de lo contrario no habría contemplado la suya por primera vez como si fuese un milagro de la naturaleza. Lejos de darse por cosificado, por haber quedado reducido a un miembro viril del tamaño de un antebrazo, a Yuuri se le hincha el pecho con el orgullo de un pavo, porque ahora sabe que tiene algo que la especie de Viktor nunca podría ofrecerle, que tiene algo único que le convierte en un ser deseable, razón por la que pretende explotar al máximo el potencial de su erección a medida que seduce al humano.- Quieres esto, ¿verdad? -inquiere, malicioso, frotando su durísima polla contra la delicada piel de las nalgas de Viktor, restregándole sus propios fluidos antes de propinarle un suave golpe con ella. Al mismo tiempo, empleando la mano libre, agarra con firmeza el dildo y le saca una esfera, solo para penetrarle de nuevo con ella, y con la siguiente y, por fin, con la última y más gorda de todas las bolas.- Pensaste en follarme cuando me viste acostado en tu alfombra. Y también en la cueva. Querías mi polla dentro de ti -jadea, encendiendo sin aviso previo la vibración del juguete ahora que ha caído en la cuenta de que posee un botón en la base. Sin retirarlo, la sirena mece el dildo en un veloz vaivén, y si sus garras estrechan la carne de la nalga izquierda de Viktor con más rudeza de la habitual, es un mero accidente.-

-Yuuri no se equivoca al pensar que Viktor adora ser penetrado, y tampoco al deducir que ningún humano podría equipararse a él en lo que al tamaño de su polla respectaba, pero debería tener en cuenta que el biólogo jamás se fijaría en el miembro de nadie que no le gustara, por muy grande que fuera. Puede que el ruso hubiera babeado de forma casi literal cuando posó los ojos sobre su gloriosa y gigantesca erección por primera vez, pero para entonces ya había tenido tiempo para conocerlo un poquito, y sabía que Yuuri era una criatura buena y fascinante. Ah, ¿cómo expresarlo en palabras? Viktor siente que tiene una especie de vínculo con la sirena, casi como si hubiera algo que los estuviera uniéndolos aún cuando pertenecen a especies y mundos distintos. Nunca había tenido tanta facilidad para confiar en alguien, y no se refiere únicamente al ámbito sexual, sino a todos los demás. De algún modo, Viktor ve a Yuuri como una luz que ha llegado a su vida para alumbrar su camino cuando más lo necesitaba, una chispita que le proporciona alegría, cariño y ternura... y que ahora mismo está a punto de convertirse en un fuego descontrolado que, sin duda, lo consumirá por completo antes de que pueda darse cuenta-. ¡Ah! -Viktor exclama con más fuerza que antes al sentir el empujón de la última de las esferas, que se abre paso hacia sus entrañas para regalarle una sensación de plenitud que le pone la piel de gallina. ¡Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo así de lleno que casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía! Durante sus noches de soledad, el biólogo solía limitarse a masturbarse a la manera tradicional o utilizando el vibrador violeta, ¡pero hacía meses que no ponía a prueba su capacidad anal! Con Yuuri, por suerte, podía disfrutar mucho más del sexo, y además en compañía, que es lo que le resulta realmente satisfactorio. Lo que jamás habría esperado, pese a todo, es que su cuca sirenita fuera a transformarse en un lascivo y desvergonzado seductor tan de repente-. E-eso es-- -Viktor intenta decir algo en su defensa, pero Yuuri enciende el vibrador antes de darle oportunidad de mediar palabra, consiguiendo que vuelva a desplomarse sobre el colchón. Una de las esferas está haciendo presión justo sobre su próstata, y las vibraciones consiguen que se ponga a gemir como un animalillo herido en cuestión de segundos. Cielos, de seguir así volverá a correrse antes de poder tener la polla de la sirena en su interior-. ¡N-no...! -solloza, y araña las sábanas antes de echar mano de todas sus fuerzas con el fin de darse la vuelta sobre la cama. Tiene las piernas temblorosas y el pecho completamente ruborizado, pero nada de eso impide que busque la mirada de Yuuri con unos ojitos febriles y desesperados-. ¡Quiero llegar contigo...! -exclama, justo antes de estirar el brazo y acariciar el miembro de la sirena con la punta de los dedos. ¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Seguro que su amigo también está muriéndose de ganas por recibir algo de alivio!-. E-estás chorreando, tú también quieres follarme -se atreve a señalar, aunque no tarda en verse atravesado por una corriente de placer que lo obliga a arquear la espalda. Está perdiendo la facultad de pensar con claridad, y el cabecero de la cama comienza a ponerse borroso ante sus ojos. ¡Yuuri es demasiado excitante para él, terminará por volverse loco antes de que puedan llegar al final!-.

-Yuuri no osaría definirse como ningún experto en lo que a relaciones íntimas y sexualidad respecta, pero ahora que comenzado a conocer a Viktor y ha podido echar un vistazo a su corazón, es consciente de que el biólogo no sería lo bastante frívolo como para escoger el tamaño de su miembro por encima del resto de sus cualidades, por sencillas y vulgares que éstas fueran en comparación con los atributos de otros terrestres. Sucede que ahora Yuuri se encuentra demasiado excitado como para recapacitar con el corazón en lugar de la polla, así que no puede sino alegrarse de tener unos genitales asombrosos con los que capturar toda la atención de Viktor. Es más, puede llegar a comportarse de manera más egoísta todavía, porque desea, incluso, estropearle el sexo con todos los demás. Espera que una vez pruebe el grosor de su miembro no quiera volver atrás, que descubra que ningún humano podrá satisfacerle después de haberse acostado con él.- _Shh_. Lo harás -le susurra, tratando de tranquilizar la súbita angustia que la sola perspectiva de correrse sin la presencia de Yuuri en su interior acaba de producirle. Escuchar los desesperados sollozos que arranca de Viktor se le antoja todo un deleite, pero no torturará a su bonito humano más de lo necesario. Yuuri no cree que pueda resistirlo sin perder la cabeza primero.- Te prometo que lo harás, mi Viktor, pero aún no he acabado contigo -insiste la sirena, inclinándose a apartar los enmarañados mechones del flequillo de Viktor con un par de tiernas caricias. Con la otra mano, mientras tanto, atiende al manejo del plug, meciéndolo despacio en el interior del biólogo antes de animarse a sacar la última esfera con gran delicadeza.- Necesito dejarte muy abierto -le recuerda, volviéndosela a ensartar de un único y suave empujón.- No me importa la fricción, ¿vale? No quiero hacerte daño -le dice Yuuri exhalando un jadeíto, tratando de mantener cierta compostura pese al estimulante roce que Viktor le acaba de regalar en la punta de la erección. Está en lo cierto, ¿para qué negarlo? Yuuri chorrea en ganas de hundirle la polla en el culo, pero aguardará lo que sea necesario con el fin de asegurarse de que el humano está bien preparado para recibir su extraordinario grosor. Además, es posible que le apetezca regalarle un segundo orgasmo, puesto que Viktor fue muy generoso al darle tres antes de abrirse de piernas sobre las sábanas.- Eres increíble. Parece-- Parece que estuvieras en celo -le susurra, sonriendo fascinado. Después, con gesto tentativo, Yuuri vira el plug en dirección al rincón donde adivina que se encuentra su próstata, presionando de nuevo el botón para avivar el ritmo de las vibraciones.-

-Viktor captura esa mano con la que Yuuri le aparta los cabellos y restriega su mejilla contra ella, imitando los cariñosos movimientos que haría un gatito en busca de mimos. _Mi Viktor,_ la sirena no deja de llamarlo de ese modo, y lo cierto es que cada vez que lo hace consigue llegar hasta su corazón y derretirlo un poquito más-. _Hmf!_ -gruñe el ruso, que se retuerce de gusto al recibir los nuevos roces en la próstata. Ah, demonios, ¡ya sabe que necesita estar muy dilatado para acoger el miembro de su compañero! Fue él mismo quién lo explicó, al fin y al cabo, pero el caso es que ya no puede esperar más. Su propia polla ha comenzado a liberar un fino hilo de preseminal que cae para acumularse sobre su vientre; el vibrador está haciendo estragos en su interior, pero son las palabras de Yuuri las que consiguen empujarlo al límite el orgasmo-. ¡Esp--! ¡Yuu--! -Viktor niega con la cabeza y baja los brazos con el fin de sujetar la maliciosa mano que maneja el juguete, pero llega demasiado tarde. Antes de darse cuenta ya está sintiendo el calor de su propia corrida sobre el pecho y viendo un montón de estrellitas de colores por todas partes. _Puede que Yuuri tenga razón_ , piensa mientras se estremece por el orgasmo, gimoteando suavemente. Sí, puede que haya entrado en celo de repente, aunque sea un humano. Puede que la sirena tenga el poder necesario para cambiarlo. Ya ha transformado sus días y su rutina, al fin y al cabo, brindándole felicidad y nuevos horizontes-. Quiero que entres en celo también -murmura de pronto, caprichoso y aún algo atontado después de correrse. Su cuerpo se siente laxo y relajado, así que está más que listo para recibir la polla de la sirena. Jamás se había sentido tan impaciente, así que utiliza las piernas para rodear la cola de Yuuri y atraerlo hacia sí mismo. Están muy cerca, pero aún pueden estarlo más-. Entra en celo conmigo...

-Yuuri se anota una victoria al ser testigo del abundante chorro blanquecino que abandona la erección de su amante, relamiéndose los colmillos con la punta de la lengua antes de apagar las vibraciones del dildo. Viktor ha suplicado por una tregua desde que le ensartó la última bola y es justo lo que le dará ahora, porque le basta con contemplar la expresión de placer que le cruza el rostro para darse cuenta de que necesitará respirar antes de dejarse penetrar por su enorme miembro. Los humanos no entraban en celo y la sirena es consciente de ello; Viktor jamás experimentaría nada parecido al período de cortejo y apareamiento de su especie, pero no parece un impedimento para que el deleite y las hormonas se apoderen del juicio de su biólogo preferido antes de pedirle que entre en celo junto a él. Ah, qué disparate de petición, ¿es que no recuerda que Yuuri es tan incapaz de experimentar el celo como los terrestres? Lo que pasa es que la sirena no es quién para negarle tan simple deseo al hombre al que ama, por eso, después de tirar del dichoso consolador con los dedos y sacarle una tras otra las esferas que le llenaban el trasero, Yuuri se deja atraer por las piernas de Viktor y asiente con la cabeza.- Vale -le responde, sin más. Sí, eso es; entrará en celo para Viktor, por primera vez, y no lo hará para nadie más. ¿Cómo desatarlo, entonces? ¿Cómo extirpar el amasijo de hormonas enquistadas en su interior? Uniéndose a su amante, sin lugar a dudas. Esa podría ser la solución. Yuuri, por tanto, usa la palma para agarrarle el muslo y subirle una pierna, exponiendo ese abierto, rosadito y jugoso agujero que parece implorar a gritos para que lo llenen de polla. La obscenidad de la imagen está a punto de provocar que la sirena sufra un mareo, no obstante consigue recuperar la compostura a tiempo, lo bastante rápido como para rodearse la punta de la erección con los dedos y, con extrema delicadeza, hundirle el glande en el culo a Viktor. El ardor que le invade en ese preciso instante, sin embargo, sí se las apaña para sofocarle.-


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enamorarte de una sirena implica desarrollar oviposition kink. Lo siento, Viktor.

-Viktor, aún sintiéndose de gelatina, se las apaña para incorporarse sobre los codos y dirigir la mirada hacia ese punto por el que está a punto de unirse a Yuuri. Se siente muy feliz después de que la sirena haya accedido a entrar en celo junto a él; aún recuerda cuando le explicó que era aparentemente incapaz de hacerlo, pero está decidido a ayudarlo con eso. No es ninguna locura, ¿verdad? Él es biólogo, al fin y al cabo, un _profesional_ en lo que a los conocimientos sobre las criaturas marinas respecta, así que sería perfectamente plausible que lograra solucionar el problema de su amigo. ¡Le proporcionará tanto placer que lo empujará al celo de cabeza!, ese es un buen plan. Sí, es un plan genial, el mejor plan del mundo, así que Viktor se muerde el labio y ahoga un gemido cuando siente el miembro ajeno abriéndose paso en su interior. Es increíble, pero aún después de todo el trabajo de dilatación puede sentir cierta tensión en su entrada. No es nada incómodo o doloroso, por suerte, así que el ruso sonríe y estira los brazos para acariciar los hombros de su amante, recordándole que está más que encantado de entregarse a él. Todavía siente cierto vértigo al recordar que Yuuri es una sirena, pero eso no supone un impedimento en absoluto, sino que despierta un fogoso ardor en su vientre-. E-eres enorme, _enorme_ , Yuuri... -murmura atropelladamente, justo antes de obligarse a inspirar hondo para continuar relajado de cintura hacia abajo. Aún sigue muy sensible después del orgasmo, después del todo-. Tu polla es enorme y preciosa -añade, y ni siquiera parpadea mientras contempla el modo en que el brillante glande de la sirena desaparece entre sus nalgas. ¡Por fin, por fin la tiene dentro! Ah, ahora ya no piensa dejarla escapar, aunque termine partido en dos en su intento por acapararla completamente-. Empuja un poco más -ronronea por lo tanto, avaricioso y excitado, mientras flexiona los dedos de los pies-.

-Yuuri alza la mirada y solo encuentra cariño en los relucientes ojitos de Viktor. La novedad de las circunstancias, uno de sus primeros experimentos en el ámbito del sexo, no alcanzan a provocarle el mismo vértigo que le produce el infinito afecto con el que lo observa el humano. Es el amor que derrama sobre Yuuri aquello que lo empuja a brillar como un lucero, reluciendo entre las paredes del cuarto cual centella mientras toma a Viktor entre sus brazos.- Se siente bien... -jadea en su fascinación mientras es testigo de, una vez más, la facilidad con la que el cuerpo del biólogo acoge la punta de su erección. Francamente, le parece una proeza. La inquietud que corre de manera natural a través de las venas de Yuuri, no obstante, le lleva a acunar la hermosa carita de Viktor antes de continuar, rozando esas dulces mejillas ruborizadas con la yema de los pulgares a medida que éste se deshace en cumplidos hacia su polla. Ah, Yuuri termina sonrojándose también. Se sonroja hasta la punta de las orejas como el tontorrón enamorado que es.- Iré despacio, m-muy despacio... -le asegura, poco antes de inclinarse a cubrir la frente de Viktor con toda una multitud de besitos. Se lo tomará con calma, sin prisa pero sin pausa, sosteniéndose con la mano la erección, dura y pesada, antes de empujar la pelvis y adentrarse en el estrecho y lubricado agujerito entre las nalgas del biólogo. Yuuri, entonces, maldice en su propia lengua. Y podría llorar, pero no lo hace, sino que expresa su dicha mediante un delicado canto que va a resonar en exclusiva para el deleite de Viktor y nadie más.- Me aprietas... -jadea a través de la melodía, usando la palma de la mano para acariciar el vientre de su amante antes de echar las caderas hacia atrás y volver a empujar. Ni siquiera ha alcanzado a hundirse la primera de las estrías que le decoran el miembro y ya está temblando como una anémona mecida por la corriente (le juró, de hecho, que no se la metería entera). Invadido por una pequeña oleada de valentía, de pronto, la sirena se atreve a empujar un poco más, tan solo un par de centímetros más, derritiéndose encima de Viktor sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. ¿Era siempre así de increíble, así de intenso...? ¿Se sentía igual con todo el mundo, o se trata de la mágica presencia de Viktor a su lado...? Ah, Yuuri ha disfrutado ya de tres orgasmos pero cree que terminará por correrse entre sus nalgas en cuestión de segundos si no inhala hondo para serenarse a tiempo. No le gustaría quedar en ridículo frente a su humano favorito.-

-Viktor sonríe al percatarse de que Yuuri ha vuelto a iluminarse por completo. El rubor ajeno provoca en él una ternura tan fuerte que incluso logra superar la excitación que vibra en cada rincón de su cuerpo, convirtiendo el momento en un instante no solo lascivo, sino también íntimo y delicado. La sirena se está esforzando muchísimo para no hacerle daño, y Viktor no puede sino agradecérselo de todo corazón, ya que no todo el mundo estaría dispuesto a tener tanta paciencia después de haber pasado un buen rato con la polla dura-. ¿De verdad...? -el biólogo, que ensancha su sonrisa, hace una pequeña pausa y acompaña la melodía de Yuuri con un largo gimoteo de placer-. E-eso es porque no quiero que te separes de mí -le dice, considerando que sería imposible no apretar ese miembro tan impresionante que se abre camino entre sus nalgas. Si no fuera porque acaba de correrse y necesita cierto margen de tiempo para volver a estar a punto, Viktor también temería alcanzar el orgasmo antes de tiempo. Cielos, resulta evidente que Yuuri está haciendo todo lo que puede por contenerse, y eso no hace más que multiplicar el cálido sentimiento que le llena el corazón-. A-ah, mira esa carita... -susurra, y alza las manos para atrapar el rostro ajeno entre las palmas. Puede que la sirena le haya dicho todo tipo de cosas obscenas, pero a sus ojos continúa siendo una criatura tierna y encantadora-. Eres _adorable_ -añade, y no para picarlo, sino porque lo piensa de verdad. Ya sabía que el rostro iluminado de Yuuri era especialmente bonito, pero ahora que puede verlo constreñido por el placer, se le antoja incluso mejor. Viktor quiere mimarlo y acariciarlo por todas partes, así que pone las manos a trabajar y procede a deslizarlas por el torso ajeno, repasando cada trazo de su patrón bioluminiscente. Las luces de Yuuri lo hipnotizan por completo, pero al toparse con uno de sus pezones de color rosa, Viktor se decide a regalarle un suave pellizco-.

-Yuuri, cuyos temblores son cada vez más intensos, apoya el peso del torso sobre las palmas, situando cada mano a los lados de la cabeza de Viktor antes de adoptar un ritmo pélvico constante, suave pero insistente. El interior de Viktor arde en torno a su miembro, le _quema_ la delicada piel del glande, tan estrecho, lubricado y perfecto. A decir verdad, el mordisco de la inseguridad aún amenaza con atenazarle el corazón y, de hecho, gran parte de su inquietud se debe al miedo por cometer un error capaz de herir al biólogo, pero de pronto Viktor gime, y es un sonido tan hermoso con el que responde a sus melodías que la sirena no puede sino fundirse bajo el calor de su ternura y su sensualidad. ¿Cómo resistirlo, al fin y al cabo, cuando es el primero en dedicarle las palabras más bellas que nadie le había dicho nunca? No solo Yuuri ha descubierto su potencial como criatura deseable bajo los incesantes halagos del humano, sino que, además, se siente de lo más bonito entre sus brazos.- ¿Te gustan? -le pregunta, aunque no es la primera vez que lo hace, al advertir el patrón que siguen los dedos de Viktor al deslizarse sobre la piel de su torso. Por alguna razón, a la sirena le hace muy feliz que sus escamas se conviertan en el centro de atención de su humano preferido cada vez que se iluminan, ¡le hace sentir de lo más especial! Cada caricia que Viktor le regala a través de los costados envía un excitante cosquilleo hacia el vientre de Yuuri, aunque poco se asemejan al intenso ramalazo de placer que le produce el inesperado pellizco en el pezón.- _Oh_ -gimotea, encogiéndose con una sonrisa. ¡Qué sensible! Viktor acaba de tomarle por sorpresa y, en consecuencia, ha interrumpido el delicado ritmo de sus embestidas, ¡pero no volverá a suceder! Ah, Yuuri no era consciente de los numerosos detalles a los que debía prestar atención durante el sexo, sin embargo comienza a descubrirlo.- Creo-- Creo que voy a besarte. Sí, quiero besarte. En el cuello -anuncia, mordisqueándose el labio inferior. Añora el tacto de la aterciopelada piel del humano rozándole la boca, así que no pierde el tiempo en cernirse y presionar los labios justo por debajo de la línea del mentón ajeno, coordinando sus torpes y húmedos besuqueos con el cada vez más anhelante balanceo de caderas. Yuuri se derrite del gusto, pero ha prometido comportarse como un caballero y, aún ebrio de placer, con cada embestida se asegura de no empalar a Viktor con poco más del primer palmo de su erección.-

-Viktor se relame tras ser testigo de la encantadora reacción que le arranca a Yuuri. Si ha conseguido que incluso pierda el ritmo de sus caderas con un simple pellizco en el pezón, no quiere ni pensar en lo que sucedería si decidiera mimárselo con la boca. Podría mordérselo, chupárselo y dejárselo completamente inflamado. Viktor tiene la sensación de que su compañero disfrutaría muchísimo con ese tipo de atenciones, pero por desgracia no tiene la ocasión de comprobarlo, ya que éste se adelanta para cernirse sobre su cuello-. S-sí, bésame... -secunda el biólogo, que asiente con vehemencia antes de ladear el rostro y exponer el cuello frente a su amante. Los besos de Yuuri son torpes y descoordinados, pero la pasión y la humedad que vuelca sobre su piel bastan y sobran para que Viktor comience a derretirse. Al final no puede sino hacer volar las manos hasta la nuca ajena, donde inicia un ritual de cariñosas caricias que desciende a lo largo de toda su espalda. Siguiendo ese camino, el biólogo no tarda en encontrarse con el trasero de la sirena. En fin, puede que Yuuri no tenga nalgas y que las escamas de su cola sean demasiado duras como para que pueda estrecharlas entre los dedos, pero eso no impide que Viktor, ansioso y anhelante, lo sujete para tirar de él hacia arriba. No ha podido pasar por alto que Yuuri ha marcado un límite en la cantidad de polla que quiere meterle, y lo cierto es que no le parece nada bien. ¿No era eso algo que deberían decidir entre los dos? El culo que corría el riesgo de explotar era el suyo, a fin de cuentas-. Yuuri... -murmura, y araña suavemente los omóplatos de la criatura para llamar su atención-. ¿N-no quieres meterme las estrías? -lo tienta, dedicándole un coqueto pestañeo. Luego, Viktor estira el cuello y aproxima los labios a su oído-: Son muy sensibles, ¿verdad? Seguro que te sentirías muy bien si las metieras en mi agujero, yo-- _ah_ , te prometo que cuidaré muy bien de ellas...

-Yuuri besuquea frenético las clavículas de Viktor, pero evita rozar la delicada piel del cuello ajeno con la punta de los colmillos; tampoco le acaricia los hombros con ahínco, ni le estruja las mejillas, pues moderar su anhelo es la única manera que le garantiza que su querido humano no salga marcado ni herido del revolcón. Viktor no era una figurita de cristal a la que tratar con la delicadeza de una pluma, pero Yuuri ya ha sido testigo del daño que sus afiladas garras son capaces de causar en la blandita espalda del biólogo, error que no se atreverá a repetir. Tampoco empuja la pelvis con fuerza, ni abraza las piernas de Viktor con la cola, ¡pero no pasa nada! El cariño que su amante vierte sobre él con las maravillosas caricias que reparte desde su nuca hasta la aleta dorsal actúan como suplemento para la contención con la que actúa Yuuri, y todo marcha de maravilla hasta que el propio Viktor, que no es ningún ingenuo, le propone adentrarse en aguas peligrosas.- ¿Estás seguro...? -balbucea con torpeza la sirena, contemplando el rostro de su amigo de hito en hito mientras considera lo que le ha dicho. La ubicación de tan sensible zona erógena no era una mera casualidad de la naturaleza. Un estímulo constante en los azulados surcos de su polla le conduciría veloz hacia un orgasmo de lo más intenso y, de ser posible, también una desovación muy húmeda e indolora. Era lógico, por tanto, que durante el vaivén de la penetración obtuviese roces constantes en tan delicado punto de su anatomía. Yuuri frunce un poco el ceño. Es _tentador_ hacerle caso. Sería, de hecho, increíblemente placentero para él, pero, ¿y si no puede controlarse? ¿Y si emplea demasiada fuerza y Viktor no puede soportar la potencia de sus caderas? La sola idea basta para que a la sirena se le agachen por completo las orejas... pero tampoco querría dejar al humano insatisfecho.- Ponte encima -resuelve, de pronto, enarcando las cejas con esperanzas de que Viktor comprenda su idea.- Colócate encima de mí -insiste, apresurándole a que intercambien la postura. ¡Pues claro! ¡No tenía más que ceder el control a su amante para que descubriese por sí mismo hasta dónde era capaz de llegar!-

-Viktor eleva las manos para acunar las decaídas orejitas de Yuuri. Ah, pero qué tontorrón, su propuesta no es algo por lo que tenga que ponerse triste o nervioso. Debería confiar un poquito más en sus deseos, ya que el biólogo jamás se habría ofrecido a acoger su polla si no fuera porque estaba completamente seguro de poseía las capacidades necesarias para lograr semejante hazaña-. ¡Oh! -Viktor enarca ambas cejas a la vez, sorprendido por la petición de su compañero. Hasta ahora no había considerado la opción de ponerse encima de Yuuri, quizá porque había estado demasiado abrumado por el placer como para poder hilar sus pensamientos de forma clara. Pero no es mala idea, a decir verdad. Puede que la sirena se sienta más segura con la situación si es él quien lleva el ritmo de las embestidas, así que el biólogo asiente y se incorpora con el fin de cederle su puesto a Yuuri, no sin antes sacarse su polla del trasero. La sensación de apertura que se le queda en el culo es increíble, tanto que prefiere no pensar demasiado en ello para no sufrir un ataque de vergüenza-. Acomódate bien -le pide a Yuuri, justo después de apartar la almohada que había estado utilizando para elevarse las caderas-. La cama es grande, puedes extender la cola -añade, y sonríe mientras contempla la hermosa y exótica anatomía de su compañero. Es precioso, tanto que al final no puede contener las ganas de extender la mano y acariciar el escamado entramado de su aleta-. Vaya... -susurra, percatándose de lo húmedo que está todo por _allí abajo_. Yuuri no deja de lubricar como si en ello le fuera la vida, pero Viktor lo encuentra muy práctico y erótico. Así, el biólogo pasa una pierna sobre la cola de la sirena y se queda de rodillas sobre el colchón. La erección de Yuuri le roza los muslos, casi como si estuviera pidiéndole que volviera a tomarla en su interior-. Nunca he cabalgado sobre algo tan grande -susurra, emocionado y expectante, mientras toma la polla de la sirena y la alinea con su ya no tan pequeño agujerito. El ángulo de penetración ha cambiado, y Viktor se muere de ganas por saber qué clase de sensaciones lo abordarán ahora. Impaciente, pues, el biólogo baja el trasero y comienza a tragarse la erección de la sirena mientras jadea ruidosamente. Lo hace despacio pero sin pausa, así que no tarda demasiado en superar ese primer palmo de carne con el que Yuuri lo había estado penetrando hasta ahora-. U-uh... -gimotea Viktor, que comienza a sentir cierta opresión en la base del estómago. No es desagradable, así que no lo intimida a la hora de continuar bajando para tomar, esta vez sí, las sensibles estrías que marcan la polla de la sirena-.

-Yuuri avista el espeso hilo de flujo y lubricante que la punta de su erección con el culo abierto de Viktor y necesita apartar la mirada para evitar que le arda la cara. Es obsceno, muy obsceno, demasiado, tal vez, para la sirena; se le antoja una imagen tan lasciva, de hecho, que raya los límites de lo insoportable. El corazón de Yuuri bate a la velocidad de una bestia desbocada mientras su polla, oscurecida y empapada de pura necesidad, se yergue gorda y pesada contra su vientre, observando absorto al biólogo modificar su postura antes de indicarle tan amablemente que se acomode de espaldas sobre el colchón. Yuuri, al principio, boquea como un tonto pececillo fuera del agua, abofeteado por la arrolladora sensualidad de Viktor, con esas ridículas y preciosas mejillas suyas del color del coral, sus cabellos revueltos, sus ojos relucientes y encharcados en deleite. ¿Cómo no empaparse frente a semejante portento de la naturaleza? Yuuri se siente _insignificante_ junto a Viktor, llegando a agachar la cabeza en humildad (y con el rubor encendiéndole hasta la última escama de las orejas) frente a su espléndida mirada del hombre al que ama. Después, la sirena se deja caer sobre la cama y allí descubre que podría morir en paz, y lo haría feliz. Cuando advierte, una vez más, el calor de las nalgas ajenas acariciarle la erección, Yuuri necesita cubrirse la cara con las dos manos.- V-Viktor -gimotea, invadido por un ardiente cosquilleo que le viaja desde el pecho, por el vientre, hasta dejarle palpitando frenética todo el área genital, solo que un delicado hormigueo como aquel no tenía nada que envidiar al ataque que sufre una vez Viktor engulle los surcos de su polla con el trasero. Yuuri separa los labios para gemir y todo lo que abandona su garganta es una histérica melodía surgida del placer, tensándose desde el extremo de la cola hasta las orejas a medida que el calor del humano le envuelve la polla, destrozándole el jucio con ese culo magnífico suyo centímetro a centímetro.- Viktor, _Viktor..._ -canta, retorciendo la aleta por encima del pie de cama sin apartar la vista de su bellísimo biólogo.- Eres-- Eres un impaciente -le acusa, sin perder la diversión pese al tono de voz.-

-Viktor se mordisquea el labio y estira la espalda, incitado por esas continuas oleadas de placer que le trepan desde la parte más baja de la espina dorsal. A lo largo de su vida había tenido la oportunidad de probar vibradores realmente gruesos, pero ninguno de ellos podría compararse con el diámetro de Yuuri, cuya polla se las apaña para rozar y presionar cada uno de los puntos sensibles en su interior. Describir lo que siente entre las piernas es realmente difícil, pero por suerte no tiene que hacerlo más que usando gemidos y jadeos. La sirena, por otro lado, también parece haber encontrado su propio modo de describir el placer que la embriaga, ya que su sensual y apasionada canción resuena en cada una de las esquinas de la estancia. _Esta melodía es solo para mí_ , razona Viktor, que eleva el trasero para sacarse la polla de su amante casi por completo antes de volver a sentarse sobre ella. Bueno, en realidad aún no ha conseguido sentarse de forma literal, pues aún le queda medio palmo que hundirse entre las nalgas. Tendrá que esforzarse para acogerlo-. Si fuera un impaciente haría que te corrieras ahora mismo -murmura, plantando las manos sobre el pecho de la sirena. Le parece increíble que Yuuri aún tenga ganas de bromear sobre eso cuando ha demostrado que tiene la paciencia de un santo. ¿O es que no ha soportado las lascivas torturas de la criatura mientras esperaba a ser llenado? No; ha aguantado como un campeón, y de hecho está dispuesto a demostrar que ahora mismo es Yuuri quien se encuentra sobre la cuerda floja-. De hecho... me parece una buena idea... -le ronronea a la sirena, a quien le dedica una mirada maliciosa y decidida antes de reafirmar el apoyo sobre sus rodillas. Viktor tiene unos muslos muy fuertes, así que se sirve de ellos para iniciar el movimiento de sus caderas, que suben y bajan continuamente, provocando que las estrías de la polla de Yuuri atraviesen una y otra vez su lubricado agujero. ¡A ver si la criatura es capaz de soportar esa fricción sin correrse en el intento!-.

-El término _cabalgar_ hace eco en el inconsciente de Yuuri mientras desliza una palma sobre la delicada curva del vientre de Viktor, extendiendo las membranas por debajo de su ombligo al tiempo que su amante se balancea desenfrenado sobre su erección. Viktor está increíble allí montado; la forma en la que acoge su enorme polla, haciendo desaparecer el patrón de escamas bioluminiscentes entre sus nalgas, se le antoja mágico, digno de admiración. La sirena pierde el jucio contemplando la elegancia de sus bamboleos, esos mismos que le frotan las estrías sin descanso, arrebatándole en el proceso toda capacidad para formular elogios coherentes mientras Viktor se ceba con su sensibilidad. _No si antes consigo que te corras primero_ , canturrea Yuuri con toda la picardía, sin darse cuenta de que no ha pronunciado las palabras en un idioma que el humano pueda comprender. ¿Importa, siquiera, cuando cada nota va encharcada en coquetería y diversión? Yuuri acompaña su traviesa melodía con una intencionada caricia en torno a la goteante y enrojecida polla de Viktor, la cual cuelga y se agita frenética entre ellos mecida por los constantes brincos de sus caderas. Es más, se atreve a usar la yema para rozarle con insistencia a través del surco de la uretra, mordisqueándose el labio inferior antes de estirar los dedos y alcanzarle los huevos. No puede evitarlo, ¡le parecen adorables! Aunque tampoco pierde demasiado tiempo sobeteándole los testículos antes de recuperar las caricias en su miembro y, sin mayor preámbulo, comenzar a masturbar al humano.- Estás precioso… -gruñe, reuniendo entonces, por primera vez, el valor suficiente para empujar la pelvis contra el culo de Viktor. Creía que apenas notaría fricción, pero, oh, se equivocaba, y acaba de descubrir su error.- Se siente muy bien... -solloza, temblando desde el extremo de la cola hasta la cabeza. Entonces, dejando caer los párpados envuelto en el placer, por un instante Yuuri pierde el control sobre su propia fuerza y arremete con fervor, ensartándole _casi_ por completo la polla sin percatarse del límite que acaba de cruzar. Es muy placentero y Viktor le está volviendo loco, así que la sirena lloriquea y repite el movimiento, incitado por la repentina fantasía por abrirse camino hacia lo más apretado y profundo de su interior y, como si fuese posible, llenarle el vientre con sus huevos.-

-Viktor piensa que _no es justo_. No es justo que Yuuri le guste tanto, no es justo que sea capaz de volverlo loco con tan solo dedicarle una mirada llena de placer. Tampoco es justo que la sirena pretenda hacer que se corra primero cuando ya ha estado torturándolo durante un largo rato, o que utilice la sensibilidad de su polla para tomar ventaja, como si no estuviera delirando ya de puro gozo gracias a ese gigantesco miembro que le taladra el trasero. No, desde luego no es nada justo, pero el caso es que Viktor no puede hacer nada por evitarlo, o al menos nada que no sea darle un rápido manotazo a esos traviesos dedos que no dejan de sobarle la erección-. ¡Quieto! -solloza, dedicándole una fiera mirada a Yuuri. No va a permitir que se salga con la suya, no otra vez. Ahora es él quien está encima, así que tiene el mando de la situación... más o menos. Lo cierto es que le cuesta mantener el dominio, e incluso la razón, cuando la sirena comienza a empujar hacia sus adentros, abriéndose paso con una facilidad terriblemente obscena. Viktor baja la mirada y descubre que, de repente, solo quedan un par de centímetros de la polla de Yuuri en el exterior de su trasero. Todo lo demás ha desaparecido entre sus nalgas y se encuentra palpitando en su interior-. Hnnn... -gimotea, sintiendo que la extraña sensación de su estómago se incrementa por momentos. Es como si la sirena estuviera golpeándole no solo la próstata, sino también la base de su vientre. El biólogo se lleva las manos al abdomen casi por instinto y gimotea suavemente-. Queda muy poco... -susurra, ronco y excitado mientras busca la mirada de la sirena. Yuuri ya no parece estar preocupado por la cantidad de polla que puede abarcar su trasero, así que Viktor supone que tiene permiso para ser temerario y empujarse a sí mismo hacia abajo. De estar en sus cabales quizá habría preferido hacerlo despacio, ya que el repentino impacto que recibe en su interior le aplasta la próstata y lo envía directo al orgasmo, que es lo suficientemente potente como para salpicar el rostro de su compañero-.

-Yuuri deja escapar un quejidito y acompaña sus protestas con un puchero al recibir tan feroz manotazo por parte de Viktor. Es indignante; ¡solo pretendía empujarlo hacia el orgasmo! ¡No merecía semejante reproche! Pues no piensa disculparse, ya que su única preocupación era la de volcar en exclusiva todas sus atenciones en el biólogo, y éste se lo agradece ordenándole que permanezca quieto, ¡como si frotarle la polla fuese un insulto! _No estás en posición de negociar_ , le recuerda la sirena con una canción, estirando los brazos para rodear los hombros ajenos mientras mece la pelvis sin parar. Chorretones de lubricante corren desde el interior de Viktor para mojarle la base del miembro, hecho que preocuparía a Yuuri si no supiera que le está colmando el trasero con su propio flujo, espeso, abundante y lo suficiente viscoso como para favorecer una penetración de lo más resbaladiza, tal y como queda demostrado tras la repentina facilidad con la que Viktor termina de sentarse en su gigantesca erección.- ¡Ah! -Yuuri grita, y no se debe tan solo a la súbita ráfaga de ardiente placer que asciende a través de su columna, sino porque le cuesta creer lo que sus ojitos de sirena acaban de ver.- ¡Viktor...! ¡Te la has metido entera! -exclama, tan chocado por la imagen de su propia polla abultándole el vientre al humano que no se ha ni percatado de que le acaba de salpicar la nariz con su orgasmo. Viktor le aprieta la polla como si pretendiese exprimir hasta la última gota de sus fluidos corporales y la sirena solo piensa en aplaudirle por su hazaña, gimoteando aturdido mientras araña los aterciopelados muslos del biólogo más cautivador que ha conocido en toda su vida.- Arde, _Vicchan_ , estás ardiendo, aprietas, ah, _ah--_ -balbucea, contoneando despacito las caderas bajo el lánguido cuerpo de su amante, quien ha quedado tan blandito tras el clímax que Yuuri no puede sino invitarle a tumbarse sobre su torso mientras continúa empujando.- Podría llenarte... -ronronea, permitiéndose el lujo de cerrar los ojos.- Cuidarías mis huevos, estarían a salvo... -Yuuri frunce el ceño y deja escapar un agudo canturreo antes de gemir desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Habría resistido un puñado de minutos más, pero Viktor se lo ha puesto muy complicado tras engullirle la polla como si la necesitase para sentirse completo.-

-Viktor boquea en busca de oxígeno y se deja caer sobre el pecho de Yuuri, sintiéndose extasiado y derrotado al mismo tiempo. El último orgasmo le ha robado todas las energías, así que el biólogo, de momento, es incapaz de continuar erguido sobre el cuerpo de la sirena. Lo cierto es que le habría gustado ser capaz de continuar montando la polla de su amante durante un rato más, pero antes de eso necesitará tumbarse y recuperar el aliento-. T-te dije... que podría... -murmura, y esboza una sonrisa de orgullo mientras eleva el mentón con el fin de observar a Yuuri. El biólogo no había dudado ni un poquito de las capacidades de su propio trasero; sabía que un hombre era capaz de acoger un miembro de gran tamaño si se preparaba lo suficiente, así que su determinación se había mantenido firme en todo momento. La espera, al final, había valido la pena, ya que nada podría haberlo preparado para el placer que le brinda el hecho de tener toda la polla de la sirena entre las nalgas. Su ardor le calienta las entrañas, y está tan mojada que penetra su ano sin ningún tipo de problema, liberando toda clase de obscenos sonidos. Viktor podría jurar que, cada vez que lo embiste, Yuuri provoca que el lubricante salpique por todas partes-. Yuuri, _Yuuri_... -solloza, aferrándose a los hombros de la criatura mientras ésta continúa abusando de su abierto agujero. ¿Es su imaginación o acaba de llamarlo _Vicchan_? El biólogo no tiene ni idea de cómo puede conocer ese cariñoso apelativo (ahora mismo no sería capaz de recordar el encuentro con su vecina ni aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas), pero el caso es que consigue atravesarle el corazón con la misma efectividad que una saeta. A Viktor le encantaría que Yuuri lo llamara así durante el resto de sus días, del mismo modo en que le encantaría acoger sus huevos. No, espera, ¡eso sería imposible! Su anatomía humana no debía estar preparada para algo así, y eso por no mencionar que la sirena era estéril. En cualquier caso, ¿no era una idea de lo más tierna? Yuuri confiaba tanto en él que estaría dispuesto a desovar en su vientre-. Los cuidaría... -promete en un gemido, volviendo a conducirse las manos al vientre. Cielos, podría jurar que siente la polla de la sirena moviéndose allí dentro, y eso lo pone inexplicablemente cachondo-. Y a ti también... -añade, comenzando a babear de puro gusto-.

-Yuuri arropa a Viktor bajo el férreo calor de sus brazos y no lo deja escapar, arremetiendo sin miedo contra su perfecto trasero, tan abierto y viscoso que a la sirena le produce vértigo pensar que ha sido posible ensartarle la polla entera. Ahora le hiere descubrir que dudó de las capacidades de su adorado humano en vano; desde el principio Viktor tuvo fe en que podría empalarse en toda su longitud, ¡y Yuuri era incapaz de creerle! En compensación, pues, embebido por el placer, la sirena empuja las caderas y hace chocar sin descanso la pelvis contra las mullidas nalgas del biólogo. Después, la sirena rodea a su Vicchan con fuerza y los hace rodar sobre el colchón, separándole las rodillas antes de encajarse cómodamente entre sus piernas y arremeter una y otra vez, frotándose las estrías contra las dilatadas paredes de su ano.- ¿Cuidarías-- Cuidarías de mí...? -le pregunta, jadeante y maravillado, derritiéndose como la mantequilla expuesta al fuego. Oh. _Oh_. El corazón de Yuuri se salta un latido en ese preciso instante, vibrando de gozo, antes de que se le escape un delicado puchero. Dejándose seducir por los instintos, los mismos que le impiden recordar su incapacidad para desovar, la sirena cierra los ojos y se inclina a devorar los labios del humano, cuya fisionomía se diferencia demasiado a la suya propia como para poder generar cualquier tipo de descendencia. No es que las cuestiones biológicas importen cuando se trata de dejar a sus fantasías volar libres. ¿Estaría Viktor dispuesto, pues, a cuidar de Yuuri y de sus pequeños? ¿Le aceptaría como su compañero? ¡Era una noticia espléndida!- Sí, _sí_ , Viktor, sí... -le implora, jadeando frenético contra su cuello antes de arrugar el ceño y, con un gemidito, eyacular dentro de Viktor. Yuuri se tensa y arquea la espalda, derramando su corrida en lo más profundo del biólogo antes de apoyar el peso de todo su cuerpo sobre los antebrazos, evitando dejarse caer encima de Viktor, quien luce feliz a la vez que exhausto. Ah, ¡nunca lo había visto tan guapo! Será que el aspecto post-orgasmo es uno de los mejores con los que le ha presenciado hasta el momento.-

-Viktor asiente con ahínco tras dejarse acorralar contra el colchón; ¡por supuesto que cuidaría de Yuuri! Ya lo está haciendo, o por lo menos pone todo su esmero en ello. Para el biólogo es muy importante que su preciosa sirenita se encuentre bien, y ese es el motivo de que se haya preocupado de adaptar el agua de la bañera a sus necesidades, de prepararle un montón de comida deliciosa y de protegerlo de la indiscreta mirada de otros humanos. Si le ocurriera algo malo sentiría tanta pena que nunca podría volver a levantar la cabeza. Quizá suene un poco drástico, pero es lo que siente en el corazón. Yuuri no era un mero conocido, sino que se había convertido en mucho más, y es por eso que Viktor no muestra rechazo frente a la idea de cuidar de él no solo durante un tiempo, sino para siempre-. Ah, _ah_ -Viktor, que también se arquea bajo el cuerpo de la sirena, libera un nuevo puñado de gimoteos cuando siente la _explosión_ de calor y humedad que se derrama en lo más profundo de su vientre. Tiene las piernas algo entumecidas, pero eso no evita que las levante para rodear la cintura ajena con ellas. Ahora mismo tendrían que matarlo para lograr que se separara un solo centímetro de Yuuri. Lo único que quiere es que se queden así: cerca, abrazados, unidos-. No salgas -le suplica por lo tanto a Yuuri, a quien abraza para indicarle que puede recostarse sobre su pecho si así lo desea. Soportar su peso no será un inconveniente en absoluto, de hecho tiene muchas ganas de sentir el corazón ajeno latiendo contra el suyo-. No te muevas, quédate así... -insiste, e inspira profundamente para acaparar el aroma de la sirena, que le recuerda al océano y a los atardeceres en la playa. Hay otra razón por la que prefiere que Yuuri mantenga la polla hundida en lo más profundo de su trasero, además, y es que la generosa cantidad de corrida con la que le ha llenado las entrañas se siente cálida y agradable, demasiado como para perderla tan pronto. Había tenido que esperar muchísimo rato para obtenerla, y ahora pensaba acapararla hasta el final-.

-Yuuri sonríe, todo deseos por celebrar la consumación del que ha sido uno de los actos más hermosos que ha cometido junto a nadie en toda su vida. Se siente _pletórico_ ; ¡jamás habría imaginado que el sexo podría ser tan emotivo, tan intenso...! El corazón le palpita como una agitada locomotora, _tum-tum, tum-tum_ , veloz, histérico, resonando cual tambor de guerra en el interior de su pecho. Agradece que Viktor enseguida le invite a acomodarse encima de su torso, porque ha quedado frágil y tembloroso como la más delicada de las anémonas y nada se le antoja más apetecible que ocultar el rostro en la curva que une el cuello con el hombro del humano para descansar, recuperar el aliento. Apenas puede sostenerse. El cariño que Viktor reparte en exclusiva para él, no obstante, actúa como un magnífico adhesivo para evitar que la sirena se parta en mil pedacitos, por eso se permite jadear tranquila, meciendo la cola con gesto dichoso. Yuuri está tan contento que, de hecho, expresa la felicidad que le colma el pecho dejando escapar una dulce melodía, entonando las notas en bajo contra la piel del cuello ajeno.- Estás muy lleno. -comenta al cabo de un rato. Después Yuuri alza la cabeza y dedica una mirada bañada en afecto al aludido, cuyas mejillas aún lucen incandescentes, teñidas por el rubor. Solo entonces la sirena exhala una dulce risita, encogiéndose algo avergonzada por las numerosas ridiculeces que ambos han dicho durante el revolcón. Ah, ¡sin duda las hormonas podían resultar verdaderamente traicioneras! ¿Qué pretendía al soltarle una sugerencia semejante como la de desovar dentro de su trasero? ¡Algo así jamás sucederá! ¡El cuerpo de Viktor no lo soportaría!- ¿Cómo te encuentras...? -le pregunta, recuperando sin prisa la lucidez. Con cuidado, la sirena se remueve y posa los labios sobre el puente de la nariz de su amante, haciéndolos arrastrar en una íntima y afectuosa caricia.- ¿Te duele? -inquiere, por supuesto, a continuación. En ningún momento Yuuri cesa el camino de breves besitos sobre el rostro de Viktor, recreándose en el aroma de su piel y en la languidez postcoital... no sin evitar mostrar su habitual preocupación por la comodidad de su querido biólogo, evidentemente.-

-Viktor no sabe cuánto tiempo permanece inmóvil y abrazado a Yuuri; le parece un instante fugaz, pero también una pequeña eternidad que, sin duda alguna, quedará grabada en su corazón. El biólogo siempre había sido capaz de disfrutar del sexo, pero esta vez ha sido especial y diferente. Sí, puede que el hecho de que su amante sea una sirena con la polla del tamaño de un antebrazo tenga algo que ver en eso, pero Viktor encuentra otra diferencia, y son las emociones que lo invaden justo ahora, mientras está tumbado bajo el cuerpo de Yuuri. No sabría cómo explicarlo, pero se siente como si le hubieran arrancado las preocupaciones. El biólogo a penas puede pensar en nada; tiene la mente en blanco, flotando en algún lugar donde solo hay nubes de color rosa. _Es porque estoy feliz_ , se dice a sí mismo. Ah, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía tan completo y dichoso. No es que pasara el tiempo deprimido o que considerara que tenía una vida triste, sino más bien que no había sido consciente de lo mucho que necesitaba tener a alguien como Yuuri en su día a día. No, espera, _no alguien como Yuuri_ , sino a Yuuri. Nunca podría haber sido igual con otra persona. Su corazón jamás se habría abierto con tanta facilidad, tiene la certeza de ello-. Estoy bien -le susurra a la sirena después de que ésta se haya incorporado para interesarse por su estado-. No me duele nada -añade, antes de dejar caer los párpados y rendirse a los besos que Yuuri comienza a repartir por su rostro. _Oh, no hagas eso, no seas así de dulce o me partirás el corazón cuando te marches_ , piensa para sus adentros, y si sus brazos se aprietan un poco más en torno al cuerpo ajeno lo hacen de forma involuntaria. Viktor, por suerte, no tiene demasiado tiempo para pensar en el funesto destino que le aguarda como enamorado, ya que Yuuri, al moverse, ha hecho que vuelva a notar su polla en lo más profundo del vientre-. Ahora que lo dices... m-me siento un poco hinchado. Pero no es desagradable -reconoce en un susurro. Nunca había tenido una sensación semejante al penetrarse con sus juguetes, así que lo achaca al considerable tamaño del miembro de Yuuri y a la corrida que éste debe haber derramado en sus entrañas-. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?

-Yuuri asciende hacia las nubes a medida que besa el rostro de su amado biólogo, incapaz de reprimirse, de contener la dulce actitud que, quizá, debería reservar para su auténtico compañero, en lugar de derrocharlo sobre un hombre que no corresponde a sus sentimientos. Es un ingenuo y lo lamentará, pero no invertirá energías en preocuparse por la inocencia de su actitud mientras disfruta de los gloriosos instantes de paz que le brindan las caricias de Viktor. Instantes que, de hecho, la sirena siente fantásticos, ¡ni la más aciaga de las noticias eclipsaría la emoción que le recorre las venas en ese momento! Tan solo la respuesta del humano consigue que Yuuri se encoja con cierta cautela, agachando después la cabeza con el propósito de echar un vistazo a su tripa hinchada (y, a su vez, al punto entre sus piernas donde todavía permanecen unidos). Es sutil, pero la curva que se dibuja en el vientre del biólogo se marca lo suficiente como para causar un leve mareo a la sirena. Una intensa quemazón le pica de pronto en las mejillas, dispersándose desde su cuello hasta inundarle el pecho, pero achaca el ardor a la inmensa sensualidad que irradia su querido amigo allí acostado.- Estoy bien. Estoy acalorado-- Yo-- -balbucea, risueño, atolondrado como el tonto enamorado en el que se ha convertido y, sobre todo, muy sincero.- Estoy muy feliz. -concluye, ya que sus sentimientos se reducen a la más pura y simple felicidad. Yuuri vuelve a removerse poco después, esta vez dejando escapar un suave siseo cuando las estrechas paredes de Viktor le acarician nuevamente el glande, tan sensible y abusado como lo siente. Adora la actitud acaparadora con al que el biólogo le estruja la polla, pero no puede sino preguntarse cuánto pretende guardar su corrida dentro. _Mira tu vientre, Viktor..._ , le dice, absurdamente mesmerizado por la pequeña abultación que forma su miembro allí dentro. Yuuri, sin embargo, ni siquiera es consciente de la melodía en la que se ha expresado, como tampoco repara en los dulces cánticos que escapan entonces de su interior. Algo profundo y arraigado en lo más hondo de su corazón le empuja a serenar al humano con su voz, encargándose entonces de echar la pelvis hacia atrás y, con lentitud, sacarle la polla muy cuidadoso del trasero. Ésta emerge entre viscosos ruidos y cubierta en lubricación, natural y artificial, comenzando a retraerse hacia el interior de la vaina pocos segundos después de apartársela a Viktor del trasero.-

-Viktor observa a Yuuri con interés, ansioso por descubrir cómo se siente después de haber perdido su virginidad. Ah, ¿habrá estado a la altura de una memorable primera vez? ¿Habrá sido una experiencia buena, mejor de lo esperado, o todo lo contrario? La polla de la sirena estaba concebida para enterrarse en la vagina de una criatura de la misma especie, eso lo entiende, pero el biólogo está muy orgulloso de su trasero, así que espera que haya sido un buen sustituto. Cielos, ¡al final incluso él se había sorprendido al comprobar que podía tomar todo el miembro de su amigo! Solo espera que éste no vuelva poner el duda las capacidades de su codicioso agujerito, ya que han quedado más que demostradas-. ¿De verdad...? -murmura Viktor, que está a punto de ponerse a echar estrellitas de colores por los ojos cuando escucha la respuesta de Yuuri. ¡La sirena se sentía _feliz_! ¿Había algo mejor que eso? La respuesta, sin duda alguna, es no; el ruso podría haberse sentido contento en caso de que Yuuri le hubiera contado que se encontraba satisfecho o extasiado por el placer recibido, pero el hecho de que manifieste su felicidad consigue que Viktor sonría con una dicha muy parecida. Si había algo que quería conseguir era, al fin y al cabo, que su amigo se sintiera feliz a su lado. _No entiendo nada de lo que dices cuando cantas, tontorrón_ , le reprocha mentalmente, ya que el lenguaje de las melodías ajenas continúa antojándosele desconocido y misterioso. Yuuri, sin embargo, parece poseer una necesidad natural de entonar sus cantos, así que el biólogo lo escucha con los ojos cerrados, empapándose de su dulzura. Podría acostumbrarse a disfrutar de un concierto privado después de hacer el amor, desde luego, aunque no sabe si esa es la forma correcta de describir lo que acaba de hacer con la sirena. Su amigo no está enamorado de él, al fin y al cabo, y se supone que sus encuentros sexuales son producto de, uh... ¿una fuerte confianza? Bueno, no sabe a qué se deben exactamente, ¡pero tampoco necesita saberlo! Mientras pueda estar cerca de Yuuri, todo lo demás le trae sin cuidado-. V-vaya... -balbucea de pronto, sintiéndose abrumado por la sensación de vacío que lo invade cuando la sirena se retira de su interior. Pero más vale que se acostumbre pronto, porque tendrá que pasar un buen rato antes de que su trasero vuelva a la normalidad después de la concienzuda sesión de dilatación por la que ha pasado-.

-Yuuri creía que se sentiría _diferente_ tras perder la virginidad. Estaba convencido, de hecho. Pensaba que experimentaría algún tipo de epifanía tras correrse junto a su amante, que le abordaría un novedoso sentimiento de madurez y que se convertiría en una sirena distinta, pero acaba de descubrir que no es así. Y no le decepciona. Continúa siendo el mismo Yuuri que Viktor conoció hace pocos días bajo el umbral de su casa, solo que ahora ha ganado confianza en el terreno de las relaciones íntimas y sabe que podrá satisfacerlo en la cama siempre que les apetezca repetir el revolcón. Además, es incapaz de callarse su felicidad, por lo que eleva sus cantos hasta inundar la habitación con su alegría, dejándose caer junto al cálido cuerpo del biólogo antes de atraparlo en un abrazo desde la espalda. En ese momento no se le ocurre pensar que, tal vez, Viktor prefiera mantener las distancias, dado que no eran pareja ni nada semejante. Yuuri actúa por instinto, enroscando la cola en torno a las piernas ajenas sin dejarse lacerar por sus habituales preocupaciones. Supone que al humano y a su trasero les gustará descansar ahora, tomándose unos minutos de paz para expulsar su corrida antes de encaminarse al cuarto de baño a limpiarse.- ¿Qué te ha parecido...? ¿Lo he hecho bien? -le pregunta, interrumpiendo su propia canción, con cierta timidez. Ah, ¡necesita conocer el veredicto! Viktor ha alcanzado el orgasmo sin dificultades gracias a él, y ahora parece saciado y contento allí tumbado, pero la sirena no olvida que su amigo ya contaba con experiencia previa. Es más, nada le asegura que las expectativas de Viktor no hayan sido alcanzadas, ¡lo cual sería de lo más decepcionante...! Estaría dispuesto a aprender, en todo caso, si así fuera.- ¿Necesitas, uhm...? ¿Quieres ir al baño? -añade enseguida, ya que detecta abundante humedad brotando de entre sus nalgas y la sábana que protege el colchón comienza a encharcarse bajo sus cuerpos. Conociendo las costumbres higiénicas humanas, comprendería que Viktor escogiera visitar la ducha en ese momento.-

-Viktor encuentra una gigantesca satisfacción en el abrazo que le regala Yuuri, así que deja escapar un suave ronroneo de complacencia cuando siente la cola ajena enrollándose en torno a sus piernas. Le encanta que la sirena haga eso, pues consigue que se sienta como un tesoro que merece ser acaparado. Lo que no se espera, sin embargo, es que su amigo busque su veredicto de forma tan directa, hecho que le arranca una risita divertida. Cielos, Yuuri no tiene absolutamente nada de lo que preocuparse. No solo ha estado fantástico, sino que ha conseguido que Viktor disfrute de la mejor sesión de sexo que ha tenido en su vida-. Claro que lo has hecho bien -se apresura a responder, pues, girando la cabeza para poder observar a la sirena por encima del hombro-. Ha sido maravilloso, Yuuri. Eres muy dulce y apasionado -lo halaga, y espera que su amigo pueda percatarse de que está echando mano de toda la sinceridad del mundo-. Me he sentido cuidado en todo momento, nadie ha sido nunca tan atento conmigo en la cama -añade, considerando que ese también es un punto importante. Viktor no solo se había sentido deseado entre los brazos de la sirena, sino también querido. Yuuri había resultado ser un amante excepcional, y está seguro de que si los miembros de su clan conocieran su encantadora obscenidad, no le darían tanta importancia al hecho de que sea estéril. ¡Se estaban perdiendo una auténtica joya! Si Viktor contara con branquias y una cola, ni siquiera se lo pensaría antes de comenzar a cortejar a Yuuri, cuyas dotes amatorias están a la altura de su gran corazón. Haría cualquier cosa por enamorarlo, desde enfrentarse a tiburones hasta pasarse hora componiendo las más hermosas melodías de amor-. No esperaba que fueras tan travieso, eso ha sido toda una sorpresa... -reconoce al final, bajando las pestañas con coquetería. El biólogo se está refiriendo, como es evidente, al modo en que la sirena lo ha torturado con el vibrador, y también al lascivo lenguaje que ha empleado con él. ¡Si incluso le había restregado la polla contra el trasero para que le dijera lo mucho que la deseaba!-. Creo que debería ir al baño, sí -reconoce poco después, respondiendo a la nueva pregunta que le lanza Yuuri. Abandonar la cama no se le antoja tentador en absoluto, pero supone que no tiene otro remedio. Además, la sirena tendrá que volver a remojarse, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no ha dejado de producir fluidos-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! 32 capítulos después, las autoras hemos pensado en darnos a conocer. Somos @yuuriesgay y @Azuonice en twitter, ¡pasaos a saludar! A veces subimos fanart, otras veces escribimos AUs y siempre estamos fangirleando :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una despedida y una cucharita irisada.

-Yuuri se habría dado por contento en caso de que Viktor se hubiera limitado a elogiar sus cualidades como amante, ya que el comentario con respecto a ser el primero de sus amantes en _cuidarle_ durante el sexo le deja realmente desconcertado. ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? La mera compañía del biólogo invita a tratarle con afecto y reverencia, así que escapa a su entendimiento cómo alguien podría encontrarse con Viktor de la manera más íntima y no alabar, como mínimo, cada palmo de su piel. Es lo que merece un hombre como Viktor y Yuuri lo siente, pero no comprende a sus pasados amantes. Han dejado escapar a una joya entre guijarros. Satisfecho con la respuesta del biólogo, Yuuri estrecha el abrazo y restriega la mejilla contra el hombro ajeno, allí donde la pasada tarde le clavó las garras en una accidental muestra de su pasión. Viktor también ha logrado que la sirena se sienta querida y preciada. El sentimiento, de hecho, todavía le acelera el corazón, cuyo veloz ritmo se ve incapaz de serenar a medida que pasan los minutos acostados en la cama... en especial cuando el tontorrón del humano se encarga de recordar sus pícaros comentarios a lo largo del revolcón. Así que _travieso_ , ¿eh? Yuuri se ruboriza con solo rememorar la lascivia con la que pronunció en alto algunos de sus pensamientos, ya que no solo se atrevió a poner en palabras sus sucias reflexiones, sino que, encima, eran sinceras.- Hm. -refunfuña, ocultando la carita en la espalda de Viktor.- ¡Te acompaño! -exclama sin perder más tiempo, ofreciéndose encantado a desviar el tema de conversación antes de saltar de la cama con la misma gracilidad que un cachorrillo de foca cayendo de bruces sobre el hielo. Oh, le tiembla todo. Vibra hasta en la punta de las aletas. Su equilibrio se ha visto afectado de un modo que jamás le habría sucedido bajo el agua, razón por la que Yuuri se mordisquea el labio y esboza una tonta sonrisa abochornada. No acaba de ofrecer su imagen más elegante, a fin de cuentas.- Te-- Te prepararé un baño. ¿Te apetece? -le ofrece súbita y apresuradamente. Sí, ¡le parece una idea genial! A Viktor parecían encantarle los perfumes y los jabones, de lo contrario no exhibiría tantos frascos en su cuarto de baño, así que la sirena asume que se sentirá como nuevo después de ponerse a remojo. No puede ser muy difícil prepararlo, o eso imagina.- Así podrás relajarte mientras tu, _uh_... -Yuuri sella sus propios labios para guardarse una sonrisa. _Mientras tu culo vuelve a la normalidad_ , le habría dicho, pero supone que el humano comprende el significado implícito de sus palabras.- Así podrás relajarte -concluye, sin más, antes de correr en dirección al baño, donde pretende vaciar su querida bañera plagada de barro y arena.-

-Viktor se incorpora a la velocidad de una centella cuando escucha el impacto de Yuuri contra el suelo. La sirena, a pesar de haber bajado de la cama con la misma agilidad de una piedra, parece encontrarse bien, pero el susto consigue distraer la pena del biólogo, que comienza a lamentar que el momento de cariñitos post-coitales haya llegado a su fin-. Un baño estaría bien... -murmura, agradeciendo la sugerencia de Yuuri con una enorme sonrisa. Ah, ¡pero qué chico más atento y encantador! Viktor podría sentirse como una mimada princesa si no fuera porque tiene el culo tan abierto como una boca de metro. Puede que se encontrara bien, pero tenía las extremidades cansadas y los músculos agarrotados, así que el agua caliente le sentaría de maravilla-. Espera, ¡no hay ninguna prisa! -exclama el biólogo, que suspira una vez se queda solo en la habitación. Demonios, salir de la cama se le antoja todo un mundo, pero debe echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad y caminar hasta el baño. Así, Viktor se remueve, se estira un poco y arrastra el trasero sobre el colchón con el fin de ponerse en pie. A él, como a Yuuri, aún le tiembla todo, así que tiene que apoyarse en el armario para no perder el equilibrio. En cuanto se pone derecho, además, se vuelve víctima de la gravedad, que provoca que los fluidos que guarda en el vientre comiencen a deslizarse hacia fuera, resbalándole entre las nalgas y por los muslos. Viktor no tarda en comprender que, si no se mueve deprisa, pondrá perdido el entarimado del suelo, así que corretea hasta el cuarto de baño sin molestarse en cubrirse siquiera. Para cuando alcanza a Yuuri ya tiene el lubricante a la altura de los tobillos y el rubor extendido por toda la cara, pero supone que no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse-. ¿Te podrás meter en el agua aunque esté enjabonada? -le pregunta a la sirena, ya que no le gustaría que ésta quedara excluida del aseo. Las bañeras japonesas eran grandes, así que, con un poco de maña, podrían hacerse compañía y continuar abrazándose un ratito más-.

-Yuuri, afanado en vaciar el agua sucia de la bañera, no puede evitar preguntarse cómo cuidaría de Viktor en caso de hallarse en las profundidades de su hábitat natural. ¿Qué haría para complacerlo después del sexo? La respuesta emerge de inmediato en su cabeza: le procuraría alimento. Sepias, caracoles, percebes, algas, ¡lo que fuese!, pero que le ayudase a recuperar las energías perdidas. Después se acurrucaría a su lado y se encargaría de custodiar el nido mientras Viktor descansa, dispuesto a defenderlo de toda potencial amenaza si fuese necesario. Están en tierra firme, donde la presencia de carnívoros es nula y Yuuri carece de las habilidades culinarias específicas para dar de comer a su amigo, así que ha decidido que le mostrará su atención mediante un baño. Cabe decir que si Viktor no dispusiera de nueve clases de gel diferentes todo sería mucho más sencillo. Tras haber empujado los posos de barrillo y arena por el desagüe, la sirena ojea las flores y frutas ilustradas en cada etiqueta de los numerosos botes que exhibe el humano sobre la estantería. ¿Cuál escoger? El gel con aroma cítrico le _espanta_ al olfato, mientras que la menta le marea. Un jabón de perfume neutro, por el contrario, le agrada mucho más, así que cubre la bañera vacía con un abundante chorro que, para su decepción, no brota de manera espumosa. _Creo que me he equivocado_ , piensa, frotando el líquido solo para descubrir que necesitaba un poco de fricción antes de producir pequeñas burbujitas. Ah, ¡qué tonto ha sido! Antes debería haber llenado la bañera con agua caliente, error que se encarga de enmendar antes de que aparezca Viktor a sus espaldas.- ¿Quieres que me bañe contigo? -le pregunta, batiendo la cola con interés. Después sonríe; no había considerado la idea de compartir bañera, ya que pretendía ofrecérsela como gesto de afecto. Antes de responderle, Yuuri dirige un veloz vistazo a los muslos de su queridísimo biólogo, reparando enseguida en la caída de lubricación que le resbala desde las nalgas. Está mojando el suelo. Tiene el culo tan lleno que ha bastado para que ensuciase el suelo. Cielos.- Uhm -musita, rascándose la nariz iluminada.- La verdad es que no lo sé. Pero no me importaría comprobarlo -determina al fin, encogiéndose de hombros.-

-Viktor asiente, ya que no se le ocurre una forma mejor de aprovechar lo que promete ser un baño fantástico que compartiéndolo con Yuuri. Además aún no ha saciado su necesidad de arrumacos y caricias, así que está dispuesto a exprimir hasta el último minuto que pueda pasar junto a la sirena antes de que decida volver al mar-. Hagamos una prueba entonces -sugiere, poco dispuesto a arriesgarse a que la espuma y los geles lastimen las preciosas escamas de su amigo. Viktor suele emplear productos compuestos de ingredientes naturales, pero prefiere pecar de cauto y asegurarse de que éstos no supongan una amenaza antes de que Yuuri se meta en la bañera-. Hm, la temperatura es perfecta -murmura tras meter la punta de los dedos en el agua. Yuuri se las había apañado de maravilla a la hora de prepararle el baño, así que procede a meterse en el agua poco a poco, sentándose sobre el suelo de porcelana. Ah, es tan agradable que no tiene que pasar ni un minuto antes de que se le erice hasta el último de los vellos del cuerpo; Viktor tiene muchísimas ganas de pegar la espalda al borde y estirarse con el fin de relajarse, pero antes de eso tiene que encargarse de Yuuri-. Ven, tiéndeme el brazo -le pide, buscando una de las manos ajenas. La cara interna del brazo solía ser una de las más sensibles del cuerpo, así que sería de las primeras en irritarse en caso de que la sirena mostrara síntomas alérgicos o de rechazo al agua enjabonada-. Avísame si te pica y te lavaremos enseguida -dice Viktor, que procede a meter el brazo de su amigo en el agua caliente. Tras mantenerlo hundido durante unos segundos, vuelve a sacarlo y observa la piel escamada detenidamente, mateniéndose atento a cualquier cambio en el tono o la textura-. ¿Qué tal? -inquiere, ya que no es capaz de apreciar ningún detalle preocupante-. ¿Sientes escozor o molestias?

-Los geles huelen extraño, cargados de diferentes motas aromáticas que Yuuri jamás antes había olisqueado, no obstante no es una fragancia que le cause rechazo, así que está convencido de que podrá sumergirse en la bañera junto a Viktor sin temer por el bienestar de sus escamas. Su prioridad, en ese instante, es la comodidad del biólogo, a quien observa tomar asiento con ojito atento antes de darse por satisfecho. A Viktor parece agradarle la temperatura del agua, el perfume del jabón y, en general, el pequeño esfuerzo que la sirena ha volcado en prepararle un baño, gratitud que le invita a comenzar a canturrear. La voz de Yuuri hace eco entre las paredes mientras el humano prueba el agua, vibrante, dulce y cargada de entusiasmo. Al mismo tiempo, Yuuri se inclina por encima del borde del la bañera y apoya la mejilla sobre el mármol, estirando el brazo sin cuestionar las intenciones del experimento antes de que Viktor le inste a sumergirlo bajo el agua enjabonada. No experimenta picor, ni quemazón, ni tampoco le escuece, sino que la sirena mece la mano jugando con la espuma que flota sobre la superficie y niega con la cabeza.- No. Pero huele muy bien -le responde, abalanzándose de inmediato y entre chapoteos hacia el interior de la bañera, no sin desbordar gran parte de su contenido en el proceso de tratar de sumergir la cola entera.- Huele a comida, pero sabe a rayos -bromea, soslayando esa apetitosa pastilla mordida que le juzga desde la jabonera. Viktor huele mejor sin necesidad de cubrirse con el perfume de ningún gel, por eso la sirena estira el cuello y se toma la libertad para presionar la nariz contra su clavícula con gesto cariñoso. Allí repara en la serie de mordidas violáceas que sus colmillos dibujaron en la pálida piel del biólogo durante cierto arrebato de lujuria en estado puro. Ahora que lo piensa, ha dejado a Viktor marcado por todas partes, pero ni siquiera encuentra razones por las que arrepentirse.-

-Viktor se apresura a hacer hueco para Yuuri, que parece más que dispuesto a acompañarle ahora que ha quedado claro que los jabones y los perfumes no son dañinos para su piel-. ¡Cuidado! -exclama el biólogo, que libera una divertida carcajada mientras esquiva los salpicones que produce la entusiasta entrada de la sirena. Las nubes de espuma se agitan de un lado al otro, amontonándose en las orillas y liberando una oleada de agradables aromas, pero Viktor a penas les presta atención. Ahora mismo solo quiere volver a abrazarse a Yuuri, así que rodea la estrecha cintura de la sirenita con los brazos y se enreda con él bajo el agua-. No vuelvas a probar nada sin preguntarme primero, anda -le pide. Puede recordar perfectamente la mueca de asco que costriñó el atractivo rostro de su amigo después de que decidiera probar la pastilla de jabón de color morado, y aún se le antoja de lo más divertido. Makkachin también solía mordisquear las cosas que olían bien, y eso le había causado más de un disgusto. ¡Una vez incluso tuvo que llevarlo al veterinario de urgencias porque se zampó un montón de los pastelitos que le había regalado la vecina! Viktor se asustó tanto en aquella ocasión que estuvo casi una semana sin dormir a causa de los nervios, pero Makkachin pudo recuperarse sin sufrir ningún tipo de secuela-. Si te apetece morder algo, puedes utilizarme a mí -termina por ronronear el biólogo, coqueto y cariñoso, al darse cuenta de que Yuuri no deja de mirar las marcas que él mismo le ha dejado alrededor del cuello. La mayoría de ellas comienzan a aflorar ahora, mostrando unas bonitas tonalidades rojizas y violáceas que contrastan con el habitual blanco de su piel. Ah, Viktor se arrepiente de no haber hecho nada parecido con Yuuri, pues le habría resultado encantador que llevaran marcas a juego. Mientras piensa en ello, el biólogo comienza a acariciar todo el torso de la sirena, haciendo resbalar el agua caliente sobre sus clavículas y pectorales. Quiere que se sienta tan cómodo y mimado como él, así que no va a escatimar en esfuerzos-.

-Yuuri le saca la lengua en burlón ademán a su querido humano cuando éste alude al incidente con la pastilla de jabón. Después estira los brazos, saca la cola por encima del borde de la bañera y deja escapar un feliz canto de celebración, no sin antes mostrar su diversión frente a la coqueta sugerencia que Viktor pronuncia con respecto a mordisquearlo a él, en caso de que le apetezca. Para ser honesto, desquitar su anhelo clavando los colmillos en la delicada piel de su amante ha resultado mucho más placentero de lo que Yuuri nunca habría imaginado, en especial cuando el sentimiento es recíproco. Viktor podría haberle regañado, pero no es así, y eso es lo más agradable de todo.- Te dejaría cubierto de cicatrices -reflexiona, presionando la marca de sus propios colmillos con la yema del índice. Después, incitado por las amorosas caricias que el humano reparte sobre su torso, Yuuri piensa en pedirle que le marque con los dientes la próxima vez, de manera que pueda llevarse el recuerdo de su pasión consigo una vez regrese al mar. Un recuerdo visible, uno del que presumir. Uno que restregarle a su clan en las narices.- Anoche, uh-- -musita Yuuri, desviando la mirada hacia los dibujos pintados en las baldosas de la pared. Debería hablarle a Viktor de lo sucedido en su hogar, así como de la serie de acuerdos a los que llegó con los sabios. Éstos, a regañadientes, le concedieron la licencia para regresar a tierra firme con dos sencillas condiciones: a cambio de pasar tiempo junto a Viktor, no solo debería ocultarle su capacidad para dominar las artes mágicas, sino que tendría que volver a tiempo para acompañar al clan durante la migración hacia Alaska. Yuuri detestaría quebrar el romántico ambiente que el vapor, la espuma y el sexo han aportado a la atmósfera, pero tampoco desearía esconderle la noticia al biólogo durante mucho más tiempo.- Les he hablado de ti a mi familia. Querían saber dónde había estado -le cuenta, buscando la manera de comenzar.-

-Viktor decide rendirse a sus deseos y utilizar el respaldo de la bañera para recostarse tranquilamente, todo sin romper el abrazo que lo mantiene unido a Yuuri. La cola de la sirena ocupa gran parte del espacio disponible, así que el biólogo decide atraparla entre sus piernas; bajo el agua, las escamas de Yuuri se sienten muchísimo más suaves que en la superficie, así que resulta muy agradable tenerlas contra la piel-. ¿Anoche...? -repite Viktor, que observa a su interlocutor con ojitos curiosos. Supone que la sirena está a punto de hablarle sobre lo que estuvo haciendo mientras se encontraron separados durante la noche, y lo cierto es que se muere de ganas por saber más cosas sobre su familia y su clan. ¡Ojalá pudiera conocer a los padres de Yuuri! Está seguro de que son personas muy agradables y que se preocupan muchísimo por su hijo, así que no le extraña que le hayan preguntado dónde ha estado durante los últimos días. De estar en su piel (o en sus escamas, claro), Viktor habría hecho exactamente lo mismo-. ¿Les has hablado de mí? ¿De verdad? -le pregunta, sintiéndose entusiasmado con la idea. Quizá sea un poco estúpido, pero le alegra que los seres queridos de Yuuri sepan de su existencia. Solo espera que no desconfíen de él por el hecho de que sea un humano, ya que jamás haría nada que pudiera perjudicar a la sirenita. Todo lo contrario, de hecho-. ¿Y qué les has dicho? -inquiere, impaciente y emocionado, mientras le masajea la espalda con la punta de los dedos. Si Yuuri había regresado a la playa era porque sus padres no le habían prohibido que se reuniera con él una vez más, ¿no? Cielos, lo último que querría es que su amigo tuviera que enfrentarse a su familia por su culpa-. ¿Qué te han dicho ellos? ¿Les ha parecido bien? -añade entonces, ladeando la cabeza. Supone que las sirenas tienen normas muy estrictas respecto a lo que revelar su existencia se refiere, así que confía en que Yuuri no se haya llevado ninguna regañina-.

-Yuuri asiente con insistencia, acompañando al movimiento de cabeza con una sincera sonrisa ante la emoción que muestra Viktor por la idea de que le haya hablado de él a su familia. Viktor no era ningún secreto que ocultar a los miembros del clan, pese a llevar sus sentimientos por el humano con discreción, por eso a la sirena le alivia y alegra a partes iguales que a su biólogo favorito le ilusione descubrir que Yuuri vaya contando sus aventuras juntos a sus seres queridos más cercanos. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Viktor le parecía fascinante, al igual que su trabajo, así que la sirena era incapaz de quitarse su nombre de la boca y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hablar de sus cualidades. Por otra parte, su amigo está en lo cierto al intuir que los padres de Yuuri son criaturas abiertas y comprensivas, de lo contrario no se hallaría acomodado entre sus brazos con la misma serenidad con la que se encuentra ahora.- Ellos confían en mí, pero... -Yuuri suspira. Odia ser quien rompa la bonita atmósfera que han creado, pero comienza a hartarse de ocultar información a un amigo cuyas intenciones jamás distarán de ser buenas. No hace más que sentirse un traidor.- El clan está preocupado por mis constantes visitas a tierra. Temen que puedas delatar nuestra existencia -le cuenta, pues, buscando la mirada del humano. La opinión de sus padres con respecto a los viajes de Yuuri hacia la costa de Hasetsu no era la única que importaba, en especial cuando sus consecuencias eran de especial relevancia para toda la comunidad. Un solo error por su parte, y los estaría condenando a todos.- Les prometí que no lo harías, aunque apenas sirvió para tranquilizar a los ancianos... -confiesa, rascándose la nuca con ademán nervioso tras agachar las orejas. En efecto, la regañina se la llevó de cualquier manera, aunque el biólogo no haya acertado en cuanto a quién se encargó de propinársela. No es un asunto que deba preocuparle, al fin y al cabo, dado que Yuuri está acostumbrado a lidiar con las consecuencias de su carácter aventurero.- Debo migrar con ellos, Viktor. Durante la estación cálida -le cuenta, al fin, cruzando los brazos por delante del pecho.-

-Viktor tuerce los labios en una mueca tristona cuando Yuuri baja las orejas frente a él. Ese gesto de preocupación siempre lograba partirle el alma el mil pedacitos, así que se apresura a tomar el rostro de la sirenita entre las manos para acunárselas de forma cariñosa. Lo cierto es que puede entender perfectamente que los ancianos del clan sientan desconfianza hacia él, ya que al fin y al cabo no lo conocen de nada. Seguro que las sirenas más longevas conocían lo peligrosos que podían llegar a resultar los seres humanos, y lo lógico es que quisieran proteger a su clan a toda costa. Él, a decir verdad, actuaría de la misma manera, así que lo único que puede hacer es alegrarse de que no hayan retenido a Yuuri para impedir que volviera a acercarse a la costa. Eso habría sido terrible para ambos, y Viktor se habría quedado con el corazón totalmente destrozado-. No te hicieron nada malo, ¿verdad? -pregunta el biólogo de todos modos, esperando que su amigo no haya recibido ningún tipo de castigo a costa de regresar a su lado. Si así fuera, Viktor estaría dispuesto a alquilar una barca y a remar mar adentro para encontrarse con los ancianos y hacerles entrar en razón. ¡Si pudiera hablar con ellos les haría entender que preferiría morir antes que revelar la existencia de las sirenas!-. A-ah... -El biólogo, que ya sospechaba que Yuuri podría iniciar su migración en pocos días, descubre que no estaba preparado para escucharlo de su boca justo después de que le de la noticia. No es justo. Acababa de conocer a la sirena, pero ya tenía que despedirse de ella. ¡A penas había tenido tiempo para mostrarle las maravillas que había en tierra, y mucho menos para demostrarle lo mucho que la aprecia! Viktor, incapaz de ocultar la desilusión que lo asalta de repente, se mordisquea el labio y baja la mirada hacia la superficie del agua-. Lo entiendo -murmura al final, asintiendo suavemente-. Es lo que debes hacer, Yuuri -añade, esforzándose por esbozar una sonrisa de convicción. A Viktor, en el fondo, no le gustaría que su amigo se quedara solo mientras todo su clan partía de viaje. La migración estaba en la naturaleza de las sirenas, así que debía obedecer a sus instintos y nadar en busca de aguas más frías aunque ello conllevara su separación. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no la criatura, quedarse a vivir en su bañera durante todo el verano? Él jamás podría ofrecerle la libertad que simbolizaba el océano, así que no tenía sentido que quisiera retenerlo a su lado-. Te echaré mucho de menos -le confiesa pese a todo, hundiendo las manos en el agua-. ¿Cuándo te irás, será pronto?

-Yuuri sacude la cabeza para negar con vehemencia ante la preocupante pregunta que le arroja Viktor. El asunto parece haberle alarmado, pero, afortunadamente, el humano no tiene nada por lo que temer; el clan no le castigará siempre y cuando sus actos no pongan en riesgo a la especie, como tampoco tomó ninguna decisión en relación a prohibirle regresar a tierra. Hay algo realmente enternecedor en escuchar la palpable consternación que brota del tono de voz de su amigo, tanto que Yuuri se siente empujado a girar el rostro y besar una de las palmas que le acunan las mejillas. Ah, ¡echará mucho de menos el cariño que Viktor le ofrece siempre de manera genuina! Su vínculo, no obstante, es fuerte y resistente, lo suficiente como para atravesar un periodo de separación sin debilitarse, aunque la añoranza plague el corazón de Yuuri durante los meses que dure la travesía hacia Alaska.- Gracias -susurra, ya que para él es muy importante que el humano comprenda que Yuuri no puede abandonar a su familia durante una época tan vulnerable.- La marcha comienza en cinco lunas y cinco soles. Cinco días -le responde tras calcular, en reflexivo silencio, la cantidad de tiempo que aún les queda juntos. La expresión de absoluta desolación que se le ha quedado al bonito de su Viktor le parte el alma, pero Yuuri puede prometerle que volverá. Siempre volverá a su lado.- Pensaré en ti todos los días. No habrá un solo momento en el que no recuerde en regresar contigo -le asegura, pues, dispuesto a suavizar la tristona expresión que ha aparecido en la carita de Viktor. Después acuesta la cabeza encima de su pecho, tan cálido, amplio y perfecto para tumbarse como era.- Y volveré con el frío, antes de que las noches sean largas y las hojas de los árboles hayan caído -le recuerda. Antes de que Viktor pueda percatarse ya será otoño y Yuuri habrá vuelto, más fornido y renovado que nunca tras pasar el verano alimentándose en las frías tierras del norte.-

-Viktor asiente y aprieta los labios mientras reflexiona sobre lo que le ha contado Yuuri. _Cinco días_. Eso era muy poco, y, sin embargo, tres meses sonaba a demasiado tiempo. ¿Cómo podría aguantar toda una estación sin Yuuri ahora que se había acostumbrado a su presencia? El biólogo siempre había concebido los veranos como épocas hermosas, de calor y renacimiento, pero no tiene ningún sentido que celebre su llegada ahora que sabe que la sirena se marchará en busca de aguas más frías. ¿Por qué no habían podido conocerse a principios de invierno? ¿Por qué tenían que separarse ahora que comenzaban a entenderse a un nivel mucho más profundo que el que alcanzaban las palabras? Viktor lo extrañará con todas sus fuerzas; si a penas puede pasar una noche sin saber de su sirenita, no quiere ni pensar en lo que ocurrirá cuando lleven varias semanas sin verse. Lo peor de todo es que Yuuri y él no tienen ningún modo de comunicarse en la distancia, tal y como ocurriría en caso de que ambos fueran humanos. Viktor desearía ser capaz de hablar con los peces, porque de esa forma podría preguntarles sobre su amigo, pero eso también es imposible. Su única opción será la de esperar junto a la playa mientras transcurre la estación más calurosa del año-. Yo también pensaré en ti, Yuuri, muchísimo -le asegura a la sirena, casi sin darse cuenta de que las palabras que se han dedicado el uno al otro suena como la promesa de un par de enamorados-. Cuando comience a hacer frío, acudiré a la playa todos los días para esperarte -decide, pues es inevitable que actúe de ese modo. Puede que Yuuri no lo sepa, pero el corazón del biólogo viajará junto a él hacia las aguas del norte-. Y cuando vuelvas te enseñaré un montón de cosas hermosas, tal y como te prometí -añade, abrazándose una vez más a su sirena. Lo único que podrá hacer de ahora en adelante será rezar para que su situación no cambie ni un ápice; puede que el mundo de Yuuri, basado en las leyes de la naturaleza, no sufriera de grandes alteraciones, pero la vida de un humano podía sufrir un giro muy brusco de la noche a la mañana. Viktor podía ser enviado a otro acuario, caer enfermo o verse obligado a abandonar su encantadora cabaña por todo tipo de motivos. _No importa lo que pase, estaré en la playa cuando termine el verano_ , se jura a sí mismo, y estrecha el abrazo en torno al cuerpo de Yuuri-.

-Yuuri piensa, no sin cierta ironía, en las diversas direcciones en las que puede fluir la suerte. Si tan solo Viktor recordase las circunstancias del verdadero día en el que se conocieron, si pudiera recordar a la joven sirenita que lo rescató de la marea aquel día y si el amor hubiera emergido en su corazón al tiempo que apareció en el de Yuuri, tal vez ahora su vida fuese muy distinta. Ya no le entristece recordar el rechazo, como tampoco lamenta el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos que lo han llevado a disfrutar de un cálido baño entre los brazos del biólogo, porque Yuuri descubre que se ha convertido en una sirena de lo más afortunada al recibir la oportunidad de conocer a Viktor como nunca pensó que llegaría a hacerlo. Y, justo cuando comenzaban a conectar al nivel más íntimo, debe marcharse. A diferencia del humano, Yuuri ya ha asumido la ausencia de comunicación que entrañará la distancia, por eso la perspectiva de la separación duele un poquito menos... pero duele, de todas maneras. Ha de reconocer que dolerá más que nunca despedirse de Viktor ahora. Ésa es la razón por la que planea invertir cada segundo en compañía lo mejor que pueda durante los próximos cinco días. Viktor invierte muchas horas ausentándose por motivos de trabajo, demasiadas para el gusto de la sirena, que debe paliar la soledad empleándose en finalizar el reluciente collar que entregará a su amigo antes de partir. Nunca había volcado el esmero que le ha puesto al obsequio, cuyo valor se convierte en incalculable para cuando engarza la última perla. Tras entregárselo, Yuuri espera de todo corazón que Viktor le recuerde cada vez que lo vea; una minúscula parte de él, una parte débil e insegura, aún teme que el humano se olvide de las maravillosas vivencias compartidas, motivo por el que la sirena vuelca toda su dedicación en crear el amuleto más deslumbrante e intrincado que sus humildes manos han tejido nunca. Lo lleva en secreto, por supuesto. Cada día, antes de la llegada del biólogo desde el acuario y hasta el día de su marcha, Yuuri reúne sus pertenencias bajo el escondite del sofá y disimula con una alegre sonrisa tras recibir a su amigo junto al umbral.-

-Si a Yuuri le molesta que Viktor pase demasiadas horas en el acuario, al ruso le _duele_ en el alma tener que separarse de su sirenita para ir a trabajar. Las tareas de becario en el acuario, que siempre le habían resultado pesadas pero aceptables, se vuelven más largas y engorrosas que nunca, poniendo a prueba su capacidad de resistencia. Concentrarse en el papeleo y en los encargos se le antoja terriblemente difícil cuando piensa que podría estar en casa junto a Yuuri, ya sea charlando tranquilamente o devorándole los labios. Desde que supo que tenían las horas contadas, Viktor no hace más que buscar nuevas maneras de hacer feliz a su amigo, de arrancarle una sonrisa o de mostrarle algo que pueda considerar fascinante. Quiere que se lleve el mejor de los recuerdos a los mares del norte, y por eso no escatima en esfuerzos con tal de conseguirlo. No solo le prepara elaboradas y ricas recetas, sino que busca nuevos libros y enciclopedias que leerle por la noche y le cuenta un montón de curiosidades respecto al mundo y la historia de los humanos. Viktor, además, se calienta la cabeza pensando en un regalo de despedida, tarea que se vuelve más compleja de lo que podría haber pensado en un principio. La mayoría de objetos fabricados por los humanos se degradan tras pasar demasiado tiempo bajo el agua salada, y eso lo obliga a desechar un montón de ideas. El biólogo piensa en cajas de música, en ramos de flores y en libros de cultura humana, pero todas son cosas que se estropearían al mojarse. Al final, Viktor debe recurrir a la que es la opción más simple, pero también más inteligente: sabiendo que Yuuri es un apasionado de las cucharillas, decide comprar una de metal irisado. El diminuto cubierto, que brilla con todos los colores del mundo al ponerlo bajo la luz, tiene además una inscripción en la que pueden leerse los nombres de ambos, ¡y además tiene un agujero que Yuuri podrá utilizar para atársela al cuello a modo de colgante si así lo desea! Viktor confía en no pecar de atrevido con su obsequio, pero no conocerá la opinión de la sirena hasta que no se lo haya entregado, así que se asegura de envolverlo de forma bonita antes de su entrega-.

-Yuuri aguarda nervioso a la llegada de Viktor durante sus últimos momentos en la cabaña antes de la partida hacia mar abierto. La bolsa, su única pertenencia, cuelga pesada en el hombro de la sirena, repleta de curiosidades resistentes al agua que se ha tomado la libertad de procurarse en pleno mundo humano. ¡Echará mucho de menos aquel rincón de mundo donde Viktor lo ha acogido, tan reconfortante, tan cálido...! Desearía llevarse una fotografía del lugar con el fin de mostrárselo a sus amigos, pero, lamentablemente, deberán conformarse con las meticulosas descripciones del lugar que planea proporcionarles al llegar. Así pues, la sirena se dispone a cubrirse con la manta y encaramarse una última vez a la bicicleta cuando Viktor regresa del acuario, dedicándole la más cálida de las sonrisas antes de dejarse llevar cuesta abajo. La calurosa brisa del verano, el canto de las cigarras al atardecer, el aroma de las flores, de los cerezos, los jardines y las huertas, serán sensaciones que espera volver a experimentar muy pronto, ¡cuenta con ello, de hecho! La partida, no obstante, no se le hace más llevadera ni tan siquiera con la certeza de regresar para el otoño. Antes deberá dejar a Viktor atrás y, ahora que su corazón se ha tomado la licencia para acostumbrarse a su extrovertida y alegre compañía, descubre que es más difícil de lo que había aventurado.- Cuida de mis revistas -le pide al humano mientras se arrastra sobre la arena, refiriéndose a un puñado de revistas de moda robadas que tomó prestadas en su día y, definitivamente, no tiene intenciones de devolver.- ¿Podré conocer a Makkachin la próxima vez? -le pregunta, además, con intención de recordarle que hará todo lo que esté en su mano por regresar sano y salvo, tal y como le ha prometido. Pensó que habría tenido tiempo suficiente para saludar al precioso animal de pelaje rizado que tantas veces vio correteando junto a Viktor cerca de la orilla, pero le apena descubrir que no ha podido ser así.- Pronto habré alcanzado las tierras heladas -suspira, agitando la cola distraído sobre la arena. Era una etapa emocionante la de la migración, repleta de cacerías y carreras, sin embargo a Yuuri le causa menor ilusión este año, por primera vez en su vida, y sabe muy bien por qué.-

-Viktor desearía ser capaz de controlar el tiempo, ya que de ese modo podría pausar los últimos minutos que pasa junto a Yuuri y volver eterno hasta el último de los segundos que les queda. Lo único que puede hacer, sin embargo, es vivir ese último instante con una mezcla de impotencia y nostalgia; la sirena aún no se ha marchado y ya está echándola de menos. Mientras se aferra al manillar de la bicicleta que conduce cuesta abajo, el biólogo no puede sino pensar en lo silencioso y vacío que se sentirá su propio hogar ahora que no podrá compartirlo con Yuuri. _No se marchará para siempre, volverá con el otoño_ , se recuerda a sí mismo, desesperado por obtener consuelo. No quiere llorar delante de la sirena, ya que sería muy triste que aquella fuera la última imagen de su rostro que viera antes de partir, así que aprieta los labios y permite que la brisa marina le despeje la cabeza. Viktor, una vez alcanza la playa, desvía la bicicleta hacia la zona rocosa y se apea con el fin de ayudar a Yuuri. El cielo está teñido de colores anaranjados que se degradan hasta fundirse con el océano, pero el biólogo ni siquiera repara en ello, ya que está demasiado ocupado memorizando hasta el último de los detalles del rostro de su amigo. No quiere pasar por alto ni la más pequeña de sus escamas-. Por supuesto, Makkachin estará aquí cuando regreses. Estoy seguro de que le encantará conocerte, haréis muy buenas migas -promete, y sonríe al imaginar una realidad en la que Yuuri se encuentra acariciando al caniche sobre el sofá. La ternura de la visión contrasta notablemente con la amargura del momento presente, pero Viktor intenta que no le afecte demasiado. Yuuri no tiene intención de marcharse para siempre; puede que los mares del norte estén lejos, pero irá acompañado de su clan y de su familia, así que no le ocurrirá nada malo-. Prométeme que te cuidarás muchísimo -le pide de todos modos, y se sienta sobre la arena para quedar a su altura y tomarlo de la mano-. Ten cuidado cuando vayas a cazar, y también cuando te separes de los tuyos -añade, frunciendo el ceño en un claro gesto de preocupación. No puede evitarlo, la idea de que a Yuuri pueda pasarle algo mientras él se queda en tierra sin tener noticias suyas le constriñe el corazón hasta casi hacérselo sangrar. Una voz en su interior le pide que se aferre a la sirena y le ruegue que se quede a su lado, pero Viktor la ignora deliberadamente. Confía en Yuuri, así que sabe que podrá apañárselas perfectamente sin su ayuda-. Tengo algo para ti -anuncia de repente, considerando que el cambio de tema lo ayudará a deshacer el nudo que le aprieta en la garganta. Así, Viktor toma el pequeño paquetito de regalo que envuelve la cuchara y se lo tiende a su amigo, no sin sentir cierto temblor en las manos-. Es para que-- para que te acuerdes de los días que hemos pasado juntos -aclara tras liberar un suave carraspeo-. Y para que no olvides que estaré esperándote justo aquí, en estas rocas, cuando vuelvas de tu viaje.

-Yuuri ladea la cabeza con ternura ante la advertencia que pronuncia Viktor, todo preocupación y angustia en la voz. Existe algo adorable en el hecho de que un humano, alguien que nunca antes le ha presenciado en plena cacería, le aconseje proceder con cuidado, pero la sirena no es tan necia como para restar valor a las palabras de Viktor, ya que nacen del más genuino afecto. Además, con el tiempo el humano le ha demostrado poseer una intuición muy aguda, dado que no se equivoca al creer que una sirena descarriada corría diez veces más peligro que aquélla protegida por el clan. En realidad, Viktor no tiene motivos para temer por la seguridad de Yuuri, ya que, dentro de lo que cabe, acostumbraba a actuar con cautela durante la caza.- Siempre tengo cuidado -le recuerda, evitando recordarle que, en fin, un accidente puede sucederle a cualquiera, y los grandes predadores estaban diseñados para defenderse del ataque de una sirena. Por suerte, la mención al inesperado obsequio que le entrega a continuación consigue distraer a Yuuri con éxito, desviando toda su atención al encantador paquete envuelto que Viktor sitúa ante sus narices.- ¿Para mí...? -inquiere, estirando asombrado las orejas antes de tomar el regalo entre las manos. ¡Viktor le ha traído un regalo de despedida! Su corazón brinca emocionado, invadido por un ardiente sentimiento de amor antes de toparse con un problema. El envoltorio confunde a Yuuri al principio, ya que no comprende la función de la misteriosa cajita, hasta que se percata de que el verdadero regalo se encuentra debajo, que debe rasgar el papel que lo oculta.- Oh, ya entiendo -murmura, rascándose la mejilla con una sonrisa antes de descubrir la cajita. Entonces la abre y, para su sorpresa, se encuentra con la cuchara más brillante que ha visto en su vida. ¿Viktor se acordaba, pues, de su interés por coleccionar cucharillas? ¡Oh, es la criatura más dulce que podría haber conocido jamás...! El cubierto reluce y refleja los anaranjados rayos del crepúsculo, hipnotizando a la sirena con su millar de colores.- ¡Nunca había tenido en mis manos una cuchara tan bonita! -exclama, entusiasmado.- Gracias, Viktor -le dice, embelleciendo su gratitud con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¿Esto es...? ¿Qué quiere decir esto? -le pregunta a continuación mientras señala el grabado del reverso, reprimiendo una corazonada. Una parte de Yuuri presiente el significado de los signos escritos en el metal, pero no quedará satisfecho hasta que Viktor confirme sus sospechas. _Como Adler Smith y Shion Yamada_ , piensa, _un matrimonio entre dos mundos_.-

-Viktor contiene el aliento mientras aguarda a que Yuuri descubra el regalo que oculta el envoltorio; se encuentra realmente nervioso, pero la emocionada expresión que se dibuja en el rostro de la sirena consigue que valga la pena-. No tienes que darme las gracias por nada -le aclara de inmediato, dedicándole una sonrisa cargada de ternura y afecto-. Es lógico que la sirena más bonita del océano tenga la cuchara más bonita de la tierra, ¿no crees? -añade, echando mano de su coquetería para restarle importancia al asunto. Viktor le ha entregado la cucharilla a Yuuri porque sabe que éste siente auténtica pasión por los cubiertos, pero también para que puedan permanecer juntos a través de la distancia que separa sus mundos. Viéndolo de ese modo, es un obsequio para ambos-. Esta inscripción está en cirílico, que es el alfabeto que utilizamos en mi lugar de procedencia -explica respecto al grabado que destaca en el dorso de la cuchara. Vaya, el sol incide directamente en el cubierto y proyecta luces de colores sobre el rostro de su sirenita, volviéndolo incluso más mágico de lo que ya es-. Aquí pone _Yuuri_ -añade, señalando el primer grupo de letras-. Y aquí, uh... _Viktor_ -el biólogo, como es evidente, no ha pasado por alto la similitud que existe entre la cucharilla irisada y el cubierto de plata que Yuuri rescató del mar hacía un tiempo. Puede que la sirena y él no estén casados (Viktor ni siquiera está seguro de que sus sentimientos de enamorado sean correspondidos), pero comparten un vínculo tan fuerte que merece ser plasmado en forma de inscripción-. Pensé que con esto podrás acordarte de mí cuando estés en el otro extremo del planeta -se justifica el biólogo, que se rasca la nuca en un gesto tímido mientras desvía la mirada a un lado-. Para mí eres muy importante, así que deseaba que te llevaras un pedacito de mi mundo contigo.

-Yuuri no está seguro de merecer el título a _sirena más bonita del océano_ , pero la ilusión que le aborda basta para eclipsar todo argumento en contra de los elogios de Viktor. Acepta sus palabras ruborizándose con idéntica coquetería a la que muestra su querido humano, jugueteando inquieto con la cuchara entre los dedos, batiendo la cola más alegre que un delfín, antes de que Viktor se incline a revelarle el significado de la inscripción. Resulta que la intuición de Yuuri no se equivocaba. Cuando el humano, tan risueño y honesto como siempre se mostraba frente a él, le confiesa que ha grabado sus nombres en el cubierto, Yuuri cree estar a punto de echarse a llorar por primera vez. No lo hace, por supuesto, pero eso no impide a su garganta pronunciar un conmovido canturreo, suave y delicado como la melodía de un mirlo al amanecer.- No sé qué decir, yo-- -balbucea, sonriendo a través de un puchero. Si tan solo Viktor supiera que ha existido en sus recuerdos desde que eran niños, si tan solo _supiera_ todo cuanto la sirena ha sido incapaz de revelarle durante todo este tiempo, entonces dejaría de preocuparle la idea de que Yuuri le olvide cuando regrese a alta mar. Pero no lo sabe, por eso se ha ocupado de regalarle una cuchara de despedida.- Fíjate, incluso podría colgármela al cuello, si quisiera. -comenta al reparar en el pequeño orificio del extremo, detalle que le alcanza el corazón con la velocidad de una saeta en llamas. Aquel agujero no estaba labrado en el material de manera fortuita, descubrimiento que deja a la sirena blandita, temblorosa, derritiéndose sobre la arena.- Yo también he traído algo para ti -anuncia, ya que le parece el instante apropiado. El problema es que, al hundir la mano para buscar el collar dentro de la bolsa, comienza a dudar.- No es-- No es tan bonito, pero... -musita, un poco abochornado. El resultado final de la confección es hermoso, sin embargo teme que, tal vez, a Viktor no le guste tanto como Yuuri pensó que lo haría.- Es para ti -le dice, entregándole la joya compuesta por perlas y caracolas con mucho cuidado. Espera que, al menos, considere su obsequio una valiosa reliquia repleta de información científica.-

-Viktor inspira profundamente cuando escucha el suave canturreo de su sirenita. Cielos, ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de aguantar todo el verano sin escuchar tan hermosas melodías? ¡Su hogar se sentiría más frío y silencioso que nunca! Por lo menos, Yuuri parece sentirse muy feliz gracias a su regalo, y eso es algo que logra animar el abatido corazón del biólogo, dándole un nuevo motivo por el que sonreír. La sirena, además, es lo suficientemente avispada como para percatarse de la existencia de ese orificio que mandó hacer de forma expresa en el extremo del cubierto, y Viktor se mordisquea el labio al pensar en la posibilidad de que decida llevarlo colgado al cuello durante su travesía marina. Si lo hiciera, el resto de sirenas podrían verlo con claridad, y esa es una idea que le provoca cierta satisfacción-. ¿Algo para mí? ¿Hablas en serio? -exclama el biólogo, que se cubre la boca con las manos en un claro gesto de sorpresa. Jamás se habría imaginado que Yuuri tuviera un obsequio que entregarle, sobre todo porque no tenía dinero para comprar cosas y, además, tampoco podía salir de tiendas. Lo que Viktor está a punto de descubrir, sin embargo, es que la sirena no necesita comprar nada para entregarle el regalo más hermoso del mundo, ya que se ha bastado de sus habilidosas a la hora de confeccionar el collar más bonito que el ruso ha visto jamás-. Oh, Yuuri... -murmura, tomando la hermosa pieza entre las manos. Ni siquiera sabe dónde centrar su atención, si en las blanquísimas perlas naturales o en las perfectísimas caracolas. La composición de los elementos, en cualquier caso, es armoniosa y muy bonita, tanto que Viktor no puede esperar a la hora de ponerse el collar alrededor del cuello-. Es un regalo precioso, ¿de verdad lo has hecho para mí? -El ruso, que acaricia las caracolas con la punta de los dedos, levanta la mirada hacia su amigo y le dedica una mirada de ojitos conmovidos. Él también se siente bastante próximo a las lágrimas, pero decide ser fuerte y contenerlas un poquito más-. Tienes tanto talento, y eres tan inteligente, y tan divertido, y tan dulce... -susurra de forma acelerada, sintiéndose incapaz de no mencionar cada una de las virtudes que lo empujan a amar a la sirena. Finalmente, y sin poder contenerse, Viktor salta hacia delante y la atrapa en un abrazo-. Te echaré de menos. Te echaré muchísimo de menos -dice, y busca los labios de Yuuri para darle un afectuoso y cálido piquito. No solían besarse fuera de los encuentros sexuales, pero ahora mismo _necesita_ expresar su amor de algún modo-.

-Yuuri juega con sus propias aletas a medida que permite a Viktor examinar su humilde regalo. Espera que el esfuerzo que ha volcado en confeccionarlo destaque por encima del brillo de las perlas, ya que, para la sirena, el significado es lo que verdaderamente importa en lo que respecta a los obsequios. Cuando Viktor pronuncia su opinión, fascinado como suena, no puede sino suspirar de alivio y con cierto orgullo, rascándose las escamas iluminadas de la mejilla sin quitar el ojo de encima al humano. A decir verdad, se habría conformado con un simple y llano agradecimiento por su regalo de despedida, pero cuando el biólogo, como siempre, comienza a arrojarle un cumplido tras otro sin descanso, Yuuri cree que podría replantearse la idea de acompañar a su familia durante la migración.- Oh, Viktor... -musita, dejándose envolver entre sus brazos. _Inteligente, divertido, dulce_ , le ha dicho, y si Yuuri no supiera que es imposible, se atrevería a jurar que Viktor lo ama. Pero el amor no funciona así, ¡sería absurdo...! La única explicación para su comportamiento es la cariñosa personalidad del humano, cuyos besos saben ahora más dulces que nunca y colman el corazón de Yuuri con un afecto que perdurará en su interior durante meses. Inconforme, sin embargo, la sirena acuna el rostro de su tierno amigo y une sus labios para saborearlos con anhelo una última vez antes de marchar. Aquello estaba mucho mejor.- Nos veremos muy pronto -le recuerda.- Aún hay mucho que quiero aprender de este mundo, ¿sabes? -añade enseguida en su mejor intento por prender de nuevo la llamita del optimismo en el corazón del biólogo. Cuando regrese, Yuuri pedirá a Viktor que le enseñe a leer. Quiere aprender a descifrar los mensajes escritos que Viktor comprende sin ninguna dificultad, así que confía en que le muestre la manera de hacerlo cuando llegue el otoño. Ahora, no obstante, ha llegado el momento de partir. Yuuri no desea prolongar el momento más de lo necesario, por eso se aparta del biólogo y repta con decisión hacia la orilla del mar. Le aguardan millas y millas de distancia por recorrer en dirección a aguas más frías, donde el alimento abunda en la misma cantidad que las aventuras. Ojalá pudiera mostrar a Viktor las maravillas que ofrece un viaje tan largo, ¡seguro que se divertiría como un alevín! Con un solo chapoteo, la sirena no tarda en adentrarse entre las olas y comenzar a nadar, batiendo la cola con energía antes de hacer asomar la cabeza y, a lo lejos, estirar el brazo para despedirse de su amigo humano.-

-Viktor asiente y traga saliva, obligándose a confiar en la promesa de Yuuri. En lo que a él respecta, puede asegurar que estará encantado no solo de esperar a que la sirena vuelva de la migración, sino también de enseñarle todo cuanto aún quiera aprender del mundo de los humanos. Además, ¡él también tendrá un montón de cosas que preguntarle cuando haya regresado! Le pedirá que lo ponga al día, que le cuente sus aventuras y que le describa los paisajes que haya encontrado por el camino-. Ten un buen viaje, Yuuri -murmura como última despedida, justo antes de aflojar el abrazo para que su amigo pueda marcharse. Los últimos segundos que comparten transcurren como a cámara lenta, pero antes de que pueda darse cuenta, Viktor se encuentra solo en la orilla, agitando el brazo en el aire mientras se esfuerza por divisar la ya invisible silueta de la sirena. _Ya está, se ha marchado_ , se dice, llevándose las manos al pecho. Su corazón se siente algo dolorido, pero la esperanza que le ha regalado Yuuri lo ayuda a la hora de caminar de vuelta hacia las rocas. Viktor no tiene ganas de regresar a casa, al menos no aún, así que decide acomodarse sobre una de sus piedras favoritas (una que resulta especialmente cómoda gracias a la erosión del agua y el viento) y quedarse en la playa hasta la caída del sol, que acontece en compañía de los graznidos de las gaviotas y el rumor de las olas. El biólogo sabe que no tiene más remedio que volver a acostumbrarse a vivir solo, así que cuando distingue las primeras estrellas brillando en el cielo decide emprender su marcha hacia la cabaña, dispuesto a enfrentar el vacío que ha dejado la sirena. Ahora mismo se siente algo apenado y melancólico, pero eso no empaña los buenos momentos que ha pasado junto a Yuuri, cuya aparición había puesto su vida patas arriba. Viktor no podía alegrarse más de haber conocido a aquél pececillo de orejas puntiagudas y mejillas luminosas, así que las lágrimas que comienzan a emborronarle la mirada son de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Le espera un verano muy largo, pero lo aprovechará para trabajar, para reunir más libros interesantes y para asimilar los sentimientos que Yuuri ha prendido en su pecho-.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor y Yuuri pasan un verano separados (pero no por ello menos enamorados).

-Yuuri navega con brío atravesando la corriente y con el corazón encogido en un puño, forzándose, obligándose bajo toda circunstancia, a no mirar atrás. No piensa en la distancia que lo separa de Viktor, tampoco en el tiempo, ni en los riesgos que la migración abarca; en especial, Yuuri evita reflexionar en la posibilidad de no regresar en absoluto. Nada en el mundo alberga el poder suficiente para arrancar a Yuuri de Hasetsu excepto la muerte, temible posibilidad que le aguarda durante los próximos meses de travesía hacia las tierras de hielo. ¡No, eso no sucederá! Ha pronunciado una promesa ante Viktor y no lo ha hecho en vano, ¡hará todo lo posible por regresar! Viktor le estará esperando y, además, le ha entregado un amuleto con forma de cuchara que protegerá a Yuuri de todo mal que pretenda herirle. Con renovada convicción, la sirena hace acopio de toda su energía para batir la cola y alcanzar el refugio donde se había establecido el clan, reuniéndose pronto con sus padres y con la familia Nishigori, quienes aguardaban su regreso con impaciencia, nerviosismo y muchas, _muchas_ preguntas. Por suerte, Yuuri cuenta con tiempo suficiente para responderlas con calma una vez emprenden la marcha que atravesará el Pacífico. Para cuando vuelva a los brazos de Viktor tendrá mil nuevas y emocionantes historias que contarle, ¡y espera ganarse un puñado de cicatrices más sobre las que presumir! La primera de todas, ni más ni menos, Yuuri la obtiene por culpa de un voraz calamar gigante extraviado, cuyos tentáculos se cierran en torno a la cola de la sirena y solo la sueltan después de recibir el puñal de Yuuri en el ojo. A su paso dejan la herida de sus ventosas, una por la que Yuuri recibe sinceras felicitaciones aún cuando el corazón todavía le palpita en la garganta. Es el primer enfrentamiento de muchos que el grupo ha de encarar... y, para algunas, también el más afortunado. No todas alcanzan la costa de Alaska. Tal y como Yuuri explicó a Viktor en su día que sucedería, el clan sufre bajas antes del reencuentro con el territorio de los selkies, y la tragedia deja a Yuuri pensativo, angustiado, inquieto pese a la esperanza que su preciosa cucharita le inyecta al corazón cada vez que la sujeta. ¿Y si es Viktor quien no regresa a la playa? ¿Y si le sucede algo en su ausencia? Nunca tendría manera de descubrir su destino si un día, de la nada, Viktor desapareciera. ¡Ah, no quiere pensar en ello, pero no puede evitarlo...! Las primeras semanas de cacería en el hielo suceden plagadas de ansiedad para Yuuri; con el tiempo, sin embargo, el miedo se apaga lentamente. La caza y la protección de los pequeños y curiosos alevines, quienes anhelan explorar nuevos terrenos escaqueándose de la vigilancia materna, mantienen al grupo ocupado día y noche, así que Yuuri termina por olvidar su inquietud para sustituirla por nostalgia, añoranza y un empalagoso deseo que saca de quicio a todo quien le rodea.-

-A diferencia de Yuuri, que debe estar de lo más fresquito nadando en las aguas del norte, Viktor sufre la pegajosa ola de calor que azota Hasetsu sin piedad alguna durante los meses de verano. El biólogo pasa la mayor parte de sus días libres tumbado frente al ventilador junto a Makkachin, estirado en el suelo mientras come helado o bañándose en la playa, al menos hasta que comienza a centrarse de pleno en la jardinería. Viktor, que descubre que cultivar plantas es una afición mucho más compleja y delicada de lo que podría haber pensado, se esfuerza en limpiar, abonar y trabajar su pequeño jardincito al volver del acuario cada día. Los vecinos, admirados por la dedicación del biólogo, le prestan todo tipo de pequeñas herramientas con las que puede cuidar de sus nuevas plantas, pero cuando le preguntan por qué ha decidido iniciarse en la jardinería, no tiene más remedio que mentir. La realidad es que Viktor está volcando toda su alma en la tarea de convertir su desaprovechado patio trasero en un jardín con el único fin de sorprender a Yuuri. Una vez le prometió que le mostraría los campos de flores, pero como no había logrado cumplir su palabra y la primavera aún quedaba demasiado lejos, decidió que sería él mismo quien se encargaría de hacer brotar matas de rosas, margaritas, pensamientos y tulipanes. El biólogo, poco acostumbrado a trabajar la tierra, sufre las quemaduras del sol y los arañazos de las plantas, pero no se da por vencido. Mientras riega, mima y protege sus plantas piensa en Yuuri, en lo mucho que lo extraña y en las ganas que tiene de que regrese a su lado. Se muere por volver a estrecharlo entre los brazos, pero por desgracia no puede conseguir que el tiempo pase más deprisa, así que tiene que recurrir a la perla de cristal para consolarse en los momentos de soledad. Por alguna razón que no sabría explicar, Viktor se siente más tranquilo y acompañado cuando hace rodar la joya entre las palmas de sus manos. La pureza y la transparencia de la perla, por otro lado, consigue que se sienta más y más intrigado a cada día que pasa, así que decide retomar sus investigaciones al respecto. Ningún estudioso habla de las perlas de cristal, pero el ruso encuentra algo de información en un antiguo libro de leyendas que llega a sus manos de pura casualidad. Las historias identifican esas extrañísimas esferas con un ritual matrimonial que es llevado a cabo por el misterioso y legendario "pueblo del mar". Los detalles respecto a dicho pueblo son más bien escasos, pero Viktor no necesita ser un genio para relacionarlo con las sirenas. _Pero si esto es cierto significaría que Yuuri tendría que haberle entregado la perla a la persona con la que quería casarse_ , razona el ruso cierta noche, sentado en su estudio y con las gafas colocadas sobre el puente de la nariz. Es entonces cuando recuerda la cariñosa actitud con la que lo trató Yuuri durante su primer encuentro, cuando ni siquiera sabían comunicarse, y las piezas comienzan a encajar con una facilidad vertiginosa. _¿Y si Yuuri me escogió como compañero, y si hizo que la perla cayera justo en mis manos?_ ; las dudas se acumulan sin parar en la confusa cabecita de Viktor, que solo encuentra una forma de hallar la respuesta, y es preguntándoselo directamente a Yuuri-.

-Yuuri descubre, sentado en las rocas del acantilado durante una soleada mañana de verano boreal, que pasó muchos años confundiendo la idealización con el amor, y que no fue hasta que conoció a Viktor que pudo enamorarse de él. _No es ningún hechicero, ni tampoco un guerrero. Pero, en su mundo, hace todo lo posible por ayudar a quienes le rodean, y todos lo aprecian por ello_ , le contó a su hermana una vez, tras una de las más fructuosas partidas de caza del año. Yuuri no puede dejar de pensar en su humano, en sus dulces carcajadas, en el sensual sonido de su voz cuando se acostaban, en el color de su mirada cuando le observaba por encima de las gafas, en la gravedad de su tono cuando se adormilaba... ¡lo añora muchísimo! Si tan solo supiera que Viktor le está preparando todo un jardín repleto de flores con sus propias manos para su disfrute cuando regresara, la sirena podría haberse derretido de puro afecto; no lo hace, claro, ajena a la colorida sorpresa que le aguarda, sino que salta al agua para volver junto a su mentora. Hay mucho que a Yuuri le queda por aprender en cuanto a las artes mágicas. De hecho, aprovecha la ocasión para interrogar a Minako sobre la posibilidad de emplear sus habilidades para permitir a Viktor visitar su comunidad submarina. La respuesta, aunque indiscutible, deja a Yuuri de lo más decepcionado, ya que Minako le repite la misma lección de siempre: no. Su paciente mentora está convencida de que Viktor es un humano comprensivo y respetuoso con la vida marina, pero no consentirá que su alumno derrame la sangre de su amado biólogo con el fin de proporcionarle cola y branquias. _Así que, ¿por qué no te concentras en mejorar la fisionomía de tus piernas?_ , le reprocha Minako entonces, empujando a Yuuri hacia la orilla para ensayar el complicado conjuro de transformación hasta que logre imitar el aspecto de un humano sin fallos en el diseño. Los días transcurren veloces como un parpadeo cuando hay numerosas tareas a las que atender en todo momento, tranquilos, a excepción de un puñado de reyertas por el reparto de los recursos con los selkies nativos. Yuuri emplea su tiempo en supervisar al grupo y cazar para él, haciendo oídos sordos a los primeros comentarios sobre la temporada de celo que aguarda a la vuelta de la esquina. Ah, por supuesto; el otoño se acerca, y con su proximidad también llega la marcha hacia las costas de Japón. Por esta vez, a Yuuri ni siquiera le molesta recordar que no encontrará compañero otro año más. Ya existe alguien dispuesto a mostrarle la pasión y el deseo, un humano cariñoso, bueno y atento. ¡Viktor lo había tratado mejor que cualquier miembro de su propia especie! Por eso pretende regresar a sus brazos a la velocidad de una centella cuando alcancen Hasetsu, momento por el que Yuuri, ansioso como vive por oír su voz de nuevo, no puede esperar.-

-Si el verano ya estaba transcurriendo de forma lenta antes de que Viktor averiguara la clase de románticas connotaciones que tenía la perla de cristal que le había entregado Yuuri, semejante descubrimiento hace que los minutos pasen a convertirse en horas. El biólogo se descubre a sí mismo contemplando el reloj con impaciencia varias veces al día, algo que jamás le había ocurrido. La ausencia de su sirenita no se vuelve más llevadera a medida que transcurre el verano, sino todo lo contrario: Viktor la echa muchísimo de menos, especialmente cuando descubre que las plantas de su jardín consiguen arraigar en la tierra y comenzar a crecer después de haberse marchitado en varias ocasiones. ¿Cómo no extrañar a la persona de la que está enamorado cuando se encuentra en una época tan mágica y hermosa como lo es el verano? Las lluvias de estrellas, los eternos atardeceres, la hermosa vista que ofrece el océano desde lo alto del acantilado... todas esas son cosas que le gustaría compartir con su ser más querido, pero por desgracia no puede hacer más que vivirlas en solitario. El único consuelo que tiene es el que le ofrece la fotografía que le sacó a Yuuri el día que fueron a las cuevas; Viktor ha pensado en eliminarla un montón de veces, ya que su mera existencia pone en compromiso el secretismo que envuelve a las sirenas, pero es incapaz de hacerlo. Su momento preferido del día consiste en volver a casa y rememorar las domésticas escenas que protagonizó en compañía de su amigo, especialmente porque los días en el acuario se han vuelto más agitados y estresantes que nunca. Con la llegada del verano, familias y turistas de otras ciudades aprovechan para visitar las instalaciones de Hasetsu, multiplicando hasta el infinito el trabajo de un becario como él. Viktor se alegra de que su estimado acuario se haya vuelto popular, por supuesto, pero Satoshi no deja de rondarlo como si fuera un buitre, y eso le da tan mala espina que a veces termina por sugestionarse. Puede parecer una locura, pero a veces tiene la sensación de que hay alguien caminando por su porche o espiándolo desde las rocas del acantilado. Con todo, Viktor consigue sobrevivir a cada agotadora jornada de trabajo, llegar a casa y tachar un nuevo número en el calendario. En cuanto los días se vuelven más frescos, además, comienza a pasar las tardes en la playa junto a Makkachin, donde contempla el horizonte mientras aguarda el regreso de su estimado Yuuri-.

-Viktor no es el único que alza la mirada al cielo y suspira melancólico ante el recuerdo de la criatura que ama. Yuuri, ajeno al extraordinario descubrimiento que ha realizado el biólogo gracias al portátil y a la enciclopedia sobre rituales ancestrales y seres mitológicos, contempla la aurora extenderse sobre el cielo nocturno, nadando en silencio mientras piensa en su amigo, y en la distancia que les separa. ¿Estará bien? ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora mismo?, se pregunta, meciendo la cola despacio entre el oleaje. Han comenzado la marcha hacia el sur, por fin, pero los días se le antojan una eternidad sin la radiante sonrisa de Viktor iluminando su vida. Con un chapoteo, la sirena regresa a la oscuridad de las profundidades, abandonando el hermoso paisaje nocturno para incrementar la velocidad de sus aleteos en un esperanzado intento por alcanzar Hasetsu lo antes posible. Una mañana, a leguas de distancia de la ubicación del clan y poco antes de la hora de apertura, en el acuario Satoshi aprovecha la soledad del edificio para interceptar a Viktor dentro de la humilde caja de cerillas que era su despacho. Las sospechas del director en cuanto a _misteriosos_ avistamientos en las proximidades de Fukuoka y, en concreto, la tranquila ciudad de Hasetsu, han crecido como la espuma durante el transcurso de los últimos meses. No es que pretenda acusar a Viktor, un mísero becario, de haber ocultado información al equipo científico, pero está convencido de que un muchacho tan avispado como él también se habrá percatado de la aparición de seres vivos no identificados.- “Podrían ser belugas, por lo que sabemos” -le comenta, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos con aire casual, como si no hubiese registrado el historial de búsqueda del bonito chico de los cafés que tiene allí delante y se hubiese topado con el millar de páginas relacionadas con la mitología y la historia de las sirenas que ha estado leyendo. Después, Satoshi chasquea la lengua, porque aquel no era su estilo; Viktor le gusta mucho y le parece de una educación pésima por su parte que no haga más que ignorar sus acercamientos, así que toma al becario del mentón y anuncia que esa noche irá con él a cenar. No es una sugerencia.- “He estado revisando tu tesis.” -anuncia con toda la condescendencia. La última vez que hablaron del tema, Viktor le propinó un carpetazo que aún le palpita en el cráneo, pero cree que el argumento que está a punto de soltarle no es uno que el ruso pueda rechazar a base de golpetazos.- “El doctor Honda se mostró muy impresionado por tus investigaciones la semana pasada, ¿lo sabías? Incluso me comentó la posibilidad de publicar tu último artículo sobre los asteroideos en la revista _Science_ ” -le dice, apoyando la cadera sobre el escritorio, poco antes de esbozar una sonrisa de tiburón y añadir sin más miramientos:- “Podría conseguir que lo hiciera. Solo tienes que colaborar conmigo” -murmura.- “Una publicación implicaría el ascenso, Viktor.”

-Viktor se encuentra maquetando una pequeña nota descriptiva para el nuevo acuario de mantarayas cuando recibe la desafortunada visita de Satoshi, quien al parecer no ha sabido interpretar sus nada sutiles muestras de rechazo. _O quizá sí lo ha hecho, lo que ocurre es que es una de esas personas que no acepta una negativa porque creen estar por encima de todo el mundo_ , reflexiona el ruso, que se apresura a levantarse de su silla de escritorio para ponerse a la defensiva. Su despacho era pequeño, pero cuando aquél desagradable ser humano decidía acudir a visitarlo, se volvía minúsculo. Ah, ¡si incluso puede olisquear su exceso de perfume!-. Pensaba que no había nada más que decir respecto a mi tesis -responde, seco y directo, mientras se cruza de brazos. No quiere que su despreciable superior vuelva a emplear esa tesis en la que tanto tiempo y cariño ha volcado para hacerle chantaje; se niega a ello. La primera vez fue descuidado porque no vio venir las siniestras intenciones de Satoshi, pero esta vez está más que preparado, y si bien no tiene una carpeta con la que arrearle, bien podrá emplear otro objeto para defenderse-. ¿El doctor Honda ha leído mi artículo sobre los asteroideos...? -murmura pese a todo, sorprendido por la mención del ilustre doctor. Ah, ¡aquél no era un hombre que perdiera el tiempo con tonterías, así que si había considerado la idea de publicar su artículo en la célebre revista _Science_ debía ser porque había visto algo especial en él! El biólogo está a punto de dejarse llevar por la emoción durante un instante, pero se obliga a contenerse. Siempre había querido participar en aquella importante publicación, pero cumplir su sueño tiene un precio que no está dispuesto a pagar. ¿Cenar con Satoshi? Aquella podría parecer una propuesta inocente viniendo de cualquier otra persona, pero Viktor está seguro de que su jefe no se conformará con invitarlo a cenar. Y, en cualquier caso, jamás accedería a malgastar un solo minuto de tiempo libre en compañía de aquél cerdo-. Preferiría bañarme en el tanque de las anguilas -responde por lo tanto, frunciendo el ceño y apartándose de las largas manos de su interlocutor. No quiere que vuelva a tocarlo, así que se arma de valor y le da un empujón de advertencia-. Algún día, tú-- -murmura, sintiéndose cada vez más rabioso-. Recibirás tu merecido. Cuando la gente se de cuenta de la clase de persona que eres, te apartarán del acuario y perderás todo tu poder -le espeta. ¡No soporta que Satoshi utilice sus influencias para hacerle chantaje! No solo tiene un modo de actuar totalmente inmoral, sino que lo trata como si necesitara su ayuda para ascender, como si no fuera lo suficientemente bueno por sí mismo o como si estuviera dispuesto a _prostituirse_ para dejar de ser un becario-. No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi -añade por último, y palpa la superficie del escritorio para tomar la grapadora. De ser necesario, la utilizará en su defensa-.

-Satoshi, en su ingenuidad, cree haber empujado a Viktor con éxito hacia su trampa cuando éste le observa ojiplático ante la mención del doctor Honda y su interés por el artículo. No mentirá; en la comunidad bióloga existe un creciente interés por las innovadoras aportaciones del aspirante a articulista que esconden esclavizado como becario del acuario, sin embargo al director no le conviene comunicar la verdad todavía a Viktor. No, al menos, mientras pueda aprovecharse de ella en su favor. Viktor, sin embargo, vuelve a rechazarle sin mostrar el menor atisbo de duda pese a la jugosa oferta que le acaba de proponer, no solo dejando a Satoshi de lo más desconcertado, sino también molesto. Un becario como él, un don nadie como Viktor no tenía derecho alguno a faltarle así al respeto. Ya debería saber que Satoshi, si quisiera, posee los medios para hundir su carrera, ¡pero continúa desafiándole! Para no ser más que un mero interno, Viktor era de lo más osado.- “Ah. Ya veo” -le responde, torciendo los labios en una desagradable mueca con la vista fijada en esa amenazante grapadora. En irónico son de paz, Satoshi alza los brazos, pues no le gustaría causar un escándalo mientras pudiera evitarlo... pero que el ruso no crea que se quedará satisfecho con su negativa.- “De acuerdo, Viktor. Como quieras. Es tu decisión” -le responde, bajando las manos sin apartar la misma actitud paternalista que le lleva a encogerse de hombros a continuación.- “Todo tu talento, tu potencial...” -enumera con dramatismo, jugando con el vaso de café deshechable que Viktor ha posado sobre la mesa. Después, utilizando la punta de un dedo, Satoshi derrama el contenido, dejando que el vaso caiga al suelo.- “Despilfarrados” -suspira, dejando escapar un chasquido de lengua. Dado que Viktor no parece interesado en oír las opiniones del célebre doctor Honda, Satoshi se limita a entregarle su tarea del día, arrojando una carpeta sobre el teclado del portátil.- “Necesito que revises estos informes y traigas diez fotocopias a mi despacho. Después bajarás a los almacenes a hacer recuento del inventario” -le ordena con súbita frialdad, girándose, de inmediato, para abandonar el cubículo por la puerta.- “Limpia eso” -le exige antes de salir, señalando el charco de café derramado.- “Estamos a punto de abrir al público.”

-Viktor, como cualquier persona, podía tener docenas de defectos, pero la ambición no era uno de ellos, así que jamás antepondría su deseo de convertirse en un profesional respetado al valor que tienen sus principios. Puede que la situación sea tremendamente injusta, pero jamás cederá a los chantajes de un buitre como Satoshi, ya que eso solo serviría para fortalecerlo. No solo se resiste por él mismo, sino también por sus compañeros y por la institución del acuario. La egolatría y el egoísmo de su jefe es como una llama, y alimentarla solo provocará que se convierta en un destructivo incendio. Viktor, que no es ningún ingenuo, sabe que después de sentirse rechazado, Satoshi interpondrá una y mil trabas entre él y la posibilidad de publicar en una revista de prestigio (y no digamos de ascender), pero se obliga a mantenerse firme. ¡Ya logrará captar la atención del profesor Honda por sus propios medios! Pensar en positivo resulta muy difícil cuando tiene a un monstruo tan cerca y a su risueña y preciosa sirenita tan lejos, e incluso la alegre personalidad de alguien como Viktor puede verse resentida en semejantes circunstancias, pero debe ser fuerte y aguantar un poco más. _Yuuri regresará en unos días, tal y como prometió_ se recuerda mientras se agacha a limpiar el café que Satoshi ha derramado. El muy cerdo no solo lo ha ensuciado todo, sino que además lo ha dejado sin almuerzo. Últimamente a penas ha encontrado tiempo para comer durante su jornada laboral, y de hecho ya ha perdido un par de quilos. _Todo será mejor cuando vuelva a estar con él_ , añade para sí mismo, ya que está totalmente convencido de ello. En cuanto pueda volver a vislumbrar la sonrisa de la sirena que le ha robado el corazón, recuperará los ánimos que ha tenido siempre y encontrará el valor que necesita para denunciar a Satoshi frente a los directores del acuario. Irá con la verdad por delante, así que tendrán que creerle, ¿verdad? Ah, Viktor no puede dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que su jefe termine obteniendo la victoria mientras desliza la bicicleta junto al paseo de la playa. El inventario lo ha dejado tan agotado que a penas tiene fuerzas para pedalear o mantener los ojos abiertos, así que decide desviarse hacia las rocas para descansar un poco antes de enfrentarse a la inclinada cuesta del acantilado. Lleva días haciendo guardia junto al mar, pero puede que hoy sea su día de suerte. Puede que, al fin, sea capaz de divisar la silueta de Yuuri nadando hacia él desde el lejano horizonte-.

-Yuuri reconocería los vistosos arrecifes de Hasetsu hasta con los ojos cerrados, y es su proximidad lo primero que le señala su cercanía a la ciudad. La impaciencia comenzaba a arañarle en las entrañas, nunca un viaje le había parecido tan largo, tan extenuante, pero al fin la exasperación adopta la forma de un emocionante cosquilleo cuando divisa los acantilados de la costa. _¡He regresado, Viktor, ya he vuelto!_ , canta con alegría bajo las olas, dejando el grupo para desviarse en dirección a las calas que tantas veces ha explorado en compañía de su humano favorito. A diferencia de éste, cuya delgadez es una novedad que Yuuri no se espera topar, la sirena ha ganado peso durante el verano gracias a la abundancia de alimento en los polos y está preparada para soportar la escasez que acarrean los meses más duros del invierno. Por otra parte, Yuuri ha decidido acicalar su aspecto y embellecerse con perlas, pequeñas caracolas y fragmentos de coral, ¡incluso ha encontrado una pequeña estrella de mar color violeta que sujetarse al pelo! La adorable asteroidea utiliza sus pequeños tentáculos para adherirse a los mechones de Yuuri, ajena al uso que la sirena está haciendo de ella, poco antes de emprender la marcha hacia la misma playa donde se despidió de Viktor al inicio del verano. ¡Tiene tantas ganas de verlo que no puede evitar anunciar su presencia a base de excitadas melodías que cruzan el mar! Ha acumulado multitud de historias a lo largo del verano, anécdotas sobre las partidas de caza y el joven cachorro de foca que rescató de una red de pesca abandonada, sobre las colonias de pingüinos y acerca de, por supuesto, el origen de cada una de sus nuevas cicatrices. Espera no alarmar a su querido biólogo, por supuesto, en especial cuando han sido motivo de orgullo para Yuuri durante todo este tiempo. Con cuidado, pues, asoma la cabeza por encima de la superficie en cuanto la distancia que lo separa de los acantilados comienza a acortarse. Divisar una figura humana en la oscuridad que ha dejado atrás el atardecer no es sencillo, así que fija toda su atención en la arena y, sobre todo, en los rincones que se ocultan tras las rocas. Una figura sentada aparece ante sus ojos en la base del acantilado, encogida, tal vez debido al frío, pero inconfundible: es Viktor. Sí, ¡es él! ¡Lo reconocería en cualquier parte! ¡Ha cumplido su promesa y le está esperando! ¡Le daba tanto miedo no volver a verlo...! Yuuri destierra sus temores y se ilumina de pura felicidad, batiendo la cola con gran energía en dirección a la orilla entre dichosos canturreos. Oh, en cuanto atrape al biólogo entre sus brazos ya no volverá a dejarlo escapar. _¡Viktor!_ , lo llama, pues, encaramándose a las rocas con el fin de hacerse ver.-

-Viktor, tras tomar asiento sobre su roca favorita, flexiona las rodillas y se rodea las piernas con los brazos. El otoño aún no ha llegado de forma oficial, pero puede sentir su cercana presencia en en color del cielo, en el aroma del mar y en la temperatura de la brisa, que le eriza la piel y lo obliga a encogerse ligeramente. El biólogo sabe que debería regresar a casa, darse un baño y recostarse en el sofá junto a Makkachin, pero los colores del atardecer lo hipnotizan durante un largo rato, consiguiendo que se olvide de sus problemas. Lo cierto es que ha perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que ha imaginado su reencuentro con Yuuri, pero hacerlo funciona como la mejor de las terapias. Ah, ¿lo habrá echado en falta la sirena? ¿Habrá pensando en él todos los días, tal y como le prometió? ¿Estará dispuesto a contarle todas sus aventuras cuando vuelvan a verse? Viktor busca el collar de perlas y caracolas que lleva oculto bajo la camiseta y lo toquetea de forma nerviosa. La ausencia de Yuuri no había impedido que sus sentimientos crecieran día a día; el biólogo jamás se había sentido tan enamorado y lleno de afecto, y eso llega a abrumarlo en ciertas ocasiones. ¿Y si no era capaz de expresar sus emociones correctamente? ¿Y si se había equivocado a la hora de deducir que la sirena buscaba algo más que una amistad en él? Ah, Viktor no quiere ni pensar en esa posibilidad, ¡pero no puede evitarlo! El encuentro con Satoshi, aunque fugaz, lo ha dejado más tocado e inseguro de lo que le gustaría reconocer. No se arrepiente de haber rechazado la malintencionada invitación del villano ni mucho menos, pero después de haber pasado cinco horas haciendo inventario en los fríos y solitarios sótanos del acuario, ha perdido gran parte de su determinación. ¿Qué podría hacer por Yuuri en caso de que éste correspondiera a sus sentimientos, ofrecerle una estrecha bañera en la que vivir? Eso suena más cruel que romántico, y Viktor está a punto de hacer un puchero cuando distingue una luz bajo las aguas. El corazón le da un vuelco en el acto, y antes de darse cuenta ya se encuentra en pie sobre la roca. _Puede que no sea Yuuri, puede que sea otra cosa_ , se dice, pues su añoranza ya le ha jugado malas pasadas en otras ocasiones. Y, sin embargo, la familiar música de la sirena lo alcanza a través del agua y del viento, provocando que se le acelere el pulso y le fallen las rodillas-. ¿Yuuri? -exclama, buscando a su sirena entre las olas y las rocas en un ademán casi desesperado. Cuando por fin da por ella no duda ni un momento: tras saltar de piedra en piedra cual cabritillo, Viktor se lanza a sus brazos y comienza a llorar de pura felicidad, sintiéndose invadido por una emoción tan grande que podría hacerlo explotar en cualquier momento-. ¡Yuuri, Yuuri...! ¿Eres tú de verdad? -le pregunta, poniendo en duda la hermosa realidad que está viviendo-. No estoy soñando, ¿verdad? Mi Yuuri, ¿de verdad has vuelto conmigo?

-El corazón de Yuuri brinca, envuelto en conmoción, ante la imagen de Viktor correteando en su dirección a través de las rocas. Oh, el muy idiota se está arriesgando a ganarse un peligroso resbalón, pero nada, ni el viento ni la marea, parece capaz de detener al humano en su determinación por atraparle entre sus brazos lo antes posible. Yuuri, por su parte, se deshace en dulces trinos mientras bate las aletas, invadido por una felicidad absolutamente incomparable cuando, al fin, recibe el calor de ese abrazo por el que tanto tiempo ha estado suspirando.- Soy yo, Viktor, soy Yuuri. -le responde, aún ronco y agitado, aferrándose a Viktor sin importarle el hecho de que está empapando su ropa. Después, la sirena hunde el rostro en la curva del cuello de su querido amigo, quien ha cumplido su promesa, quien se ha mantenido fiel a su palabra pese a la multitud de inconventes que podrían haberlo impedido durante el transcurso del verano. Y, para Yuuri, es un gesto tan importante que no habría podido impedir a sus escamas relucir como un manto de estrellas ni aunque lo hubiese intentado.- ¡Me has esperado! ¡Has esperado por mí...! ¡Estás aquí! -exclama, dejando que la felicidad brote junto a sus palabras. Ah, ¡Viktor está precioso, pero también congelado...! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado allí sentado sobre la roca a la intemperie? ¡Enfermará si no pone rumbo de regreso a la cabaña enseguida! El problema, no obstante, es que Yuuri no puede soltar el abrazo aún; ha pasado meses _anhelándolo_ con cada fibra de su ser, de modo que separarse todavía no es una opción. Está a punto de celebrar el reencuentro besando en los labios al biólogo, incluso, acunándole las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas (lágrimas _alegres_ , se recuerda la sirena), cuando el miedo al rechazo empuja a Yuuri hacia atrás. Existe una posibilidad, una en la que ha pensado a menudo durante las noches más inquietas, y se trata de que Viktor haya encontrado a un compañero humano. Nunca se atrevería a culparlo de hallar el afecto en alguien similar a él, por supuesto, pero eso no significa que a Yuuri no le hiera la idea. Desde luego que lo hace.- Te he echado de menos. Te echaba mucho de menos, Viktor -confiesa, buscando la añorada expresión de su amigo.-

-Viktor, a pesar del frío, también es incapaz de separarse de Yuuri. Lo último que le importa es pescar un resfriado, porque su sirenita ha vuelto junto a él, y eso le hace sentir la persona más afortunada y fuerte del mundo. Ahora mismo no necesita más que abrazar y ser abrazado, que regodearse en la presencia de la persona a la que quiere y que dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que le llenan el pecho-. _Mi Yuuri, mi Yuuri..._ -repite el biólogo una y otra vez, tan feliz que ni siquiera es capaz de sentir la humedad que comienza a oscurecer su ropa. Yuuri está allí, frente a él, y lo que es más importante, se encuentra sano y salvo. Había conseguido sobrevivir al largo y arduo camino de ida y vuelta a los mares del norte, y había acudido a reunirse con él entre trinos y destellos. Eso quería decir que se alegraba de verlo y que había sentido la misma añoranza que él, ¿verdad? Ah, ¡Viktor no es capaz de asimilar que no esté viviendo un sueño! Ha fantaseado tantas veces con el instante del reencuentro que ahora que por fin se ha producido se siente como en una nube, casi como si no fuera real-. Te he esperado cada día -le confiesa a la sirena, a quien no deja de estrechar entre sus brazos. Viktor se siente más arropado que nunca entre ellos, y no solo porque Yuuri haya ganado los kilos que él ha perdido, sino porque lo _necesitaba_ de verdad-. No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo momento. ¡Me preocupaba tanto que hubiera podido pasarte algo...! -añade, y si se separa de la sirena es solo para poder echarle un vistazo. Cielos, Yuuri está más guapo que nunca, y el enamorado corazón de Viktor da un salto mortal al percatarse de que se ha cubierto de perlas y conchas antes de acudir a su encuentro. ¡Como si la criatura más hermosa del mundo necesitara aquella clase de abalorios!-. Oh, mírate, estás-- estás maravilloso -Yuuri no solo está deslumbrante, sino que parece haberse vuelto más fuerte durante el último par de meses, más maduro y atractivo. Viktor, incapaz de contenerse, le acuna la carita y desliza las manos por su pecho, donde distingue un par de cicatrices nuevas-. ¿Has estado metiéndote en peleas? -le pregunta a su amigo, suponiendo que tendrá un montón de cosas que contarle. Antes de eso, sin embargo, Viktor necesita volver a abrazarlo con todas sus ganas, así que se aprieta contra él mientras esboza una enorme sonrisa de felicidad-.

-Yuuri cierra los ojos y se deja arrullar por la serie de cariñosos _mi Yuuri_ que Viktor pronuncia contra su piel, y que funcionan como un bálsamo para su angustiado corazoncito. Después de todo este tiempo apartados, ¿y sigue considerándolo suyo? ¿Aún es su _sirenita_? Oh, qué maravilla, ¡es un alivio descubrirlo! El suspiro de tranquilidad que deja escapar entonces Yuuri le agita hasta las branquias, aunque no por ello decide separarse del abrazo del biólogo mucho antes, sin duda. Permite a Viktor acariciarle cuanto desee, derritiéndose bajo el escrutinio con el que lo observa, siempre desde el afecto. Había añorado aquella expresión, ésa que solo Viktor y nadie más podía dedicarle y que inunda a Yuuri de ternura a la par que deseo. Espera que, a partir de aquel momento y con su indudable muestra de valía, no vuelva a dudar de su capacidad para regresar a Hasetsu nunca más. De hecho, la pregunta que Viktor formula tras observar sus cicatrices le ofrece una oportunidad de oro para presumir, volviendo a ruborizarse con gran coquetería mientras bate despacio las aletas, presumido cual pavo real.- Y las he ganado todas. -añade, alzando la cola para exhibir su nueva rasgadura cicatrizada de la aleta caudal. Yuuri se siente radiante en más de un sentido, no obstante mucho se teme que no puede afirmar lo mismo del humano, ya que al abrazarlo se percata de lo flojos que le vienen los pantalones en torno a la cintura, evidenciando una delgadez inusitada.- Oh, Viktor, ¿qué te ha pasado? Estás muy delgado. -inquiere con preocupación, frunciendo el ceño a medida que le palpa el torso y los brazos. De inmediato el instinto agrava su consternación, dado que su aspecto, en el que incluye las ojeras que le ensombrecen los ojos, no hace más que indicar hambre y mala salud.- ¿Te ha faltado comida? ¿Has estado enfermo...? -le pregunta Yuuri de inmediato, ajeno al importante papel que ha interpretado Satoshi en desgastar a Viktor. ¡Si hubiera permanecido a su lado se habría encargado de traerle pescado fresco que cocinar en la cabaña! Quizá el verano haya traído escasez, pero a la sirena le extraña considerando la amabilidad de un vecindario que acostumbraba a dejarle verduras y pasteles junto a la ventana. No parece propio de Viktor, siquiera, amanecer con semejantes ojeras.-

-Viktor descubre la presencia de la estrella de mar que se enreda en los cabellos de Yuuri cuando pasa la mano sobre ella. La asteroidea, que comienza a impacientarse por volver al agua, estira uno de sus tentáculos hacia los dedos del biólogo, y este la toma con mucho cuidado para dejarla sobre la arena mojada. Así que las películas de Disney no mentían cuando contaban que las sirenas utilizaban conchas, estrellas y todo tipo de compañeros marinos a la hora de arreglarse. ¡Resultaba adorable! Cielos, de haber sabido que iba a reencontrarse con el chico del que está enamorado, Viktor se habría preocupado de ponerse un poco más guapo. Después de haber salido del trabajo debía ofrecer una imagen de lo más cansada, ¡y seguro que la brisa marina le había deshecho todo el peinado! Incluso Yuuri, que siempre le había dicho que era muy atractivo, es capaz de notar su desmejoría-. No, no, he estado bien -se apresura a aclarar, pues no quiere que la sirena se preocupe por una tontería así. Puede que haya estado algo desanimado y apático por el trabajo, pero eso es todo, ¡recuperará peso en cuanto vuelvan a concederle las pausas para el almuerzo!-. Solo un poco liado con el acuario, ya sabes... -añade, ya que tampoco le apetece mentir, no cuando acaba de reencontrarse con Yuuri-. Pero ahora me encuentro muy, muy feliz -Viktor, que no puede dejar de sonreír como un estúpido, estira el brazo y examina la parte de la cola en la que Yuuri exhibe su nueva cicatriz. Cielos, aquella herida debió haberle hecho daño en su momento, ya que incluso ha perdido un puñado de escamas. La sirena parece estar muy orgullosa de ella, en cualquier caso, así que Viktor suelta un silbido de admiración con el fin de halagarla-. ¿Cómo está tu familia? ¿Se encuentran todos bien, han disfrutado del viaje? -pregunta de repente, recordando que Yuuri no ha sido el único en realizar la peligrosa travesía hacia el norte. Al pensar en el grupo, además, Viktor también se da cuenta de que las sirenas debían haber comenzado su época de apareamiento, así que espera que Yuuri no se haya puesto triste por la condición que lo diferencia de sus compañeros-.

-Yuuri ladea la cabeza y alarga una mano con el fin de acunar muy delicadamente la mejilla de su humano favorito. Por lo que le explicó en su día, Viktor está a las órdenes de cargos superiores dentro del acuario y parecen acostumbrar a volcar el trabajo sucio sobre sus espaldas, sin ofrecerle la mayor oportunidad de ascender y cumplir sus sueños. Es desalentador escuchar que aún no se han dignado a concederle un puesto de trabajo mejor. Desearía poder ayudar, pero, por desgracia, aún no sabe qué hacer por Viktor... excepto asegurarse de que come lo suficiente, por supuesto. Si no fuera porque el biólogo se encarga de elogiar la glamurosa cicatriz que decora su cola primero, derritiendo a Yuuri con ese silbido que no consigue más que iluminarle las mejillas, ya le habría apremiado a subir la cuesta para meterse entre pecho y espalda un plato de abundante comida cocinada en la sartén.- Están bien. El viaje, uh-- -Yuuri esboza una pequeña pero pícara sonrisa antes de encogerse, dispuesto a comentarle a su amigo la peliaguda realidad.- Ha sido más peligroso que otros años. Pudimos mantenernos a salvo en todo momento, de todas formas, así que, ah... -Yuuri se rasca la nuca, pues preocupar a Viktor es lo último que le habría apetecido después de que éste afirmase sentirse _muy, muy feliz_.- Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, Viktor -suspira al fin, apoyando ambas manos sobre los pectorales del humano con crecientes ganas por acurrucarse en un rincón seguro y charlar hasta caer rendidos de sueño. La oscuridad de la noche, por suerte, les ofrece el entorno idóneo para pasar desapercibidos a través del vecindario, así que Yuuri espera no tardar mucho más en regresar a la acogedora cabaña de su amigo. ¿Habrá bajado la colina en bicicleta? Por esta vez, cree que estaría dispuesto a soportar el estruendo del coche en caso de que Viktor se encontrase demasiado cansado como para pedalear cargando con el peso de una sirena adulta recién llegada del Ártico. No es grasa todo lo que ha acumulado durante los últimos meses, sino que también ha ganado músculo, así que entendería que el humano fuese incapaz de alzarlo entre sus brazos.-


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri regresa hecho un coqueto.

-Viktor entorna los párpados cuando Yuuri menciona el peligro que ha entrañado su último viaje junto al clan. Cielos, ¿a qué se referiría al decir que ha sido más complicado que otros años? ¿Se habría topado con más depredadores o el riesgo se debía a otra cosa? Puede que el aumento de la afluencia humana y la presencia de elementos contaminantes en el agua hubiera dificultado la migración de las sirenas del mismo modo en que lo hacía con la de otras especies. Al biólogo le gustaría tener la ocasión de interrogar a Yuuri respecto a eso, pero no pueden arriesgarse a quedarse allí durante demasiado tiempo, ya que las luces que emite la sirena podrían atraer la atención de los pescadores con la caída del sol-. ¡Y yo quiero escucharlas todas! -le asegura a Yuuri mientras vuelve a acunarle la carita. Esta vez, e incapaz de contenerse, Viktor se inclina y le regala un fugaz y dulce piquito que se convierte en una pequeña muestra del enorme afecto que siente por él. El biólogo ni siquiera se detiene a pensar si está haciendo lo correcto, ya que se siente como si él y la sirena no se hubieran separado ni un solo día-. También tengo muchísimas preguntas que hacerte -confiesa, anticipando lo que será una larga y profunda conversación. Viktor se muere de ganas por averiguar si sus investigaciones respecto a las perlas nupciales del _pueblo del mar_ son fieles a la realidad o si han estado basadas en una mera leyenda, pero antes de eso quiere que su sirenita se eche a descansar en un lugar cómodo y agradable. Ahora que ha vuelto tendrán mucho tiempo para charlar, o eso espera-. ¿Vienes conmigo? -pregunta pese a todo, ya que existe la posibilidad de que Yuuri prefiera pasar la noche en el agua-. Tengo la bicicleta, y también la manta -añade, ya que Viktor ni siquiera se había molestado en sacar la manta de las sirena de la cesta de su vehículo durante el transcurso del verano-.

-Yuuri se ilumina cual farolillo tras el inesperado pico con el que Viktor celebra la cantidad de emocionantes historias acerca de sus aventuras que desea escuchar. La ternura del gesto toma por sorpresa a la sirena, quien comienza a temblar cual virginal criatura tras recibir su primer beso en meses. Ha sido breve como un parpadeo, sin embargo le ha bastado para saborear los labios del biólogo y rememorar el afecto, la dulzura y el placer que Viktor le enseñó antes de partir hacia aguas heladas. Aún acalorado, Yuuri boquea cual pececillo varado y asiente sin parar ilusionado, accediendo entonces a responder todas y cada una de las cuestiones que su amigo pretenda arrojarle una vez hayan pedaleado cuesta arriba hasta la cabaña. Ah, la imagen de la bicicleta prende el chispazo de la culpabilidad en el corazón de la sirena. Rizando la cola sobre la arena, Yuuri llega a la misma conclusión que alcanzó hace ya tiempo, durante sus ratos de reflexión descansando junto a las colonias de pingüinos: debe hablarle a Viktor de sus habilidades mágicas. Detesta elegir; detesta que el clan le fuerce a escoger entre valorar la confianza del grupo por encima de la que comparte con Viktor. Ahora comprende que no traicionará a su familia por revelarle a un humano, uno muy concreto, que domina el arte de la transformación, así que ha decidido que, más adelante, le explicará el motivo por el que puede subir la cuesta del acantilado por sí mismo. De momento, sin embargo, tan solo espera que Viktor conserve la fuerza suficiente en los muslos para cargar con su peso hasta la cima. No mentirá; en el fondo considera su esfuerzo una de las muestras de afecto más sensuales que le ha dedicado nunca.- He, uhm-- He ganado peso -le advierte antes de envolverse en la manta, no sin cierta picardía mientras analiza la expresión de su amigo con ojo atento, ya que está muy orgulloso de los cambios físicos que han tenido lugar en su anatomía, pero cabe la posibilidad de que para Viktor suponga una inconveniencia.- Si no puedes conmigo, no me importaría subir dentro del coche, de verdad. Esperaré aquí -le sugiere, todo curiosidad.-

-Viktor despliega la manta de la bicicleta, agitándola en el aire un par de veces, y se vuelve hacia Yuuri con el fin de dedicarle una sonrisa-. La última vez te prometí que no volvería a meterte dentro del coche -le recuerda, muy dispuesto a mantenerse fiel a su palabra. Aún no había olvidado lo mucho que había sufrido la sirena durante el breve pero intenso paseo en coche que le dio la primera vez que lo sacó de casa; no quería volver a herir su sensible oído, y tampoco provocarle ningún tipo de ansiedad, así que decide que subirá la bicicleta por la cuesta aunque tenga que sacrificar las piernas en el intento-. Tardaré un poco más, pero te aseguro que llegaremos a la cabaña -dice el biólogo, que también se asegura de que la poderosa cola de Yuuri haya quedado bien tapada antes de sujetar el manillar de la bicicleta con el fin de ponerla derecha. Que esté dispuesto a subirla por la cuesta no quiere decir que sea un inconsciente; Viktor sabe perfectamente que ha perdido masa muscular durante las últimas semanas, y si a eso se le suma que Yuuri ha ganado unos encantadores quilitos... en fin, las probabilidades de que termine desfalleciendo a mitad de camino son bastante altas, así que prefiere empujar la bicicleta mientras camina a su lado en lugar de montarse y concentrar la fuerza en las piernas-. Allá vamos -anuncia, y clava los pies en la gravilla del camino para comenzar a mover su preciado vehículo de dos ruedas. Tal y como había pensado, el esfuerzo resulta menor de ese modo, ya que puede utilizar todo el cuerpo para hacer palanca-. Supongo que las partidas de caza han ido bien -comenta, haciendo alusión al peso que ha ganado la sirena. Se alegra mucho, muchísimo, de que él y su clan hayan encontrado alimento suficiente para abastecerse en las aguas del norte, ya que eso los ayudará a pasar el invierno sin problemas-. Dime, ¿cuál ha sido la presa más grande que te has cobrado?

-Yuuri chasquea la lengua. Hablaba muy en serio al afirmar que podría soportar el ruido del motor, pero imagina que su determinación no es rival para la terquedad de Viktor, a quien no parecen convencerle sus palabras. Todo lo que impide a la sirena protestar es, no obstante, el ingenio del que hace gala su amigo cuando comienza a empujar la bicicleta como si ésta se tratase de un carro en lugar de un vehículo ordinario, haciéndola avanzar a través de la cuesta sin dificultades aparentes. Yuuri ladea la cabeza y echa un vistazo a los pedales, contemplando el mecanismo con creciente curiosidad. Cuánto más piensa en ello, más ventajas encuentra al hecho de confesar su capacidad para caminar sobre un par de piernas humanas; le encantaría pedir a Viktor que le enseñase a usar la bicicleta. Era rápida, ligera y de lo más práctica a la hora de transportarse sobre tierra, ¡cada vez le gusta más! Después, su atención se ve desviada hacia el interesante tema de conversación que le plantea el biólogo... y que Yuuri, empujado por un arraigado instinto seductor, aprovechará para pavonearse sin reservas.- Un calamar. Con sus tentáculos me doblaba en tamaño -le responde, batiendo despacio la cola en su necesidad por hacerle ver la impresionante cicatriz que se ganó una vez sanaron sus heridas. Aún no ha comentado nada al respecto. ¿Acaso no le parece asombrosa? ¿Sobrecogedora? ¿Admirable, tal vez? ¿Digna de convertirle en el padre de sus hijos?- No todas las sirenas son capaces de tumbar a un calamar gigante -apunta en un impulsivo alarde, dispuesto a recordarle que es un cazador excepcional. Después, no obstante, Yuuri comienza a temer la posibilidad de haber sonado cual macho engreído, así que traga saliva y se rasca la nuca un poco avergonzado.- Nuestras presas habituales son las focas. La mayoría son mansas, excepto por, uh... -Yuuri frena en seco la explicación mientras busca el término apropiado para describirle a las feroces focas leopardo, una de las más osadas depredadoras de las aguas heladas.- Las llamamos _punta de daga_ y con sus colmillos nos hacemos collares. ¿Ves? -Yuuri toma la joya que lleva colgada al cuello, la misma donde exhibe engarzada su cucharilla irisada, y señala con la punta de la garra un afilado colmillo que ha encadenado entre perlas y caracolas. Está convencido de que un estudioso marino como Viktor sabrá reconocer la fiera a la que perteneció en su día.- Y este es el resultado de uno de sus mordiscos -añade, empujado una vez más por esas súbitas ganas de coquetear mientras le planta una aleta en la cara a su humano preferido, esperando a que contemple el rasguño.-

-Viktor, que hasta ahora ha estado oteando las casas vecinas para asegurarse de que no se topan con nadie durante su ascenso hacia la cabaña, desvía la mirada y contempla la cola de Yuuri. En la playa no ha tenido la oportunidad de estudiar sus nuevas marcas a conciencia, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga ganas de hacerlo. Las cejas del ruso, además, ascienden en expresión de sorpresa cuando la sirena menciona el enorme calamar al que tuvo que enfrentarse. El biólogo que lleva dentro se pone a gritar de emoción, ya que los encuentros y avistamientos de los _architeuthis_ han sido muy escasos a lo largo de la historia, hasta el punto de que han llegado a ser considerados como un mito o una invención de Julio Verne. Yuuri, sin embargo, había sido capaz de sobrevivir a un enfrentamiento con tan temible criatura, así que Viktor, pese al miedo que tiene por perderlo, no puede sino reconocer su fuerza-: Eres muy valiente, Yuuri -le dice con toda honestidad, dedicándole una sonrisa. Está seguro de que el resto de sirenas del clan halagaron su gallardía en varias ocasiones, y no quiere quedarse atrás. Además, resulta evidente que Yuuri está muy orgulloso de sus nuevas cicatrices, ya que ni siquiera pierde la oportunidad de sacar la aleta para mostrárselas-. Suena muy peligroso... -comenta, ya que es muy consciente de la fuerza y la velocidad que poseen las focas leopardo. En tierra podían parecer criaturas lentas y torpes, pero cuando se encontraban bajo el agua se impulsaban con la fuerza de un torpedo. En fin, no llevaban el nombre de los depredadores más rápidos de la sabana por nada-. ¿Te dolió mucho? -pregunta sin poder evitarlo, ya que es lo primero en lo que piensa cada vez que distingue una nueva marca en la cola de su enamorado. En momentos así desearía haber tenido la oportunidad de acompañarlo en su travesía submarina, ya que de ese modo podría haberlo curado con sus propias manos, o haberlo animarlo durante los enfrentamientos. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para eso, pero Viktor decide tomar la aleta de Yuuri con una mano y dejar un suave besito sobre la piel cicatrizada antes de volver a cubrirla con la manta. Lo cierto es que el biólogo comienza a sentirse como un egoísta; no había dejado de lamentarse por su propia situación durante el verano, pero él no había tenido que jugarse la vida bajo el mar ni pelear para llenarse el estómago. Esa nueva perspectiva lo hace sentir débil y avergonzado, indigno de obtener el corazón de una criatura tan valiente y magnífica como Yuuri. Ah, cielos, ¿cómo será capaz de sacar el tema de la perla ahora?-.

-Yuuri, que por alguna misteriosa razón se halla extraordinariamente susceptible a los cumplidos de su dulce amigo terrestre, se ruboriza con más intensidad que nunca cuando éste reconoce que es una sirena _muy valiente_ , ni más ni menos. El elogio le atraviesa el corazón con la suficiente intensidad como para obligarle a cubrirse el pecho con la palma abierta, mientras que la expresión de fascinación absoluta que le regala Viktor basta para que Yuuri sonría como el mayor estúpido del océano antes de perder el equilibrio y se desplome de bruces al suelo. Ni siquiera ha sido una caída grácil. Yuuri acaba de comerse el asfalto con la elegancia de un saco lleno de piedras, ¡pero se encuentra bien! Lo que sucede es que el reencuentro lo ha dejado un poquito alterado por el asunto de los nervios, la expectación y la emoción por abrazar a Viktor de nuevo. Hasta la más ágil de las sirenas podía sufrir un desliz de vez en cuando.- No. Tuve suerte, a decir verdad. Las dagas son imprevisibles -confiesa para responder a la última pregunta del humano, encaramándose al manillar de la bicicleta. A pocos metros de distancia divisa la cabaña, tan cerca a ellos que la sirena ni tan siquiera se molesta en subirse de nuevo al vehículo, sino que, ligeramente avergonzada, decide avanzar por su propia cuenta, en especial porque Viktor comienza a dar señales de mostrarse cansado. Ah, el despliegue de resistencia del que acaba de presumir su amigo deja a las escamas bioluminiscentes de Yuuri chisporroteando sin patrón alguno, ¡no había hombre más fuerte que su Viktor!- Gracias por ayudarme -le murmura, dedicándole una tontorrona sonrisita. Ah, le encantaría continuar alardeando de sus hazañas como cazador, pero tiene muchas ganas de escuchar al biólogo hablarle acerca de su verano; al contrario de lo que Viktor podría creer, Yuuri no encuentra motivos por los que considerarlo débil, sino un afortunado con tiempo para cultivar su sabiduría. A ojos de su gente, con su conocimiento del mar el ruso estaba a la altura de los grandes sabios, de modo que cualquiera lo consideraría un partidazo. Sería fantástico emparejarse con él, construir un pequeño y perfecto nido sobre el que follar sin descanso hasta caer derrotados.-

-Viktor ahoga un gritito de sorpresa y preocupación cuando Yuuri se desploma sobre el asfalto. El biólogo, que tiene muy claras sus preferencias, suelta entonces la bicicleta y se acerca a él, preocupado por la posibilidad de que haya podido hacerse daño. Ah, ¿de verdad era aquella la misma criatura que alardeaba de cazar focas leopardo y calamares gigantes? A veces era tan torpe como un cervatillo recién nacido, aunque no puede reprocharle nada, ya que a fin de cuentas se encuentra en un ambiente que no es el suyo-. N-no tienes que darme las gracias... -balbucea Viktor, que ladea la cabeza mientras observa los brillos aleatorios que comienzan a irradiar las escamas de la sirena. Yuuri era un tontorrón, pero no podía quererlo más. No parece necesitar ningún tipo de ayuda para alcanzar la puerta de la cabaña, en cualquier caso, así que Viktor decide adelantarse para abrir la puerta y dejar la bicicleta encadenada al árbol más cercano. Durante un momento, el biólogo se siente invadido por una cálida y reconfortante sensación de familiaridad, casi como si estuviera experimentando un _deja vù_. Yuuri había visitado su casa un montón de veces antes del verano, y a penas puede creerse que haya regresado por fin. Hay algunas cosas que han cambiado desde entonces, sin embargo, y una de ellas es la presencia de Makkachin, quien, al escuchar la puerta de la entrada, corretea para recibir a su dueño. La presencia de la sirena, aunque inesperada, no parece molestarle en absoluto, ya que el animal libera un par de ladridos emocionados y salta sobre Yuuri con el fin de olisquearlo por todas partes-. Espera, Makka, espera -le pide Viktor, quien se apresura a capturar a su hiperactiva bola de pelo entre los brazos. El caniche, que agita la cola como loco, aprovecha la oportunidad para girar la cabeza y llenarle la cara de besos, arrancándole una carcajada-. Creo que se alegra muchísimo de conocerte -aventura Viktor, comenzando a rascar la enorme tripita rosada de su mascota-. Le he hablado mucho de ti.

-Yuuri, como de costumbre, se sacude la tierra de la cola antes de adentrarse en la cabaña; es posible que hayan transcurrido meses desde la última vez que pisó el umbral de aquella acogedora casita, pero no se ha olvidado de comportarse con la educación del mejor de los invitados en todo este tiempo. Es una sirena civilizada, a fin de cuentas, no una bestia sin modales. Instantes después de virar el pomo de la puerta, sin embargo, la cortesía de Yuuri se ve sorprendida por los húmedos lametones de un peludo hocico color chocolate. ¡Aquello era lo que denominaría como un recibimiento inesperado! Los bigotes del famoso Makkachin, ese caniche al que tantas veces observó corretear a través de la orilla y del que tanto ha oído hablar, hacen cosquillas a la sirena, quien comienza a reír tumbándose sobre el entarimado para permitir al animal olfatearle cuanto le apetezca.- ¿De verdad? -Yuuri estira las orejas con emoción al descubrir que Viktor ha hablado tanto de él a su mascota como Yuuri ha oído hablar de Makkachin. Hay algo extraordinariamente dulce en saber que el humano piensa lo suficiente en él como para tener su presencia en boca de manera constante frente a su mejor amigo canino.- Yo también he oído hablar mucho de ti, Makkachin. Viktor te quiere muchísimo -le cuenta, aunque el caniche parezca más preocupado por recibir caricias en la tripa que por escucharle. Las focas se comportaban de manera muy similar junto a aquellas sirenas que consideraban amigables, pero poseían un pelaje muy diferente al que luce Makkachin.- ¡Qué suave y peludo! ¡No esperaba que tuviese tanto pelo! -exclama sonriente tras posar la palma sobre la tripita del animal, disfrutando como nunca de su primer encuentro cercano con un perro tan simpático. Espera ganarse su amistad, pese a que a partir de ahora deban compartir los afectos del mismo hombre.- Todo sigue tal y como lo recordaba -comenta, echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Las cortinas de colores, los marcos y sus fotografías, las estanterías repletas de tesoros marinos que Yuuri le ha regalado, el papeleo esparcido sobre la mesa, las sillas y los sofás... La sensación de familiaridad calienta los huesos de la sirena, empujándole a sonreír invadida por la ternura.- Veo que has trabajado duro durante el verano -murmura, aproximándose a inspeccionar los documentos, todos cargados de palabras que es incapaz de entender. Algunos están escritos a mano con una caligrafía muy hermosa. Debe ser la de Viktor.- ¿Alguna novedad por el acuario?

-Viktor deja un besito sobre la peluda cabeza de Makkachin y lo deja ir para que pueda inspeccionar a su nuevo amigo según prefiera. El animal parece algo confuso, ya que no deja de olisquear la cola de Yuuri y de darle algunos toques con el morro, pero su actitud es cordial, curiosa y entusiasta. Su instinto debe haberle indicado que la sirena es una criatura amable y bondadosa, ya que de otro modo no estaría rondándole con tanta simpatía-. No he hecho ningún cambio durante el verano... al menos en esta parte de la casa -comenta Viktor, añadiéndole un intencionado tono de misterio a sus palabras. Aún era pronto para que Yuuri descubriera el bonito jardín de flores que había creado para él, pero supone que no pasa nada por despertar un poquito de intriga-. Tus revistas y tesoros continúan guardados debajo del sofá -añade, señalando el mueble. Quiere que la sirena vuelva a sentirse como en casa y que sepa que ha respetado sus efectos personales-. Te he comprado algunas nuevas, seguro que te gustan -Viktor, que se acerca a Yuuri cuando éste se pone a curiosear los documentos de su última investigación, se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza-. En el acuario, bueno, todo sigue bastante igual... -murmura, sintiendo cierta punzada de culpabilidad en el estómago. No es que le guste mentir, y mucho menos a Yuuri, pero lo último que le apetece ahora mismo es hablar de los problemas que ha tenido con su jefe y el injusto exceso de trabajo con el que lo han mantenido esclavizado durante las últimas semanas-. Adoptamos a una nueva pareja de pingüinos, y están adaptándose estupendamente -comenta de forma distraída, recordando a la simpática pareja de aves que, desde hace un mes, nadan y se divierten en el tanque polar junto a sus nuevos amigos. Viktor ha estado muy pendiente de ellos, pero ahora tiene otras cosas en las que pensar-. ¿Necesitas algo, Yuuri? ¿Te sientes cansado o deshidratado? ¿Te apetece que te prepare algo de comer?- le pregunta a la sirena, dispuesto a colmar hasta la más pequeña de sus necesidades, mientras le acaricia la espalda con las dos manos. Había extrañado tanto el contacto con su piel que no cree que pueda ser capaz de dejar de acariciársela durante lo que resta de noche-.

-Yuuri se ruboriza con insólita intensidad cuando Viktor anuncia que le ha conseguido revistas nuevas con las que saciar su inmensa curiosidad por el mundo humano. Entregar presentes durante la temporada de cortejo previa al celo era tan habitual como respirar, pero Yuuri debe tener muy en cuenta que Viktor procede de una cultura diferente y, más importante aún, a una especie sin instinto reproductivo, así que debe hacer acopio de toda su capacidad de persuasión para convencerse de que no pretende seducirlo, sino que tan solo está siendo amable y comprensivo. _No somos compañeros_ , se recuerda, pese a las numerosas ocasiones en las que han tenido sexo, pues creer lo contrario sería cometer un catastrófico error. Después se frota las mejillas, ardiendo como las tiene, y se dedica a atender al biólogo, cuya mención a la nueva pareja de pingüinos dispara la alegría en el interior de Yuuri.- ¿Pingüinos? Me acercaré al tanque a realizarles una visita, pues -le comenta con mucha diversión, ignorando por completo los avances en las investigaciones por parte de Satoshi en relación a las sirenas. En lo que a Yuuri respecta, colarse en la pingüinera continúa siendo una actividad de riesgo tan emocionante como incordiar a un pez globo hasta inflarlo por completo. Makkachin trota a su alrededor mientras Viktor se acerca a acariciarle la espalda desnuda, olfateándole con especial interés las aletas. Parece tan concentrada en memorizar el aroma del invitado que Yuuri no se molesta en detenerla.- Comeré si tú comes conmigo también -responde tras cavilar con detenimiento. Sus escamas se encuentran en perfecto estado, por ahora, así que el humano no necesita prepararle un baño todavía; por otra parte, tampoco puede rechazar una de sus generosas invitaciones a comer aunque ni siquiera tenga hambre, motivo por el que decide aprovechar la situación para asegurarse de que Viktor se alimenta adecuadamente.- Me aseguraré de que sobrevivas al invierno.

-Viktor frunce el ceño en cuanto Yuuri manifiesta su intención de pasar por el acuario con el fin de conocer a los nuevos pingüinos. Nunca le había hecho gracia que la sirena se pusiera en riesgo, pero la idea de vuelva a adentrarse en el laberíntico sistema de tuberías que conformaban las entrañas de los tanques se le antoja ahora más espantosa que nunca. Puede que esté comenzando a sugestionarse, pero no le apetece que Yuuri y Satoshi se encuentren bajo el mismo techo-. ¿Sobrevivir al invierno? -Viktor estalla en una breve carcajada, sintiéndose inevitablemente divertido por el último comentario de la sirenita. Ah, espera que Yuuri no piense que está burlándose de él, porque no se trata de eso ni mucho menos. Solo por si las moscas, el biólogo estira el brazo y le dedica una tierna caricia en la mejilla para disculparse-. La última vez lo hice bastante bien, ¿sabes? Aunque no tenga garras ni una aleta tan fuerte como la tuya -comenta, comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina mientras balancea la cadera con cierta coquetería. Ah, ¡no puede evitar ponerse tontorrón cuando las mejillas de su amigo se encienden de un modo tan encantador!-. Puede que no luche con calamares gigantes, pero se me da bastante bien hacer la compra -añade, justo antes de comenzar a trastear con los utensilios y los ingredientes de la cocina. Está seguro de que Yuuri habrá extrañado el sabor de los frutos de la tierra después de haber pasado tantos meses alimentándose de pescado y carne, así que se dispone a trocear varios tipos de verdura para hacer un salteado-. Y tengo un buen montón de mantas con las que taparme -Viktor, mientras utiliza el cuchillo para picotear el calabacín, se mordisquea el labio y ladea la cabeza. Makkachin está allí, a sus pies, pidiéndole un aperitivo con ojitos de corderito, así que le lanza un cuadradito de verdura para que lo atrape en el aire-. A no ser que tengas una mejor idea para asegurarte de que _sobreviva_ al invierno... -murmura por último, dedicándole una fugaz mirada a su sirenita-.

-Yuuri, en efecto, frunce el ceño visiblemente indignado frente a la socarrona carcajada con la que responde Viktor a su promesa. ¡Piensa cerciorarse de que no le falte carne que llevarse a la boca durante la temporada más fría del año, ya le divierta o le disguste la idea! Reconoce que Viktor es un humano adulto capaz de valerse por sí mismo, de acuerdo, pero la sirena, que ha conocido los estragos de la escasez invernal, no descansará tranquila hasta que su humano preferido muestre señales de ganar peso en las próximas semanas.- ¡Viktor...! -protesta, aunque las enfurruñadas quejas de Yuuri se ven silenciadas de inmediato ante los hipnóticos contoneos de cadera que realiza el aludido de camino a la cocina. Tragando saliva, Yuuri achaca entonces la debilidad que le atraviesa desde la punta de la cola hasta las orejas a la gran añoranza que ha sufrido todo este tiempo separado de Viktor. Por otro lado, desconoce el motivo por el que de pronto se siente tan acalorado; le arden las mejillas, el pecho y el estómago, pero no resulta molesto, sino que le apresura a seguir de cerca al humano con el fin de insistir en su afán por cuidar de él. Puede que no sea la criatura más ágil moviéndose en tierra, pero aún cuenta con un par de fuertes brazos con los que cazar y luchar para Viktor.- Oh. Ya veo -le responde, sin _ver_ en absoluto a lo que el biólogo se ha referido con su sugerente comentario. Yuuri pasa por alto las eróticas intenciones de Viktor al hablarle de supervivencia, por eso, una vez se ha encaramado a una banqueta y ha apoyado los codos sobre la mesa, quedando así a la altura del cocinero, entorna los párpados y le pregunta:- ¿Es que corres peligro...? -Yuuri ya lo comprende. La complicidad que el humano ha empleado en su tono de voz solo podía significar una cosa, ¿cierto? Y es que el alimento era tan solo uno de los muchos factores clave que implicarían la supervivencia al frío, la oscuridad y el silencio del invierno. Makkachin ladra y por un instante la sirena piensa que la perra le está dando la razón, pero después de percata de que le está pidiendo otro pedazo de verdura a Viktor.- ¿Hay amenazas de las que deba ocuparme? -inquiere, absolutamente dispuesto a deshacerse con sus propias manos de toda criatura que ponga en riesgo la seguridad del humano al que ama.-

-Viktor, que continúa manejando el cuchillo con una destreza envidiable para convertir en taquitos todas las verduras y hortalizas que pasan por sus manos, niega con la cabeza y ríe de nuevo. Cielos, ya no se acordaba de lo negada que era su sirenita a la hora de captar las ironías o los dobles significados. Supone que en el mar, donde hay que comunicarse mediante melodías y patrones de luz, no hay tiempo para sarcasmos o juegos de palabras-. No, Yuuri, aquí estoy a salvo -le responde pues a su amigo, dispuesto a tranquilizarlo. Los humanos no solían correr peligro siempre que no estuvieran viviendo en un territorio conflictivo o se encontraran en unas circunstancias muy concretas. Era cierto que cualquiera podía sufrir un accidente al salir a la calle, pero al mismo tiempo no tenían que preocuparse por escapar de los depredadores o por morir de inanición-. Lo único que me da miedo es tener que separarme de ti otra vez -añade, y no tarda en ruborizarse al darse cuenta de lo catastróficamente dramático que ha sonado eso. Ah, ¿qué pensará Yuuri al escuchar semejantes ñoñadas?-. Pero me alegra saber que tengo a un fornido cazador dispuesto a luchar por mí -dice por último, y sonríe para quitarle seriedad al asunto. Seguro que al engreído de Satoshi se le esfumarían todos los aires de grandeza tras recibir un potente coletazo de parte de su protector. Lo cierto es que se merecía que le saltaran algunos dientes de un buen puñetazo, pero Viktor jamás había sido partidario de la violencia, así que prefiere dejarlo todo tal cual está. Su superior, a fin de cuentas, debe haberse dado por rechazado después del encuentro en su despacho-. Y dime, Yuuri, ¿qué tal fue el encuentro con los selkies? -pregunta el biólogo, curioso y ansioso por saber más cosas sobre el viaje de la sirena, mientras echa las verduras troceadas en la sartén- ¿Te llevas bien con ellos?

-Yuuri asiente con convicción, mostrándose mucho más relajado, después de escuchar que Viktor no corre ningún peligro real. Sería cuestión de empuñar el mismo cuchillo con el que rasca la piel de una zanahoria, sin embargo, en caso de que lo hiciera: la potencia del brazo de Yuuri, así como su impecable puntería, salvarían al biólogo de todo peligro que se atreviese a poner en riesgo su vida. Así, igual que un presumido pavo, no solo Yuuri estira la espalda e infla el pecho, sino que también lo hace brillar mientras balancea su fornida cola. Su actitud de macho bravío flaquea bajo el hechizo de las románticas palabras que pronuncia entonces Viktor, cuya magia deja a la sirena más blanda que un bocadito de bizcocho mojado en leche. Podría haberse cubierto el rostro con ambas manos, pero Makkachin captura su atención al aproximarse con intenciones de rogar por comida, actitud que Yuuri interpreta como una mera petición de caricias. Así, estira el brazo dispuesto a satisfacer la demanda del animal, solo para terminar comiéndose las baldosas tras perder el equilibrio bajo el efecto de tan poderoso elogio como lo eran las palabras _fornido cazador_. El calor aturde a Yuuri un instante, pero Viktor no debe preocuparse, porque se recupera en un santiamén.- S-Sí -responde con un balbuceo.- Estoy bien -le asegura al humano de inmediato, frotándose el entrecejo un poco mosqueado. Desconoce qué mosca le ha picado, pero ni siquiera en tierra era tan torpe, sino que solía gozar de buen equilibrio, al contrario de lo que parece sucederle hoy. Es culpa de la emoción, definitivamente. Volverá a la normalidad una vez haya descansado entre los brazos de Viktor, si es que éste le concede el lujo de dormir en su cama.- Hubo una disputa poco antes de emprender la marcha de regreso a los arrecifes -le cuenta mientras termina de cocinar tan apetitoso popurrí de verduras. Huele exquisito, pero la sirena sabe que su sabor será incluso mejor.- Al parecer nuestra presencia atrae a las orcas, su mayor depredador. -le explica entonces, sin molestarse en regresar a la banqueta. Lo cierto es que siempre ha creído que era un argumento infundado, por eso rueda los ojos al repetirlo.- Aunque nuestro grupo siempre se ha encargado de defender a las colonias de selkies, y usamos la carne de orca para alimentar a familias enteras -añade, no sin estirar antes el cuello para disfrutar del olor que mana de la sartén.- Son como unos hermanos; siempre estarás de su lado, pero eso no significa que no peleéis de vez en cuando.

-Viktor da un pequeño brinco al escuchar el nuevo porrazo de Yuuri. Cielos, ¿debería comenzar a preocuparse? La sirena estaba fuera de su entorno natural, sí, pero nunca se había comportado de un modo tan torpe en el pasado. ¿Será que ha llegado algo desorientada después de haber pasado tanto tiempo viajando bajo el mar? Quizá tenga el sentido del equilibrio algo atolondrado, ya que la gravedad funciona de forma distinta cuando estás rodeado de cientos de toneladas de agua. Viktor entorna los ojos mientras lo mira, pero al final decide ser discreto y ahorrarse cualquier comentario al respecto. Si Yuuri continúa así durante las próximas horas, se permitirá el lujo de comenzar a preocuparse seriamente-. Ya veo... -murmura, asintiendo después de que su amigo le hable de la pequeña disputa que tuvieron con los selkies. Por lo poco que sabe, puede imaginarse a esos _hermanos_ como criaturas muy similares a las sirenas, aunque deben poseer unas características físicas bastante exclusivas. Si vivían en aguas heladas, su piel debía ser más gruesa, y también debían tener más facilidad a la hora de almacenar grasa-. Así que los selkies no son tan fuertes como las sirenas -reflexiona, basándose en el comentario referente a las orcas, que eran su mayor amenaza-. ¿En qué más os diferenciáis? -pregunta mientras sirve el salteado de verdura en un par de platos, dejándose llevar por esa curiosidad que siempre le burbujea en el pecho-. ¿Tienen las mismas escamas bioluminiscentes que tú? ¿También cantan para comunicarse? ¿Entran en celo del mismo modo? -Viktor, tras colocar la comida y un par de tenedores en la mesa, toma asiento en su taburete y se cruza de piernas. Makkachin no tarda en aproximarse para colocar la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, reclamando así algo de ese cariño que le ha faltado durante todo el día-. ¿Pueden las sirenas emparejarse con los selkies?

-Yuuri había añorado muchísimo la calidez que ser el centro de atención de Viktor le regala al corazón. Reconoce que se trata de una actitud egoísta, pero tampoco se molesta en invertir energías para evitarlo; ha echado mucho de menos al biólogo y ahora desea acaparar cada gramo de su interés, por lo que escucha cada una de sus preguntas sin quitarle la mirada de encima, dispuesto a saciar esa curiosidad que parece llevar arraigada en la sangre. Yuuri, de hecho, está tan ocupado fijando su atención en el humano que no es capaz de bajar los ojitos hacia el plato de verduras recién servidas hasta que ha respondido a cada cuestión:- Oh, los selkies son una especie a medio camino entre el humano y la foca. No brillan, y su voz es diferente -le cuenta una vez ha regresado a la misma banqueta desde la que se ha caído, meciendo la cola despacio y con gesto alegre bajo la mesa. A su vez, la sirena también vigila que Viktor dé buena cuenta a su plato, ojeando la cantidad de salteado disminuir a medida que se lleva el cubierto a la boca.- Y claro que pueden emparejarse -añade.- Aunque son uniones sin descendencia, así que pueden generar problemas entre clanes. Además, nuestras temporadas de celo no coinciden -le comenta también. Ahora mismo, sus compañeros de clan se hallan en pleno período de cortejo, un ritual instintivo que Yuuri nunca ha compartido. Las sirenas más jóvenes se convertían en unas presumidas, unas escandalosas con las hormonas revueltas y la necesidad por ganarse las atenciones del amante seleccionado por las nubes; era, francamente, _insoportable_. Entonces, y seducido por el aroma que mana de su plato, Yuuri echa un vistazo al tenedor que Viktor le ha colocado y ladea la cabeza, pensativo. Preferiría llevarse la verdura a la boca con las manos, sin embargo sabe que se estaría comportando con los modales inapropiados, ya que todo el mundo en tierra firme parecía compartir la misma costumbre de comer con cubiertos.- ¡Hm, esto está delicioso...! -exclama tras saborear el primer pedacito, dejando escapar un suspiro de gozo poco antes de llenarse las mejillas con el siguiente bocado. Ah, las recetas del mundo humano no se parecían en nada a la dieta que lleva Yuuri en alta mar, por eso le sabe a gloria.- Sigues siendo tan curioso como siempre -le ronronea al biólogo, apoyando la mejilla sobre la palma; entre las patas de la mesa, mientras tanto, busca sus piernas y le acaricia los gemelos con la aleta.- ¿Has hecho muchos descubrimientos durante el verano? ¿Has regresado a las cuevas? -le pregunta con idéntica curiosidad, interesado por las aventuras que Viktor haya vivido en su ausencia.- Se rumoreaba que algunos miembros del clan vecino se dejaron ver por un barco de pescadores. ¿Has escuchado algo al respecto?

-Viktor escucha atentamente todo cuanto Yuuri tiene para contarle mientras se llena la boca de forma distraída. Últimamente no tenía demasiado apetito, y eso no es algo que vaya a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, pero le resulta más fácil masticar cuando se encuentra entretenido con una buena conversación-. Deben ser criaturas muy bonitas e interesantes -concluye mientras empuja un trocito de calabacín con el tenedor. Viktor aún tenía muchísimas cosas que aprender de las sirenas, pero eso no quita que se sienta interesado por otras especies que, a su parecer, resultan igual de fascinantes-. ¡Me alegra que te guste! Supuse que te apetecería comer algo que no fuera pescado -confiesa justo antes de ofrecerle un nuevo trocito de vegetal a Makkachin, que se relame con su gigantesca y rosada lengua perruna. Viktor cree que es la cola de la perra la que comienza a golpearle las piernas, pero no tarda en percatarse de que, de hecho, es Yuuri quien busca su contacto bajo la mesa-. Las cuevas no pueden visitarse durante el verano porque siempre están vigiladas por guardacostas que no te dejan pasar si no tienes un permiso especial. Hay muchos turistas en la ciudad, así que tienen que asegurarse de que no hacen cosas peligrosas -explica el biólogo, que de todos modos no se habría atrevido a visitar las cavernas sumergidas estando solo. Además, había estado demasiado ocupado con sus investigaciones privadas como para salir a explorar sin un objetivo concreto. Viktor, que se siente un poquito más valiente ahora que tiene el estómago lleno, considera que tendrá que abordar el tema de la perla más pronto que tarde, pero antes de poder decir nada al respecto se ve obligado a asentir con expresión seria-: Sí, Yuuri, he escuchado algo... y lo cierto es que no me ha gustado nada -dice, y abandona el tenedor para cruzarse de brazos-. Los pescadores comenzaron a hablar de su avistamiento en cuanto llegaron a tierra, y en un pueblo como este, ese tipo de rumores se extienden como la pólvora. Durante unos días no se hablaba de otra cosa en el centro y en los mercados -Viktor se mordisquea el labio durante un par de segundos, pero termina por encogerse de hombros. Los rumores que hacían mención a sirenas y otras criaturas aparecían de vez en cuando, pero hasta ahora, y por motivos obvios, jamás lo habían puesto tan nervioso-. El acuario no suele hacer eco de ese tipo de habladurías porque prefiere mantenerse en el margen científico, pero me preocupa que hayan podido iniciar investigaciones privadas que permanezcan ocultas de cara al público -investigaciones a las que Viktor, como becario, no podría acceder aunque quisiera, ya que su rango es demasiado bajo. Ah, le da mucha rabia no poder ayudar a Yuuri, tanta que incluso se le ha pasado el poco apetito que tenía-. El avistamiento fue en el sur, así que no creo que se centren en investigar en la costa de Hasetsu, pero deberías decirle a tu clan que se ande con muchísimo cuidado.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parece que ha llegado la hora de pronunciar ciertas confesiones...

-Por algún motivo, a Yuuri le tranquiliza saber que Viktor no pecó de osado durante su ausencia y se atrevió a atravesar él solo el laberíntico trayecto que da a las cuevas de sal. Está convencido de que se adentró en múltiples rincones rocosos del océano antes, y confía en su buen criterio a la hora de explorar el mar, pero como inquieta sirena que siempre ha sido no puede sino preocuparle la idea de no estar ahí para echarle un cable en caso de que sus aventuras se tuerzan. Por eso asiente, mostrándose satisfecho, ante su respuesta. A partir de ahora deberá actuar con cautela cada vez que nade cerca de la costa, ya que no querría dejarse ver por dichos guardacostas. Avivar los rumores sobre el avistamiento de sirenas es lo último que les hace falta, menos aún después de lo que le comenta Viktor.- Cielos -exclama, llevándose una consternada mano al pecho.- Pensaba-- Pensábamos que el encuentro habría pasado desapercibido -musita, todo preocupación en la arruga que se forma entre sus cejas a medida que rememora cada una de las advertencias que pronunciaron las más sabias sirenas. Por lo general eran criaturas recelosas y poco inclinadas a husmear en la actividad de la costa pero, como en todas partes, siempre existían excepciones. Que Viktor se haya familiarizado con el rumor es lo que más le inquieta.- Mi clan es discreto; otros, no tanto. Temo que se haya corrido la voz y otras sirenas hayan decidido seguir mi ejemplo, convencidas de que es seguro adentrarse en tierra firme -se lamenta Yuuri frotándose la cara y después los cabellos. A diferencia de otras, cuando él se embarcó en la aventura de escalar un acantilado hasta tocar en la puerta de la cabaña, hacía ya muchos años que sabía de la existencia de Viktor, así que podría afirmar que era consciente de las consecuencias... más o menos. Tuvo suerte de que el biólogo no decidiese venderlo a la ciencia.- No te preocupes, Viktor -le dice, de todas maneras, dispuesto a tranquilizarlo. No ha pasado por alto la prontitud con la que ha soltado el tenedor.- Somos expertas en el arte del camuflaje -le promete, recuperando el cubierto con el fin de dar ejemplo. Le dolería no terminarse una ración de verduras tan rica como la que le ha preparado su humano favorito con todo su cariño.- Come -le pide, todo suavidad en la voz.-

-Viktor, que ya ha olvidado por completo su plato de comida, estira un brazo y acaricia el dorso de una de las manos de la sirena. No pretendía preocuparla, pero tampoco quería ocultarle la verdad, mucho menos cuando implicaba la seguridad de su clan y su familia. Yuuri le ha dicho que la colonia avistada era una vecina, no la suya, pero eso no lo tranquiliza en absoluto. Bastaría que un solo miembro de la comunidad de las sirenas se pusiera en evidencia frente a la humanidad para condenar la protección y el secretismo de toda la especie. Además, los equipos de investigación contaban con máquinas e instrumentos cada vez más refinados: radares, satélites, barcos cargados con la última tecnología... llegaría un punto en el que las sirenas lo tendrían verdaderamente difícil para continuar ocultándose, y el corazón de Viktor se estrecha de angustia al pensar en ello. ¿Serían siquiera conscientes del peligro que corrían?-. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, no te eches la culpa -le pide a su amigo, a quien le dedica una mirada suplicante. Si Yuuri llegara a arrepentirse del modo en que se habían conocido, se le partiría el alma en mil pedazos. Además, las sirenas de otros clanes no tenían nada que ver con él, podían tomar sus propias decisiones. Cada miembro era responsable de la seguridad del clan al que pertenecía-. En los pueblos costeros se extienden toda clase de rumores que terminan por olvidarse, seguro que esta vez pasa lo mismo -dice, ya que es lo que se obliga a pensar. Es como cuando la gente se pone a hablar de avistamientos ovnis; la noticia provoca cierto revuelo durante unos días, pero las cosas regresan a la normalidad tarde o temprano, y la actitud de los escépticos se sobrepone a cualquier otra-. Puedo conseguir información en el acuario -añade por último, tensando la mandíbula en ademán decidido. Es cierto que un becario no tiene ningún tipo de autoridad a la hora acceder a las investigaciones privadas, pero siempre puede colarse en el sistema haciendo algunas trampas. Quizá pueda robarle la acreditación a uno de sus superiores, o colarse en la sala de juntas dentro de uno de los carros del personal de limpieza. Si se lo propone, encontrará el modo de colarse y descubrir si el acuario está siguiendo las pistas del avistamiento-.

-Yuuri agacha las orejas cuando Viktor estira el brazo para tomarle de la mano. Makkachin, advirtiendo la angustia que estrecha la garganta de la sirena, lloriquea y se alza sobre las patas traseras, sin embargo Yuuri no se molesta en atender a los lamentos de la caniche, ya que se encuentra demasiado ocupado reflexionando acerca de las consecuencias a gran escala de lo que para una sirena supondría _dejarse ver_. Hasta el momento no se le ocurrió imaginar que unas incautas jovenzuelas pudieran atreverse a llamar la atención de un barco pesquero humano, pero, cuanto más piensa en ello, más le aterra la idea de que su historia influenciase las decisiones de estúpidos e insensatos alevines con anhelo de aventura.- No se me había ocurrido-- -balbucea, interrumpido por las tranquilizadoras palabras que entonces pronuncia Viktor. Parece convencido de que Hasetsu olvidará la anécdota tan pronto como comenzó a hablar de ella, así que la sirena asiente, relajando la tensión que se había acumulado a lo largo de su cola. Y lo que es más interesante todavía: Viktor, en su incomparable amabilidad, también parece dispuesto a husmear en los archivos privados del acuario con el fin de compartir la información acumulada, si es que dicha documentación existe, siquiera.- ¿Lo harías? ¿Por mí? -le pregunta, tan conmovido que no se para a pensar si Viktor, desde su puesto como becario, posee pleno acceso a los archivos confidenciales del laboratorio. En lo que a la sirena respecta, su querido biólogo no es el trabajador más premiado, pero supone que encontrará la manera de hallar los informes desde su portátil, ¿no? Yuuri agradece con toda su alma la colaboración altruista de su amigo, por eso tampoco se quedará atrás y decide que nada más regresar al océano se encargará de dar la voz de aviso a los miembros de su colonia.- Alertaré al clan y tomaremos medidas. Estaremos bien, puedo prometértelo -le asegura. Tiene fe en los medios de su especie para protegerse, ya que, aunque en ocasiones la velocidad y su agilidad natural no eran capaces de librarles de un aprieto, siempre podrían recurrir a la magia.-

-Viktor observa a Yuuri y esboza una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Que si lo haría por él? ¿Que si se atrevería a colarse en las zonas restringidas del acuario? ¿Que si se arriesgaría a que lo pillaran y lo pusieran de patitas en la calle? Bueno, pues sí. En realidad, al biólogo se le ocurren muy pocas cosas que no sea capaz de hacer por Yuuri, y eso por no decir _ninguna_. La sirenita es mucho más importante que él, que su trabajo o que su seguridad, porque es una criatura increíble, dulce y hermosa que merece poder nadar libremente por los océanos junto a sus hermanos sin que ningún humano ponga en peligro su existencia. Está convencido de que todo saldrá bien, y no solo porque Yuuri se lo haya asegurado, sino porque _debe_ hacer que salga bien-. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para cuidar de ti y de tu familia. Yo también te lo prometo -le dice a la sirena. Para Viktor, que desconoce el hecho de que las sirenas pueden recurrir a la magia para ocultarse o pasar desapercibidas, las opciones son mucho más limitadas, pero no permite que eso lo desmoralice. Se ha pasado todo el verano vagando como un fantasma, pero se ha cansado de dejarse vencer por el negativismo. Ahora que Yuuri está con él se siente mucho más fuerte, así que decide aferrarse a eso. Puede que solo sea un humano, puede que solo sea un becario, pero será capaz de encontrar el modo de ayudar a la sirena. Y también reunirá el valor que necesita para hablarle de sus sentimientos-. Toma, preciosa -le dice a Makkachin, justo antes de inclinarse para poner su plato en el suelo, desde donde la perra da buena cuenta de la ración de verduras que no ha podido terminarse. Después, y mientras acaricia la cabeza del animal, Viktor se mordisquea el labio y vuelve a levantar la mirada hacia Yuuri-. Hay una cosa que quiero enseñarte -le dice, pensando en ese hermoso jardín que ha cultivado solo para él-.

-Yuuri deja escapar un suave grito ahogado cuando Viktor pronuncia toda esa declaración de intenciones por protegerle no solo a él, sino también a _su familia_. Cree que se marea, que el calor le turba la cabeza, por eso, tras el golpe de emoción, se agarra a la mesa mientras lo contempla a los ojos, incrédulo. Viktor no parece ser consciente de lo que una promesa semejante implica en su mundo, donde palabras así se aproximaban más a una propuesta de matrimonio que una sencilla confesión de amistad. La alegría dispara las palpitaciones de la enamorada sirenita, acelerándole el corazón hasta que adopta el ritmo de un salvaje tambor, no obstante se sorprende a sí misma incapaz de responder con palabras, así que se limita a dedicar un afectado canturreo al humano antes de bajar los párpados, abordada por un leve sofoco. _¿Fiebre?_ , se pregunta, aunque enseguida descarta la posibilidad, dado que no está enfermo y carece de heridas infectadas. Achaca el súbito calor que le quema en la piel a la escasa humedad del entorno, una a la que sus escamas se han desacostumbrado durante el transcurso del verano bajo el mar. Se le pasa tan pronto como Viktor desvía su atención al mencionar esa novedad que desea mostrarle.- ¿Qué es...? -inquiere, _jadeante_ , segundos antes de apoyar parte del peso de su cuerpo sobre la mesa y apearse de la banqueta con un torpe salto, dejándose caer sobre las baldosas con la misma elegancia de una foca avanzando por encima de un montón de rocas. Siente los brazos débiles y la cola pesada como un tonel, algo que no le extraña en absoluto considerando que ha atravesado medio océano para reencontrarse con su Viktor.- ¿A dónde me llevas? -le pregunta con cautela una vez el humano se encamina al exterior de la cabaña, ladeando la cabeza. Una vez más, la promesa _cuidar de ti y de tu familia_ reverbera en la cabeza de Yuuri, haciéndole temblar como un cachorrillo mientras sigue al biólogo con cada vez mayor curiosidad. Primero se ofrece a defender a su clan, ¡y ahora le ataca con una nueva sorpresa! No tiene piedad; al final conseguirá que le salte el corazón del pecho.-

-Viktor, muerto de ganas por desvelar la sorpresa que ha preparado para Yuuri a lo largo de todo el verano, camina hacia una de las puertas auxiliares que dan al exterior de la cabaña y se aparta para que la sirena pueda pasar frente a él. El sendero lateral que conduce hasta el patio trasero de la casa no es ancho ni demasiado bonito, pero el biólogo tuvo la precaución de aplanar la tierra y de eliminar las piedras para que Yuuri no se hiciera daño al recorrerlo arrastrando la cola. De ser posible, Viktor no habría dudado a la hora de tomarlo en volandas para conducirlo hasta su pequeño y floreado paraíso, pero ya no es tan fuerte como al principio del verano, y lo último que quiere es que terminen sufriendo un accidente-. Lo verás cuando lleguemos -canturrea como toda respuesta a la curiosa pregunta de Yuuri. Ah, lo cierto es que se siente un poco nervioso. Ha volcado todo su cariño y su empeño en el trabajo de jardinería, así que espera que baste para impresionar a la sirena. No ha podido conseguir que todas las plantas salgan adelante, y además tampoco han crecido tanto como le habría gustado, pero lo importante es que hay muchas flores que ya se encuentran abiertas, y que es la hora idónea para disfrutar del aroma de los jazmines nocturnos. Con un poco de suerte incluso podrán divisar la luna por encima del cercado, algo que sin duda le añadirá un toque de lo más romántico a la escena. ¡Aunque no es que haya construido un jardín para seducir a Yuuri ni nada parecido! Lo único que pretendía era regalarle una pequeña porción de la belleza que ofrecía la tierra, ya que no podían ir a la ciudad ni salir a pasear por el bosque-. Bueno, uh... ahora solo tienes que girar la esquina -le indica a la sirena, incapaz de esconder su propia emoción-.

-La anticipación palpita a través de las venas de Yuuri, que repta impaciente detrás de Viktor sin dar la menor importancia a las pequeñas molestias que la arenosa textura del sendero le produzcan en las membranas. Está demasiado ocupado fijando su atención en el biólogo y en su misteriosa sorpresa como para preocuparse por los delicados rasguños que se gana al salir al exterior, una vez ha asomado la cabeza con la misma actitud precavida que muestra durante sus aventuras en las profundidades oceánicas. El diminuto pedazo de paraíso que le aguarda en la parte trasera de la cabaña es, sin lugar a dudas, un descubrimiento verdaderamente inesperado. Al principio, a la sirena le cuesta comprender aquéllo que Viktor pretende mostrarle, hasta que el soplo de la brisa atrae a su olfato un perfume desconocido y fantástico, fresco, atractivo y similar al que procedía de las montañas cuando más fuerte las agitaba el viento.- Es un jardín. Un jardín de flores. Como un arrecife -susurra, aún confuso, pero no por ello menos maravillado frente a la belleza del rincón. Despacio, Yuuri decide adentrarse, gateando en dirección al arbusto de los jazmines con el objetivo de admirar la belleza de sus pequeños pétalos blancos con forma de estrella. La naturaleza terrestre no era un mundo del todo desconocido para Yuuri, sin embargo hasta el momento jamás había contado con la oportunidad de admirar los fascinantes detalles de la flora y la fauna terrestres. Por dicha razón la sirena se toma la investigación inicial con calma, al menos hasta que comienza a hacerse preguntas; en concreto, le encantaría saber a qué viene la nueva afición del biólogo por la jardinería. ¿Tan mal se lo hacían pasar en el acuario como para desear ahora dedicarse a la botánica?- ¿Qué significa todo esto, Viktor? Es muy hermoso -le dice, pegando la nariz a los aterciopelados pétalos del jazmín.- Oh, y qué bien huele... -ronronea; le gusta tanto que, de hecho, incluso se atreve a arrancar una florecilla y llevársela a la boca.-

-Viktor entrelaza los dedos de sus propias manos e inspira profundamente mientras estudia la reacción de Yuuri, que parece tan confuso como fascinado. Los primeros segundos de silencio se le antojan eternos, y juraría que es incluso capaz de escuchar el latido de su corazón por encima de la brisa nocturna. Ah, cielos, ¿y si se ha equivocado con su sorpresa? Puede que a Yuuri le hubiera hecho más ilusión recibir otro tipo de regalo, como más revistas u objetos humanos-. Sí, supongo que se parece a un arrecife... -murmura, sonriendo divertido frente a la curiosa comparación. El biólogo sigue a la sirena mientras ésta se dedica a arrastrarse entre los matojos con el fin de estudiar las distintas flores que se distinguen aquí y allá, disfrutando de sus cucas expresiones. Las criaturas marinas podían distinguir ciertos aromas bajo el agua, pero supone que captar el perfume de una flor en tierra firme constituye una experiencia muy distinta-. Bueno, no es que signifique nada en concreto -murmura Viktor, que continúa jugando con sus propias manos de forma inquieta. Los trabajos de jardinería le han costado la aparición de pequeños callos, pero espera que Yuuri no sea capaz de notarlos-. Es decir, sé que te gustaba mucho ver los campos de flores en las fotografías y-- bueno, esto no es un campo, pero no tenía más espacio, así que he estado trabajando aquí durante el verano para que pudieras verlas de cerca -explica el biólogo, que se acuclilla junto a su amigo cuando éste decide llevarse una flor de jazmín a la boca-. Las he plantado para ti, sirena tontorrona. -Viktor confía en que Yuuri pueda percatarse de que su regalo no son únicamente las flores, sino todo lo que hay detrás. Cada minuto, cada hora que empleó a la hora de plantarlas, cuidarlas y mimarlas, estuvo pensando en él, solo en él. Si no se rindió cuando los primeros brotes se le achicharraron por la intensidad del sol, o cuando los capullos de las rosas salvajes se le mustiaron por exceso de agua, fue porque su esfuerzo estuvo nutrido por el amor que siente hacia Yuuri-. Quería entregarte algo hermoso -añade por último, justo antes de utilizar la punta de los dedos para retirar el pequeño pétalo que ha quedado pegado sobre los labios de Yuuri. La sirena continúa teniendo la mala costumbre de comer cosas inadecuadas, pero Viktor, en un arrebato de inspiración, decide meterse el pétalo en la boca y probarlo también. El sabor, tal y como esperaba, no es dulce ni agradable, sino ácido e intenso-. Aunque parece que no todo lo hermoso sabe bien -comenta entonces, divertido-.

-Yuuri descubre, para su indignación, que acaba de caer víctima de la misma trampa que el día en el que mordió la aromática pastilla de jabón en la bañera de Viktor. La bonita flor de jazmín, pese a su delicada apariencia y su delicioso perfume, posee un sabor amargo que enseguida desagrada a sus carnívoras papilas gustativas, pero no se habría quedado tranquilo sin satisfacer esa curiosidad que le lleva a explorar el mundo a través de la boca. Para las criaturas marinas como él, emplear los colmillos era una práctica habitual a la hora de conocer su entorno, así que a Viktor no debería extrañarle que Yuuri desee indagar acerca del sabor de las bonitas flores de jazmín nocturno, en especial cuando no poseían ningún patrón de colores que le indicase su toxicidad... aunque está a punto de atragantarse con los pétalos cuando descubre que aquel humilde jardín era un regalo. Viktor, con la sola ayuda de sus dos manos, había erigido todo un jardín para entregarle el aroma de las flores, y Yuuri apenas puede creer lo que oye. Los arbustos y rosales, las delicadas flores que brotan de la tierra labrada y abonada, limpia de yerbajos y maleza, están allí por y para Yuuri, como un obsequio vivo que ni siquiera sabe cómo agradecer. Es más, se cree indigno de merecer el trabajo de Viktor de todo un verano, aunque el humano insista en su deseo por entregarle algo hermoso. Oh, una cuchara era _algo hermoso_ ; una caracola, un libro, una revista o un collar eran artilugios _hermosos_. Un jardín, por el contrario, era un regalo cargado de afecto, sudor y esfuerzo, de frustración a la par que celebración. Era una representación de su anhelo por entregarle el mundo y lo más significativo que Viktor le podría haber dado nunca, así que Yuuri se lleva la mano al pecho y le responde echándose a cantar. La voz de Yuuri responde a los cortejos del biólogo y fluye repleta de emoción, de ternura, de alegría y de un peligroso amor que nunca antes se había permitido mostrar por Viktor. Sus escamas brillan, y el corazón, a su vez, le palpita frenético, ardiendo en el interior de su pecho desde el que se extiende un calor abrasador que le viaja hasta la punta de las orejas. No puede callarse, ni controlar el anhelo que vierte en su canción, dulce como el perfume de un jazmín, ni serenar el resplandeciente espectáculo que brilla, y brilla y _brilla_ sin descanso en su piel, pero tampoco se esfuerza por reducir el entusiasmo de su cortejo.-

-Viktor no es consciente de lo mucho que ha necesitado escuchar las preciosas baladas de Yuuri hasta que éste lo deleita con una de sus melodías. La sirena no solo logra erizarle la piel con la belleza de su voz, sino que también le regala una sensación cálida y reconfortante que le recorre el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Antes de darse cuenta, el biólogo se encuentra siendo presa de un hormigueo que hace vibrar su corazón del mismo modo en que lo haría la membrana de un tambor al ser percutida, y eso por no mencionar lo encantadoras que le resultan las luces de Yuuri. Aún estando rodeado de un generoso surtido de flores, su amigo continuaba siendo la cosa más bonita del jardín-. Había echado tanto de menos tu voz... -confiesa Viktor en un suspiro de enamorado, justo antes de levantar el brazo para acariciar una de las mejillas de la sirena con el dorso de los dedos. El contacto se le antoja insuficiente, pese a todo, y Yuuri es tan insoportablemente hermoso que el biólogo termina por atraparlo en un abrazo y tirar de su cuerpo hasta que ambos quedan tumbados sobre la hierba. Viktor puede sentir las briznas, jóvenes y húmedas, clavándose en su espalda, pero no podría importarle menos, pues estaría dispuesto a echarse sobre un lecho de alfileres con tal de abrazar a la sirena. Ahora que se encuentran más cerca, el biólogo es capaz de retomar su costumbre preferida y usar la punta de los dedos para seguir el trazado que dibujan las iluminadas escamas de su amigo. Siguen teniendo el mismo poder hipnótico de siempre, pero eso no evita que Viktor comience a reunir algunas de las pequeñas florecillas del jazmín para ornamentar el oscuro cabello de Yuuri mientras éste sigue entonando sus maravillosas melodías. Ah, cielos, ahora mismo se siente tan ridículamente feliz que podría morir de pura dicha. Durante el verano había temido que la química que fluía entre él y la sirena hubiera perdido fuerza, pero resulta evidente que no ha sido así. En fin, quizá sea porque está enamorado hasta las trancas, pero siente que su conexión con Yuuri se ha vuelto más fuerte que nunca después de su prolongada ausencia. En cualquier caso, y solo para asegurarse de que la sirena comparte su opinión, Viktor vuelve a acunarle el rostro y busca su mirada-: ¿Puedo besarte? -le pregunta entonces, deseoso de volver a devorar los labios ajenos del mismo modo en que lo hacía antes del verano-.

-Yuuri se inclina a inspeccionar los preciosos pétalos del rosal sin silenciar la dulce melodía que dedica a las flores del jardín. Le canta a los exuberantes arbustos y a las más tímidas florecillas, a las verdes y espléndidas hojas que exhiben y al esfuerzo palpable que el más increíble humano que ha conocido ha invertido en crear aquel rincón maravilloso. Después, la sirena desvía su canción y dedica cada nota a Viktor, su Viktor querido que tanto le ha dado y enseñado, antes de que éste le arranque una alegre carcajada al envolverlo en tan inesperado y efusivo abrazo. Por un instante, la felicidad interrumpe el flujo de canciones que brotan de los pulmones de Yuuri, sin embargo, y como experta cantante, la sirena enseguida retoma la balada con gran elegancia mientras Viktor se recrea en trazar los patrones que sus escamas le dibujan en las mejillas. Yuuri, que ignora aún la serie de descubrimientos que su biólogo favorito ha realizado en lo que respecta a su perla de cristal, exhala un suspiro aliviado al regresar a los acogedores brazos de Viktor, esos mismos que ha añorado con toda su alma durante todo el verano en Alaska. Le daba auténtico miedo que el humano hubiese encontrado el afecto junto a otro miembro de su especie durante su ausencia, pero ahora que ha contemplado aquel bellísimo jardín, ahora que tiene a Viktor observándole como si Yuuri fuese el centro de su universo, ya no le cabe duda de que su humano preferido aún desea estar junto a él.- Sí. _Sí_ -jadea, incapaz de reprimir el entusiasmo y la ilusión que la propuesta de un beso le produce en el corazón. Yuuri tiembla y reluce cual estrella antes de inclinarse a tomar los labios de Viktor, demasiado impaciente como para molestarse en besarle con calma. Oh, _oh_ , ahora sí, ha vuelto a casa. Viktor tiene la boca más tierna de todas, le besa con más dulzura que nadie y Yuuri no puede sino derretirse y agitarse de arriba a abajo, ardiendo bajo el suave tacto del hombre del que se ha enamorado. Se empeña en besar al humano con tanto amor que la sirena consigue sentirse culpable al hacerlo, pues no tiene ningún derecho a mostrarle lo más íntimo de su corazón si Viktor no puede corresponderle.-

-Viktor a penas tiempo de sonreír antes de que Yuuri se lance a por sus labios, pero lo cierto es que no tiene nada que reprocharle, ya que él también se siente desesperado por reencontrarse con el sabor ajeno. La boca de la sirena es justo como la recordaba, tan suave como la seda y tan dulce como el chocolate. Ah, ¡se alegra tanto de tener el privilegio de poder besarla una vez más...! Durante la ausencia de Yuuri podrían haber ocurrido mil cosas distintas, desde que éste se hubiera enamorado de otra sirena (o de un selkie, tal vez), a que hubiera reflexionado sobre la relación que compartían para llegar a la conclusión de que debían distanciarse en el aspecto más íntimo. El biólogo habría aceptado cualquier opción, por supuesto, pero su corazón no habría salido bien parado en el proceso. Respeta la libertad de Yuuri por encima de cualquier otra cosa, ya que es algo a lo que le concede mucha importancia, pero no puede evitar que sus emociones florezcan como el jardín en el que se encuentran tumbados cada vez que lo acaricia, que le sonríe o que lo mira a los ojos. Jamás se había sentido de un modo parecido, ni siquiera durante sus años de juventud, cuando creía enamorarse de los chicos de la universidad y rezumaba hormonas a todas horas. La emoción que Yuuri despierta en él es apasionada e intensa, pero también pura y tremendamente dulce, así que es justo eso lo que intenta transmitirle mientras se besan. Las manos de Viktor, además, vuelan para posarse en la ya no tan estrecha cintura de Yuuri antes de ascender hacia su espalda y descender hacia el nacimiento de sus colas. Lo había extrañado todo de él, desde el tacto de sus escamas al aroma de su cabello-. Yuuri... -murmura cuando se separan, observando a la sirena con esa fascinación que solo puede mostrar un hombre enamorado. Viktor puede sentir su propio pulso en la garganta, allí donde se acumulan las palabras que pugnan por salir. ¿Se atreverá a liberarlas ahora?-. Hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte -confiesa para empezar, y jadea de puro nerviosismo-. P-pero la verdad es que no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo...

-Yuuri busca los labios de Viktor una vez más antes de separarse, presionando sus bocas con el apetito voraz de una criatura a la que han privado de afecto durante demasiado tiempo. Solo cuando ha reunido las fuerzas necesarias que requiere para apartarse lo hace; le arde la piel, le queman las mejillas, las orejas y los labios, pero no le importa. El mundo a su alrededor ya podría derrumbarse que ni siquiera le daría importancia, porque está feliz, está dichoso, eufórico y absolutamente enamorado. Una necesidad instintiva y salvaje, un deseo obsceno por restregarse contra el humano le arrolla entonces, coincidiendo con el mismo momento en el que Viktor hace viajar las manos para rodearle la cintura, pero la sirena consigue ignorar las demandas del subconsciente para disfrutar el brillo que se refleja en los bonitos ojos azules de su Viktor. Quiere volver a cantar, a celebrar a viva voz la presencia del biólogo que sonríe a su lado, allí enredados sobre la hierba del jardín, no obstante éste vuelve a apañárselas para silenciar a Yuuri, esta vez prendiendo la llama de la curiosidad en su interior otra vez con sus palabras. Ah, qué interesante; ¿qué será aquello que pretende preguntarle? Parece importante, a juzgar por la inquietud que aborda al humano a medida que le plantea la situación. Con el semblante serio, pero también comprensivo, la sirena se acomoda y ladea la cabeza, haciendo repiquetear los dedos sobre el pecho de Viktor antes de encogerse de hombros. ¿A qué se refiere con que no será capaz de formularle una cuestión? ¿Tan severo era el asunto?- Puedes confiarme lo que sea, Viktor. Si quieres -le recuerda, murmurando las palabras en la oscuridad con delicadeza. Aún incapaz de averiguar la realidad de las circunstancias, Yuuri se pregunta si, tal vez, Viktor esté a punto de pedirle algo complicado y desagradable. Pase lo que pase, la sirena promete que se esmerará por ayudarle.- Te responderé con sinceridad -le dice. Viktor acaba de jurarle que hará lo que esté en su mano por protegerle, así que lo mínimo que Yuuri puede ofrecerle ahora es honestidad.-

-Viktor inspira profundamente, sintiéndose más tranquilo ahora que Yuuri le ha prometido que será sincero con él por muy comprometida que sea la pregunta que tiene que lanzarle. El sentimiento que lo invade es bastante contradictorio: por un lado tiene muchísimas ganas de conocer la verdad y abandonar el pozo de incertidumbre en el que ha estado atrapado todo el verano, pero por otro se siente aterrado. ¿Y si la respuesta no es la que él espera? ¿Y si Yuuri se ofende, o se ríe de él por haber creído en una leyenda antigua y estúpida? La sirena no guarda ni una pizca de malicia en su corazón, eso lo tiene claro, pero la inseguridad tiene unos dientes terriblemente afilados, y están comenzando a hacer mella en su corazón. ¡Si no se decide ahora mismo puede que no lo haga nunca!-. ¿Has visto los papeles y los libros que hay esparcidos sobre la mesa? -murmura al fin, dispuesto a introducir el tema poco a poco para ir ganando valor mientras habla-: Forman parte de un trabajo, uh, _personal_ que he estado llevando a cabo mientras no estabas. -Ah, cielos, cuando se pone nervioso no puede evitar que se le escapen conceptos demasiado formales. ¿Trabajo personal? ¡Vaya estupidez!-. En realidad estuve investigando algo por mi propia cuenta. Es una cosa que ha estado rondándome la cabeza desde que te fuiste, y como no estabas para que pudiera preguntarte sobre ello, me lancé a buscar la respuesta por mí mismo... aunque no sé si resultó ser la correcta, y al final solo terminé más confundido que al principio -Viktor se mordisquea el labio, consciente de que el único que va a terminar confundido como no deje de parlotear sin llegar al punto del asunto es Yuuri-. Todo es respecto a la perla de cristal que me diste antes de que nos conociéramos. Al principio pensaba que la habías perdido, que yo di con ella por casualidad y que viniste hasta aquí para recuperarla -explica, y desvía la mirada hacia una de las plantas cercanas para no enfrentarse a la poderosa mirada de la sirena-. Pero esa teoría no terminaba de encajar del todo, así que recopilé todas las historias que hablan de perlas de cristal para averiguar si tenían algún significado en especial. -Viktor habla ahora de forma atropellada, porque está tan nervioso que ni siquiera puede evitar que se le suba el rubor a las mejillas-. Al principio no di con nada, pero de repente encontré una historia en la que se decía que las perlas de cristal son-- son como-- un símbolo de compromiso. De _compromiso nupcial._ -Bueno, ya está, ¡ya lo ha dicho! Ahora solo le resta esperar a que Yuuri estalle en carcajadas y le explique que está completamente equivocado. Lo cierto es que era una tontería, ¿por qué iba una sirena a quererlo como esposo cuando no podía vivir en el mar ni tener descendencia?-.

-El impacto emocional que supone para Yuuri escuchar que Viktor ha descubierto el auténtico significado de su perla de cristal podría compararse al golpe de un violento coletazo. La sirena abre los ojos, atónita, a medida que advierte el camino que adopta la revelación de su amigo. Toda luz, toda escama que hasta el momento había iluminado su piel se apaga. Yuuri palidece bajo el tenue resplandor de la luna sobre el cielo estrellado, escuchando inmóvil las deducciones del biólogo mientras se plantea, a la velocidad de una centella, qué responder. Ya no puede echarse atrás, al fin y al cabo. Se acabaron las mentiras, las excusas y las evasivas, pues ha prometido hablarle con honestidad y Yuuri era una sirena de palabra. Mentirle ahora, además, sería injusto para Viktor, quien se ha tomado la molestia de investigar por su cuenta acerca de un regalo cuyo significado le ha estado ocultando durante más tiempo del que le habría gustado. Oh, según parece, hay leyendas que aún conservan importantes detalles acerca de las diferentes culturas del pueblo del mar... y Viktor, por supuesto, siempre ha sido un hombre perspicaz y de lo más meticuloso. Sabía que aquel momento llegaría, pero no así. Con el corazón en un puño y la respiración atascada en la garganta, Yuuri lamenta no haber sido sincero antes, pues se habría ahorrado lidiar con las consecuencias de sus engaños de una manera tan inesperada. Ni siquiera le ha concedido un instante para prepararse. Viktor habla de compromisos nupciales y Yuuri tiene que cerrar los ojos, inhalando despacio por la nariz mientras rememora la decepción y la conmoción que le invadieron la noche en la que el humano le conoció, abriéndole una herida que había dejado cicatrizar.- Lo son. Sí. Tienen un significado simbólico -le responde, cauteloso, tras un silencio. Ni siquiera sabe de dónde le sale la voz para formular una contestación coherente. Yuuri separa los labios y los vuelve a cerrar. _Lo siento_ , quiere decirle, pero no se atreve. _No quiero que me odies. No me odies, por favor._ También querría encogerse sobre sí mismo, enroscar la cola y ocultar su rostro del humano para siempre, pero está cansado de ser un cobarde; si Viktor le va a echar en cara que le engañase, entonces lo afrontará sin achantarse.- No perdí la perla. No vine a buscarla -le susurra, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.- Vine a buscarte a ti.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin... una confesión muy necesaria.

-Viktor siente que su corazón se encoge en una angustiosa contracción cuando se percata de que las luces de Yuuri comienzan a apagarse una a una, desapareciendo como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. El jardín, de repente, se convierte en un lugar más sombrío y nocturno, lleno de oscuridad y de siluetas desconocidas. Si Viktor no se estremece es porque aún tiene a la sirena cerca de él, aunque espera que su abrazo no se le antoje una prisión ahora que se ha atrevido a hablarle de su investigación. Cielos, ¿y si al final resulta que sí que se ha precipitado? Yuuri no tarda en confirmarle que, en efecto, la perla va unida a un compromiso que poco tiene que ver con la amistad, pero no parece feliz en absoluto, y Viktor no entiende por qué. ¿Es que se siente arrepentido de haberlo escogido a él en vez de a otro? En fin, eso explicaría por qué guardó el secreto que había tras el maravilloso objeto que encontró en la playa-. Y-ya veo... -el biólogo, que traga saliva en un intento de deshacer el nudo que comienza a apretarle la garganta, eleva la mirada al cielo y guarda silencio durante un momento. No sabe muy bien qué decir. ¿Debería disculparse por haber puesto en evidencia algo que Yuuri prefería mantener oculto? Quizá fuera lo más inteligente-. Bueno, yo... me siento muy afortunado de que vinieras a buscarme -susurra al fin, ya que ese es el sentimiento que predomina en su corazón. Más que pedir perdón, Viktor tiene ganas de dar las gracias, así que lo hará una y mil veces-: No sé qué pude hacer para merecérmelo, pero mi vida cambió a mejor a partir de aquél día, Yuuri -confiesa, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-. Desde que te vi tirado en el porche, el mundo se volvió infinitamente más mágico y hermoso. -Viktor, que decide que ha llegado el momento de volver a buscar la mirada de la sirena, rueda sobre el césped y la empuja suavemente para invertir sus posiciones. Aún tiene muchísimas dudas, y eso por no mencionar que no hay modo de que pueda adivinar si Yuuri ha cambiado de opinión después de tanto tiempo, pero no puede abandonar el tema ahora que se ha atrevido a abordarlo-. Entonces, uh, como me quedé con la perla... ¿estamos prometidos? -indaga, hablando en voz muy bajita-.

-Yuuri está preparado para recibir los reproches, las críticas, las palabras dolidas y afiladas como puñales, pero, en un inesperado anticlímax, éstas nunca llegan. Solo entonces se atreve a abrir los ojos, topándose con la silueta del biólogo en la oscuridad; a diferencia de Viktor, la visión nocturna de Yuuri es aguda y le permite contemplar la pasmada expresión del humano con todo lujo de detalles. Sobra decir que la sirena esperaba todo tipo de recriminaciones por comportarse como una mentirosa, por eso escuchar los agradecimientos de Viktor la deja total y absurdamente muda. Ah, debe estar soñando. Seguro que se le ha atascado un alga en el canal auditivo y ahora el sentido del oído lo está engañando, porque de no ser así no se explica la ilógica reacción del humano. Aprecia las valiosas palabras que le dedica entonces, esas con las que le muestra su estima y el valor que aporta al día en el que se conocieron, no obstante Yuuri duda merecer una absolución inmediata. ¿Es que ni siquiera está molesto? Sabía que Viktor era un hombre comprensivo, bondadoso y tolerante, pero no que fuese un _blando_. Yuuri ni siquiera es capaz de buscar su mirada cuando el humano lo empuja para colocarse encima de él, desviando los ojos hacia el rosal más cercano.- Oh, Viktor -jadea, negando con la cabeza ante la última pregunta que formula el bueno de su Viktor. El ritual no llegó a completarse, por lo tanto, la respuesta es una clara negativa. Aún así, la sirena habría respondido lo mismo aún en el insólito caso de que se hubieran llegado a acostar aquella primera y desastrosa noche que pasaron juntos, dado que una de las partes ni siquiera era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.- No. No, no lo estamos. ¿Por qué iba a--? No sabías quién era, es evidente que el compromiso está anulado -le aclara, muy a su pesar, en un delicado susurro. Yuuri se queda con las ganas de chistar con la lengua, dado que, a juzgar por el tono de voz que emplea Viktor, parece incluso ilusionarle la idea de contraer matrimonio con una sirena. ¡Como si fuera posible que Viktor correspondiera a su amor!- La perla era para ti. Pero sospecho que la recogiste de la orilla por casualidad -le explica, aunque mucho se teme que sus palabras no son más que la punta de un iceberg de verdades que aún debe confesar.- ¿Es que no estás enfadado conmigo...? Te lo he ocultado. Te he-- Te he mentido a la cara, Viktor.

-Viktor entorna los ojos mientras estudia las reacciones de Yuuri. Es evidente que la sirena no se siente cómoda en absoluto con el actual tema de conversación, y el biólogo lamenta muchísimo haber estropeado el hermoso momento que estaban viviendo entre las flores y bajo las estrellas, pero no podía esconder sus sentimientos para siempre. Yuuri se merecía saber que conocía la verdad respecto a la perla, y aunque la conversación no esté tomando el rumbo que el biólogo hubiera deseado, no se arrepiente de haber sido sincero-. Claro. Sí, por supuesto. Tienes razón... -murmura cuando Yuuri se asegura de remarcar lo absurdo que sería que estuvieran comprometidos. Viktor, que siente que el calor que había estado embriagando su pecho hasta hacía tan solo unos minutos se disuelve en el frío de la noche, asiente y se incorpora para dejarle un poco de espacio a la sirena-. No estoy enfadado -responde con simplicidad cuando Yuuri le pregunta, llegando a encogerse de hombros. Para él no tendría ningún sentido estar enfadado. La sirena no le había mentido, simplemente le había ocultado el tema de la perla para proteger su amistad. Conociendo a Yuuri, debía tratarse de eso. Era una sirenita tontorrona, al fin y al cabo. Además, sí que intentó decírselo a su propia manera cuando aún no podían comunicarse mediante palabras; el beso tras su encuentro, el hecho de que expresara su deseo de mantener relaciones sexuales, la carita de consternación que se le quedó cuando intentó devolverle la perla... todo aquello cobraba un nuevo sentido frente a los ojos de Viktor, que por desgracia lo había comprendido demasiado tarde-. Aunque hay muchas cosas que no entiendo -añade, flexionando las rodillas antes de rodeárselas con los brazos-. Tengo la sensación de que me estoy quedando atrás -confiesa finalmente-. Dices que yo no sabía quién eras, y tienes razón, ¿pero qué me dices de ti? Tú tampoco me conocías. ¿Por qué estabas dispuesto a comprometerte con un humano desconocido? Podría haber sido muy peligroso -Viktor, que ha comenzado a arrancar pequeñas briznas de hierba para canalizar su impotencia, frunce el ceño mientras cae presa de su propia inseguridad. ¿Y si Yuuri, al sentirse rechazado por los miembros de su clan por culpa de su infertilidad, se había lanzado a conquistar a un humano cualquiera? Eso explicaría por qué había sido escogido por alguien tan extraordinario como la sirena cuando no tenía nada en especial-. ¿Fue porque no puedes entrar en celo...?

-Yuuri inspira hondo por enésima vez, decidido a ordenar sus pensamientos, solo cuando Viktor se aparta de él, concediéndole así un valioso espacio personal que la sirena agradece de todo corazón. Así que, después de todo, Viktor no encuentra motivos para enfadarse con él. A diferencia de lo que Yuuri ha creído que sucedería cuando su amigo descubriese la verdad, Viktor se abstiene de reprocharle sus mentiras solo para tratar la situación con una comprensión inusitada. ¡Debería haberlo visto venir...! El carácter del humano era de todo excepto propenso a la ira y Yuuri ha tardado más de lo que querría reconocer en percatarse de que, _por supuesto_ , Viktor nunca se enfadaría con él por mantener en secreto el significado de una perla de cristal. Es vergonzoso. Es una sirena tonta y patética. Al final, todo lo que consigue es acumular motivos por los que arrepentirse de no habérselo contado antes, pero supone que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer por enmendar sus decisiones. De todas maneras, parece que Viktor, tan inquisitivo como siempre, no se conforma con asimilar la información recibida, sino que se adelanta a arrojar nuevas dudas que esclarecer de una vez por todas. Yuuri suspira; pensándolo con perspectiva, quizá debería haber comenzado por explicarle que ya lo conocía en el momento de presentarse bajo el umbral de su cabaña.- ¿Qué...? -Yuuri contempla con auténtico escándalo al hombre al que ama cuando a éste se le ocurre sugerir que recurrió a él por ser incapaz de procrear con su propia especie. La sola idea se le antoja un insulto hacia Viktor.- ¡No! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! -exclama, apresurándose a dejárselo bien claro al humano. Ha llegado la hora de confesar la verdad, supone mientras frunce el ceño, y explicarle lo que sucedió en realidad aquel día en la playa, cuando Viktor no era más que un crío y Yuuri un joven alevín. No puede posponerlo un minuto más.- Viktor, sí que te conocía -reconoce, al fin. Después hace una breve pausa, meciendo la cola con nerviosismo sobre el césped.- Yo-- Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Ese fue el primer problema porque pensaba que tú también lo hacías. Hasta aquel día, creí-- -balbucea, agachando la mirada con gesto inquieto.- Creía que te acordabas de mí -murmura, negando con la cabeza. Encontrar las palabras, pese a la ansiedad que le atraviesa y para su gran sorpresa, resulta mucho más sencillo de lo que había imaginado.- Porque yo nunca te olvidé. Nunca olvidé a aquel niño humano que, con solo cinco años, me miró a los ojos tras haberlo salvado y me dejó completamente cautivado.

-Viktor no puede negar que se siente atravesado por una inmensa oleada de alivio después de que Yuuri desmienta su teoría respecto al motivo por el que lo escogió como "prometido". Lo que el biólogo no habría podido esperar de ninguna de las maneras, pese a todo, es que la sirena le confiese que ya se habían conocido una vez, así que pasa a fruncir el ceño con extrañeza. _Eso es imposible_ , se dice a sí mismo, convencido de que jamás habría olvidado su encuentro con Yuuri, al menos hasta que éste le da a entender que se conocieron el día en el que estuvo a punto de perder la vida en la playa-. P-pero... -Viktor, que se queda totalmente paralizado, boquea como un pececillo varado mientras comienza a encajar las piezas de su memoria. A penas puede visualizar nada del día en que se cayó de las rocas; no solo era demasiado pequeño como para poder almacenar recuerdos a largo plazo, sino que el susto fue tan intenso que su cerebro a solo pudo retener la sensación de ahogo y desesperación que lo invadió mientras braceaba para mantenerse a flote. Tendría que haber muerto aquél día, eso era lo que todo el mundo le había dicho, que fue un absoluto _milagro_ que sobreviviera al furioso oleaje que se estrellaba contra la escollera. Excepto que su salvación no fue un milagro ni mucho menos, sino el acto de valentía y determinación de una pequeña sirenita que se borró completamente de sus recuerdos-. Y-Yuuri... -gimotea Viktor, invadido por una renovada e intensa ola de emociones que le acelera el pulso y le empaña la vista. La historia de la sirena es cierta, su propio corazón así se lo asegura, pero el biólogo jamás podrá perdonarse por haberla olvidado-. Eso quiere decir que me salvaste la vida -dice, como si no fuera algo evidente. Cielos, parece una trama digna de la más hermosa de las historias de amor. Viktor, a sus cinco años, a penas viajaba fuera de Rusia, pero se las apañó para reunirse con Yuuri en Hasetsu, a todo un mundo de su hogar, el mismo día en que casi perdió la vida. La sirena apareció para rescatarlo en el momento justo, y ahora, veinte años después, se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de ella. El destino había sido tremendamente caprichoso al unir sus vidas de aquella forma-. Te debo la vida, y-- -Viktor sacude la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué decir. ¿Cómo podía dar las gracias por estar vivo? Antes de darse cuenta ya tiene un par de lágrimas corriéndole sobre las mejillas-. Estoy aquí por ti, Yuuri. Aquél día pensé que había sido el océano quien me había salvado, y eso marcó mi vocación. Por eso regresé a Hasetsu; mi cabeza te había olvidado, pero mi corazón señaló el camino de vuelta aquí, a tu lado.

-Yuuri sonríe; sabe que no necesita continuar detallando la historia para que Viktor ate los cabos sueltos en sus recuerdos y termine de tejer la red incompleta, tras veinte años de incógnitas e incertidumbre. Por otra parte, la sirena al fin respira en paz tras haberse confesado, dedicándole una mueca de tranquila felicidad mientras observa a su amigo procesar la impactante información que acaba de contarle. Ya ni siquiera importa que Viktor no le recuerde, pues hay algo más valioso, y es el hecho de que aquel primer y más peligroso encuentro fue clave para entrelazar sus destinos dos décadas después. ¿Habría el humano hallado la pasión por el océano y sus especies de la misma forma en caso de que no hubiera caído al mar? ¿Se habrían encontrado de nuevo? Solo las estrellas lo saben. Todo lo que es seguro es que de no haber estado Yuuri presente para atrapar al joven Viktor ninguno de los dos se encontraría hoy en aquel jardín, abriendo sus corazones para sincerarse, para expresarse de la forma más honesta de todas.- Mi clan dice que la marea siempre nos devolverá a donde realmente pertenecemos -reflexiona entonces, girando el cuerpo sobre la hierba para encarar a su amigo. Ha comenzado a llorar, sin embargo Yuuri es consciente de que no debe temer por el corazón de Viktor, que no dejará de latir imbuido en la pena.- Pienso que el océano fue quien me llevó a ti -le dice, jugando con las briznas de césped bajo sus dedos mientras recuerda el miedo que le invadió aquel instante, hace tantos años, cuando presenció a Viktor caer al mar, siendo envuelto poco después por el feroz oleaje. Comprende que no pueda recordar el rostro de su salvador; el pavor, demasiado dentro del diminuto cuerpecillo de una cría humana, debió afectar a su memoria tras ser devuelto a la arena. No tiene motivos para entristecerse, pues, en especial ahora que Viktor también sabe lo que sucedió aquel día. Todo lo que desea es celebrar que, pese a todo, el destino los uniera.- ¿Son... lágrimas de felicidad? -le pregunta, observando las húmedas mejillas del biólogo con cautela.-

-Viktor siente tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que mucho se teme que terminará estallando en pequeños pedacitos antes de que termine la noche. Después de haber pasado el verano entero siendo devorado por la soledad y la añoranza, resulta un verdadero impacto descubrir que Yuuri no lo escogió por simple casualidad, que estuvieron prometidos durante un instante y que está enamorado de la misma persona que le salvó la vida cuando tenía cinco años. No puede decir que se sienta triste, pero tampoco feliz del todo, así que niega con la cabeza cuando la sirena pregunta por sus lágrimas-. Lloro porque estoy emocionado -aclara, y se apresura a pasarse la palma de la mano sobre las mejillas para limpiarse las lágrimas. El problema es que no dejan de brotarle, así que no adelanta demasiado. Puede que haya obtenido muchas de las respuestas que buscaba, pero la situación continúa antojándosele muy complicada. Yuuri lo había escogido a él porque se había quedado cautivado tras su primer encuentro, ¿pero qué quería decir eso? Un niño no podía enamorarse de otro, y mucho menos cuando no habían intercambiado ni una sola palabra. Además, si la sirena había esperado veinte años antes de atreverse a establecer contacto con él, debía haber tenido tiempo de sobra para hacerse todo tipo de fantásticas ideas sobre su persona, y Viktor teme no haber estado a la altura de ese ideal. Con todo, y aún en caso de que el compromiso hubiera salido adelante, el biólogo no está seguro de poder ofrecerle una vida digna a la sirenita de sus sueños. Sus corazones eran capaces de experimentar los mismos sentimientos, eso había quedado claro, pero no podían ignorar las diferencias que existían entre sus cuerpos y sus modos de vida. Yuuri no podía pasar demasiado tiempo en una bañera estrecha y salinizada de modo artificial, y Viktor no está seguro de poder aguantar la ausencia de la sirena un año tras otro. ¿Cómo podría quedarse quieto en tierra mientras Yuuri se enfrenta a calamares gigantes y focas guepardo?-. Estoy feliz de que decidieras volver a encontrarte conmigo después de tanto tiempo, a pesar del riesgo que corrías -le dice a Yuuri, aunque mucho se teme que hay una segunda parte-: Pero me entristece pensar que nuestro compromiso se rompió antes de que tuviera tiempo de percatarme de lo que ocurría -Viktor, que vuelve a secarse las mejillas, aprieta los labios y se lleva una mano al pecho-: Perdóname, Yuuri. Seguro que te hice pasar un mal rato, pero te aseguro que si hubiera sabido lo que sé ahora, si hubiera sentido lo que siento ahora... no te habría dejado escapar.

-Yuuri se arrastra sobre el terreno con el propósito de acortar la poca distancia que lo separa de Viktor, adoptando después una postura erguida con la que poder mirarle al rostro mientras expresan sus sentimientos. Los ojos, al fin y al cabo, eran una ventana abierta directa al corazón. En ellos, sin embargo, tras el manto de lágrimas que cubren las pálidas pestañas de su amigo, todo lo que Yuuri lee es angustia, dudas, incertidumbre e inquietud, por eso no pierde el tiempo en alargar los brazos y usar sus propias manos para limpiar la humedad que enrojece las mejillas de Viktor. Lo hace en silencio, permitiendo al biólogo un instante de serenidad para reflexionar, para procesar el torrente de emociones que le empujan a llorar; está convencido, a fin de cuentas, de que no debe ser fácil permanecer tranquilo tras descubrir que una pequeña sirenita le salvó la vida hace tantos años solo para entablar amistad con ella dos décadas más tarde. Viktor, además, era un hombre tendente a desenredar sus emociones mediante el llanto, como Yuuri ya ha comprobado, por eso aguarda paciente acariciándole la carita, las orejas y el pelo.- Entonces me puse muy triste, sí -le responde, aunque no puede aceptar las disculpas del humano, ya que Yuuri no considera que haya cometido error alguno por el que pedir perdón. Espera que Viktor lo entienda.- Pero era un completo idiota, ¿sabes? Creía en el destino, que accederías a casarte conmigo sin haber intercambiado una sola palabra a lo largo de nuestras vidas -le explica tras esbozar una mueca divertida, burlándose de aquel Yuuri que en el pasado vivía dentro de un incoherente y ridículo cuento de hadas. Necesitó el rechazo del humano al que tenía en un pedestal para percatarse de que el mundo no siempre funcionaba como en las historias de amor entre miembros de ambas especies.- Además, tenía una imagen de ti idealizada. Gracias a que me rechazaste, pude conocer al verdadero Viktor, que es mucho mejor al que existía en mis sueños -le cuenta poco después con esperanzas de devolver los buenos ánimos a su emocionado amigo. Hay algo en esas últimas palabras que Viktor ha pronunciado, pese a todo, que invaden de interés a Yuuri, cuya cola se riza y enrosca con nerviosismo antes de atreverse a indagar acerca de su significado.- Ahora ya sabes todo lo que no sabías antes. ¿Me dejarías escapar de todas formas?

-Viktor tuerce los labios en una pequeña mueca de descontento; lamenta muchísimo haberle hecho daño a Yuuri, esa encantadora sirenita cargada de inocencia, curiosidad y simpatía que llegó de repente e iluminó su mundo lleno de sombras. Ya no puede enmendar el error que cometió en el pasado, pero puede armarse de valor, dar un paso adelante y sincerarse justo ahora, aunque corra el riesgo de que sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos, o que sean considerados una gran locura-. Yuuri, yo... -balbucea, sintiéndose nervioso y emocionado a partes iguales. La pregunta que le lanza la sirena tiene una respuesta tremendamente sencilla, así que el biólogo traga saliva y decide ahorrarse cualquier rodeo-: No, no te dejaría. No podría -confiesa, ruborizándose ligeramente. Es muy consciente de que acaba de lanzar una declaración de amor en toda regla, pero llegados a este punto, Viktor supone que no tiene sentido ocultar lo que es evidente. ¿No se encuentran él y Yuuri, a caso, tirados en un jardín que simboliza sus sentimientos? La sirena es inteligente, debe haberse dado cuenta-. Aunque sé que _debería_ hacerlo -aclara, dispuesto a soltar todo cuanto le pasa por la cabecita. Siempre ha escuchado eso de que la gente es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de permanecer junto a la persona amada, pero en su caso está dispuesto a renunciar a ella con tal de asegurar su bienestar-: Tú no me perteneces, ni a mí ni a nadie. Tu hogar es el mar, y debes vivir allí con tu clan y tu familia, migrando, cazando y siendo feliz. Eso es algo que entiendo perfectamente... -Viktor suspira y estira una mano para tomar la de Yuuri, comenzando entonces a acariciarle los dedos con cariñosa lentitud-. Pero cuando estoy sin ti me duele el corazón. Te echo de menos todo el tiempo, y me muero de angustia cuando pienso que puede haberte pasado algo sin que yo lo sepa. -El biólogo, que derrama su último par de lágrimas, levanta la cabeza para observar a Yuuri y sonríe-. Te quiero, te quiero mucho más de lo que un amigo debería querer a otro, pero también quiero que seas libre.

-Yuuri nunca habría aceptado una respuesta diferente a la que Viktor le ofrece; no, al menos, sin el corazón hecho trizas. Siempre ha existido una parte en su interior de carácter egoísta cuyo vergonzoso anhelo por dejarse poseer y acaparar palpita ardiente ahora, bajo la confesión del humano que siempre ha esperado oír. Viktor, contra todo pronóstico, no se calla de inmediato. Yuuri frunce confuso el ceño ante la estampida de preocupaciones que brota de los labios de su amigo, atropelladas y frenéticas como las hubiera estado reprimiendo durante demasiado tiempo. No; seguro que es justo lo que ha ocurrido. A Viktor parece angustiarle la idea de que la sirena se haya dado por capturada por vivir en su cabaña durante unos días, lo cual, pese a sonar absurdo, es algo que logra comprender. Sus mundos, lamentablemente, son incompatibles: ninguno podría habitar el entorno del otro sin correr un inmenso peligro, pese a la reciprocidad de sus sentimientos... Oh, ¡espera! ¿Acaba Viktor de confesar que _le quiere_? ¿Su imaginación no le ha engañado? ¿Ha entendido bien que el biólogo le añora porque _le ama_?- Oh, mi Viktor... -Yuuri, tras exhalar un jadeo de pura emoción, arroja sus temblorosos brazos a rodear los hombros del humano y estrecharlo con toda la fuerza que éstos le permiten, estrellando su boca contra los hermosos labios ajenos en un beso tan entusiasta que todo lo que consigue es hacerse daño en los dientes. Viktor le quiere. ¡Viktor le quiere! ¡Se lo ha dicho! ¡Y no está soñando! Ahora se siente todo un estúpido, porque ha tenido la evidencia de su afecto delante todo este tiempo en forma de jardín, pero ha necesitado escuchar la confesión de la boca de Viktor para poder creerlo.- Viktor, Viktor, eres un enorme _tontorrón_ -le acusa con las mejillas iluminadas, estrujando los carrillos empapados de lágrimas de su amigo.- ¿De dónde sacas la idea de que no soy libre? -inquiere, pese a sospechar la respuesta. Oh, desde luego que deduce la serie de pensamientos que han llevado a Viktor a lamentarse como lo hace ahora.-

-Viktor no hace nada por resistirse cuando la sirena se lanza a capturarlo en el más estrecho de los brazos, sino que cierra los ojos, inspira profundamente para empaparse los pulmones con el aroma de su adorado Yuuri y se deja arrollar por el afecto de su amigo, permitiendo que disuelva las dolencias de su corazón con certera eficacia. Después de expresar todas sus emociones en voz alta, Viktor se siente vacío y cansado, pero también liberado de ese peso que había estado hundiéndolo durante las últimas semanas. Además, su sirenita no parece molesta o preocupada después de haber descubierto la verdad, sino más bien todo lo contrario, y esto también supone un alivio. El biólogo no sabe qué ocurrirá de ahora en adelante, pero esa incertidumbre no consigue nublar la ternura que le llena el pecho cuando siente las manos ajenas sobre su rostro. Desearía que Yuuri lo acariciara para siempre, desearía que lo enredara entre su cola y sus brazos y lo mantuviera prisionero por toda la eternidad-. Pues es que-- -balbucea Viktor, que ya no puede apartar la mirada de los preciosos ojos castaños de la sirena. Oh, está seguro de que Yuuri también ha reflexionado sobre las diferencias que dividen sus mundos, pero si lo que necesita es que se las exponga en voz alta, así lo hará-: Cuando estoy contigo siento que somos iguales, pero eso no cambia la realidad. Tu hogar no es este -murmura, refiriéndose no a su cabaña, sino al ámbito de los humanos, a la tierra seca y expuesta bajo el sol. Yuuri podía pasar horas e incluso días a su lado, pero tarde o temprano sentiría la necesidad de volver a perderse en el oleaje-. Y yo no puedo acompañarte bajo el agua -añade, lamentando la ausencia de branquias en su cuello, antes de ladear el rostro hacia una de las palmas ajenas-. No quiero que mis sentimientos se conviertan en un ancla para ti...

-A Yuuri le han sobrado las horas pensar, recapacitar y reflexionar, con mayor o menor pesimismo, acerca de los obstáculos que sus respectivos entornos naturales pondrían a la hora de establecer una _hipotética_ relación amorosa con Viktor, un humano sin aletas ni branquias para respirar. La conclusión siempre es la misma: no hay nada que Yuuri, con sus humildes poderes mágicos, pueda hacer por modificar la condición de su amigo terrestre. Además, lo cierto es que a Viktor tampoco le falta razón a la hora de suponer que la sirena añoraría su hogar en alta mar. Aunque Yuuri carece del mismo sentido de cercanía y familiaridad que poseen otros miembros del clan, no negará que la melancolía, así como la incertidumbre, no le permitirían pasar un verano tranquilo viviendo en la cabaña del acantilado. Dejar a Viktor atrás, no obstante, tampoco es una opción, por lo que Yuuri se encuentra en mitad de una frustrante encrucijada que, por el momento, decide ignorar; es una reacción insana, pero se niega en rotundo considerar maldito el amor recíproco que le acaba de arrojar el humano. Ya buscarán una solución. Conseguirá que funcione.- No lo son. No son un ancla -le promete, acariciándole los cabellos sin apartar la mirada. _Bueno_ , reconsidera la sirena durante un silencio pensativo, _quizá sí lo sean. Quizá tu amor me ancle al lugar donde siempre he querido pertenecer, sea cual sea_. En cualquier caso, hay algo en el rechazo que muestra Viktor ante la belleza de lo que apenas ha comenzado a crecer entre ellos, que mosquea y desagrada a Yuuri. Tal vez peque de soberano idiota, pero se ha hartado de sentirse repudiado y no consentirá que Viktor reprima su afecto mientras puedan gozar de él. Por una vez, a la sirena le gustaría descubrir lo que se siente al ser amada.- Son un mundo nuevo que explorar. No-- No me quites esa oportunidad -le reprocha, apartando las manos para posarlas con determinación sobre su propio regazo.- No lo hagas tú también.

-Viktor, que jamás podría haber imaginado que lo que había iniciado como una conversación totalmente inocente terminaría derivando en una confesión de amor un tanto amarga, separa los labios y observa a Yuuri como si éste acabara de propinarle un sonoro bofetón. Cielos, lo último que pretendía era que la sirena se sintiera mal por sus palabras, así que la culpabilidad lo invade de forma instantánea, comenzando a corroerle las entrañas con fiereza-. N-no, yo... ¡claro que no, Yuuri! -exclama, y se apresura a buscar las manos ajenas para tomarlas con fuerza. ¿Quitarle la oportunidad de explorar sus sentimientos? ¡Viktor jamás haría algo así, no tenía ningún derecho!-. Yo no quiero quitarte nada -le aclara, observándolo con insistencia. Era cierto que sus palabras no habían sido precisamente alentadoras, pero por muy hermosas que fueran sus emociones, el biólogo no podía engañarse y fingir que todo iba a resultar sencillo. Su amor por Yuuri no era un simple capricho, así que no pensaba tratarlo como si fuera un juego de niños-. No quiero quitarte nada, todo lo contrario, en realidad... en realidad podría entregarte cualquier cosa -confiesa, esbozando una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa. Hasta ahora había hablado de sus preocupaciones, pero eso no quiere decir que su amor no posea matices bonitos, matices con los que le encantaría cortejar a Yuuri-. Quiero dártelo todo, hermosa sirena, _todo_ -insiste, tirando suavemente de las manos de la criatura con el fin de aproximarse un poco más a ella-. Mi compañía, mi tiempo, mi hogar... y mi corazón. -Viktor, que se siente incapaz de apartarse de Yuuri ahora que han vuelto a acercarse, levanta una mano y le acaricia la línea de la mandíbula con la punta de los dedos-. Aunque puedes pedirme cualquier otra cosa que desees, porque te aseguro que me desviviré para conseguirla. -No, el biólogo no lo apartaría de su lado, y tampoco lo repudiaría por ser estéril o por tener un espíritu más aventurero que el del resto de las sirenas. Él lo amaba por lo que era, así que no pretendía cambiar ni una sola de sus brillantes escamas-.

-Yuuri ha sido consciente de que las circunstancias que lo unen a Viktor no son las idóneas desde el momento en el que supo que la criatura de la que se había enamorado era un humano. Ya lo sabe, pero no permitirá que la realidad derrumbe su estado de ánimo; menos, todavía, después de oír el _te quiero_ por el que tanto tiempo había esperado. Su situación es difícil, sí, ¡pero aún hay muchas emociones maravillosas que pueden descubrir juntos! Ahora les aguarda todo un nuevo mundo por explorar y Yuuri quiere llevar a Viktor de la mano, convencido de que los momentos hermosos servirán para eclipsar la angustia sufrida durante los meses de separación. Espera no estar cometiendo ningún error al buscar el lado más optimista de su amor. Sobre todo, también, espera no haber menospreciado los sentimientos del humano al reprocharle su actitud, aunque Viktor debería saber que la sirena no pretende marcharse pronto. Aún tienen tiempo, el tesoro más valioso.- Quiero-- Solo quiero todo el tiempo que estés dispuesto a darme hasta, uh... -balbucea, apretando los dedos del biólogo a medida que se deja invadir por la emoción y la felicidad que le causa oír que el hombre de sus sueños está dispuesto a entregarle su corazón. El de Yuuri, entonces, comienza a palpitar a la velocidad de un animal desbocado, impidiéndole con su agitación expresarse de manera clara y coherente. Yuuri inhala hondo y busca la mirada azul de su dulce amigo, pero las palpitaciones no disminuyen el ritmo, sino que enloquecen hasta que la sirena siente que debe llevarse una mano al pectoral izquierdo.- Hasta encontrar una solución a todo esto -le dice, sin más. Siempre ha sido una sirenita con la cabeza muy dura, por eso si se empeña en regresar a los brazos de Viktor al mar pone por testigo de que siempre lo conseguirá. Que el humano le dedique un poquito de su tiempo, mientras puedan pasarlo juntos, es lo mejor que podría pedir, y confía en que su amigo esté dispuesto a dárselo. Tiempo para charlar, para mirar las estrellas, para cuidar el jardín y salir a nadar, para cocinar, para besarse, para revolcarse entre las sábanas, para dejarse llenar y abrazarse a Viktor hasta la salida del sol por la mañana.- Cuida de mí hasta entonces.

-Viktor estaría dispuesto a alcanzar la luna para entregársela a Yuuri si éste se lo pidiera, así que regalarle todo su tiempo, en comparación, se le antoja una tarea tremendamente sencilla. Es lo que quiere hacer, al fin y al cabo, dedicar cada uno de los segundos de su vida a la persona a la que ama, aprendiendo de ella y disfrutando a su lado-. Claro que sí, Yuuri -murmura, inclinándose para juntar su frente con la de la sirena. Tras inspirar profundamente, Viktor cierra los ojos y sonríe-: Será un honor cuidar de ti. Y no voy a conformarme con eso, ¿sabes? Te cuidaré, te protegeré y te haré feliz -puede que el biólogo sea un simple becario sin branquias en el cuello y sin demasiado dinero en la cuenta bancaria, pero nada impedirá que vuelque toda su energía en el único propósito que le importa: dibujar una sonrisa en la bella carita de Yuuri. La sirena lo escogió por una decisión del destino, ¡pero él demostraría que no se había equivocado!-. Te prepararé las comidas más ricas, los baños más aromáticos y los nidos más cómodos del mundo -enumera entre risitas, frotando la punta de la nariz ajena con la suya propia mientras eleva las manos para acunar la carita de Yuuri-. Te esperaré en la playa siempre que haga falta, y te echaré de menos cada vez que no estés conmigo. -Ah, Viktor se da cuenta de que la angustia que había estado empañando el momento hasta hacía tan solo un instante ha comenzado a desaparecer. El aroma de las flores, la luz de las estrellas y la presencia de su enamorado son el mejor bálsamo para el alma, así que el biólogo termina por tranquilizarse y olvidar las lágrimas que le habían empapado las mejillas-. Pero hay algo que quiero pedirte a cambio -añade por último, volviendo a abrir los ojos-. Tienes que enseñarme a cantar, así podré decirte lo mucho que te quiero en tu propio idioma.

-A diferencia de Viktor, Yuuri no cierra los ojos cuando éste le dedica tan tierno gesto de amor al juntar sus frentes, sino que se asegura de hacerlos permanecer abiertos en todo momento. La tenue bioluminiscencia que irradia en sus mejillas basta para iluminar las rubias pestañas de su humano preferido, largas como dos hermosos abanicos, como las aletas del más elegante pececillo. Yuuri no le ha pedido más que un poco de tiempo, no obstante Viktor parece dispuesto a esclarecer que le entregará mucho más; le dará la felicidad, le dará cobijo, alimento y un nido confortable donde descansar, propuestas que, por alguna razón desconocida, afectan a la sirena más de lo que habría imaginado que harían. La sangre le hierve en las venas, calentándole el pecho, el rostro y las orejas antes de que Yuuri decida comenzar a cantar. Se trata de una melodía dulce como los trinos de un madrugador mirlo, entonados en exclusiva para el deleite de los oídos del hombre al que ama, dispuesto a seducirlo con la ternura de su voz. El canturreo finaliza una vez la sirena ladea la cabeza para posar un fugaz pico sobre los labios de Viktor, poco antes de que éste pronuncie la inesperada petición de que le enseñe a expresarse en el famoso idioma de las sirenas.- ¿Quieres aprender a cantar...? -repite, estirando con interés e ilusión las orejas antes de comenzar a sonreír cual idiota enamorado.- Oh, ¡será un placer enseñarte! -celebra, brillando desde la cola hasta la cabeza cual pequeño fuego artificial extraviado; Viktor, con su melodiosa voz y su capacidad para producir bellas notas, no encontrará dificultad alguna a la hora de cantarle una sencilla declaración de amor siempre que le apetezca. Oh, de hecho, ¡Yuuri debería cantárselo cuanto antes! Apenas debe entonar tres notas, separando los labios lo justo para darles una suave forma redondeada y decirle _te quiero_ , por primera vez desde que se conocieron. Apenas un instante después, Yuuri sufre un leve mareo; no basta para derrumbarlo, pero, al contrario que cuando se desplomó de la bicicleta y de la banqueta, puede percatarse de que las frenéticas palpitaciones de su corazón le están afectando a la cabeza. Además, está increíblemente acalorado y el frío otoñal de la noche no colaboran a la hora de regularle la temperatura.-

-Viktor no esperaba que Yuuri se lanzara a darle su primera lección de canto tan rápidamente, pero eso no evita que vuelque toda su atención en él, dispuesto a memorizar esas tres cortas notas que entona la sirena. Ah, así que ese es el modo en el que las criaturas de su especie se dicen _te quiero_. Suena muy hermoso, desde luego, y también muy dulce y emotivo. El canto es una forma preciosa de expresar sentimientos, e incluso los humanos aprovechan su poder de vez en cuando, así que el biólogo no puede esperar antes de hacer el primer intento y atreverse a repetir la canción de Yuuri. Cielos, está seguro de que no le ha salido del todo bien, pero confía en no haber sonado como un ave moribunda, pues lo último que pretende es atormentar el delicado oído de la sirena-. Yuuri, ¿qué te ocurre? -pregunta de pronto, justo después de darse cuenta de lo ruborizado que se encuentra su compañero. No es un rubor corriente, de esos que le arrancan luces y destellos, sino que se parece más al de una insolación-. ¿Te encuentras bien? -Viktor, que comienza a preocuparse, conduce las manos hasta los hombros de su enamorado y se los acaricia suavemente. Es entonces cuando se percata de que la temperatura de Yuuri está más elevada que de costumbre, algo que no solía ocurrir cuando se encontraban a la intemperie-. Estás ardiendo -apunta pues, incorporándose. La teoría más lógica es que Yuuri esté comenzando a sufrir de deshidratación, así que Viktor le toma las manos y lo anima a abandonar el jardín-. Vamos dentro, te prepararé un baño de agua fresca para que puedas remojarte -dice, decidido a remediar el malestar de la sirena, mientras lo ayuda a moverse hacia al interior de la cabaña-.

-Viktor, al contrario de lo que pueda creer, no ha sonado como un ganso moribundo en absoluto, sino que Yuuri lo describiría como el canto de un alevín aprendiendo a comunicarse. Las notas, aunque simples y bien entonadas, han brotado afiladas, más roncas de lo apropiado para expresar afecto, pero no por ello menos hermosas. Si no supiera que Viktor no ha sido consciente de ello incluso se atrevería a considerar la posibilidad de que pretendía seducirlo. ¡Qué desborde de erotismo ocultaba en aquella garganta...! Antes de poder evitarlo, Yuuri ya está ojeando la nuez del humano con una mirada vidriosa repleta de interés. Su visión periférica se difumina, enfocando tan solo el rostro de Viktor, centro del interés de la acalorada sirena. Así, Yuuri se inclina para besuquearle el cuello cuando el humano actúa primero tras comprobar el incremento de su temperatura corporal, palpándole la piel de los hombros con consternada actitud. Ah, cierto; ya casi olvidaba que sus escamas requerían hidratación frecuente para evitar grandes daños.- Estoy bien, Viktor. Estoy bien -insiste, ya que, excepto por la reiterada sensación de mareo, la sirena se encuentra de maravilla. Es culpa, sin duda alguna, del repentino cambio de entorno, ya que su agudo sentido del equilibrio aún no ha terminado de adaptarse a la gravedad en tierra firme... aunque juraría, poniendo la mano sobre el fuego, que nunca antes le había sucedido. De camino hacia el interior de la cabaña, donde la calefacción recibe a Yuuri enrojeciéndole la piel del rostro, el familiar olor de las habitaciones torna por completo sus intenciones por seguir a Viktor hasta el baño para convencerle, con carácter inmediato, de que debe montar un nido _ahora mismo_. Ah, ¡su nido...! ¿Cómo es posible que haya descuidado su deber como sirena de construir su nido? Tiene que enmendar tan terrible error ya mismo. Así, Yuuri desvía su camino sin musitar palabra para encaminarse hacia el dormitorio de Viktor, donde el olor al hombre de sus sueños le atrae como un mosquito a la miel, antes de examinar la situación del oscuro y perfecto hueco debajo de su cama.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Uy? ¿Qué le pasará a Yuuri? 👀


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De verdad que Yuuri ha vuelto un poco raro...

-Yuuri podrá decir lo que quiera, pero Viktor sabe que no está bien, o al menos no como siempre. Su temperatura corporal no es normal, y tiene la mirada algo brumosa, casi como si hubiera estado bebiendo alcohol hasta comenzar a emborracharse. El biólogo se fuerza a pensar que se debe a la deshidratación y al incipiente clima otoñal, que aún resulta algo cálido, así que se apresura a correr hasta el cuarto de baño mientras Yuuri se desvía del camino por su propia cuenta. Tras poner el tapón de la bañera, abrir el grifo de agua templada y echarle un puñado de sal marina para proporcionarle las propiedades que la sirena necesita, Viktor se percata de que no está junto a él, así que sale a buscarla-. ¿Yuuri? -lo llama, justo antes de encontrarlo en el centro de su habitación. Ah, ¿es que le había entrado añoranza? Puede que quisiera comprobar si todo seguía tal y como lo había dejado antes de marcharse, pero eso es algo que puede esperar. Lo más importante ahora mismo es que se ocupen de hidratar sus escamas y de refrescarle la piel, ya que de otro modo comenzará e encontrarse peor-. Venga, ya explorarás luego, ahora tienes un baño esperándote -dice el biólogo, que emplea un tono cariñoso pero firme mientras se acuclilla junto a Yuuri. La sirena ya tiene medio cuerpo metido bajo la cama, así que Viktor decide agarrarla por la cola con cuidado para tirar de ella y sacarla de ahí debajo. Es una suerte que siempre tenga el suelo limpio, porque de otro modo, su compañero se hubiera llenado de pelusas-. ¿Es que te apetece que volvamos a dormir ahí debajo? -le pregunta, recordando lo mucho que le había gustado la experiencia en el pasado-.

-Yuuri acaricia las tablas del suelo debajo de la cama, meciendo la cola que asoma al exterior en una expresión de conformidad y satisfacción antes de sentir el férreo agarre de un par de manos arrastrarle hacia el exterior. ¡Atrapado igual que una merluza! ¿Cómo se atreve Viktor a separarlo de su futuro nido con semejante descaro? ¡A cualquier otro ya le habría propinado un buen coletazo! Como se trata de su compañe-- es decir, de su _amigo_ , un amigo que le acaba de confesar sus sentimientos, no hay instinto en Yuuri que prenda la necesidad de iniciar una pelea. Por eso se deja deslizar con actitud pasiva y un puchero, haciéndose el rezagado y retrasando el momento de sumergirse en la bañera.- Quiero construir mi nido ahí -anuncia, tomándose la cuestión del humano como un permiso explícito para hacerlo. Oh, ¿no era maravilloso? Algo dentro de la sirena interpreta las palabras de Viktor, incluso, como una invitación, avivando el calor de su sangre como si ésta no estuviese a punto de entrar en ebullición.- Y me gustaría mucho que lo hiciésemos juntos, sería perfecto -le ronronea, haciendo gala de sus más coquetos pestañeos. Entonces, Yuuri se da la media vuelta para quedar panza arriba sobre la alfombra (una alfombra _encharcada_ en dulces recuerdos) y agita seductor las aletas, apoyándose sobre un codo antes de ladear la cabeza. Desde allí, Viktor ha de contar con la más amplia de las perspectivas y la sirena está convencida de que puede contemplar todas y cada una de sus impresionantes cicatrices.- Ya sabes, siempre me han dicho que tengo una habilidad especial para montar los nidos más seguros y cómodos de todos... -presume, volviendo a estirarse en un no tan sutil pero absolutamente involuntario pavoneo.-

-Viktor observa a Yuuri y sonríe con diversión. ¿Pero qué bicho le habrá picado a su sirenita? Normalmente no se comportaba de un modo tan caprichoso, y mucho menos cuando tenía un baño preparado y listo para zambullirse. No es que le moleste ni mucho menos, pero hace que le entren ganas de aprovecharse de la postura para hacerle cosquillas en esa tripita tan lozana que se le ha puesto. ¡Ni siquiera se la ha estrujado todavía, pero se muere de ganas!-. ¿Quieres montar un nido bajo la cama? -repite el biólogo, sorprendido, mientras escudriña el sombrío hueco con la mirada. Sigue pensando que es un lugar demasiado estrecho, pero el caso es que no puede negarle nada a esos brillantes ojitos castaños que lo observan como si estuviera hecho de caramelo. Siempre había sido muy permisivo con la criatura, pero ahora mismo se siente más débil que nunca-. Está bien. Tengo un par de almohadones nuevos que seguro que te gustan mucho -dice al final, ensanchando su sonrisa mientras se inclina una vez más. Yuuri ha comenzado a contonearse como una anguila sobre el entarimado, y Viktor lo observa con extrañeza hasta que comienza a encajar las primeras piezas. Esos aleteos, esa forma de batir la cola... lo cierto es que le resulta de lo más familiar, porque se parece mucho al tipo de movimientos que hacen los pececillos durante sus danzas de cortejo. Pero no puede ser, ¿verdad? Yuuri carecía de ese tipo de, uh, _instintos_ , o eso tenía entendido-. Oh, por supuesto, confío muchísimo en tus habilidades -ronronea, incapaz de no seguirle el juego a su amigo. Ahora que piensa en ello, la sirena jamás había expresado su necesidad de construir un nido, al menos no de forma tan urgente. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el larguísimo viaje que había llevado a cabo con su familia? Puede que quisiera construir un lugar cómodo en el que descansar tranquilamente después de tanto ajetreo. Viktor, en cualquier caso, siente muchísima curiosidad respecto al coqueto comportamiento del que hace gala la sirenita, así que decide que indagará un poco antes de arrastrar a Yuuri hacia el cuarto de baño-. Deja que vea esto más de cerca -le pide, y se arrodilla sobre el suelo antes de capturar la cola ajena entre los brazos, permitiendo que la aleta descanse sobre su hombro derecho. De ese modo puede contemplar perfectamente la cicatriz que dejó el calamar gigante, la misma que acaricia con cariño y cuidado-. El bicho que te hizo esto debía tener muchísima fuerza. Pero tú eres más fuerte aún, ¿verdad? -declara, y posa un pequeño besito sobre las escamas de la sirena-. La sirena más fuerte del clan... y también la más bonita.

-Yuuri sonríe y deja escapar libres cien gorgoritos ante la concesión del espacio bajo la cama para construir el más idílico nido que se haya montado sobre la faz de la Tierra. Será cómodo, cálido, acogedor y seguro, el entorno ideal para revolcarse con Viktor una vez lo haya finiquitado. Olvida, sin embargo, que la última vez debieron ascender al piso superior y acostarse sobre el colchón debido a los golpes que ambos se propinaron en la cabeza contra las tablas del somier. ¿Por qué recordar tan nimio detalle cuando tiene toda la atención del biólogo clavada en las marcas que le cruzan la cola? Viktor le observa como si se tratase de un tesoro al que admirar y lo único que consigue es encender más y más a Yuuri, cuyas escamas estallan en un espectáculo de tenues luces frente a su admiración. Además, se ha ofrecido a colaborar en la construcción ofreciéndole almohadones, ¿acaso no es un compañero perfecto?- Oh. -Yuuri se ruboriza ante la rapidez con la que Viktor se arrodilla para cargarse la cola sobre su hombro. Una parte de él grita _tócame, tócame, tócame, fóllame_ , mientras que, por otro lado, no puede evitar cubrirse los labios con timidez. ¡Es que le está mirando desde muy cerca...! Nadie se había molestado antes en apreciar las hermosas marcas rosadas que los diversos enfrentamientos han dejado en su piel, ¡al menos no a tan poca distancia! Era un gesto de lo más íntimo, sensual incluso, desde la hormonada perspectiva de Yuuri.- Era muy fuerte, sí. -le asegura, hinchando orgulloso el pecho. Por norma general la sirena prefería mostrarse modesta con respecto a sus logros, pero ahora es incapaz de callarse. Necesita seducir a Viktor. Debe capturar su atención. Su interés reproductivo. Es su misión.- Me atacó cuando salí en defensa de otros miembros del clan, ya que la voz de alarma llamó su atención -le explica, ya que resulta de gran importancia que Viktor comprenda que Yuuri estaba allí para defender a los suyos.- Después me arrastró hacia las profundidades. Allí abajo todo está negro y los tentáculos del calamar me oprimían, no me permitían recuperar la mobilidad, pero tenía mi daga conmigo, así que se la clavé en el ojo y me soltó mientras se retorcía.

-Viktor ha halagado la fuerza de Yuuri porque sabe que para él es todo un orgullo haber luchado contra un monstruo marino, pero cuando comienza a relatarle el desafortunado encuentro con más detalle, siente que le da un vuelco el corazón. ¡Si parece que esté contándole una película de terror! ¿Cómo podía Yuuri vivir ese tipo de experiencias sin dejarse vencer por el miedo? En fin, no es como si Viktor no estuviera dispuesto a defender a sus seres queridos contra cualquier peligro, pero habría sido incapaz de reaccionar al encontrarse entre los tentáculos del calamar, así que habría terminado sirviéndole de aperitivo. ¡La sirena debió pasarlo realmente mal, estaba herida y aún así tuvo que echar mano de su propia fuerza para salir del problema! La vida bajo el mar era realmente dura-. Oh, mi Yuuri... -murmura, dándole un último besito en la cicatriz antes de abrazarse a su cola. ¿Qué habría hecho en caso de que su adorado amigo hubiera perdido la vida en aquél encuentro? ¡No quiere ni pensarlo, se niega en rotundo!-. Menos mal que conseguiste salir sano y salvo del encuentro -celebra, y deja la cola de Yuuri para inclinarse hacia delante y colocarse sobre él, sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas-. De no haber sido así, tendría que haber ido a buscarte personalmente -añade, dejando claro que ni el más terrorífico de los calamares conseguiría amedrentar su deseo de proteger a Yuuri-. Nadie puede hacerle daño a mi _pececillo._ -Viktor, que no puede dejar de sonreír al ser testigo de las bonitas luces que brillan en el cuerpo ajeno, se mordisquea el labio y acaricia el pecho de Yuuri con la punta de los dedos-. Los únicos tentáculos que pueden envolverte son los míos, ¿queda claro? -añade por último, justo antes de decidirse a hacer un segundo intento con el lenguaje de las sirenas y volver a cantar esas tres dulces notas que Yuuri le ha enseñado a entonar hace un par de minutos-.

-Yuuri se recrea en los elogios de Viktor cual animalillo gozando de los cálidos rayos del sol matutino, exhibiendo una satisfecha sonrisa tras finalizar la anécdota del calamar. En la expresión que cruza el rostro ajeno, no obstante, aparece plasmada la diferencia abismal entre sus respectivos mundos con grandísima claridad, pues lo que a Viktor se le antoja una historia terrorífica, para Yuuri es rutinario. Los ataques de predadores formaban parte del día a día. Los accidentes con redes de pesca y la huida inmediata ante la presencia humana en el mar, las falsas alarmas y la tensión del grupo durante los viajes a través de territorios desconocidos eran lo más normal en las profundidades. Pese a ello, Viktor no debe temer, ya que una sirena rápida y aguda como Yuuri lo tenía fácil para sobrevivir, tal y como ya le ha demostrado. Está adaptado a la dura vida en el océano, al fin y al cabo.- ¿Tus tentáculos...? -Yuuri deja escapar una carcajada ante la romántica metáfora que emplea el humano, alzando los brazos con intención de rodearle los hombros ahora que tiene el torso de Viktor a su alcance. Cuando se empeña en protegerle, haciendo alarde de su coraje y devoción, la sangre de Yuuri _hierve_ a través de sus venas. Es el compañero perfecto. No podría haber escogido a una criatura mejor.- Lo sé. Sé que cruzarías el océano en mi búsqueda, mi valiente _Vicchan_ -le susurra, pronunciando el tierno apelativo con todo su cariño antes de enarcar ambas cejas con gesto de sorpresa. La canción de Viktor le toma desprevenido. Es Yuuri quien acostumbra a expresar sus emociones mediante esporádicas melodías frente al biólogo, por eso bate la cola en un repentino sobresalto al escuchar la hermosa dedicación de amor que le canta su amigo. _Qué acento más gracioso tiene_ , piensa divertido, rozando la mejilla de Viktor con las yemas de los dedos.- No está mal -opina, pero sabe que aún puede hacerlo mucho mejor. _Te-quie-ro_ , le repite pues, muy despacio, dejándose cautivar por la belleza del humano antes de tomarse la libertad para acariciar su preciosa y rosada boquita.- Cierra los labios un poco más. Así.

-Viktor siente que se le derrite el corazón. _Vicchan_ , ¡cuantísimo había extrañado escuchar ese apelativo en labios de la sirena! De algún modo siempre suena más dulce y tierno cuando es él quien lo utiliza, así que sus mejillas no tardan en adquirir un intenso tono rosado-. Volveré a intentarlo -susurra, cautivado por el modo en que Yuuri le acaricia la boca. Tiene las manos tan suaves que nadie diría que se ha pasado toda la vida bajo el agua, y le _encantaría_ sentirlas por todas partes, especialmente bajo la ropa. Han pasado meses enteros desde la última vez en que compartieron un instante íntimo, y el biólogo echa de menos sentir esa conexión tan física y profunda que solo podían crear juntos, estando piel contra piel. La sirena, en cualquier caso, necesita descansar después de haber recorrido medio mundo a nado, así que Viktor está dispuesto a esperar antes de comenzar a tentarlo-. A ver qué tal -dice al final, y carraspea suavemente antes de volver a cantar el hermoso mensaje de amor que le ha enseñado Yuuri. Las notas se le antojan cada vez más sencillas y familiares, por lo que suenan algo mejor que la primera vez. Puede que no sea capaz de aprender un nuevo lenguaje del día a la mañana (a diferencia de Yuuri, cuya inteligencia jamás dejará de sorprenderlo), pero se conformará con memorizar las expresiones más importantes-. ¿Cómo ha estado? -pregunta de inmediato, ansioso por conocer la opinión de la sirena. Se está esforzando por ella, al fin y al cabo, así que vuelve a tomarle la mano para invitarlo a acariciarle los labios una vez más-. ¿Te parece que los cierro bien ahora? -añade, y si suena más sensual de lo que pretendía en un primer momento, lo hace sin querer-.

-Yuuri atiende con burbujeante expectación al nuevo intento de Viktor por imitar su canción. Allí mismo, tirado sobre la alfombra bajo el peso del hombre al que ama, Yuuri descubre que nunca se cansaría de oír la dulce declaración, jamás; Viktor conserva un acento precioso aún con el repetido ensayo, pero no le importa, ni siquiera se atrevería a corregírselo, sino que asiente esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ajeno al hecho de que le arden las escamas bioluminiscentes de toda la piel. ¿Cómo podría evitarlo, cuando el humano le admira como si fuese una chuchería que anhelase comer? Atrapada entre sus muslos, la sirena contonea la cola con fervoroso interés por los accidentales coqueteos de su sensual amigo, trazando sus bonitos labios y su forma de corazón con la yema del dedo dejándose atrapar por la belleza de sus rasgos. A Yuuri le habría encantado continuar la lección, pero hay algo en su interior implorándole por desgarrar los pantalones de Viktor e hincarse su miembro hasta dejarle el vientre lleno y _pesado_ con su semilla. Un centenar de lascivas ideas cruzan la calenturienta imaginación de Yuuri, quien se relame los labios antes de susurrar:- Mejor alrededor de mi polla -le dice, y apenas una fracción de segundo después abre mucho los ojos y sacude las manos.- ¡Q-Quiero decir...! ¡Lo has hecho muy bien! -Yuuri, avergonzado por su desliz verbal, dedica una sonrisa nerviosa al humano y se cubre las mejillas con los dedos, preguntándose si le habrá incomodado o, por el contrario, considerará divertidas sus palabras. El caso es que aún no han mencionado el asunto del sexo y teme haberse comportado como un pervertido pese a su largo historial de fogosos revolcones. Viktor le estaba cantando, le estaba mirando, apretándole bajo sus piernas, acariciándole el torso, los pectorales y admirando sus cicatrices, ¿cómo no _emocionarse_? Lo cierto es que ahora le hierve la sangre en la cabeza, de modo que no le extrañaría ni un poquito descubrir que ha comenzado a expulsar humo a través de las orejas.-

-Viktor está a punto de lanzarse a posar un besito sobre la punta de esos dedos que tan gentilmente le acarician los labios cuando se ve asaltado por las sorprendentes y obscenas palabras de Yuuri. El biólogo, tras darse cuenta de que no ha sido producto de su imaginación, parpadea y contempla a la sirena con una mezcla de asombro y diversión. La experiencia le había enseñado que su amigo podía llegar a ser realmente pervertido y descarado cuando practicaban el sexo, pero no solía soltar ese tipo de comentarios de un modo tan gratuito-. Sí, seguro que querías decir precisamente eso... -dice el biólogo, que esboza una sonrisita cargada de socarronería mientras ladea la cabeza. Viktor es un hombre muy enamorado, así que su pasión no necesita más que un pequeño incentivo para comenzar a burbujear como loca. Además, la propuesta de Yuuri no se le antoja desagradable en absoluto; no tendría ningún reparo en inclinarse allí mismo y atrapar la preciosa y enorme polla de la sirena entre los labios. De hecho, y picado por la tentación, Viktor baja la mirada hacia la vaina que oculta los genitales de la sirena. Sería muy sencillo comenzar a estimularla ahora mismo, ¡pero no debe perder de vista su objetivo inicial! Yuuri continúa estando muy caliente y ruborizado, así que necesita un baño de agua fresca para hidratarse de nuevo-. Vamos a hacer un trato -propone, y usa la punta del dedo índice para aportar énfasis a sus palabras-. Ahora vamos a ir al baño para que puedas mojarte un poco -añade, exponiendo su primera y única condición antes de continuar-: Después de eso montaremos tu nido, te recostarás en él y me cantarás una de esas bonitas canciones que tanto he echado de menos mientras me meto tu polla hasta la garganta, ¿qué te parece?

-Yuuri, aunque avergonzado, descubre que no se arrepiente de haberse insinuado mientras observa a Viktor a través de las membranas. Para la sirena, que ha mantenido el celibato durante la eterna temporada estival, supone un inmenso alivio escrutar la expresión que cruza el rostro del biólogo y no hallar nada más que genuina diversión en su reluciente mirada, por eso se descubre la cara, chasquea la lengua y propina un suave pero travieso azote en las nalgas a Viktor con la aleta una vez éste comienza a vacilarle.- Pues sí, quería decirlo -replica en un vano intento por contener la risa. Yuuri desvía la mirada hacia las cuatro esquinas del cuarto con tal de evitar el contacto visual con el humano. Es una labor difícil en la que falla estrepitosamente, estallando en una suave carcajada al encontrarse de inmediato con la socarrona sonrisa de Viktor.- Cállate -le pide con retintín antes de retorcerse, ponerle una mano en la cara a su amigo y empujar su cuerpo contra el suelo, dispuesto a invertir las posiciones.- Me distraes, ¿vale? -se excusa la sirena, recuperando su dignidad, tras advertir el vistazo que su amigo acaba de echarle al bulto donde _todavía_ permanece bien oculta y resguardada su polla. Cualquiera sufriría un desliz semejante en caso de hallarse en sus mismas circunstancias; ¡lo extraño es que hubiera decidido silenciar su deseo! El anhelo por explorar el cuerpo desnudo de Viktor aún palpita en su interior, no se ha apagado a lo largo del verano y supone que a su amigo le habría encantado saberlo. Lo que la cabeza de Yuuri no comprende es el motivo por el que deban esperar a haberse remojado en la bañera para follar, cuando Viktor le tiene allí, tendido y complaciente, dispuesto a hundirle ya mismo la erección en la garganta hasta correrse. ¿Por qué alejarse del dormitorio cuando podrían construir el nido de inmediato? ¿Por qué no acurrucarse ya bajo la cama? Un arrebato de impaciencia que en absoluto tiene que ver con un celo inmintente impide a Yuuri ceder, por lo que enarca una ceja ante la condición que pronuncia el humano y golpea la tarima con la cola en su intento por mostrar disconformidad.- Mójame tú con tu lengua.

-Viktor, convencido de que Yuuri aceptará el justo trato que acaba de ofrecerle, comete el error de bajar la guardia, y antes de darse cuenta ya se encuentra atrapado entre el suelo y el hermoso cuerpo de su sirena. Si antes se había sentido intrigado por el caprichoso comportamiento de su amigo, ahora se halla completamente asombrado. Yuuri era impaciente e inquieto, pero solía seguir las indicaciones del biólogo al pie de la letra y sin rechistar demasiado, especialmente cuando se trataba de remojarse las escamas-. Yuuri... -jadea Viktor, impresionado por el potente golpe que la sirena acaba de propinarle al entarimado. Tiene una cola tan musculada y fuerte que ha hecho vibrar el suelo de toda la habitación, provocando que el biólogo se sienta atravesado por una intensa corriente eléctrica que lo recorre de pies a cabeza. Yuuri parece más _salvaje_. ¿Será porque ha pasado meses enteros bajo el agua, cazando y dejándose guiar por sus instintos más animales? Es la misma sirenita que conoció antes del verano, eso está claro, pero al mismo tiempo parece _diferente_ , más pícara y juguetona. Viktor siente que debería resistirse a sus provocaciones, pero no está seguro de poder luchar contra ellas durante demasiado tiempo, mucho menos cuando Yuuri está dedicándose a lanzarle todo tipo de indecentes propuestas-. ¿Con la lengua? -repite, y esta vez es él quien debe apartar la mirada. En otras circunstancias estaría encantado de lamer y besar cada palmo del cuerpo ajeno, ¡pero no puede permitir que la sirena se salga con la suya! ¿Y si sufre un desfallecimiento por culpa de la deshidratación? ¿No se sentirá mucho mejor si se baña antes de que comiencen a intimar?-. Yuuri, vamos a ir a hidratarte ahora mismo -le dice, empleando un tono algo más firme y severo que antes-. No me obligues a sujetarte por la cola y a arrastrarte hasta el baño.

-Yuuri está a punto de darse por victorioso al advertir la conmoción que su lasciva propuesta ha provocado en Viktor. Lo que no espera es que éste tome su sugerencia, la arrugue entre los dedos y la arroje por la ventana para volver a insistir con una obstinación de hierro en que debe meterse en la bañera. _Acaba de rechazarme,_ le susurra su corazoncito herido. No, no, no lo hace su corazón; es la plaga de hormonas la que empuja a Yuuri a trinar entristecido, viéndose de pronto muy afectado por el delicado ciclo sexual que precede al celo y que está pasando completamente por alto.- No te atreverías -le responde en su mejor intento por devolverle la socarronería, rascándose la nuca con disimulo antes de liberar a Viktor del peso de su cuerpo.- No lo harás, porque puedo meterme en la bañera yo solito. -presume, hinchándose el pecho con su propio orgullo herido. ¡Ya montarán el nido más tarde! ¡No pasa nada! ¡No le duele _en absoluto_ que Viktor prefiera dedicarse a otras trivialidades antes de construir un perfecto nido con él...! Entre trágicos gorgoritos, Yuuri se arrastra hacia el cuarto de baño y olfatea la atmósfera del recinto para comprobar el nivel de salinidad. Es idóneo, lo advierte enseguida, ya que el humano estaba de lo más familiarizado a la hora de convertir el agua dulce en un entorno habitable para una criatura como él. Después, con gesto crítico, la sirena se asoma sobre el borde de la bañera, hunde los brazos y sonríe, dado que sus escamas agradecen la caricia del agua refrescándole la piel. Es entonces cuando se percata de que ha sido un tonto, pues, aunque simple, aquella bañera era lo más próximo a un nido que Viktor le podría haber entregado, ya que nota el esfuerzo y las cariñosas intenciones del biólogo a la hora de preparársela. Así, sin posponer el momento un minuto más, Yuuri se encarama y salta al interior con un chapoteo, sacudiéndose con gusto a medida que se recrimina el ridículo comportamiento del que hizo gala en el dormitorio.- Esto se siente bien... -musita para sí mismo, un poco avergonzado, pero agradecido. El calor que corre bajo su piel, sin embargo, no ha disminuido ni un grado.-

-Yuuri está muy equivocado, porque Viktor sí _se atrevería_ a tomarlo por la cola para conducirlo hasta la bañera en caso de que fuera estrictamente necesario. El bienestar de la sirena es su prioridad absoluta, a fin y al cabo, así que hará cualquier cosa con tal de garantizarlo. Por suerte no será necesario forzar a Yuuri, que decide dirigirse al baño por voluntad propia, así que Viktor se levanta del suelo y lanza un suspiro mientras se alisa la camiseta. Es perfectamente capaz de escuchar los dramáticos cantos que libera su amigo, pero está seguro de que agradecerá la humedad de la bañera una vez se haya metido en su interior-. Claro que se siente bien, tus escamas estaban pidiendo a gritos algo de agua -le dice poco después de reunirse con él en el baño, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Lamenta muchísimo haber tenido que interrumpir el sensual momento que estaban compartiendo en el cuarto, pero espera que Yuuri no le guarde rencor y esté dispuesto a retomarlo más tarde. Viktor, al fin y al cabo, se muere de ganas por abrazarlo, por besarlo y por acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo-. Ven, deja que te moje la espalda -se ofrece, y toma un taburete bajo para sentarse junto a la bañera. Tras subirse las mangas, el biólogo hunde las manos y toma algo de agua que luego arroja sobre los hombros ajenos. La piel de Yuuri continúa sintiéndose más caliente que de costumbre incluso estando sumergida, pero por lo menos no está áspera por la deshidratación-. Ahora te sentirás mucho mejor, ya verás -ronronea Viktor, que aprovecha la posición para comenzar a masajear suavemente los hombros de la sirena, usando la punta de los dedos para ejercer presión sobre los puntos clave. Puede que un masaje consiga relajar la inusual agitación de Yuuri, así que el biólogo le pasa los pulgares sobre la nuca y le aprieta la base del cuello mientras tararea alegremente-.

-Yuuri no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que le sucede. Está muy agitado, el corazón le palpita a inusual velocidad y la mera presencia de Viktor basta para revolucionar cada uno de los órganos de su interior, pero lo cierto es que no tiene motivos reales por los que sentirse tan nervioso, no _existen_. El reencuentro ha sido de lo más emocionante, pero su relación con el biólogo siempre se ha caracterizado por el hecho de que Viktor le infunde mucha paz, justo lo contrario a lo que le ocurre en ese momento. Piensa que se debe a la confesión de amor que compartieron apenas hace unos momentos, con todo lo que entrañaba; Viktor, ni más ni menos, comenzó a llorar frente a él abordado por las emociones, imagen que la sirena nunca podría eliminar de su memoria, así que es comprensible que su corazón haya quedado afectado por los eventos que han tenido lugar durante el día.- Me refería a-- Bueno, quiero decir que es bonito que me hayas preparado la bañera -le aclara con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa, abrazándose a su propia cola antes de que Viktor, por suerte para la sirena, se incline a ofrecerle un masaje. Yuuri está seguro de que servirá para serenarle. Ah, ¿no tiene un amante de lo más tierno y servicial? No solo le alimenta y se encarga de cuidarle, ¡sino que era de lo más detallista...! Masajes, flores, regalos, un nido... Si se descuidan, Yuuri podría terminar por quedarse a vivir en la cabaña para siempre. El pensamiento cruza su imaginación a la velocidad de una centella, solo para desvanecerse y quedar en el olvido cuando los pulgares de Viktor presionan sobre un delicadísimo punto en la musculatura cercana a la nuca. De pronto, Yuuri deja escapar un profundo gemido. Al instante se cubre la boca con la mano y enorme incredulidad.- _Ah_ -jadea de nuevo, aferrándose con las cinco garras al borde de la bañera cuando el placer, candente como una brasa al rojo, le atraviesa la columna y le eriza la piel. Ni siquiera cuenta con el tiempo suficiente para preguntarse qué diantres le sucede porque el tacto es tan agradable que, una vez más, se le nubla la vista, se marea y pierde la razón.-

-Viktor sonríe y niega con la cabeza; prepararle la bañera a Yuuri era un privilegio del que se había aprovechado desde el instante en que se conocieron. Disfrutaba muchísimo salinizando el agua, regulando la temperatura y limpiando la porcelana, ya que sentía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer para conseguir que la sirena se sintiera cómoda e hidratada. El biólogo desearía poder ofrecerle un espacio más grande y cómodo en el que chapotear, pero se consuela pensando que por lo menos tiene algo más que una ducha. De no haber contado con la bañera, le habría tocado meter a Yuuri en una tinaja. Viktor sonríe mientras se imagina la cómica escena, pero su alegre expresión se borra en el preciso instante en el que escucha gritar a la criatura-. ¿Yuuri? -le dice, algo alarmado. El sonido que ha surgido de los labios ajenos no ha reflejado angustia o dolor, pero ha sido extraño demasiado extraño y repentino como para no preocuparse-. ¿Qué ocurre, te encuentras mal? -le pregunta, aunque no tarda en inclinarse para estudiar su expresión, que vuelve a reflejar cierto aturdimiento. Yuuri tiene la misma mirada que una persona ebria, pero eso no tiene ningún sentido, ya que no han consumido ningún tipo de alcohol-. Ah, cielos, estás muy caliente -comenta tras posar la palma de la mano sobre su frente. Ni siquiera está seguro de que la temperatura de las sirenas funcione del mismo modo que la de los humanos, pero decide dejarse guiar por su instinto, que le advierte que nada de lo que está ocurriendo es normal-. ¿Estás enfermo, es eso? -Viktor, que no tiene ni idea de los posibles síntomas de enfermedad que se manifiestan en la sirena, necesita algo de información al respecto. Está comenzando a preocuparse de verdad, y la perspectiva de que Yuuri caiga enfermo le resulta aterradora, ya que no podrá buscar ayuda en ninguna parte, y mucho menos llevarlo al médico-. Mírame, tesoro -le pide, tomando su rostro entre las manos-. ¿Te duele algo?

-Viktor no se equivoca en su diagnóstico al opinar que Yuuri posee la misma expresión de un hombre borracho, pues con un par de caricias en la nuca ya se encuentra _ebrio_ de placer. Los dulces tarareos de Viktor actúan con el poder del licor; la precisión de su masaje, por otra parte, deja a la sirena blandita, jadeante y reluciente, alardeando de su belleza con el deslumbrante espectáculo de luces que chisporrotea desde su frente hasta el extremo de la cola. Vuelve a gemir pero ya no se escucha, dejándose examinar por las delicadas manos de terciopelo de su amigo mientras chapotea con las aletas, deleitándose en el tacto de Viktor sin alarmarse siquiera hasta que le pregunta si está enfermo.- N-No. ¡No estoy enfermo! -exclama como respuesta, arrugando confuso el ceño ante la excéntrica cuestión. Oh, no; ¿acaso goza de mal aspecto? ¿Tiene la piel pálida, las córneas amarillentas o los labios cortados...? ¿Es que no se ve lo suficiente atractivo como para que Viktor haya sentido la necesidad de preguntar si está _enfermo_? ¡Qué espanto!- Creo-- Que tengo una contractura -le explica, a falta de encontrar una excusa mejor.- Ya sabes. Por la falta de costumbre a deslizarme en tierra sobre las manos. -añade, pese a no sonar del todo convencido. Se niega a admitir que se ha convertido en un descuidado porque sería mentira, pero tampoco encuentra un razonamiento lógico por el que haya gemido sin reprimirse bajo el masaje de Viktor. Todo lo que sabe es que necesita que el humano vuelva manos a la obra, que le sobe la espalda, que le toque y le manosee y le acaricie sin parar con esa magnífica habilidad suya para hacerle suspirar.- Deberías seguir presionándome justo ahí, donde lo estabas haciendo -le incita, por tanto, meciendo la cola con coquetería al mismo ritmo que el péndulo de un reloj.- Por favor -suplica.- Tienes un talento extraordinario para los masajes. Se sentía muy bien, Viktor, muy bien -añade, aportando un toque cándido a su zalamería esbozando un puchero. Sus males se desvanecerán como la bruma una vez Viktor le coloque sus hermosas manos encima una vez más, ¡estará como nuevo, ya lo verá!-

-Yuuri no debe preocuparse de nada, porque no podría estar más atractivo. Dejando a un lado la elevada temperatura de su piel y la mirada vidriosa, goza de un aspecto tan hermoso y mágico como siempre. Su piel está brillante y tersa, sus labios muestran el mismo tono rosado de una fruta madura y su cuerpo... en fin, puede que haya ganado algunos quilos tras cazar las enormes presas del océano ártico, pero Viktor lo desea tanto o más que el primer día, por lo que los michelines no suponen ningún problema. Su amor por Yuuri no ha menguado ni un poquito, y es por eso que se encuentra tan preocupado por su bienestar. La sirena acaba de asegurarle que su única dolencia es la contractura que dice tener en la espalda, y aunque el biólogo no puede sino dedicarle una mirada algo escéptica en un primer momento, termina por hacerle caso. Si se encontrara mal se lo diría sin más, ¿verdad? No tiene ningún motivo para ocultarle nada, al fin y al cabo-. Bueno, si es eso lo que quieres... -termina por murmurar el biólogo, que vuelve a tomar asiento sobre la banqueta con el fin de reanudar su cuidadoso masaje. Aún no está del todo seguro, pero Yuuri ha insistido tanto que no puede negarse-. Aunque yo no he notado ninguna contractura -comenta, ya que los músculos de la sirena se adivinan fuertes y totalmente relajados bajo la piel. Puede que tenga algún otro tipo de lesión o que no lo haya masajeado suficiente, sin embargo, así que Viktor decide bajar un poco más las manos y comenzar a trabajar sobre los trapecios para amasarlos a conciencia-. Todo parece estar bien por aquí... -susurra, concentrándose en todo aquello que siente bajo la punta de los dedos-. Y por aquí... -añade, palpando más y más abajo. Ahora tiene las manos totalmente sumergidas en el agua, y las pequeñas escamas que salpican el cuerpo de Yuuri se sienten tan suaves como la seda bajo sus manos-. No, parece que no hay ninguna contractura -concluye, y aprovecha la postura para rodear el cuerpo ajeno con los brazos, estrechándolo suavemente-. Estás perfecta, sirenita.

-Un rubor abrasador se despliega sobre las mejillas de Yuuri cuando Viktor hace regresar sus manos al delicado área justo debajo de la nuca. Es curioso, porque nunca le habían afectado así las caricias en dicho rincón. Hasta la fecha, de hecho, la sirena nunca había considerado su propia nuca como una zona erógena, pero supone que nunca es tarde para descubrir nuevas facetas sobre sí misma. En cualquier caso, Yuuri olvida la excusa de la contractura tan pronto como el biólogo le aprieta en el músculo que le une el cuello con el hombro, dejando caer la mandíbula con un lánguido suspiro antes de rizar con gusto la cola. Poco después, una vez Viktor desliza los dedos en dirección descendente, Yuuri cierra los ojos y araña el mármol de la bañera con las zarpas, apenas esforzándose por silenciar los dulces canturreos de placer que escapan de su garganta. Debería darse cuenta de que el cálido hormigueo que le atraviesa la columna no es normal en sus circunstancias. Tampoco lo son sus resoplidos, ni la empalagosa melodía que musita entre cada vez más agudos gemidos, ni el calor que le alcanza el vientre, que le endurece la polla y le inflama el coño hasta causarle dolor. Cuando separa los párpados, Yuuri descubre que se está mareando, pero apenas le alcanza el tiempo para preocuparse antes de que Viktor se inclina a abrazarle y, de pronto, le arrasa un inesperado orgasmo. Un espeso chorro de fluido blanquecino abandona su erección, la cual apenas había comenzado a asomar antes de que el humano lo estrechase entre sus brazos, de manera brusca y entrecortada. Traicionado por su propia anatomía, Yuuri se cubre el rostro con las dos manos y permanece inmóvil con esperanzas de que Viktor pase por alto la espantosa humillación a la que acaba de ser sometido, tensándose de un flanco a otro pese a que las palabras _estás perfecta, sirenita_ aún reverberen dentro de su cabeza, agitándole la respiración. Había oído hablar de la necesidad entre los amantes por satisfacerse tras pasar por una temporada de abstinencia sexual, ¡pero no imaginaba que fuese a ocurrirle a él...! ¡No tan pronto, al menos!-


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegó la hora de montar un nidito!

-El agua se encuentra demasiado agitada como para que Viktor pueda percatarse de lo que ha ocurrido de forma inmediata, pero cuando por fin se da cuenta, aprieta los labios y se queda en silencio durante un largo instante. _Wow_ , es todo cuanto atina a pensar mientras observa a Yuuri de soslayo, aún abrazado a su espalda. No está seguro del porqué, pero parece que la sirena acaba de alcanzar el orgasmo por cuenta propia. Cielos, ¿desde cuándo era capaz de hacer eso? ¿Y cómo es que no le ha dicho nada al respecto? En fin, no es que Viktor no haya estado escuchando los preciosos gemiditos que liberaba mientras le masajeaba la espalda, pero jamás se le habría ocurrido pensar que terminaría eyaculando cuando ni siquiera se había acercado a rozar sus genitales-. Yuuri, yo... -comienza a murmurar el biólogo, aunque se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que no sabe qué decir. La pobre sirena parece bastante avergonzada, así que Viktor comienza por tomar sus manos para animarlo a que se las aparte de la cara. Con él no tiene que avergonzarse de nada, y mucho menos de las reacciones de su cuerpo. ¡Lo único que quiere saber es lo que le pasa para poder ayudarlo o satisfacerlo de la mejor manera!-. No pasa nada, tesoro, ya sabes que me encanta que te sientas bien -le susurra con muchísimo cariño, justo antes de acariciarle la carita con el dorso de los dedos-. Pero nunca te ha pasado esto, y te noto un poco raro -confiesa, dispuesto a insistir una vez más. Prefiere que la sirena se enfade con él por ser un pesado que arriesgarse a que no le cuente la verdad-. Pareces algo febril, y esta hipersensibilización... no es normal, ¿verdad? -razona, manteniendo un tono suave y conciliador. Lo cierto es que tiene cierta teoría rondándole por la cabeza, y aunque teme meter la pata con ella, no puede callársela sin más. Su idea, al fin y al cabo, está respaldada por sus conocimientos como biólogo-. ¿Crees que es posible que se haya activado tu, uh, _instinto reproductivo_?

-Yuuri desearía sumergirse en el agua de la bañera y no volver a asomar la cabeza nunca más. Debería haber prestado atención a las inusuales reacciones de su anatomía, pero no lo hizo, y ahora se halla mortificado por la vergüenza frente al amor de su vida. Por eso no quiere que Viktor le tome de las manos, ni que se las aparte del rostro, ni que exponga el abochornado rubor que le cubre la piel, pero permite que lo haga sin musitar una sola protesta. Por fortuna Viktor era una persona comprensiva, pero ha sido un duro golpe para su orgullo como amante, ¿de acuerdo? Requiere procesar la humillante situación despacio, masticarla sin atragantarse... al menos, hasta que el biólogo sugiere la disparatada idea de que su instinto reproductivo haya despertado, por algún motivo. Yuuri frunce el ceño. Después separa los labios, boqueando cual pececillo estupefacto como si fuese incapaz de creer lo que el humano ha dicho ante sus narices. ¿Se está burlando de él? Si no lo conociese, Yuuri apostaría a que Viktor se está riendo en su cara de su condición sin ningún tipo de pudor.- Viktor, eso-- Eso no sucede de la noche a la mañana -le recuerda, y aunque sus palabras no son motivo para indignarse, la sirena no puede sino sonar un poco irritada.- Además, para que ocurriera, uh, antes del celo debería sentir la necesidad de _cortejarte_ , y no la siento, así que-- -Yuuri aprieta la mandíbula y se calla de inmediato. ¿Cómo reconocer un anhelo instintivo que nunca ha experimentado, cómo saber con seguridad que ha comenzado a cortejar al humano? Quiere a Viktor, de verdad que lo hace, pero si tuviera que definir con palabras el período previo al celo, no sabría qué decir. Tampoco le agrada reconocer en la cara de Viktor que no padece necesidad alguna por seducirlo en dicho sentido, así que niega vehemente con la cabeza y se apresura a buscar una explicación lógica por la que se ha corrido con el inocente estímulo de un masaje en la espalda.- Te he echado de menos, ¿de acuerdo? Yo, uhm... He echado de menos el sexo. Contigo -reconoce, al fin, cruzándose de brazos antes de hacer rodar los ojos. Ha tenido que admitirlo en alto para darse cuenta, pero ahora que lo ha dicho la respuesta se plantea más clara ante nunca frente a Yuuri: su cuerpo, como su corazón, añoraba con tanto fervor a Viktor que no ha podido responder de otra manera excepto con un orgasmo. Más claro que el agua.- ¿Qué quieres decir con que me notas _raro_? -le pregunta poco después.- Estoy bien. Soy el mismo Yuuri de siempre.

-Viktor no ha olvidado lo que Yuuri le contó una vez: que no podía entrar en celo, que los miembros de su clan lo ignoraban por ello durante las etapas de cortejo y que jamás será capaz de engendrar descendencia alguna. El biólogo sabe que es un tema muy serio y que la sirena sufrió por ello antes de acostumbrarse, así que jamás se atrevería a utilizarlo para burlarse de él, y mucho menos para tomarle el pelo. Si se ha atrevido a mencionar el asunto es porque le parece una posibilidad bastante factible, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los extraños síntomas que manifiesta Yuuri y los sinuosos contoneos que le había dedicado hacía un rato. Con todo, el biólogo comprende que ha metido la pata en cuanto escucha el tonito que la sirena emplea con él-. Claro, ya veo... -murmura, agachando la cabeza como un cachorrito. Pensándolo bien, ha sido un poco estúpido. Si Yuuri estuviera en celo, él mismo se lo habría dicho, y además, ¿por qué se iba a activar su instinto reproductivo cuando estaba en compañía de un miembro de otra especie? Puede que sintieran cosas el uno por el otro, pero la naturaleza y los instintos se regían por normas muy concretas, no por los asuntos del corazón. Además, él no podría hacer nada por complacer a Yuuri en caso de que éste sintiera el deseo de iniciar el cortejo. No tenía luces en la piel, no sabía cantar y tampoco era capaz de cazar grandes presas submarinas. Desde el punto de vista de una sirena no debe ser un gran partido-. Lo siento, p-puede que esté exagerando las cosas -dice para excusarse, apartándose de Yuuri. Lo último que pretendía era preocuparlo y estropear el hermoso reencuentro que estaban teniendo. Ah, claro, seguro que es por eso: el reencuentro lo ha puesto nervioso y se está imaginando cosas. La sirena tiene ganas de que se acuesten juntos, por eso se muestra tan agitada y atrevida, nada más. No está enferma, y tampoco en celo-. Tienes razón, eres el mismo Yuuri de siempre. _Mi Yuuri_ -susurra por último, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. La sirena ha estado lejos de él durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora está en su cabaña y se encuentra sano y salvo, así que Viktor tiene que dejar de preocuparse y limitarse a disfrutar del momento-. Creo que voy a darme una ducha -decide de pronto, recordando que ha pasado muchas horas sentado sobre la arena de la playa. Tiene que asearse y quitarse el salitre de la piel antes de acurrucarse junto a Yuuri, así que se pone en pie para comenzar a quitarse la ropa-.

-Yuuri no recuerda haber experimentado un orgasmo más estrepitoso en toda su vida. No ha sido solo precoz, vergonzoso y demasiado brusco como para haberlo disfrutado, sino que el desenlace tampoco se le antoja del todo agradable. Para empezar, la expresión de cachorrito apaleado que cruza el rostro de Viktor ante la áspera respuesta que Yuuri le ha arrojado le parte el corazón. Es evidente que el humano, como científico, como biólogo versado en los ciclos reproductivos de múltiples especies marinas, habrá advertido similitudes entre su comportamiento de tonto adolescente con el de un auténtico celo. Por eso la culpabilidad enseguida se abre paso a través de la sirena, que comienza a arrepentirse de haber desestimado una probabilidad que Viktor había mencionado a buena fe y que era tan válida como cualquiera. _Es lo mismo que hacen en su trabajo_ , le recuerda su reconcomida conciencia, _nadie lo escucha, nadie se toma en serio sus ideas_. Yuuri arruga el ceño y, mordisqueándose el labio mientras Viktor se pone en pie, decide que dentro de unos días acudirá a las ancianas en busca de consejo. Fueron ellas las que reiteraron, año tras año, que había nacido con un útero yermo, así que considera gran idea echarse al mar con intención de realizarles una consulta. De esa forma podrá brindar información verídica al biólogo, ya coincidan o discrepen. Por ahora, sin embargo, la sirena tiene otras prioridades y ésas se ven realzadas en el instante que su querido humano comienza a desnudarse.- ¿Aún quieres ayudarme a construir el nido? -le pregunta, todo amor y cordialidad, tragándose un suspiro mientras admira el níveo trasero y los esbeltos muslos de su dulce amigo. El instinto no dicta le empuja ahora a inclinarse a comerle la polla, sino a cazar una buena merluza con la que alimentar al flaco de su amante, que parece haber pasado por una hambruna en comparación con la última vez que lo vio desnudo. Oh, está en los huesos, ¡podría desfallecer en cualquier momento! ¡Yuuri no puede consentir que siga así! Se acabó: a partir de ese instante, será la sirena quien se encargue de alimentar a Viktor cinco veces al día.- Sé que te he pedido dormir debajo de tu cama, pero no tenemos por qué hacerlo. Sería incómodo para ti -reconsidera, apoyando una mejilla sobre el bordillo de la bañera.-

-A Viktor jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza comparar el trato que le da la sirena con el que recibe en el trabajo. No tenía nada que ver, porque mientras que en un sitio se dedicaban a ignorar sus propuestas y a encargarle los trabajos más engorrosos, Yuuri se ocupaba de cubrirlo de halagos y de mirarlo como si estuviera hecho de oro y piedras preciosas. Lo único que había ocurrido era que se habían puesto nerviosos después del emotivo reencuentro. Viktor, sin ir más lejos, había pillado un berrinche por no ser capaz de contener sus emociones, así que no era de extrañar que estuviera de lo más susceptible respecto a los cambios de Yuuri-. Claro que quiero, Yuuri. Pero tendrás que enseñarme, no tengo mucha experiencia -le responde a la sirena, divertido, mientras echa la ropa sucia en el cesto y se prepara la toalla. Antes de meterse bajo el chorro de agua templada, sin embargo, observa a su amigo y niega con la cabeza-. A ti te gustan los lugares estrechos, Yuuri. Y parecías muy entusiasmado husmeando bajo la cama -le recuerda, observándolo a través de la mampara transparente. Viktor ya durmió bajo el colchón una vez, y aunque no sea tan cómodo como el método tradicional, no le importa hacerlo mientras esté en compañía de Yuuri. Ah, está tan contento de haberse reunido con él una vez más que no tarda en olvidarse de la metedura de pata que acaba de cometer. En cuanto termine de ducharse se pondrá a buscar los cojines más suaves y esponjosos que tiene en casa, y se los ofrecerá para que pueda construir el nido más reconfortante e íntimo del mundo. _Oh, espera un momento_ , piensa para sí mismo, pues acaba de ocurrírsele una idea maravillosa que, con un poco de suerte, conseguirá satisfacer los gustos de la sirena. Si a Yuuri le apetecía descansar en un lugar estrecho y oscuro, él le proporcionará un espacio ideal, uno en el que no correrán el riesgo de golpearse la cabeza con los bajos del somier-. ¡Tengo una idea! -exclama tras apagar el agua, y corre a envolverse en su toalla para secarse cuanto antes-. ¿Sabes lo que es una tienda de campaña, Yuuri? -le pregunta, contemplando la idea de montar una en su propia habitación-.

-Para Yuuri será un auténtico honor descubrir a Viktor el confortable mundo de los nidos e instruirle en el mejor método para construir uno. ¡Es una técnica muy simple! La base está en llenar el espacio escogido con artilugios hermosos y con aquellos objetos que le proporcionen cualquier tipo de satisfacción emocional. Yuuri, sin ir más lejos, acostumbra a decorar sus nidos con monedas brillantes, sus cucharillas favoritas y una valiosa bota de cuero negra donde resguarda un monóculo de plata y cristales pulidos de diversos colores junto a un puñado de cadenas sacadas de un naufragio. Los nidos eran cobijos con personalidad, montados con afecto y con intenciones de generar un pedacito de hogar. Era importante, además, que fuese cómodo, por eso Yuuri arruga el entrecejo ante la insistente negativa que le ofrece Viktor.- El nido es para los dos. No tendría sentido regalarte uno donde no puedas descansar -le reprocha, poco dispuesto a negociar con el biólogo la ubicación de su futuro nido de amor. El orgullo de Yuuri ha sufrido ya suficientes golpes por hoy y lo último que necesita es ser el culpable de que su dulce humano se marche a trabajar por la mañana con la espalda hecha polvo.- Me niego, Viktor -reitera, pues, cruzándose de brazos en un ademán decidido antes de estirar las orejas con curiosidad ante la mención de esa tienda de campaña, un cachivache que promete un cachivache de lo más interesante, a juzgar por el tono cargado de expectación que emplea su amigo. _Tienda, tienda, tienda_ , repite la sirena para sí misma, buscando la correlación entre lo que quiera que pueda significar el término _de campaña_ con ese otro tipo de tiendas a las que Viktor acude cada vez que necesita reabastecer de comida la nevera.- No. ¿Qué es? -inquiere, saliendo de la bañera deslizándose hacia el exterior igual que una culebra. Una vez fuera, Yuuri sacude las aletas y estira el brazo para tomar una toalla y entregársela a Viktor cuando sale de la ducha.-

-Viktor esboza una sonrisita de complacencia cuando descubre que Yuuri no tiene ni idea de lo que es una tienda de campaña, ya que de ese modo podrá sorprenderlo muchísimo más cuando se lo muestre. ¡Seguro que quedará de lo más impresionado cuando descubra que pueden montar el refugio perfecto en cuestión de un instante! La tienda les ofrecerá un espacio íntimo y agradable, así que lo único que tendrán que hacer será llenarlo de almohadones y cosas bonitas-. Oh, lo verás enseguida -le promete, ya que prefiere conservar el misterio por el momento. Ah, espera que su idea sea del agrado de la sirena, ya que de ese modo conseguirá compensar la metedura de pata que ha cometido al mencionar el asunto del celo. Si mal no recuerda, la tienda de campaña debe estar guardada en algún rincón del armario del pasillo, donde la dejó hacía más de un año. La última vez que la utilizó fue para acampar en una playa virgen que quedaba a un puñado de kilómetros de Hasetsu, ya que quería vigilar los movimientos de las tortugas que acudían a desovar. En aquella ocasión solo contó con la compañía de Makkachin; ¡nadie le habría dicho que un puñado de meses más tarde tendría la oportunidad de compartirla con una auténtica sirena!-. Sécate bien el pelo, Yuuri -le pide a la criatura, justo antes de arrodillarse para poder frotarle el cabello con la toalla. Las noches otoñales aún no eran demasiado frías, pero no podían confiarse y arriesgarse a pillar un catarro. Cuando queda satisfecho, y tras ocuparse de su propio pelo, el biólogo se viste con unos boxers y una camiseta del acuario y parte en busca de la tienda de campaña-. Espérame en la habitación -le indica a Yuuri, esforzándose por ocultar su propia emoción mientras corretea por el pasillo. La tienda, por suerte, está justo donde pensaba, así que a penas necesita un par de minutos para sacarla del armario, sacudirle el polvo y llevarla hasta el cuarto, donde desplaza algunos muebles con la intención de hacer espacio-. Atento, Yuuri, ya verás -dice, y corre la cremallera que mantiene envuelta la tienda antes de lanzarla en al aire y desplegarla en un rápido gesto. Para cuando se posa en el suelo, el ligero armatoste ya está totalmente estirado y preparado para acoger a un par de huéspedes en su interior-.

-Yuuri deja escapar un suspiro cargado de complacencia cuando Viktor se ofrece a secarle el pelo con la toalla. Hay algo extraordinariamente tierno en la simpleza y cotidianidad del gesto que Yuuri no sabría nombrar, pero que le empuja a agradecer la amabilidad del humano con un delicado tarareo. ¿Qué necesidad había de que su amigo se arrodillase para secarle la cabeza y revolverle los cabellos? Ninguna, por supuesto, pero se ha tomado la molestia de cualquier manera. No necesita grandes muestras de valía mediante la caza en alta mar, pues eran los detalles más sencillos los que han terminado por conquistar el corazón de Yuuri y convencerlo de que Viktor, sin lugar a dudas, sería un compañero excepcional. Además, la sirena adora su habilidad para envolver de misterio cada nueva sorpresa que le prepara, motivo por el que es incapaz de aguardar tranquila a descubrir qué se trae el biólogo entre manos cuando se marcha en busca de la tienda de campaña. La inquietud que le acelera el corazón no pasa desapercibida a Makkachin, quien trota con curiosidad en torno a Yuuri antes de dejarse caer y mostrarle la panza en busca de cariño. Yuuri, que no es ningún desalmado, frota afectuoso la tripa de la perra, pero le quita el ojo de encima a los movimientos de Viktor ni a la interesante caja de cartón que trae bajo el brazo antes de comenzar a mover el mobiliario. Una vez contempla la tienda ya montada, la sirena enseguida comprende por qué la idea ilusionaba a su amigo tal y como lo hizo. ¡Era una cueva portable! Las paredes de tela, aunque frágiles, aportan una sensación de seguridad idéntica a la que un auténtico refugio entre las rocas le proporcionaría a una sirena en necesidad de cobijo, por eso Yuuri, con la cabeza asomando hacia el interior de la tienda de campaña, bate alegre la cola contra el entarimado, entusiasmado por el obsequio que le ha traído su queridísimo humano.- ¡Es perfecta! -celebra, admirando el espacioso hueco que albergará su nido. _Su nido_ , en plural, ya que será un nido en pareja. Su primer nido en pareja.- ¡Ah! -exclama, incapaz de reprimir su alegría un segundo más antes de voltearse sobre la madera y comenzar a reír.- El suelo sigue siendo demasiado duro para ti -le recuerda a Viktor desde el interior.- ¿Crees que podrías traer uno de esos futones hasta aquí? Como el que usabas para dormir conmigo en el baño -le indica, recordando la situación con ternura.-

-Viktor espera con el aliento contenido mientras Yuuri se dedica a inspeccionar la tienda de campaña recién montada. Por suerte, el reducido espacio del interior parece ser del caprichoso agrado de la sirena, así que el biólogo respira con alivio y esboza una sonrisa. Jamás habría pensado que terminaría acampando en su propia habitación, pero la idea se le antoja muy divertida. ¡Yuuri siempre le daba motivos para ser ingenioso y atrevido!-. Claro, meteremos un futón grande para que podamos utilizarlo los dos, ya verás qué cómodos estaremos -dice Viktor, que no tarda en aproximarse al armario para sacar y desplegar una de sus tradicionales camas japonesas. Aún recuerda el día en que la utilizó para dormir sobre el suelo del baño; descansar en un cuarto tan estrecho y húmedo había sido de lo más incómodo, pero los dolores de espalda habían valido la pena con creces-. Dame un momento y lo pondré en el sitio -le pide a Yuuri, ya que necesita colarse en la tienda de campaña para poder extender los cobertores de forma adecuada. La maniobra no es precisamente sencilla, ya que la tienda está pensada para acoger esterillas y no algo tan voluminoso como un futón, pero termina por conseguirlo tras algunos forcejeos-. Puedes coger todo lo que quieras para construir el nido, Yuuri -le indica a la sirena, que es totalmente libre de rebuscar por la casa para adueñarse de los mejores almohadones. Viktor, por su parte, tiene la brillante idea de tomar una pequeña lamparita e instalarla junto a la tienda. La luz consigue atravesar la lona gracias a la cercanía, pero como no incide de forma directa crea una atmósfera de lo más romántica. De ese modo, además, los hermosos brillos de la sirena destacarán por encima de cualquier otro-. ¿Hay algo más que necesites? -pregunta Viktor, dispuesto a conseguir cualquier cosa que Yuuri solicite-.

-Yuuri abandona el interior de la tienda en el instante que su presencia se torna un estorbo a la hora de situar el futón entre las cuatro esquinas de su futuro nido. Al hacerlo, de inmediato se encomienda de pleno en la labor de encontrar los mejores elementos para construirlo, comenzando por asaltar la cama de Viktor para robarle las almohadas. ¡Era obvio que empezaría por apropiarse de aquello que guardase el olor natural del humano! Son un par de almohadones mullidos, suaves y de lo más agradables al tacto, por eso Yuuri se apresura en colocarlos sobre el futón una vez Viktor lo ha encajado, solo para dar la media vuelta y reptar con entusiasmo hacia el salón. De allí adquiere la manta de cuadros en la que Viktor se envuelve para dormir la siesta, también impregnada en su olor, un cojín azul decorado con lentejuelas y su bolsa repleta de tesoros personales. Atravesando el pasillo, la sirena descubre el armario abierto y fisgonea el interior, dando enseguida con las almohadas de repuesto que Viktor guardaba junto al futón. Son enormes, _gigantes_ , ideales para convertir el interior de la tienda de campaña en el refugio perfecto para cubrir de afecto a su compañero. Yuuri, que solo cuenta con un par de manos que además requiere para desplazarse entusiasmado de un lado para otro, necesita realizar varios viajes desde el armario hasta el dormitorio, encargándose de ahuecar cada almohada antes de situarlas en las esquinas de la tienda de campaña. Debajo del que ha decidido que será su rincón esconde la bolsa y, finalmente, recoge la manta para terminar el nido cubriendo el futón. ¡Ya está! Se le antoja de lo más acogedor, pero antes precisa oír el veredicto de su humano preferido; tan solo descansará tranquilo una vez haya recibido su visto bueno.- Solo a ti -le responde, por tanto, estirando el brazo en una invitación a acompañarle.- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta? ¿Estarás cómodo? -le pregunta, sonriendo en la dulce atmósfera que la tenue lamparita les ofrece desde el otro lado de la lona. Ha sido todo un detalle por parte de Viktor conseguirla, y no hay instinto en Yuuri que no pase por alto las románticas implicaciones de su idea.-

-Viktor permanece quieto, sonriente y a la expectativa mientras la sirena se ocupa de recopilar casi todos los cojines que tiene en la casa. Al principio llega a temer que llene toda la tienda con los almohadones, pero Yuuri sabe cómo distribuirlos para que no quiten demasiado espacio, así que el resultado es maravilloso y acogedor-. Es perfecto, Yuuri -murmura, asomándose hacia el interior del nido. Se muere de ganas de estrenarlo acurrucándose junto a la sirena, pero justo cuando toma la mano que ésta le tiende, se da cuenta de que les falta una cosa muy importante-. Oh, espera, dame un segundo -le pide, y posa un beso sobre sus nudillos antes de apartarse y corretear hasta su mesita de noche, donde recupera la concha que guarda su perla de cristal y el collar que Yuuri le entregó antes del verano. Aquellos eran tesoros muy importantes y simbólicos, así que no podían dejarlos fuera del nido-. Los pondré por aquí -decide tras meditar un instante, y levanta uno de los extremos de los almohadones para ocultar sus pertenencias del mismo modo en que la sirena había hecho con las suyas. Tras comprobar que tiene el visto bueno de Yuuri, el biólogo se acomoda sobre el futón, dejándose envolver por la suavidad de las almohadas que lo rodean, y esboza una enorme sonrisa. Se siente como un auténtico pajarito que descansa sano y salvo en su nido. La sensación de satisfacción y felicidad que lo invade al estar allí dentro es un poco difícil de describir, pero tiene toda la lógica del mundo. En fin, puede que los humanos no tengan la costumbre de crear nidos en los que guarecerse, pero el instinto los empuja a buscar lugares calentitos e íntimos en los que descansar. Los niños, por ejemplo, crean fuertes y escondites secretos durante sus juegos, y los adultos siempre buscan una estancia propia en la que dedicarse a sus quehaceres. Ah, ¡seguro que todos serían más felices si aprendieran a construir nidos!-. Me va a costar salir de aquí -reconoce, y estira los brazos para envolver con ellos a la sirena, buscando su cercanía y el roce de su piel-. Me encantaría quedarme para siempre.

-Yuuri creía haber conocido la más pura satisfacción al escuchar la opinión de Viktor, pero se equivocaba porque, en realidad, no lo descubre hasta que el biólogo aparece con la perla en manos con intenciones de resguardarla dentro del nido. Algo tórrido y febril, como un arrebato, estalla de pronto dentro de la sirena. Las palpitaciones regresan, serenas como habían permanecido desde el desafortunado orgasmo en la bañera, y una vez más siente que se marea. Aún no ha encontrado la correlación entre los románticos gestos de amor que Viktor le dedica sin percatarse siquiera y las repentinas subidas de temperatura que experimenta cada vez, pero tampoco considera la necesidad de comentar nada al respecto, dado que no le molesta. Sus impecables reflejos se aturden ante el recordatorio de que, de una manera u otra, Viktor ha terminado por aceptar la perla de cristal, y la sirena no se lo piensa dos veces antes de acomodarse sobre las almohadas cruzando un brazo por encima del torso del humano. En la mirada de Viktor reluce la felicidad, lo cual supone un inmenso triunfo para Yuuri. Por eso separa los labios y, sin apartar la mejilla del cálido pecho de su dulce biólogo, su amigo y compañero, deja escapar un débil pero enternecido tarareo, sonriendo conmovido ante la última confesión de Viktor.- Entonces quédate -le pide, sin más, frotando el rostro contra la camiseta de algodón que el humano ha escogido a modo de pijama.- Es tu nido. Puedes quedarte -insiste, y para reiterar su argumento Yuuri enrosca con delicadeza la cola en torno a una de las piernas ajenas, acariciándole el gemelo con la aleta caudal y traviesas intenciones. Después cierra los ojos y, haciendo arrastrar la palma por encima del brazo desnudo de Viktor, muy suave y cariñoso, inhala despacio en el estrecho espacio que lo separa del cuello del humano.- ¿Cuándo lo supiste? -le pregunta, de pronto, sin alzar la cabeza.- ¿Cuándo descubriste que te había pedido que te casaras conmigo?

-Viktor, alentado por las cosquillas que le hace Yuuri al respirar tan cerca de su cuello, esboza una nueva sonrisa y dirige la mirada hacia el techo de la tienda de campaña. Veamos, ¿cuándo se enteró que las perlas de cristal simbolizaban el matrimonio en la cultura de las sirenas? Ahora mismo le parecía que había pasado un siglo desde que realizó tan importante descubrimiento, ya que el verano, castigado por la ausencia de Yuuri, se le había antojado infinito-. Bueno, fue por un libro de relatos y leyendas -explica, ruborizándose ligeramente-. En realidad no hablaba de las sirenas de forma explícita, sino que usaba otra denominación, uh, "pueblos del mar" -ahora que piensa en ello, Viktor se da cuenta de que se dejó llevar por una corazonada, ya que ninguno de los textos que consultó resultaba completamente confiable. ¡Y pensar que un científico como él se había aferrado a un dato tan poco riguroso...! Había sido un milagro que hubiera salido bien-. Al principio me costó un poco creérmelo, pero de alguna manera, uh, sentí que tenía sentido -el biólogo, con el rostro cada vez más enrojecido, se lleva una mano al corazón y estrecha la tela de la camiseta-. Pensé mucho en ello, no sabía si preguntártelo directamente o fingir que no sabía nada. En el fondo me daba miedo equivocarme y meter la pata, supongo -puede que sonara algo exagerado, pero Viktor imaginó hasta un centenar de posibles reacciones por parte de Yuuri. ¿Qué cara pondría? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Se molestaría con él? Aquellas eran solo algunas de las muchas preguntas que lo habían atormentado-. Además, ni siquiera sabía si ibas a volver. Sé que me lo prometiste pero... ha sido difícil, Yuuri. El océano es enorme, y yo no tenía ningún modo de contactar contigo -Viktor no pretende hacerse la víctima ni mucho menos, pero tampoco puede ocultar sus sentimientos. Por suerte ya no tiene que preocuparse por eso, porque la sirena ha regresado a su lado, y ahora mismo se encuentran juntos y abrazados en un nido perfecto-. ¿Te puedes creer que incluso soñaba que conseguía un barco y salía a buscarte? -añade por último, empleando un tono más socarrón y desenfadado-. Ni siquiera sé manejar un timón.

-Asimilado el impacto inicial, Yuuri se incorpora para atender a los detalles de lo que sin duda debió resultar un descubrimiento de lo más inesperado para su querido amigo. El hecho de que Viktor, un sabio científico de mentalidad objetiva, decidiese recurrir a la mitología para hallar la explicación se le antoja de lo más simpático, pero Yuuri no se ríe en ningún momento. Aunque gran parte de los detalles integrados en las leyendas poseen una base de realidad, a la sirena aún le asombra descubrir que la tradición de entregar una perla de cristal al futuro cónyuge se haya mantenido intacta en los cuentos orales. Lo más interesante de todo, sin embargo, es la fe que volcó el biólogo en creer una historia que su gente consideraría ridícula. Yuuri supone que enseguida ató los cabos que quedaron sueltos aquella noche, _porque mi Viktor es el más perspicaz y avispado de todos los humanos_ , piensa entonces con gran orgullo hacia el bonito de su enamorado. Comprende, además, que se avivasen entonces la ansiedad y la inquietud en su corazón, ya que a Yuuri le basta con ponerse en el lugar de Viktor para entender que habría sentido lo mismo. Tampoco ataca al humano por expresar el miedo que le producía la sola idea de que Yuuri nunca regresase. Recuerda la promesa que le hizo antes de partir, soñadora y, tal vez, demasiado esperanzada para lo que es la dura realidad en alta mar. Si le hubiera sucedido algo no habría contado con ningún método para comunicárselo, y Viktor habría quedado en la ignorancia por el resto de su vida.- Lo sé. Sé a lo que te refieres -le responde, por tanto, acariciando sin parar la mejilla de su amigo con el dorso de los dedos. Nadie podría haberle convencido de que el amor podría tomar aquella forma. El amor es, posiblemente, lo más parecido al océano que Yuuri haya conocido nunca; un ente poderoso y cambiante, que adopta en cada playa una forma diferente, adaptándose a las costas, a sus escarpados límites y a sus empinados acantilados. En su caso, tenía la forma de un dedicado biólogo capaz de echarse al mar con el fin de volver a su lado. Yuuri aún no comprende qué pudo hacer en el pasado para merecer semejante suerte.- Ahora me divierte pensar que solía temer a la posibilidad de que encontrases el amor en otro humano. En alguien como tú, con dos piernas, un trabajo como el tuyo y, uh, bueno, capaz de vivir fuera del agua -reconoce en un arrebato de valentía, peinando cuidadoso los mechones desordenados del humano.- Cualquiera querría tenerte a su lado.

-Viktor no puede sino incorporarse, apoyándose sobre un codo, cuando Yuuri le confiesa que había temido que pudiera enamorarse de otro humano durante su ausencia. ¡Pero qué disparate! El biólogo no había dejado de pensar en la sirena ni un solo instante, ¡jamás se habría fijado en otra persona, y mucho menos en sentido romántico!-. Habría sido imposible -le asegura pues a su amigo, aprovechando para acunarle el rostro con una mano mientras lo observa de cerca-. Te llevaste mi corazón, ¿recuerdas? Es tuyo, no podría entregárselo a nadie más -susurra. Si tiene que ser sincero, pese a todo, debe decir que entiende los sentimientos que atormentaron a Yuuri, ya que a él le pasó exactamente lo mismo-. Yo, uh... también tenía ese miedo. Me asustaba pensar que te olvidarías de mí después de vivir tantas aventuras y de ver tantas cosas hermosas. -Ah, a Viktor le da muchísima vergüenza reconocer algo así, sobre todo después de que Yuuri le haya confesado sus sentimientos-. Tu mundo es maravilloso e increíble, y yo... bueno. -El biólogo desvía la mirada y se encoge de hombros. ¡Ahora no es momento de hablar sobre sus inseguridades! La sirena lo ha escogido a él, y solo puede dar las gracias por ello. El destino los había unido por una razón, y no había que cuestionársela, solo aceptarla y entregarse a ella. Viktor, al menos, estaba preparado. Ama a Yuuri, y todo lo demás le importa más bien poco. Puede que no tenga branquias y que necesite vivir en la superficie, ¡pero eso no impedirá que lo quiera con locura!-. Yuuri, eres la única persona que quiero a mi lado -dice al fin, entrelazando los dedos de las manos con los de su enamorado-. Y eres perfecto con tu cola, con tus aletas y con tus preciosas escamas de color azul. Jamás podría pedir ninguna otra cosa, ¿lo entiendes? -murmura, dulce y pegajoso como el caramelo, mientras se acerca un poco más a la sirena-. Eres el _hombre_ de mis sueños, y me siento muy afortunado por haber recibido tu perla de cristal -concluye, y se cierne sobre los labios ajenos para devorarlos con ternura y pasión-.

-Yuuri se ve invadido por un súbito ataque de ternura cuando Viktor anuncia que se ha convertido en el dueño de su corazón. Oh, no merece tamaño honor. No es digno de poseer algo tan puro. La convicción que mana de las palabras del ruso, sin embargo, le convencen de lo contrario, por eso Yuuri asiente con las orejas agachadas y una sonrisa dulce, comenzando a relucir cual pequeño lucero en la cálida atmósfera de la tienda de campaña. De acuerdo; si es lo que Viktor desea, entonces Yuuri aceptará el más valioso obsequio que podría entregarle jamás y se encargará de protegerlo con su vida. Hará lo que sea necesario por defender el corazón de su humano preferido.- Oh, Viktor -suspira, acunando el bonito rostro del biólogo cuando éste le revela sus más inseguros sentimientos. ¿Acaso no es Viktor parte del maravilloso mundo en el que habita Yuuri? ¿Es que no forma parte de su día a día, no lo mantiene en sus pensamientos en todo momento...? Dispuesto a mostrarle la intensidad de su afecto, la sirena toma con sutileza los dedos de su amado y los desliza hasta colocárselos encima del pecho, donde su corazón bate a ritmo de caballo desbocado, debido a Viktor y solo para él.- De todas las aventuras que he vivido, tú eres mi favorita -le responde, sin más, antes de dejarse arrullar por los bellos halagos que el humano le arroja sin ningún tipo de tregua ni piedad. Las mejillas de Yuuri arden antes de que pueda hacer nada por controlarse. _Eres el hombre de mis sueños_ , le ha dicho, como si la confesión no cargase con el fuerte deseo implícito por convertir a Yuuri en su compañero. Son palabras que toman a la sirena desprevenida, privándola del tiempo para procesar todo aquello que le ha ronroneado con la galantería de un caballero... Un caballero en calzoncillos de estampados, pero no menos elegante por ello. Con un jadeo recibe el beso, aferrándose a Viktor como si sus labios fuesen su única fuente de vida mientras enrosca la cola en torno a sus piernas, mimoso, posesivo, insaciable.- _Viktor_ -jadea, ronco y pesado. Y, como sucedió en la bañera, el corazón le late con la potencia de un salvaje terremoto, enturbiando la mirada de Yuuri y calentándole la sangre hasta sentir que entre en ebullición.- Fóllame -le pide, le _ruega_ al fin, arrastrando cada sílaba con un deje musical tan cristalino como las aguas del mar.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Soy la dueña de la cuenta donde publicamos en conjunto este fic, y me gustaría disculparme por los retrasos que sé que han tenido algunas actualizaciones. El fic está completo y lo publicaremos hasta el final, eso está claro, pero si alguna semana se me escapa actualizar... es porque la vida y la universidad me tienen hasta arriba. Sorryyy ups ❤


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se veía venir escenita de sexo, ¿no? (otra vez, sí).

-Viktor, como era de esperar, también había imaginado su reencuentro íntimo con Yuuri cientos de veces. En ocasiones se sentía algo culpable por ello, pero cuando las noches se presentaban especialmente solitarias y añoraba la presencia de la sirena a su lado, el biólogo solía rendirse a sus deseos y comenzar a fantasear sin ningún tipo de censura. Siempre pensó que cuando volviera a besar a la sirena, cuando volviera a encontrarse desnudo entre sus brazos, las cosas irían poco a poco. Viktor se había prometido que saborearía el momento con calma y detenimiento, casi como la primera vez, pero ahora que siente el fervor de Yuuri sumándose al suyo propio ya no está tan seguro de poder conseguirlo. Le encantaría tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para besar cada una de las escamas de su enamorado, pero cuando éste se lanza a _rogarle_ que tome su cuerpo, sabe que no podrá resistirse. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo separados, y al biólogo le basta sentir la cola de la criatura aferrándose a sus piernas para que su polla reaccione saltando como un resorte. No es culpa suya, ¿de acuerdo? Yuuri es tan bonito y sensual que tendría que estar hecho de piedra para no sentirse irremediablemente atraído hacia él. Antes, durante el baño, no había podido acariciarlo en condiciones, pero estaba dispuesto a compensarlo: la sirena volvería a correrse, pero esta vez lo haría con sus dedos hincados en lo más profundo del coño. Viktor no ha olvidado como debe tocarla para conducirla hasta el éxtasis, y está dispuesto a demostrarlo-. Sí, Yuuri -responde en un ronco jadeo, justo antes de deslizar las manos por los costados de la sirena, dibujando su silueta de forma ansiosa-. Voy a follarte, voy a compensar todo el tiempo que hemos estado separados -promete, dejándose llevar por esas llamaradas de excitación que comienzan a calentarle el vientre. Cielos, hacía tan solo un instante se encontraba perfectamente tranquilo, pero Yuuri había logrado revolucionar su corazón (y su entrepierna) con un único beso-. He soñado con volver a tocarte cada noche -murmura Viktor, que hace ascender las manos para acariciar el torso de la criatura. Es al rozarle los pectorales, de hecho, cuando se percata de que están mucho más blanditos y suaves que antes gracias al aumento de peso que ha experimentado la sirena. La sensación de tenerlos contra la palma de la mano es tan placentera que, al final, el biólogo se lanza a apretárselos ligeramente-. Ah, es adorable -comenta casi sin darse cuenta, justo antes de inclinar el rostro y dejar un collar de besos sobre las clavículas de Yuuri-.

-Yuuri esboza una satifecha sonrisa y se deleita en la servicial respuesta de Viktor a sus plegarias mientras acaricia su nuca, comenzando a temblar como un condenado bajo los anhelantes roces que le regala su humano favorito a lo largo del torso. Ha soportado un verano entero limitándose a complacerse mediante fantasías, lascivas ensoñaciones en las que Viktor volvía a tomarle entre sus brazos, en las que se retorcía, suspiraba y gemía extasiado el nombre de la sirena hasta acabar totalmente agotado. Debe comprender, por lo tanto, que Yuuri haya mandado a tomar viento la timidez para pedirle con descaro que le folle, porque no podría soportar una noche más sin el cuerpo desnudo de Viktor fundiéndose con el suyo.- Sí, sí, _sí_ -jadea entusiasmado, incapaz de ofrecerle una mejor respuesta, más coherente. Cuando eleva las caderas en un ansioso intento por eliminar la escasa distancia que separa su piel de la del humano, Yuuri se toma, además, la libertad para restregar la pelvis contra la polla de su enamorado, todavía oculta y laxa por una única capa de algodón. Oh, la perspectiva de tenerla dentro basta para aturdirle los cinco sentidos. Yuuri, que está de lo más caprichoso esta noche, reprime el deseo por exigir que le penetre de inmediato, pero si lo consigue es solo porque Viktor sabe mejor que nadie cómo dejarle sin habla. El masaje en los pectorales le arranca un jadeo, lánguido y meloso, proporcionándole un placer que la sirena pronto anhela devolver.- He-- He esperado mucho tiempo por ti, creía que me volvería loco... -reconoce, sonriendo a su querido humano antes de tirar del límite de su camiseta. Quiere quitársela, pero la tarea se vuelve complicada cuando tampoco le apetece separarse de Viktor. ¿Para qué se la había puesto, siquiera? Yuuri se encargaría de calentarlo si pasara frío, así que no la necesitaba.- Quería volver contigo, era todo cuanto deseaba -susurra, y es entonces cuando se percata de que, al fin, sus ingenuas ensoñaciones de sirena enamorada se han vuelto realidad, por eso comienza a reír, iluminándose de pura alegría. _Algún día construiré un nido con Viktor_ , solía pensar de adolescente, incapaz de comprender que, algún día, sus fantasías se cumplirían.-

-Viktor aparta la cabeza del cuello de Yuuri cuando éste comienza a deslumbrar como una estrella. No está seguro de qué lo ha llevado a comenzar a reír tan alegremente, pero parece muy feliz, y eso le basta. La sirena siempre estaba bonita, pero cuando sonreía mostrando esos cucos colmillos puntiagudos alcanzaba un nuevo grado de belleza que conseguía derrumbar todos los muros del biólogo. Ah, Viktor tiene la sensación de que le duele el corazón, tal es la intensidad de las emociones que Yuuri despierta en él. En fin, no eran una pareja normal, así que era de esperar que su amor tampoco lo fuera, ya que su fortaleza resulta lo bastante fuerte como para construir un puente entre dos mundos radicalmente distintos-. Yuuri, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer ahora? -pregunta el biólogo, que hace descender la mano derecha para comenzar a acariciar la zona exterior de los genitales de la sirena con el fin de despertarlos. Su pregunta, sin embargo, no se refiere al sexo, sino a algo mucho más importante-. Tú me diste la perla de cristal para proponerme matrimonio, ¿verdad? -recapitula, justo antes de meter la punta del dedo corazón entre los labios exteriores del coño de Yuuri. A penas han comenzado, pero ya puede sentir cierta humedad manando desde su interior-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para aceptarlo, para casarme contigo? ¿Cuál es vuestra tradición? -inquiere, ansioso por conocer la respuesta. Las leyendas que había estado leyendo no contaban nada respecto a la segunda parte de la ceremonia nupcial, así que el biólogo no tiene ni idea de cómo debe proceder para aceptar la mano de Yuuri de forma oficial. Él no puede lanzarse al mar a buscar una perla tan bonita como la que le entregó la sirena, ya que para empezar ni siquiera sabría dónde encontrarla, pero confía en poder hacer algo que demuestre que está dispuesto a convertirse en su compañero para protegerlo y cuidarlo durante lo que le resta de vida-.

-Yuuri ladea la cabeza, separa los párpados y recrea la mirada en la bonita expresión sonrojada con la que le observa su Viktor. Ese par de hermosos ojos azules le confieren un aura hipnótica, tan reluciente como la más resplandeciente de las escamas. Parece brillar con luz propia, como una estrella. Como un lucero, Como Yuuri.- ¿Eh? -la pregunta del humano toma por sorpresa a Yuuri, que contempla el encantador rostro de Viktor con una mezcla entre burla y confusión. Dos meses separados, ¿y ya se ha olvidado de cómo tocarle el coño? Es tan ridículo que Yuuri no puede contener una suave carcajada... hasta que descubre que ha malentendido sus palabras. Por un momento, la sirena se olvida por completo del insistente hormigueo que le endurece el miembro y lo empuja a asomar desde la vaina. Viktor vuelve a hablar de la perla, de matrimonios y tradiciones mientras le manosea los labios vaginales, extendiendo con sus dedos la humedad que brota desde el interior para volver las caricias cada vez más resbaladizas. ¿Y pretende que Yuuri conteste con un mínimo de coherencia? ¡Todo lo que consigue es aturdirlo!- ¿Qué quieres decir...? ¿Estás-- Estás aceptando...? -le pregunta, ante todo, pues no querría hacerse una idea equivocada. Oh, Viktor no puede estar hablando en serio, ¿verdad? Apenas hace unos meses que le conoce y sus culturas difieren en la vasta mayoría de los aspectos, como Yuuri ya ha tenido oportunidad de comprobar. Y, aún así, ¿estaría dispuesto a aceptar su mano en matrimonio...? Podría derretirse. Podría, incluso, echarse a llorar de felicidad.- Ah, _ah--_ La tradición dice que debemos consumar-- tener sexo durante la luna llena -le responde, comenzando a sonreír de inmediato. ¿Hay luna llena en el cielo nocturno exterior? Ni siquiera lo sabe, no se ha fijado, pero la parte más acaparadora de su corazón le incita a creer que no requieren la bendición de la luna para casarse, sino que bastaría con una palabra para convertirlo en una realidad.- Viktor, ¿de verdad...? ¿Querrías ser mi compañero...? -pregunta, al final, alzando los brazos para rodear a su bonito humano con ellos mientras deja escapar un dulce jadeo.-

-Viktor nunca podría haber olvidado cómo tocarle el coño a Yuuri, ya que se ha encargado de rememorar la lección cada noche, a lo largo de todo el verano. Incluso se ha instruido un poco, de hecho, ya que está dispuesto a conseguir que la sirena vea las estrellitas gracias a sus atenciones-. Hoy no hay luna llena -murmura, torciendo los labios en una mueca de descontento mientras se esfuerza por recordar el calendario lunar de octubre. Tendrá que consultarlo para estar seguro, pero podría jurar que aún faltan unos días para que el satélite se muestre en todo su esplendor. Por suerte, Yuuri no tiene que volver a marcharse lejos, así que no hay ninguna prisa. Viktor está dispuesto a hacerle el amor cada día, hasta que puedan consumar el matrimonio bajo la plateada luz de la luna llena-. ¡Claro que quiero, Yuuri! -exclama de inmediato, y busca los preciosos ojos castaños de la sirena antes de asentir firmemente. Es consciente de que su propuesta puede sonar de lo más precipitada, pero no es una locura. Cada fibra de su ser le _suplica_ que se convierta en el compañero de la sirena de una vez por todas-. Nunca me he sentido tan seguro de algo -añade, ya en voz más baja, mientras empuja el dedo hacia el ardiente interior de la sirena, abriéndose paso entre sus labios con ayuda de esa dulce humedad que comienza a empaparle los dígitos-. Sé que hemos pasado la mayor parte de este tiempo separados, pero ha sido esa distancia la que me ha ayudado a comprender que estoy irremediablemente enamorado de ti -explica, y se inclina hasta que puede rozar los labios de Yuuri con los suyos propios-. Quiero convertirme en tu compañero, es todo cuanto podría desear... si tú aún lo deseas -ronronea por último, justo mientras flexiona el dedo para presionar esa zona tan delicada que Yuuri guarda en su interior-.

-Yuuri, afectado por la vehemente insistencia de Viktor con respecto a su propuesta de matrimonio, esboza un diminuto puchero y deja escapar una suave melodía de celebración. La ausencia de una luna llena bajo la que consumar el trato no le apena, ya que toda chispa de tristeza se ve apagada ante la felicidad que le produce convertirse, de forma oficial, en el compañero de ese maravilloso humano al que siempre ha amado. Es una locura y, al mismo tiempo, un salto de fe que Yuuri está dispuesto a dar sin dudarlo un instante. Quiere a Viktor en su vida, es indiscutible, y no le importa conseguirlo mediante un matrimonio o pronunciando un voto de amistad eterna. Escuchar que el sentimiento es recíproco, por lo tanto, inyecta a Yuuri con una dicha como nunca antes había experimentado.- Sabes que sí. Sabes que quiero, quiero-- -Yuuri gime y aprieta los párpados cuando ese delicado pero pícaro dígito se adentra entre las inflamadas paredes de su vagina, cada vez más húmeda, sensible y acogedora, lista para recibir una penetración mucho más gruesa que un simple par de dedos. Oh, ¡Viktor está haciendo trampa! Le acaricia con una maestría embriagadora, de modo que será culpa suya si Yuuri responde con cualquier tontería a sus preciosas confesiones de amor.- Te quiero, y quiero ser tuyo, tu sirenita... -insiste entre jadeos, dejando escapar deliberadamente un gemidito de protesta pocos instantes después.- Y quiero _tu polla_ dentro de mí, Viktor -gruñe, retorciéndose sobre los almohadones del nido. Puede notarla, ahí, presionándole gorda y erecta el hueso de la pelvis, preparada para metérsela de una sola y firme estocada. Yuuri hace descender una mano y acuna la erección que a Viktor se le marca bajo la ropa interior. La aprieta, la soba y, de un tirón, la descubre, relamiéndose hambriento en el proceso.- No me hagas esperar más por ella, te lo suplico... -susurra sin quitar el ojo de encima al glande enrojecido que le apunta como si tuviera más ganas por penetrarle de las que Yuuri ha sentido nunca por tener una buena polla llenándole el vientre. Vuelve a sofocarse, poseído por un calor insoportable y una turbulenta necesidad por dejarse tomar.- ¿Cómo decís los humanos? Cuando, ah, folláis, pero con mucho cariño. Tenéis una expresión -musita en un desesperado intento por recobrar la lucidez, pero incapaz de recordar el modo en el que lo dice la especie de Viktor. Ah, lo tiene en la punta de la lengua. Está seguro de haberlo escuchado en alguna parte.- Eso es lo que quiero hacer contigo.

-Viktor cierra los ojos e inspira profundamente, porque el interior de Yuuri está tan estrecho y empapado que le basta pensar en cómo sería meterle la polla para que comience a sentirse mareado. El biólogo adora a la sirena, la quiere con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando ese afecto se incendia para transformarse en deseo resulta imparable y arrollador, demasiado como para que un hombre cuerdo sea capaz de soportarlo. El hecho de que Yuuri comience a sobarle la erección mientras expresa las ganas que tiene de sentirla entre las paredes de su vagina no lo ayuda en absoluto, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Viktor, durante un momento, se ve tentado a obedecer y a llenar el hambriento agujerito de la sirena de una sola estocada, pero no debe hacerlo, no aún. Puede que Yuuri esté muy húmedo y resbaladizo, pero a penas le ha metido un dedo, así que necesita prepararlo un poquito más para que pueda acoger su miembro sin dificultades. No es que quiera jugar con su paciencia ni mucho menos (ya han esperado todo un verano para volver a estar juntos), pero quiere asegurarse de que no pueda sufrir daño alguno durante la penetración-. ¿Una expresión...? -balbucea Viktor, que se fuerza a concentrarse en eso para no perder los papeles-. _Hacer el amor_ -responde, ayudado por las pocas neuronas que aún no se le han derretido. Sí, eso es: Yuuri quiere hacer el amor con él porque no solo se desean, sino que además se aman. Se aman y van a convertirse en compañeros de verdad, así podrán estar unidos aún cuando haya un millar de kilómetros de distancia entre ambos. Serán como una de esas parejas que protagonizan los hermosos y románticos relatos que conoce Yuuri, de esas que consiguen superar todos los obstáculos y tener un merecido final feliz. Quién sabe, incluso puede que las sirenas cuenten su historia en el futuro-. Te voy a hacer el amor, y cada vez que me hunda en ti, que acaricie tu piel o que bese tus labios, te estaré diciendo lo mucho que te quiero -declara, y acaricia el cabello de Yuuri con la mano libre mientras emplea un par de dedos de la otra para dilatar su entrada. Cuando considera que el coño de la sirena está lo suficientemente preparado, Viktor se quita la ropa, se sienta a horcajadas sobre la cola de Yuuri y toma la base de su durísima polla para conducirla hasta el latente agujerito que suplica por ella-.

-Yuuri se siente tan necesitado que no se habría quejado en caso de que Viktor hubiese cedido ante el deseo por penetrarle de un único y apasionado empujón; es más, está tan mojado que apostaría a que podría haber abarcado la completa longitud de su erección sin advertir una sola molestia. Aún así, tampoco osaría menospreciar las cuidadosas atenciones con las que Viktor, el amante más dedicado que conocerá nunca, mima su hambriento coño. La sola idea se le antoja un delito.- Eso es. _Hacer el amor_ -repite con un suspiro.- Suena muy hermoso. -Yuuri sonríe, recreándose en el significado de la expresión que, sin duda, mejor describirá lo que pretende llevar a cabo con su humano preferido. El acto, con su pasión, sus jadeos y sudores, torpes balbuceos y manos inquietas, apenas se diferencia de todo lo que ya han realizado antes, excepto por el hecho de que el amor bombea con más ferocidad que nunca en el pecho de la sirena. En otra ocasión, quizá, Yuuri se habría apresurado a hacer volar las zarpas para desnudar al biólogo a la velocidad de un rayo; esta vez, sin embargo, y pese a la urgencia que palpita en su vientre, aguarda expectante a que Viktor se desnude frente a él, tomándose la libertad de quedarse con sus ropas para agregarlas al nido. El instante en el que Viktor cruza una pierna por encima de sus caderas y acomoda el peso de su cuerpo encima de la cola de la sirena es uno que Yuuri siempre pensó que le pondría de lo más nervioso, pero se equivocaba. No está nervioso. La compañía de Viktor, su tacto y el sonido de su voz son familiares, reconfortantes; no hay motivos para que Yuuri tiemble pues, pero aún así lo hace, excitado perdido, antes de contener el aliento cuando nota la punta de esa gordísima erección deslizarse hacia su interior.- Oh -jadea, acariciando los hombros del biólogo con infinita ternura.- L-La tienes dura como una roca -balbucea, y ni siquiera sabe por qué ha dicho algo así. Ah, mierda; acaba de quedar en ridículo, como la sirena más tonta del océano. ¿Dónde están sus neuronas cuando las necesita?- Es decir-- Claro que la tienes dura -recapacita, solo para percatarse de que todo lo que abandona sus labios carece de sentido. Cielos, ¿cómo se las ingenia Viktor para recitarle poesía improvisada durante el sexo mientras Yuuri apenas logra coordinar las sílabas? Seguro que ser científico tiene que ver con ello.-

-Yuuri tiene razón: las palabras con las que los humanos se refieren al hecho de tener sexo con alguien a quien quieres son indiscutiblemente hermosas. _Hacer el amor_ tiene mucho sentido, porque cuando lo encuentras no te limitas a sentirlo en cada fibra de tu ser, no solo permites que te envuelva por completo y te agite el corazón como el más intenso de los terremotos, sino que también _lo haces_ , lo creas junto a la persona de la que estás enamorada. Es un sentimiento increíble, porque está vivo y fluye como las corrientes del océano-. Claro que la tengo dura -secunda el biólogo, que no puede sino esbozar una sonrisita de lo más divertida. Yuuri podía llegar a ser terriblemente torpe cuando estaba excitado, pero esa es una faceta que Viktor encuentra de lo más encantadora. ¿Cómo se las apañaba para ser tan adorable cuando tenía el coño chorreando y la polla totalmente desenvainada, a ver? El biólogo no se lo explica, pero tampoco le importa, así que toma la barbilla de la sirenita con el fin de alzarla y provocar el encuentro de sus miradas-. ¿Cómo podría no tenerla dura cuando acabas de suplicar que te la meta? Es injusto que seas así de erótico -lo acusa, aunque en lugar de permitir que le lance una réplica, Viktor estira el dedo pulgar y se lo mete en la boca, aprovechando la saliva para hacerlo resbalar entre sus labios entreabiertos-. Pero voy a cumplir tu deseo, sirenita -añade, y jadea antes de echar las caderas hacia delante para frotar toda su erección contra la palpitante entrada de la criatura. Cielos, puede sentir su pulso contra la carne, y juraría que es lo más excitante que ha experimentado en toda su vida. La vagina de Yuuri, además, está lo suficientemente húmeda como para cubrir su polla de lubricante de forma inmediata, liberando un húmedo chasquido de fricción en el proceso-. Qué caliente... -ronronea Viktor, que no es capaz de aguantar ni un segundo más antes de comenzar a empujar la polla hacia el interior de su prometido. El coño de Yuuri parece acogerlo con todo el gusto del mundo, ya que le engulle el glande sin ningún tipo de dificultad, regalándole un abrazo tan placentero que el biólogo se ve obligado a morderse el labio para no gimotear como un bebé-.

-Yuuri enarca una única ceja frente a la socarronería con la que le responde Viktor. El placer le ha nublado la vista y aturdido el sentido del oído, pero aún puede presumir de mantenerse lo bastante lúcido como para advertir que a su queridísimo biólogo le ha divertido mucho la declaración de la sirena. Por supuesto que tiene la polla rígida como una vara, ¡era lo mínimo que esperaba después de habérsela manoseado en un impúdico acto de valentía!- No te rías de mí. Eres cruel -le reprocha, justo a tiempo para quedar satisfecho antes de que Viktor se adelante a introducirle el pulgar en la boca, ya que, según parece, Yuuri no era el único al que la picardía le corría por las venas aquella noche. Aunque el gesto le toma por sorpresa en un primer momento, actúa rápido y emplea la punta de la lengua para mimar el dígito, cerrando los labios a su alrededor con intenciones de propinarle una lánguida y lenta chupada. Ésta se ve interrumpida por el primer empujón de pelvis de Viktor, el cual arranca un suave canturreo a la extasiada sirena cuando el ardiente grosor de su erección comienza a acariciarle desde dentro. Yuuri se siente abierto, chorreante y expuesto de la manera más vulnerable, pero eso no le impide cerrar los ojos y gimotear en torno al pulgar con el que el humano le acaricia la boca. Puede oír los delicados pero constantes chapoteos que brotan desde su vagina con cada contoneo, obscenos y lo suficiente bochornosos como para que se le enciendan las mejillas, pues suenan al explícito recordatorio de que está más caliente que un animal en celo. Lejos de cohibirse, Yuuri posa sendas manos sobre los fuertes muslos de Viktor y estrecha la carne que encuentra bajo las palmas, tensa, ardiente y suave como el terciopelo, donde deja un rojizo sendero de marcas con la punta de las zarpas antes de erguir la pelvis en su anhelo por acaparar la polla de su compañero.- Hng. -gimotea, echándose a temblar mientras retuerce la aleta caudal, enroscándola alrededor del tobillo ajeno a medida que su propia erección, brillando en su intento por capturar la atención del biólogo con sus destellos, comienza a chorrear.-

-Viktor jamás se había encontrado tan excitado. El interior de Yuuri se siente tan sumamente bien que, hasta que logra acostumbrarse a la humedad y el calor que le envuelve la polla, llega a perder el concepto del espacio y el tiempo. Todo en él lo incita a retirar las caderas para arremeter más fuerte y más profundo en la vagina de Yuuri, pero se obliga a tomarse un instante con el fin de inspirar profundamente y disfrutar de la sensación que le regala el hecho de estar _unido_ a su enamorado. Motivado por ese pensamiento, el biólogo termina por bajar la mirada hacia el punto en el que penetra a la sirena. La vagina de Yuuri brilla con más fuerza que nunca, y sus labios se han inflamado hasta el punto en que son perfectamente visibles en contraste a la plana capa de escamas que compone el resto de su pelvis. ¿Se estará sintiendo bien? Viktor espera que sí, porque para él es muy importante que su prometido disfrute del encuentro-. Oh, Yuuri... -jadea, arrastrando la última vocal hasta que se transforma en un suave gemido. Luego, el biólogo se inclina sobre la sirena con el fin de mejorar el ángulo de penetración e inicia las primeras embestidas, suaves pero prolongadas, mientras la mira a los ojos. _Esto es hacer el amor, mi precioso compañero_ , piensa, casi como si esperara que Yuuri pudiera leer las palabras en el fondo de sus ojos-. Hmmm... -Viktor, tras liberar un ronco ronroneo, baja la mirada y descubre que el glande de la sirena ha comenzado a rozarse contra su vientre. Cielos, Yuuri tiene la polla increíblemente dura, y tan húmeda que cualquiera diría que es él quien se está encargando de realizar la penetración-. Ten cuidado, tesoro -dice el biólogo, que cambia su dulce actitud por una notablemente más pícara-. No queremos que vuelvas a correrte antes de tiempo, ¿verdad? -añade, y esboza una maliciosa sonrisita antes de volver a embestir a la sirena. Aún no ha olvidado el orgasmo que ha alcanzado en la bañera, y está dispuesto a exigir una compensación-.

-Yuuri se arquea sobre los almohadones intoxicado de placer, regocijándose en el placer que le regala cada penetración, cada caricia y, en especial, la lasciva mirada que Viktor le dedica al punto donde están unidos. Parece fascinado por el resplandor de sus escamas, por el color de sus inflamados labios, así como por el extraordinario tamaño de su erección, algo que no puede sino hacer las delicias de la sirena. ¿Que si se siente bien? Oh, desde luego que sí; se siente fantástico. Viktor, una vez más, ha superado sus expectativas y Yuuri no puede sino celebrar su propio placer mediante agitados canturreos, interrumpidos en ocasiones por fugaces, delicados gemiditos que brotan desde lo más profundo de su garganta. El afecto rebosa de su corazón, le colma las venas, el pecho, el vientre, le satura hasta la punta de la cola, y pronto comprende que es gracias al mimoso trato que solo su querido biólogo podría haberle ofrecido que se siente así. Al observar a Viktor a los ojos Yuuri, hábil hechicero y mejor cambiaformas, descubre que no había conocido la auténtica magia hasta ahora. Magia era lo que un puñado de susurros, un par de caricias y gestos de amor provocaban en su interior. Magia era que, pese a las socarronas intenciones de Viktor, Yuuri aún sonría cuando alude al vergonzoso incidente de la bañera, revolucionando con el comentario cada una de las mariposillas que habitan en el vientre de la sirena.- Creía que te gustaba que me sintiera bien -le responde en un ronco ronroneo, haciendo arrastrar cada sílaba al mismo tiempo que emplea la aleta para rozar las nalgas desnudas de Viktor. Muy bien; ya que su humano favorito pretende actuar cual sádico y ralentizar el ritmo de las gloriosas embestidas, torturándole sin piedad en el proceso, Yuuri también puede tomarse la libertad para atraparle los labios en un ardiente beso. Y, mientras disfruta de la dulce boquita de Viktor, la sirena se aprieta en torno a la erección ajena, meciendo la pelvis sin cesar para dar lugar a una sinuosa danza de apareamiento. Es un acto inconsciente, instintivo en su mayor parte. Al menos, eso es de lo que la sirena trata de convencerse antes de separar los labios y dejar escapar una agónica súplica en forma de gemido para que su amante adopte un ritmo más veloz. Quiere que le haga alcanzar las estrellas a base de embestidas.-

-Viktor se sacude en un vibrante estremecimiento en cuanto siente las aletas de Yuuri rozándole el trasero. El contacto es suave y fugaz, pero se le antoja irremediablemente sensual, tanto que lo incita a volver a empujar la polla hacia el interior de la sirena, cuyo abrazo resulta tan adictivo como desquiciante. La criatura está preciosa mientras gime de placer bajo su cuerpo; sus canciones son las más hermosas que Viktor ha podido escuchar en su vida, y le gustaría poder recordarlas por toda la eternidad-. ¡O-oh! -El biólogo gime contra la boca de su prometido, sorprendido por la repentina presión que siente en torno a su miembro. Yuuri se está apretando desde dentro, está tirando de su polla como si quisiera acapararla para siempre, y lo conseguirá siempre y cuando no lo mate de placer en el proceso. Viktor, que considera que tiene que ponerse a la altura de sus apasionados contoneos de cadera, se concentra en clavar la punta de los pies en los cobertores, empleando ese punto de apoyo para empujar con un brío que va aumentando de forma paulatina. La estructura de la tienda de campaña comienza entonces a agitarse, incapaz de mantenerse firme frente al frenesí sexual que late entre sus paredes de lona. Viktor, sin embargo, no le presta atención alguna, ya que está demasiado ocupado hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de su amante con el fin de llenárselo de besos. Yuuri huele tan bien, huele a océano y a todas las cosas que ama. Cielos, hasta su aroma es perfecto, ¿cómo podrá sobrevivir a semejante criatura?-. Yuuri... -vuelve a gimotear el biólogo, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra que no sea el nombre de su amado, antes de utilizar una mano para comenzar a acariciarle la polla. No lo hace de forma insistente, ya que prefiere que la sirena se concentre en el placer que le proporciona la penetración, pero no duda antes de frotar el glande con el dedo pulgar-. Estás muy mojado. Estás empapado por todas partes -dice, aunque supone que el propio Yuuri lo sabrá mejor que nadie-.

-Yuuri se aprieta, y se aprieta, y vuelve a estrechar el coño en torno a esa enorme polla que le arrebata el juicio a base de empujones. Viktor le destroza la cordura, la transforma en míseros añicos a medida que le folla, convirtiendo a la recatada sirena que Yuuri era en una cantante de lo más grosera. Solo aquella tienda de campaña será testigo, por suerte, de la retahíla de canciones con las que Yuuri ruega por que Viktor le llene el vientre con sus huevos. Algo así no sucederá, pero no es como si su instinto vaya a tenerlo en cuenta; todo lo que el corazón de Yuuri sabe es que ha escogido a un compañero, uno fuerte, pudiente, atractivo e inteligente, por eso lo más natural ahora sería incubar sus huevos, ¿verdad? La sola idea le gusta tanto que basta para que Yuuri gima como un descosido, clavando las uñas en la preciosa espalda de Viktor antes de decorársela con una sangrante serie de rasguños mientras éste le cubre el cuello con un manto de besos.- S-Sí, así, así, mi Viktor... -balbucea, asintiendo frenético a la evidente declaración que gruñe el biólogo contra su piel. Por supuesto que está mojado, y si se ha puesto a chorrear se debe a Viktor y a nadie más. Está así por él, tiene la polla erguida como un mástil por y para Viktor, para su deleite y regocijo. Yuuri no espera, sin embargo, ir a recibir tan pronto un masaje en la erección, no después de haber escuchado las pícaras mofas con las que el humano recordó su veloz orgasmo en la bañera. Cuando le rodea el glande con los dedos y comienza a masturbarlo, pues, la sirena _solloza_ , temblando entre las paredes de lona a medida que se vuelve víctima de la desesperación. Además de mojado, Yuuri se siente también muy caliente. Con las mejillas coloradas cual par de amapolas, apenas se percata de que la tienda de campaña se ha convertido en un horno, Viktor le abrasa y su polla se siente como una barra de hierro al rojo vivo. El aire a su alrededor quema, pero algo en su interior desea ahogarse en el ardor que el humano prende en él. No le importa marearse, no le importa la fiebre, solo Viktor y su corrida, de la cual espera no derramar una sola gota.- Córrete en mí, córrete-- -le pide en un incompresible gimoteo instantes previos a ser arrollado por su segundo orgasmo de la noche. La diferencia en intensidad es incalculable, por ello tratar de reprimirlo habría sido en vano. Yuuri cree romperse en mil pedacitos que Viktor se encargará de recomponer con sus gentiles manos, jadeando, temblando, empapando la pelvis ajena con el exceso de sus fluidos.- ¡No pares...! -le exige delirante en un arrebato tras haberse corrido. Aún no está listo para parar, ¡su cuerpo aún no está preparado! Necesita dilatarse un poco más para acoger una desovación entera, de lo contrario resultará en un fracaso.-

-La casita de Viktor tiene paredes gruesas y ventanas con cristal aislante, pero el biólogo llega a temer, durante un momento, que los intensos gemidos de Yuuri hagan eco por todo el barrio. El caso es que le gustan tanto que no le apetece hacer nada por acallarlos, así que se regocija en las sensuales canciones de la sirena mientras continúa meciendo las caderas para ahondar en su interior. La humedad de Yuuri permite que pueda meterle la polla hasta la base, así que sus testículos se encuentran con los inflamados labios vaginales de la criatura una y otra vez. El placer le arrebata la razón y el aliento, pero resulta tan adictivo que no puede disminuir la intensidad de sus embestidas aunque ello suponga quedarse sin oxígeno en los pulmones. Tampoco lo necesita, o eso es lo que siente mientras se une a la persona a la que ama. Lo único que quiere es que Yuuri alcance el éxtasis gracias a su afecto, así que cuando siente que su coño se estrecha y late al son del orgasmo, apretándole la polla como si quisiera rompérsela, Viktor libera un ronco gruñido de complacencia. La sirena le ha pedido que no se detenga, pero puede estar tranquila, porque no lo hará hasta llenarle el vientre de esperma. Puede que, como humano, no sea capaz de regalarle un puñado de huevos, pero sí que puede colmarle el coño con una generosa ración de caliente corrida. Así, y totalmente poseído por la obscenidad de la idea, Viktor empuja sus caderas una última vez, hincando el glande en lo más profundo del interior de Yuuri, y se deja llevar por ese frenesí que le recorre la polla, la columna e incluso los enrojecidos surcos que la sirena le ha dejado en la espalda. El biólogo se derrama en el codicioso agujero de su prometido mientras brama de puro placer, liberando un chorro de corrida tan grueso y abundante que bien podría compararse con el que el propio Yuuri ha vertido sobre su vientre-.

-Yuuri, de manera lenta pero progresiva, pierde la noción del espacio, así como el armonioso ritmo de sus melodías. Éstas se tornan caóticas y reverberan agudas entre las paredes del dormitorio, transformándose en un canto salvaje muy distante al que está acostumbrado a entonar frente al humano. La lona que conforma las paredes del nido se desvanece, desaparece de su campo de percepción porque, de pronto, nada importa excepto Viktor. Oh, _su Viktor_ , que ha guardado la perla todos estos meses, que le ha construido un nido y que se ha convertido en su compañero. Su querido humano, el más dulce de todos y el más apasionado, el que le nubla el juicio y la visión a medida que le destroza la cordura a base embestidas. _Te quiero_ , le canta Yuuri al oído, repleto de amor y corrida en su interior, cuando Viktor le entrega su orgasmo y le colma el coño con su calor tal y como había deseado. Está más excitado de lo que jamás antes lo había estado, por lo que le resulta imposible controlar los temblores que le recorren, como también es incapaz de frenar el tenso abrazo con el que sus paredes vaginales, de pronto, se cierran para atrapar el grueso miembro del biólogo. La reacción es instintiva, por supuesto, y Yuuri no podría haber hecho nada por evitarlo, pero también se trata de la primera vez que le sucede algo similar. En otras circunstancias, tal vez, una sirena de carácter inquieto como Yuuri se habría alarmado, sin embargo no ocurre así, sino que deja escapar un profundo suspiro poco antes de comenzar a sobarse el vientre, justo por debajo del ombligo. Una parte de su tórrida imaginación cree notar el bulto de la entrañable desovación que Viktor le acaba de entregar, motivo de sobra para separar los labios y entonar una dulce (aunque inconsciente) melodía de celebración.-


End file.
